Devore amante
by Futilement moi
Summary: Elle incarnait parfaitement le charme slave - et tout ce qu'il avait de dangereux. Heather Proskoff était de retour, après quatre ans d'absence. Mais dans quel but ? Bienvenue à Poudlard, automne 1977. Dernière année, dernières chances.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : **

**« **_**Il est capable d'exagérer la menace dans le seul but d'emmerder le Ministère ! **_**» **

Les flammes oranges léchaient la buche avec application, projetant sur les murs leurs ombres fantasmagoriques. Heather, les yeux dans le vague, se perdit dans la contemplation de cette danse d'ombres chinoises teintées de rouge.

Autour d'elle, les conversations s'étaient faites plus douces, de moins en moins perceptibles. Au dehors, le ciel était d'un noir d'encre, et la lune éclairait faiblement le parc de sa face blafarde. Il se faisait tard ; il était temps de regagner la chaleur apaisante des couvertures.

Elle devina plus qu'elle n'entendit la Préfète en Chef rappeler à l'ordre les plus jeunes ; des lits bien chauds les attendaient. Et sous les couvertures, les rêves les plus fous. Ils angoissaient certainement à propos du lendemain. Le premier jour de cours était toujours déstabilisant. Sans doute s'imaginaient-ils les pires comme les meilleurs choses à propos de leur nouvelle école, en conversant à voix basse avec leurs voisins de dortoir. Frissonnaient-ils malgré l'épaisse couverture, à l'idée des cachots humides où ils passeraient de longues heures ? S'imaginaient-ils jouer parmi l'équipe de Quidditch ? Avaient-ils, cachée sous l'oreiller, une photo de leurs parents souriants, pour combler l'absence de cette première séparation?

Les uns n'osaient parler, un peu honteux de tout ignorer de ce monde magique dont-ils n'avaient jamais soupçonné l'existence ; ils venaient de familles moldues. D'autres se pavanaient dès le premier soir : un grand frère, une cousine était en septième année, et ils savaient tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur ce grand et effrayant château. D'autres sanglotaient doucement, effrayés par les ombres aux fenêtres, les grincements des portes et la prestance angoissante de ces vieux murs. Mais la plupart souriaient dans le noir, émerveillés de savoir qu'ils vivaient le début de ce qui serait la plus belle période de leur vie.

Et peu importait d'être loin de leur famille, de ne revenir que pour les vacances de Noël puis celle d'été. Ici, dans leur nouvelle Maison se formerait une autre famille, plus nombreuse -et parfois plus aimante- que celle qu'ils aient jamais connu.

Sept ans à Poudlard, cela n'avait aucun équivalent.

La lumière dans la Salle Commune baissait, mais la jeune sorcière, la tête posée sur le dossier du canapé défoncé au velours aux couleurs de sa maison, ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Les yeux perdus dans l'encre du ciel, elle n'entendit pas la Préfète en Chef s'approcher.

- A quoi tu penses ?

Heather sourit, se retourna en s'étirant comme un chat.

- Tu n'imagines pas comme c'est bon de retrouver Poudlard.

Lily ne s'offusqua pas de cette réponse détournée et lui rendit son sourire.

-J'ose l'imaginer si. Rien n'est comparable à Poudlard… murmura-t-elle, songeuse.

Heather daigna enfin poser les yeux sur Lily Evans. Comme elle avait changé durant ces quatre années de séparation ! Elle avait grandi, muri, et cela se lisait sur les traits réguliers de son visage parsemé de tâches de rousseur où luisaient deux émeraudes flamboyantes. Pourtant, et malgré le sérieux et l'intelligence qui se dégageait de tout son être, brillait dans ses pupilles une lueur enfantine. Un rien d'espièglerie et de malice qui faisait tout le charme de cette femme en devenir.

- Oh tu sais, _Prazky hrad _est une école tout aussi belle. Très différente, mais vraiment magnifique.

- Je n'en doute pas, c'est ce que tu laissais entendre dans tes lettres, sourit Lily. Mais nous en parlerons plus tard si tu veux bien. Il est tard, je dois faire ma première ronde de l'année, et demain je me lève tôt pour assister à la réunion des Préfets dans le bureau de McGonagall.

Heather ne protesta pas, et bondit sur ses pieds. Accompagnant Lily jusque dans le couloir où la jeune fille allait faire ses trente minutes de ronde, elle lui demanda qui étaient les préfets cette année, et qui était le second préfet en chef de Gryffondor. La rouquine grimaça.

-C'est Potter. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui est passé par la tête de notre chère directrice pendant les vacances d'été…

Heather haussa un sourcil interrogatif. Potter ?

- Oh tu sais, le grand brun avec des lunettes. Il est constamment fourré avec Black, Lupin et Pettigrow. Un vrai gamin, pas méchant, mais un vrai gosse.

La jeune sorcière adressa un sourire compatissant à la rousse qui leva les yeux au ciel. Après un dernier « bonne nuit », Lily s'enfonça dans le noir des couloirs tandis que son amie regagnait son dortoir.

Les trois autres filles avec qui elle le partageait dormaient déjà. L'horloge au mur affichait 23h43. Etouffant un bâillement, Heather se débarrassa de son uniforme au profit d'un débardeur noir et d'un pantalon de pyjama gris. La lune inondait la pièce de sa lumière blanche. S'appuyant contre la vitre froide, Heather se perdit une nouvelle fois dans la contemplation du parc. Tout était calme, inerte. Au loin, la Forêt Interdite formait une tache sombre et indistincte. Menaçante. Elle frissonna.

Jill Higgs émit un gémissement, et rabattit violemment sa couverture sur elle, faisant sursauter la jeune noctambule. Cela n'avait pas réveillé ni Alice Smith ni Hannah Robins. Elle ne gardait qu'un souvenir flou de ces trois filles. Quatre ans auparavant, elles n'étaient pas très amies. Qu'en serait-il cette année ? Chassant une multitude d'autres questions de sa tête, Heather tira les rideaux et sauta dans son lit délicieusement tiède.

Sa septième et dernière année d'étude commençait le lendemain.

_« Bienvenue à toutes et à tous pour cette nouvelle année scolaire. Avant de vous laisser savourer ce repas tranquillement, je voudrais vous dire plusieurs choses. _

_Tout d'abord, Mr Rusard tient à ce que je rappelle divers points du règlement : la Forêt Interdite est, comme son nom l'indique, interdite. Non pas pour vous ennuyer ou vous empêchez de vous amuser, mais tout simplement parce que vous êtes encore bien jeunes pour être confrontés aux créatures qui s'y tapissent depuis la création de Poudlard. Ensuite, n'oubliez pas qu'il est formellement interdit de parcourir les couloirs durant la nuit - hormis pour rejoindre la tour d'Astronomie ou avec l'accord d'un professeur. Le couvre feu est prévu à 21h30, merci aux Préfets et Préfets en chef de veiller à sa bonne application. Pour finir, le tout nouveau règlement est affiché à chaque étage du château, et je vous invite à le consulter dans votre propre intérêt. _

_Ce n'est pas tout. Je pense que ce que je vais vous dire ne vous surprendra guère. Et si c'est le cas, pardonnez d'assombrir quelque peu ces retrouvailles. _

_Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, et l'ensemble de la Salle sembla retenir son souffle. _

_- Je suis convaincu, -et jamais je n'ai tant souhaité me tromper- que nous allons connaître une période sombre et difficile. Certains, dans cette salle, savent déjà de quoi je parle, et ont déjà eu à souffrir directement des agissements de celui qui s'est nommé Lord Voldemort. _

_Dans la salle, des murmures, et parfois des cris, agitèrent les quatre maisons. Les plus jeunes ignoraient tout de ce dont parlait le directeur. Les plus âgés se lançaient des regards entendus. Les disparitions et les meurtres se faisaient de plus en plus fréquents depuis quelques mois. Dumbledore attendit patiemment que le calme revienne. _

« _Rassurez-vous, dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, ainsi qu'à Pré-au-lard, vous ne risquez rien. J'ai personnellement mis en place de nouveaux moyens de protection autour du château, et si quelqu'un pénètre dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, ce sera avec mon autorisation. _

_Le ministère de la magie ne souhaitait pas que j'évoque cette menace, parce qu'ils vous considèrent trop jeunes encore. Mais je crois qu'il est important que vous sachiez, et que vous vous prépariez. Les mois - les années - à venir ne seront pas faciles, et je voudrais vous rappeler que la division sera notre faiblesse. La force de Poudlard a toujours été l'Union de ses 4 Maisons, et ce malgré vos différences. Je compte sur vous pour ne pas l'oublier. » _

_Les plus âgés acquiescèrent aux derniers mots de leur directeur, et alors que ce dernier regagnait sa place, les plats apparurent sur les tables, chassant rapidement la peur qui s'était furtivement introduite dans les cœurs. Heather resta songeuse, et se tourna pour jeter un œil à la table des Serpentards. Le sourire sinistre d'Avery Jr la fit se retourner vivement. Lily lui jeta un regard interrogateur, et lui murmura : _

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, Dumbledore a toujours été un peu fantasque, il est capable d'exagérer la situation dans le seul but d'emmerder le Ministère ! _

« Merlin, faites que Lily ait raison… »

Heather s'endormit.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2 : **_

_**« Les Maraudeurs, une vraie légende à Poudlard. »**_

La Grande Salle résonnait d'une infinité de voix en ce premier jour de cours. Fermant les yeux, Heather s'imprégna de cette multitude de sons qui lui avaient tant manqué durant les quatre années précédentes. Trop loin, elle ne pouvait distinguer clairement les différentes voix qui lui parvenaient de la table Rouge et Or. L'un des Gryffondors s'esclaffa bruyamment, et elle sourit en comparant son rire à un aboiement de chien. D'autres rires lui firent écho, et elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment pouvait régner une telle hilarité à une heure si matinale un jour de rentrée.

En bout de table, les premières années restaient silencieux, picorant dans leurs assiettes, manifestement angoissés. La majorité d'entre eux - ainsi qu'un bon nombre de filles plus âgées- avaient les yeux fixés sur un groupe de quatre garçons situés en bout de table, hilares. Lily leva les yeux au ciel, contenant à grand peine son exaspération.

- Par Merlin, Potter, fit-elle en s'approchant, vous ne pourriez pas faire un peu moins de bruit ? Il est 8h du matin, j'aimerais pouvoir profiter tranquillement de mon petit déjeuner. Et puis, je ne t'ai pas vu à la réunion des préfets à 7h30, tu aurais pu faire un effort pour le premier jour tout de même.

Son ton froid ne sembla pas déstabiliser ledit Potter, que Heather reconnut aisément à ses cheveux bruns en bataille et à ses lunettes rondes. Souriant, et apparemment bien bâti, il était très séduisant, attirant facilement les regards des demoiselles de la table.

- Oh Lily, on a bien le droit de rire un peu, non ? Et pour la réunion, j'avais tout simplement oublié, mais je suis certain que tu m'as déjà pardonné.

Il accompagna ces mots d'un sourire ravageur qui fit soupirer d'exaspération la rouquine. Heather s'assit en face d'elle, à une place des garçons. Peu à peu, des bribes de souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. Ils avaient beaucoup changé. Ceux dont elles se souvenaient n'étaient que des enfants, et aujourd'hui, ils étaient presque des hommes.

Alors qu'elle se servait une tasse de thé fumante, les hiboux investirent la Grande Salle, provoquant l'enthousiasme des centaines d'élèves.

- Bonjour Petrouchka, sourit la jeune fille alors qu'une jolie chouette hulotte se posait sur son épaule, déposant délicatement une lettre dans ses mains.

Heather tendit un bout de gâteau à l'animal, et décacheta la lettre avec une certaine appréhension. L'écriture fine et déliée de sa mère la rasséréna ; ce n'était pas encore son père.

_« Heather, _

_Ton père avait la ferme intention t'envoyer une beuglante, je suis parvenu in extremis à l'en dissuader : un premier jour, ce n'est pas du meilleur effet tu en conviendras. Mais il n'est pas exclu qu'il en envoie une dans les jours à venir, tu es prévenue._

_Tu imagines fort bien dans quel état de fureur Vladimir se trouve actuellement. Ton départ du manoir l'a mis hors de lui, et il m'a fallu déployer des trésors de persuasion pour le calmer. Comment as-tu osé te conduire de la sorte, alors que nous recevions des gens très importants ? Tu imagines l'image que tu donnes de notre famille ? Comment espères-tu trouver un bon parti s'il courre à ton sujet des rumeurs de la sorte ? _

_Sans oublier la frayeur que tu m'as faite ! Je me suis imaginée des choses terribles, et s'il t'était arrivé malheur ? Tu es ma seule fille, mon Amour, et la seule héritière de la lignée Svobonovà , souviens-t-en. _

_Heureusement mes craintes ont vite été apaisées : cette chère Lilith t'as aperçue sur le quai, alors qu'elle accompagnait sa fille au train. Si, souviens toi, nous les avons rencontré à une soirée de bienfaisance au début de l'été, en présence du ministre ! C'est une famille délicieuse, et il est de notoriété publique que tous les Malfoy sont dans les petits papiers du Ministère. Ça aussi, garde le à l'esprit. _

_Je compte d'ailleurs sur toi pour te signaler auprès de cette chère Phoebe, c'est une jeune fille absolument charmante, et son cousin, Lucius Malfoy, est un excellent parti. Il a d'ailleurs étudié à Poudlard, tu as dû le croiser lors des tes premières années ici. _

_J'ai appris par Lilith qu'il existait entre Gryffondor et Serpentard une haine ancestrale, mais je compte sur toi pour ne pas te laisser influencer. De grands héritiers étudient à Serpentard, issus de familles illustres, comme Phoebe. _

_Enfin, nous reparlerons de tout ça en temps voulu. Nous te rendrons probablement visite d'ici quelques semaines. _

_Fais honneur à notre famille, _

_Ta mère qui t'aime, Anastàzie Proskoff . _

_P.S. : Ton petit frère t'envoie ses tendres pensées. Il a fait sa rentrée à Dumstrang il y a quelques jours, Karkaroff est un excellent directeur et tout semble se passer à merveille. Envoie lui une lettre d'ici cette semaine, il en sera heureux. »_

Heather bouillait de rage, mais les derniers mots de sa mère l'apaisèrent. Elle aimait beaucoup son petit frère, Alexander. Qu'il ait été envoyé à Dumstrang, si loin d'elle, était un véritable déchirement. Mais aux yeux d'Anastàzie et de Vladimir Proskoff, le petit Alexander n'avait pas grande importance. Né prématurément, il accusait un sérieux retard physique, et ce malgré une intelligence hors du commun. A 13 ans, il en paraissait à peine onze, c'est pourquoi Heather avait insisté pour qu'il ne fasse sa rentrée à l'école bulgare que maintenant : Dumstrang était notoirement connue pour infliger aux garçons un traitement physique dur, et les plus faibles ne finissaient jamais leur scolarité.

Se tournant vers Lily qui parcourait les titres des journaux, elle lui demanda si elle connaissait un Lucius Malfoy. La jeune fille sembla surprise, et les garçons à côté d'elles s'interrompirent pour écouter leur conversation.

-Malfoy ? Il a étudié à Poudlard, mais il est plus âgé que nous de trois ans il me semble, répondit Lily. Pourquoi cette question ?

-Je t'expliquerai à l'abri des oreilles indiscrète, répondit Heather en fusillant Potter du regard, qui tentait de comprendre de quoi il retournait.

D'un geste vif, elle cacha la lettre dans une poche de son sweat et annonça à Lily qu'elle montait se changer avant de rejoindre le professeur McGonagall, qui l'avait convoqué pour mettre au point certains détails concernant ses options. S'en suivrait la traditionnelle distribution des emplois du temps.

Il ne fallut à Heather que quelques minutes pour regagner son dortoir, enfiler son uniforme et redescendre au premier étage, où était situé le bureau de sa directrice de maison. La voix forte du professeur McGonagall l'invita à entrer avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de frapper à la lourde porte en bois.

- Bonjour miss Proskoff, asseyez-vous, sourit son professeur d'un air maternel. Une tasse de thé ?

Heather déclina poliment, elle venait de prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle attendit patiemment que McGonagall se serve une tasse fumante, laissant ses yeux parcourir la pièce. Comme de bien entendu, la pièce était au couleur des Gryffondors. Sur une étagère située à gauche du bureau, Heather reconnut la Coupe de Quidditch gagnée l'an passé par l'équipe de Potter. Au dessus, une vieille écharpe rouge et or était accrochée au mur. Les photos des équipes successives de Gryffondor côtoyaient les tableaux des anciens directeurs Rouges et Or, ainsi que des photos encadrées et posées sur les étagères, à caractère beaucoup plus personnel, Heather en vit une qui lui tira un sourire. Son professeur, âgée d'environ 16 ou 17 ans y trônait, entourée d'une équipe souriante et fière de la Coupe que la jeune Minerva tendait à bout de bras.

La directrice des lions perçut son regard et sourit :

- J'ose espérer que cette année, Potter saura nous ramener le trophée à nouveau. Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de le donner au professeur Slughorn, ajouta-t-elle les lèvres pincées. Mais nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler Quidditch !

Portant la tasse à ses lèvres, elle reprit son air sévère accoutumé.

- J'ai étudié votre dossier, Miss, et je dois dire que je suis très impressionnée. Vos notes, ainsi que vos appréciations, sont très bonnes, hormis en Soins aux créatures magiques et en Sortilèges, mais je suis certaine que vous parviendrez à vous mettre au niveau. Votre niveau en potion me semble excellent, et il ne fait aucun doute que le professeur Slughorn sera ravi de vous avoir comme élève. Mais je voudrais avoir des éclaircissements à propos de la mention « _spé potion _», qu'en est-il concrètement ?

- Et bien, à partir de la 5ème année, nous devions choisir une spécialité, en fonction de nos résultats et de nos projets d'avenir. Personnellement, j'ai pris « Spé potion », ce qui m'a amenée à suivre 12 heures de cours de potions par semaine. Quatre heures en classe normale, de façon très générale si vous voulez. Mes huit heures restantes étaient particulièrement consacrées à l'art des poisons et de leurs antidotes, ainsi qu'à l'utilisation des potions dans le cadre de la défense contre les forces du mal et la métamorphose.

- Bien. Mais vous savez qu'à Poudlard, tous les enseignements sont à égalité, hormis les options. J'attends donc de vous une implication totale dans _toutes _les matières. J'ai d'ailleurs vu que vous vous êtes inscrites en étude des runes, et vous aurez énormément de travail pour vous mettre à niveau, de même pour l'astronomie. Si vous ressentez l'envie d'approfondir en potion, libre à vous de vous arranger avec le professeur Slughorn. Mais je ne veux en aucun cas que cela nuise à votre apprentissage dans les autres disciplines, suis-je bien claire ?

Heather baissa les yeux, et acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

- Concernant les examens, vous n'échapperez pas aux ASPICS cette année, comme tous les autres élèves de votre année vous devrez travailler pour mériter cet examen.

- Mais, Professeur, j'ai déjà passé l'Assermentation à _Prazky hrad _l'année dernière ! J'ai travaillé très dur pour l'obtenir, et on m'avait dit que cet examen correspondait aux ASPICS ! répliqua la jeune femme d'un ton froid.

- Peut être, Miss, répondit son professeur les lèvres pincées. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi vous devriez passer votre année sans avoir à vous soucier de travailler alors que vos camarades vont étudier avec acharnement. Aucun traitement de faveur, vous le savez !

Heather se leva et prit congé de sa directrice d'un hochement de tête furieux.

Au grand dam de la jeune sorcière, son premier cours se trouvait être deux heures de métamorphose. Visiblement énervée, elle rejoignit Lily qui l'attendait devant la porte de la salle, en grande discussion avec Alice Smith. Celle-ci se présenta à Heather, son sourire franc et ses cheveux courts en bataille lui donnaient un air de rebelle au grand cœur, elle plut immédiatement à la jeune russe et lui fit oublier son désaccord avec le professeur McGonagall.

Adossés au mur juste en face d'elles, se trouvait James Potter et ses amis. Lily vit le regard de son amie s'attarder sur les quatre sorciers, et en profita pour lui faire un rapide rappel sous le regard amusé d'Alice.

- Alors eux, ce sont les Maraudeurs, une vraie légende à Poudlard. Les plus grands farceurs et fouteurs de trouble qu'ait connu ce château si tu veux mon avis. Tu auras l'occasion de les voir en action ce soir, dans la Salle Commune ; ils ne sont pas du genre à passer inaperçu. Le grand brun avec les cheveux un peu long, c'est Sirius Black. L'alter ego de Potter à vrai dire. Tout aussi brillant et fauteur de troubles que lui. Mais il a en plus _l'immense_ qualité d'avoir toutes la population féminine du château à ses pieds.

Heather sourit face à l'ironie mordante de la Préfète en chef. Visiblement, ces fameux Maraudeurs lui donnaient du fil à retordre !

-Ensuite, poursuivit la jolie rousse en désignant l'adolescent qui leur tournait le dos, en pleine discussion avec Black, c'est Remus Lupin. Je dois dire que c'est le seul récupérable des quatre. Pas très bavard, et même discret, il ne fait pas de vague. Et bon élève avec ça. J'avoue que je ne sais pas comment il fait pour supporter les trois autres. Mais bon, j'ose espérer qu'il a une bonne influence sur eux !

-Et le quatrième ? demanda Heather. Je me rappelle vaguement des autres, mais qui est le dernier?

-Oh, Pettigrow ? Il n'est pas vraiment important. Il ne vit qu'à travers les trois autres. Elève moyen, voir médiocre. Les autres l'aident beaucoup, je dois bien leur reconnaitre cette qualité.

Lesdits Maraudeurs n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir entendu leur conversation, du moins ils ne s'y intéressèrent pas. Lupin fit tout de même une remarque à propos de la brune discutant avec Lily. Ils l'avaient remarquée au cours du petit déjeuner, une nouvelle ? James haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance. Il lui semblait l'avoir déjà vu, mais impossible de mettre un prénom sur ce joli visage ; il poserait la question à Lily.

Et pour cause, comment auraient-ils pu faire le lien entre la belle l'adolescente hautaine qu'elle était, et cette enfant timide et réservée qu'elle était lors de ces deux premières années d'études à Poudlard ? Heather n'était plus la même, ni aux yeux de ses camarades, ni à ceux de ses professeurs. Encore moins aux siens.

La vingtaine d'élèves se mit soudain en mouvement et fut aspirée à l'intérieur de la salle. Heather s'accrocha d'autorité au bras de Lily, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas rester seule pour cette double heure de cours qui s'annonçait peu attrayante.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3 : **_

_**« Alors comme ça, tu veux jouer au Quidditch ? »**_

La journée était enfin arrivée à son terme. Etouffant un bâillement de lassitude, Heather suivit Lily dans leur Salle Commune. Il était 19h30, elles revenaient tout juste de diner. S'enfonçant avec plaisir dans les profondeurs d'un fauteuil au velours rouge terni par les années, Heather ferma les yeux. Autour d'elle, les premières années échangeaient leurs impressions, enthousiasmés par cette première journée. Comme eux, la jeune fille se sentait fébrile. Cette année n'aurait rien de comparable aux précédentes, elle en était intimement convaincue.

Après les deux heures de métamorphose en compagnie des Serdaigles, la jeune fille, n'étudiant pas Histoire de la Magie, avait profité de quelques heures de liberté dans le parc en compagnie de Lily et d'Alice. Elle avait ensuite mangé avec cette dernière, tandis que la préfète en chef allait à son cours d'arithmancie. Alice Smith se révélait être une jeune femme pleine de surprise. Âgée d'un an de plus qu'Heather et Lily -elle était rentrée à Poudlard à l'âge de 12 ans-, elle faisait preuve à la fois d'une grande maturité et d'un enthousiasme enfantin qui faisait sourire la jeune russe. Elle s'était montrée très intéressée par les différences entre l'enseignement du Prazky hrad et celui de Poudlard et Heather s'était fait une joie de lui compter ses quatre ans d'études dans la plus célèbre école de sorcellerie d'Europe de l'Est.

En descendant aux cachots, Alice avait présenté à sa nouvelle camarade son petit ami, Frank Londubat, lui aussi en 7ème année à Gryffondor. Malgré elle, la jeune russe fut surprise de s'être liée si facilement avec les deux sorciers. Elle n'était pas d'un naturel sociable à ce point. Loin d'elle l'idée de s'isoler totalement des autres, au contraire elle aimait la compagnie, mais elle ne se liait véritablement qu'après beaucoup de temps. Durant ces deux premières années à Poudlard, elle avait un nombre infini de connaissances, mais aucun ami. Il avait fallu qu'elle parte, pour qu'une complicité s'installe entre elle et Lily, à partir d'une simple lettre que la jolie rousse lui avait envoyé pour son anniversaire. Et aujourd'hui, en quelques heures, deux personnes qui lui étaient totalement étrangères l'avaient véritablement adoptée, à sa plus grande joie. Débordant d'une joie de vivre communicative, ils avaient tout de suite mis Heather très à l'aise, en la traitant comme si elle avait toujours étudié à Poudlard.

Elle avait ensuite retrouvé Lily pour ce premier cours de potion tant attendu.

Si elle fut déçue par le professeur Slughorn qu'elle avait espéré plus passionnant, elle fut en revanche enthousiasmée par le contenu des cours qu'elle jugea suffisamment complexe pour être intéressant, sans poser toutefois de difficultés majeures : ses devoirs de potion ne seraient certainement pas un problème au cours de l'année.

Le double cours de sortilège qui avait clôt la journée l'avait également rassurée : le professeur Flitwick lui était plutôt sympathique -du moins beaucoup plus que l'enseignante qu'elle avait eu à Prague durant quatre ans-, et saurait certainement la motiver pour la remettre à niveau.

Lily, assise à une table, était déjà absorbée dans ses premiers devoirs de métamorphose. Le professeur McGonagall n'avait pas été tendre avec eux, en leur donnant dès le premier jour 75 cm de parchemin sur « La théorie du transplanage » pour le mercredi suivant, de façon à les préparer aux cours de transplanage qui auraient lieu dans les semaines à venir. Alors que la Salle Commune s'emplissait progressivement, la jeune filles s'attarda sur le groupe des Maraudeurs qui s'étaient installés au centre de la pièce. Discutant avec animation, ils ne semblaient pas faire attention à la multitude de regards braqués sur eux. Assis sur un accoudoir du canapé défoncé comme un roi sur son trône, Sirius Black lançait des regards satisfaits à ses jeunes adoratrices assises aux tables alentours.

S'installant face à Lily de façon à pouvoir continuer son observation des tombeurs de Gryffondors, Heather sortir à son tour un parchemin et ouvrit son _Manuel avancé de métamorphose _en soupirant. Griffonnant une esquisse de plan, elle jeta un coup d'œil aux Maraudeurs qui s'esclaffaient bruyamment. Le rire semblable à des aboiements de chien qu'elle avait remarqué au petit déjeuner appartenait à Black. De grands yeux gris pétillants de joie illuminaient un visage aux traits fins et nobles, encadrés par des cheveux bruns, presque noir, qui lui tombaient sur les yeux avec _une sorte d'élégance désinvolte_. Mais plus que tout, il avait cette suffisance captivante, à la fois insupportable et terriblement attirante propre aux grandes familles de la noblesse magique ; il n'était guère étonnant que tant de filles rêvent secrètement du Gryffondor : Sirius Black était incontestablement beau.

Achevant sa première partie, la jeune fille s'étira comme un chat. Lily venait d'achever son devoir et flânait dans son manuel, lisant en diagonale les prochaines leçons à venir. Était-il possible d'être plus studieuse que la jolie préfète ? Heather en doutait. De nouveau, elle jeta un coup d'œil aux Maraudeurs. Cette fois, son regard s'attarda sur Remus Lupin. Contrairement à Black ou Potter, il n'émanait pas de lui cette confiance insolente, mais il avait un charme différent de celui de ses amis, bien plus inexplicable.

Assis à droite de Black, il participait à moitié à la conversation, plongé dans un livre. Ses cheveux châtains, en bataille, semblait par endroit prendre une teinte à mi chemin entre le gris et le fauve. « Surprenant, mais esthétique » songea la jeune fille. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers ses amis, elle put apercevoir leur sublime couleur marron doré, pétillant d'intelligence et reflétant tout à la fois une grande sagesse, et une infinie tristesse. Son beau visage indiquait une lassitude surprenante vu son âge. Il se leva soudain, et Heather put apprécier sa carrure. Mince mais visiblement musclé, il évoquait à la jeune fille un arbre fin et bien proportionné, qui pouvait fléchir sous la force du vent, mais ne cèderait jamais.

Absorbée dans sa contemplation des garçons, elle ne vit pas la tornade blonde arriver à grand pas à sa table et prendre place à ses côtés. Lily sursauta violemment, et Jill Higgs leur offrit son plus beau sourire.

- Salut, je suis Jill Higgs, fit-elle à Heather en lui tendant la main.

- Je sais qui tu es, sourit la russe visiblement amusée. Je me souviens de toi.

- En bien j'espère !

Heather ne répondit pas, et Jill ne s'en offusqua pas, enchainant sur les essais de Quidditch à venir. Elle voulait s'inscrire, mais craignait d'être la seule fille. Et puis, elle ne savait pas quels étaient les postes libres. Cette fille n'avait aucun complexe à venir étaler toute sa vie à une inconnue.

- C'est bien Potter le capitaine, non ? demanda Heather s'en s'émouvoir de couper Jill dans ses jérémiades, s'attirant un regard noir de cette dernière.

Lily le lui confirma et Heather se leva sans un mot. Sa démarche féline et exceptionnellement hautaine fit s'écarter les plus jeunes qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. Elle s'arrêta face au canapé qu'occupaient les Maraudeurs, qui lui jetèrent un coup d'œil interrogatif, alors que Jill et Lily ne la quittaient pas des yeux, déstabilisées.

- Bonjour, je suis Heather Proskoff, et non, je ne suis pas « une nouvelle », puisque j'ai étudié à Poudlard mes deux premières années, annonça-t-elle de but en blanc de sa voix suffisante. Tu es bien James Potter ?

Celui acquiesça, visiblement surpris, mais intéressé par ce que Heather avait à dire. Autour d'eux, le silence s'était fait, tous étaient intrigués par cette quasi inconnue pleine de morgue.

- Je voulais savoir comment s'organisent les essais de Quidditch, et quels postes sont libres.

Le visage de James s'illumina ; des murmures déçus parcoururent la salle. Ce n'était « que ça ». Se levant, il indiqua à ses amis qu'il revenait et entraina la jeune fille l'extérieur de la Salle Commune, dans le couloir.

- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il en s'appuyant négligemment contre le mur, mais je ne supporte pas qu'on épie mes conversations -les groupies de Sirius sont les meilleures à ce petit jeu. Alors comme ça, tu veux jouer dans l'équipe ?

- Si tu as une place pour moi, acquiesça-t-elle.

- Hum, Jordan est parti, ainsi que Laurens. Je suppose que les Turner vont reprendre leurs postes de batteur, réfléchit-il en comptant sur ses doigts. J'ai un poste d'attrapeur, un poursuiveur, et je pense que j'aurai besoin de joueurs de réserve. Je vais organiser des essais équitables pour chaque poste, mais je ne pense pas me séparer de mes joueurs actuels, nous sommes relativement bons.

Heather hocha la tête face à la franchise du capitaine, elle comprenait.

- Tu voulais jouer à quel poste ?

- Attrapeur ou batteur, répondit-elle. Mais je pense être plus efficace à chercher le Vif d'Or qu'avec une batte entre les mains.

James lui indiqua les horaires des essais du samedi à venir, accompagné d'un sourire à faire se pâmer toutes les filles du pays. Satisfaite, la jeune fille retourna auprès de Jill et Lily, toutes deux curieuses de savoir le contenu de la conversation. Après un bref résumé, et avoir indiqué à Jill quand se dérouleraient les essais, Heather regagna son dortoir. Il était maintenant près de vingt heure trente, et elle ressentait le besoin de s'isoler.

La lettre de sa mère était toujours dans la poche de sa robe. S'asseyant sur son lit, elle la sortit et la relut avec attention.

_« Tu imagines fort bien dans quel état de fureur Vladimir se trouve actuellement. Ton départ du manoir l'a mis hors de lui, et il m'a fallu déployer des trésors de persuasion pour le calmer. » _Comme à son habitude, sa mère en faisait trop. Elle imaginait très bien que son père ait été exaspéré par sa « fugue », mais jamais il ne se serait mis en hors de lui, et encore moins en présence d'invités importants. Son père était un homme calme, posé, et jamais il n'haussait la voix. Mais les tempêtes silencieuses qu'étaient ses colères n'en étaient que plus effrayantes.

La jeune fille mit quelques secondes à retrouver le nom de ces éminents personnages. _Yaxsley, et Avery_. Deux anglais dont les regards concupiscents à son égard lui avaient donné la nausée. Elle ignorait ce qu'ils voulaient à son père, ou plutôt elle ne voulait pas le savoir. Depuis quelques années, elle ne cherchait plus connaître les manigances de son géniteur.

Elle relut une dernière fois la lettre, et sourit au nom de son petit frère. Elle devait lui écrire, dès maintenant ! Cette première semaine de cours à Dumstrang devait être aussi exaltante qu'éprouvante. Elle avait juré, si quelqu'un osait s'en prendre à son petit frère et profiter de sa vulnérabilité physique et affective, qu'elle irait elle-même détruire le coupable.

Assise sur son lit, elle s'empara d'un parchemin et d'une plume.

« _Alex', _

_Premier jour de cours, et je me sens déjà chez moi au château. Cela fait bizarre de suivre les cours en anglais, en quatre ans j'ai perdu beaucoup de vocabulaire. Mais je suis certaine que ça reviendra d'ici quelques semaines. J'ai retrouvé tous ces gens que j'ai rencontré il y a maintenant 6 ans. C'est étrange comme sensation. Ce sont toujours les mêmes, mais en différents. Enfin, ce n'est pas le sujet de ma lettre. _

_J'espère que ta rentrée à Dumstrang se passe bien, et que l'acclimatation n'est pas trop difficile. Est-ce que tu t'en sors avec la langue ? Et tes camarades, comment sont-ils ? _

_Je compte sur toi pour m'écrire le plus souvent possible, et sois sur que je ferai de même. Si jamais tu as un problème, n'oublie pas le miroir à double sens, j'aurai toujours le mien sur moi, et tu sais que je peux être à tes côtés en une vingtaine de minutes si tu as besoin de moi. _

_J'aurai encore des millions de choses à te raconter sur cette première journée (mon professeur de potion a l'air très intéressant, et je vais peut être jouer dans l'équipe de Quidditch (!), je me suis déjà liée d'amitié avec une fille de mon dortoir, amie avec Lily, et son petit ami, et je pense qu'il y a des gens à découvrir ici .. !) _

_Enfin, il est tard, je te laisse mon Ange, prends soin de toi ! _

_Ta sœur, Heather Esfir Cléia Proskoff. » _

Alors qu'elle posait le point final à sa lettre, Lily pénétra dans le dortoir. La jeune préfète en chef sauta sur le lit, et avant qu'Heather n'ait pu esquisser un geste, elle lui prit la feuille des mains et la parcourut du regard. Déçue, elle la lui rendit, alors qu'Heather retenait mal un fou rire devant la déception de la rouquine.

- Je ne lis pas le russe, bougonna cette dernière.

- C'est une lettre pour mon frère, rien de bien passionnant, je te rassure. Je dois passer à la volière, tu m'accompagnes ?

En chemin, Heather conta brièvement le contenu de la lettre reçue le matin. Lily, en fille de moldus résolument modernes, parut horrifiée.

- Vous pratiquez encore les mariages arrangés?

Heather haussa les épaules pour toute réponse. De nombreuses familles de Sang Pur agissaient de la sorte. Bien sur, certains avaient de la chance et tombaient amoureux de la bonne personne, mais c'était plutôt rare. En Angleterre comme en Russie, la préservation de la pureté du sang se faisait au détriment des sentiments !

- Et elle compte réellement te faire épouser Malfoy ?

- Je ne le connais même pas ! Qui est-ce ? s'exclama Heather, inquiétée par la mine épouvantée de Lily.

Heather devait s'en souvenir. Il avait étudié à Poudlard, mais était plus âgé qu'elles, et avaient donc quitté l'école deux ans auparavant. C'était incontestablement un élève brillant, extrêmement séduisant, mais aussi un Serpentard pure souche. Il avait fait énormément de torts aux Gryffondors, et spécialement aux Maraudeurs. Il passait pour quelqu'un de froid, de terriblement orgueilleux et peu enclin à la gentillesse.

Heather resta silencieuse. Elles grimpèrent les dernières marches les séparant de l'antre des hiboux, et la chouette hulotte vint se poser devant sa propriétaire.

- Apporte cette lettre à Alexander, Petrouchka, à l'école de sorcellerie de Dumstrang, Bulgarie. Et j'exige une réponse avant que tu reviennes !

L'animal hulula doucement avant de s'envoler dans la nuit déjà noire. Lily prit la main de son amie et elles regagnèrent rapidement la Tour : il n'était pas question que la préfète en chef se fasse prendre à enfreindre le couvre feu dès le premier soir !


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : **

_**« Ce n'est pas digne du nom que tu portes. »**_

Le soleil perçait à peine au travers les lourds rideaux rouges, il était encore tôt. Heather rejeta ses lourdes couvertures et, constatant que tout le monde dormait encore, décida d'aller avancer son travail dans la Salle Commune. Elle enfila un large sweat gris par-dessus son pyjama, saisit son livre de métamorphose et descendit silencieusement.

La pièce était vide, et dans l'âtre de chaudes braises rougeoyaient encore. La pendule indiquait 6h28. Personne ne serait debout avant une bonne demie heure, cela lui laissait tout juste le temps de terminer son devoir entamé la veille. La jeune fille soupira, ouvrit son livre et se mit au travail.

Lorsque des pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier des dortoirs, elle posait le point final à son essai. Satisfaite, elle rangea le tout d'un coup de baguette et leva les yeux vers les nouveaux arrivants. Sans surprise, elle reconnut les Maraudeurs, accompagnés de Londubat et de Johnson. James lui fit un sourire et s'avança vers elle, suivi de Black qui ouvrit des yeux effarés.

- Par Merlin, Proskoff, serais-tu une nouvelle Lily Evans en puissance ?

Heather lui jeta un regard rempli d'incompréhension, et ce fut Lupin qui vint à son secours.

- Sirius n'est pas capable de comprendre les gens qui travaillent si tôt le matin, sourit doucement le lycanthrope.

La jeune russe sourit d'un air moqueur, et se levant prestement, déclara à Black qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, Lily était tout bonnement inimitable. Son _Manuel avancé de métamorphose _sous le bras, elle prit congé des garçons d'un hochement de tête et regagna son dortoir. Lily et Alice dormaient encore, mais Jill était en train de s'habiller. Heather prit une douche rapide, enfila son uniforme et elles descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner toutes les deux.

- Alors, tu comptes te présenter aux essais samedi ? demanda avidement la petite blonde.

Sa camarade ne répondit pas tout de suite, un petit sourire énigmatique collé aux lèvres.

- Et toi? répondit-elle un peu moqueuse.

Jill rougit fortement. Elle ne savait pas trop, elle n'était pas mauvaise sur un balai mais elle craignait le ridicule. Peut être au poste de gardienne…

- Il n'est pas libre, répondit simplement Heather en se resservant du café, alors que Jill affichait un regard triste.

Cette fille était vraiment étrange. Sociable, jolie, ouverte et souriante, mais en même temps timide, peu sure d'elle et facilement ébranlable. Ou peut être était-ce juste un autre moyen d'attirer l'attention sur elle. Heather n'était pas certaine de l'apprécier. Heureusement, Lily apparut à ce moment là, les yeux encore gonflés de sommeil, la sauvant ainsi des plaintes de la petite blonde. Au même moment, les hiboux firent leur apparition dans la Grande Salle. Tous les élèves poussèrent des cris de joie, hormis Heather qui retint son souffle ; un hibou grand duc volait vers elle, une lettre écarlate entre les serres.

Le regard tourmenté de la russe n'avait pas échappé à Black, qui le fit remarquer à ses amis. Avec une curiosité un peu malsaine, les quatre compères se rapprochèrent au maximum de Lily et Heather, alors que cette dernière prenait la lettre en main. Une Beuglante de son père, elle ne l'attendait pas de sitôt. D'un geste vif, elle déchira l'enveloppe.

Toute la Grande Salle se tut, et se tourna vers la table des Rouges et Or. Une voix forte, d'une froideur inimaginable, emplit alors la pièce. Ce n'était pas des cris comme on en avait l'habitude, non, c'était bien pire que cela. L'homme qui parlait avec un léger accent russe, et chacun de ses mots étaient parfaitement pesés, jamais il ne haussait la voix. Ce ton froid, métallique, à la limite de l'inhumain, fit frissonner plus d'un élève.

_« Heather Esfir Cléia Proskoff ! _

_Je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler pourquoi tu reçois aujourd'hui cette lettre, petite idiote. Tu m'as extrêmement déçu. Comment as-tu osé te comporter de la sorte, en présence d'invités qui plus est ! Tu m'as mis dans l'embarras face à de puissants associés, tu as terni notre nom, tu nous a déshonoré, nous, tes parents. Tu t'es conduite comme la pire des enfants gâtée, et tu m'as fait honte. Comment veux-tu que je me fasse respecter de ces gens si j'apparais à leur yeux incapable de tenir ma propre fille?_

_En fuyant la maison comme une minable petite voleuse, lâchement, tu as en plus inquiété ta mère. Il aurait pu t'arriver le pire, tu aurais pu te faire déshonorer par un homme dans la rue, te faire agresser, qu'en sais-je? As-tu pensé une seule seconde à la douleur que tu causerais à ta mère s'il t'arrivait malheur ? As-tu réfléchi au rôle primordial que tu tiens dans la famille ? Tu sais pertinemment que tu es la seule héritière digne de ce nom. Tu es l'avenir de notre grande et noble famille, nous ne pouvons risquer de te perdre! _

_Et encore moins de voir notre réputation, notre nom sali dans la presse ! Tu sais très bien que ces pitoyables journalistes sans talents attendent le moindre faux pas de notre part, le moindre fait divers pour se jeter dessus et en faire la une de tous les quotidiens. Nous ne pouvons nous le permettre. Pour une fois, cesse de ne penser qu'à toi et tiens ta place! _

_Ce n'est pas un comportement digne du nom que tu portes, et j'espère que tu as conscience de ce qui t'attend lors des prochaines vacances, petite sotte. Dans ton propre intérêt, tu vas devoir modifier ton attitude. _

_Tu sais que je sais me montrer convaincant. _

_Ton père. »_

Toute l'assistance retint son souffle. Les derniers mots avaient été prononcé d'une voix lourde de menace, et Lily semblait vraiment inquiète pour son amie. Mais Heather ne dit mot. Derrière elle, les Serpentards riaient.

Sirius regarda la jeune fille avec attention. Elle était belle, et digne, même après une telle lettre. Ses grands yeux bruns incrustés d'or fixaient un point invisible dans le mur ; elle ne les avait pas baissé une seule seconde face aux remontrances de son père. Ses longs cheveux bruns, auxquels le soleil prêtait des accents dorés et des reflets auburn étaient relevé en un chignon rapide, accentuant son élégance aristocratique. Sirius avait immédiatement repéré chez elle le maintien, l'élégance hautaine que donne l'éducation noble des grandes familles Sang Purs. Et la lettre n'avait fait que confirmer sa première impression. Cette fille avait appris la suffisance, l'orgueil et l'élégance ; chacun de ses gestes étaient emprunts de la superbe familiale, et cela se retrouvait sur chaque trait de son visage. À l'image de son père, Heather avait un visage au traits fins mais durs, des pommettes hautes et un nez légèrement busqué. Ce profil noble évoquait à Sirius un oiseau de proie, au regard perçant.

Alors que la lettre achevait de se consumer, elle sourit enfin, d'un sourire sincère qui contrastait avec la dureté de ses traits. Il nota les quelques tâches de rousseurs qui parcourait son visage au teint halé, réchauffant sa beauté glaciale.

Personne n'osait dire quoi que ce soit. Heather prit le temps de terminer son thé, avec tout le calme dont elle était encore capable. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Il n'était que 7h31. Elle adressa un sourire d'excuse à Lily. « On se voit en potion. » et, ses quelques livres de cours sous le bras, quitta la table.

A la table des Serpentards un garçon aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux émeraudes ne la quitta pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans l'escalier.

Arrivée au quatrième étage, Heather se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Elle avait besoin de calme, et se doutait qu'il n'y aurait pas foule à une heure si matinale. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'y croiser Lupin ! Plongé dans la contemplation d'un rayon sur les créatures magiques, il ne l'aperçut pas tout de suite. La jeune fille se crispa, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire. Passer son chemin, lui dire bonjour ? Elle n'eut le temps ni de l'une, ni de l'autre solution, car l'ancien préfet se retourna soudain et lui adressa un doux sourire.

- Tout va bien ? lui demanda-t-il doucement, comme on parle à un animal effrayé.

Sa voix était chaude, un peu rauque, mais douce et rassurante comme une caresse. La jeune fille se détendit légèrement et répondit d'une voix qu'elle voulait sans expression.

- Je cherchais juste un endroit calme.

Lupin acquiesça, semblant comprendre. Il lui indiqua une table, au bout de l'allée à gauche, masquée par une large étagère. Personne n'y viendrait la déranger. Ses affaires y étaient posées, mais il pouvait se mettre à une autre table, si elle voulait être seule. Elle secoua la tête, la présence du garçon ne la gênerait pas.

Effectivement, Lupin n'avait pas tort. Coincée entre le mur et deux étagères, la table de travail était presque invisible. Elle s'y faufila et s'y assit lourdement. Les coudes sur la table, le visage dans les mains, tremblante de rage, elle tacha de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même. Elle tuerait plutôt que de l'avouer, mais la lettre de son père l'avait ébranlée. Les derniers mots de la missive étaient éloquents : sa prochaine visite au domicile familial promettait d'être douloureuse. Son cœur s'emballa à nouveau, et elle sentit grandir en elle cette colère froide, indicible.

Lupin revint à la table, les bras chargés de livres. Il ne posa aucune question à la jeune fille qui se contenta de le regarder travailler, heureuse de pouvoir focaliser son attention sur autre chose. Le fixant sans aucune gêne, Heather le détailla plus encore que l'avant-veille. S'il n'avait pas eu cet air fatigué, cette lassitude voilée dans ses yeux d'ambres, il aurait pu être très beau. Elle remarqua avec étonnement des cicatrices multiples sur ses mains, ainsi que ses avants bras, mais ne posa pas de questions. Il respectait son silence, elle respecterait le sien.

Au dessus de leurs têtes, l'horloge égrenait les secondes. Bien vite, l'atmosphère calme et poussiéreuse de la bibliothèque, accompagnée du frottement régulier de la plume de Lupin sur son parchemin, achevèrent de calmer ses nerfs mis à vif. Le sorcier dût le sentir, car il releva la tête et ses prunelles dorés, incrustées d'éclats verts et gris, se plantèrent dans les iris noisette de la jeune fille.

- Si je te propose un carré de chocolat, tu acceptes ?

Ses yeux reflétaient une malice enfantine et l'envie sincère de faire plaisir. Heather osa un vrai sourire, et hocha la tête. Lupin saisit son sac de toile rapiécé et en sortit une tablette de chocolat qu'il coupa en deux.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle en portant le délicieux carré à ses lèvres.

Lupin lui rendit un sourire et relut une dernière fois son devoir avant de refermer les livres. Mue par un instinct soudain, la jeune fille se leva prestement, lui ôta les livres des mains avec douceur et alla les ranger.

Bien lui en avait pris, car des pas résonnèrent dans la salle, et bientôt les amis de Lupin arrivèrent. Sans savoir pourquoi, la jeune fille préférait qu'ils ne les voient pas ensembles. Lupin se leva et échangea quelques mots avec ses amis et ils s'apprêtaient à quitter la pièce lorsqu'un cri les arrêta :

- Lupin !

Celui-ci se retourna, surpris.

- Merci pour le coup de main.

Il hocha la tête dans un demi sourire. Le ton d'Heather était redevenu froid, distant. La jeune femme ne se liait pas facilement. Il répondit rapidement à la curiosité de ses amis en leur expliquant qu'elle avait eu besoin d'aide pour trouver un livre. Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge. Le sujet fut clos.

Le mardi, les Gryffons de 7ème années n'avaient pas cours entre 11h et 14h. Lily et Heather en profitèrent pour aller flâner dans le parc, avant se s'installer sous un arbre pour avancer leurs devoirs.

La préfète-en-chef était une élève curieuse, attentive en cours et naturellement très douée, mais sa peur panique de l'échec, due à sa condition d'enfant de Moldus, la poussait au perfectionnisme le plus extrême, et elle n'était guère capable de passer plus d'une heure sans travailler d'une quelconque façon. Heather trouvait ça exagéré, mais savait qu'elle avait du retard à rattraper de son côté, en Sortilèges, en Astronomie et surtout en Etude des runes, c'est pourquoi elle jugeait l'influence de son amie véritablement bénéfique.

Alors que Lily commençait son devoir sur les élixirs éternels imposé par le professeur Slughorn, Heather laissait ses pensées vagabonder, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Le double cours de potion avec lequel elles avaient débuté la journée avait été singulier. Dans son souvenir, l'animosité entre Serpentards et Gryffondors n'était pas si forte. Mais aujourd'hui, elle aurait juré qu'un meurtre allait avoir lieu dans les cachots.

Les Maraudeurs, Black en particulier, semblait nourrir une haine incommensurable à l'égard d'un groupe de Serpentard. Ils étaient quatre, mais elle n'avait retenu le nom que de celui qui semblait être le leader. Owein Rhys Meyer. Insolemment beau, et terriblement élégant.

« L'alter ego physique de Black » sourit-elle. C'en était d'autant plus amusant qu'ils ne pouvaient littéralement pas se supporter. Elle aurait pu toucher leur haine réciproque tant la tension était palpable durant ce cours. Et elle-même devait avouer qu'elle ne le trouvait pas particulièrement sympathique au premier abord. Cependant, sa mère voulait qu'elle se lie d'amitié avec Phoebe Malfoy, qu'elle avait reconnu à ses longs cheveux blonds argentés et qui semblait très proche de Rhys Meyer. Si elle faisait ce que sa mère voulait, elle serait certainement plus indulgente envers Alexander.

Elle soupira, puis chassa ses pensées démoralisantes en ouvrant son _Manuel d'aide à l'étude des Runes. _Ce livre n'était utilisé qu'en troisième année, mais elle avait besoin de se mettre à niveau dans cette matière qu'elle n'avait jamais étudié. Lily lui avait donc prêté, et durant les deux prochaines semaines Heather ne suivrait pas les cours, le temps de se mettre à niveau seule ; ça n'allait pas être simple, mais il le fallait. A la fin de l'année, les A.S.P. les attendaient.

À 14 heures, les deux étudiantes quittèrent la quiétude du parc pour se rendre à leur premier cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Lily, impatiente de découvrir leur nouveau professeur, devait traîner Heather dans les couloirs pour la forcer à avancer plus vite.

- Par Merlin, Lily, parfois je regrette de m'être attachée à toi !

La préfète éclata d'un rire clair, absolument charmant, qui tira un sourire à son amie. Au premier étage, tous les Gryffondors étaient déjà là adossés au mur, tandis que les Serpentards, au milieu du couloir, les regardaient avec mépris.

- Ça commence bien, siffla Heather entre ses dents, s'adossant au mur à son tour.

Le cour ne commencerait que dans une dizaine de minutes. Largement assez pour une petite joute, jugèrent les Verts et Argent. Le dénommé Rhys Meyer fixait Heather étrangement. Ses grands yeux verts ne reflétaient aucun sentiment, et les traits fins de son visage ne trahissaient pas la plus légère émotion. D'un geste désinvolte, il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds cendrés et se décida enfin à s'approcher de la belle russe.

« Merlin qu'il est beau… »

Autour d'elle les Gryffondors se turent, et il lui sembla entendre Black pousser un juron. Rhys Meyer offrit à Heather un sourire séducteur auquel la jeune fille répondit. Maintenant face à elle, il lui tendit la main.

- Bonjour, nous n'avons pas été présentés il me semble. Je m'appelle Owein Rhys Meyer.

- Heather Proskoff, répondit-elle en saisissant sa main.

Elle frissonna. Poignée de main forte, assurée et une peau délicieusement douce.

- J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de ta famille, mes parents la respectent beaucoup, poursuivit le Serpent. Je tenais cependant à te dire qu'être amie avec les Sangs de Bourbes et les traîtres à leur sang n'est pas digne du nom que tu portes ; et malheureusement pour toi, Gryffondor en est rempli.

Avec toute la superbe d'une héritière russe, elle répondit à Rhys Meyer de ne pas s'inquiéter.

- Partager un dortoir ou une maison n'implique pas forcément d'être ami.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5 : **_

_**« Tu peux aussi aller te faire foutre. »**_

Heather fut tirée du sommeil par des coups insistants au carreau de la fenêtre. Etouffant quelques jurons en russe, elle daigna s'extraire des couvertures chaudes pour ouvrir à un volatile qui apporta avec lui une bourrasque glacée.

- Petrouchka ! Tu as fait vite !

La chouette hulotte laissa tomber une lettre sur le lit et repartit sans demander son reste. Heather jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui indiquait cinq heures. Elle se replongea sous les couvertures.

Lily allongée dans son lit, regarda son « amie » se rendormir en une fraction de seconde. Soupira.

Le premier cours de la matinée était Soins aux créatures magiques. Heather posa son emploi du temps et poussa un long soupir. Elle était la seule Gryffondor à le faire, et n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver seule face aux Poufsouffles. Se levant avec mauvaise humeur tandis que ses trois voisines de dortoir pouvaient profiter d'une heure supplémentaire de sommeil, elle fila sous la douche et s'habilla rapidement. A la table des Gryffondors, elle nota les regards méprisants que lui jetèrent les Maraudeurs. C'était compréhensible, après son semblant de discussion avec Rhys Meyer la veille. Mais sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi, la colère qu'elle lut dans les prunelles d'ambre de Lupin l'attrista. Les ignorant superbement, elle déjeuna seule, et personne ne put lire sur son visage hautain et fermé le trouble jeté par les battements affolés de son cœur.

Elle sortit, son sac de cours sur l'épaule, plongée dans ses pensées. Derrière elle, Lupin et Londubat parlaient à voix basse, d'elle, sans doute. Elle se souvint soudain de la lettre reçue quelques heures plus tôt et la sortit vivement de son sac. Elle reconnut avec plaisir l'écriture en patte de mouche de son petit frère, et son visage froid se fendit en un large sourire.

_« Heather, _

_Ta lettre m'a fait plaisir, tu me manques. _

_Tout se passe bien à l'Institut Dumstrang. Ça fait maintenant deux semaines que j'y suis, et je me sens parfaitement intégré. Les deux premiers jours, certains ont tenté de me créer des ennuis, mais grâce aux sortilèges que toi et Père m'avez appris, j'ai pu me défendre. Plus personne ne se moque de moi maintenant, et je me suis fait beaucoup d'amis. Et puis, notre nom fait peur, je l'ai remarqué à plusieurs reprises. Parfois, j'en joue. Mais… n'est-ce pas une vilaine chose que d'effrayer ses camarades simplement par la réputation de sa famille ?_

_Un élève de mon année a été roué de coups la semaine passée. Il est parti pour être soigné, et ses affaires ont disparues du dortoir. Je crois qu'il ne va pas revenir. Ça me fait peur parfois. Mais alors je pense à toi, à ton courage, et puis à Père. Je veux qu'il soit fier de moi. _

_L'enceinte de l'école est plutôt sinistre. Mon dortoir n'est pas très agréable, sombre et froid. J'ai mis une photo de toi au dessus de mon lit, ton sourire illumine la pièce. Et tous mes amis te trouvent très belle. _

_Les cours sont passionnants, et je ne rencontre que peu de problème de vocabulaire. Suivre un cours en bulgare n'est pas plus difficile que suivre un cours en tchèque. Je voulais faire comme toi, me spécialiser dans l'art des potions, mais le professeur me fait terriblement peur. Il me déteste, et se moque de moi sans arrêt, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Le professeur Karkaroff est un bon directeur, un peu sévère mais juste. Il a beaucoup de respect (de crainte ?) pour Père, et a dit que je deviendrai un excellent élément de cette école, j'étais fier. Il veut m'intégrer dans son cours « Etudes des Forces Magiques ». Mais j'ai entendu dans les couloirs que ce cours enseigne la Magie Noire, et qu'il forme les futurs mages noirs. Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de ça. Que dois-je faire ? _

_Ecris-moi vite, ta présence me manque. Mère m'a envoyé une lettre pour me raconter ce que tu as fait, ça ne m'a pas vraiment surpris, mais fais attention. Père ne sera plus indulgent avec toi.. Mes vacances d'automne durent près de deux semaines et demi. Nous aurons le temps de nous voir. _

_Je t'embrasse, _

_Ton frère, Alexander Valerian Proskoff. »_

Heather sourit. Elle n'aimait personne autant que son petit frère. Alors qu'elle arrivait en bordure de la Forêt où devait avoir lieu le cours, elle sentit sur sa nuque un regard brulant. Se retournant vivement, elle aperçut le regard assassin de Lupin. Sentant la colère l'envahir, la jeune femme s'arrêta et toisa le Gryffondor. Celui-ci ne prit pas la peine de s'arrêter et la dépassa d'un pas rageur, la bousculant sans scrupule.

Massant son épaule endolorie, la jeune fille gagna à son tour le premier rang. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé Lupin capable d'un tel comportement. Plusieurs élèves la dévisageaient sans gêne. Elle afficha son air le plus hautain et sortit de quoi prendre des notes. Le cours s'écoula lentement. Alors que l'heure touchait à sa fin, derrière elle, une élève de Poufsouffle murmura :

- C'est une russe, elle étudiait à Prague avant. On dit que sa famille est une des plus anciennes lignées de sorciers d'Europe, mais qu'ils ont perdu toute leur fortune il y a quelques années. Mes parents m'ont dit que leur seul espoir de regagner un certain statut social était de la marier à fils de bonne famille. Et elle obéit sans réfléchir, je trouve ça pa-thé-tique.

Profitant que leur professeur ait le dos tourné, Heather se retourna vivement et offrit à la Poufsouffle son sourire le plus hypocrite.

- Bonjour, ton prénom, s'il te plait ?

- Euh.. Elliane.. Elliane Williams..

Le sourire d'Heather disparut et elle dévisagea la Noir & Or avec tout le mépris dont elle était capable.

- Je suis ravie de t'inspirer de la pitié, mais je crois que de nous deux, je ne suis pas la plus à plaindre, Williams. Je me fous de tes petits commérages de gamines, mais si je te reprends à tenir ce genre de propos à mon sujet, ou à propos de ma famille, je ferai en sorte que tu inspires _vraiment _pitié, à l'ensemble de cette école.

Le ton cinglant de la russe avait fait rougir la Poufsouffle qui ne put s'empêcher un pas de recul instinctif.

Heather eut un sourire satisfait et tourna les talons au moment où le professeur annonçait la fin du cours. Sans un regard aux groupes de Poufsouffles stupéfaits, elle remonta en direction du château de sa démarche féline. Alors que le lycanthrope -qui n'avait rien raté de l'altercation- la regardait s'éloigner d'un œil réprobateur, elle se retourna vers lui. Ses prunelles dorées brillaient de fureur contenue.

- Lupin, je n'ai pas de comptes à rendre, ni à toi ni à personne. Pense ce que tu veux, ça n'empêchera pas la terre de tourner.

Elle s'apprêtait à tourner les talons, mais reprit avec colère :

- Et tu peux _aussi _aller te faire foutre.

Laissant là l'ancien préfet interdit, elle repartit vers le château pour regagner la Salle Commune.

Parmi le brouhaha des conversations de couloir, elle saisit son nom à plusieurs reprises. Elle faisait manifestement polémique. Alors qu'elle reconnaissait derrière elle le pas furtif de Lupin, sa route croisa celle d'un groupe de Serpentards de 7ème année. Parmi eux, elle reconnut Rhys Meyer, qui la salua d'une révérence désinvolte.

- Rhys Meyer.., fit-elle en inclinant la tête d'un air impassible.

Le beau Vert & Argent lui sourit avec nonchalance. Il était sans conteste le leader de sa Maison, et son charisme justifiait parfaitement son titre de Préfet en Chef. Derrière lui, elle reconnut Rosier, un grand brun baraqué aux yeux d'un bleu perçant et Rogue, dont l'air maladif et l'aura mystérieuse la mettait mal à l'aise.

- J'aurais bien aimé discuter, reprit Rhys Meyer, mais ce vieux Flitwick n'aime pas qu'on soit en retard à ses cours. On se voit en cours de défense !

Son ton à la fois suffisant et espiègle dérida Heather qui rendit son sourire entendu au Préfet en chef. Elle s'inclina élégamment face aux Serpentards et reprit son chemin, laissant derrière elle un grand nombre d'élèves stupéfaits. Qui aurait cru qu'une conversation normale soit possible entre deux membres de ces Maisons ennemies depuis des générations ?

Elle adressa un dernier sourire provocant à Lupin avant de disparaître au détour d'un couloir.

Lorsque Lily regagna la Salle Commune après son double cours d'Etude des runes, elle trouva Heather assise seule à une table, plongé dans un manuel. La jeune russe travaillait avec un acharnement qui surprit la Préfète. Heather avait sans aucun doute énormément de choses à rattraper concernant l'Etude des runes, mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle y mettrait tant d'application.

Oubliant le but de son passage dans la Salle Commune -à savoir récupérer son manuel de Défense contre les forces du mal-, Lily observa Heather. Que penser ?

L'événement d'hier avait été une claque pour la jolie rousse. Elle se doutait qu'Heather avait reçu une certaine éducation, mais jamais elle ne l'aurait cru capable d'un tel cynisme. _« Partager un dortoir n'implique pas forcément d'être ami. » _Aux yeux de tous les Gryffons, Heather était passée en quelques mots de « la nouvelle mystérieuse, belle et super cool » à l'ennemi public numéro 1. La veille, Black avait déclaré avec véhémence qu'il y avait un traître parmi eux.

Lily soupira. Est-ce que Heather pensait réellement ce qu'elle disait ? La Préfète connaissait son goût pour la provocation, mais cela n'excusait pas tout. N'était-elle qu'un objet, un moyen pour la russe de parvenir à ses fins ? Ça n'était pas exclu… elle savait qu'Heather était une manipulatrice, capable de mener n'importe qui par le bout du nez, dès lors qu'elle savait où appuyer pour faire mal ou mettre en confiance.

Et même si Heather la considérait véritablement comme une amie, pouvait-elle accepter de la voir se rapprocher des Serpents ? Ceux-là mêmes qui depuis plus de six ans la rabaissaient sans complexe, et dans la bouche de qui le mot « Sang de bourbe » était devenu habituel..

La brillante Préfète en chef était définitivement perdue. Elle aimait se raccrocher à des éléments rationnels pour établir un raisonnement, tirer des conclusions. Mais Heather n'était pas ce qu'on peut appeler une adolescente rationnelle, et son comportement était guidé par des raisons qui échappaient à la logique de Lily Evans.

Heather ferma son livre d'un coup sec et jeta un œil à l'horloge. Lily tourna les talons pour éviter que leurs regards ne se croisent et sortit précipitamment de la Salle Commune. La préfète en chef marchait d'un pas rapide en direction du premier étage, pour le cours de défense.

- Lily, attends !

La préfète se tourna vers Heather mais une fois encore, évita son regard et repartit sans un mot. Excédée, Heather la dépassa et lui siffla d'un ton cinglant :

- Et moi qui croyait que la caractéristique dominante des Gryffondors était le courage.. !

Lily sursauta aux mots crachés par la jeune russe mais ne répliqua pas. Déjà la chevelure auburn d'Heather disparaissait dans le grand escalier.

Comme la veille, Serpentards et Gryffondors se faisaient face devant la salle de Défense contre les forces du mal. La tension entre les deux groupes était toutefois atténuée par la même curiosité de découvrir leur professeur. En effet, la veille le cours n'avait pas eu lieu, en l'absence imprévue de celui-ci.

Alice jeta à Heather un regard peiné, tandis que tous les autres lions la fusillaient du regard. Sans aucun doute pensaient-ils la même chose que Black : elle n'était pas digne d'appartenir à la maison Rouge et Or.

La porte s'ouvrit, et la russe fut la dernière à pénétrer dans la salle. Dans un sourire narquois, Rhys Meyer l'invita à s'assoir près de lui. Heather s'exécuta, pleine de morgue, sous les regards courroucés des Maraudeurs. Assise à côté du Serpentard, elle pouvait sentir son parfum boisé, presque enivrant. Il avait retroussé les manches de sa chemise, dévoilant ses avant bras finement musclés.

« Il doit faire du Quidditch.. »

Elle allait lui poser la question lorsqu'un silence religieux se fit.

« Que ce soit bien clair, je ne suis pas ici avec l'ambition de me faire aimer de vous ; je ne vous aime pas, et il n'existe aucune possibilité, aussi infime soit-elle, que j'arrive à en apprécier un seul d'entre vous. Je suis là pour faire des minables que vous êtes des sorciers dignes de ce nom, capables de se défendre face à n'importe quelle menace extérieure. Dumbledore m'a demandé de vous préparer aux dangers du monde. Je n'ai pas dit que ça allait être facile pour moi d'arriver à vous inculquer quelque chose, ni pour vous, de survivre à mon enseignement, mais j'ai dit que je le ferai.

Je ne tolérerai ni l'absentéisme, ni les cris, ni les larmes, encore moins les plaintes. Si vous voulez vous plaindre, vous le ferez tous les soirs pendant deux heures jusqu'à la fin de votre scolarité. De même, je n'accepte aucun manque de respect ou quelconque discrimination entre vous. Je me fous royalement que vous veniez d'une famille Sang Pur, comme je moque de savoir que vos parents sont des moldus. Filles ou garçon, Gryffons ou Serpents, je ne fais aucune différence. Et n'espérez surtout pas m'impressionner par l'argent que gagne papa ou le statut social de maman. C'est bien compris ? »

Le silence seul lui répondit. Chez les Serpents comme les Lions, on retenait son souffle. Dire que leur nouvelle enseignante n'était pas franchement chaleureuse était un doux euphémisme.

Erinya Selwin était une beauté froide, au regard d'un bleu plus pur et plus perçant que tout ce que Heather pouvait imaginer. Alors que la sorcière commençait ses explications sur le programme de l'année, Heather la détailla du regard.

C'était sans contestation possible une femme magnifique. Grande et fine, elle dégageait une aura indescriptible. Captivante par sa beauté glaciale et la dureté de ses traits, elle rappelait à la jeune fille un poème moldu. « _Je suis belle ô mortels! comme un rêve de pierre » _

Son visage aux traits fins, au teint diaphane ne trahissait aucune émotion autre qu'un orgueil et un mépris prodigieux. Rien ne semblait pouvoir troubler la beauté orgueilleuse de cette magnifique créature. « _Et jamais je ne pleure, et jamais je ne ris. _»

Habillée d'une chemise bleue nuit et d'une jupe de tailleur noire, juchée sur des talons vertigineux, elle dégageait une élégance aristocratique indéniable.

Elle fit un geste de la main, et des mots se formèrent sur le tableau noir.

- Première heure de cours, théorie, seconde, pratique. Prenez des notes, et ne me demandez pas de répéter, il serait dommage de remplir votre emploi du temps dès la première semaine, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton caustique.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Heather sentit un frisson parcourir son dos. « _Mes yeux, mes larges yeux aux clartés éternelles! _»

« Elle porte bien son nom.. » murmura Heather à l'oreille de Rhys-Meyer qui haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

-PROSKOFF !

Celle-ci sursauta violemment. Comment avait-elle pu l'entendre ?

- Effectivement, je porte bien mon nom, sourit Selwyn d'un ton doucereux. Dans la Grèce Antique, les _Erinyes _étaient des divinités persécutrice. Je vous promets de faire honneur à mon prénom, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton sardonique.

Lily Evans sortit de ce cours de Défense passablement énervée. James la rattrapa en courant et la prit par le bras.

- Lily Jolie du calme ! Faut pas te mettre dans des états pareils pour quelques points de perdus!

Sur ces mots, il adressa à la jeune femme un sourire qu'il voulait des plus charmeurs. Manque de chance, elle n'était pas en état de l'apprécier à sa juste valeur.

- QUELQUES POINTS? TU TE FOUS DE MOI, POTTER ? CETTE GARCE M'A ENLEVEE 50 POINTS !

Autour d'eux, les autres étudiants jugèrent prudents de s'écarter. La gentille Préfète pouvait parfois laisser place à une véritable furie, et mieux valait garder ses distances vis-à-vis de cette tornade. Le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch ne répondit pas. Il se doutait que la fureur de la préfète était d'avantage causée par son orgueil blessé que par la disproportion évidente des sanctions de leur toute nouvelle enseignante. Jamais Lily Evans n'avait fait perdre autant de points à sa maison, et sa réputation d'élève modèle en prenait un sérieux coup, ce qu'elle ne supportait pas. Surtout pour quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant qu'avoir pris la parole sans en demander la permission.

James Potter passa négligemment sa main dans ses cheveux bruns déjà totalement décoiffés. Il avait lui-même écopé de plusieurs heures de retenue à cause de Black et d'une plaisanterie plutôt déplacée à l'encontre de leur professeur. Une heure de plus ou de moins… pour les deux amis, ça ne faisait pas grande différence.

- Aller Lily Jolie, tu es beaucoup plus belle avec le sourire, souffla James à son oreille dans un sourire mutin.

La Préfète en chef rougit et balbutia quelque chose à propos de la bibliothèque avant de tourner les talons. Sa colère était redescendue en une fraction de seconde, mais son cœur battait toujours aussi vite.

Heather fut la dernière à sortir de la salle de cours. Adressant un dernier sourire à sa professeur, elle se tourna vers Rhys-Meyer. Nonchalamment appuyé au mur, il semblait l'attendre. Derrière lui, ses amis semblaient ne pas savoir quoi faire. Il y avait Rosier, Rogue, ainsi qu'un brun dont la carrure lui évoquait un ours. Une jolie blonde les accompagnait. Ses grands yeux verts, lourdement maquillés, éclairaient un visage de poupée au teint de porcelaine. Ses lèvres carmins étaient figées en une moue réprobatrice. Voyant qu'Heather la fixait, elle lança d'une voix claire, supérieure :

- Owein, qu'est-ce que tu fais? On devrait rejoindre la Salle Commune !

Ce dernier soupira. Visiblement, son groupe ne pouvait faire un pas sans lui. Adressant un sourire d'excuse à Heather, il fusilla ses camarades du regard.

- Phoebe, je crois que vous êtes capables d'en retrouver le chemin touts seuls, non? Arrête de m'importuner, je vous rejoindrai plus tard !

Heather se figea. C'était donc elle, la fameuse Phoebe Malfoy dont elle devait se rapprocher ? La tâche risquait d'être ardue.

- Owein… murmura la Rouge & Or pour elle-même.

Ce dernier se retourna et lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Elle plongea ses yeux azurs dans les pupilles ciel d'orage de son camarade.

- C'est un prénom gallois. Mes parents sont originaires du Pays de Galles, et j'y ai vécu mes premières années. Nous y avons encore des terres, et un petit manoir où nous passons régulièrement les vacances. Le reste de ma famille y vit, et nous y sommes très influents. Beaucoup de mes cousins à peine plus âgés que moi occupent déjà de hautes fonctions dans les différents ministères, où dans les ambassades dans tout le Royaume-Uni, et possèdent d'immenses terres dans les plaines du Pays de Galles. C'est une contrée magnifique tu sais.

Il prit la jeune fille par le bras et ils se dirigèrent vers les escaliers. Se faire raccompagner à la Tour Gryffondor par un Serpentard était pousser la provocation un loin, songea-t-elle. D'un regard, elle l'enjoignit à continuer son récit.

- Dans la légende Arthurienne, Owein ou Yvain, était un des chevaliers les plus importants. Est-ce que tu sais quel était son surnom ?

Elle fit signe que non, dans un demi sourire. Il était visiblement fier de ses origines, et aimait occuper le centre de la conversation. Fier, prétentieux et égocentrique. Comme tout Sang-Pur qui se respectait…

Alors qu'ils arrivaient devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, Owein se rapprocha insensiblement de la jeune fille et replaça furtivement une mèche auburn derrière son oreille. Elle frissonna au contact de ses doigts froids contre sa joue. Dans un sourire énigmatique, il lui murmura :

- Owein, le Chevalier au Lion. Il sauva un jour un lion d'un serpent au péril de sa vie, et devint ami avec le lion.

Heather sourit et, se hissant sur la point des pieds pour réduire la distance entre eux, lui chuchota à l'oreille.

- Alors, quel Serpent devras-tu tuer pour me sauver et devenir mon _ami_..?

Dans un sourire mutin, elle tourna les talons et murmura le mot de passe au portrait qui s'effaça pour la laisser passer. Le Préfet en chef de Serpentard resta interdit un moment puis fit demi tour pour regagner sa Maison, où Phoebe lui ferait certainement une scène.

Après avoir déjeuné seule, Heather fila à la bibliothèque pour avancer la masse de devoirs donnés par les professeurs en cette semaine de rentrée. Elle espérait y croiser Lily, et forcer cette conversation qu'elle refusait. Sans surprise, elle aperçu Lupin au détour d'un rayonnage. Le lycanthrope la fixa un instant et se détourna sans un mot. Elle l'observa rejoindre ses amis à une table proche. À l'approche de son ami, Black leva la tête et son regard gris croisa celui d'Heather. Son rictus mauvais la fit tourner les talons. Elle n'avait pas envie de risquer une querelle stérile avec cet imbécile. Potter paraissait ennuyé, vis-à-vis de l'équipe de Quidditch. Il en fit part au grand brun. Les essais auraient lieu le samedi suivant, et il ne voulait pas se passer d'une bonne joueuse. Il s'était renseigné auprès de Lily la veille, et la jolie préfète lui avait assuré que la russe était excellente sur un balai.

- Tu ne vas QUAND MEME PAS intégrer cette SALOPE à l'équipe? s'offusqua Black en fusillant tour à tour son capitaine et la jeune fille du regard.

Cette dernière se trouvait dans rayon à proximité de leur table, et ne manquait pas une miette de la conversation. Serrant les poings, elle tacha de garder son calme. Black n'était qu'un imbécile obtus, elle n'allait pas risquer une heure de colle par la documentaliste en lui jetant un sort ici.

-Patmol, soupira Potter, tu sais comme moi qu'un bon attrapeur est essentiel pour gagner la Coupe cette année…

- Non mais James, tu réalises de qui tu parles ? Cette petite garce serait capable de nous faire perdre, au profit de ses grands potes les vipères !

N'y tenant plus, Heather jaillit de derrière une étagère et s'approcha à pas lent vers la table, ne lâchant pas Sirius des yeux. Celui-ci bascula sa chaise en arrière pour mieux voir la jeune fille s'approcher. Il eut un rictus moqueur qui fit encore augmenter la fureur glaciale d'Heather.

- Ecoute moi bien, Black, cracha-t-elle en posant ses deux mains sur la table, son visage à une dizaine de centimètres de celui de son adversaire, je ne me répèterai pas. Comme ton petit pote Lupin a dû te dire, je me fous de votre opinion sur moi, ce ne sont pas vos petits commérages qui m'empêcheront de dormir. Mais je refuse qu'on m'empêche de vivre sous prétexte que Potter est influencé par son crétin de meilleur ami. Alors va te faire foutre et laisse moi vivre.

- Voyez vous ça, la Lionne sort les griffes ? Ou est-ce la vipère qui parle ? répliqua Sirius d'un ton narquois. Je suis dans mon droit, si je juge que tu es un _danger _pour notre maison !

Lupin tiqua et Heather explosa d'un rire froid.

- Tu as raison, Black, je risque de venir te poignarder dans ton sommeil, ainsi que Potter, pour permettre aux Serpentards de gagner la Coupe cette année, railla-t-elle avant de baisser sensiblement la voix et de se rapprocher un peu plus du Gryffondor. Mais prends garde à ce que tu dis ou fais Black, ou tu auras de _réelles raison d'avoir peur_.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, elle se redressa et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide.

« D'abord Lupin, ensuite Black.. À qui le tour ? » songea-t-elle avec amertume. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle sortit de la bibliothèque. Au détour d'un couloir, un éclair roux attira son attention. Elle accéléra le pas pour arriver au niveau de Lily, en train de réprimander deux troisièmes années. Laissant le temps aux deux Poufsouffles de s'éloigner, Heather saisit vivement le poignet de Lily.

- Il faut qu'on parle… siffla Heather.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle entraîna la Préfète au fond du couloir, maintenant désert. Lily croisa les bras, résignée.

- Je t'écoute.

Son ton cassant ne déstabilisa pas Heather, dont la fureur remontait en flèche, faisant trembler sa voix.

- Tu fais la gueule. T'es en colère ? Pourquoi ? Comment TOI, comment tu peux te fier à de simples apparences ? Tu me déçois. Je pensais que tu me connaissais assez, que tu me faisais confiance, assez pour ne pas t'émouvoir de ce que j'ai dit à Rhys-Meyer hier. Tu me connais bien pourtant, non ? En quatre ans de correspondance…

- Non mais attends, j'hallucine là ! C'est toi qui me fais la morale ? Mais Heather, ce n'est pas moi qui suis allée sympathiser avec cette vipère, et qui ai laissé entendre que je n'avais rien à foutre de mes amis de dortoir ! Je crois que tu ne réalises pas bien… ! Ce n'est que le troisième jour de cours, et tu es déjà en train de _t'afficher _avec des Serpentards, ces mêmes Serpentards qui m'insultent depuis six ans, qui me traitent comme une moins que rien, qui brutalisent les plus jeunes et qui se croient supérieurs au reste de l'école par leur ascendance et leur fric ! Et tu voudrais que moi, Lily Evans, née moldue dans une banlieue misérable, j'approuve ton choix ? Et si moi je n'en suis pas capable, comment veux-tu que l'ensemble des élèves, pour qui tu n'es qu'une étrangère, y parvienne ?

- Ecoute, je peux comprendre que tu ne les supporte pas, mais ça ne changera pas ! Je ne vais pas les juger à travers ton regard ! Je serai amie avec qui je veux, mais TOI tu resteras la plus importante, que tu sois Sang Pur, traître à ton sang, Sang de bourbe, Sang mêlé ou même Cracmole, je m'en tape ! Tu ne vas pas m'empêcher de vouloir les connaitre, tu me connais suffisamment pour savoir que je ne le supporterai pas !

- Je ne sais même plus si je peux avoir confiance en toi, Heather. Et si moi je doute, tu imagines ce que pensent les autres élèves ?

- Je me fous de ce qu'ils pensent et tu le sais pertinemment. Mais tu me connais. J'ai beaucoup de défauts, mais je tiens mes promesses, et je t'ai promis il y a longtemps, que je serai toujours là pour toi. Ne mets pas ma parole en doute.

- Et qui me dit que tu ne vas pas devenir comme eux ? Une petite pétasse intolérante ? Déjà que tu t'en rapproches pas mal.. !

Heather ne fut pas capable de se contenir sous l'insulte. La gifle partit en une fraction de seconde. Effarée, Lily posa sa main sur sa joue rougie par le coup. Heather, fulminante, ne pouvait contenir les tremblements de sa voix.

- Ne redis _jamais _quelque chose comme ça…

Lily sentit que l'abcès avait enfin percé. Elle sentit sa colère redescendre. L'une et l'autre avait dépassé les bornes, elle le savait pertinemment.

- Tu sais que je pourrais te coller pour ça, dit-elle dans un demi sourire.

Heather baissa les yeux. Sans un mot, Lily lui prit la main. Heather esquissa un sourire à son tour, et la préfète jura avoir vu une larme briller dans ses prunelles azurs. Heather attira Lily contre elle, et blottit sa tête dans son cou.

- Je sais que ça ne sera pas facile pour toi, mais je te demande de fermer les yeux sur ma… disons « relation naissante » avec les Serpentards… c'est très important pour moi, pour mon frère… Mais tu restes ma seule meilleure amie, Lily, et je ne veux pas te perdre, jamais…

Il était rare de voir Heather quitter son masque de froideur orgueilleuse. Lily passa tendrement sa main dans ses longs cheveux et lui murmura quelques paroles rassurantes à l'oreille.

Cette journée avait été éprouvante. Heather soupira avec contentement. Dans un sourire, Lily la prit par la main et l'entraina vers leur Tour. Toutes deux soulagées d'un grand poids, elles plaisantaient gaiement sur le chemin avant d'arriver devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Pourtant, toutes deux savaient que leur amitié avait été mise en péril, et qu'il faudrait du temps pour retrouver leur ancienne fusion.

La journée aurait pu se terminer de cette façon, sur une touche positive, pour changer.

Le soir, lors du diner, une élève de Poufsouffle fut informée du décès de ses parents. Elle poussa un cri avant de s'évanouir. Vint en écho les sanglots de sa jeune sœur, élève à Gryffondor. La Marque des Ténèbres devait flotter encore toute la semaine au dessus de leur maison.

Repoussant son assiette, écoeurée, Lily repensa amèrement à ce qu'elle avait annoncé à Heather le premier soir. Comme toujours, Dumbledore avait eu raison.

La Guerre était là, qu'ils le veuillent ou non.


	6. Chapter 6

Un chapitre qui vient avec beaucouuup d'attente, mais les prochains sont déjà écrits, j'essayerai de les poster vite ! Merci pour vos gentils commentaires, ils me font chaud au coeur :)

Un petit flash-back dans le passé (proche) de cette chère Heather !

* * *

_Chapitre 6 : Alea jacta est _

Lorsque la gouvernante pénétra dans la chambre, elle ne put retenir un geste d'exaspération. Quoiqu'on fasse ou dise, il n'y avait rien à faire, cette pièce semblait constamment avoir essuyé une tempête d'une violence exceptionnelle. Levant les yeux au ciel, elle soupira. Le sol de la vaste pièce de forme circulaire aux murs sombres, était recouvert de différents vêtements, livres ouverts et même parfois déchirés, de vieilles feuilles de parchemins, de photos et d'un ensemble d'objets hétéroclites dont l'utilisation restait mystérieuse. Opposé à la porte d'entrée, sous une large fenêtre donnant sur le parc, se trouvait un lit, lui aussi de forme circulaire. Le tas de couvertures d'un vert sombre bougea. Esquissant un sourire, la gouvernante avança de quelques pas, agitant sa baguette.

- Mademoiselle Heather, il est temps de vous réveiller. Il est bientôt 18 heures, et votre père reçoit d'éminents personnages ce soir. Vous vous devez d'assister à ce repas.

Un grognement lui répondit. Sans s'en préoccuper, la gouvernante se dirigea vers une imposante armoire de chêne , entrainant à sa suite tous les habits étalés au sol. Elle tria rapidement le linge à laver de celui à ranger et entreprit de ranger l'armoire regorgeant de vêtements. Elle en sortit une robe blanche, des sous vêtements et une paire d'escarpins qu'elle déposa précautionneusement sur une chaise.

- Heather, il faut vous lever ! Votre mère a fait sortir l'argenterie la plus précieuse, et m'a demandé de vous préparer. Elle-même se fait une beauté dans ses appartements avec l'aide de Lena. Je crois qu'il se passe réellement des choses importantes pour que Madame votre mère soit si… angoissée.

Adossée à l'armoire maintenant parfaitement rangée, elle fit se ranger tous les livres éparpillés au sol, les envoyant à leur place dans l'imposante bibliothèque qui recouvrait la totalité de la portion de mur allant de la fenêtre à la porte. Déjà, elle pouvait apercevoir les dalles de pierres grises dont était composé le sol.

Enfin elle aperçut Heather sous les couvertures. La jeune femme s'étira comme un chat, maudissant intérieurement ses parents et sa chère Tamara d'avoir interrompu sa sieste.

- Vous êtes encore parti à cheval pendant des heures, la réprimanda la gouvernante.

Face à ce souriant reproche, Heather sourit. Elle sauta à bas du lit, et se dirigea vers une petite porte entre son lit et l'armoire, donnant sur une spacieuse salle de bain.

- Tacha, ai-je le temps de prendre un bain ?

La gouvernante acquiesça et agita sa baguette magique. Aussitôt le robinet d'argent déversa dans la baignoire de marbre un flot d'eau chaude, au parfum de pin et de cannelle qui fit soupirer d'aise la jeune sorcière. Elle y plongea avec délice, profitant de ce dernier instant de répit avant le repas.

Il était près de 20 heures lorsqu'elle fut enfin prête. Sa chère Tacha avait coiffé ses longs cheveux bruns en un chignon négligé, laissant quelques mèches auburn s'en échapper. Discrètement maquillée de façon à mettre ses yeux bleus en valeur, Heather incarnait l'élégance et la suffisance des Proskoff à la perfection. La gouvernante lui avait choisi une élégante robe bustier couleur crème. Retenue au dessous de la poitrine par un ruban de soie bleu nuit et évasée jusqu'aux genoux, elle mettait parfaitement en valeur ses formes sans trop en dévoiler. Heather sourit et tourna sur elle-même, demandant à Tamara comment elle la trouvait.

La gouvernante sourit à son tour. Son regard s'attarda sur ses épaules graciles, son cou délicat où bouclaient quelques mèches de cheveux, sa peau halée et ses mains soignées. Heather avait bien changé depuis toute ces années, elle n'était plus la petite fille dont elle avait pris soin, discrètement, dans l'ombre de sa mère, jusqu'à son entrée à l'école. D'un geste où se lisait tout son amour, elle passa à son cou un pendentif d'argent terni où pendait une pierre de lune d'un bleu laiteux.

- Ce collier appartenait à ma mère, à sa mère avant elle et ce depuis des générations. J'ai toujours su qu'il irait parfaitement avec tes yeux.

Heather ne répondit pas. Pleurer aurait abimé son maquillage. La vieille gouvernante passa une main douce sur sa joue.

- Va, ils t'attendent en bas.

La jeune fille acquiesça silencieusement et enfila ses escarpins. La porte se referma sur Tamara, dont les yeux gris s'étaient embués de larmes sous l'effet de cet au revoir à demi-mots. Elle aussi, avait senti la fin venir.

Arrivée à bas des trois escaliers qui menaient de sa tour personnelle jusqu'au salon où se tenaient les réceptions, Heather jeta un regard sur la vaste pièce, ses murs de pierres recouverts de tableaux de maitres ou de portraits de famille, ses hauts plafonds et son mobilier de bois sombre. La cheminée crépitait joyeusement, attirant autour d'elle les différentes personnes présentes. Sa mère faisait la conversation d'un ton joyeux, mais pas exubérant. Son père, un verre de vodka à la main, discutait à voix basse avec un des trois invités, un peu à l'écart.

Heather resta silencieuse et observa son père un instant. C'était un homme fort, très grand, au corps fin et puissant. Son visage froid reflétait ses 55 ans, et ses cheveux sombres étaient déjà grisonnants. Elle s'attarda sur ses grandes mains, qui recélaient elle le savait une force peu commune. Son nez busqué lui donnait un profil de rapace, propre à la famille dont il portait les couleurs, bleu nuit mêlé d'argent. Soudain, ses prunelles azurs se plantèrent dans celle de sa famille. Heather sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos.

-Ah la voilà, annonça-t-il dans un sourire carnassier.

Tous se retournèrent comme un seul homme. Heather leur adressa son plus beau sourire et descendit au bas des marches avant d'exécuter une légère révérence. Elle nota immédiatement le regard que lui lançait l'interlocuteur de son père. Ce dernier vint la prendre par la main pour la mener devant leurs invités.

-William, je vous présente ma fille unique et chérie, Heather.

-Monsieur… murmura-t-elle en lui tendant sa main gauche qu'il saisit délicatement avant de l'effleurer de ses lèvres.

- Yaxley, Mademoiselle, William Yaxley.

La scène se répéta pour les dénommés Avery et Iourev, tous aussi sombres et intimidants que pouvait l'être Vladimir Proskoff.

Les présentations faites, ils passèrent à table. Sagement assise entre sa mère et Nikolaï Iourev, Heather écoutait distraitement la conversation qui ne lui semblait pas vraiment intéressante. Son père parlait des marchés russes et anglais, de l'actualité et d'autres sujets banals. Pourtant, l'adolescente se doutait que le faste avec lequel cette soirée avait été organisée cachait quelque chose de plus important.

Lorsqu'on apporta les desserts, Heather sentit enfin l'atmosphère de la pièce changer. Sa mère se leva et renvoya les domestiques, fermant la porte à clefs derrière eux. Alexander fut envoyé au lit sans ménagement, et Heather n'eut que le temps de lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille :

- Laisse ta porte ouverte, je viendrai te voir à la fin du repas.

Un grand silence suivit. Enfin, le père d'Heather prit la parole. Son front était ridé, et jamais il n'avait tant incarné la perfidie légendaire des Proskoff.

- Messieurs, je vous ai sollicité ce soir pour décider de la conduite à tenir dans les prochains mois. Yaxley, _Lui _avez-vous parlé ?

Le sorcier se leva et il semblait à Heather qu'il dégageait une aura sombre de suffisance et de pouvoir.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'est montré très intéressé en effet. La Russie est un grand et puissant pays, et ses habitants ont un grand potentiel magique. De plus, votre lignée n'est pas sans noblesse et sans pouvoir. Vous pourriez nous être extrêmement utile.

Iourev se leva à son tour.

- Depuis le début de son ascension, nous avons été nombreux à rejoindre ses rangs, nous Bulgare, sous l'égide de Karkaroff. Lui-même est d'autant plus puissant qu'il est désormais à la tête de Dumstrang. Il peut à loisir former de nouveau partisans. Cependant, il n'a pas l'âme d'un chef. Nous avons besoin de quelqu'un pour rallier tous les sorciers d'Europe de l'Est.

Heather sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Peu lui importait les actes de son père et son implication dans la Magie Noire. Mais comment pouvait-il envoyer Alexander dans cette école, en en connaissant l'orientation? Jamais son fragile petit frère ne tiendrait le coup dans un tel institut.

- C'est pour cela que vous pouvez nous être très utile, Mr Proskoff, ajouta Avery. Notre Seigneur envisage de vous confier un rôle de coordinateur en quelque sorte. Avec vos appuis tant au Ministère anglais que russe, vous pouvez faire ce lien qui nous fait défaut entre l'Europe de l'Est et l'Angleterre.

Vladimir Proskoff eut un sourire satisfait. Son ambition démesurée faisait briller ses yeux d'une lueur malsaine. Il se tourna alors vers sa fille.

- Et ma chère fille va m'être très utile elle-aussi.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers l'adolescente et sa mère sourit avec fierté.

- Heather va faire sa rentrée prochaine à Poudlard, et son rôle au sein de cette école sera capital.

Iourev sourit, tandis que les deux autres semblaient dubitatifs. Vladimir sentit leurs doutes et reprit son explication.

- Grâce à ses nombreux talents, je ne doute pas qu'il lui soit facile de me transmettre un grand nombre d'informations. Elle sera à Gryffondor, maison traditionnelle de Dumbledore. Au sein même de ce territoire ennemi, elle pourra avoir accès aux plans de ce vieux fou. De plus, je compte sur elle pour s'attirer les bonnes grâces des fils de bonnes familles anglaises, ajouta-t-il dans un regard entendu à sa fille.

L'adolescente ne desserra pas les dents de la soirée. Impassible, elle écouta sans ciller son père manigancer les pires horreurs. Cet homme poussait son ambition de pouvoir jusqu'à instrumentaliser ses propres enfants, qui lui servaient de parfaite couverture. Alexander lui donnerait un prétexte pour communiquer énormément avec Karkaroff, tandis que Heather lui permettrait de rencontrer Dumbledore et de 'reconnaitre le terrain' à Poudlard. Elle-même deviendrait un agent double. Élève à Gryffondor, maison notoirement opposée au Mage Noir, elle pourrait obtenir la confiance de ses élèves, et ainsi apprendre certaines choses sur leurs parents et la Résistance au Mage Noir.

Lorsque l'horloge murale sonna minuit, Heather demanda respectueusement à regagner sa chambre. Sa mère acquiesça en silence et après avoir salué ses invités comme elle se le devait, l'adolescente quitta la pièce. Lorsque la lourde porte de bois se fut refermée sur elle, elle retira ses escarpins et massa ses pieds douloureux en étouffant un juron.

Montant quatre à quatre les marches de pierre qui la mèneraient à sa chambre, elle tachait de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même. La colère irradiait tout son corps, faisant battre son cœur plus vite. A cet instant, elle haïssait son père. Elle claqua violemment la porte de sa chambre et jeta ses souliers à travers la pièce.

- PUTAIN D'HYPOCRISIE FAMILIALE DE MERDE !

Se laissant tomber lourdement sur son lit, Heather prit une décision. Son père ne la considérait que comme un vulgaire pion sur son échiquier du pouvoir ? Et bien elle allait lui prouver qu'Heather Proskoff n'était pas un objet. Défaisant sa robe, elle agita sa baguette. Une large malle apparut au pied de son lit. Alors que son armoire s'ouvrait, laissant voler des dizaines de vêtements jusque dans ladite malle, Heather s'habilla rapidement. Un jean confortable et un gros sweat noir lui permettraient de passer relativement inaperçue, et une paire de baskets étaient indispensables au trajet. Elle attacha ses cheveux en une rapide queue de cheval et continua à agiter sa baguette. Lorsque livres, affaires de toilettes, paires de chaussures, matériel scolaire et autres menus objets furent parfaitement rangés dans sa lourde malle, elle la referma d'un coup sec.

L'horloge indiquait une heure du matin passée de trois minutes. En bas, elle percevait le murmure de plusieurs voix. Elle sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea silencieusement vers celle de son petit frère. Comme prévu, la porte n'en était pas verrouillée.

-Alex, c'est moi.

A tâtons, elle gagna le confortable lit du garçon et s'y assit. Dans un demi sommeil, il marmonna quelques mots en tchèque. Dans un geste d'une tendresse infinie, la jeune fille caressa sa joue de bébé.

- Ecoute-moi, petit Amour. Je sais que ça ne va pas être facile pour toi. Tu rentres à l'Institut Drumstrang dans quelques jours, et moi à Poudlard dans deux semaines. Je veux que tu sois fort, quoi qu'il arrive. Père a besoin de toi dans cette école. Mais si c'est trop dur, pour quelque raison que ce soit, et que tu as besoin de la quitter, écris-moi. Je serai là, même à des kilomètres de distance. Tu as bien compris ?

Le petit garçon acquiesça et elle eut un doux sourire un peu triste.

- Petit Amour, je m'en vais maintenant. Je vais rappeler à père que je ne suis pas une Proskoff pour rien. C'est dur de te laisser, petit ange, mais je ne t'oublierai pas, jamais.

Un dernier baiser sur le front comme simple au revoir, et l'adolescente quitta la pièce, refermant doucement derrière elle le lourd battant de bois.

Sa chambre lui paraissait bien vide. Tout ce à quoi elle tenait matériellement se trouvait réuni dans son imposante malle. Soupirant, elle sonna son elfe de maison attitrée, Luba. Alors que la petite elfe apparaissait, Heather lui tendit une enveloppe.

- Voici tes instructions pour les prochains jours. Dès ce soir, tu vas déposer cette malle à la consigne de la gare King's Cross, à Londres. Je te donne la journée pour le faire. Tu trouveras dans cette enveloppe assez d'argent pour payer la consigne. Ensuite, je voudrais que tu veilles sur Alexander durant les prochains jours. Père et Mère seront certainement furieux, et je ne veux en _aucun cas _que ça lui retombe dessus, d'accord ? Si tu le dois, interpose-toi. Je t'autorise à utiliser ta magie pour le protéger.

La petite elfe s'inclina, le nez au ras du sol dans un geste de soumission mêlée de crainte.

- Bien. Lorsque mon frère sera parti à Durmtsrang, tu ouvriras l'enveloppe qui est sur mon lit, elle t'est adressée. A l'intérieur, tu trouveras une écharpe qui te libérera. Tu feras alors ce que bon te semblera. Mais si tu le souhaites, tu pourras encore m'aider. Si tu acceptes, tu iras travailler à Durmstrang pour garder constamment un œil sur mon petit frère. Si tu refuses, je te souhaite une belle vie.

Heather s'était radoucie. Luba eut un regard ébahi mais ne répliqua pas. En un dernier salut, elle disparut.

Dans son sac à dos, elle mit quelques vêtements de rechange, un lecteur mp3, une bonne somme d'argent et ses papiers d'identités. Un trousseau de clefs et un gros roman lui semblèrent également approprié. Jetant un dernier regard à la vaste pièce circulaire, Heather mit son sac sur l'épaule et prit Ismène, sa petite chatte siamoise, dans ses bras. Dans sa poche de jean, sa baguette irradiait d'une rassurante chaleur.

- Et bien, il semblerait que ce soit l'heure du grand départ.

Un fin croissant de lune éclairait faiblement le parc lorsque Heather sauta agilement de sa fenêtre. Malgré la hauteur de sa tour, elle atterrit souplement sur l'herbe humide. Ismène émit un miaulement plaintif que la jeune fille calma d'une caresse sous le menton. La petite chatte, qui n'était pas encore plus grande que la main de sa propriétaire se lova dans l'épaisse écharpe de laine dans un ronronnement satisfait.

Après avoir discrètement récupéré son balai dans un coin du jardin, il fut facile à Heather de quitter le parc. Une fois sur son balai, elle avait calculé qu'il lui faudrait une paire d'heures pour gagner la gare la plus proche. Et sauter dans le premier train pour Londres.

_Alea jacta est_.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour, bonjour !

Une longue absence inexcusable, je suis désolée (mais le bac, vous savez ce que c'est !) J'espère malgré tout que certains lecteurs demeurent, et que j'aurai droit à un petit avis sur ce chapitre ! Le chapitre 8 devrait suivre rapidement j'espère :)  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**

**_« Aucune échappatoire, tu seras ce pour quoi tu es née. »_**

Lorsque Heather quitta la Grande Salle après le déjeuner, elle sentit le regard furieux de Sirius Black la poursuivre. Cela en devenait lassant. Réprimant un sourire moqueur, elle accéléra le pas et disparut dans un couloir. Visiblement, il n'avait pas digéré le refus catégorique de son capitaine et ami d'empêcher la jeune fille de jouer comme attrapeuse dans l'équipe de Quidditch des Rouges et Ors.

A la table des Gryffons, les Maraudeurs semblaient en proie à une grave querelle interne.

- Mais enfin Patmol, calme-toi ! soupira James Potter, visiblement excédé par le comportement puéril de son ami.

- QUE JE ME CALME ? Mais, James, tu viens de faire entrer le loup dans la bergerie là ! Cette fille n'est pas nette, elle serait mille fois plus heureuse chez les Serpents qu'ici, tu ne peux pas le nier !

- Est-ce une raison pour nous priver d'une excellente joueuse ? rétorqua James d'un ton froid. Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir ton imagination débordante et de penser qu'elle puisse un jour faire un truc contre sa propre équipe. De toute façon, aucun des autres candidats ne lui arrivaient à la cheville, alors la question est réglée.

Remus hocha silencieusement la tête d'un air approbateur. James n'était capable d'un tel sérieux que lorsqu'il parlait Quidditch.

_ Tous frissonnèrent en quittant les vestiaires, malgré leurs épaisses tenues aux couleurs de leur maison. Heather resta un peu en retrait, détaillant rapidement chacun de la quinzaine de personnes présentes. James semblait plus imbu de lui-même que jamais. _

_ - Bien, j'espère que tout le monde est là, nous allons commencer. A moins d'un miracle, je ne pense me séparer d'aucun d'entre vous, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de ses joueurs expérimentés. Ce qui veut dire qu'il y a un poste de poursuiveur et un d'attrapeur à pourvoir, et quelques joueurs remplaçants que je désignerai en fonction de vous ! _

_ Les essais se déroulèrent dans le calme et la discipline. Après avoir testé l'aptitude de chacun à tenir sur un balai, James les fit exécuter des figures de plus en plus complexes, avant de les mettre en situation de jeu. _

_ Assis dans les gradins, un bon nombre d'élèves les observaient avec enthousiasme. À une exception près. Aux côtés de Lupin et de Pettigrow, Black ruminait sa colère. La Proskoff était douée sur un balai, c'était indéniable. James allait très certainement la choisir comme titulaire, et il ne pouvait l'accepter. _

_ Heather ferma les yeux, savourant la morsure glacée du vent sur sa peau. Elle savait que James allait la choisir, il n'avait pu cacher son admiration devant la façon qu'elle avait de voler. Au dessous d'elle, chaque joueur tentait de prouver sa valeur à l'orgueilleux capitaine. Resserrant sa prise sur le manche de son Foudroyant, elle s'éleva encore au dessus du terrain, guettant le moment où fondre en piqué vers le sol. _

_ Alors que les deux équipes s'affrontaient, un éclair doré attira son attention. En une fraction de seconde, elle avait plongé en direction des tribunes. La troisième année, Prudence, qui tenait le poste d'attrapeur pour l'équipe adverse, la vit, mais trop tard. _

_ Sirius vit de loin Heather fondre sur lui, sans réaliser que le Vif d'Or voletait avec indolence juste au dessus de sa tête. Voyant que la jeune fille ne semblait pas décidée à changer de trajectoire et constatant que les autres spectateurs l'empêchaient de se décaler, il se recroquevilla sur les gradins, se préparant au choc. Qui n'arriva pas. D'un habile mouvement du bassin, la jeune fille fit dévier sa trajectoire au dernier moment, évitant la collision in extremis. Fauchant le Vif d'un air triomphant._

_ -Alors, Black, je t'ai fait peur ? sourit-elle d'un ton moqueur._

_ La fusillant du regard, le Gryffondor crispa sa main sur sa baguette. Lupin posa sa main sur celle de son ami dans une vaine tentative de l'apaiser. Mais l'héritier de la famille Black semblait sur le point de commettre un acte irréparable. Fort heureusement pour le pronostic vital de la jeune fille, Potter mit fin aux essais à cet instant précis. Le ciel s'était couvert, l'orage menaçait et il n'avait aucune envie de se faire tremper, d'autant que son choix était déjà fait._

Au moment de franchir le portrait de la Grosse Dame, Heather fut rattrapée par Lupin. Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- N'en veut pas à Sirius, il est très impulsif et terriblement têtu, mais dans le fond, il n'est pas méchant.

Elle haussa les épaules avec un sourire. Peu lui importait l'opinion que Black pouvait avoir d'elle. Leurs joutes verbales, en passe de devenir journalières, l'amusaient même assez. Elle aimait tout particulièrement le narguer en s'affichant ostensiblement au bras de Rhys-Meyer, ce qui n'était pas du goût de tout le monde, même de Lily.

- Et puis, si James t'estime suffisamment pour te permettre de jouer dans l'équipe, continua le préfet, je pense que ce n'est pas sans raison.

Une façon comme une autre de lui dire qu'il ne partageait pas l'avis de Sirius, ou du moins qu'il n'en avait pas envie. Elle lui offrit un sourire de remerciement. Pas qu'elle recherche particulièrement l'affection de quiconque, mais Lupin avait un côté calme plutôt appréciable, comparé aux autres Gryffons.

* * *

Un formidable coup de tonnerre ébranla soudain le château. Des cris d'effroi se firent entendre dans la Salle Commune, que Lily calma de sa voix rassurante. Ce n'était qu'un bête orage.

Mais Heather n'en était pas aussi sure. Au dessus de Poudlard, le ciel explosait. Le tonnerre roulait par dessus les montagnes, et chaque grondement faisait trembler le vieil édifice. Dans la Salle Commune, les chandelles vacillaient, et leurs ombres menaçantes dessinaient sur les murs des silhouettes tremblantes. Une voix timide supplia Heather fermer la fenêtre. La jeune femme, accoudée au rebord, n'y prêta pas attention. La pluie commençait à tomber par intermittence. Les piquantes gouttes d'eau lui brûlaient les paumes des mains plus sûrement que l'acide. Dans le parc, le saule cogneur se débattait contre l'attaque des vents, et la Forêt Interdite elle-même pliait sous les assauts irascibles du ciel. Le monde en cet instant, n'était plus que gris.

Un nouveau coup de tonnerre fit trembler les murailles. Une petite rousse poussa un cri d'effroi.

-Je crois que Pré-au-lard cette après-midi est fortement compromis, soupira une voix familière.

Alice Smith s'accouda à son tour au rebord de la fenêtre. Comme à son habitude, on lisait sur son visage un petit sourire un peu mystérieux, et dans ses prunelles des étincelles d'une joie évanescente. Cette fille était décidément bien étrange. Heather se sentait un peu gênée. Elles n'avaient pas reparlé, depuis « l'incident » qui avait fait de la jeune russe l'ennemie publique numéro un. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais un regard d'Alice l'en empêcha.

-Les Gryffondors sont courageux, mais manquent parfois singulièrement d'intelligence. Si tu ne prends pas l'initiative de leur montrer toi-même tes bons côtés, ils ne chercheront pas plus loin et te haïront. Moi, je suis certaine qu'il y a du bon en toi.

Heather haussa les épaules. Peu lui importait qu'on la haïsse ou qu'on l'aime. L'amitié inconditionnelle de Lily, la gentillesse effacée de Lupin et sa place dans l'équipe lui suffisaient amplement. Alice secoua gentiment la tête.

- Tu verras qu'il y a une quantités d'autres choses appréciables dans la vie.

Sur ces mots, la brunette partit de son pas tranquille, pour rejoindre son petit ami assis dans un canapé et de l'embrasser tendrement. Heather fixa son attention vers les nuages aciers. Pourquoi voudrait-elle tomber amoureuse, alors qu'elle était déjà promise à un homme qu'elle n'aimerait certainement pas ?

L'ironie de sa situation lui arracha un sourire amer. Elle, la caustique et rebelle héritière Proskoff, qui depuis 17 ans avait toujours fait en sorte de garder son indépendance au sein de sa famille, acceptait qu'on la mette en cage d'ici moins d'un an. Elle qui avait fugué en pleine nuit pour montrer à ses parents qu'elle n'était ni un jouet, ni un pion sur leur échiquier du pouvoir, se voyait contrainte à vivre enfermée dans un mariage pour le restant de ses jours. Et cela pour une seule chose. Pour qu'Alexander vive, qu'il vive heureux et digne.

« Une vie pour une vie… »

Un nouvel éclair zébra le ciel, la faisant frissonner. L'eau qui tombait du toit se faisait larmes factices sur ses joues parsemées de tâches de rousseur. Jamais Heather Proskoff n'avait pleuré en public, elle n'allait pas commencer aujourd'hui. Même si à cet instant, seule face à l'immensité de la tempête, elle se sentait perdue. Elle l'arrogante, l'orgueilleuse héritière qui menait les gens à la baguette, incapable ni de compassion ni de générosité envers ses semblables, pour la première fois, tremblait face à l'avenir. Son futur proche lui semblait être semblable à ce ciel d'orage. Gris, sombre, violent.

Elle épouserai Lucius Malfoy, ou un autre riche et sombre héritier, en échange de quoi son petit frère aurait une situation confortable, protégé jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en âge d'échapper à l'emprise familiale. Pour lui, Heather ferait tout, sans le moindre scrupule. Elle trahirait la confiance de Lily et des autres, elle se rapprocherait des Serpentards et donnerait à son père tout les renseignements sur son ennemi. Celui-là même qui venait de pénétrer dans la Salle Commune et qui la fixait à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune.

-Monsieur le Directeur ? interrogea la préfète en chef en bondissant de sa chaise.

Ce dernier lui adressa un doux sourire, qui lui donnait l'apparence d'un gentil et inoffensif vieillard.

- Mes chers élèves, vous me voyez désolé de me trouver dans l'obligation d'annuler la sortie à Pré-au-lard de cette après-midi. L'orage qui fait trembler notre bon vieux château n'est pas un orage comme les autres. Et il exclu que je vous fasse courir le moindre risque en vous laissant sortir tant que le soleil ne sera pas réapparu. Miss Evans, je compte sur votre autorité pour empêcher tout acte inconsidéré de la part de vos camarades.

Alors que des murmures d'incompréhension angoissée ou énervée traversaient la salle, Lily acquiesça en silence.

Heather reporta son attention sur les nuages. De gris, ils étaient devenus violet. D'un violet étouffant, destructeur. La décision de Dumbledore n'avait pas l'air de plaire au ciel. Fascinée par ce monstre céleste, Heather resta figée devant la vitre que quelqu'un avait fini par fermer. L'odeur de la pluie avait une odeur ocre, étouffante. Derrière elle, les discussions allaient bon train.

« On dit que la tempête vient de l'est, du fin fond de la Russie, qu'elle a ravagé toute l'Europe… »

Alors elle comprit. Dumbledore avait raison, cet orage n'était pas un orage comme les autres. Cette tempête avait le goût amer de ses plaines de Russie, l'odeur de ses forêts. Ces lourds nuages avaient peut être dévasté l'Europe, mais leur seul but était Poudlard. Ce soir, la sombre magie de Vladimir Proskoff provoquait Albus Dumbledore en duel.

Malgré la fenêtre fermée, il lui semblait que le souffle froid s'insinuait en elle, jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Le ciel semblait la narguer, les nuages semblaient se tordre en un sourire cynique. Et à travers les sifflements du vent, c'était la froide voix de son père qu'elle entendait. _Une P__roskoff reste une Proskoff, il n'y a aucune échappatoire. Tu seras ce pour quoi tu es née. Et le noir de ce ciel deviendra celui de ton cœur._

* * *

Son corps ne lui répondait plus. Sur le rebord la fenêtre, la pluie roulant sur son visage, Heather tentait vainement de faire marche arrière. La Salle Commune était vide, chacun avait déjà retrouvé son lit. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle était restée. Et il lui avait bien fallu fermer la fenêtre, qui n'avait pas résisté aux assauts furieux du vent. Grave erreur.

Son cœur battant à tout rompre, Heather essayait de se dégager de l'embrasure de la vitre. Peine perdue, le vent semblait s'acharner sur elle, l'entourer de son souffle glacial, l'attirant hors de la pièce, centimètre par centimètre. Un mur invisible semblait la séparer de l'intérieur de la pièce. Les doigts serrés sur le bois glissant, elle luttait contre l'orage. Mais son corps ne lui répondait plus. L'emprise glaciale du vent resserrait son étreinte autour de sa poitrine, lui bloquant la respiration. Inexorablement, Heather se sentait attirée vers le bas, vers le sol. Quelques dizaines de mètres plus bas. Ses cheveux lui cinglaient les joues, ses doigts glissaient, glissaient…

La tempête se déchaînait contre la jeune fille, dont les membres épuisés étaient agités de violents tremblements. Son appel à l'aide resta bloqué dans sa poitrine, lorsqu'une violente bourrasque lui fit lâcher prise.

Le bruit de sa chute fut couvert par les hurlements de l'orage.

- Grâce à Merlin, elle vit ! Minerva, courrez réveiller Pompom, cette jeune fille a besoin de soins immédiats !

La gorge serrée, la directrice adjointe s'exécuta, laissant le vieux sorcier sous la tempête. D'un coup de baguette, il établit autour du corps de l'adolescente un bouclier la protégeant des agressions des éléments furieux.

- Je te prie de m'excuser, Heather, j'aurais dû réagir immédiatement, plutôt que de vous mettre en danger toi et tes camarades.

Alors que l'infirmière - les cheveux en bataille et la blouse de travers - accourait, suivie de près par le professeur McGonagall, l'illustre directeur de Poudlard agita une nouvelle fois sa baguette.

- Je vais nous débarrasser de cette abomination !

Dans l'infirmerie, le calme était revenu. Mme Pomphresh avait apporté les soins nécessaires à Heather et la bordait tendrement. A ses côtés, le professeur McGonagall arborait une mine soucieuse. L'infirmière lui posa une main réconfortante sur la bras.

-Cessez de vous en faire, Minerva, le pire est derrière nous. Miss Proskoff récupérera vite, même si ce genre de blessure magique laisse toujours des séquelles. Et Albus a fait le nécessaire, nous sommes à l'abri maintenant.

- Si même la magie du château ne peut protéger les élèves, qui le pourra? soupira la directrice adjointe.

- Le directeur est là, et cette tempête était exceptionnelle, jamais les fondateurs de Poudlard n'avaient imaginé qu'il serait un jour la cible d'un _démon-orage _d'une telle violence.

- Les Fondateurs n'avaient pas envisagé bien des choses, Pompom, murmura McGonagall, les yeux dans le vague. Si l'Ennemi prend à nouveau le château pour cible, je crains qu'il ne nous faille renvoyer tous les élèves chez eux…


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapitre 8 : _**

_« Bon sang ne saurait mentir ! » _

«

_dimanche 8 septembre, Poudlard_

_Petit frère, _

_Pardon d'avoir tardé à répondre, j'ai été pas mal débordée ces derniers temps. Comment vas-tu ? Comment se déroulent tes cours ? Racontes moi tout ! _

_ De mon côté, pas mal de bonnes choses_

Premier mensonge, pensa-t-elle en mordillant sa plume. Allongée sur son lit d'infirmerie, elle ne savait comment tourner les choses sans l'inquiéter ni lui mentir. Mais elle n'allait pas décemment annoncer à son frère, tellement fragile, qu'elle était tombée du haut d'une tour -plus ou moins par la faute de leur père.

« _(…) pas mal de bonnes choses ! J'ai été prise dans l'équipe de Quidditch, j'y joue comme attrapeuse ! Je manque un peu d'entraînement, mais les réflexes reviennent vite, tu vas voir que ta grande sœur va devenir une championne ! Il paraît que l'équipe de Quidditch de Dumstrang est exceptionnelle, c'est vrai ?_

_ Les cours se passent bien, même s'il y a des tensions entre plusieurs élèves qui s'avèrent assez agaçantes parfois. _

Second mensonge. Enfin, de vérité arrangée. N'était-ce pas elle qui, lors du dernier cours de potion, avait _**accidentellement **_renversé un bocal de bave de crapaud sur le bureau de Black ? Ou qui narguait l'ensemble de sa maison en assistant à chaque cours de Défense aux côtés d'un Serpent renommé ?

« _Heureusement pour moi, le professeur de Sortilège est bien meilleur - et plus agréable! - que la mégère que j'avais à Prague. J'ai pas mal de retard à rattraper, mais je ne doute pas que les progrès arriveront bientôt._

_ Actuellement je t'écris d'un lit d'infirmerie, j'ai fait une bête chute hier après-midi, qui m'a valu quelques côtes cassées et autres contusions (trop d'escaliers dans ce château…) _

Et hop, voilà un beau mensonge. Ce n'était pas une « bête chute » mais un véritable saut de l'ange du haut d'une tour. Et pas « quelques côtes cassées » mais trois cassées, une fêlée, un poignet en miette et une cheville dans un état assez similaire. Mais ça, Alexander n'avait absolument pas besoin de le savoir.

«

_J'aimerais tant que tu puisses voir Poudlard et son magnifique parc. Souvent je vais jusqu'à la lisière de la Forêt pour lire au calme. Cette forêt est dangereuse, mais elle recèle tant de secrets… Je suis certaine que tu adorerais ! De même que la bibliothèque, qui recèle plus de livres que je n'en ai jamais vu. Te connaissant, tu y passerais tes journées. _

_ J'aurais tant aimé que tu viennes étudier à Poudlard tu sais… Enfin, ce qui est fait est fait ! _

_ J'ai de la visite, je dois t'abandonner. Réponds-moi vite, _

_ Avec tout mon Amour, _

_ Ta sœur, Heather Esfir Cléia Proskoff. » _

En effet, dans l'infirmerie encore vide en ce premier dimanche de septembre, se firent entendre des bruits de pas. Pliant et cachetant rapidement sa lettre, Heather leva les yeux vers le visiteur et resta interdite.

- Ce n'est certainement pas ma visite que tu attendais, sourit narquoisement son interlocuteur.

- Pas vraiment non, avoua-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

- Navré de te décevoir, Proskoff.

Owein Rhys-Meyer tira une chaise et prit place à côté du lit. Le beau Serpentard ne portait pas son uniforme. Vêtu d'un jean sombre, d'un sweater et d'une écharpe verte, il n'en perdait rien de sa prestance. Passant négligemment sa main dans ses cheveux blonds déjà en bataille, il dit à la jeune fille qu'il ne croyait en aucun cas à la version officielle de sa chute : Heather aurait tenté de voler malgré la tempête, et son balai lui aurait échappé.

- Tu es bien trop douée sur un balai pour en tomber, même dans une telle tempête.

C'était donc ça la version officielle, songea-t-elle. Le vieux fou préférait sans doute la faire passer pour une inconsciente que pour la victime d'une tempête magique. Histoire de ne pas plonger le château dans la panique la plus totale.

- Ça va jaser lorsqu'on va savoir que le Prince des Serpentards est allé rendre visite à une Gryffondor à l'infirmerie, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton narquois en éludant sciemment la remarque.

- J'ai toujours pensé que la Maison ne faisait pas la valeur des gens, répondit Owein de son ton hautain. Seul compte le Sang, et bon sang ne sachant mentir, tu es une personne fréquentable. Et puis franchement, ce ne sont pas ces crétins de Gryffondors qui vont me faire une remarque, si ?

Derrière son sourire caustique, Heather cacha un multitude de sentiments que ne pouvait deviner le Serpentard. Deux de ses plus grandes convictions entraient en collision. Elle aussi croyait à la supériorité des Sangs Purs, magiquement parlant. Potter et Black en étaient de parfaits exemples, Rhys-Meyer également. Sans aller jusqu'à la haine des Nés Moldus, elle avait toujours méprisés les Sangs Mêlés ou Sang de Bourbe. A une exception près : Lily Evans, la sorcière la plus douée qu'elle ait jamais connue. Née moldue. Et sa meilleure amie.

- Heureuse de nous voir d'accord sur ce point, Rhys-Meyer, reprit-elle d'un ton faussement jovial. Alors comme ça, tu t'inquiète pour moi ?

Il lui offrit son plus beau sourire, et pour la première fois Heather se surprit à espérer qu'il soit sincère.

- Est-ce un tort ? En plus je constate que je suis le premier à te rendre visite. Où sont donc tes Gryffons d'amis ?

Elle haussa les épaules, il était sans doute trop tôt pour l'insouciante Alice ou la studieuse Lily. Probablement cette dernière viendrait-elle lui rendre visite après le déjeuner, malgré l'interdit formel qu'elle avait posé : elle ne voulait pas qu'on puisse la voir dans cet état.

Mais malgré tout, elle était contente de voir le Serpentard.

- On dit que l'orage d'hier n'était pas un orage ordinaire, commença-t-il. Certains parlent de magie noire, ou pire encore. Le sorcier qui a envoyé cette tempête sur Poudlard doit être extrêmement puissant… C'est admirablement effrayant.

Heather acquiesça en silence. Pourrait-il se douter de quelque chose ? C'était peu probable. D'ailleurs, quelle personne sensée aurait pu se douter que l'auteur de cette abomination était le père de sa seule victime ? Frissonnant, elle chasse ces idées de ses pensées. On ne choisit pas sa famille.

Le Serpentard dut sentir le trouble de la convalescente, car il aiguilla la conversation sur un sujet moins déplaisant. Au fil de l'heure, Heather fut surprise par l'affabilité dont pouvait faire preuve le Serpentard. Alors qu'on le disait silencieusement, insensible et infréquentable, elle découvrit en lui un bon orateur, cultivé et doté d'un humour et d'une répartie appréciables.

- Mais, où est l'infirmière? finit-elle par demander. Ça fait longtemps qu'elle aurait dû venir pour te mettre à la porte !

- Cette vieille chouette ! renifla-t-il avec tout le mépris dont il était capable. Qu'elle ose me faire une réflexion et tu verras !

Pourtant, lorsque ladite chouette vint crier contre le Préfet en chef une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, celui-ci partit sans demander son reste, la queue entre les jambes. Rien ni personne ne résistait à Mme Pomphresh.

Les jours passèrent. Grâce aux bons soins de l'infirmière, Heather s'était rétablie rapidement, et dès le lundi matin elle put assister aux cours. D'un commun accord avec sa conscience, elle n'avait repensé à l'orage, ni aux méfaits de son père. Tant qu'elle le pouvait, elle voulait continuer à penser que la Guerre restait loin d'eux ; et surtout, qu'elle n'y prendrait pas part.

Lily n'avait pas interrogé son amie sur les circonstances de cet _accident_. La russe ne se livrait pas facilement et un interrogatoire ne provoquerait qu'une vaine dispute.

Les jours passèrent donc sans incidents majeurs, hormis un énième duel entre Potter et Rogue au sujet de Lily, ce qui eut l'effet de mettre la jolie rousse dans une fureur extrême envers les deux jeunes gens. Sans compter non plus le sortilège de Black qui avait _**malencontreusement **_changé les magnifiques cheveux d'Heather en un rose éclatant pendant un cours de métamorphoses, ni les trois chaudrons qu'avait fait exploser Alice au grand désespoir du professeur Slughorn qui n'avait jamais fait une telle consommation de chaudron durant toute sa carrière.

Enfin, rien que de très ordinaire en somme.

Ce qui arriva le soir du vendredi 13 sortit pourtant totalement de l'ordinaire. Était-ce dû à cette date fatidique ? Toujours est-il que l'absence de Lupin au cours de métamorphose de l'après-midi n'échappa pas à Heather. Elle questionna Lily, mais la préfète semblait ne rien savoir. Probablement était-il malade.

Alors qu'elle récupérait ses livres et sortait de la salle de Métamorphose, Heather sentit peser sur elle l'habituel regard meurtrier de Black. Sans prendre la peine de lui adresser un regard, Heather agita sa baguette dans sa direction. Au vu du bruit qui se fit alors entendre, elle en conclut que le postérieur de l'héritier de la très noble famille Black venait d'entrer élégamment en contact avec le sol, suite à la rencontre entre son pied et une malheureuse flaque d'eau. Les cris qui suivirent furent tout aussi raffinés que la chute.

Alors que Sirius se relevait, fulminant et visiblement prêt à égorger l'adolescente, il fut retenu par James, qui lui adressa quelques mots dont Heather ne perdit pas une miette.

- Patmol, calme-toi, c'est pas le moment de te faire coller ! Pense à ce soir, Lunard aura besoin de nous tous, pour cette première de l'année !

- C'est vrai Cornedrue, j'vais pas gâcher cette nuit pour cette connasse, cracha-t-il d'un air mauvais.

- La connasse t'aime aussi, Black ! s'exclama Heather dans une révérence qui était tout sauf sincère. Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, elle avait disparu au coin d'un couloir.

En remontant à son dortoir, la discussion des deux Maraudeurs la frappa. Que pouvaient-ils bien préparer pour le soir même ? Désirant réfléchir à la question, elle enfila un jogging et un sweater en vu d'un footing dans le parc.

D'un pas pressé, elle gagna le terrain de Quidditch encore désert. Courir lui faisait toujours un bien fou. Laissant ses pieds la guider, elle continuait d'examiner toutes les bêtises que les Maraudeurs avaient pu prévoir pour cette nuit. Une incursion dans le bureau de Rusard ? Peu probable, il ne leur avait encore rien confisqué en ce début d'année. Un cache-cache dans le château à minuit ? Trop banal. Une orgie dans la Salle sur Demande (Lily lui avait raconté les multiples fêtes qu'avaient l'habitude d'organiser les Maraudeurs) ? Personne n'avait été mis au courant, pas même les plus écervelées à forte poitrine de Poufsouffles, cible préférée de Black.

Sans prendre garde à la direction qu'elle prenait, elle rejetait une à une toutes les hypothèses qu'avaient émis son cerveau. A court d'idée et à bout de souffle, elle finit par s'arrêter. Les poumons en feu, la respiration haletante, elle s'adossa à un magistral tronc d'arbre avant de marquer un temps d'arrêt. La voûte des arbres lui cachait le soleil. Sans faire attention, elle avait dépassé la cabane de Hagrid pour s'enfoncer dans la fameuse Forêt interdite. Frissonnant soudainement, elle décida de rebrousser chemin. Il devait être 17h passé, et en cette saison le soleil disparaissait promptement. Il n'était guère recommandable de se trouver ici à la nuit tombée.

Elle s'était toutefois profondément enfoncée dans la forêt, et il lui fallut une trentaine de minute pour retrouver le parc. A chaque pas, elle s'attendait à voir surgir un quelconque monstre des fourrés. Le bruissement du vent dans les feuilles lui semblait soudainement très menaçant. Autour d'elle des branches craquaient, il lui semblait entendre le bruit des pas de quelque créatures inconnues, à la respiration profonde et au grognement sourd.

Était-ce le fruit de son imagination ? Elle n'avait aucune envie d'aller vérifier ses impressions et fut bien contente de retrouver le parc. La pleine lune s'était levée, éclairant le château de sa face blafarde. C'était une belle nuit.

Après une douche bien chaude et un bon repas, elle se blottit au coin du feu de la Salle Commune avec un roman, tandis que Lily feuilletait la Gazette et qu'Alice jouait aux échecs avec Franck. Heather finit toutefois par abandonner sa lecture, et se dirigea vers le dortoir des garçons dans l'espoir d'y surprendre les Maraudeurs. Le dortoir était dans un désordre monstrueux, mais aucune trace de ses locataires. Lorsqu'elle regagna la Salle Commune résonnante de rires et de conversations animées, Lily lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Je veux découvrir ce qu'ils complotent pour ce soir !

La Préfète en Chef haussa les épaules. Elle-même essayait depuis plus de six ans, et elle n'avait jamais réussi. Ce n'était pas en une nuit que Heather parviendrait à ses fins.

L'innocente et mystérieuse voix d'Alice la tira de ses réflexions.

- Si j'étais toi, je ne gaspillerais pas ma nuit à les attendre. La nuit porte conseil, l'aube t'apportera peut être des réponses.

Comme souvent, les propos d'Alice n'était guère compréhensibles. Cette fille avait parfois des élans de mystères, qui prenaient cependant tout leur sens un peu plus tard. Selon elle, Heather devrait attendre l'aube ? Très bien.

Tout le monde avait déjà rejoint ses dortoirs, mais Heather restait obstinément dans la Salle Commune. A ses pieds, Ismène jouait avec une plume d'oie, se tachant les pattes d'encre.

- Petite idiote, tu vas t'en mettre partout, sourit Heather en lui retirant l'objet, s'attirant un miaulement réprobateur.

Le miaulement se fit soudain apeuré, et Heather se figea. Comme elle, la chatte avait entendu quelque chose dans le parc. Prudemment, l'adolescente jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Mais rien ne vint troubler le calme de la nuit. Elle en était pourtant certaine, une créature se trouvait dans le parc à l'instant, et ses hurlements n'étaient pas à proprement parler rassurants. De sa baguette, Heather raviva le feu, se laissant envelopper par la rassurante chaleur des flammes.

La porte de la Salle Commune s'ouvrit silencieusement, et se referma tout aussi doucement après quelques secondes. Des chuchotements se firent entendre, mais personne ne vint.

- Tu peux enlever la cape, personne n'est là. Le jour se lève à peine.

Soudain apparurent les Maraudeurs, sans Lupin cependant. Persuadés d'être seuls dans la pièce, ils se permirent de parler un peu plus fort.

- Quelle nuit ! Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de mon lit ! sourit Sirius en s'étirant.

- A ta place je passerai plutôt par la case douche, Patmol, tu pues le chien mouillé encore plus que d'habitude ! répliqua James en feignant de se boucher le nez.

A ces mots Sirius éclata de rire, ce qui eut pour effet de tirer Heather du sommeil. Allongée sur le canapé, dissimulée par le dossier et la couverture, elle était invisible aux yeux des garçons. En une fraction de seconde elle reprit ses esprits. Alice n'avait pas menti, l'aube lui apportait un début d'explication. Elle détailla les Maraudeurs sans que ceux-ci ne la voient ; visiblement ils n'avaient pas dormi de la nuit. Ils semblaient exténués, et elle devinait à l'état de leurs chaussures qu'ils étaient passés par le parc. Sirius avait les mains couvertes de boue et les cheveux emmêlés, Pettigrow semblait lui couvert de poussière et de boue, comme s'il avait rampé sur le sol. Quant à Potter, ses cheveux étaient encore plus en bataille que d'habitude et ses lunettes étaient de travers sur son nez. La classe habituelle des Maraudeurs en prenait un sacré coup.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils avaient regagné leur dortoir. S'étirant comme un chat, Heather réfléchissait. Elle n'avait certes pas découvert grand-chose, mais visiblement ils étaient coutumiers de ces petites escapades nocturnes. Il lui suffirait de découvrir quel était le but de ces échappées belles. Elle trouverait, elle trouvait toujours.


	9. Chapter 9

_Bonjour, bonjour, voici le chapitre 9, que j'aime particulièrement je dois dire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira (et vous donnera l'envie de laisser un petit mot ?). _

_Bien à vous. _

_LN. _

* * *

_**Chapitre 9 :** _

_« Tu retrouves ton accent russe à chaque fois que tu mens, Heather. »_

L'obstination était une caractéristique renommée de la famille Proskoff. Pour une fois, Heather n'était pas peu fière de revendiquer son héritage génétique. Au grand dam de son amie, la jolie russe ne démordait pas de son idée de découvrir les petits secrets des Maraudeurs. Toute la journée durant, et malgré la masse de devoirs assez considérable que leur avaient donné leurs chers professeurs, Heather griffonna des idées sur un petit livre dont la couverture de cuir bordeaux semblait en avoir vu de belles. Elle adorait les mystères, et rien ne l'excitait plus que se lancer à la recherche d'un secret.

Assise à l'ombre des arbres, Lily Evans jeta un regard mi-amusé mi-excédé à son amie.

- Par Merlin, Heather, tu vas lâcher ce bouquin oui ou non ? Ou tu veux que je le jette directement au fond du lac ?

Heather haussa les épaules, peu effrayée par les menaces la jolie rousse. Pourtant, nombre d'élèves craignaient les colères de la Préfète-en-chef. A raison.

- HEATHER PROSKOFF, SI TU NE LACHES PAS CE CARNET JE TE LE FAIS BOUFFER, SUIS-JE ASSEZ CLAIRE ?

Lily s'était levée, baguette à la main et faisait face à Heather. Cette dernière consentit à laisser tomber sa plume - sur laquelle se jeta Ismène avec une joie toute féline.

- D'accord, Maman, sourit la russe de sa voix au délicieux accent. Promis j'arrête !

Sa camarade eut une moue sceptique. A chaque fois que Heather mentait, elle retrouvait son accent slave si caractéristique. Mais l'attitude de Lily ne prêtait pas à discussion. D'autorité, la Préfète enfouit le fameux carnet au fond de son sac.

- Bon, et maintenant, tu m'expliques ton plan !

Leur plan, fort simple, tenait en trois mots : observation - déduction - action. Il s'agissait d'observer les escapades des Maraudeurs, en vu de trouver l'objectif de leurs sorties nocturnes, et surtout, comment il pouvait échapper à la surveillance du concierge depuis tant d'années. Lorsqu'elles auraient compris le pourquoi du comment de leurs échappées belles, elles n'auraient plus qu'à les surprendre. A ce moment viendraient les délicieuses joies du chantage.

Mais pour battre les Maraudeurs sur leur terrain tout en maintenant à la fois leur quota de sommeil et leurs résultats scolaires, les deux amies allaient avoir besoin d'une organisation parfaite. Heather s'étira comme un chat, savourant les derniers rayons de soleil de ce mois de septembre. Au creux de son cou, Ismène ronronnait doucement. Elle était confiante, les Maraudeurs avaient trouvé plus fort qu'eux.

C'est donc dans la joie que les deux jeunes filles se rendirent au dîner ce soir-là. A tel point que Heather ne répondit pas aux multiples provocations de Black, qui sembla fort surpris de ne pas réussir à provoquer la fureur de la russe. « Si tu savais ce que je te réserve, sombre con.. » songea-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier.

De son côté, Lily ignorait superbement Potter, dont les sourires ravageurs restaient sans réponses de la part de la préfète mais attiraient à défaut les regards d'une bonne majorité de la population féminine de la table.

Lorsque son regard émeraude croisa celui, cerné, de Lupin, Lily eut un pincement au cœur. Elle ne lui reprochait rien à lui, bien au contraire. Mais son envie de ridiculiser à son tour les deux coqs passait par-dessus tout. Comment pouvait-il supporter les imbéciles avec qui il passait tout son temps ?

Au moment de quitter la table, Heather fut arrêtée par la forte voix de son capitaine :

- Proskoff, entraînement demain matin. A 7h30 précise au terrain, je ne tolérerai pas le moindre retard !

Son ton froid tira un sourire à la nouvelle Attrapeuse Gryffondor ; visiblement l'indifférence de Lily à son égard l'avait mis fort en colère.

«

samedi 14 septembre 1977,

_Visiblement, 1ère escapade constatée dans la nuit du vendredi 13 au samedi 14. Potter, Black et Pettigrow ont disparu après le dîner et ne sont rentrés au dortoir qu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Sales, boueux, ils revenaient apparemment du parc. Et c'était visiblement une habitude._

_Lupin était à l'infirmerie, confirmée par Mme Pomphresh : migraine persistante. _

_Le tout est maintenant de découvrir :_

_Comment ils peuvent déjouer la surveillance de Rusard et des professeurs dans le château._

_Comment ils arrivent à sortir du château : portes et fenêtres sont fermées et scellées par McGo tous les soirs. Impossible de sortir par là. A moins peut être de sauter du haut d'une tour. Peu probable._

_Que vont-ils faire dans le parc ?_

_A quel intervalle se produisent ces escapades ?_

_Pour cela, nous pouvons compter :_

_Sur le témoignage de Londubat (via Alice) et des pintades qui ont servi de copines à Black ou à Potter._

_Sur l'aide d'Alice pour savoir s'ils sont dans leur dortoir la nuit._

_Des registres de sanctions de Rusard. Minutieux comme il est, il note tout sur chacune des punitions qu'il inflige : où, quand et dans quelles circonstances ils découvrent des élèves dans les couloirs. Si certains endroits reviennent fréquemment, il faudra aller y jeter un œil. (Lily n'est pas trop pour. Je m'en chargerai donc, ma réputation ne craint pas grand-chose par rapport à la sienne.)_

_C'est tout - pour le moment. »_

Heather ferma son carnet avec satisfaction avant de le glisser entre son matelas et les lattes du lit. Les garçons n'ayant pas accès au dortoir des filles elle ne risquait pas grand-chose, mais il lui fallait rester prudente. Demain elle chercherait à la bibliothèque un enchantement permettant d'en empêcher la lecture des pages compromettantes par quelqu'un d'autre que Lily . Le reste du carnet avait peu d'importance : toutes ces pensées d'Heather étaient rédigées en russe ou en tchèque. Incompréhensible pour la population anglophone qui composait Poudlard.

Le brouillard matinal était visiblement un facteur d'énervement, au même titre qu'avoir été privé de grasse matinée. Groupés autour de leur capitaine, les Gryffondors écoutaient avec impatience ce dernier leur débiter un discours d'où ne ressortait qu'une chose : s'ils n'étaient pas à la hauteur, des remplaçants seraient faciles à trouver. Pour la dernière année de Potter à Poudlard, il était impensable qu'ils ne gagnent pas le tournoi.

Après s'être échauffés, ils travaillèrent plusieurs exercices de façon à développer leur complicité lors du jeu. Il fallut du temps pour que chacun y mette véritablement du sien, grâce au capitaine. Potter avait peut être tous les défauts du monde, mais il était un capitaine hors du commun, pensa Heather en observant la façon dont il conseillait ou réprimandait chacun de ses joueurs. Peut être un peu dur tout de même. Pour un premier entraînement, Potter se montrait intraitable, poussant ses joueurs à bout.

Ces exercices furent pour Heather l'occasion de se familiariser avec chacun des membres de l'équipe.

Il y avait les deux jumeaux, aux postes de batteurs. Shelly et Martin Turner, tous bruns aux yeux d'un bleu presque translucides, étaient en 5ème année et avaient véritablement un don pour manier une batte. Chacun de leur tir était d'une précision admirable, même par un tel brouillard. Heather nota tout de même que Shelly manquait un peu de puissance dans ses tirs, mais sa rapidité et sa vivacité compenseraient très largement.

Aux postes de poursuiveur Potter avec choisi deux 6ème années, Robert Duncan et Will McConnor. L'un était d'une rapidité et d'une agilité admirable, tandis que l'autre avec une remarquable précision de tir. Complémentaires donc. Enfin, au poste de gardien, un certain Olivier Cooper faisait des merveilles. A la fois rapide et précis, il arrêtait la grande majorité des Souaffles sans problèmes. C'était une bonne équipe.

Mais personne n'arrivait à la cheville du capitaine. James Potter avait un talent unique pour voler. Semblant ne faire qu'un avec son Nimbus 1000 - le plus récent du marché -, il virevoltait, rattrapant le Souaffle du bout des doigts, marquant des buts spectaculaires. Il était particulièrement doué dans l'art de la feinte, s'attirant l'admiration de ses joueurs. Heather admettait rarement qu'on puisse lui être supérieure. Mais face à Potter, elle ne pouvait que mettre son orgueil de côté ; jamais elle n'aurait ce talent sur un balai.

Aux environs de 10 heures, la fatigue et le froid eurent raison de la résistance de l'équipe. Alors que James les enjoignait à continuer, Shelly fut la première à s'arrêter.

- J'en ai ma claque, Potter ! Ça fait trois heures qu'on est là à se geler, et à supporter ta mauvaise humeur ! Moi, je me casse. Pour le prochain entraînement, choisis un meilleur horaire **et **sois de meilleure humeur !

-TURNER JE T'INTERDIS DE QUITTER LE TERRAIN AVANT QUE J'AIE DIT QUE C'EST FINI ! rugit le capitaine.

Le geste obscène que lui fit la jeune fille fut assez éloquent pour provoquer une bordée d'injures de la part du capitaine. Heather sentit que le moment était parfait pour entrer en scène. D'un coup de rein elle dévia sa trajectoire pour se ranger au côté de la jolie batteuse.

- Shelly a raison, on gèle, on est crevé, ça sert à rien de nous casser en deux dès le premier entraînement, Potter !

Juché sur son Nimbus, il la fusilla du regard. Si un regard pouvait tuer… Mais bien vite, constatant que les deux filles n'en démordaient pas, il baissa les bras, levant les yeux au ciel :

- Merlin, pourquoi ai-je accepté des filles dans cet équipe.. ?

Après une douche brûlante, Heather profita d'être seule dans le vestiaire avec Shelly pour engager la conversation. Elle avait bien conscience que la jeune fille se méfiait grandement d'elle. Il ne servirait à rien de tourner autour du pot.

- Écoute, Turner, visiblement tu ne m'aimes pas. Je pense en connaître les raisons ; les rumeurs sont plus rapides à traverser ce château que Potter le terrain. Bref. Je ne vais pas essayer de te faire croire que ce que tu as entendu sur moi est faux, ou que je suis une fille bien, gentille et fréquentable. Mais on joue dans la même équipe, et on va être amenée à se voir souvent. Alors je ne propose d'établir une relation « professionnelle » et cordiale.

- Ça me va.

Les yeux océans de la jeune fille ne trahissaient aucune émotion. Celle-là serait difficile à convaincre, mais elle finirait bien par trouver comment déjouer ses barrières. Un peu déçue de n'avoir pu briser la glace, la russe sortit du vestiaire, les cheveux encore humides. Elle croisa Cooper, qui la rejoignit avec un sourire :

- Ouf, tu nous as sauvé la vie, deux minutes de plus et je tombais de mon balai !

Heather retint un sourire victorieux : le gardien lui était déjà tout acquis. Lui offrant son plus beau sourire, elle répondit, de ce ton aux accents slaves si charmeurs :

- Je savais bien que je n'étais pas la seule à en avoir assez ! Mais c'était un bon entraînement, Potter est peut être un peu dur mais il connaît son job !

Cooper acquiesça, et Heather lui posa quelques banales questions. Histoire de lui faire croire qu'elle lui portait un quelconque intérêt. D'un ton enjoué, le gardien lui fit la conversation jusqu'à leur arrivée à la Salle Commune.

Lily Evans haussa un sourcil. Heather avait un regard qu'elle détestait. Le regard du tigre prêt à bondir sur sa proie. Ce pauvre naïf de Cooper était tombé droit dans ses filets.

- Heather… siffla la préfète en fermement violemment son manuel de sortilège.

Celle-ci se retourna d'un air faussement innocent. De son accent chantant, elle dit au revoir à Cooper, et se dirigea vers Lily. Le gardien la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans l'escalier.

Affalée de tout son long sur son lit, Heather écoutait distraitement son amie lui faire la morale depuis une vingtaine de minutes déjà. Il est vrai qu'elles avaient convenu de quelques règles concernant leur opération contre les Maraudeurs. Pour parvenir à leur fin, elles ne devaient en aucun cas s'abaisser à leur niveau. En conséquence, pas de mensonges. Pas de manipulations. Pas d'enfreinte au règlement hors cas de force majeure. Il ne devait pas y avoir de victimes collatérales. Mais Cooper n'en serait pas une ; enfin, pas vraiment. Dans le pire des cas il en serait quitte pour une bonne désillusion en constatant que l'Attrapeuse n'avait besoin de lui que pour lui en apprendre plus sur leur capitaine.

- Heather, tu m'écoutes ?

- Oh Lily, tu m'emmerdes !

Se redressant, la jolie russe fixa ses yeux bruns dans ceux émeraudes de son amie.

- Je ne suis pas toi, Lily, je ne le serai jamais. Je ne suis pas Préfète en Chef, première de la classe. Je n'ai pas respect ou compassion pour les gens. Pour moi un règlement est fait pour être transgressé, les limites, pour être dépassées. Je n'ai pas ta bonté d'âme, et le seul talent social que j'ai est le mensonge et la manipulation. Ne me demande pas de faire semblant d'être quelqu'un d'autre.

Lily, qui avait habituellement réponse à tout, resta interdite. Sans un mot, elle s'allongea sur son lit et rouvrit un livre. Une façon comme une autre de réagir à une vérité assénée un peu trop violemment.

_« Miss Proskoff, _

_Je serai ravi si vous acceptiez une invitation à dîner dans mes appartements vendredi 19 septembre, à partir de 20 heures. _

_ Cordialement, _

_ H. Slughorn. » _

Heather replia soigneusement la courte missive de son professeur de potion. Il lui semblait se souvenir de quelque chose que Lily avait appelé le « club de Slug » quelques jours auparavant, et dont elle faisait manifestement partie les années précédentes. Elle ne pensait pas y aller. Elle avait autre chose à faire que de manger des petits fours en écoutant son professeur de potion blablater sur les derniers potins de la mondanité sorcière.

- Tu es sure ? lui demanda Lily, apparemment déçue. C'est plutôt sympa comme soirée, et puis on mange bien. Ça permet de sortir un peu de notre cercle de Gryffondors. Et puis, Slug est le seul professeur à n'absolument pas tenir compte de notre ascendance. Il se fout que je sois née-moldue comme de son premier chaudron.

Heather haussa les épaules et se resservit de l'excellente part de tarte posée devant elle. A l'autre bout de la table, elle n'aperçut pas Black blanchir brusquement à la vue d'une lettre écarlate déposée devant son assiette.

Mais elle l'entendit.

« _SIRIUS ORION BLACK, TRAÎTRE A TON SANG, FILS INDIGNE, SALE INGRAT ! _

_ Tu as vraiment cru pouvoir être en mesure de me battre à ce jeu-là ? Non content de trahir ta famille en allant à Gryffondor, en te faisant ami avec les Sangs de Bourbes et les Traîtres à leur sang, de batifoler avec les pires gourgandines, il te fallait aussi en venir aux mains avec ton frère ? _

_ Kreatur a effacé ton nom de la tapisserie ce matin, tu sais ce que ça signifie. N'espère pas pouvoir un jour remettre les pieds au square Grimaurd, encore moins demander notre aide lorsque ces traîtres à leur sang de Potter ne voudront plus de toi chez eux. Aucun des Black ne t'acceptera plus jamais sous son toit. Apprécie ta solitude. _

_ Et n'oublie pas que tout se paie. » _

La Grande Salle retint son souffle. La voix, insoutenable de méchanceté, se tut enfin. Heather n'avait pas quitté Black des yeux. Les yeux fixant un point invisible devant lui, il ne disait rien. Pâle comme la mort, les poings serrés à en exploser, Sirius Black luttait contre les larmes de rages qui menaçaient de le submerger. Ses yeux où brillait habituellement une étincelle de joie semblaient à cet instant receler des flammes de haine.

A la table des Serpentards, des rires moqueurs se firent entendre. Rogue notamment, semblait trouver la situation hilarante. Heather les fusilla du regard avant de reporter son attention vers les Maraudeurs. Potter avait posé une main sur son épaule dans l'espoir de lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Mais son ami s'en dégagea violemment, et quitta la table sans un mot. Potter le suivit du regard tristement. Dans ses prunelles noisettes, l'infini amour qu'il avait pour Black brillait de douleur.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Heather se leva précipitamment à son tour et le suivit dans le parc. Mieux que quiconque ici, elle comprenait ce que pouvait ressentir Sirius à cet instant. Il haïssait sa mère, autant qu'il en avait peur ; peut être l'ignorait-il lui-même. Mais Heather, elle, savait. En un sens, Druella Black ressemblait beaucoup à Vladimir Proskoff.

Elle le retrouva au bord du lac, lançant rageusement des galets dans l'eau sombre. _A lancer tes pensées, comme on lance des pierres. _En l'absence de lune, seul les lueurs lointaines du château éclairaient la vaste étendue d'eau. Elle ne savait pas réellement pourquoi elle était là. Pour le narguer ? Voir dans ses prunelles sombre luire la haine, la colère ? Ou pour quelque chose de plus inattendu ?

- Dégage Proskoff ! cracha-t-il sans même se retourner.

- Écoute, Black, ce soir je fais ma B.A. de l'année. Te fais pas d'illusion, ça a une durée limitée. Demain ça sera fini, alors profites-en maintenant.

Intrigué, le Maraudeur suspendit son geste et le galet roula sur la berge.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Sa voix tremblait de colère, et elle avait l'impression qu'il hésitait entre fondre en larme ou se jeter sur elle pour la passer à tabac.

- Je sais ce que tu ressens. Je suis peut être la seule personne de ce château à réellement savoir ce que tu ressens vraiment.

- Et je ressens quoi d'après toi ? cracha-t-il avec mépris. Au dernière nouvelle, tu n'es pas dans ma tête.

- T'as mal. Tu tuerais plutôt que de l'avouer, mais t'as mal. Parce que ça y est, le mot famille vient officiellement de disparaître de ton vocabulaire. Comme ton prénom vient de disparaître du leur. Choisir de partir ce n'est pas se faire mettre à la porte. L'un est libérateur, l'autre destructeur. Il n'y a plus de mère, de père, de petit frère qu'on essayait de protéger. Il n'y aura plus jamais de hiboux avec des nouvelles, des friandises pour le petit déjeuner. Plus d'accueil sur le quai 9 ¾ ou ce bonheur simple d'être chez soi, même un chez soi haï. Orphelin, tu deviens étranger au monde. Alors tu caches tout sous le masque de la colère et de la haine. Mais il faudra bien que ça sorte un jour, Black. Parce que malgré ta stupidité hors du commun, j'ose supposer que tu as quand même des sentiments un tant soit peu humain, et que te retrouver soudainement orphelin ne te laisse pas indifférent.

Il ne répondit pas, et une nouvelle fois elle vit l'étincelle de ses yeux se voiler. De tristesse cette fois. Sans un mot, il se laissa glisser au sol, les yeux fixés sur la rive opposée. Sans un mot, Heather s'assit à côté de lui. Il ne l'en empêcha pas. Les minutes s'écoulèrent silencieusement.

- Aller, viens-là, murmura-t-elle doucement, d'une voix qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

Elle n'avait pas prévu ça. Mais Black lui semblait plus fragile qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Seul, démuni. Malgré elle, il lui rappelait Alexander. Elle lui ouvrit ses bras. Après une seconde d'hésitation, le Maraudeur posa sa tête contre sa poitrine. D'un geste tendre, comme elle l'avait mainte fois avec son petit frère, elle l'entoura de ses bras. Comme si cette maigre barrière pouvait retenir les assauts de la souffrance. Elle percevait le souffle court de Black, les battements désordonnés de son cœur. Elle appuya sa joue contre la tête du Maraudeur, sa souciant peu de l'incongruité de la situation. Elle avait la sensation de bercer un enfant apeuré.

- Tu verras, on s'habitue. Et puis ça s'estompe avec le temps.

Lorsqu'elle sentit des larmes rouler le long des joues du Maraudeur et venir s'échouer dans son propre cou, Heather ne dit rien. Finalement, Sirius Black était un être humain comme les autres.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapitre 10 : _

_« Que demande le peuple ?. »_

Elle l'avait prévenu que ça ne durerait pas, qu'il ne se fasse aucune illusion. On peut avoir un moment de compassion pour son adversaire et le lui montrer sans pour autant déposer les armes. Personne n'avait su ce qui c'était réellement passé ce soir là entre Black et Proskoff. Heather était restée très évasive à ce sujet auprès de Lily, tandis que Sirius avait carrément affirmé à ces amis que la jeune fille ne l'avait suivi que par plaisir de pouvoir le narguer.

Nul ne devait jamais savoir que le grand Sirius Black s'était effondré de chagrin dans les bras de la personne qu'il méprisait sans doute le plus au monde.

Cet incident n'avait en rien changé les habitudes d'Heather, et ça ne fit que renforcer l'agressivité de Sirius à son égard. A vrai dire, la jeune fille s'en souciait assez peu.

La semaine s'écoula au même rythme que les précédentes. L'adolescente avait désormais totalement repris ses marques dans le château. Elle ne rencontrait plus les problèmes de vocabulaire des premiers jours et commençait à rattraper son retard en Runes. Contre toute attente, elle se prenait même à apprécier ce doux train-train quotidien fait de cours, du rire de Lily et de la compagnie de l'évanescente Alice. La plupart des Gryffondors continuait à se méfier d'elle, voire parfois à carrément la mépriser. Une troisième année l'avait même insultée au beau milieu du petit déjeuner. Heather s'était en conséquence fait prendre une heure de colle pour avoir suspendu la troisième au plafond de la Grande Salle. Mais une heure de colle valait bien le plaisir de faire ravaler ses injures à une petite conne.

Elle et Lily n'avaient bien sur pas abandonné l'idée de surprendre les Maraudeurs. Grâce à la charmante Alice et à son petit ami, il leur était facile de savoir si les quatre se trouvaient dans leur dortoir le soir, et d'agir en conséquence. Mais cette semaine-là, les Maraudeurs se tinrent à carreau.

Vendredi soir arriva enfin, au grand soulagement des Gryffondors qui croulaient sous les devoirs. Si Heather avait imaginé passer une soirée tranquille au coin du feu, les intentions de Lily étaient toutes autres. Envoyant son amie sous la douche par un prétexte spécieux, la jolie préfète fouilla rapidement la lourde malle de Heather. Elle connaissait assez son amie pour être capable de lui choisir une tenue sans se tromper. Déposant le tout sur le lit, elle saisit ses propres affaires et dévala l'escalier. Elle allait se faire tuer, alors autant profiter pleinement de sa salle de bain privée avant de mourir.

Lorsque Heather sortit de la douche, à peine recouverte d'une serviette aux couleurs de sa maison, elle eut une suite de surprises plutôt désagréables. Primo, la chambre était vide, Lily était partie sans un mot. Secundo, la porte en était verrouillée, et sa baguette n'était nulle part. Tertio, un mot l'attendait sur son lit, posé sur ses vêtements.

« _Tu me tueras plus tard, en attendant habille-toi et fais-toi belle. Nous avons rendez-vous chez Slug à 20 heures, je passe te chercher à moins dix. Je t'ai choisi la tenue qui me semblait le plus appropriée à la situation, mais fais ce que tu veux ! _

_Ta Lily qui t'aime fort (et qui profite de sa salle de bain privée de 25 mètres carrés). _

_PS : ne t'acharne pas sur la porte, tu sais que mes sorts de verrouillage sont les meilleurs. _

_PS 2 : les filles sont prévenus, personne ne viendra t'ouvrir. _»

Heather soupira. Si elle voulait sortir de cette chambre, elle n'avait d'autre choix que d'exécuter la volonté de son amie. Oh et après tout, elle pouvait très bien s'amuser ce soir ! Rapidement, elle sécha ses longs cheveux et s'habilla. Lily la connaissait décidément par cœur : un jean slim brut, des talons de dix centimètres et un ample pull noir dont le col en V suggérait la naissance de son décolleté. Attachant ses cheveux en un rapide chignon, elle soupira devant la mèche folle qui lui retombait sur les yeux.

Lorsque Lily pénétra dans la chambre, elle sourit devant son amie. La prestance aristocratique de la russe éclatait comme jamais, perchée sur ses talons hauts. Le jean mettait en valeur ses formes et ses hanches fines, tandis que l'ampleur du pull donnait une touche masculine à l'ensemble.

- Tu me le paieras, Lily ! menaça Heather en terminant de se maquiller.

- Mais oui, mais oui, aller dépêche, on va finir par être à la bourre ! rit son amie en la tirant par le bras.

Heather eut tout juste le temps de saisir sa cape avant de dévaler l'escalier.

Elles furent effectivement en retard. Dans la salle coquette où le professeur Slughorn avait réunis ses élèves favoris, le silence se fit à l'apparition des deux Gryffondors.

- Veuillez nous excuser, professeur, nous avons eu un léger contretemps, sourit Lily de son air le plus innocent.

Le professeur de potion les invita à s'asseoir d'un ton enjoué, visiblement ravi de les voir. Assis dans de profonds canapés ou sur des coussins disposés au sol, les élèves étaient une douzaine. Enlevant sa cape, Heather les examina tous discrètement. Il y avait un certain nombre de Gryffondors, et parmi eux, Black. Sans lui jeter un regard, Heather s'assit. Une main effleura son dos et une voix familière la fit frissonner.

- C'est une bonne surprise de te voir ici. Mais Black n'a pas l'air du même avis que moi.

Dans un sourire, Heather plongea ses yeux dans ceux émeraudes d'Owein Rhys-Meyer. Comme à son habitude, il avait un ton hautain, presque froid, et un regard vide de tout sentiment. Il avait fait bouger un Poufsouffle de deuxième année pour s'asseoir près d'Heather. Cette dernière chercha son amie du regard, implorant silencieusement sa clémence. Lily, assise sur un coussin près de Potter et Black, haussa les épaules. Heather pouvait bien faire ce qu'elle voulait avec les vipères.

Deux élèves arrivèrent bientôt, faisant se lever Slughorn. Il tapota son verre, d'un geste théâtral, faisant le silence.

- Bien, chers amis je crois que nous sommes au complet ! Il me faut je crois, procéder aux présentations. Tout d'abord, je souhaite souhaiter la bienvenue à Mlle Proskoff, qui nous revient de l'École de Prague après quatre ans d'absence ! Je ne doute pas que vous saurez nous faire profiter de quelques charmantes anecdotes à propos de cette prestigieuse institution, ajouta-t-il avec un petit clin d'œil.

Heather hocha de la tête dans un léger sourire, et il lui sembla percevoir les grommellements exaspérés de Black et Potter. Slughorn ne dut pas s'en apercevoir, et se tourna vers Rhys-Meyer, toujours assis à côté de la jeune fille.

- Ah, mon cher Owein ! Quel plaisir ç'a été pour moi de voir que Dumbledore vous avez nommé Préfet-en-Chef ! Il ne pouvait faire meilleur choix, si vous voulez mon avis.

Le soupir exaspéré de Lily sembla montrer qu'elle ne partageait pas l'avis de son professeur préféré.

- Et avant que j'oublie, vous remercierez votre père pour cet admirable hydromel qu'il m'a fait parvenir. Il ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir pour mon anniversaire.

Le Préfet en Chef de Serpentard eut un hochement de tête amusé parfaitement ressemblant, et les présentations continuèrent. Heather apprit que Phoebe Malfoy était la cousine préférée de Lucius « élève d'un talent rare » selon Slug, mais surtout la fille d'une certaine Lilith Yaxley. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour masquer son trouble, l'image de William Yaxley s'imposant brusquement en elle. Elle la détailla rapidement, mais ne trouva rien en elle de particulier. Elle faisait partie de ces filles banales qui se prenaient pour des beautés fatales. Blonde platine, ses longs cheveux lisses atteignant le creux de ses reins, elle était lourdement maquillée et sa bouche carmin semblait figée en une moue boudeuse. Si elle avait l'attitude et la morgue de la noblesse sorcière, elle n'en avait ni le charme ni le raffinement. D'emblée, Heather ne l'aima pas.

Au côté de Phoebe se tenait une 7ème année dont Heather n'avait pas le souvenir. Grande, au maintien d'un aristocratisme purement Londonien, semblait s'ennuyer profondément.

- Ah, ma chère Sally-Ann ! s'exclama Slughorn en tapant dans ses mains. Vous ressemblez de plus en plus à votre mère, même si vous avez les yeux de votre père. Comment vont-ils d'ailleurs ? Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles d'eux depuis fort longtemps.

Heather crut que la superbe -au sens étymologique du terme- Sally-Ann ne répondrait pas. Mais elle finit par ouvrir la bouche, d'un air agacé.

- Ils sont en voyage pour le compte du Ministre, depuis le début de l'été et pour une durée indéterminée.

Slughorn hocha silencieusement la tête, de l'air de celui qui sait mais ne dira rien. Heather aurait voulu éclater de rire. Le comportement de leur enseignant frôlait le pathétique, si ce n'était le ridicule. Si doué qu'il puisse être comme potioniste et professeur, il aurait visiblement voulu exercer une profession qui lui aurait permis de briller dans les hautes sphères du monde sorcier. Mais il avait à l'évidence échoué.

Lorsque Slughorn eut fini les présentations, on passa à table. Assise entre Owein et Sally-Ann, Heather eut à brièvement parler de son ancienne école, et écouta sagement son professeur vanter ses louanges. Jamais il n'avait eu élève plus douée. Même Rogue, unanimement reconnu comme un génie des potions, n'avait pas ce don instinctif. Voyant que l'agacement manifeste de la jeune russe, Sally-Ann se pencha vers elle :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on finit par s'y faire ! Il est un peu agaçant, mais faire parti des favoris de Slug se révèle souvent très utile.

Heather sourit d'un air entendu. Cette fille n'était pas à Serpentard pour rien.

Lily avait raison, on mangeait délicieusement bien à la table du directeur de Serpentard. Fidèle à son éducation, Heather avait cependant peu mangé, écoutant distraitement mais poliment les conversations, qui tournaient majoritairement autour des parents des élèves présents.

- Ma chère Phoebe, j'ai appris que votre cousin, ce cher Lucius, venait d'entrer au Ministère ! dites-m'en plus, je vous prie, vous savez que j'apprécie énormément Lucius, il a sans doute été un de mes meilleurs élèves.

Heather crut défaillir. Pourtant, la main qui porta son verre à ses lèvres ne tremblait pas. Le vin qu'elle avait trouvé délicieux quelques instants plus tôt lui sembla subitement terriblement âcre, mais elle ne grimaça pas, gardant l'air intéressé.

- Connaissez-vous Lucius, Heather ? demanda alors Slughorn en se tournant vers elle.

- Je n'ai pas ce plaisir, non, sourit-elle en regardant Phoebe. Mais ma famille se considère comme proche des Malfoy, je ne doute donc pas que nos routes se croisent prochainement.

Phoebe ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux. Heather retint un sourire satisfait. La balle était dans son camp. A sa gauche, elle perçut Black se crisper et Potter lui poser une main apaisante sur l'épaule. Lily elle-même s'était tendue. La blonde leva alors son verre en direction d'Heather.

- Alors je bois à la toute prochaine amitié de nos deux familles, Heather. Et peut être, qui sait, à plus..?

Personne ne comprit cette dernière allusion. Le cœur d'Heather s'emballa. Elle inclina la tête en direction de la Verte & Argent dans un sourire hypocrite. A cet instant, elle sut qu'elle haïssait Phoebe Malfoy.

Heather laissa s'égara dans le méandre de ses pensées. L'échéance approchait. Dans quelques mois, elle quitterait l'école, et lierait à jamais son destin à celui de Lucius Malfoy. Elle réprima un frisson, s'attirant un regard interrogateur de Rhys-Meyer. Mais il n'obtint aucune réponse et n'insista pas, visiblement froissé.

Heather n'écoutait plus. Elle n'entendit pas Regulus Black vanter les mérites de la Noble Famille Black sous les regards meurtriers de son aîné, pas plus qu'elle n'écouta son professeur faire l'éloge des jumelles Cadwallader, dont les parents dirigeaient la Gazette du Sorcier. Elle ne vit pas non plus les joues rosies de Lily à chaque fois que James lui glissait un mot à l'oreille, ni les regards qu'un certain Lorcan Smith, Préfet-en-chef de Serdaigle, lançait à sa voisine de table ; regards que Sally-Ann Parkinson lui rendait bien. Elle esquissa à peine un sourire quand Slughorn fit l'éloge de Lily « de ses capacités extraordinaire » et leva son verre « à la grande sorcière » qu'elle serait. Mécaniquement, Heather leva elle aussi son verre, avant de replonger dans la béance de ses pensées.

Comparé à la tiédeur des appartements de Slughorn, les couloirs étaient glacés. Heather retint un frisson, attendant patiemment que Lily fasse ses adieux à Potter. Elles étaient parmi les premières à partir ; la fatigue de la semaine se faisait rudement sentir.

- Dommage que tu partes déjà, ce vieil imbécile de Slughorn commence à avoir trop bu. C'est maintenant que ça devient intéressant.

La Gryffondor se retourna vivement vers le Serpentard, qui la regardait d'un air amusé. Portant son verre à ses lèvres, il but une longue gorgée de champagne, ses yeux indéchiffrables toujours fixés dans les siens. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu plus sur de lui, plein de son orgueil de riche héritier. Il était né pour ça, pensa-t-elle. Se montrer, laisser éclater sa richesse et sa supériorité aux yeux des autres. Dans quelques années, il serait l'un des hommes les plus en vus du monde magique. Heather eut un moue septique, et haussa les épaules. Peu lui importait les divagations du vieux fou. Le Serpentard grimaça en voyant Lily s'approcher d'Heather à grand pas. S'écartant pour la laisser passer, il siffla d'une voix dure :

- Ta fréquentation des Sangs-de-Bourbe finira par te nuire, Heather.

- Tu seras gentil de te mêler de ton cul, Meyer, répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

Face à la soudaine vulgarité de la jeune fille, le Serpentard voulut répondre, esquissa un pas en avant. Mais la lueur de haine qu'il perçut dans les yeux mordorés de la jeune fille le stoppa. On ne se mesure pas à une Proskoff impunément. Imperceptiblement, Heather s'était redressée, lionne protégeant ses petits. Derrière elle, Lily observait la scène d'un air ennuyé. Le Serpentard finit par céder face à l'adolescente et la salua rapidement de la tête sans se départir de son masque d'orgueil impassible.

- Proskoff, Evans.

Déjà il s'était rassit auprès de Phoebe Malfoy, qui fut visiblement heureuse de pouvoir se le réapproprier. Le brouhaha enjoué de la pièce empêcha Heather de saisir ce que la blonde murmurait à l'oreille du Préfet en chef. Dans le fond, peu lui importait. Dans un sourire mutin, elle prit Lily par la main et l'entraîna dans le couloir. Elle savait de source sure qu'il restait de la tarte au pomme aux cuisines.

« Heather, tu dors ? »

La russe grommela vaguement quelque chose. Elle s'était endormie dans le lit de Lily, comme souvent le vendredi soir. Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux, attendant que son amie poursuive.

« Tu sais, en fait, Potter… Il est pas si insupportable qu'il en a l'air… »

Lily rougit. Heather ne pouvait le voir, mais elle le savait. D'un geste maternel, elle entoura la jolie rousse de ses bras, et cette dernière nicha sa tête au creux de son cou. Heather eut un doux rire, simple et cristallin, presque enfantin.

« Non seulement il est pas si insupportable qu'il en a l'air, mais en plus il est fou de toi. Que demande le peuple ? »


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey ! Si quelques un(e)s de mes merveilleux/ses lecteurs/trices reviennent, voici ENFIN la suite. Je suis navrée d'avoir fait une aussi longue pause. Je me suis rendu compte hier soir que cette fic me manquait, qu'écrire me manquait et j'ai djà écrit deux chapitres (alors que je suis en pleine révisions de partiels, c'est pas très malin !). J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et que vous me resterez fidèle tout de même. Relire tous vos anciens commentaires m'ont fait hyper plaisir. Restez, je ne mords pas :D (Heather peut-être, enfin, ça reste à voir... dans ce chapitre, c'est un peu une méchante fille, je dois bien l'admettre).  
_

_Bonne lecture,  
_

_Futilement vôtre,  
_

_Hélène.  
_

* * *

_Chapitre 11 : _

_« Cela va vous coûter cher, jeune fille ! Vous ne couperez pas à l'exclusion ! »_

Heather versa précautionneusement quelques fines particules d'ellébore dans son chaudron, qui prit immédiatement une agréable teinte dorée. Rogue ne put que hocher la tête d'un air appréciateur ; lui -même n'aurait pas fait mieux. Alors qu'il coupait en fines lamelles des racines de sauge, elle se perdit dans la contemplation du liquide couleur or qui clapotait indolemment dans son chaudron. Il s'en dégageait une subtil odeur de bois et de thym. Enfin une potion aux vertus médicinales qui ne donnerait pas envie de vomir aux patients de Mme Pomphresh.

Autour d'elle, la plupart des élèves n'avaient pas le sourire. Les remèdes tel que ce filtre contre la migraine n'étaient guère simples à réaliser, et seuls elle et Rogue s'en sortaient correctement.

L'art des potions était définitivement une discipline fascinante, songea-t-elle en remuant doucement de sa baguette le contenu du chaudron, qui arborait désormais une douce couleur bronze. Elle appréciait le calme de ces cours, la minutie que demandait l'exécution parfaite d'un élixir qui offrirait toutes les possibilités de pouvoir. Jamais elle n'avait oublié les mots de son professeur de potions à Prague. « _Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon… »_(*) L'art des potions était à la fois la branche la plus complexe et la plus puissante de la Magie ; la plus dangereuse aussi. Autour d'elle, les élèves peinaient en silence, à peine perturbé par les clapotements des chaudrons ou les incantations à peine murmurées. A pas lent, le professeur Slughorn passait dans les rangs, hochant la tête avec un sourire lorsque l'élixir était correctement réalisé, donnant quelques conseils lorsqu'il sentait poindre la catastrophe.

L'atmosphère studieuse des cachots fut soudainement rompu par un juron de Black. Sa potion fumait furieusement, et il semblait incapable de maîtriser les dégâts. Rogue eut un sourire moqueur.

- Et bien, Black, même pas capable de faire une potion de niveau B.U.S.E ? Décidément, plus le temps passe plus tes capacités intellectuelles s'amenuisent.

Ledit Black faillit se jeter sur le Serpentard qui ne put s'empêcher de reculer. Mais Lupin sembla trouver les mots pour le calmer, une main ferme posée sur son épaule. Heather n'avait esquissé un geste. Rogue était assez grand pour se défendre seul, malgré sa carrure chétive. Grand, et fin, des cheveux longs et sales retombant sur des yeux sombres, il paraissait fragile, mais soutenu par une colère qui semblait ne jamais s'éteindre. Elle poussa plus loin son examen, s'attardant sur le visage fin mais blême du Serpentard, sur ses mains fines mais puissantes. Sans doute aurait-il pu être très séduisant, avec un peu de sport et un hygiène plus poussée. Non pas beau, mais séduisant. Car ce sombre étudiant coléreux était doté d'une aura puissante et peu commune. Il n'était pas simplement le stupide Serpent que se plaisaient à décrire les Maraudeurs. Ses considérations furent interrompues par ledit Serpent.

- Mets la potion plusieurs fioles et donne les à Slughorn, c'est fini.

Heather haussa un sourcil. En quel honneur osait-il lui parler sur ce ton ?

- Au cas où tu n'aurais pas compris, Rogue, je ne suis ni ton chien ni ton esclave. Donc tu vas faire ça comme un grand garçon que tu es pendant que je range le bureau. Et n'essaye même pas de protester, moi il n'y aura pas de Lupin pour me retenir.

Un éclair de cruauté passa furtivement dans les yeux de la Gryffondor, et le Serpentard n'eut d'autre choix que d'obéir. A vrai dire, Heather ne s'en serait probablement pas pris à lui. Lily lui avait fait promettre de laisser Rogue tranquille. Comment ces deux-là avaient pu être amis dans un passé lointain, Heather n'avait pas trouvé de réponse ; et Lily n'avait pas manifesté l'envie de s'étendre sur le sujet.

Lorsque tout fut rangé et Black calmé, Slughorn les autorisa enfin à sortir. La journée était finie pour eux. Enfin, presque.

Heather traînait les pieds dans les couloirs sombres du rez-de-chaussée, percevant indistinctement le joyeux brouhaha du repas. Cette stupide heure de colle allait lui gâcher sa soirée. Sa moue boudeuse fut remplacée par un léger sourire, lorsque l'image de Lily s'imposa à elle. « Si tu étais moins impulsive, tu n'aurais pas été collée ! Si tu avais ignoré cette gamine, ça ne serait pas arrivé ! » Comme toujours, la Préfète en chef avait raison. Mais non, décidément, la jeune russe ne regrettait pas une seule seconde d'avoir fait ravaler ses insultes à cette troisième année présomptueuse.

A dix-neuf heures cinquante-neuf, elle frappait à la porte du bureau de Rusard. Inspirant à fond, elle dissimula sa colère sous un masque de contrition. Autant faire profil bas si elle voulait parvenir à ses fins. La suite fut plus facile qu'elle ne l'avait imaginée.

A genoux sur le sol du bureau, Heather agitait frénétiquement sa baguette, faisant s'envoler des casiers les dossiers concernant les Maraudeurs. Elle avait besoin d'informations que seuls les registres du concierge pouvaient lui fournir. En quelques secondes, un épais tas de parchemins était bien rangé sur le bureau. Se levant, la sorcière jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. Rusard était toujours inconscient, malgré les miaulements plaintifs de Miss Teigne. Cette chatte était vraiment ignoble.

-_Enervatum _!

Rusard ouvrit des yeux hagards. Un filet de salive au coin des lèvres, il semblait sortir tout droite de la section psychiatrie de Ste Mangouste. Miss Teigne émit un bruit que Heather interpréta comme un ronronnement de soulagement. L'affreux Cracmol semblait reprendre ses esprits, et la colère se lisait dans ses yeux globuleux. S'il y avait bien des êtres qui la dégoûtaient, c'était les Cracmols, Rusard en particulier.

- Agression sur un membre de l'équipe professorale, séquestration ! Cela va vous coûter cher, jeune fille ! Exclusion définitive, vous n'y couperez pas ! Quand Dumbledore va savoir ça !

La voix rauque tremblait de colère et d'indignation. Le visage rouge, le souffle court, le vieux concierge semblait s'étouffer dans sa haine. S'appuyant contre le bureau, Heather eut un mauvais sourire.

- Ne vous énervez pas comme ça, c'est mauvais pour votre cœur. Il pourrait lâcher. Ça ne tient à rien. Ce serait si facile.

Sa baguette tournait dans sa main droite avec désinvolture. Dumbledore ne saurait rien, jamais. Le concierge pâlit.

- _Oubliette _!

Le corps du Cracmol se tendit sous l'impact du sort, et retomba au sol, inconscient. Heather eut un air ennuyé. S'il n'arrêtait pas de tomber dans les vapes, ça allait durer longtemps. Elle rassembla les divers parchemins et les glissa dans son sac, qu'elle dissimula sous sa cape. Miss Teigne feulait, le poil hérissé. D'un coup de pied, Heather la projeta contre un mur.

- Dégage, sale bête !

Elle ressortit de la pièce, referma la porte derrière elle et tacha de contenir son sourire victorieux. Maintenant, il s'agissait d'agir en bonne petite élève sage. Elle retoqua à la porte, et ce fut un concierge visiblement un peu perdu mais plein de hargne qui lui ouvrit.

- Vous êtes en retard !

_« _

_lundi 23 septembre 1997 _

_ Archives de Rusard, fouillées. Il y a des centaines et des centaines de pages correspondant aux quatre imbéciles. J'ai éliminé toutes les punitions pour des conneries faites en journée, c'est-à-dire à peu près les trois quart, pour m'attarder sur toutes les fois où ils ont été surpris en dehors de la tour la nuit. _

_ Ils sont hallucinants, je n'ai jamais vu un truc pareil. Ils tournent à environ vingt heures de colle par mois, enfin, pour Black et Potter. Les deux autres semblent plus sages. Concernant leurs escapades, elles sont finalement assez peu nombreuses. Ils doivent avoir un truc pour se faire si peu attraper. Depuis leur cinquième année, il leur arrive assez régulièrement de se faire chopper sans Lupin. En général au troisième ou quatrième étage. Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien manigancer là-bas, sans Lupin ? La fois où je les ai surpris, il n'était pas là non plus. Coïncidence ? Je ne crois pas. _

_ Je sens qu'il va falloir que j'aille fouiner du côté des troisièmes et quatrièmes étages… » _

Lily Evans ne sut jamais comment Heather avait réussi à obtenir tant d'informations sur les multiples sorties des Gryffondors. Et il valait mieux pour la Préfète en chef qu'elle continue d'ignorer les bas agissements de sa meilleure amie.

Et puis, ce matin-là, la jolie rousse se fichait bien des bêtises qu'avait pu faire son amie. Les joues un peu rouges, elle prenait son petit déjeuner avec James Potter.

A l'opposée de la table, Heather sirotait tranquillement son thé brûlant. Pousser Lily dans les bras de cet idiot de Potter serait faire d'une pierre deux coups : le bonheur de la préfète et le secret des Maraudeurs. Manipulation facile et rapide. Un sourire carnassier apparut sur son visage.

Mais sa bonne humeur fut rapidement effacée par les nouvelles apportées par hiboux.

Non seulement les attaques de Géants se multipliaient dans tous le Royaume-Uni, mais elle devrait passer ses vacances de Toussaint au manoir familiale. Le sourire se fit grimace, ravivant violemment une ancienne douleur au creux de ses reins. La lettre joliment calligraphié de sa mère se consuma au creux de sa paume.

S'il pensait pouvoir la faire plier par la menace ! Car Heather n'était pas la dernière des idiotes, elle savait lire entre les lignes. Son père avait l'intention de lui faire chèrement payer sa fugue estivale ainsi que sa compromission déjà connue avec une Sang de Bourbe. Il pouvait la manipuler autant que ça lui chantait, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait d'autre choix que d'obtempérer à un moment donné. Mais s'il pensait pouvoir lui faire peur… ! Elle n'était pas une Proskoff pour rien. _Ne craindre rien ni personne, pas même la Mort_, lui avait dit un jour Stanislav Proskoff. Le vieux Stan, comme elle l'appelait quand elle était petite. Son grand-père, dont les seuls sourires allaient à Heather, petite fille chérie et trop gâtée. La jeune russe eut un dur sourire.

Les vacances de Toussaint ne seraient certes pas une partie de plaisir, mais son père faisait une grave erreur en la sous estimant. Celui qui louait partout l'extraordinaire force de caractère de sa fille allait être servi.


	12. Chapter 12

_Bonjour/bonsoir, bonne année à tout(e)s ! _

_Je suis heureuse de voir que cette fic est toujours lue, ça fait plaisir, je vous aime !  
Sur cette déclaration d'amour, je vous laisse avec un petit morceau du passé d'Heather, petit intermède avant la suite - qui devrait arriver très vite, si j'y pense.  
L'autre bonne nouvelle c'est que la première partie de l'histoire est quasiment bouclée, je commence à plancher sur la seconde (oui, ça va être long tout ça). _

_Bonne lecture, n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit mot (a) _

_Futilement vôtre, _

_Hélène. _

* * *

_**Chapitre 12 : **_

_**Avant de revenir, il faut partir.**_

_**« Nos adieux, même les plus tristes, ressemblent à des saluts d'artistes. »**_

_ Une sonnerie stridente annonça la fin du cours, mettant fin par la même occasion au studieux silence de la salle. Les conversations reprirent là où elles avaient été laissées une heure plus tôt. Le claquement des livres qu'on ferme, le froissement des parchemins qu'on range plongea la petite et sombre salle dans un brouhaha désagréable. _

_ - Attendez un instant ! _

_ Chacun se tut poliment et tous les regards allèrent à leur professeur, encore assis à son bureau de chêne. Son regard sévère balaya la salle, semblant chercher quelqu'un. Il s'immobilisa enfin et eut un étrange sourire, dont personne ne sut dire s'il était sincère ou non. Comme un de ces sourires fatalistes un peu tristes, qui semblent vous dire « Puisqu'il le faut… » _

_ - Avant de vous rendre votre liberté pour deux mois, je tenais à vous souhaiter à tous et à toutes d'excellentes vacances. Que ceux qui reviennent l'année prochaine pour leur spécialisation se reposent bien, quant aux autres, je vous souhaite le meilleur. Bon vent à tous. _

_ Il se tut un instant, et ses yeux sombres se tournèrent à nouveau vers elle. _

_ - Quant à Heather, je tenais à lui faire des adieux dignes de ce nom. Puisque vous nous quittez pour la froide et pluvieuse Angleterre, je vous souhaite à vous aussi le meilleur, Mademoiselle Proskoff. Votre immense talent de potioniste me manquera cruellement. N'abandonnez pas l'art des potions, c'est tout ce que je vous demande. Faites moi honneur à Poudlard, et montrez leur ce que vaut l'enseignement du Château de Prague. _

_ Encore assise au dernier rang, Heather n'avait dit un mot. Ne quittant pas son Maître des yeux, elle acquiesça. C'était fini. Autour d'elle, elle n'entendait déjà plus les murmures de contentement de ses camarades de classes. La plupart d'entre eux étaient bien aises de savoir que la Russe ne reviendrait pas l'année suivante. Heather n'avait jamais été qu'une invitée passagère au Château de Prague. _

_ Une invitée énigmatique, qu'on n'aimait pas beaucoup. Non pas à cause de ses hautes origines ou de son orgueil démesuré ; elle n'était pas la seule riche héritière de Prague, loin de là. Mais parce qu'elle détonnait trop dans ce décor en noir et blanc. Dans ce théâtre des apparences, Heather Proskoff avait refusé de tenir le rôle qu'on lui avait dévolu. L'héritière des Proskoff n'était pas de ces basses menteuses qui se prenaient pour des héroïnes tragiques, s'effondrant dans les halls en larmes et criant leurs malheurs à tout va. Heather avait refusé cette vaste mascarade de paillettes et de sentiments en carton pâte. Elle ne s'était jamais contenté de faux semblants, d'hypocrisie et de mensonges attendus. Heather Proskoff ne jouait qu'un rôle : le sien. _

_Et cela n'avait pas plu à Prazky Hrad, où l'on jouait (avec) la vie sur l'immense scène de la meilleure école de sorcellerie d'Europe de l'Est. _

_ Heather Proskoff n'avait pas besoin d'étaler sa vie pour vivre. Ses quatre ans à Prague avaient été quatre ans de quasi solitude, mais cela lui convenait très bien. Rien ne valait la vue de Prague du haut de son balai au lever du soleil. Et ça, elle était la seule à le savoir. _

_ Rangeant parchemins, livres et plume dans son sac de cuir, elle balaya du regard la salle de cours où elle avait passé la majorité de son temps ces quatre dernières années. Les murs de pierres sombres avaient l'odeur des multiples mixtures qu'elle avait réalisé ici. Au dessus du bureau d'où la fixait toujours son professeur, le mur portait la trace d'une ancienne explosion. Elle sourit tristement ; cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas faite exploser un chaudron. Un pâle sourire lui vint en retour. Samuel Tsyrinski regrettait déjà sa meilleure élève. Son regard se fit perçant, derrière ses sourcils broussailleux qui lui donnaient l'air agressif. Heather s'avança de quelques pas, laissant glisser une main nonchalante sur ces tables gorgées de souvenirs. _

_ - Je ne connais pas les raisons que vos parents vous ont données pour justifier ce départ. Mais elles ne sont pas bonnes. _

_ Heather le savait bien. Mais elle n'avait aucune envie d'aller à l'encontre de la décision de ses parents. L'atmosphère de Prague lui pesait. Les rivalités, luttes internes de pouvoir et autres gamineries l'agaçaient. Ce château n'était plus qu'un immense terrain de jeu pour filles à papa. En un sens, Poudlard lui manquait. Son professeur eut un soupir. L'idée de voir partir sa favorite lui était insupportable. _

_ - J'aurais fait de vous la meilleure, Heather. Je vous aurais appris à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon. J'aurais fait de vous la plus grande, la plus douée. Les gens vous auraient respectée et crainte. J'aurais fait de vous la plus grande potioniste de ce siècle, si vous n'aviez pas abdiqué devant les souhaits de vos parents. _

_ Heather eut un regard dur. Elle n'aimait pas le ton de Tsyrinski. Ce n'était pas elle qui avait choisi ce départ, bien qu'il ne lui déplaise pas. En aucun cas son prétendu mentor n'avait de droit sur sa vie. Elle planta ses iris mordorés dans celle de son professeur et répliqua d'un ton dur. _

_ - Et bien, quelqu'un d'autre que vous s'en chargera. _

_ L'héritière de la haute et noble famille Proskoff quitta la salle de classe de sa démarche féline sans se retourner. _

_ L'ambiance solennelle de la pièce tira à Heather un discret soupir. A ce moment précis, elle payait le prix de son nom. On ne laissait pas partir une telle héritière sans tout tenter pour l'en empêcher. En face d'elle, les mains sagement jointes au dessus d'un large bureau, la directrice lui lança un aimable sourire. Heather eut envie de vomir. Jamais elle n'avait encore vu telle hypocrisie dans un sourire. Ludmila Alekseïeva ne lui avait jamais souri auparavant, pourquoi commencer maintenant ? La mère d'Heather fut la première à rompre le silence. D'un tapotement des doigts sur le bureau, elle signifia clairement à la directrice qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de passer sa journée là. _

_- Madame Proskoff, commença la directrice d'une voix peu assurée, j'ai souhaité cette rencontre pour essayer de comprendre les raisons de votre départ. _

_Déjà la jeune sorcière n'écoutait plus. Face à sa mère, la directrice renommée du Prazky hrad paraissait n'être qu'une faible petite chose sans défense. Anastazie Proskoff, née Svobonova, la toisait d'un air hautain. Sur son visage de porcelaine se lisait tout le mépris que lui inspirait cette femme. La directrice continuait cependant, certaine d'être dans son bon droit. La perte d'une famille aussi puissante et renommée que les Prokoskoff n'allait certainement pas faire du bien à l'École. _

_Mais peu importait à Heather la renommée du château de Prague. Les yeux perdus dans le vide, elle repensait à ces dernières années dans l'immense château. Les bals trimestriels dans la cathédrale gothique, les heures passées à patiner sur le lac perpétuellement gelé. Les levers de soleil sur les tours sombres, et l'accent chantant et chaleureux des tchèques. Heather aimait ce peuple, qui était un peu le sien par le sang. Ici ce pratiquait une magie comme n'en existait nulle autre. Une magie de la terre et des mythes, des vieilles histoires qu'on racontait chaque soir au coin du feu. Et si la directrice paraissait passablement ennuyée de voir Heather partir, sans doute en était-elle diablement soulagée. _

_Un sourire un peu cruel détendit le visage de la jeune fille. Elle n'avait pas été une élève modèle. Punitions, retenues, convocations chez la directrice avaient été son lot quotidien ces quatre dernières années. On n'aimait pas son cynisme, son humour noir. Dans ce temple de l'hypocrisie et de la politesse feinte, on ne s'était pas habitué à ses réparties mordantes et à son insolence non voilée. Heather Proskoff était une excellente élève, qui en conséquence, se permettait tout. Heather frappait, humiliait, répondait. Heather disait tout haut ce qu'on pensait tout bas, claquait les portes et n'arrivait jamais à l'heure. Avec la nonchalance qu'autorise l'excellence, Heather ne faisait jamais que ce qu'elle voulait. _

_Mais déjà Anastazie Proskoff déversait son fiel. Ses yeux de cristal s'étaient fait durs, froids et terriblement tranchants. _

_- Ecoutez-moi bien, Mme la Directrice. Je n'ai que faire de la réputation de votre établissement, puisque Heather le quitte. Ma fille est brillante, promise à faire de grandes choses. Elle mérite le meilleur, or il se trouve qu'actuellement, le meilleur se nomme Albus Dumbledore et se trouve en Ecosse. La discussion s'arrête là, vous réglerez les questions administratives et financières avec mon notaire._

_Avant que la directrice n'ait pu esquisser un geste, la lourde porte de bois sombre s'était refermée sur la mère et sa fille. Heather eut un sourire triomphant. La morgue des Proskoff n'était pas une vaine légende. _

_Il était étrange de constater qu'une vie toute entière pouvait tenir en une unique malle, songea Heather alors qu'elle jetait en vrac ses derniers uniformes dans sa valise. Balayant la sombre chambre du regard, elle sentit son c?ur se serrer. Le dortoir et ses occupants allaient tout de même lui manquer. Elle s'empara au hasard d'un sweat-shirt vert sombre qui gisait au sol. Elle en inspira l'odeur, sourit. Il appartenait à Alena. Avec un haussement d'épaule, elle le laissa glisser au sol. Elles avaient convenu de ne pas garder contact. _

_Garde-le._

_La russe se retourna vivement. Alena, nonchalamment appuyée dans l'embrasure de la porte, réitéra son injonction, accompagnée d'un mouvement du menton. _

_Garde-le. Tu as beau filer chez tes lions, tu n'en restes pas moins une Louve._

_En bas, la Salle de Vie bruissait de rires et de discussions insouciantes. C'était une soirée comme les autres. Ni fête ni banquet pour le départ d'Heather. Demain, un des cinq lits du dortoir des Sixièmes Vulklodlak serait vide, mais cela importait peu à la majorité du renommée Château de Prague. Consciencieusement, Heather poursuivit son rangement. Quelques livres, une plume mordillée, et un album photo aux pages cornées, jaunies par les ans et tâchées par leurs souvenirs vinrent s'entasser au dessus de sa malle. Avec un soupir, elle se laissa glisser le long de son lit, et s'assit sur le confortable tapis. Distraitement, ses yeux mordorés parcoururent à nouveau la pièce circulaire au couleur de leur Famille. Vert sapin et ambre s'harmonisaient parfaitement, créant une chaleureuse atmosphère dans la chambre. Comme toujours, le lit d'Alena semblait avoir essuyé un cyclone. Au sol gisaient une multitude de parchemins raturés, des cours égarés et des croquis plus ou moins fantasques. Un carnet à dessin trônait sur la table de chevet. La dernière esquisse en date était celle d'Heather, perdue dans un livre. A ses côtés, une jeune et frêle jeune femme regardait par la fenêtre, perdue dans la contemplation d'un coucher de soleil. _

_Je peux te prendre ce dessin ? Demanda la russe._

_Alena haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent. Ce n'était pas le plus réussi d'Heather. _

_Léthée est très belle dessus._

_Son amie se leva avec sa flegme habituelle et se saisit du carnet, dont elle déchira une page, avant de la tendre à son amie. _

_Je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée de t'embarrasser ainsi de souvenirs._

_Je n'ai pas envie d'oublier qui je suis, d'où je viens, Lena. Les Loups sont ma Famille depuis quatre années. Poudlard va me sembler très hostile en septembre, et vous avoir près de moi me fera du bien. _

_Son amie eut un sourire dubitatif. Toutes deux savaient fort bien que Heather se retrouvait chez elle à Poudlard, et que Prague ne lui manquerait plus après quelques jours. _

_Des pas retentirent dans l'escalier, et la porte s'ouvrit sur Roman Ivanov. Heather sourit en voyant apparaître son grand complice devant l'éternel. Roman avait été son partenaire de tous les dangers. Toujours prêt à défendre sa belle, il lui avait été d'une aide précieuse dans ses escapades nocturnes plus ou moins recommandables. Les deux noctambules avaient mené la vie impossible à l'ensemble du corps professoral, et le plus grand regret d'Heather était de savoir que Roman ne pourrait plus animer la terne vie de Prague après son départ. _

_Roman, fais-moi une promesse, juste une._

_Tout ce que tu veux, Petroushka. _

_Continue au moins à pourrir la vie de A. _

_Le grand brun esquissa un sourire moqueur. « A. » répondait plus généralement au nom altier d'Apolenia Romanov. Dès le premier jour, elle et Heather s'étaient haïes, de ces haines franches et affichées qui n'ont ni fondement ni fin possibles. L'une et l'autre ne vivait que dans le but d'humilier l'adversaire. Et il était impensable que le départ d'Heather signifie la victoire totale et définitive d'Apolenia. _

_L'espace d'un instant, Heather se sentit prête à craquer. Au pied du mur, elle se rendait soudainement compte qu'il était terriblement haut, et difficile à franchir. Elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'il serait si douloureux de les quitter. Négligemment allongé sur le lit strictement fait de Léthé, Roman était terriblement beau. Il lui faudrait trouver une nouvelle partenaire de jeu. Apprendre à meubler ses nuits d'insomnies par une autre voix que celle d'Heather. Écrire les pires farces sans la jeune russe, et apprendre à contempler les étoiles sans l'écran voilé de la fumée des cigarettes qu'elle avait l'habitude d'offrir à la nuit. Il lui faudrait apprendre à travailler seul, et non plus à tout partager avec elle. Elle avait les connaissances, lui le talent de rédaction. L'alliance parfaite. Imperceptiblement, il se raidit. Il n'avait aucune envie de la voir partir. Mais un « Tu me manqueras » ne se disait pas au Château de Prague. Un Ivanov ne se livrait pas à une telle sensiblerie, pas plus qu'une Proskoff ne pleurait en public. _

_Alena avait une moue ennuyée. A elle aussi, il faudrait réapprendre. La vie sans Heather et ses sautes d'humeurs. Les petits déjeuners sans ses regards noirs, ses remarques acides et son effroyable cynisme. Les vacances sans son rire clair qui résonnait dans les couloirs vides, les premiers flocons sans leurs escapades nocturnes. La cigarette de minuit se fumerait désormais seule, en haut de la tour de l'Horloge Astronomique. La Famille des Loups de Prague semblerait soudainement bien triste, sans l'explosive et insupportable russe. _

_Des pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait à leur dortoir. Dehors, le soleil s'était couché, et un faible croissant de lune éclairait la pièce de sa lueur blafarde. Le rideau de la nuit s'abattait sur Prague. Son rôle dans la pièce tchèque s'arrêtait ici. « Nos adieux, même les plus tristes, ressemblent à des saluts d'artistes, à des saluts d'artistes. » L'intendante générale entra dans la pièce. _

_Madame votre Mère vous attend aux Grandes Portes._

_Et bien, il semblerait que ce soit donc fini, murmura Heather. _

_Roman et Alena lui faisaient face, sombres et silencieux. Avec toute sa grâce aristocratique, Heather s'inclina devant eux. _

_Saïan._

_Proskoff, répondit Alena en retour, inclinant raidement le buste. _

_Ivanov. _

_Proskoff. _

_Ni larmes ni effusions, chez les Loups de Prague. Jamais ne tombaient les masques. D'un pas qu'elle aurait voulu plus léger, Heather descendit l'escalier de bois, traversa la Salle de Vie, et sortit dans le couloir. Après avoir rejoint sa mère, salué une ultime fois les professeurs, les Grandes Portes lui furent ouvertes. Heather sortit sans se retourner. _

_Les nuits de Prague étaient froides. Rabattant la capuche de son sweat-shirt - qu'elle avait volé à Roman celui-ci – Heather retint un frisson. Jamais elle n'avait eu tant froid. Sa mère resta silencieuse tout au long de leur traversée du sombre parc aux arbres agités par le vent. A l'entrée les attendait un fiacre. _

_Proskoff !_

_Heather fit volte face pour recevoir une furie dans ses bras. Alena se jeta sur elle et l'entoura de ses bras, murmurant à son oreille dans son polonais natal, d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglot. _

_Tu vas me manquer, sale garce ! Tu vas me manquer, tellement, tellement... sale russe de mes deux ! Comment j'vais faire sans toi, hein ? _

_Heather sentit les larmes dévaler sur ses joues. _

_Tu vas me manquer, tu vas me manquer... Prenez soin de vous, bande d'idiots, assurez vos exam. Et faites attention, jure-moi que ni lui ni toi ne ferez de conneries dans les circonstances actuelles. Vous allez me manquer..._

_Alena Saïan fut durement punie pour avoir manqué aux règles les plus élémentaires de bienséance. Jamais plus Heather n'eut de nouvelles d'elle. Toutes deux s'aimaient trop pour n'avoir qu'un semblant de relation. Dans leur soif d'absolu, elles choisirent le rien, plutôt que le un peu. _

_Cette nuit-là, Heather dormit peu et pleura beaucoup. _


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 :

Le train démarra doucement et Heather eut une moue contrariée. Non vraiment, elle n'avait aucune envie de retourner chez elle. D'un geste las, elle contempla sa montre et soupira. Dans une poignée d'heures, elle retrouverait ses parents sur le quai de la gare. En face d'elle, Lily était absorbée dans la contemplation du paysage. La jeune russe préféra ne pas tenter d'engager la conversation et la laissa à son agacement. Quelques heures auparavant, Potter et Black s'en était pris -une nouvelle fois- à Rogue, ce qui n'avait pas plu à la Préfète-en-chef.

Avec un sourire amusé, Heather repensa à la mine défaite de ces idiots lorsque la tornade rousse leur était tombée dessus en hurlant. Résultat, trente points de moins pour Gryffondor, un rapport auprès de leur directrice de Maison et certainement quelques heures de retenue à venir. Potter avait peut être des qualités admirables, mais il manquait singulièrement de jugeote pour tout ce qui touchait à Lily Evans. Cette dernière perçut le sourire amusé de son amie et la fusilla du regard.

- Fais-moi disparaître ce sourire immédiatement, gronda-t-elle.

- Hé, ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu as le béguin pour un imbécile ! répliqua Heather sans se départir de sa moue gentiment moqueuse.

- JE N'AI PAS LE BEGUIN POUR POTTER ! C'EST UN ABRUTI DE PREMIERE, UN IMBECILE IMBU DE LUI-MÊME ET EGOÏSTE ! JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS ENTENDRE PARLER DE LUI, TU M'ENTENDS?!

Heather secoua la tête avec un doux rire. La Préfète, furieuse, se mura à nouveau dans son silence et se plongea dans _l'Histoire de Poudlard._ Dans le compartiment voisin, un certain James Potter n'avait rien manqué de l'altercation et blêmit violemment. Dans une bourrade amicale, Black essaya de le réconforter. Elle finirait bien par lui tomber dans les bras, une fois cette histoire oubliée, ce n'était qu'une question de temps !

Le paysage écossais défilait devant elle, et la jeune russe se sentit glisser vers les bras de Morphée. Dans un sourire, elle s'enroula dans sa cape et ferma les yeux, sentant Ismène se pelotonner au creux de son cou dans un doux ronronnement. Les dernières semaines avaient été éprouvantes et jamais le temps ne lui avait paru s'écouler si rapidement. Les entraînements de Quidditch avaient succédé aux entraînements, les devoirs s'étaient ajoutés aux devoirs, le tout entrecoupé de moment de réflexion concernant la _chose _que cachaient les Maraudeurs. A demi endormie, Heather sourit. Rusard semblait avoir un comportement étrange depuis quelques semaines, et personne ne savait quoi en penser. Il avait abandonné ses rondes nocturnes, laissant à Miss Teigne la tâche de patrouiller. Pire encore, il semblait avoir peur des élèves, et sursautait violemment à chaque fois qu'une fille passait près de lui. L'ensemble des élèves s'interrogeait, mais aucun ne s'en plaignait. Un château sans Rusard, c'était le Paradis sur Terre. Si ces idiots savaient, sans doute attirerait-elle bien plus la bienveillance de ses camarades.

Lily eut un regard bienveillant pour sa meilleure amie qui somnolait sur la banquette. Elle-même se sentait épuisée. Leurs enseignants avaient été particulièrement exigeants ces derniers jours et la charge de travail avait été telle qu'ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer. Cette semaine de vacances était la bienvenue. Même si elle voyait bien que la jeune russe n'en était pas ravie. Prudente, Lily n'avait pas trop osé poser de questions. Elle se doutait que ses relations avec ses parents étaient houleuses depuis sa fugue estivale, d'autant plus qu'ils savaient désormais qu'elle s'était réfugiée chez une Née Moldue. Cependant, Heather n'était pas du genre à s'épancher, elle ne dirait rien de ses craintes.

Lorsque Heather rouvrit les yeux, Lily était en pleine discussion avec Lupin et Jill Higgs. Ignorant sciemment les deux intrus, elle s'étira comme un chat, s'attirant les miaulements outrés d'Ismène. La jolie préfète avait retrouvé le sourire, et visiblement l'incident était clos. Lupin était définitivement très diplomate. Se tournant vers Heather qui rattachait ses longs cheveux auburn un chignon négligé, il lui offrit un timide sourire. A l'étonnement général, la jeune russe le lui rendit.

- J'ai dormi longtemps ?

- Oh, deux heures, un peu moins, sourit Lily en saisissant le chocogrenouille que venait de lui offrir le garçon.

Décidément, le préfet était accro au chocolat. Alors que Jill le dévorait des yeux, il reprit sa conversation avec Lily. Heather n'était pas réellement passionnée par ce qu'ils appelaient le « cinéma », mais la voix de Lupin était apaisante. Douce, quoique légèrement rauque, elle incarnait bien le Préfet. Heather ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé, à peine quelques mots échangés lorsqu'il venait voir les entraînements de Quidditch, ou pendant les travaux de groupe en cours, mais elle appréciait sa calme gentillesse. Il avait sans nul doute un caractère fort, mais jamais elle ne l'avait vu perdre son calme. Et surtout, il avait été capable de revoir son jugement sur elle, ce que ni Black ni Pettigrow ne semblaient prêts à faire. Certes, elle non plus mais là n'était pas la question.

Se laissant doucement bercer par la chaude voix de Lupin, Heather laissa s'égarer ses pensées. Ses doigts parcouraient distraitement la fourrure d'Ismène roulée en boule sur ses genoux. Dehors, une bruine persistante colorait le monde de gris. _Noir clair. Dans tout l'univers_. Le train lui semblait un cocon chaud et rassurant, qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de quitter. Le ronronnement de la locomotive, la buée sur la vitre, la voix de Lupin, le rire enfantin de Lily, la douceur d'Ismène, le joyeux brouhaha des compartiments environnants, tout cela la fit sourire. Dehors, ce n'était que froid et glace. Déjà elle sentait sur elle le froid regard de son père et ses prunelles d'un bleu glacé. Elle réprima un frisson. Elle se plaisait à dire qu'elle n'avait pas peur de son père, mais ce n'était pas totalement vrai. Elle le craignait, le sachant capable du pire. Mais elle n'avait pas peur de l'affronter. Elle avait toujours eu bien trop de fierté pour plier face à son regard glacé, qu'elle avait toujours su soutenir jusqu'à ce que viennent les premiers coups. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu dire ou _faire_, Heather admirait son père. Elle le savait l'un des sorciers les plus puissants de sa génération, l'un des plus habiles. Il avait l'intelligence, la puissance et l'argent. Ne lui manquait que l'Humanité.

La jeune fille fut soudainement interrompue dans sa somnolence par la voix rêveuse et enjouée d'Alice. La brunette se jeta sur la banquette à côté de son amie.

- Heather, enfin réveillée !

Cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de sourire. N'importe quelle autre personne qui l'aurait interrompue de la sorte se serait vu violemment rabroué, mais Alice n'était pas n'importe qui. Comme à son habitude, ses cheveux courts semblaient ne pas avoir vu un peigne depuis plusieurs jours, et un large sourire illuminait son innocente visage. Bien vite, elle commença à lui conter ses dernières lectures. Pour Heather qui avait passé toute son enfance plongée dans ses romans, Alice était l'interlocutrice idéale. Abandonnant ses sombres pensées, elle s'intéressa à ce certain Emile Zola qu'elle n'avait pas encore le plaisir de connaître.

« Tiens, Proskoff, tu daignes te mêler à la plèbe ? »

Elle aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille autres. Avec une lassitude et une désinvolture calculée, elle jaugea son adversaire du regard.

- A vrai dire, Black, ce n'est pas tant la plèbe qui me dérange que toi. Ta seule présence visuelle suffit à pourrir l'atmosphère.

Il eut un rictus mauvais et saisit sa baguette. Décidément, il tombait dans le panneau à chaque fois. Avec un sourire moqueur, Heather continua son chemin jusqu'aux toilettes du wagon.

- Calme tes nerfs mon chou, c'est mauvais pour le cœur de t'énerver comme ça ! Passe de bonnes vacances, imbécile !

C'est avec plaisir qu'elle troqua son uniforme contre un jean brut associée à une chemise blanche et un pull bleu nuit dont elle retroussa les manches. Elle avait toujours préféré les tenues moldues, au grand dam de sa mère qui ne jurait que par les robes sorcières. Elle prit le temps de coiffer ses cheveux et de se maquiller, veillant à masquer les cernes qui trahiraient son manque de sommeil. Pour affronter ses parents, elle voulait ne laisser paraître la moindre faiblesse.

Fin prête, elle regagna rapidement le compartiment. Devant lequel l'attendait un certain Serpentard. Appuyé nonchalamment à la porte du compartiment, il la toisait de son habituel sourire moqueur.

- Rhys- Meyer, que fais-tu ici ? Tu tiens tant que ça à faire rugir les lions ?

Le Préfet-en-chef éclata de son rire un peu froid, un peu cynique.

- Phoebe me tapait sur les nerfs. Cette fille est tout bonnement insupportable quand elle s'y met. Et puis, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu.

Sur ce point, il avait raison. Ces dernières semaines, Heather n'avait pas vu le Serpentard en dehors de leurs cours de Défense. Bien qu'elle ne le considère pas totalement comme un ami, sa présence froide et moqueuse lui avait manqué. Alors qu'elle s'égarait à nouveau dans ses pensées, le train ralentit brusquement, la projetant contre le blond qui referma ses bras sur elle, l'empêchant de tomber. Jamais ils n'avaient été si proches. Fermant les yeux une fraction de seconde, elle sentit les doigts du Serpentard effleurer sa joue, lui arrachant un frisson. Le silence se fit, et Heather aurait voulu que ce moment dure éternellement. Appuyée contre son torse, elle percevait les battements réguliers de son cœur, inspirant avec délectation la subtile odeur boisée qui le caractérisait. Ses mains se posèrent alors sur les hanches de la jeune russe, la forçant à reculer. Deux prunelles orages se plongèrent dans ces yeux incrustés d'or le cœur d'Heather rata un battement.

- A vrai dire, je me suis dit que tu serais contente que je t'accompagne rejoindre tes parents. Je n'ai pas oublié la Beuglante, Heather.

Un instant, elle resta incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Dans ses prunelles d'orage, la lueur d'inquiétude n'était pas feinte. Elle aurait voulu lui sauter au cou pour le remercier, mais d'une part cela ne correspondait ni à son caractère ni à son éducation, d'autre part, elle était déjà dans les bras forts du charismatique Préfet-en-chef. Alors, elle eut un doux sourire, d'une sincérité désarmante.

- Oui, merci, Owein.

Déjà, la gare de King Cross se dessinait sous leurs fenêtres. Heather se dépêcha de rassembler ses affaires et étreignit Lily avec force.

- Je préfère te dire au revoir ici, il est préférable pour toi que mes parents ne te voient pas en ma compagnie. Profite de cette semaine, et envoie-moi un hibou pour donner de tes nouvelles.

- Et toi, fais attention à toi. N'oublie pas que ma porte t'est ouverte de jour comme de nuit, répondit Lily dans un souffle.

Mais déjà Heather saisissait la main que lui tendait Rhys-Meyer et descendait du train. Le claquement de ses escarpins se perdit dans le terrible brouhaha du quai. Partout des rires, des retrouvailles, des enfants qui sautaient dans les bras de leurs parents. Heather leur jeta des regards méprisants et continua son chemin. Elle sentit les doigts de Rhys-Meyer s'entrelacer aux siens. Son cœur s'emballa, et elle ne sut si c'était le fait de la main rassurante du Serpentard ou de la crainte qui lui tordait le ventre. Au bout du quai, à l'écart des autres parents, les époux Proskoff attendaient.

Heather reconnut du premier regard la stature noble et imposante de son père. Vêtu d'une robe de sorcier bleue sombre, il émanait de tout son être une froide colère. Sa mère, un peu en retrait, était, comme à son habitude, superbe. Hautaine et glaciale, pourtant un grand sourire était plaqué sur son visage de porcelaine.

Elle serra un peu plus fort la main de Rhys Meyer et se rapprocha insensiblement de lui. Quelques pas à peine les séparaient du couple.

- Je suis là, je ne te lâche pas, murmura-t-il alors à son oreille, si proche qu'elle sentit son souffle dans son cou.

Elle frissonna. Enfin, elle fit face à ses parents. Son masque d'impassibilité polie ne connaissait aucune failles.

- Père, mère, salua-t-elle d'un sec hochement de tête. Permettez-moi de vous présenter Owein Rhys-Meyer, Préfet-en-chef des Serpentards.

Jamais le blond n'avait mieux tenu son rôle d'hériter de la haute famille Meyer. Il tendit une main assurée à Vladimir Proskoff, qui la saisit avec force, avant de saluer respectueusement son épouse. Tout son être transpirait le noble maintien familiale, cette superbe inimitable qui le caractérisait. Il était terriblement beau. Une nouvelle fois, le cœur d'Heather s'emballa mais rien ne vint troubler son visage de poupée.

- Je dois vous dire que mon père m'a souvent parlé de votre famille, et je suis très honoré de vous rencontrer, commença-t-il avec une assurance maîtrisée, sans impolitesse aucune. Je suis très heureux de pouvoir compter votre fille parmi mes amis, et ce malgré les.. -une furtive grimace déforma son beau visage- différents entre nos deux Maisons.

Vladimir Proskoff eut un sourire froid, visiblement satisfait que sa fille fréquente des garçons tels que lui. Pourtant, la colère qui l'agitait était toujours palpable.

- Rappelez-moi au bon souvenir de votre père, Owein, cela fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu. Nous aurons certainement l'occasion de nous croiser au bal qu'organise ce cher Abraxas dans quelques jours, étant donné que nous habitons à nouveau au centre de Londres.

- J'en serai heureux, Monsieur.

Le sang d'Heather se figea dans ses veines. Abraxas, Abraxas Malfoy. Owein dut sentir son trouble et se tourna vers elle.

- Nous nous reverrons bientôt, Heather.

Elle ne répondit pas, consciente que les tremblements de sa voix l'auraient trahie. Elle sentit sur sa main une dernière pression des doigts du Serpentard avant de le voir disparaître dans la foule. Son cœur battait toujours aussi vite.

Anastazie Proskoff eut un sourire pour sa fille et l'attira contre elle, sans se soucier de l'agacement manifeste que ces démonstrations d'affection provoquaient chez son époux. Cette étreinte chaude et rassurante calma les angoisses de la jeune, autant que le sourire mutin de sa mère.

- Tu l'as bien choisi, il est très beau garçon.

Le manoir était aussi imposant que dans ses souvenirs de petite fille. Avec une émotion étrange, elle grimpa les marches du perron et poussa la lourde porte de chêne sombre. Le hall d'entrée sentait les vieux meubles autant que les vieux souvenirs. Le trajet en voiture – avec chauffeur – avait été rapide, assez pour ne pas la laisser trop angoisser. Aux demis mots de son père, elle avait compris qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre avant le repas du soir. Inutile d'angoisser inutilement d'ici là. Avec un sourire, elle accrocha sa cape à la patère et confia ses bagages à un elfe de maison. Déjà Ismène courrait partout, impatiente de découvrir ce lieu qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

- Du calme, petite chatte, moi aussi je découvre cet endroit, sourit-elle.

Ses parents étaient retournés à leurs occupations. Tout serait dit au repas du soir. Elle gravit les majestueux escaliers de pierres qui la menèrent jusqu'à sa chambre. Rien n'avait changé depuis son enfance. Un lit aux couleurs familiales, de lourds rideaux de velours sombres, une étagère croulant sous les livres pour enfant et un coffre de bois dans lequel s'entassaient ses vieux jouets. Sans se soucier de l'inadéquation du décor, elle se laissa tomber sur le lit. Elle sentait encore les doigts de Meyer sur les siens, plus durement qu'une brûlure. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il allait lui manquer. Avec un soupir, elle chassa ces idées. Ce n'était guère le moment pour un béguin. Alors qu'elle se sentait sombrer dans un demi sommeil, des bruits de pas la firent se redresser, au moment même où une tornade débarquait dans la pièce.

- HEATHEEEEEEEER !

Oubliés Meyer, ses yeux, sa main et sa voix. Oubliées la colère de son père, les réprimandes à venir. Oubliés Malfoy, les mariages arrangés et son destin scellé. Plus rien ne comptait que son petit frère, riant à gorge déployé dans ses bras.

- Tu m'avais manqué, chuchota-t-elle, ses yeux brillants de larmes.

De larmes de joie.

Son père termina son verre de vodka d'un trait. C'était le quatrième, et le repas commençait à peine. Heather n'aimait pas la vodka elle n'en connaissait que trop bien les effets. Sans rien laisser paraître, elle termina consciencieusement son assiette. Sa mère lui posait une multitude de questions auxquelles elle répondait vaguement, sans perdre de vue ce que sa mère attendait de ses réponses. Oui, elle s'entendait bien avec ses camarades de dortoir. Non, elle n'avait pas de problèmes avec les élèves des autres maisons. Oui, elle tentait d'éviter les Sangs Impurs et autres traîtres à leur sang au maximum. Bien sur, les cours étaient passionnants. Oui, Dumbledore était complètement fou. Non, le Quidditch n'était pas dégradant, au contraire c'était un sport très prisé de la plupart des Sangs Purs de l'école. Non, elle n'enfreignait pas le règlement et tachait de ne pas se faire remarquer.

L'interrogatoire prit fin lorsque vint le dessert. Son père se fit apporter une autre bouteille. En bout de table, Alexander était resté silencieux. Il avait mûri en deux mois, et avait bien compris où se trouvait son intérêt dans le silence. Et il savait pertinemment qu'une fois le repas terminé, elle le rejoindrait dans sa chambre. C'est donc sans protestation qu'il quitta la pièce lorsque sa mère le lui demanda.

Les elfes débarrassèrent rapidement la vaste table et Anastazie Proskoff embrassa tendrement sa fille sur le front avant de quitter la pièce à son tour. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur inquiète. Heather serra les poings.

- Je serai bref. Ce que tu as fait cet été, cette lâche et perfide fugue, était indigne de ton nom. En d'autres circonstances, tu aurais certainement été purement et simplement reniée. Mais comme tu le sais, nous vivons une époque troublée. Nous diviser, c'est nous affaiblir. Et j'ai encore besoin de toi.

Heather sentit l'haleine chargée de son père sur son visage alors qu'il prononçait ces mots. Elle n'avait pas peur, elle ne baisserait pas les yeux.

- Je t'ai envoyé à Poudlard pour des raisons bien précises, et tu le sais. Donne-moi donc ce que je veux.

- Je n'ai peut-être rien à vous dire, siffla-t-elle avec tout le mépris dont elle fut capable.

Il éclata alors d'un rire sans joie qui le fit paraître plus dangereux encore.

- Tu n'es pas une Proskoff pour rien, Heather. Tu as la fierté, l'orgueil de ta lignée, mais aussi l'intelligence. Je suppose donc que tu sais pertinemment qu'il ne vaut mieux pas me mettre en colère, n'est-ce pas ?

Heather ferma les yeux l'espace d'un instant, sentant à nouveau la froide morsure du vent et de la pluie, ce démon orageux qui l'avait broyée cette nuit-là. Oui, elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas provoquer Vladimir Proskoff.

- Si tu ne m'apprends pas ce que je veux savoir, je vais devoir aller le chercher moi-même, siffla-t-il furieusement.

- Allez-y, il paraît qu'on n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même, répliqua-t-elle violemment.

Il brandit sa baguette, et vociféra une formule contre laquelle, n'ayant jamais étudié l'occlumencie, elle ne pouvait rien.

_Les altercations avec Black, le regard doré de Lupin, le discours de Dumbledore lors de la rentrée, Owein, ses mains, sa voix, son souffle. Le club de Slug. Les rumeurs parcourant l'école selon lesquelles les Serpentards soutenaient le Mage Noir. Le bureau de McGonagall. Le sourire de Lily, l'agression de Rusard. Les cours de défense et leur odieuse professeur. Le regard perçant de Dumbledore. Sa colère pendant l'orage. Les lettres d'Alexander, le secret des Maraudeurs, Sally-Anne et son bien aimé Serdaigle. Les chocolats de Lupin et son sourire fatigué. La famille Black. L'exaspérante mais sympathique Jill Higgs, les cours de potions et la Forêt Interdite si effrayante. _

Inlassablement, Vladimir Proskoff fouillait l'esprit de sa fille, sans pitié pour ses souvenirs les plus personnels, sans scrupule à lui faire mal. A travers elle, il connaissait maintenant tout Poudlard, ses élèves, ses professeurs. Le mot de passe pour la Tour Gryffondor, l'emplacement des cachots et les dispositifs de sécurité mis en place par Dumbledore. Il savait où vivait Lily Evans et ses parents, il savait qu'elle et Rogue avaient été extrêmement proches. Il savait que Black avait renié sa famille, et qu'il avait été accueilli par ces 'traîtres à leur sang de Potter'. Vladimir Proskoff allait devenir le meilleur informateur du Lord Noir.

Heather gémissait, étendue sur le sol. Jamais elle n'avait eu tant mal à la tête. Sa vue se brouillait, et elle ne percevait qu'indistinctement la silhouette de son père au dessus d'elle.

- Et bien ma chérie, tu ne vas pas pleurer maintenant ? Nous venons à peine de commencer.

Son rire était froid, moqueur. Heather se releva, tentant vainement d'ignorer la douleur lancinante de son lobe frontal. Dans un dernier sursaut de fierté, elle plongea ses yeux emplis de larmes contenues dans ceux de son père. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu tellement en colère. Elle raffermit la prise sur sa baguette, sachant bien qu'elle n'aurait même pas l'occasion de l'utiliser.

La première gifle la fit chanceler, la seconde la jeta au sol.

- Allez-y, frappez, frappez encore, puisque c'est la seule chose que vous savez faire, cracha-t-elle.

Mais Vladimir Proskoff n'aimait pas se salir les mains, que l'alcool avait rendu imprécises. Il n'eut à brandir sa baguette qu'une seule fois.

- Une Proskoff n'échappe pas à son destin, tu as un rôle à jouer et tu le tiendras jusqu'à bout ! Ni plaintes, ni suppliques. TU SERAS CE POUR QUOI TU ES NEE, ET JAMAIS PLUS TE NE CONTESTERAS MON AUTORITE !

Heather se tordit de douleur, agitée de spasmes. Au fond d'elle, tout explosait. Le feu parcourait ses veines, le sang noyait ses poumons. Elle ne contrôlait ni ses pleurs ni ses cris, qui se noyaient dans ceux de son père. Plus rien ne subsistait que cette atroce et insoutenable douleur. Au milieu de son délire, il lui semblait voir danser les yeux gris d'Owein. Ou bien étaient-ce ceux de Black ? L'image s'effaça sous les assauts furieux de Vladimir Proskoff.

Puis vint le noir. L'intolérable noirceur tomba sur ses yeux, et ce fut le silence.

* * *

Hey hey bonjour/bonsoir tout le monde, merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous ne détestez pas trop Vladimir (oui oui, c'est un vrai grand méchant jusqu'au fond du coeur, j'aime bien les personnages détestables)  
Conseils, remarques, critiques ? Le prochain chapitre sera un peu différent, sur le mode épistolaire s'il vous plait ! 

a très vite,

Futilement vôtre,

Hélène


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapitre 14 : Correspondances_

«

_lundi 2 novembre,_

_Manoir Proskoff, _

_13 Kensington Palace Gardens, Londres._

_Ma Lily, _

_J'espère que tes vacances ont bien commencé et que tu en profites pour te détendre et laisser un peu de côté tes livres ! J'ai redécouvert notre vieux manoir londonien avec plaisir, et c'est tous mes souvenirs de petite fille qui resurgissent à chaque coin de couloir. J'ai même retrouvé de vieilles photos, je te les montrerai la semaine prochaine._

_Je passe mes journées dans ma chambre, et je profite d'Alexander. D'ailleurs, il lit par dessus on épaule et peste de ne pas comprendre l'anglais. Cette maison est une vraie tour de Babel : Père me crie dessus en russe, Mère m'aime en tchèque, Alexander lis des livres en bulgare, nous parlons en russe et moi je t'écris en anglais. _

_Tu te doutes que les retrouvailles ont été... douloureuses. Je te passe les détails, tu n'as pas besoin de tout savoir. Heureusement, depuis ce soir-là, Mère veille à ce que je ne me retrouve plus jamais seule avec Père. _

_Elle passe ses journées avec moi, me demande des conseils sur la décoration du manoir, me prête des livres... Demain, nous ferons des achats sur le Chemin de Traverse, en prévision de la soirée chez les Malfoy. _

_La soirée est organisée pour Lucius Malfoy, le fameux. J'appréhende un peu cette soirée. Pas que les mondanités me déplaisent – tu me connais. Mais je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre face à lui. Je suis censée jouer la petite héritière modèle et le séduire pas tous les moyens possibles. Que faire … ? Je n'ai aucune envie de subir à nouveau les foudres paternelles. _

_Heureusement, Rhys-Meyer sera là. Je sais qu'à tes yeux il est l'un des pires Serpentard existant, mais comprends que nous faisons partis du même milieu. Et que nous nous entendons très bien. Parfois, je me demande ce qu'il veut réellement de moi. Tu crois qu'un être aussi imbu de sa personne peut aimer quelqu'un d'autre que lui ? Toujours est-il qu'il sera là vendredi, et que je compte en profiter. (J'imagine ta moue désapprobatrice à la lecture de ses mots.)_

_Et toi, tes vacances ? Tu as des nouvelles de cet imbécile de Potter ? As-tu de nouvelles pistes pour découvrir leur petit secret ? _

_Je t'embrasse, _

_Heather Esfir Cléia Proskoff»_

* * *

_« _

_mardi 3 novembre,_

_Famille Evans,_

_18, Privet Drive, Little Whinching, Surrey._

_Heather, _

_J'ai souri en voyant arriver ta chouette, mais mon sourire a vite disparu à la lecture de ta lettre. J'ai peur pour toi, Heather. Tu sembles considérer ta famille comme parfaite, permets-moi d'en douter et de m'inquiéter pour toi. Si ton père te fait du mal, je viens te chercher, immédiatement ! _

_Pour Rhys-Meyer, fais comme bon te semble. Mais n'oublie pas qui il est. (Et au delà de ça, tu sais qu'une relation inter-maisons, qui plus est entre Serpents & Lions... ça n'attire que des ennuis. Et avec les 4 idiots, on en a suffisamment je trouve.) Mais sache que je te préfère mille fois mieux dans ses bras que dans ceux de Malfoy – c'est un mauvais, un vrai, et on murmure qu'il est entré au service du Lord Noir..._

_Ici je profite de mes parents, et j'évite Pétunia au maximum. Sa méchanceté et sa jalousie n'ont d'égal que sa stupidité. Notre complicité d'antan me manque. Severus est rentré chez lui aussi, je l'ai croisé hier après-midi. Nous avons échangé quelques mots froids, mais c'est déjà ça. Tu sais, je crois qu'il a juste besoin que quelqu'un lui tende la main. Mais est-ce que je pourrais l'aider ? Je n'en sais rien du tout. J'essayerai tout de même. _

_J'ai fait quelques achats dans le Londres moldu, je suis sûre que ça te plairait si tu daignais découvrir ce monde-là._

_Et oui, j'ai eu des nouvelles de Potter. Une longue et belle lettre d'excuse pour « l'incident » avant les vacances. Je soupçonne Black de l'avoir écrite pour lui, (je ne savais pas Potter si lyrique, et encore moins capable de m'appeler son ''Étoile la plus brillante de son ciel'')_

_Je dois arrêter là, ton hibou s'agite pour partir. _

_Baisers d'amour, _

_Ta Lily. _

_Post-scriptum : Une famille moldue a été massacrée dans un quartier près du mien avant-hier. La police ne comprend pas ce qu'il s'est passé et moi je tremble. Je dors avec ma baguette sous mon oreiller. »_

* * *

«

_mardi 3 novembre, _

_Plage du Grand Travers, Carnon, France._

_Belle Heather, _

_Un petit mot pour te dire que je pense à toi. Nous avons assez peu parlé ces derniers temps, mais tu me manques tout de même. J'espère que tu profites malgré tout de tes vacances, et n'oublie pas que tu as des amis, qui seront là pour toi si besoin. _

_De mon côté je profite du soleil méditerranéen dans les bras de Frank, en essayant de faire abstraction des nouvelles de plus en plus tragiques qu'on lit dans la Gazette. _

_A bientôt, _

_Alice S. _

_Post-scriptum : ci-joint, Les Hauts de Hurlevent, une petite merveille de littérature._ »

* * *

_«_

_mardi 3 novembre, _

_Manoir des Potter, _

_St Stephen's close, Londres. _

_Lily__,_

_Comme tu as dû le deviner, la précédente lettre n'était pas de moi. Je vais faire court : je ne suis qu'un sombre crétin, et je n'aurais jamais dû me défouler sur Rogue comme ça. Je ne te promets pas de l'apprécier – ou de cesser de le détester – mais je peux te promettre que jamais plus je ne l'agresserai. _

_Réponds-moi, dis-moi quelque chose. Je préfère tes insultes à ton silence. _

_James (à toi, pour toujours). »_

* * *

_"Mardi 3 novembre, _

_Manoir des Potter, _

_St Stephen's close, Londres. _

_Lunard, _

_Histoire de te faire partager à l'avance notre superbe blague : vendredi soir, Cornedrue et moi allons nous incruster à une pure soirée mondaine sang pur, devine chez qui ? Ce cher Lucius ! Je suis certain qu'on va y croiser plein de jolies vipères ! On va s'amuser, dommage que tu ne puisses pas venir ! _

_Monsieur et Madame Potter m'ont offert de venir vivre définitivement chez eux, du moins jusqu'à ce que trouve de quoi être indépendant financièrement. J'ai ma chambre, et même une salle de bain pour moi tout seul. Et le must : pas de têtes d'elfes empaillés dans l'escalier. Bonheur ! _

_J'espère que ton petit souci de fourrure a été supportable la nuit dernière nous pensons à toi. _

_A très vite, _

_Patmol.»_

* * *

«

Mercredi 4 novembre,

Manoir Proskoff,

13 Kensington Palace Garden, Londres.

Ma tendre Alice,

Merci pour le livre, je l'ai dévoré en un jour et une nuit, tu as raison c'est un vrai bijou ! Merci de ta sollicitude, mais ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je vais très bien. Quant à toi, profite bien du soleil, et reviens-nous toute bronzée ! Le bonjour à ton cher et tendre,

Je t'embrasse,

Heather. »

* * *

«

Mercredi 4 novembre,

Manoir Proskoff,

13 Kensington Palace Garden, Londres.

Lily,

Je commence à sérieusement m'inquiéter pour toi. J'entends de toutes parts que les Nés-Moldus sont en danger, et le Lord Noir comme l'appellent les journaux, fait de plus en plus parler de lui. Demande à Dumbledore une protection. Je ne l'aime pas, mais je sais qu'il saura vous mettre à l'abri toi et tes parents (après, si tu veux laisser Pétunia sans protection, libre à toi... je plaisante!)

Bref. La réception chez les Malfoy c'est demain, j'ai acheté une robe magnifique, bleu nuit, avec un décolleté plongeant dans le dos. J'essayerai de faire une photo.

Sinon, je voulais te parler de quelque chose qui me tracasse. Je trouve mon frère changé. Normal, après trois mois de séparation. Mais pas changé dans le bon sens. Karkaroff est en train de lui donner le goût du pouvoir, de la domination. Il est de plus en plus méprisant à l'égard des nés moldus, à l'égard des femmes en général (moi, avoir un petit frère machiste ? Je ne le permettrai pas!) et a visiblement développé son potentiel magique de façon assez conséquente. Tout cela ne me plaît pas.

Bien entendu, je savais que Durmstrang le changerait inévitablement. Mais dans le contexte actuel, son changement est loin d'être anodin. Enfin, nous verrons.

Mon père reçoit du monde toute la journée, je vois défiler toute la noblesse d'Angleterre dans mon salon. J'essaie de suivre un peu ce qu'il se passe et ce qui se trame mais ce n'est pas facile. Mon père me dissimule ses intentions depuis mon retour, je ne suis plus digne de confiance à ses yeux. Remarque, je crois que je préfère ne pas savoir en fait.

Sinon, que te dire ? Raconte-moi donc un peu ta vie.

Tu me manques.

Ta Heather. »

* * *

«

_mercredi 4 novembre,_

_Famille Evans,_

_18, Privet Drive, Little Whinching, Surrey._

_Potter, _

_J'ai longuement hésité avant de te répondre. Oui, tu n'es qu'un sombre crétin. Sache que je ne tolérerai plus jamais que tu t'en prennes à Severus. Je me fous de votre haine réciproque, c'est un ami d'enfance, point. _

_Que je te réponde ne signifie pas que je te pardonne. Tu devras me prouver que tu vaux la peine que je mette ma rancune de côté. _

_Passe de bonnes vacances, ne fais pas trop de conneries bosse, ça t'occupera !_

_Lily. _

_Post-scriptum : Le bonjour à Black, qui je dois avouer peut faire preuve d'un lyrisme étonnamment ridicule. »_

* * *

«

mercredi 4 novembre,

4, Waterside Road, Brixham.

Cornedrue,

Patmol m'a dit que vous projetiez d'aller vous amuser avec les vipères chez les Malfoy vendredi. Je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée... Si les Black sont là.. Je pense à Bellatrix particulièrement. Est-ce que tu crois que c'est une bonne idée que Patmol provoque délibérément sa famille comme ça, si tôt ? Enfin, comme vous le sentez.

Peter est passe la fin des vacances chez moi, il a encore eu des soucis avec son père. Il arrive tout à l'heure, j'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop amoché. Je m'inquiète pour lui.

Enfin. Amusez vous bien tout de même,

Lunard. »

* * *

«

jeudi 5 novembre,

manoir des Potter,

St Stephen's close, Londres.

Lunard,

Ne t'inquiète pas mon loupiaud, ce n'est pas Bella qui va me faire peur. Et puis, nous prendrons soin de nous déguiser un peu. Avec une potion de vieillissement et quelques modifications corporelles nous passerons facilement pour des cousins éloignés débarqués tout droit d'Allemagne. Enfin, passons. C'est gentil à toi d'accueillir Peter. S'il est trop amoché, on fera en sorte qu'il ne retourne pas chez lui les vacances prochaines.

A très vite,

Patmol.

Post-scriptum : Cornedrue me dit de te dire que Lily lui a répondu, sans même l'insulter -enfin si, quelques fois- et qu'elle est prête à envisager l'hypothétique option d'essayer de le pardonner. Bon c'est mieux que rien.

Post-scriptum 2 : On va sur le Chemin de Traverse avant de prendre le train, on te prend du chocolat de chez le pâtissier au coin du Chaudron Baveur ? »

* * *

«

jeudi 5 novembre,

Manoir Rhys-Meyer,

Caerdydd, Pays de Galles.

Heather (un ''Proskoff'' me paraissait un peu sec comme entrée en matière),

J'espère que tu vas bien et que tout va pour le mieux chez toi.

Je suis ravi de te dire que je serai demain chez les Malfoy, avec mes parents. J'espère que tu voudras bien les rencontrer, et que je te présente comme une amie proche. C'est donnant-donnant. Si tu les assures de ma parfaite conduite à Poudlard – et évite mes... frasques sex... avec les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles - , je te sers de garde du corps toute la soirée et t'évite de devoir te retrouver seule avec Malfoy. (Je sais que tu n'en as pas follement envie.)

Je suppose que tu seras en bleu, et que je dois choisir une tenue en conséquence. De ton coté fais moi le plaisir de te faire encore plus belle qu'à l'accoutumée, je compte sur toi pour faire forte impression sur mon père.

Ton chevalier, Owein Rhys-Meyer.

Post-scriptum : Toi et ton exécrable caractère me manquez, un peu. »

* * *

''LA NOBLE FAMILLE MALFOY VOUS CONVIE A UNE SOIRÉE EN SON MANOIR FAMILIAL DU WITHSIRE, POUR FÊTER LA RÉUSSITE DE SON AINE, LE VENDREDI 6 NOVEMBRE A PARTIR DE 20h30.''

En espérant avec l'insigne honneur de vous compter parmi nous, cordialement. Jane E. Malfoy. »

* * *

**_Hey hey, voilà un nouveau chapitre où il ne se passe pas grand chose... mais j'avais envie de détailler un peu les relations des personnages entre eux. Et puis, n'oublions pas qu'ils n'avaient pas les textos à l'époque... Vive les hiboux !  
En espérant que ça vous ait plu,_**

Futilement vôtre,

H. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 :

« Tu n'es personne pour me juger, sombre con »

Elle ajouta une ultime touche de mascara à ses cils déjà démesurément longs, avant de s'emparer de la fine pochette de cuir noir qui contenait sa baguette, ainsi que quelques indispensables à toute fille normalement constituée. L'horloge murale indiquait vingt-heures passés de vingt-huit minutes.

Avec prudence, elle descendit les larges escaliers menant au salon. Malgré son aptitude toute naturelle à porter des talons, elle devait bien avouer que la hauteur des escarpins que lui avait imposé sa mère n'était pas anodine. Le bas de sa robe de soie bruissait doucement contre les marches de pierres. De sa main libre, elle remonta ladite robe d'un geste aristocratique. Elle n'avait rien oublié des cours de maintien de son enfance. En bas des escaliers l'attendait sa mère, qui eut un sourire satisfait en la voyant.

- Tu fais honneur à ton nom, tu es sublime.

La jeune fille s'inclina cérémonieusement devant sa mère, dans un demi sourire. Sa mère elle-même aurait fait pâlir d'envie les plus belles poupées de porcelaine. Anastazie Proskoff était jadis tenue pour la plus belle femme de Prague. Ses longs cheveux roux, laissés libres, tombaient en cascade sur ses fines épaules d'ivoires. Ses yeux noisettes qui semblaient incrustés d'or, étaient finement rehaussés de khôl. Son visage, à qui une multitude de tâches rousseurs donnait un aspect juvénile, trahissait la noblesse de son rang. Logée au creux de sa poitrine, délicatement mise en valeur par le satin noir de sa robe, une pierre d'un bleu profond attirait immanquablement le regard. Le saphir était la pierre de prédilection de la famille Proskoff.

L'horloge de la salle d'arrivée du manoir Malfoy affichait vingt-heures passés de trente-sept minutes. Un retard raisonnable, dans un monde où arriver en retard n'était que l'expression d'une nonchalante supériorité. Un elfe de maison s'empressa de s'occuper de leurs capes, et leur indiqua où petite pièce où les femmes pourraient se recoiffer – ou épousseter la cendre de leurs robes.

Alors qu'Heather s'apprêtait à pousser les lourds battants pour pénétrer dans la salle de réception, elle sentit derrière elle la sombre présence de son père.

- N'oublie pas qui tu es, ce soir. Fais honneur à ton nom.

Heather inclina sèchement la tête. Les battants s'ouvrirent.

- La famille Proskoff !

Dans l'immense salle de bal, le silence se fit. L'assistance se tourna vers les nouveaux arrivants, parcourue de murmures plus ou moins discrets. Heather eut un sourire satisfait, un brin moqueur. Le rideau s'était levé, le spectacle pouvait commencer.

Avec une lenteur détachée parfaitement calculée, la jeune femme descendit les quelques marches qui la séparaient de la salle. Ses talons aiguillent claquèrent sur les dalles de marbre. Les regards lui brûlaient la peau, et elle sentait que le moindre faux pas lui serait fatal. Elle était entrée dans la cage aux fauves, et au moindre signe de faiblesse, ils ne feraient d'elle qu'une bouchée.

Elle embrassa la salle du regard. C'était une pièce comme elle en avait vu des dizaines, haute et vaste. De lourds lustres lévitaient au dessus de leur tête, baignant la pièce d'une douce lumière. Des serveurs habillés de noir passaient entre les convives en leur proposant du champagne. Partout, de belles personnes. Force de rires, de sourires hautains, et de regards hypocrites. Rivières de diamant, robes de satin et bijoux d'or fin rivalisaient d'éclat et de luxe. On était ici pour être remarqué, admiré, envié.

Un regard émeraude accrocha son attention, et un sourire étira sa bouche carmin.

Owein Rhys-Meyer eut un sourire d'approbation lorsque fut annoncée la famille Proskoff. Avec une superbe hors du commun, Heather parut. Telle Mademoiselle de Chartres à l'époque de Madame de Lafayette, '_elle donna de l'étonnement dans un lieu où l'on était pourtant accoutumé à voir de belles personnes'_.

Ses cheveux auburns étaient relevés en une coiffure savamment compliquée, dont s'échappaient quelques boucles encadrant son visage hautain. Ses yeux mordorés, soulignés par un maquillage charbonneux, brillaient d'orgueil et d'assurance. Perchée sur ses talons hauts, elle marchait avec une grâce toute féline, et sa prestance désinvolte n'était pas sans rappeler celle de sa mère. Sa robe satinée, exagérément décolletée dans le dos, dévoilait sa peau halée, tentation interdite. Avec tout l'orgueil dont il était capable, il se dirigea vers elle, et s'inclina respectueusement.

- Mademoiselle, vous êtes particulièrement en beauté ce soir. Puis-je vous offrir une coupe de champagne ?

Heather éclata d'un rire clair et accepta de bonne grâce la flûte que lui tendait le Serpentard. Ils n'avaient nul besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Ce soir, ils jouaient leur plus grand rôle.

Le liquide ambrée la fit sourire. Elle n'osait imaginer combien avait coûté ce divin nectar. Reposant avec nonchalance la flûte sur le plateau d'un discret serveur, elle interrogea son compagnon sur les invités. Elle se doutait bien qu'il lui faudrait très vite se présenter à chacun d'entre eux, mais voulait se faire une idée préalable de la ''_faune locale_'' comme disait sa mère.

« Bien, par où commencer ? Devant le buffet, le grand homme blond en train de servir un verre de cognac est le maître des lieux. Sois réservée face à Abraxas Malfoy, on dit qu'il n'aime pas beaucoup les filles, encore moins celles à fort caractère. A ses côtés, légèrement en retrait, c'est Jane Malfoy, sa femme, la mère de Lucius. »

Heather se retint de frissonner. La femme, blonde elle aussi, était richement habillée. D'une élégance purement aristocratique, elle manquait toutefois singulièrement de beauté. Son visage, quoique pas désagréable, était banal, et sans expression. Comme un masque trop longtemps porté qui a perdu ses couleurs. Ses longs cheveux blonds, relevés en chignon, manquait cruellement d'éclat comparés à ceux de son mari, ou même de son fils. Rhys-Meyer eut un rictus agacé.

« Ne sois pas méprisante comme ça ! Elle n'est certes pas très belle, mais elle n'est pas sans élégance, et c'est une véritable héritière Sang Pur. Savais-tu que son nom de jeune fille était Rhys-Meyer ? C'est une cousine de ma mère.»

Heather sourit, détournant son attention de Mme Malfoy.

« Si tu cherches ton cher et tendre, il se trouve juste à ta gauche. »

La jeune fille retint son souffle. Avec une désinvolture calculée, elle offrit son bras à Owein, et lui fit signe de continuer à marcher, de telle sorte qu'elle puisse observer le fameux Lucius Malfoy à sa guise. Au premier regard, elle ne sut dire s'il était beau. Grand, fin mais visiblement musclé, l'héritier Malfoy se pavanait. Habillé d'un noir au reflet émeraude, il était visiblement en terrain conquis. Ses yeux gris luisaient d'orgueil et d'assurance, et ses longs cheveux blonds pâles, presque argentés étaient coiffés en catogan, lui donnant un air de mauvais garçon qui devait sans nul doute plaire aux demoiselles de la salle.

Une seconde. Leurs regards se croisèrent une seule seconde. Heather crut recevoir une gifle. Il savait pertinemment qui elle était. Lentement, la jeune fille reprit son souffle. Ne jamais se laisser submerger par la peur. Ne jamais la laisser transparaître. Lucius Malfoy se dirigeait vers eux.

- Rhys-Meyer, cela fait longtemps, c'est un plaisir de te voir, annonça le maître des lieux d'un ton qui signifiait le contraire.

- Plaisir partagé, Malfoy, rétorqua le Préfet-en-chef avec un rictus narquois.

- Tu dois être la fameuse Heather Proskoff, dit alors leur hôte en plantant son regard dans celui de la Russe qui ne cilla pas. On dit beaucoup sur toi, il me semble.

- Il ne faut pas écouter les rumeurs, la vérité est bien pire, sourit-elle narquoisement.

- Je n'en doute pas un instant, répondit-il dans un sourire carnassier, alors que son père le hélait du fond de la salle. Je me vois obligé de vous laisser. Passez une bonne soirée, je suppose que nous aurons rapidement l'occasion de nous revoir, Heather.

Elle hocha la tête dans un demi sourire et tourna les talons, pleinement consciente du regard gris qui lui collait à la peau. Non seulement Lucius Malfoy avait le même regard que son père, le regard froid et dur des Proskoff, mais pire encore. Il avait les mêmes mains.

Owein ne dit rien, et l'entraîna à l'écart. Il n'était pas du genre à s'inquiéter, surtout pas pour une fille. Encore moins à le laisser voir. Avec un détachement affecté, il fit asseoir la jeune russe dans un canapé de velours vert, bien à l'abri dans la bibliothèque. D'un mouvement de sa baguette, il fit se remplir un verre d'eau et le tendit à la jeune fille.

- Si on te demande, c'est le champagne qui m'est monté la tête, souffla-t-elle en buvant lentement son verre.

- Jamais je n'aurais dû te laisser seule ce jour-là sur le quai, Heather.

Instantanément, il la sentit se raidir. D'une main qu'elle aurait voulue plus assurée, l'héritière posa le verre à ses pieds et fit mine de retoucher sa coiffure dans le large miroir qui leur faisait face. Il lui renvoyait l'image d'une adolescente belle, mais d'une pâleur effrayante. A cet instant, elle était l'image même de la peur. Elle ferma les yeux. Derrière ses paupières, se trouvait l'image entêtante, de Lucius Malfoy. Elle tachait d'imaginer. Ses yeux dans les siens, son visage chaque jour au réveil, le poids de son corps sur le sien, ses mains sur sa peau... Ses mains. L'image de Vladimir Proskoff se sur-imprima sur le visage de l'héritier Malfoy. Heather eut un haut-le-coeur.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour reprendre des couleurs. Se levant calmement, elle saisit le bras du jeune homme et vrilla ses prunelles ambrés dans les siennes.

- Tu ne sais rien, Rhys-Meyer, tu n'as pas besoin de savoir.

- Beaucoup plus que ce que tu veux bien entendre, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix sèche.

- La discussion est close, répliqua-t-elle froidement

« Heather, je te cherchais ! Laisse-moi donc te présenter à quelques amis. » Avec un sourire parfaitement imité, la jeune fille se dégagea de l'emprise du Serpentard pour rejoindre sa mère. Le bal des faux-semblants commençait maintenant.

* * *

« Je suis tout de même assez fier de nous. La potion de vieillissement a bien fonctionné, tu as vraiment l'air d'avoir sept ans de plus ! »

Sirius Black jeta un coup d'oeil appréciateur à son ami. En effet, James Potter semblait avoir vieilli. Ses cheveux d'habitude en bataille semblaient avoir -enfin!- rencontré un peigne, son visage avait perdu toute rondeur enfantine et ses lunettes s'étaient volatilisées. Ajoutez à cela une tenue de soirée en provenance du meilleur tailleur londonien, des yeux et un nez métamorphosés pour l'occasion et l'homme qui lui faisait face n'avait rien du James Potter que connaissaient les élèves de Poudlard.

« Et oui, Patmol, c'est ce qu'on appelle le talent ! »

Ledit Patmol sembla sur le point de répliquer mais une voix fluette les interrompit. Baissant les yeux d'un air surpris, Potter aperçut l'elfe chargé de l'accueil des invités. Avant qu'il ne commette une bévue en s'adressant trop gentiment à l'elfe, Sirius prit la parole d'un ton froid, arrogant, que son ami ne lui connaissait pas.

« Nous sommes en retard, un problème à l'ambassade allemande. Préviens Mlle Andromeda Black, elle nous attend. »

Andromeda Black avait toujours été jolie. Non pas belle, mais jolie. Jolie comme l'enfant dont Sirius se souvenait et qu'il appréciait tellement plus que ses harpies de s?urs – beautés fatales, au sens propre du terme. Elle avait les yeux noirs, les mêmes que sa s?ur aînée. Mais dans ses sombres prunelles dansait une petite étincelle, qui n'était pas sans rappeler la lueur d'amusement constante qui illuminait le regard d'un certain Maraudeur.

- Je ne vous aurais pas reconnus ! S'exclama-t-elle lorsqu'elle fut introduite dans la petite pièce.

- Je crois que c'est une bonne nouvelle, répondit James dans un sourire charmeur.

L'elfe les annonça comme Messieurs Kaspar et Jonas Schwarz, tous deux cousins éloignés de Miss Andromeda Black. Avec un sourire victorieux, James se servit lui-même un verre de whisky et le but avec un regard admiratif.

- Et ben, les Sang Purs savent choisir leur whisky !

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel avant de l'enjoindre à se comporter avec classe. James venait peut être d'une famille de Sang Pur réputée, mais qui n'observait pas une étiquette aussi stricte que les Black et Malfoy. Ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur.

- Restons à l'écart, je vais te présenter ce beau petit monde, sourit le déshérité Black avec un sourire carnassier.

Sirius avait toujours eut horreur des interminables dîners de famille auxquels il s'était plié durant toute son enfance, mais aujourd'hui, il était content de pouvoir étaler son savoir. Venir ici avec James, c'était venir observer un monde dont il ne faisait définitivement plus parti il en était fier. Toute l'aristocratie anglaise se pressait dans la vaste salle de bal du Manoir Malfoy, et il n'y en avait aucun à propos de qui il ne sache quelque anecdote amusante. Assis dans un confortable sofa, son ami debout face à lui, il lui présentait avec précision chacune des personnes présentes.

« Alors, au fond, près de la cheminée, nous avons nos adorables triplées. Admire comme Meda joue la comédie à merveille. Elle a toujours été ma cousine préférée, toujours gentille avec moi. Pas comme ses salopes de soeurs... »

D'un geste du menton, il désigna Narcissa et Bellatrix. Aussi brune que sa cadette était blonde, Bellatrix semblait chercher quelqu'un du regard. Ses prunelles sombres n'avaient rien en commun avec celle d'Andromeda. Ni joie ni malice, rien que l'arrogance farouche d'une riche et puissante héritière se pavanant sur ses talons hauts. Son visage froid s'étira soudain en un sourire victorieux. Elle fut bientôt cachée à la vue des deux amis par la venu d'un homme à la carrure solide, qui tira à Sirius une grimace de dégoût.

« Rodolphus Lestrange... Ils étaient promis l'un à l'autre depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Et le hasard des alliances a bien fait les choses. Ces deux-là se correspondent parfaitement. On murmure que tous deux ont prêté serment d'allégeance au Mage Noir tout récemment. Soit dit entre nous, ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Jamais je n'ai vu gamine aussi raffinée dans l'art de faire souffrir. Son grand jeu lorsque j'étais gosse, c'était de tester ses maléfices sur le chat de sa petite s?ur. Pas besoin de préciser que la pauvre bête n'a pas fait long feu. Ni aucune des suivantes... On ne faisait que le murmurer à l'époque, mais la rumeur a enflé, enflé. Assez fort pour que même ses parents en aient peur. Cette fille est folle. »

La voix de Sirius mourut sur ses lèvres et il avala quelques gorgées de son verre pour se donner une contenance. Le dégoût pour sa famille se lisait dans ses yeux, et James réprima l'envie de le serrer dans ses bras. Un geste qui ne serait pas passé inaperçu au milieu de cette hypocrisie froide de la noblesse. Un sourire vint pourtant éclairer le beau visage – vieilli et méconnaissable – de Sirius.

« Regarde qui vient là ! Ce cher Lucius ! Il n'a pas changé lui, toujours aussi blonde et arrogante, ma vipère. »

James se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire. Depuis fort longtemps, Sirius était persuadé de l'homosexualité de l'héritier Malfoy. A cet instant précis, ledit héritier passa une main terriblement sensuelle dans ses longs cheveux blonds, arrachant aux deux amis un fou rire incontrôlable. Alors que James se perdait dans la contemplation d'un portrait d'un illustre ancêtre de la famille dans l'espoir de contenir son hilarité, Sirius s'étouffa violemment avec sa flute de champagne – déjà presque vide.

« Par Merlin ! Regarde qui est là, Cornedrue ! »

* * *

Heather arpentait la salle depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes avec sa mère, allant à la rencontre de toutes les personnes présentes. Ces mondanités l'ennuyaient. Ce qu'elle aimait dans ces réceptions, c'était se montrer, et apprécier les scandales qui se produisaient inévitablement une fois le champagne terminé. Mais aller parler à d'illustres inconnus juste pour faire valoir son nom était une tâche qu'elle laissait bien volontiers aux autres. Elle avait pleinement conscience que sa mère l'exhibait comme un trophée, tant que l'alliance avec les Malfoy n'était pas certaine. Avec un soupir, elle chercha Rhys-Meyer du regard. Elle n'avait aucune envie de continuer à supporter cela seule. Elle l'aperçut bien vite, en pleine discussion avec ceux qui devaient être ses parents.

Avec un sourire contrit, elle abandonna sa mère et les rejoignit.

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, pourrais-je vous emprunter Owein quelques instants ?

- Oh mais vous devez être cette Miss Proskoff dont on a tant entendu parler ! S'exclama joyeusement Marius Meyer, qui, s'il ressemblait à son fils par l'allure, n'avait ni ses yeux perçants, ni sa beauté froide et arrogante.

La jeune russe s'inclina poliment devant l'homme qui lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'un noble Sang Pur puisse être si sincèrement heureux de la rencontrer. Alors que son père semblait prêt à partir dans un interrogatoire complet au sujet de leur vie à Poudlard, Owein saisit rapidement le bras de la jeune fille et l'entraîna à l'écart. La jeune fille sentit son coeur s'emballer alors que les doigts du Serpentard s'égaraient sur sa hanche.

* * *

« JE T'AVAIS DIT QU'ELLE N'ETAIT PAS DIGNE DE CONFIANCE ! » sifflait Sirius sans quitter la jeune fille des yeux. Celle-ci s'était laissée entraîner à l'écart par le Préfet en Chef des Serpentards, visiblement troublé par la présence de ce dernier.

- Patmol, on savait DEJA qu'elle venait d'une famille Sang Pur et que de ce fait elle était obligée de suivre certaines.. disons coutumes.

- Mais putain, quand vas-tu ouvrir les yeux ? Cette fille te mène par le bout du nez, ainsi que Lunard et encore plus Lily et Alice ! Il ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle soit fiancée à Meyer -il cracha son nom avec un dégoût visible. Et connaissant la réputation de tous les gens dans cette pièce, je suis à peu près sur de pouvoir affirmer qu'il ne faudra pas longtemps avant qu'elle ne prête allégeance à l'autre fou à son tour.

James eut une grimace embêtée sans quitter des yeux la jeune Gryffondor qui riait allègrement aux plaisanteries du Serpentard.

- Ecoute, moi non plus ça ne me plait pas. Mais jusqu'à présent, elle n'a rien fait, rien du tout, qui puisse nous porter préjudice, ni à nous, ni à l'équipe. En plus de ça, elle se débrouille vraiment bien sur un balai, et elle s'entend bien avec Turner, qui est un vrai glaçon avec tout le monde d'habitude. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de perdre une bonne joueuse pour une de tes hypothèses farfelues.

Dire que le Quidditch passait avant tout pour James Potter n'était pas exagéré. Son ami leva les yeux au ciel avant de se resservir un verre de Pur Feu.

- Putain, James, je ne te parle pas de Quidditch là. Je te parle de la guerre, qui s'annonce dehors. Cette putain de guerre arrive, qu'on le veuille ou non. Et Proskoff sera certainement face à nous sur le champ de bataille.

Le capitaine de l'équipe Gryffondor ne sut que répondre. Rarement il n'avait vu Sirius aussi sérieux. Il sentait bien qu'il n'était pas le seul à être crispé par l'apparition de la russe. Autour d'eux, on murmurait quelques rumeurs et anecdotes, et à l'autre bout de la salle, deux blondes platines la fusillaient du regard. Visiblement, Phoebe Malfoy n'appréciait pas du tout que voir Rhys-Meyer au bras de la poupée russe. Quant à Narcissa Black, elle avait eu vent du projet de marier Lucius à Heather, et l'idée d'avoir une telle concurrence ne lui plaisait en rien.

Désireux de savoir ce qu'on murmurait dans le dos des Proskoff, Sirius héla une femme d'un certain âge à quelques pas d'eux. Feignant un accent allemand, il lui demanda qui était la 'très charmante jeune fille' assise en face.

-Oh, ne la connaissez-vous donc pas ? Suis-je bête, vous nous arrivez tout droit d'Allemagne ! Elle est la fille de Vladimir Proskoff.. !

Elle prononça ces mots comme on murmure un secret extraordinaire, et Sirius ne comprit pas ce que la nouvelle avait de si troublant.

- Mais, mon cher, LE Vladimir Proskoff ! Celui qu'on dit le confident du Tsar en personne ! Il est sans nul doute revenu en Angleterre du fait de la montée de... enfin, vous voyez de qui je parle. Il a longuement milité en Russie et à Prague pour interdire aux traîtres à leur sang et sang-de-bourbes l'accès aux plus hautes écoles. C'est un homme très bien, très influent. Il travaille en ce moment au Ministère, assure la liaison entre l'administration magique du Tsar et le Ministère de la magie, et serait dans les petits papiers du Ministre en personne. Quant à elle, elle est son héritière toute désignée. Non contente d'être belle, on la dit brillante. Ma jeune nièce, qui en en première année à Poudlard a entendu dire qu'elle avait beaucoup de caractère, et qu'elle n'obéissait à personne. Le bruit court qu'elle aurait fugué de chez elle – à Saint Petersbourg! - pour rejoindre Londres quelques semaines avant la rentrée de septembre. Vous imaginez ? Quelle impudence ! Si vous voulez mon avis, ce n'est pas une épouse comme ça qu'il vous faut ! Tenez, regardez Isis là-bas, beaucoup plus calme et attentionnée, et non pas une furie comme cette Proskoff ou les Black !

Sirius laissa jacasser la mère de famille, les yeux rivés sur sa camarade de maison. Visiblement, la Proskoff avait pas mal de choses à cacher. Et ce qu'il venait d'apprendre ne le rassurait en aucune manière. Même si l'indépendance d'esprit et de caractère de l'adolescente pouvait jouer en sa faveur, l'idée que son père mouille dans la magie noire était carrément effrayant.

* * *

Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air. Tremblante sur ses talons trop hauts, la jeune russe s'esquiva subrepticement. C'était fait. La confrontation réelle avait eu lieu. Vladimir Proskoff et Abraxas Malfoy s'étaient serrés la main devant leurs aînés, et Anastazie avait eut un sourire d'orgueil. C'était presque fait. Presque vendue, presque enchaînée à cette homme dont elle ne savait rien. Raffermissant sa prise sur la rambarde de l'escalier qui menait aux jardins, elle s'autorisa un long soupir. Il était séduisant, elle ne pouvait le nier. Mais malgré son beau visage, ses yeux d'aciers et sa voix d'une sensuelle froideur, elle n'avait pu réprimer le tremblement de ses mains. Elle aurait béni la blonde Black qui l'avait remplacée auprès du propriétaire des lieux. Lucius Malfoy ressemblait bien trop à son père. Elle avait lu dans ses yeux la même puissance, la même arrogance. Et la même folie ambitieuse, cette folie qui menait à la violence bien trop facilement. Mais l'image de son petit frère demeurait. Alexander, ses cauchemars, ses angoisses nocturnes, lorsqu'elle devait lui promettre que le soleil se lèverait à nouveau, qu'un nouveau jour naîtrait. Une fois mariée à Lucius Malfoy, elle aurait tout pouvoir pour protéger son frère du monde. Encore tremblante, elle s'assit sur une marche et sortit une cigarette, qu'elle alluma d'un claquement de doigts.

La fumée masquait en partie les étoiles, mais elle n'avait plus peur du noir depuis bien longtemps. C'était une belle et calme nuit, chaude en comparaison de ses hivers russes. Elle avait abandonné Rhys-Meyer aux griffes de Phoebe Malfoy, la cousine du maître des lieux. C'est avec un malin plaisir qu'elle s'était éclipsée, laissant le pauvre Serpentard au prise avec les pulsions libidineuses de sa camarade.

Avec un sourire satisfait, elle songea que son père n'aurait rien à lui reprocher. Elle avait parfaitement tenu son rang, s'était pliée sans ciller à l'interrogatoire de toutes les personnes présentes. Avait parlé lorsqu'on le lui avait dit, s'était tu sagement lorsqu'on ne lui avait rien demandé. Elle avait parfaitement joué son rôle de jolie poupée russe et silencieuse, bonne à marier mais pas plus.

- Accepteriez-vous un peu de compagnie ?

La voix, chaude, lui était familière. Sans même se retourner, elle acquiesça.

* * *

-Bon, je suis d'accord avec toi, cette fille est louche. Mais ce n'est pas à nous de juger si elle est mauvaise ou non. Lunard n'a jamais rien senti de particulier chez elle, et tu sais qu'il est très sensible aux effluves de magie noire. Que Dumbledore l'ait accueillie à Poudlard me suffit.

James Potter attendit que son ami acquiesce. Mais ce dernier, perdu dans les derniers ragots que Mrs Delaunay à propos d'une certaine De Jalna, n'était pas en mesure de répondre. Le capitaine des Gryffondors se vit donc dans l'obligation d'intervenir.

- Veuillez m'excuser ma chère, mon cousin et moi avons à parler. Ce fut un réel plaisir.

A reculons, il entraîna le Maraudeur dehors, sourd aux protestations de Mrs Delaunay et de ses amies. Sans doute les pires commères au monde après Lysandra Patil, de Serdaigle, soupira Sirius avec agacement.

-Ça m'arrangerait aussi que tes chers parents ne te reconnaissent pas, donc si tu pouvais éviter de te faire draguer par toutes les veuves de la salle, ce serait chouette, soupira James en s'accoudant négligemment à la rambarde de la terrasse qui donnait sur le jardin.

-Même s'ils me reconnaissaient, ils ne feraient rien. Ils ne me laisseront pas traîner leur nom dans la boue une seconde fois, cracha Sirius avec amertume

- Pour en revenir à la Proskoff, je te suggère d'aller lui parler, là maintenant. Peut être qu'en ce faisant passer pour un total inconnu, elle se livrera un peu plus ?

L'idée de James n'était pas mauvaise, et Sirius accepta bien vite. Cela ne leur coûterait rien, et si même Narcissa ou Lucius ne les avait reconnus, il était peu probable que la russe se doute de la supercherie. Descendant nonchalamment quelques marches, Sirius arriva à la hauteur de la jeune femme.

- Accepteriez-vous un peu de compagnie ?

Heather écrasa consciencieusement son mégot sur la marche de marbre, y laissant une belle trace noire. Peu lui importait que les elfes dussent y passer des heures pour en effacer toute trace. Passant une main dans ses cheveux à présent libres, elle plongea son regard dans le regard acier qui la fixait. L'homme lui rappelait quelque chose, une sensation de déjà vu qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Enfin, cela ne voulait certainement rien dire, vu le taux de consanguinité impressionnant des invités. Il n'était sans doute qu'un cousin des Malfoy ou des Rhys-Meyer. Ce regard lui rappelait celui d'Owein, et cela la troublait. Grand, bien bati, l'homme paraissait environ vingt-cinq ans, peut être plus. Les cheveux noirs, coiffés négligemment, encadraient un visage aux traits fins, au nez droit. Il sentait l'aristocratie à plein nez. Avec un sourire mutin, Heather lui demanda de se présenter.

- On m'a toujours dit de ne pas parler aux étrangers.

- Je me nomme Kasparr Schwarz, je suis un cousin éloigné des Black. Je suis arrivé de Berlin cette nuit.

Heather sentit son malaise s'accentuer, mais n'en dit rien. L'inconnu lui conta brièvement comment il était affilié aux s?urs Blacks, et pourquoi il était présent ce soir. Il paraissait à l'aise, et ne pas se rendre compte de la gêne de la jeune fille.

-Et vous, qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il enfin.

-Je pense que vous avez déjà entendu parler de moi, mais passons. Je suis la fille de Vladimir Proskoff, dit-elle d'un ton suffisant. Et je m'appelle Heather.

-J'ai effectivement eu vent de la renommée.. internationale de votre père, acquiesça gravement Sirius.

Heather le regarda avec suspicion mais ne répliqua pas, attendant que l'autre poursuive. Sirius sentait son c?ur s'emballer.

-A vrai dire, je n'ose me présenter directement à lui, et j'espérais que vous pourriez m'introduire. J'ai.. beaucoup d'admiration pour votre père, et pour ce qu'il a fait, ce pour quoi il s'est battu ces dernières années. Et je ne doute pas qu'il ait un rôle fondamental à jouer dans... les circonstances actuelles. Je voudrais pouvoir... disons, appuyer sa cause.

Gêné par l'énormité du mensonge qu'il venait de proférer, Sirius passa une main fébrile dans ses cheveux de jais d'un geste nerveux. Geste que la jeune Gryffondor ne connaissait que trop bien. Brusquement, elle se leva, toisant le sorcier d'un air mauvais.

-On ne t'a jamais dit qu'il était mal de prêcher le faux pour savoir le vrai, Black ? cracha-t-elle d'une voix tremblante de rage. J'aurais dû me douter que vous seriez assez cons pour venir me pourrir la vie jusqu'ici, bandes d'imbéciles.

-Et nous on aurait dû comprendre dès le départ qui tu étais, siffla Sirius d'une voix furieuse sans chercher à se défendre. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que toutes les vipères présentes, et je ne comprends pas comment le Choixpeau a pu t'envoyer à Gryffondor !

La gifle partit d'un coup sec, et Sirius chancela, ratant la marche. Le bruit de sa chute attira son ami à la rescousse, mais aussi plusieurs invités qui se trouvaient à proximité. Andromeda Black se précipita vers son cousin, maudissant « ces adolescentes coléreuses incapables de se tenir en société ».

- Tu n'es personne pour me juger, sombre con, cracha Heather avant de tourner les talons.

Derrière elle, on murmura de stupéfaction. Comment osait-elle se comporter de la sorte face à un homme d'une telle renommée ? Il était scandaleux qu'elle ose déshonorer son nom de la sorte ! Elle sourit cyniquement. Finalement, son père trouverait à redire de son comportement.

Heather mit quelques minutes à retrouver son calme, dans un coin sombre de la bibliothèque du manoir. Rhys-Meyer l'y rejoignit, sans prononcer un mot. La jeune fille ne lui expliqua rien de l'incident. Si sa haine pour Sirius était incommensurable, elle n'avait aucune envie d'attirer d'ennui à James, qui l'avait toujours défendue. Pressentant que le reste de la soirée lui serait désagréable, elle quémanda au Serpentard un peu de soutien.

- Tu as fait une bêtise, petite lionne, souffla-t-il au creux de son cou, lui arrachant des frissons.

Sans rien ajouter, il ouvrit ses bras et la jeune s'y blottit, tentant désespérément de contrôler le tremblement de ses mains. Owein resserra un peu plus ses bras autour d'elle et déposa un baiser sur son front. Heather ferma les yeux.

-Tu es comme un phare au milieu de la nuit, souffla-t-elle.

Au fond d'elle-même, Heather savait pourtant que la froide et sombre nuit l'avait déjà avalée toute entière.

* * *

_TADAAAAAM ! Bon, Owein est plutôt cool-gentil-supersauveur dans ce chapitre, mais n'allez pas croire que c'est un gentil garçon comme il faut hein ! Quant à Sirius, il ne réalise pas les conséquences de son acte, vous verrez ça dans les chapitres à venir. Et Heather... eh ben... elle a fait une bêtise et elle le sait. La suite, quand j'aurai la foi / du temps,  
(Je peux quémander un petit commentaire, dites ? )_

Futilement vôtre, 

_H. _


	16. Chapter 16

_Hey hey, bonjour/bonsoir tout le monde. _  
_Nouveau chapitre, avant que je me noie définitivement dans mes révisions de partiels. Bon, ce chapitre est peut-être un peu improbable voire complètement irréaliste. J'ai mis du temps à le finir. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Laissez-moi vos impressions ! _

H.

* * *

**_Chapitre 16 :_**

Jamais elle n'avait tant apprécié son elfe de maison. D'un geste las, Heather laissa tomber sa cape au sol. Sans son aide, jamais elle n'aurait pu transplaner du manoir jusqu'à la gare. Elle avait réussi à prendre un compartiment vide et à en verrouiller la porte, gagnant sa tranquillité pour plusieurs heures. Une fois encore, elle bénit l'aide de Tacha : un sac contenant potions et onguents était posé sur la banquette. Pour ce qui était de sa malle, Heather l'avait fait envoyer à King's Cross bien avant le départ – intuition féminine sans doute.  
Avec une grimace de douleur, elle se laissa glisser le long du mur. L'adrénaline du départ l'avait quittée, ravivant la souffrance qui la consumait, comme une brûlure lancinante. Même Owein et ses bonnes intentions n'avait pu la protéger de la correction paternelle.

_« Je ne supporte plus ton insolence, Heather ! Tu es une Proskoff, fais honneur à ton rang et arrête d'entacher le nom que tu portes. »  
Les premiers coups de poings avaient plu dès le retour du Manoir Malfoy. Mais le pire ne s'était produit que quelques heures à peine avant le départ du train.  
« Je me moque de savoir comment tu feras pour aller prendre ton train, à toi de te débrouiller. »  
La froide et calme colère qui animait le regard perçant de son père ne l'avait pas effrayée. Du moins, pas tout de suite. Le premier sortilège l'atteignit de plein fouet, la projetant violemment contre le mur opposé de sa chambre. Un sinistre craquement, suivi d'un hurlement apprirent au sorcier russe qu'un os venait de se briser. Heather sentit les premières larmes rouler sur ses joues. Un autre sortilège suivit bientôt, suivi d'un troisième. Bientôt elle ne compta plus, et l'effroyable brûlure du Doloris la fit se convulser aux pieds de son père. Le goût de fer dans sa bouche lui apprit qu'elle s'était mordu la langue. Son corps entier, agité de spasmes, n'était plus que douleur. Plus rien n'existait que ce cri désincarné, inhumain, qui jaillissait de sa gorge meurtrie. Et la froide colère de Vladimir Proskoff, qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'apaiser. La jeune sorcière succomba vite à la douleur, et sombra dans les brumes réconfortantes de l'inconscience._

Elle frissonna, et rabattit les pans de sa cape autour d'elle. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment faire pour se soigner elle-même. Elle avait besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un. Mais qui ? Il était hors de question d'appeler Lily, pas plus qu'Alice. Qu'auraient-elles dits, les courageuses Gryffondors, qu'auraient-elles fait devant les bleus, ce sang poisseux comme un aveu d'une faiblesse qu'elle niait depuis son enfance ? Qu'auraient-elles compris, imaginé devant cette héritière plus bas que terre comme une enfant perdue ? Elles ne comprendraient pas – un père reste un père, elle était sa fille, sa grande fille et elle était fière de ça, encore. Malgré tout. Malgré ça.

Le train avait démarré, et la campagne anglaise défilait sous ses yeux. Se relevant soudain, elle agita sa baguette, faisant disparaître de sa robe toute trace de sang. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la marche à suivre, elle n'avait jamais appris les sortilège de guérison. Mais elle refusait de rester inactive, de se laisser aller. On frappa soudain à la porte, et la colère gronda en elle comme un fauve furieux. Une voix qu'elle ne reconnaissait que trop bien, une voix bien trop présomptueuse, moqueuse, mordante, qu'elle aurait voulu ne plus jamais entendre. Elle aurait feulé comme un chat sauvage, sorti griffes et crocs si elle en avait eu la force. Si elle n'avait pas été dans un tel état si Black ne l'avait pas fait franchir la ligne devant toute l'assistance, ce soir-là.  
- Le compartiment est libre ?  
- Dégage, Black.  
La voix avait claqué, sèche et sans appel. Sirius Black eut un sourire triomphant. Il savait que la Proskoff était là, et maintenant que James refusait d'aller embêter Servilus, la russe était la meilleure proie possible. Derrière lui, Lupin soupira et tourna les talons. Depuis longtemps il avait abandonné l'idée de calmer les ardeurs furieuses de son meilleur ami. Il savait, dans le fond, que Sirius Black n'était qu'un idiot malheureux qui déchargeait sa trop grande colère sur ceux qui n'y étaient pour rien. Que pouvait Heather Proskoff à son effacement de la tapisserie maternelle ? Que pouvait-elle aux regards acérés des Serpentards et à l'indifférence affectée de Regulus Black ? Rien. Mais Sirius était buté, et ne l'aurait jamais admis – il était plus facile d'affronter les gens que d'affronter sa propre peine, parfois.

Le Maraudeur attendit quelques minutes que le couloir se vide avant de frapper à nouveau à la porte.  
- Allons, Proskoff, ne fais pas l'enfant, ouvre donc cette porte.  
- Black, il me semble que le train est suffisamment grand pour que ta présences ne gâche pas mon trajet. Retourne donc faire mumuse avec tes copains.  
- C'est eux qui m'envoient, ta pote Evans te cherche partout.  
- Décidément, tu manies le mensonge de plus en plus facilement, persiffla-t-elle.

La tête lui tournait, et la voix moqueuse de Black derrière la paroi de bois la mettait hors d'elle. Le goût métallique du sang dans sa bouche lui donnait la nausée. Elle n'était pas en état de tenir tête à l'autre imbécile. Elle voulait qu'il s'en aille, qu'il l'oublie pour une fois par Merlin ! Qu'il se taise, juste qu'il se taise.  
- Proskoff, ouvre donc cette porte !  
- VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE, CONNARD DE TRAITRE A TON SANG !  
Ce fut la parole de trop.  
_- ALOHOMORA _!

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et Sirius Black pénétra triomphalement dans le compartiment.  
- Et bien, la grande héritière russe n'est même plus capable de correctement verrouiller sa porte ?  
Le sourire du Gryffondor mourut sur ses lèvres en un hoquet de surprise.  
Son premier réflexe fut de claquer la porte du compartiment derrière lui et d'en tirer le verrou. Il ne fallait pas qu'on voit la russe comme ça.  
- Content de toi, Black ? Non seulement tu me vois plus bas que terre, mais en plus tu peux te vanter d'en être la cause !  
La voix d'Heather tremblait de rage et ses yeux brillaient de haine. Le Maraudeur sentit malgré lui un élan de compassion lui étreindre le cœur. Il n'aurait souhaité cela à personne, pas même à elle. Heather Proskoff était pâle comme la mort, contrastant avec le sang qui coulait de son nez, visiblement cassé. Une large ecchymose pourpre se détachait sur sa pommette droite, et sa lèvre fendue avait gonflé. Enveloppée dans sa cape, elle tremblait. Il pouvait imaginer. Il s'était une fois battu avec Rosier, à coups de poings.  
Ses doigts fins, ses bras étaient couverts d'ecchymoses et de traces rouges qu'il identifia comme des brûlures. Chaque inspiration lui tirait une grimace, et il imaginait fort bien ce qu'elle ressentait, à l'intérieur. Quel être humain pourrait décemment infliger ça à une gamine ?

Sirius Black aurait simplement pu quitter le compartiment, s'en laver les mains. Ou même aller prévenir un professeur, ou Lily. Mais il ne le fit pas. Dans un flash, il se souvint de cette irréelle soirée au bord du lac, après la Beuglante maternelle. Il se souvint de cette trêve silencieuse, et des bras que lui avait offert Heather Proskoff.  
- Écoute, aujourd'hui je fais ma B.A. de l'année. Te fais pas d'illusion, ça a une durée limitée. Demain ce sera fini alors profites-en maintenant.  
Il comprenait mieux maintenant. Elle aussi souffrait de sa famille, d'un nom trop lourd à porter. Il s'accroupit face à elle, et la russe lui jeta un regard méfiant. Mais dans son état, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il savait, qu'elle craignait par dessus tout que quelqu'un la voit dans cet état. Le Maraudeur lui prit la main et l'aida délicatement à se remettre sur pied. Heather se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier.  
- Tu as de la chance que j'aie quelques bases de la médicomagie, soupira-t-il. Allez, assieds-toi.  
Avec une douceur que la jeune fille ne lui connaissait pas, il écarta une mèche de cheveux de son visage pour mieux examiner l'étendue des dégâts. L'ecchymose de la pommette laissait suggérer une fracture, il grimaça.  
- Je vais faire ce que je peux, mais tu devras aller voir l'infirmière en arrivant...

Elle acquiesça en silence, et lui désigna le sac posé sur la banquette. Son elfe y avait déposé des compresses et divers onguents. Sirius sourit. Au moins, quelqu'un avait essayé de l'aider un peu. Il prit une compresse et l'humecta, avant de la passer délicatement sur le visage tuméfié de la jeune fille.  
Heather ferma les yeux et laissa les doigts de Sirius dessiner le contour de ses blessures. Il prit le temps de faire disparaître toute trace de sang sur son visage, craignant à chaque instant de la voir fondre en larmes. Il n'aurait pas su comment réagir. Il n'avait jamais su faire face aux larmes des filles, jamais, alors les siennes encore moins. Mais la russe restait stoïque, s'abandonnant aux soins de son ennemi. Elle le sentit déboucher un flacon à la forte odeur de rose.  
- ça risque de piquer un peu, mais d'ici quelques heures tu n'auras plus rien, murmura-t-il en appliquant le baume sur ses lèvres.  
Il pointa ensuite sa baguette sur le nez de la russe, et murmura un sort qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle retint un cri et ses doigts se refermèrent vivement sur ceux du Maraudeur alors qu'elle sentait son nez se remettre en place, et les cartilages se ressouder.  
- J'ai utilisé ce sort des dizaines de fois après que James s'est battu avec Rogue, je peux t'assurer que tu n'auras pas la moindre cicatrice ; les nez cassés, c'est mon domaine.  
La russe osa un sourire, qu'il lui rendit. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi tant de filles rêvaient nuit et jour du Gryffondor. Il était indéniablement beau.

Il s'empara d'un autre flacon, et entreprit de masser délicatement la pommette désormais violette de la jeune fille. Il sentait sa main se crisper sur son bras, et les tremblements qui l'agitaient. Il devait garder longtemps la trace de ses ongles qui s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau comme des griffes – autant de cris silencieux. Il ne dit rien, la situation était bien trop irréelle. Derrière la vitre le paysage verdoyant défilait, et il pouvait entendre les rires et les discussions filtrer à travers la paroi du compartiment. Personne ne devait savoir, jamais.

Heather se sentait défaillir. Jamais encore elle n'avait paru si vulnérable à qui que ce soit, pas même à Lily. Elle préférait ne pas penser qu'elle apparaissait aujourd'hui de la sorte à celui qu'elle haïssait sans doute le plus à Poudlard. Elle sentait ses nerfs lâcher, elle ne maîtrisait plus rien. Sur son visage, les doigts de Black étaient comme des doigts de fée, apportant chaleur et soulagement à ses multiples contusions. Elle ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête contre le dossier de la banquette. Sa main n'avait pas quitté le bras du garçon, qui n'avait pas cherché à se libérer de l'étreinte. Il était sa planche au milieu de la tempête, la dernière chose à laquelle se raccrocher pour ne pas sombrer.  
- Montre moi tes bras, s'il te plaît.  
Heather le laissa écarter les pans de sa cape, sous laquelle elle ne portait qu'un débardeur blanc. Elle frissonna, et il murmura quelques mots d'excuses, passant un baume sur les brûlures et les ecchymoses qui lui tiraient des grimaces. Il aperçut des marques plus anciennes, des cicatrices de blessures mal soignées. Il ne dit rien, il savait comment on éduquait les enfants dans les grandes familles sorcières. Il n'y avait lui-même pas échappé, mais jamais dans de telles proportions. Il soupira.  
- Je suppose que c'est pareil sous tes vêtements ?  
Heather hocha la tête durement. Sans un mot, elle enleva son haut et lui tourna le dos, où le Maraudeur n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître les méfaits d'un dérivé du _sectusempra _que Rogue lui avait fait goûter_.  
_- J'insiste, il te faut aller voir l'infirmière dès notre arrivée, si tu ne veux pas conserver de trop grandes cicatrices. Je ne suis pas médicomage.

Avec une douceur exacerbée, il étala l'onguent sur les plaies de l'adolescente, la sentant se crisper sous ses doigts. Elle avait mal, mais aucune larme ne coulait, aucune. Sa dignité était tout ce qui lui restait à cet instant. Lorsqu'il eut finit, Sirius se leva, fouilla dans le sac et jura.  
- Ton elfe est bien gentil, mais il n'a pas pensé à te mettre des vêtements de rechange.  
Heather haussa les épaules, peu lui importait.  
- Ne bouge pas, je reviens tout de suite.  
- Où veux-tu que j'aille, crétin ? sourit-elle avec le peu de morgue qu'il lui restait.

Sirius sortit du compartiment, en verrouilla la porte et rejoignit celui de ses amis. Il fouilla rapidement dans sa malle, en sortit quelques vêtements. Lupin lui lança un regard interrogateur.  
- Je vous expliquerai ce soir, les mecs, d'ici là, aucune question. Et laissez Proskoff tranquille jusqu'à demain.  
Ses trois amis le regardèrent, ahuris. Rarement Sirius avait paru aussi grave. Mais ils se turent, et lui firent promettre une discussion après le repas.

Dans le compartiment, Heather était proche de l'inconscience. La douleur s'estompait, mais elle avait froid. La porte se rouvrit soudain, et le Maraudeur lui sourit en lui tendait une pile de vêtement.  
- Je sais que les filles apprécient toujours de nous piquer ce style de fringues, tu devrais y être bien.  
Il se tourna contre le mur et l'entendit se changer. Heather enfila avec difficulté le tee-shirt noir – bien trop grand – de Sirius et un épais jogging. Se retourna, il agita sa baguette pour les ajuster à sa taille et elle osa un petit sourire.  
- Tiens, enfile ça, lui dit-il en lui tendant le sweat qu'il portait quelques minutes plus tôt.  
Elle s'exécuta et la chaleur du vêtement lui fit du bien. Le Maraudeur s'assit sur la banquette et l'attira contre lui.  
- Maintenant, il faut que tu te reposes.

Heather ne réfléchit pas à l'incongruité de la situation. Dès leur arrivée à Poudlard, tout ceci serait oublié, effacé. Blottie contre le corps chaud et rassurant de Sirius, elle sombra dans le sommeil.

Sirius lui, ne pouvait dormir.

_Il a six ans, et les cris résonnent dans sa tête. Il a six ans, c'est la première fois, il fait rempart de son corps, Regulus tremble mais son aîné ne flanchera pas. Les hurlements maternels sont comme des gifles, des lames qui font couler larmes et sang. Il a six ans, il a six ans et il façonne déjà sa haine dans son silence qui la défie. Une sourde et silencieuse haine qu'il garde au fond de lui comme un secret trop lourd, et elle lui tient chaud sa haine, elle lui tient chaud quand l'obscurité fond dans le couloir, et fait danser dans ses cauchemars les têtes d'elfes empaillés de l'escalier. Sa haine devient sa meilleure amie, et Regulus gémit dans son sommeil. Il a six ans, il a six ans et l'envie de frapper cette femme qui a cru que l'amour maternel n'était qu'un fantasme de fillette faible et sans défense. _

_Il a sept ans, et sa mère ne sait pas. Elle ne sait pas qu'elle fabrique un monstre au sein de sa maison, un monstre de colère farouche et de bravoure moqueuse, qui défie les règles jusqu'au danger. Il a sept ans, et il tire son frère par la main dans la rue, ils courent jusqu'au parc où jouent tous ces enfants. Des enfants moldus. Des rires, des rires comme ils n'en ont jamais entendus. Il a sept ans, et cette petite fille a des yeux biens trop bleus, la regarder dans les yeux c'était comme fixer le ciel en face. Un ciel d'été, d'espoir et d'éclat de rire heureux. Il a sept ans, il est amoureux du ciel qu'il voit dans ses yeux, et elle danse, elle chante sur les trottoirs, le parc est un immense rêve éveillé, et Regulus sourit enfin. _

_Encore, et encore, cette haine lui tenait chaud. Il avait dix-sept ans, dix-sept ans et Regulus l'évitait dans les couloirs. _

_Cette porte claquait, inlassablement, elle claquait dans sa tête et Regulus le regarde partir par la fenêtre, il n'a rien dit, pas un mot, il l'a regardé partir et le monde s'est écroulé, le noir s'est abattu sur la rue dans un immense éclat de rire. La porte claque, elle claquera toujours. Comme on brise ses chaînes, Sirius a laissé sortir sa haine, elle a tout détruit sur son passage. Elle a tout détruit, Regulus ne sourira plus jamais. Jamais plus, il a découvert le noir et l'affreuse solitude, et quand il regarde par la fenêtre, il voit ce ciel bien trop bleu. Comme un rêve d'enfant, celui qu'il n'a jamais été. _


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hey hey, ami(e)s lecteurs/trices ! Me revoilà, avec beaucoup de retard, je sais et j'en suis désolée. Tout ça c'est la faute aux révisions, puis aux partiels, puis au week-end à Amsterdam pour oublier la catastrophe précédemment citée. Bref. Un nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira. Merci à **_**Svjetlana**_**de suivre, et à **_**Mervalle**_**pour son gentil et encourageant commentaire !  
Sinon, j'espère que vous savourez comme moi ce début de mai, les jours fériés, le soleil (?), tout ça tout ça.  
Pleinement vôtre, **_

_**Hélène. **_

* * *

_**Chapitre 17 : **_

_**« Ca ne les a pas empêchés d'amener la guerre aux portes du château »**_

* * *

La Grande Salle se faisait l'écho d'un joyeux brouhaha de retour de vacances auquel Heather ne participa pas pour monter directement à la tour Gryffondor. Elle jura en russe lorsque sa directrice de maison lui enleva dix points pour tenue incorrecte – elle avait gardé les vêtements de Sirius, n'ayant pas d'uniformes sous la main – mais n'y répliqua pas. Elle était lasse, et ne désirait que se doucher et dormir.

L'eau chaude lui fit du bien, et elle constata avec plaisir que ses contusions avaient pour la plupart presque disparu. Black était passablement doué. La brume de la douleur s'était estompée, et elle avait à nouveau les idées claires. Les cheveux encore mouillés, elle enfila le sweat du Gryffondor par dessus son pyjama et s'allongea sur son lit. Lily ne tarda pas à la rejoindre, ayant abandonné la table des Gryffons pour écouter les explications de son amie. Heather se cala confortablement dans ses oreillers et insonorisa le lit dont elle avait tiré les rideaux. Pour la première fois, elle raconta tout à Lily. Les coups, le bal, le trajet en train, les bras de Black, sa douceur, la peur qu'elle avait de son père, ses fiançailles imminentes avec Malfoy, l'ambiguïté de sa relation avec Rhys-Meyer. Tout, enfin. Trop de choses tues pendant trop longtemps. Lily fut horrifiée, mais elle n'en dit mot. Heather n'avait besoin ni d'horreur ni de pitié, la Préfète en avait clairement conscience. La rousse avait un talent certain avec les mots, sut trouver ceux qui apaisèrent son amie, et la firent s'endormir sereinement. Lily ne devait pas fermer l'oeil de la nuit, bien trop tourmentée par tout ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et contre quoi elle ne savait que faire.

Dans le dortoir des garçons de septième année, les Maraudeurs attendaient tous le récit de Sirius. Celui-ci daigna enfin sortir de la douche, et à peine vêtu d'un caleçon, se vit littéralement agressé par Peter qui n'en pouvait plus d'impatience.

- Pour faire court, j'ai fait ma B.A de l'année, sourit-il en s'asseyant sur son lit.

- Et pour faire long ? Interrogea Lupin, dont la suspicion se lisait dans ses yeux ambrées.

- Et bien, tout à l'heure, quand on était devant le compartiment et que tu es parti. Je me suis encore engueulé avec Proskoff. Je me suis énervé, j'ai enfoncé la porte.

Lupin marmonna un « Bravo, belle maturité. » mais son ami n'y prit pas garde et continua.

- Et … elle était dans un sale état.

Tous le regardèrent, interrogateurs.

- Disons, qu'elle n'a pas vraiment un papa câlin.

James grimaça.

- Battue ?

- Violemment, acquiesça Sirius. Elle était dans un état pire que moi après que Rosier m'a tabassé, tu te souviens ?

Son ami acquiesça. Comment aurait-il pu oublier les deux jours que son meilleur ami avait passé à l'infirmerie ? Il est vrai qu'exposer dans toute la grande salle les photos des ébats de Rosier avec une élève de cinquième année n'avait pas été la meilleure idée de Sirius. Ses poings s'en souvenaient encore, et les murs résonnaient toujours des hurlements de leur professeur de métamorphose.

Tous restèrent silencieux. Difficile pour eux de se faire à l'idée d'une Heather vulnérable. Ne tentait-elle pas par tous les moyens de paraître intouchable et insensible ? Jamais ils ne savaient vraiment quoi penser de cette fille. Entre haine, colère, envie, compassion, curiosité, affection, sauraient-ils un jour quel comportement adopter face à cette hautaine et cynique héritière, qu'ils devinaient pourtant si fragile ?

* * *

La lumière inondait déjà le dortoir, illuminant de teintes dorées les rideaux aux couleurs de leur maison. Heather s'étira comme un chat avant de daigner ouvrir les yeux. La chambre était encore silencieuse, et la lumière filtrante au travers des rideaux n'avait encore réveillé personne. Blottie contre elle, Lily avait fini par s'endormir. La russe se leva silencieusement, et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Comme le lui avait conseillé Black, elle appliqua une nouvelle couche de baume cicatrisant sur ses multiples contusions avant de s'habiller. Par dessus sa robe d'uniforme, elle enfila le sweat qu'il lui avait prêté. Étrangement, il lui donnait une impression de sécurité. Elle coiffa ses longs cheveux en un rapide chignon et descendit, prenant garde de ne pas réveiller ses camarades.

La Grande Salle était encore déserte – il n'était que sept heures. Quelques Serdaigles discutaient à leur table, et certains professeurs étaient également présents. Heather nota que sa professeur de Défense lui jetait un regard narquois – Erinya Selwin avait constamment l'air de tout savoir sur ses élèves. Préférant ne pas se soucier de qu'elle pouvait bien savoir sur elle ou non, Heather se servit un grand bol de thé et se beurra des tartines. Un frôlement doux, presque timide, la tira de ses pensées.

- Je te dérange peut-être ?

Deux prunelles couleurs d'ambre se plongèrent dans les siennes et elle ne put retenir un frisson. Lupin se rendait-il seulement compte du pouvoir de son regard ?

- Non, non, pas du tout, répondit-elle le souffle court.

Il s'assit silencieusement à ses côtés et se servit un grand bol de chocolat chaud, tirant un sourire à sa camarade. Ils mangèrent en silence, puis enfin il sembla prendre son courage à deux mains et se tourna vers elle. Une lueur gênée brillait dans ses yeux mordorés, et ses cheveux en bataille lui donnaient un air craquant. Heather se surprit à lui sourire.

- Je... enfin.. je voulais juste que tu saches que je suis content que tu ailles mieux, souffla-t-il de sa voix éraillée.

- Oh.

- Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas, que c'est ta vie, que nous ne sommes pas amis – très loin de là – mais... enfin, tu n'es pas seule.

Heather resta un instant estomaquée, et le lycanthrope lut dans ses yeux une surprise non feinte. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'on puisse être aussi gentil. Ils ne se connaissaient pas, pire, elle haïssait son meilleur ami, ne s'entendait pas bien avec les deux autres, avait été imbuvable avec lui un certain nombre de fois, elle était détestée de la majorité des élèves.. et lui lui tendait la main, comme ça, sans rien demander en retour. Dans les yeux de Lupin, il y avait une demande de paix.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle finalement, ne sachant que dire de plus.

Il lui sourit, de ce sourire chaud et rassurant dont il avait le secret, et lui tendit un carré de chocolat avec un air mutin. Elle l'accepta de bonne grâce et croqua dedans avec un plaisir non feint.

- Oh, j'en profite, s'exclama-t-elle soudain en fouillant dans son sac. Tu pourras rendre ça à Black, s'il te plaît ?

Elle lui tendit les vêtements qu'il lui avait prêté la veille, hormis le sweat qu'elle portait toujours sur elle. Lupin sourit à nouveau, d'un sourire plein de sous-entendus qu'elle ne saisit pas. Elle n'aima pas ce sourire, et sentit le besoin de répliquer. En un quart de tour, elle reprit ce rôle froid qu'elle jouait si bien.

- Au fait, Lupin, dit-elle d'un ton cinglant avant qu'il ne se lève, je n'aime pas les gens qui ont des secrets. Je ne vous louperai pas.

Le lycanthrope pâlit brusquement, et un dur sourire étira le beau visage de sa camarade, qui lui souhaita une bonne journée d'un ton narquois.

« _lundi 1er novembre_

_Ai menacé Lupin au petit déjeuner. Son regard désespéré et sa subite pâleur ne laissant aucun doute. Ils ont un secret, un secret plus gros qu'eux, et nous allons le découvrir très vite. »_

* * *

La matinée avait passé rapidement, et Heather n'avait qu'une seule hâte. Sous le regard moqueur de Lily, elle avait cherché le Préfet-en-chef des Serpentards tout au long de la matinée. Mais il ne lui avait jamais été possible de se retrouver seule avec Rhys-Meyer avant midi.

À l'heure du déjeuner, Heather s'éclipsa avec un sourire d'excuse à son amie, sous le regard amusé d'Alice. A la table des Serpentards, on lui lança un regard unanimement glacial. Phoebe Malfoy l'attaqua à la première.

- Proskoff, tu n'as pas ta place ici, dégage.

- La décolorée, quand je voudrai te parler, je dirai ton nom trois fois, histoire que ton cerveau comprenne bien. En attendant, retourne dans ta niche. Je suis là pour voir Rhys-Meyer.

Ce dernier eut un sourire entendu et abandonna son repas pour suivre la russe dans le grand hall. Elle s'appuya nonchalamment au mur froid et resta silencieuse un instant. Les bras croisés, le grand blond la fixait, une lueur indéfinissable brillant au fond de ses yeux émeraudes. Combat d'ego. À qui craquerait le premier.

- Comment s'est passé le retour de la soirée ? demanda prudemment le Serpentard, percevant sur la joue droite d'Heather une vague traînée violacée.

- A ton avis ? répliqua-t-elle d'un air narquois en s'éloignant du mur et en croisant nerveusement les bras.

Un éclair de tristesse passa dans le vert de ses yeux, et Rhys-Meyer esquissa un pas vers elle.

- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il.

- Je ne savais pas que ça faisait parti du vocabulaire reptilien, répliqua-t-elle froidement. Je n'ai que faire de ta sollicitude, Rhys-Meyer.

- Heather, je...

Mais elle secoua la tête en signe de dénégation et il se tut. Les mots avaient peu d'importance. Il s'approcha à nouveau, et Heather se retrouva coincée entre lui et le mur. Son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine. Les bras de Rhys-Meyer se refermèrent sur elle, et elle ferma les yeux dans un soupir, se laissant aller contre le torse musclé du Serpentard. Comment expliquer cette irrépressible envie de s'abandonner contre lui ? Pas étonnant que tant de filles soient tombées dans le panneau, humiliées, juste pour une nuit. Cela en valait-il vraiment la peine ?

Elle ne sut s'il avait soulevé son menton pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens, ou si elle avait relevé seule la tête, mais ils étaient proches, bien trop proches. Il semblait à Heather que son cœur ne se calmerait jamais. Les yeux d'Owein étaient bien trop verts, ses lèvres, bien trop près.

- Owein...

- Chut... souffla-t-il alors qu'une mai s'égarait sur sa joue.

Heather se haussa sur la pointe des pieds, et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Enfin. Deux mains fortes la saisirent par les hanches pour les rapprocher l'un de l'autre. Son cœur explosa, et ce fut comme si plus rien n'existait autour d'eux. Elle n'entendait plus le brouhaha en provenance de la Grande Salle, pas plus qu'elle ne perçut le rugissement de Black ou le rire de Lily. Il n'y avait plus qu'Owein, et ses lèvres qui dévoraient les siennes, son corps chaud contre le sien, et la chaleur au creux de son ventre. Comme une évidence. Comme si ce moment était prévu depuis longtemps. Depuis le premier jour. Cliché niais qui prenait toute son évidence à cette seconde précise. Lentement, presque à contre cœur, elle se détacha de lui.

- Passe une bonne journée, lui dit-elle en l'embrassant au coin des lèvres.

Le Serpentard la regarda s'éloigner en silence. Heather ne se donnait jamais entière à personne, c'était l'accord. Il venait d'en accepter pleinement les termes.

* * *

- Par Libuše , j'ai bien cru que ces deux heures de cours ne finiraient jamais !

Alice eut un sourire indulgent, et prit le temps de rassembler ses livres. Contrairement à son amie, l'évanescente et mystérieuse élève aimait tout particulièrement l'arithmancie et y excellait. Heather ne comprenait certes pas l'engouement d'Alice pour cette matière, qu'elle jugeait particulièrement ennuyeuse et inintéressante. Heureusement, leur journée de cours était finie. Avec un sourire de contentement, elle sortit de la salle et balança son sac sur son épaule.

- Heather, on se retrouve dans le parc dans une heure ? J'ai un devoir de runes à finir à la bibliothèque.

Lily tourna les talons alors que son amie acquiesçait avec un sourire absent. Elle avait quelque chose d'important à faire.

La tour Gryffondor était encore quasiment vide. Une quatrième année lança un regard méprisant à Heather lorsqu'elle traversa la Salle Commune. Visiblement, le baiser échangé quelques heures plus tôt faisait plutôt l'unanimité contre elle au sein de sa propre maison.

- Baisse les yeux, si tu veux pouvoir encore t'en servir plus tard, siffla la russe d'une voix vibrante de colère sans prendre le temps de s'arrêter.

Elle poussa les portes avec un peu moins d'assurance qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle n'avait pas envie que les Maraudeurs se sentent agressés. Sourire, un peu cynique. Ne pouvait-elle donc jamais avoir des relations normales avec les gens ? Il lui semblait devoir constamment jouer un rôle différent avec les Maraudeurs. Perpétuelle schizophrénie, selon les circonstances et les impulsions qui la poussaient à agir, parfois en dépit de toute logique. Équipière docile et amicale de James dès qu'ils posaient un pieds sur le terrain, à la fois adversaire farouche et alter ego de Black, bipolaire interlocutrice de Lupin qui ne savait visiblement pas sur quel pied danser avec elle, et totalement indifférente à Peter qu'elle jugeait sans intérêt particulier, Heather était multiple face à eux. Elle avait su endosser tous les masques, les pires aspects de sa personnalité la plupart du temps, personnages préfabriqués dans lesquels elle se fondait pour mieux blesser, provoquer, se moquer, faire mal ou juste se protéger. Et pour la première fois, elle se voulait juste entière et franche, pour être enfin capable de dire merci. La porte grinça douloureusement et quatre paires d'yeux se figèrent sur elle.

Silence. Qui ferait le premier pas ? Affalé sur un lit – si ce qui soutenait l'amas d'objets indistincts était encore digne d'être appelé un lit -, Black la regardait avec une hésitation perceptible. Hier encore, il la regardait s'endormir avec le sentiment de devoir la protéger contre la terre entière. Il y a quelques heures à peine, il la voyait embrasser à pleine bouche le Préfet-en-chef en chef des Serpentards, avec l'envie furieuse de lui coller une paire de gifles pour oser trahir à ce point leur maison. Et voici que maintenant, elle se présentait face à eux comme si tout était parfaitement normal. Lupin, levant les yeux d'un manuel aux pages cornées, lui adressa un petit sourire teinté d'ironie bienveillante. Peter ne daigna pas lui accorder plus d'un dixième de seconde d'attention et retourna à son magazine. James fut le premier à réagir et sauta du lit. Ses lunettes étaient de travers, sa cravate, nonchalamment nouée sur sa chemise entrouverte, lui donnait une allure de tombeur. Heather sourit.

- Potter, commença-t-elle avec un hochement de tête.

- Proskoff, répondit-il en reprenant sa feinte froideur.

- Penses-tu que tu pourrais transmettre à Black que j'ai quelque chose lui appartenant que je suis prête à lui remettre ?

- Pour sûr, répliqua-t-il d'un air bien trop sérieux pour ses lunettes de travers.

Et se retournant :

- Black, je suis chargé par la demoiselle de te transmettre l'important message suivant : elle a quelque chose qui t'appartient et se dit disposée à te le rendre.

Malgré lui, le manège des deux joueurs de Quidditch lui tira un sourire. Sirius Black se leva, évita avec adresse les divers paquets de chocolat vides, les caleçons et chaussettes d'une propreté discutable et les vieux journaux qui jonchaient le sol. Avec un sourire moqueur, il fit face à la jeune fille.

- J'accepte de récupérer mon bien, puisqu'il le faut. Et puis, ajouta-t-il avec un air narquois, je ne voudrais pas déjà créer une crise de jalousie serpentine dans votre si joli couple.

- Je te rassure, même si tu le voulais, tu n'en serais pas capable, rétorqua Heather en retrouvant en une fraction de seconde l'ancienne haine que lui inspirait le Gryffondor. De quel droit parlait-il de ce qu'il ne connaissait pas ?!

Elle lui lança le sweat avec rage. James leva les yeux au ciel. Fin de la trêve.

- Ok ok ça suffit ! S'interposa-t-il entre les deux, sentant la tension monter en flèche. Sirius, recule, Heather, si tu es en état je te veux à l'entraînement demain soir sans faute.

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête sec. Une fois de plus la situation avait dégénéré en un quart de seconde. Tournant les talons, elle claqua violemment la porte derrière elle. Comment avait-elle pu imaginer un seul instant que ses relations avec les Maraudeurs pourraient se normaliser ? Black n'était qu'un petit con égocentrique ! Ruminant sa colère, elle rejoignit Lily dans le parc.

L'automne se dessinait sur la cime des arbres, en or et rouge. Déjà le vent sifflait, un vent de novembre aux odeurs de feu de bois, chargé d'une humidité menaçante. Elle enfouit ses mains dans ses poches et frappa avec rage dans un tas de feuilles mortes. La Préfète-en-chef leva les yeux au ciel.

- Il t'arrive d'avoir envie d'autre chose que de détruire tout ce qui te passe sous la main ?

- Jamais quand j'ai côtoyé Black plus d'une demi minute l'instant précédent, siffla la Rouge et Or avec fureur. Je vais lui rendre son sweat avec les meilleures intentions du monde et cet espèce d'abruti m'agresse avant même de me dire bonjour ! Tout de suite, il s'est senti obligé d'évoquer Owein, alors que rien ne s'y prêtait. Non mais quel gamin ! Tu y crois toi ?

Lily avait envie d'éclater de rire. Déjà, Heather avait abandonné le patronyme du Serpentard. Détail tout sauf anodin dans la psychologie proskoffienne. Et la réaction de Black lui apparaissait comme la plus évidente du monde. Seule Heather y restait aveugle. Mais devant la colère froide de son amie, elle préféra l'entraîner dans une course folle jusqu'au lac où les attendait Alice.

La journée touchait à sa fin. Il lui semblait que des semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis son altercation avec son père. Heather bénissait chaque jour sa capacité incroyable à oublier le pire pour se concentrer sur le présent. Présentement, elle avait follement envie de de se concentrer sur le blond aux yeux émeraudes qui marchait vers elle dans le couloir sombre du quatrième étage. La plupart des gens étaient en train de manger, mais Heather s'était éclipsée rapidement, ignorant les regards moqueurs d'Alice, qui avait accompagné son départ d'un peu discret, voire retentissant, « elle va passer à la casserole la petite louve ! » sous les regards outrés des Gryffondors qui ne digéraient toujours pas le baiser inter-maison du déjeuner.

- Il semblerait que le lion se soit laissé dresser, murmura le Serpentard d'un air moqueur en arrivant à sa hauteur.

- Ne te fie pas, le lion se rapproche pour mieux frapper. Qui as-tu donc dû tuer pour mériter de te rapprocher ? Répliqua-t-elle dans un ironique sourire.

- Merlin soit loué, personne ! Contrairement à ce que peuvent penser tes chers frères et sœurs de meute, je ne suis pas un meurtrier.

L'affirmation sonnait comme un aveu. Heather le sentit comme une tentative de tracer une ligne au sein des Familles Sangs Purs. Dans la guerre qui se préparait, chacun allait devoir choisir un camp. Peut-être tous les Serpents ne choisiraient-ils pas celui du Mage Noir, qui, pourtant avait étudié dans cette maison. Peut-être, ou pas. Elle chassa avec agacement cette idée de sa tête. Déjà le Serpentard la prenait par le bras.

- Viens, je veux te montrer quelque chose.

Du haut de la tour d'Astronomie, le ciel s'offrait tout entier à eux. Infini glacé, marbré de nuage gris qui cachaient par intermittence le fragile éclat des étoiles. Assis sur le muret, les pieds dans le vide, le Serpentard se taisait.

- Ma première année à Poudlard, j'ai passé toute le mois de septembre à me perdre continuellement dans le château. Quand tu es chez Serpentard, tu ne peux pas compter sur l'aide des autres. Soit tu te fais bouffer, sois tu apprends à survivre. Seul. Les Préfets ne s'occupaient pas de nous pour le superflus, ils voulaient nous forger. Certains premières années avaient la chance d'avoir des alliés au sein du château. Frère, sœur, cousins, amis de famille, qui leurs avaient donné les codes, les clefs du château. Probablement aussi protection et réconfort, dans les premiers temps. Moi j'étais tout seul, avec trop de fierté pour demander, surtout mon chemin. Je me suis retrouvé en haut de cette tour des dizaines de fois, sans savoir pourquoi ni comment. Je me perdais constamment, je n'étais jamais à l'heure en cours, mais je ne me suis jamais abaissé à demander mon chemin dans les couloirs. Depuis, il suffit que je ne pense à rien pour que par automatisme, mes pieds me ramènent ici.

Heather, appuyé au mur, l'écoutait, tremblante dans la nuit humide. Elle n'avait ni envie de l'interrompre, ni de le questionner. D'ailleurs, qu'aurait-elle pu dire ? Owein Rhys-Meyer lui ouvrait la porte de son humanité, faisait tomber le masque.

- J'y ai passé des nuits entières, souvent seul, parfois en groupe. Des dizaines de bouteille de Pur-Feu ont appris à voler depuis cette tour, sourit-il comme pour se moquer de lui-même. Un soir, Rosier a failli y passer aussi. À chaque cours d'Astronomie, mes souvenirs se superposent aux leçons du professeur, je suis incapable de me concentrer. Pourtant, je connais ces étoiles par cœur, à n'importe quelle heure de la nuit, de n'importe quelle saison, je sais les retrouver.

- Je n'ai jamais appris à regarder le ciel, souffla Heather. J'aurais aimé que mon père m'apprenne, quand j'étais jeune, mais il n'a pas jugé cela nécessaire. Et je n'ai pas suivi cet enseignement à Prague. Le ciel me reste hermétique et fascinant, conclut-elle dans un haussement d'épaules.

- Le ciel a beaucoup à te dire pourtant. Tu vois, cette étoile ? Demanda-t-il en désignant un point lumineux parmi tous les autres. Si tu le suis, tu arrives à cette étoile, puis à celle ci.

Tout en parlant il dessinait du bout de sa baguette une silhouette sur le noir du ciel.

- C'est la constellation d'Andromède. Andromède, c'était la fille d'un roi, une princesse belle, de corps et d'esprit. Mais sa mère, par orgueil, a offensé le dieu de la mer, en affirmant qu'elle et sa fille étaient plus belles que les Néréides, divinités marine. Le dieu a alors exigé réparation, menaçant de détruire l'ensemble du royaume si Andromède ne lui était pas livrée pour être dévorée. Victime de l'orgueil de sa mère, Andromède a été attachée à un rocher en pleine mer, pour y être dévoré par un monstre marin.

Heather eut un rire un peu désabusé. Encore une fille sacrifié sur l'autel de l'orgueil parental. Le Préfet-en-chef n'ajouta rien, il n'était pas stupide. Cette histoire le hantait depuis un moment, par le lien qu'il faisait avec Heather. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'elle le fascinait tant. Cette créature imprévisible, douce et sauvage, qui cachait sous le velours des griffes acérées, et dont les mots mordaient quiconque s'approchait un peu trop près. Elle lui semblait être une de ces femmes mythiques, femme qui avait touché au divin pour devenir les symboles de l'humanité toute entière. Peut-être qu'Heather était de ces Andromèdes, Andromaque ou Hélène, filles et femmes de rois, dont la beauté provoquaient des guerres ou les arrêtaient, dont la force semblait prête à se briser comme du cristal au moindre mot.

Ils restèrent silencieux, les yeux perdus dans les vagues céleste de la nuit.

* * *

Lily leva les yeux de son ouvrage de métamorphose. Enfoncée dans un coussin au rouge passé, Heather griffonnait fébrilement sur son fameux petit carnet écarlate qui ne la quittait jamais. L'écriture cyrillique, fine et serrée, qu'elle était incapable de déchiffrer, rappelait douloureusement à la Préfète-en-chef qu'une part immense de sa meilleure amie lui échappait totalement. Et alors que la soirée touchait à sa fin, tranquille et joyeuse, comme toutes les soirées, Heather couvrait des pages et des pages de son encre noire qui lui tachait les doigts. Une manière comme une autre de se décharger d'un poids.

_''Je lis le journal. Je lis le journal et ça me donne envie de vomir. À mots voilés, cachés, ils nous annoncent le pire à venir. Je lis les lettres de Mère, ces lettres où elle semble ne rien dire sont les pires : les gens qui passent chez nous, ces gens sont les méchants de l'Histoire qui s'écrit sous nos mains. Cette histoire qu'on façonne à chaque instant. Lily me regarde, elle aimerait sans doute savoir ce qui se trame dans ma tête. Mieux vaut qu'elle ne sache pas. Mère m'écrit, me donne des nouvelles d'Alex. Mais lui, non, n'écrit pas, ou peu. Dumstrang l'a avalé tout entier. Je sais qu'il croit, il croit pouvoir devenir invulnérable en se mettant sous la protection de Karkaroff. Mais il ne sait pas, il ne sait pas encore le pantin qu'il sera dans les mains de père. Je dois le mettre en garde, lui apprendre à se protéger. Alexander, mon petit frère. Prisonnier de la plus haute tour de la Citadelle, il ne craint rien – pour l'instant. Mais si Karkarrof tombe, si la Citadelle est prise, s'effondre, qui se mettra entre Alexander et les autres ? Qui ? Mère me donne des nouvelles des Malfoy – ils sont venus manger à la maison. Noir, noir, noir. J'ai mal encore, je ne suis pas allée voir l'infirmière. Que lui dirais-je ? Que je suis tombée dans les escaliers ? L'entraînement de Quidditch n'a pas été si douloureux, je ne désespère pas que la peine disparaisse tout à fait d'ici quelques temps. Si je vais dormir, Morphée ne viendra pas. J'attends, que la nuit passe. Que le temps s'enfuit. À Noël je rencontrerai Lucius Malfoy de façon plus formelle. Noël, Noël. J'espère que père nous emmènera dans le chalet en Suisse comme l'année passée, c'était irréel et magique. (Ironie de l'emploi de ce terme par une sorcière.) Alice m'a prêté un nouveau livre. Je le lirai dans mon lit. Si Black continue à me fixer avec tant de mépris je vais finir par lui lancer ce carnet à la gueule. Tiens, non, il rit. Pettigrow a fait une blague. Le petit dernier sort de sa coquille ces derniers temps. Comment fait-il pour supporter de vivre dans l'ombre des autres ? Surtout de Potter. Il a tout pour plaire celui-là. Le physique, le Quidditch, la répartie, l'insolente confiance en lui, et le talent. C'est un scandale. Enfin. Abandon de la plume, rideau.'' _

Ses livres de cours sous le bras, Heather tentait tant bien que mal de se frayer un chemin dans la foule. Elle avait rendez-vous avec Frank et Alice à la bibliothèque pour préparer un exposé, mais visiblement tout le château s'était donné rendez-vous devant les portes de ladite bibliothèque. L'effervescence qui régnait dans le couloir n'était pourtant pas l'effervescente insouciance habituelle. Il lui semblait qu'une vague d'angoisse suintait des murs du château, et les murmures fébriles n'avaient rien de réjouis. Elle s'arrêta une seconde, essayant d'attraper des bribes de conversation. « Oui, la une de la Gazette... une maison... à Pré-au-lard... disparus... incendie... mes parents ont écrit... le ministère ne dit rien... » Lâchant ses livres, elle attrapa une troisième année par le bras pour saisir le journal dont elle se désintéressait visiblement.

- Excuse-moi, je t'emprunte ça. Tu pourras le récupérer dans la salle commune des Gryffondors tout à l'heure !

Elle ne vit même pas l'air d'incompréhension qui se peignit sur le visage de la jeune Poufsouffle et s'élança à perdre haleine vers la bibliothèque.

- ON NE COURT PAS DANS LA BIBLIOTHEQUE !

_- Guys _! Vous avez vu ça ?!

Elle étala avec brusquerie la _Gazette_ sur la table de Frank et Alice. En première page, l'image tristement immobile des restes incendiés d'une maison s'étalait en gris et noir. Au dessus des ruines, flottait une hideuse marque des Ténèbres. Autour d'eux, le silence se fit total. Quelques élèves les entourèrent.

- Dumbledore avait promis la sûreté de Pré-au-lard, murmura Lupin, qui passait derrière, le visage douloureux.

- Cela ne les a pas empêché d'amener la guerre aux portes du châteaux, souffla Alice avec effroi.

* * *

**_Roulement de tambours ! Hope you enjoyed it ! _**

**_See u _**

**_xx_**


	18. Chapter 18

_Yop ! Cher vous,  
Je profite de ce début de vacances pour écrire d'avantage.. et voici le chapitre suivant !  
__Pour le passage du tango, j'écoutais en boucle Le Tango de Roxanne (Moulin Rouge), à écouter si vous voulez vous mettre dans l'ambiance ;)  
Toujours dans l'attente de vos réactions,__  
_

_Futilement vôtre, _

_Hélène. _

* * *

_**Chapitre 18 : « Il y a toujours une main tendue à saisir »**_

« _Chers élèves, _

_Je comprends, vos angoisses, vos craintes, vos questions. Sachez que l'incident qui a fait la une de la Gazette ces derniers jours n'était pas un simple accident. Une maison a été brûlée. Des gens ont perdu la vie, d'autres ont disparu. Il semblerait que cette attaque soit bien le fait de Voldemort. Je ne me réjouis guère que mes prédictions se soient réalisées si tôt. Je tiens pourtant à vous dire que vous ne risquez rien ici. Le Ministère a envoyé nombre d'Aurors enquêter et patrouiller à Pré-au-lard, une solution de protection du périmètre du château est à l'étude. La sortie à Pré-au-lard prévue pour le week-end prochain est a priori maintenue. Nous empêcher de vivre, nous faire nous terrer chez nous par la crainte qu'il inspire, voici tout ce que cherche le Mage Noir. Je suis d'avis qu'il ne faut pas lui faire ce plaisir. La sortie sera bien sûr très encadrée : les troisième, quatrième et cinquième années auront des horaires particuliers à respecter, se devront de rester par groupes sous la surveillance d'un adulte ou d'un Préfet-en-chef. Beaucoup de parents se sont proposés pour permettre la mise en œuvre de ce dispositif. Les sixièmes et septièmes années seront plus libres, mais vos directeurs de maison vous expliqueront ça mieux que moi. En ces temps difficiles, je vous répète – et peut-être trouverez-vous que je radote, ajouta-t-il avec un malicieux sourire – mais votre plus grande force viendra de votre capacité à vous unir. Déjà le Mage Noir tente de jeter parmi nous la pomme de la discorde. Ne croquez pas ce fruit pourri, apaisez vos craintes, et bon appétit !_»

Le discours du directeur de l'école lui trottait dans la tête. Malgré elle, ses yeux se détachaient de son petit carnet rouge pour revenir au petit déjeuner du matin. Heather avait bien vu, les visages graves, angoissés, les traits tirés des élèves. La peur coulait à flot depuis que la une de la Gazette s'était invitée dans toutes les discussions. Jamais les hiboux n'avaient apporté de lettres aussi longues aux élèves, jamais les couloirs n'avaient été aussi silencieux. La peur, l'insidieuse angoisse s'insinuait dans chaque recoin des cœurs et des vieilles pierres. Seul la « meute serpentine » comme Lily les nommait, regroupés autour d'Owein, semblaient insouciants. Satisfaits, auraient dit les Maraudeurs. Heather avait bien remarqué, le sourire moqueur de Rhys-Meyer au petit déjeuner. Moqueur, ou vainqueur ? Devant l'angoisse suintant des murs du château, jamais il n'était tant apparu comme le Prince des vipères.

Heather s'en souciait assez peu. Au fond, elle se demandait quel rôle avait joué son père dans l'incendie de Pré-au-lard – dans la mort de ces deux enfants.

_''Laisser les trop nombreuses questions au placard. Il n'y a pas de réponses, il n'y en aura pas. Garder la tête haute et continuer d'avancer, tracer son chemin, c'est ce qu'aurait dit grand-père Stan. Appliquons les bons conseils du vieux. Avançons, avançons. Je crains qu'Alice et Frank n'oublient qu'ils sont dans une salle commune et non pas dans une chambre d'hôtel. Le dortoir sera plus tranquille. Rideau.''_

* * *

- Proskoff, bouge-toi ! La soirée commence à 20h, si on veut pouvoir accéder à la salle il faudrait accélérer le rythme !

Lily était surexcitée. Pour une fois, la Préfète en chef, habituellement si stricte sur le règlement, allait à une fête clandestine, soirée inter-maison organisée dans la salle sur demande. Nul doute que Dumbledore était parfaitement au courant – qu'ignorait-il de ce château ? - mais l'idée de désobéir semblait soudain procurer à la jolie rousse une satisfaction intense. Heather jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Dix-neuf heures. Amplement le temps de se préparer. Abandonnant son livre (décidément, elle avait du mal avec Tolstoï), elle sauta à bas de son lit pour fouiller dans son armoire. Depuis deux jours, toute la population de plus de quinze ans ne parlait que de cette soirée. Un moyen comme un autre d'oublier les folies du dehors. Heather hésita un instant puis fila sous la douche.

- EVANS ! C'est toi qui va finir par nous mettre à la bourre si tu continues !

Heather avait fait simple, et plus vite que son amie. Habillée d'un jean cigarette gris et d'un chemisier noir dont le décolleté dans le dos était très évocateur, elle commençait à s'impatienter. Elle avait volé à Alice à chapeau de feutre noir et tressé ses cheveux à la va vite, de façon à ce qu'ils retombent négligemment sur son épaule droite. Enfin, Lily parut, dans une jupe plus courte qu'à l'accoutumée et un chemiser blanc relativement transparent. Heather eut un franc sourire Potter ne résisterait pas à ça.

La fête battait son plein. Fort, vite, très fort, très vite. La musique rock faisait trembler les murs. L'alcool coulait à flots, les cocktails les plus extraordinaires passaient de main en main, le buffet géant se renouvelait sans cesse... Les Maraudeurs s'étaient surpassés. La Salle sur demande – avec la probable complicité des elfes de maison – réunissait ce soir tout le nécessaire à une des plus grosses fêtes de l'année. Une immense piste de danse, une multitude de coin cosy, faits de sofa en cuir défoncés, de coussins éventrés dont les plumes recouvraient le sol, et même des salles de bains dans des petites pièces attenantes, comme autant d'invitations à la débauche. Rien ne manquait.

Il y eut des murmures, des regards appuyés. L'entrée des deux Gryffondors ne laissa personne indifférent. La présence de la préfète en chef était en soi un événement, que sa tenue suggestive rendait plus extraordinaire encore. Et à son bras, une Heather terriblement confiante, dont la démarche chaloupée attirait tous les regards masculins. Un verre de Pur-Feu à la main, James Potter eut un sifflement admiratif.

- C'est bien dommage de devoir rater ça, soupira-t-il alors que ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher d'une Lily Evans hilare au centre de la piste de danse.

- Pense à Lunard, répondit Sirius en lapant une gorgée du liquide ambré.

James eut l'air grave et acquiesça. La soirée n'avait plus besoin d'eux pour s'embraser, ils pourraient s'éclipser discrètement.

Lily était déchaînée. Jamais Heather n'aurait pu soupçonner de tels talents chez la jolie rousse. Au rythme d'un rock endiablé, la Préfète-en-chef oubliait tout, guidant avec adresse son amie pour faire d'elles le centre d'attention de la piste. Autour d'elles, les rires, les cris, les verres brisés faisaient un brouhaha joyeux. Déjà les salles de bains devenaient des lieux de rencontre un peu sales, les langues se déliaient, les mains se faisaient baladeuses, l'alcool prenait le pas sur les inhibitions. Les fumées plus ou moins illicites faisaient tourner les têtes sous les hauts plafonds de la Salle sur demande. Heather ferma les yeux alors que Lily la faisait virevolter au centre de la piste. La tête lui tournait agréablement, elle était bien, cette nuit était la sienne.

Essoufflée, elle s'arrêta un instant, abandonnant Lily aux bras d'un Poufsouffle charmeur. Accoudée au bar, elle regardait les gens perdre toute timidité, toute dignité parfois. Une main forte la tira de sa rêverie. Abandonnant son mojito, elle se laissa entraîner.

- J'espère que tu maîtrises le tango, souffla une voix rauque qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

La piste avait été désertée. Le Préfet-en-chef avait une autorité appréciable. Sa main était forte, impérieuse. Il semblait à Heather que la musique coulait en elle, cascade de sons et de rythmes qui la tendait toute entière dans les mains de Rhys-Meyer. Les regards la brûlaient, la dévoraient. Contre lui, elle était lave, liquide, brûlante. Le tango était violent, brutal, _le tango de Roxanne_. Les conversations s'étaient tues. La musique affluait par vagues à ses oreilles, elle n'existait plus que ce rythme qui battait en elle et cette chaleur insoutenable de son corps contre le sien. Deux princes s'affrontaient sur la piste de danse. Les talons de la Gryffondor claquaient violemment au sol, ses prunelles mordorés vissés aux émeraudes du Serpentard. Les mains fortes d'Owein la ramenèrent contre lui le temps d'un soupir. D'un coup de griffes, déjà Heather se détachait avec violence de l'emprise du Préfet-en-chef. Un combat à mort. Il agrippa sa hanche, la fit basculer. S'abandonner. La musique se tut. Heather Proskoff embrassa avec fougue le Préfet-en-chef en chef des Serpentards sous les huées de la foule. Pour une des premières fois depuis le mois de septembre, il semblait à la jeune fille que toutes différences étaient effacées. Il n'y avait plus de maisons, de lignée, il n'y avait que des adolescents brûlants de vivre, brûlant la nuit pour oublier le noir, bouche à bouche, verre à verre, peaux à peaux.

Les battements de cœur désordonnés, Heather s'éclipsa. Se servit un nouveau verre. Tout le corps en feu, sans savoir pourquoi. Au fond de la salle, les yeux gris de Black ne la lâchaient pas. Elle soutint son regard un instant, se sentit soudainement rougir violemment. Mettant cela sur le compte du whisky, elle regarda avec curiosité Black s'engouffrer par une porte dérobée, derrière une lourde tenture de velours. Potter et Pettigrow le précédaient. Où diable pouvait bien se trouver Lupin ?

Les mains de Lily étaient fraîches, son rire éclatait comme du cristal, chassant toute question de sa tête. Cette nuit, leur nuit. Lily avait les lèvres brûlantes des baisers du Poufsouffle. Tout était flou, irréel, doux et chaud au sein de cette clandestinité au goût sucré d'interdit. Une bulle d'oubli au milieu des peurs et des haines du dehors. Ils auraient voulu passer leurs vies entières dans cette salle qui gommait le moche et le triste, où éclataient les rires, les passions sans souci du ridicule ou du qu'en dira-t-on.

Quelle heure était-il ? Elle ne savait pas, elle s'en moquait, les horloges avaient été jetées à bas. Le royal temps, détrôné. La fougue avait pris le pouvoir, célébré l'éphémère goût d'éternité qui leur brûlait les doigts.

Il était là, au centre de sa bande, roi au dessus de la plèbe. Heather retint son souffle. Fendit la foule. Se mordit les lèvres. Les Serpentards la regardèrent passer avec une méprisante hésitation. Qui était-elle vraiment pour leur préfet en chef désormais ?

- Viens, à mon tour de t'emmener quelque part, souffla-t-elle d'une voix rauque, cassée par la fatigue et la fumée de ses trop nombreuses cigarettes.

Rhys-Meyer avait les yeux plus brillants qu'à l'ordinaire, et esquissa un sourire, abandonna son verre à une Phoebe Malfoy luisante de haine et de jalousie.

- Désolée, Malfoy, il te faudra bien comprendre qu'on ne joue pas dans la même cour, sourit Heather avec un air carnassier.

Ses mains se refermèrent sur les doigts du Préfet-en-chef, et elle l'entraîna dans sa course folle.

Le vent froid leur mordait la peau, la nuit semblait vouloir les avaler touts entiers. Mais elle souriait. À la lueur d'une lune immense, Owein pouvait voir son sourire éclairer son visage fiévreux. Les froissement d'ailes et de plumes faisaient un arrière fond sonore plus doux que les basses violentes de la Salle sur demande. Heather alluma une cigarette d'un claquement de doigts.

- Pourquoi la volière ? S'enquit le Préfet-en-chef après un court silence.

Heather haussa les épaules, tira une bouffée de sa cigarette et contempla le ciel, superbe. La tour était presque vide, les rapaces étaient en chasse. Elle reprenait un peu conscience du monde, et la douce chaleur de l'alcool la quittait peu à peu. Les oiseaux s'agitèrent soudain, quelques secondes. Au loin un loup hurla.

- J'ai passé des heures ici, guettant une réponse, un signe de vie. Quand je suis entrée à Poudlard, j'ai exigé de mon frère qu'il m'écrive tous les deux jours. Quelques mots, un dessin, même juste une page arrachée d'un livre qu'il avait aimé. Pour me rassurer. J'avais follement peur pour lui, et ça ne s'est pas arrangé avec le temps. J'y viens, toujours aussi souvent, mais il m'écrit beaucoup moins. Il paraît que c'est normal, un enfant qui grandit.

Sa voix tremblait un peu. Owein n'insista pas. Il se rapprocha doucement, tirant à une chouette hulotte un cri d'agacement. Heather le fixait avec un sourire en coin, un peu moqueur, un peu timide. Il ne dit rien. Elle aussi venait de lui ouvrir un peu d'humanité derrière le masque. Les lèvres d'Owein avait le goût sucré des cocktails, l'amertume du whisky. Heather frissonna, et une chaleur qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien monta en elle. Les mains du Serpentard s'égaraient sur la peau nue de son dos. Heather eut un sourire narquois et le repoussa violemment.

- Tu as vraiment cru que ce serait aussi facile ?

Elle tourna les talons et dévala les marches, laissant un Owein déçu mais pas surpris. « Petite garce. »

Heather avait enlevé ses talons hauts pour mieux courir. Les vapeurs de l'alcool se dissipaient. Au fond d'elle quelque chose hurlait. Une intime conviction dont elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire, qui lui collait à la peau comme de la résine de pin, poissant ses mains, emplissant ses poumons d'une odeur âcre. Elle passait à côté de quelque chose. Elle passait à côté de quelque chose de tellement évident que ça lui faisait peur. Elle courut plus vite encore, la peur au ventre de voir le soleil se lever. À travers les fenêtres du couloir, l'immense, l'infinie lune occupait tout l'espace, et guidait sa course fébrile.

Le dortoir dormait paisiblement. Il était près de cinq heures du matin, tout le monde avait fini par regagner la chaleur d'une couette. Heather se changea rapidement, enfila un ample jogging et un pull. Fouillant dans un petit coffre dissimulé sous son lit, elle en sortit un remède puissant contre la gueule de bois qu'elle avait concocté la veille, dont elle but la moitié du flacon avant d'en déposer le reste sur la table de nuit de Lily. La Préfète-en-chef manquait cruellement d'entraînement, et en aurait besoin. Le plus silencieusement possible, elle sortir du dortoir pour grimper vers celui des garçons. Comme de bien entendu, il était vide. Frank dormait paisiblement, et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il n'était pas seul dans son lit aux rideaux tirés. Mais les quatre autres lits étaient vides. Résignée à patienter, Heather s'assit sur le lit de Lupin. Le seul fait au carré. Le soleil perçait à travers les rideaux du dortoir. La fête était finie, ils n'allaient sans doute pas tarder à rentrer. La jeune slave sentait quelque chose battre confusément en elle. Quelque chose lui échappait, un mirage conscient échappait à sa compréhension, et cela l'inquiétait sans qu'elle ne pût comprendre pourquoi.

Des murmures brisèrent le silence. Des pas, lourds, firent grincer l'escalier. Enfin, les Maraudeurs parurent. Ils n'étaient que trois. Sales, les vêtements en désordre, les cheveux pleines d'épines de pin. Ils se figèrent en voyant la jeune fille aux yeux cernés qui les attendait sereinement. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire un mot, Peter l'avait brutalement saisie par le bras.

- Dégage, Proskoff, dégage et mêle-toi de tes affaires !

Peter Pettigrow n'avait pas une très grande force physique. De taille moyenne, il n'avait jamais eu une musculature particulièrement impressionnante. Mais un éclat de colère brillait dans ses yeux gris, un éclat animal, une bête sauvage protégeant sa meute. Heather n'eut pas le temps de protester et se vit mettre à la porte du dortoir sans plus de ménagement.

Pourtant, quelque chose gronda en elle. Où était Lupin ?

* * *

Lily Evans se réveilla avec la pire migraine de toute son existence. Repoussant avec effort les mèches rousses qui lui barraient le visage, elle chercha à tâtons un verre d'eau, trouva une fiole dont la dénomination lui paraissait floue. Plissa les yeux. « Remède anti-gueule de bois, mon amour » L'écriture de la russe lui paraissait moqueuse. Avec un perceptible effort, la Préfète avala d'une traite le contenu de la fiole et se laissa retomber dans son oreiller. À côté d'elle, Jill Higgs semblait avoir essuyé une tempête. Lily ne chercha pas à comprendre le pourquoi du maquillage félin de son amie, ni une explication rationnelle à sa tenue de mariée. Une entêtante odeur de rhum flottait dans le dortoir. Lorsque Hannah Robins se tourna en grognant sur son lit, une bouteille roula jusqu'aux escaliers. Sentant la brume de sa conscience se dissiper un peu, Lily consentit à imaginer pouvoir éventuellement se lever. L'horloge indiquait onze heures passées de cinquante-huit minutes. Remerciant Merlin d'avoir une amie si foutrement douée dans l'art des potions, elle se leva, défit ses vêtements froissés et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain. La douche lui sembla détacher d'elle les images de la nuit passée. Les lèvres de ce Poufsouffle, leurs rocks endiablés, les verres de Pur-Feu, les cigarettes non conventionnelles de Jordan Johnson et de son frère jumeau, à Serdaigle. Les paris insensés, les métamorphose ratées, la musique qui coulait comme du sang dans leurs veines, l'impression de toute puissance, leur petit bout d'éternité, les verres brisés, l'absence étrange des Maraudeurs, le tango follement sensuel de Rhys-Meyer et Heather, les mains d'Heather, sa bouche... Tout s'écoula sous l'eau chaude. En sortant, Lily se sentait presque pure. Elle avait bien conscience d'avoir touché aux limites avec son amie la veille. Peu lui importait dans le fond, c'était même plutôt excitant, de ne pas suivre les règles. Avec enthousiasme, elle s'habilla et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque.

Heather n'avait pas dormi. L'affreuse et terrible sentiment d'urgence qui lui serrait le cœur n'avait pas disparu. Elle avait besoin de savoir. Après un tour par la salle de bain des préfets, elle dévala les quatre étages qui la séparaient de l'infirmerie. Le ciel était d'un gris rosâtre, et la pâle lueur de l'aube peinait à éclairer les larges couloirs. Elle remonta son écharpe sur son nez, transie de froid à cette heure matinale. Les portes de l'infirmerie étaient bien entendu closes. Heather ferma les yeux.

- J'ai besoin d'aide, murmura-t-elle doucement. Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'aider ?

- Il y a aura toujours à Poudlard une main tendue à qui ose la demander, souffla une voix tremblante, à la limite de l'inaudible.

Heather sourit. Peu de gens savaient ça, mais jamais le château de Poudlard n'avait laissé un élève démuni. Il suffisait d'avoir le courage d'avouer son impuissance, et de demander de l'aide. Face elle, dans la pâle lueur de l'aurore, flottait l'indistincte et translucide Dame grise, un sourire triste sur son visage.

- Ma Dame, j'ai besoin de savoir si un élève est à l'infirmerie. Je sais que ce n'est pas bien de vouloir y pénétrer hors des horaires d'ouverture, mais je m'inquiète de ne pas savoir où il se trouve, je m'inquiète vraiment.

La Dame grise était sans doute le fantôme le plus bienveillant du château. Elle ne posa pas de questions, et dans un tendre sourire, traversa l'épais mur de pierres. Un déclic se fit à peine entendre l'infirmerie était ouverte. Heather prit une grande inspiration. Si l'infirmière la trouvait là, tout irait très mal pour elle. Avec toute la discrétion dont elle était capable, elle se faufila à l'intérieur de l'infirmerie. Un coup d'oeil lui permit de repérer les lits occupés. Une jeune Serdaigle au bras cassé, un Poufsouffle apparemment victime d'une explosion de chaudron et Lupin. Remus Lupin dormait, d'un sommeil si profond qu'il paraissait à peine respirer. Heather se mordit les lèvres. Il avait des griffures sur le visage et les mains, des ecchymoses récentes, le teint pâle. Avec précaution, Heather traversa l'immense salle. Au bout se trouvait le bureau de Mme Pomphresh. Normalement, elle n'y dormait qu'en cas de graves maladies de ses patients, ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas actuellement. D'un coup de baguette discret, elle fit s'ouvrir la porte, qui obéit sans rechigner. Le bureau avait une allure d'hôpital. Tout était parfaitement rangé, classé, ordonné. Il lui serait facile de trouver les dossiers qu'elle cherchait. Elle insonorisa la pièce pour ne pas risquer d'éveiller les malades, et entreprit de fouiller les tiroirs. Probablement n'avait-elle pas beaucoup de temps. Mais elle ne trouva rien. Pas de dossier médical de Remus Lupin. Inconnu, inexistant. Rien, vide, néant. Heather ne comprenait pas. À défaut, elle se rabattit sur le planning des entrées et sorties des patients. Remus y apparaissait régulièrement. Sortant son carnet de sa poche, elle nota rapidement les dates auxquels Lupin séjournait à l'infirmerie. Au loin, une porte claqua soudain. Heather réprima un sursaut et rangea rapidement le lourd ouvrage. Mais il était trop tard, elle n'avait pas le temps de sortir de l'infirmerie. Elle allait se faire prendre. Avec rapidité, elle sortit du bureau. Déjà les pas de l'infirmière résonnaient sur le carrelage de la longue salle. La Serdaigle avait ouvert les yeux, Heather mit un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui intimer le silence. L'enfant eut un sourire d'acquiescement et lui fit signe de se cacher sous le lit. Le sol était froid, tirant une grimace à la Gryffondor. La Serdaigle rabattit brusquement ses couvertures vers le sol, masquant la jeune fille étendue sous son matelas. Mme Pomphresh passa en sifflotant, prit la température de la fillette et lui intima l'ordre de se rendormir. La porte du bureau claqua. Heather reprit son souffle.

- Merci beaucoup, tu m'as sauvé la vie, murmura la russe en faisant face à la première année.

- J'ai l'habitude de surveiller les arrières de mon frère, sourit cette dernière avec un sourire moqueur. Mais tu m'en dois une, ne l'oublie pas. Je m'appelle Alex, Alex Callaghan.

- Je n'oublierai pas. Et toi, soigne ce bras !

Avec un sourire, Heather s'éclipsa. C'est fou, comme tout marchait mieux avec un peu d'aide.

* * *

«_ J'ai toujours eu le vertige. L'appel du vide, les mains qui tremblent. Encore aujourd'hui. Et j'aime ça, l'instabilité mortelle, le funambule sans son bâton d'équilibriste. Un être en vertige, toujours à deux doigts de la catastrophe. Toujours à deux doigts de l'interdit, de l'immoral, du dangereux. Avec l'urgence de vivre. »_

* * *

_**Voilà, un petit chapitre pas forcément essentiel pour l'intrigue, mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! **  
_


	19. Chapter 19

_Hello everybody !  
Encore une fois, je suis hyper longue à publier. A ma décharge, j'ai égaré (ou définitivement perdu ?) la clef usb sur laquelle j'avais enregistré cette fic et tous les nouveaux chapitres - j'ai peur - et du coup je n'ai sous la main que mes brouillons. Bref. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.  
Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

_**Chapitre 19 : **_

_**On n'est jamais prêt pour une guerre, Minerva. **_

« Vous n'êtes qu'un ramassis d'incapables, mais d'incapables plutôt doués. Je pense que nous pouvons clore le chapitre des sortilèges de protection, individuels ou collectifs, avec ou sans baguette, formulés ou non. »

Un murmure de contentement traversa la salle. Gryffondors comme Serpentards étaient soulagés de pouvoir passer à autre chose. Depuis le premier cours, Erinya Selwin s'était exclusivement concentrée sur les sorts et charmes de protection. Elle jugeait inutile de leur apprendre toute technique d'attaque un peu élaborée tant qu'ils ne seraient pas à même de pouvoir se protéger instinctivement, efficacement et durablement. Pendant trois mois, ils avaient appris l'infinie diversité des variantes du charme du bouclier, tant et si bien qu'ils étaient pour la plupart capables de résister à n'importe quel sort pendant plusieurs minutes, sans avoir à utiliser leur baguette, leur permettant de passer à la deuxième partie du cours : l'attaque.

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons parler de ce que vous attendez tous l'offensive. Oubliez tout ce que vous avez appris auparavant. Les sorciers ont tendance à être trop frileux, et à privilégier la distance dans les combats. Pour ne pas voir les dégâts qu'ils causent, la plupart du temps. Dumbledore m'a engagée pour vous apprendre à vous protéger des menaces extérieures, mais la première menace, c'est vous. Vous et vos peurs, angoisses, mais surtout votre compassion. Votre propre peur de blesser, de faire mal. Je ne vais pas faire de vous des tueurs, mais je vais vous faire poser un pieds sur la ligne. Vos propres limites. Faire de vous des sorciers conscients de la douleur qu'ils infligent, capable d'affronter la réalité concrète d'une bataille, pour mieux savoir jusqu'où il est permis d'aller. Nous commencerons par le corps à corps. Posez vos baguettes, et faites moi deux lignes. »

Les immenses yeux bleus de la Professeure de Défense contres les forces du mal ne souffraient aucune réplique. Chacun retint son souffle et obtempéra en silence. Sans grande surprise, les deux maisons se faisaient face. Se toisaient avec morgue et colère, prêts à en découdre. Erinya Selwin en avait parfaitement conscience, cela lui plaisait.

Heather abandonna ses sombres pensées. Depuis deux jours, l'image de Remus Lupin flottait dans sa tête. Les dates, les dates si régulières de ses séjours à l'infirmerie l'avaient poursuivie jusque dans ses rêves. Une évidence qu'elle ne voulait pas voir grondait en elle. Derrière elle, Lily se mordait les lèvres. L'idée d'un corps à corps avec Phoebe Malfoy ne l'enchantait guère. Les Maraudeurs eux, semblaient ravis. Prêts à en découdre avec Rogue, Rosier et Rhys-Meyer. Au tableau, leur professeure avait fait apparaître des croquis de positions et attitudes de défense et d'attaque qu'elle leur exposa pendant la première partie du cours.

« Je n'attends pas de vous que vous vous battiez à coups de poings comme des Moldus imbéciles. Vous allez expérimenter la magie sans baguette dans un combat au corps à corps. Comme lorsque vous étiez petits et que vous envoyiez valser le chien par la fenêtre parce qu'il avait mangé votre goûter. Ne refrénez pas vos instincts, et n'ayez plus peur de faire mal. Je vous stopperai aux premières gouttes de sang. »

Des murmures effarés parcoururent les rangs féminins. Toutes les filles se retrouvèrent en queue de file. Potter et Rogue s'avancèrent les premiers sur l'épais matelas de mousse qu'avait conjuré la professeure.

« Messieurs, pas de violence inutile. Je veux des mouvements précis, de l'anticipation, de la belle but de l'exercice est de mettre votre ennemi à terre plus de vingt secondes. »

James Potter était en terrain on ne peut plus connu. Combien de fois s'était-il battu avec ses cousins, même après que sa mère leur avait confisqué leurs baguettes ? Et l'envie d'en découdre avec une vipère valait bien quelques bleus. Les deux adversaires se jaugeaient, silencieusement, sournoisement. Chacun avait adopté une attitude de repli, prêt se protéger lorsque l'autre se lancerait. Potter était le moins patient. Il se précipita vers le Serpentard avec férocité, l'envoyant rouler au sol. Mais Rogue s'agrippa à la robe de son adversaire, l'entraîna dans sa chute. Potter retint son souffle, et apposa ses deux mains sur le visage du Serpentard qui ne put retenir un cri de douleur. Deux brûlures aux formes des mains du Rouge et Or s'étalaient sur sa peau. Avec un rictus de rage, il propulsa Potter à l'autre bout de la pièce avec une incroyable violence. Le mur craqua dans un nuage de poussière.

« 1 – 0 pour Serpentard. Bien Rogue, mais un peu brutal pour une première démonstration. Potter, faites vous accompagner à l'infirmerie pour soigner vos côtes cassées. Suivant ! »

Je vais lui casser la gueule à Servilus ! S'exclama Sirius Black, malgré l'apaisante main de Lupin sur son épaule.

BLACK, CA VOUS VAUDRA DEUX HEURES DE COLLE DEMAIN SOIR ! Vociféra la professeure. Suivants !

Heather avait changé de file, s'avança sereinement. Les vociférations de Black l'avait mise hors d'elle. La haine qu'elle lui vouait était épidermique le seul fait de le voir la mettait en colère. En face d'elle, Sirius Black eut un rictus de surprise.

Me battre contre une fille ? Jamais ! Je vais la casser en deux.

Essaye donc, Black, siffla la Gryffondor entre ses dents.

Vous n'aurez pas le choix du sexe de votre adversaire, dehors, coupa la professeure. Allez, pas d'états d'âme Black ou je triple l'heure de colle.

Heather avait dégrafé sa lourde cape de façon à être plus libre de ses mouvements. En face d'elle les yeux gris de Sirius brûlaient de rage.

Je comprendrais que tu ais peur, Black, le railla-t-elle. Mais Potter n'est plus là pour te défendre malheureusement.

Tous les Serpentards ricanèrent. Lily se renfrogna, elle n'aima pas qu'Heather joue le jeu des vipères.

Sale petite conne, grogna Black en adoptant une attitude de défense, tu vas me le payer !

Du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt, le Gryffondor avait un avantage physique non négligeable. Mais lorsqu'il se jeta sur elle, Heather roula au sol à quelques mètres de son adversaire, l'esquiva avec une facilité visible. Alors qu'il se redressait, Heather lui assena un coup de pieds à l'estomac, le faisant se plier en deux. Mais elle savait qu'il se retenait, et le provoqua encore.

Allez Black, un petit effort, je suis certaine que même un handicapé de ton espèce sait se tenir debout !

Le coup de poing partit, violent, projetant la jeune fille en arrière. Elle put se relever in extremis avant l'écoulement du décompte la tête lui tournait. Un bleu se forma vite sur sa pommette droite, et sa lèvre saignait. Elle serra les dents, esquiva un sortilège informulé rouge vif qui fit un trou dans le mur et répliqua par un _impedimenta_ silencieux. Le temps de se replacer, et de pouvoir parer le prochain coup. Qui vint, vite et fort. Mais Heather avait bien appris ses cours. Le maléfice qui jaillit des mains de Black lui fut violemment retourné. Il ne put l'esquiver, s'écrasa au sol avec fracas.

« Je pense que ça suffira, retournez à vos places, la démonstration est finie, annonça la professeure. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous laisser vous entre-tuer. Cet exercice devait juste vous montrer que la magie peut être complétée par le physique et inversement. Durant une bataille, il peut arriver que vous perdiez votre baguette. Tout n'est pas perdu pour autant, comme vous l'ont montré les brutes qui vous servent de camarades. Ouvrez vos livres pages 86 ! »

Heather avait mal, vraiment mal à la tête. Black n'était pas quelqu'un de particulièrement doux lorsqu'il était en colère. Elle ensorcela sa plume, qui prit consciencieusement en note l'intégralité du cours. Pendant ce temps, la russe put fixer à loisir Remus Lupin, à l'autre bout de la salle. Au dernier rang, elle pouvait feuilleter son carnet tranquillement. Et comparer les dates. Tous les mois. Remus Lupin passait une nuit ou deux à l'infirmerie tous les mois. À la même fréquence que les fillettes qui ne supportaient pas leurs règles douloureuses, sourit-elle intérieurement. Elle se figea soudain, frappée par la violente clarté de ses souvenirs. _Owein la fixait en silence. Sa cigarette mourut sur ses lèvres. La lune, immense, éclairait la scène d'une lueur irréelle. Un loup hurla_. Son cœur sembla rater un battement, elle suffoquait. _Dans la salle commune, Ismène émit un miaulement plaintif. Dans le lointain, un loup hurlait. Hurlement douloureusement effrayant. La lune, l'infinie pleine lune, éclairait le parc de sa lueur blafarde. _Heather se leva, chancelante.

Excusez-moi, Madame, je ne me sens pas bien.

Les yeux de la professeure la transpercèrent durement. Elle enjoignit à son élève d'aller prendre l'air quelques instants. Heather, à bout de souffle, dévala les escaliers pour sortir du château. Tout concordait. Tout. La fatigue, les dates, l'infirmerie, l'inexistence de son dossier médical. Cette perpétuelle odeur de secret qui flottait autour des Maraudeurs. Remus, Remus Lupin, un loup-garou ! Pire qu'une bête, un monstre ! Un monstre prêt à se jeter sur n'importe qui à la première erreur d'inattention. Une bête, dont on avait ouvert les barreaux de la cage. Pliée en deux au milieu du parc, Heather vomit.

A midi, elle ne put rien avaler. Elle feuilletait un magazine sans y prêter grande attention. Tout son être était révulsé par l'évidence qui s'était imposée à elle. Un monstre vivait dans la même tour qu'elle, suivait les mêmes cours qu'elle, mettait en péril des dizaines de vies chaque mois... Black, en train de mordre férocement dans un steack, lui jeta un regard haineux. Il n'avait pas digéré son humiliation du matin. Heather ne lui accorda qu'un regard dégoûté. Comment pouvait-il vivre aux côtés de Lupin ? Car il savait. Il était impensables que les Maraudeurs ne sachent pas un si gros secret. Lupin était absorbé dans une discussion prenante avec Lily, et ne s'était pas rendu compte du regard furieux de sa camarade. Black, si.

Regarde ailleurs, Proskoff, cracha-t-il avec dégoût.

Et toi, choisis mieux tes amis, persifla-t-elle de façon à n'être entendue que de lui.

Est-ce que Sirius Black sut ? Comprit-il à cet instant que la riche et méprisante héritière savait tout du plus gros secret qu'il ait jamais gardé, furieusement protégé ? En tout cas il se leva avec violence. Heather comprit. Le suivit dans le parc vide.

Le sort fusa, violent, haineux.

Ne t'avise pas de cracher sur mes amis, Proskoff ! Vociféra Black les yeux luisant de haine contenue.

Le sortilège écarlate lui laisse une cruelle coupure sur la joue, du sang coula dans son cou. Chaud, sucré, poisseux. Elle grimaça, agita sa baguette en retour. Le Gryffondor para le sortilège, ré-attaqua avec un sortilège d'entrave qu'elle dévia aisément. Leur niveau de magie était équivalent. Excellents duellistes tous les deux, ils ne s'atteignaient jamais. Déjà on se regroupait sur les marches du château pour voir cet audacieux duel. Heather était hors d'elle. Folle de peur dans le fond, de savoir que l'humanité de Lupin pouvait se laisser submerger par l'animal à chaque instant. Mordre. Un immense serpent jaillit de baguette, prêt à bondir sur Black. Le serpent était d'un noir bien trop intense, les spectateurs retinrent leur souffle.

« IL SUFFIT ! »

La grave voix de Dumbledore résonna dans tout le parc. Les deux élèves virent s'envoler leur baguette. Le directeur semblait furieux, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Chacun se figea, et les deux Gryffondors ne bougèrent plus.

« Vous devriez avoir honte, en de tels lieux, en de tels temps, de vous battre ainsi ! Honte ! Et vous, Mademoiselle Proskoff, que je ne vous vois plus utiliser une telle forme de magie. Retenue, ce soir pour vous deux ! Et pour les deux prochaines semaines également ! »

Heather baissa les yeux d'un air contrit, laissant à la foule le temps de se disperser, le temps au directeur de tourner les talons. Sirius Black allait lui aussi remonter vers la Grande Salle.

Hé, Black ?

Il se retourna, n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver le magistral coup de poing que lui asséna une Proskoff en colère.

Ça c'est pour ce matin, siffla-t-elle.

Sans plus s'attarder, elle grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers jusqu'au septième étage. Dans la Salle sur demande, elle trouva une immense pièce vide, avec quelques compresses et des onguents. De quoi apaiser la brûlure de sa joue. Le plafond immaculé l'aida à retrouver une respiration normale. Le visage de Remus Lupin ne pouvait quitter ses pensées. Elle avait peur.

Sirius avait eu des doutes, il avait même eut pitié d'elle une fois. Mais il en était sur maintenant. Heather Proskoff était dans l'autre camp. Ce n'était pas possible autrement. Durant le cours de Défense, elle était passée de l'autre côté de la ligne. Passée à l'ennemi, aux Serpents. Mais cela concernait d'avantage que les rivalités entre Maisons. Sirius Black en était sur, que Heather Proskoff était au service du Mage Noir. Il ne se laisserait plus attendrir désormais. Il allait la surveiller, surveiller le moindre de ses actes pour faire tomber le masque, et prouver à tous, spécialement à James et Lily, qu'il avait raison. Il inspira à fond et poussa la porte du bureau du professeur Selwin.

« Puisqu'il semblerait que vous ayez besoin de réfléchir un peu à vos actes – tous les deux – vous allez passez les deux prochaines heures à trier, ranger, ordonner, nettoyer l'ensemble de cette réserve. Je viendrai vous chercher l'heure dite. N'essayez pas de fuir, je le saurai. »

Erinya Selwin passa dans son bureau, laissant les deux Gryffondors face à l'énorme et monstrueuse tâche de mettre en ordre la vieille réserve attenante à la salle de cours de Défense. Parchemins, objets dangereux confisqués, copies oubliées, rats morts et poussière s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Il leur faudrait des jours pour remettre cette pièce en l'état sans aide de la magie. Heather soupira. Autant s'y mettre tout de suite. Laissant ses pensées vagabonder, ignorant totalement la présence de Sirius, elle se mit à ranger une première pile de parchemins. Mais des chuchotements l'interrompirent.

« Chez Dumbledore. Maintenant. Oui, l'ordre. »

Heather se tendit. Elle sut que quelque chose de grave se passait. Comme lorsqu'elle était petite et que sa mère l'envoyait jouer avec son frère à l'étage, avant de verrouiller la porte derrière elle. Erinya Selwin attrapa sa cape au vol, d'un coup de baguette claqua la porte derrière elle. Ils étaient enfermés.

Écoute, Black, je suppose que tu n'as pas plus que moi envie de moisir ici. Je te propose un pacte. On range cette salle d'un coup de baguette, on rompt le sortilège de verrouillage et on rentre bien au chaud dans nos dortoirs respectifs.

Le Gryffondor acquiesça. Tous deux reprirent leur baguette, et en quelques instants la réserve était rutilante. Il s'agissait maintenant d'ouvrir la porte. Heather tenta tous les sorts qu'elle connaissait, pendant un quart d'heure qui lui sembla être une éternité. Mais la lourde porte de bois ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre. Lui, n'avait pas bougé, appuyé contre le mur avec un sourire moqueur.

Ça te gênerait de me donner un coup de main ? Gronda-t-elle, épuisée.

En fait, je me demandais si...

Ce faisant, il s'approcha de la porte, posa sa main sur la poignée, l'abaissa. La porte s'ouvrit docilement. Heather le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Quelle imbécile elle pouvait être parfois ! Sans prendre le temps d'ajouter un mot, elle s'élança dans le couloir. La trêve était rompue.

« Il faut envoyer l'ordre, il est plus que temps. Ces dernières attaques ont été bien trop meurtrières. Les hommes n'en peuvent plus, de rester cloîtrés alors que les Mangemorts tuent au dehors, il faut agir maintenant !

Mais l'ordre n'est pas prêt à la guerre !

On n'est jamais prêt à faire la guerre, Minerva. L'Ordre passera à l'offensive dès demain. Erinya, préparez vos élèves. Il est grand temps. »

Heather attendit que tous les professeurs aient quitté le couloir du deuxième étage qui permettait d'accéder au bureau du directeur. Il lui semblait que la nuit devenait trop épaisse pour que le soleil puisse en percer l'obscurité. Assise dans le couloir, elle ne savait soudainement plus quoi faire.

* * *

_Voilàà ! En espérant que ça vous a plu.  
Comme vous le voyez, Heather ne prend pas très bien sa découverte sur la lycantrophie de Lupin. Pour tout vous dire, je trouve ça énervant que toutes les filles dans les fictions soient d'une tolérance extrême lorsqu'elles découvrent le problème de fourrure de Remus, alors que c'était notoirement mal vu d'être loup-garou dans la société de l'époque. J'aime bien qu'un personnage doive se faire violence pour passer outre ses préjugés et ses peurs - dans le cas d'Heather, une peur d'enfant.  
Sinon, la guerre commence à prendre davantage de place, et Heather ne sait pas quelle sera sa place sur l'échiquier. _

_J'essayerai de publier la suite plus rapidement, promis.  
Merci à tou(te)s ceux/celles qui m'ont mis dans leur favoris, qui suivent cette histoire ou ont pris le temps de laisser une review, ça fiat chaud au coeur. JE VOUS AIME. _

_A très vite, _

_LN. _

_PS : l'album de Kavinsky est une tuerie.  
PS2 : bonne chance à tous les futurs bacheliers 2013, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer ! _


	20. Chapter 20

_Bonjour bonsoir, _  
_Me voilà de retour, 6 mois plus tard me direz vous. En effet. Je tombe à genoux et implore votre pardon. _  
_Mais voilà, la suite est là. Je vous annonce que c'est la fin de la Première partie de cette fiction - bon, le découpage en partie n'est qu'un choix arbitraire dans ma tête d'auteure fêlée, juste pour m'y retrouver dans l'évolution de mon intrigue. La deuxième partie devrait faire une vingtaine de chapitres également, et la troisième un peu moins, une quinzaine au maximum. Je sens d'ici vos regards affolés.. oui, je terminerai cette fiction dans 10 ans ! _

_J'espère que ça vous plaira et que certains d'entre vous me seront restés fidèles malgré ma très longue absence. _

_Bonne année 2014, et bonne lecture :)_

* * *

_**Chapitre 20 : "Vous êtes mon choix."**_

* * *

Heather regardait passer les jours avec une indifférence morose. La fin du mois de novembre approchait, et l'hiver naissant semblait tout geler sur son passage. La jeune russe n'avait plus aucune envie de sourire. Elle passait la majorité de son temps libre à la bibliothèque, travaillant plus dur que jamais. En conséquence, ses notes étaient excellentes, les compliments des professeurs ne cessaient pas. Elle s'en moquait. Lorsqu'elle ne travaillait pas, elle passait des heures dans la Salle sur demande, dans cette grande pièce blanche, vide et froide à contempler le plafond immaculé. Arrêter de penser. L'horreur de sa situation lui donnait la nausée. Choisir un camp.

Elle n'avait que très peu vu Owein depuis la fête inter-maison. Le Serpentard lui disait qu'il était très occupé, par les examens blancs à venir et des problèmes familiaux. Elle s'en moquait, de toute façon elle n'avait pas très envie de le voir. Elle savait ce que le Serpentard voulait, et elle n'était pas d'humeur à jouer.

Ses relations aux autres étaient de plus en plus difficiles. Ses altercations avec Black devenaient de plus en plus violentes, et tous deux avaient subi bien des heures de retenue depuis la fois précédente. Désormais, lorsque les Maraudeurs faisaient une farce aux Serpentards, ils la faisaient aussi à Heather. James lui-même avait cessé de prendre la défense de la taciturne attrapeuse, et l'avait suspendue de l'équipe suite à leurs incessantes disputes sur le terrain. Remplacée par une quatrième année, Heather n'avait pas retouché à son balai. Elle n'avait aucune envie de voler. Peter semblait la détester toujours aussi cordialement, et quant à Lupin... Heather ne lui laissait aucune chance de pouvoir l'approcher. Malgré l'extrême gentillesse qu'il lui avait toujours témoignée, elle ne pouvait soutenir son regard sans sentir au creux de son ventre monter une vague de panique. Lily ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son amie. À défaut, elle la soutenait en silence lorsque le regard d'Heather se perdait dans le vague. Et elle passait beaucoup de temps avec Alice, dont la joie ne semblait pouvoir fléchir ni devant les unes de plus en plus catastrophiques de la Gazette, ni devant la masse de travail que leur demandaient leurs examens blancs, ni même devant le froid mordant qui s'était emparé de Poudlard un mois plus tôt que d'habitude. Mais ça, Heather ne paraissait pas s'en apercevoir. Chaque matin, elle se levait avec le soleil pour aller courir dans le parc brillant de givre. Et de plus en plus souvent, elle oubliait de manger.

Elle n'allait plus à la volière.

Alexander ne lui écrivait plus.

* * *

Pré-au-lard avait été sécurisé. Du moins, c'est ce que prétendait le Ministère. Des Aurors patrouillaient en nombre dans les rues. Les élèves les plus jeunes de Poudlard n'avaient été autorisés à s'y rendre que tant que le soleil brillait, et sous la surveillance d'adultes – parents, enseignants, ou même Préfet-en-chef. Lily avait été chargée d'accompagner une groupe de troisième années faire le plein de sucreries et de cadeaux de Noël. La Préfète avait pris la mission avec le sourire, elle n'était pas du genre à esquiver ses responsabilités. Et puis, elle aimait bien ça au fond, protéger les plus jeunes. Une vraie mère poule sous des griffes de lionne. Les septièmes années, majeurs pour la plupart, n'avait pas vu leurs horaires de sortie changer. Leur seule contrainte avait été de promettre de ne jamais laisser personne seul. Frank et Alice avaient donc tout naturellement proposé à Heather de les accompagner. L'air était froid, d'un froid sec qui mord la peau, rougit les joues et dessine des nuages de condensation devant les lèvres. Emmitouflée dans une chaude écharpe de laine pourpre, Heather avait accepté de se joindre au couple. Après un tour à la librairie, ils gagnèrent la douce chaleur des Trois Balais. Il était déjà tard, le jour déclinait, et peu de gens étaient présents. Savourant un thé brûlant et outrageusement sucré, Heather écoutait plus qu'elle ne participait à la conversation de ses deux camarades. Bien vite, la discussion avait porté sur la guerre qui s'esquissait au dehors. Et l'inévitable choix, le choix d'un camp.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'on peut rester neutre ? s'enquit soudain Heather en fixant Alice d'un regard singulier.

La jolie brune aux yeux rêveurs eut un air grave que la russe ne lui connaissait pas. Alice hocha négativement la tête.

- Ce n'est que le début, tu sais. Un jour cette guerre atteindra tout le monde. D'une façon ou d'une autre. En brûlant nos maisons, en attaquant nos voisins, nos parents, ou même juste ton voisin de table. Tu ne pourras pas faire semblant de ne pas être impliquée. Bien sûr pour l'instant la plupart des gens l'ignorent, ou ferment les yeux. Mais ça ne durera pas. Quitte à devoir choisir un camp, autant le faire tout de suite. Et ne pas rester inactif.

Frank hocha la tête pour approuver les paroles de sa petite amie. Heather but une gorgée de thé pour masquer son trouble, se brûla la langue.

- Je ne peux pas rester comme ça sans rien faire, renchérit Frank. Ce Tu-sais-qui, il prône des valeurs qui me donnent envie de vomir. Pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un n'aurait pas les mêmes droits que toi, le même droit à la dignité, au respect, au bonheur, à la magie, parce qu'il n'est pas comme toi? Parce qu'il est né moldu, ou de parents cracmols. C'est un raisonnement aussi stupide que déclarer que la puissance magique d'une fille est inférieure à la mienne parce que je suis un garçon. Ou que dire que Jonathan Riley est moins digne que moi parce que sa peau est noire. Et en plus, ils tuent au nom de ces idées ! Ils pillent, ils violent, ils assassinent pour prouver la supériorité de leurs croyances. Je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés à regarder l'autre côté de la rue brûler, sous prétexte que sur mon trottoir tout va bien.

- Et que comptes-tu faire ? répliqua Heather d'un ton cinglant, un peu moqueuse. Tu as 17 ans, Frank, tu n'es qu'un gamin ! Poudlard ne nous a pas préparé à aller faire la guerre en passant les portes de l'école. Tout est différent dehors, ajouta-t-elle dans un souffle.

- Des rumeurs circulent, tu sais. On dit qu'une résistance s'organise. Puisque le Ministère ne fait rien, attend que la situation s'aggrave pour se décider à agir, d'autres agissent déjà, dans l'ombre. Dumbledore en serait l'initiateur, ce qui ne m'étonne guère. La famille Potter, une bonne part des professeurs de l'école en seraient aussi. Il faut grossir les rangs, se battre. Des gens meurent dehors, Heather. Des gens disparaissent, parce qu'ils n'ont pas eu la chance d'avoir le bon arbre généalogique. Parce qu'un psychopathe assoiffé de pouvoir a décrété détenir la seule vérité. Tu ne peux pas juste rester neutre, en dehors. C'est à l'humanité toute entière qu'il s'attaque !

Alice regardait son petit ami avec un admiratif étonnement. Frank Londubat avait les yeux brillants, les poings serrés. Il croyait sincèrement à ce qu'il disait. Heather ne disait rien. Qu'aurait-elle pu répliquer ? Que son père avait le même courageux engagement, mais envers l'autre camp ? Que c'était sa famille que Londubat trouverait au bout de sa baguette sur le champ de bataille ? Pire, qu'elle-même était déjà impliquée dans ce combat ? Un âcre goût de fer la prit à la gorge. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était mordue la langue, jusqu'au sang.

* * *

Ils étaient une quinzaine. Une quinzaine de septième années de différentes maisons, qui avaient bravé le couvre-feu pour répondre à la convocation officieuse qu'avait glissé leur professeur dans leur copie ce matin-là. Le feu de la cheminée était la seule source de lumière du vaste bureau. Les flammes projetaient sur les murs de fantastiques ombres, éclairant par intermittence les vieux grimoires qui couvraient les murs du bureau circulaire. Assis en cercle, les étudiants ne disaient rien. Au centre, se tenait une Erynia Selwin songeuse. Heather regarda rapidement autour d'elle, détailla les visages graves qui l'entouraient. Comme à son habitude, Black lui jetait des regards furieux. A ses côtés, Lupin et Potter paraissaient plus graves que d'ordinaire. Pettigrow n'avait visiblement pas été convié. Lily triturait nerveusement ses boucles flamboyantes, et Frank et Alice affichaient des mines résolues. Les Gryffondors étaient en nette supériorité. Présentes aussi, Sally-Anne Parkinson et Elizabeth Sanders, uniques représentantes de la maison Serpentard. Les seules vipères presque fréquentable, au dire de Lily. Jonathan Riley, capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle et Tom Giraud, attrapeur de la même équipe, avaient l'air fier d'avoir été convoqué. Enfin, les Poufsouffles paraissaient un peu interdits. Lovegood, Perks, Jonhson et Yu étaient les quatre garçons qui faisaient tourner les têtes de leurs camarades féminines au sein de la maison la moins admirée de Poudlard.

« Certains savent déjà pourquoi ils sont là – les Maraudeurs eurent un regard éloquent, de même que Parkinson et Riley. Je ne vous ai pas convoqué au hasard, par erreur ou quoi que ce soit. Sachez que je sais toujours ce que je fais. Depuis quelques mois vous évoluez sous mes yeux, dans ma classe ou en dehors. Je vous observe, je vous teste, je vous pousse toujours plus loin. Ne croyez pas que je me sois trompée. Vous, tous, quelle que soit votre maison, votre situation familiale, vos aptitudes, vous tous avez votre place ici. »

La voix du professeur Selwin était moins sèche qu'à l'ordinaire, mais dans ses yeux brillait une lueur féroce. Elle portait un jean délavé et un pull gris, et cette tenue moldue soulignait bien le caractère officieux de cette réunion.

« Vous n'ignorez pas ce qu'il se passe au dehors. Vous lisez les journaux, vous recevez des lettres, vous entendez les rumeurs. L'ombre gagne. Ce contre quoi je m'acharne à vous apprendre à vous défendre gagne du terrain. Les choses vont empirer. Très rapidement, croyez-moi, les choses vont aller plus mal encore. Les nuits vont être plus froides, les orages plus violents, les sourires plus furtifs, les gens vont sentir très vite l'étau de la peur se refermer sur eux. Les assassinats ciblés, les disparition, les attentats revendiqués, ce n'est qu'un début. Un début que le Ministère gère mal, très mal. Les Aurors sont confinés dans leur bureau sans aucune autorisation pour agir. Vous savez, vous avez entendu les rumeurs. Une résistance s'organise. Une résistance s'organise et votre directeur est à sa tête. »

Chacun retint son souffle, pendu aux lèvres de cette femme fatale, fascinante tant qu'effrayante.

« Albus Dumbledore crée une armée. Un réseau. Appelez cela comme vous le souhaitez. Albus Dumbledore organise la résistance de la société sorcière, et ils m'a demandé de lui choisir les meilleurs élèves, pour grossir les rangs. Vous êtes mon choix. »

Heather sentit la nausée monter avec fulgurance. Certains frissonnèrent, d'autres eurent des sourires fiers. Black et Potter semblaient avoir attendu ce moment toute leur vie. Les Serpentards semblaient hésiter entre sourire et quitter la pièce en claquant la porte. Leur professeure avait fait preuve de courage en les choisissant.

« Je ne vous demande pas de saisir vos baguettes et de vous jeter dans ce combat à corps perdus. Peut-être certains d'entre vous n'auront nulle envie d'aller risquer leur vie dans ce combat, jugeront que ce combat n'est pas le leur. Détrompez-vous, ce combat sera vôtre très vite, bien plus vite que vous ne le pensez. Dumbledore n'a aucune intention de vous mener à la mort. Votre apprentissage magique n'est pas terminé. Mais à l'issue de votre année, vous pourrez tout à fait brandir vos baguettes. Protéger et servir. En attendant, il s'agit de se renseigner, de tendre l'oreille, de travailler dur, très dur, pour être à même de survivre à cette sombre époque. Prenez le temps qu'il vous faut, pour réfléchir, peser le pour et le contre. Si vous acceptez, vous entrerez dans les secrets de la Résistance. Vous signerez un pacte, et vous serez autorisés à suivre les réunions, à rencontrer les autres membres. Ce n'est pas un engagement à prendre à la légère. Ce pacte vous liera, à vie, à moins d'en être délié par le directeur lui-même. On tolérera un désistement par peur, par besoin de suivre une autre voie. Mais la trahison n'est pas conseillée. Je ne porte pas ce prénom pour rien, ajouta-t-elle, les yeux brûlants. »

_Dans la mythologie grecques, les Erynies étaient les divinités de la vengeance._ Heather frissonna, et chacun se sentit transpercé par son regard de glace.

Lorsque la professeure eut fini, chacun fut invité à rejoindre son dortoir. Elle voulait les laisser réfléchir quelques jours, quelques semaines au besoin. Alors que la salle s'était vidée, Heather vit la porte se refermer devant elle. Sa professeure se planta devant elle.

- Proskoff, j'aimerais que cette réunion ne parvienne pas jusqu'à votre aimable père, souffla la sorcière aux yeux couleur de ciel.

Sa main se posa sur le front de la jeune fille, et Heather eut la sensation qu'un liquide glacé parcourait tout son corps. Quelque chose se verrouilla en elle. Le souvenir, scène close, ne serait jamais accessible à son père, ni à aucun legilimens. Erynia Selwin maîtrisait l'occlumencie dans ses branches les plus complexes, le sort du souvenir scellé n'avait aucun secret pour elle. Heather sortir de la salle avec une forte migraine, mais heureuse de savoir que ce souvenir échapperait à la conscience de son père, qui fouillait si souvent la sienne.

* * *

Lily Evans ouvrit des yeux ronds. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. En face d'elle, Heather venait de s'asseoir à la table des Gryffons, essoufflée, les joues rouges, mais un grand sourire aux lèvres. C'était la première fois que cela arrivait depuis un bon mois. Dans sa main droite, une lettre encore cachetée. Alors que tout le monde se jetait sur le repas de midi, Heather décacheta fébrilement le parchemin encore froid de l'air extérieur.

«_ Heather,_

_Je n'ai guère eu le temps de répondre à tes nombreuses lettres ces derniers jours. Nous entrons en période d'examen et Karkaroff nous submerge de travail. J'ai finalement intégré son cours, poussé par Père. Il a eu raison, nous allons bien plus loin que ce qu'on nous enseigne dans les livres. J'ai beaucoup développé mon potentiel magique, tu sais. Tu n'imagines pas les portes que cela nous ouvre, le pouvoir que cela nous donne. Karkarroff dit que du fait de mon âge, je pourrai passer directement en troisième année à la rentrée prochaine. Il me faudra travailler dur pour rattraper le programme de deuxième année, mais je m'en sais capable. Après tout, je suis un Proskoff, non ?_

_Je ne sais pas si nous nous verrons à Noël, je suis invité pour les fêtes à Venise avec un ami de ma classe. Ses parents sont des gens très haut placé au ministère bulgare, père leur connaît une bonne réputation, je ne peux pas décemment leur dire non sous prétexte de voir ma sœur. _

_J'espère que tout se passe bien à Poudlard. Le directeur n'en dit que du mal, il paraît que tous les élèves sont des Sang-de-bourbes, est-ce vrai ? Même si c'est le cas, je suis sur que tu remontes le niveau de cette école._

_A bientôt,_

_Alexander Proskoff. »_

Froids, mordants, les mots de son frère lui firent l'effet d'une gifle. Ses yeux se voilèrent. Lily savait que ça ne présageait rien de bon. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'empêcher Jill Higgs de sauter sur Heather en la suppliant de l'emmener à la prochaine soirée de Slug, parce qu'un Serdaigle _absolument craquant_ y était invité. La blonde avait beau être attachante, elle avait une extraordinaire propension à littéralement noyer son interlocuteur sous un flot de paroles ininterrompus et quelque peu excité, ce qui était souvent agaçant au plus haut point. Heather haussa un sourcil méprisant

- Higgs, tu fais exprès d'être stupide ou c'est naturel chez toi ? Je ne suis pas une agence matrimoniale, nom de Dieu ! Tu souilles mon air, vas geindre ailleurs !

Le ton était sec, sans appel. D'une méchanceté inexplicable. La blonde ne sut que répondre, et Heather quitta la table d'un pas furieux. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle était en colère, elle ne connaissait qu'un seul moyen de se calmer. Fébrilement, elle courut jusqu'à la Salle sur demande. Tomba sur la dernière personne qu'elle aurait voulu croiser.

- Tout va bien, Proskoff ? s'enquit le Préfet des Gryffondors.

- Ne m'approche pas, Lupin, articula-t-elle avec une froide colère.

Ahuri, il la regarda s'éloigner au pas de courses. Elle l'avait esquivé de plusieurs mètres, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Heather, elle, sentait son cœur battre la chamade. Face au monstre de ses cauchemars d'enfants, il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'une sourde angoisse qui lui hurlait de courir, de courir le plus vite et le plus loin possible. La porte de la Salle sur demande claqua derrière elle. L'immensité blanche l'accueillit dans ses bras apaisants. Heather se laissa lentement glisser au sol.

Elle ne pouvait plus. Elle ne pouvait juste plus. La lettre de son frère, comme un coup de poing dans le ventre était le coup de trop. Celui qui fait chanceler, vaciller. Le coup qui jette à terre et donne la victoire du round à l'adversaire.

Elle pleurait. Pour l'une des premières fois de sa vie, elle se sentait perdre le contrôle. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, irrépressibles. Des sanglots violents la secouaient alors que le sol froid se couvrait des gouttelettes salées. Elle n'arrivait pas à faire face, elle n'y arriverait pas. Ses peurs d'enfant exacerbées par la découverte de la nature de Lupin, la guerre, l'horrible guerre qu'elle aurait voulu ignorer, mais dans laquelle elle n'était qu'un pion. Elle savait, que son père était du côté du noir et du sang, elle l'avait toujours su. D'ailleurs, n'en était-elle pas la principale informatrice ? Elle sentait, certains soirs, la froide et implacable volonté de son père franchir le seuil de sa conscience. Elle le sentait, piocher à la loisir dans sa mémoire, dans ses souvenirs les plus intimes. Et elle savait, que ces informations étaient envoyées plus haut. Au Mage Noir en personne, peut-être. Mais peu à peu elle réalisait que ce n'était pas aussi simple, de ne pas en être affectée. Pas aussi simple, de laisser couler, de fermer les yeux. Certaines nuits, il lui semblait que c'était du sang, qui recouvrait ses mains. Des mains dures et fortes, comme celles de son père. Était-elle destinée à devenir comme lui ? Ou une femme, une épouse soumise et transparente ? Ranger son orgueil, son libre-arbitre au placard, devenir quelqu'un d'autre ? Elle ne savait pas. L'image de son frère tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Elle avait peur soudain. L'image d'un Alexander puissant et sombre, le digne fils de son père, un Proskoff aux mains de fer, tâchées de sang. Mais plus que tout, un Alexander qui coupait ce lien unique qu'ils avaient eu tous les deux. Bientôt elle n'aurait plus besoin de le protéger. Qu'arriverait-il alors ? Deviendrait-elle la triste et terne épouse de Lucius Malfoy, pour _rien _? Elle n'était pas de taille à lutter contre tout ça. Pas plus qu'elle ne songeait à tout abandonner, à passer à l'autre camp. Entrer dans la résistance ? Elle n'était pas Black, elle n'était pas du genre à claquer la porte. Elle aimait, sa confortable position de Sang-Pur, les draps de soie de son manoir. Elle n'était pas prête à abandonner tout ça. Pas prête à aller risquer sa vie pour des idéaux à l'opposé de tout ce qu'on lui avait inculqué toute son enfance. De toute façon, même si elle l'avait souhaité, ils ne l'auraient pas acceptée. Elle n'avait jamais fait partie des ''gentils'', ni à Poudlard ni à Prague. Dans cette lutte sale et grise, sa famille était tout ce qu'il lui restait. Sa mère, sa mère qui aurait tué pour elle. Son père, dans les bons moments, son père qui lui avait appris tant de choses, raconté dans d'histoire, son père qui l'avait construite et fait d'elle ce qu'elle était. Froide, orgueilleuse, douée, une carapace de fierté dressée entre elle et le monde.

Mais aujourd'hui sa carapace de glace éclatait en un milliers d'éclats de verre, prêts à mordre sa peau, à y laisser de nouvelles marques. Des marques à ajouter à celles laissées par son père ces derniers mois. Et les larmes de ne se tarissaient pas. Seule, absolument seule, Heather Proskoff ne savait plus quoi faire.

* * *

_Tadaaaaaam ! Voilà donc une Heather bien perdue, coincée entre ses propres peurs, sa famille, sa meilleure amie, les haines qu'elle attise et la guerre qui avance, inexorablement. Même pour cette insupportable garce très forte et très arrogante, ça fait beaucoup de choses à gérer. Je sais que Heather paraît un peu instable, qu'elle souffle le chaud et le froid sans cesse, mais j'ai vraiment voulu créer un perso auquel il soit difficile de s'attacher, qu'on puisse adorer détester. Si ça peut vous rassurer, dans les prochains chapitres elle va trouver davantage de stabilité, et elle finira par arrêter de tergiverser et faire un choix (pas forcément le plus futé, mais un choix tout de même). _

_En espérant que vous prendrez le temps de me laisser un petit mot :) _

_Bien à vous, _

_Hélène_


	21. II - Chapter 1

_Bien le bonjour la compagnie, me revoici !_  
_ Il pleut, je passe mes journées au coin du feu depuis presque une semaine (c'est beau une année sabbatique), donc j'ai été plutôt productive. Voilà donc la Deuxième partie qui s'ouvre, sur ce chapitre que j'ai eu un mal fou à sortir. On en apprend un peu plus sur la famille Proskoff, et les choses se précisent avec ce cher Rhys-Meyer. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, _

_Merci à tou(te)s, quand je vois le nombre de personnes qui ont mis cette fic en favoris, j'admets que j'ai un petit frisson d'émotion.  
Bonne lecture :) _

* * *

**_PARTIE II,  
_****_Chapitre 1 :  
_****_« Aucun pardon à accorder. Je te détruirai avant que tu ne le fasses. »_**

* * *

_ Puisqu'on y était. _

Heather avait eu un haussement d'épaules fataliste sur le quai de la gare. Sur sa peau elle sentait s'effacer la chaleur de la main de Rhys-Meyer, qui lui avait fait ses adieux avant l'arrêt du train. Il l'avait invitée quelques jours pour les vacances. Elle n'avait pas accepté, ni refusé. Il lui semblait totalement au dessus de ses capacités de faire un choix, de prendre ne serait-ce qu'un semblant de décision. Éteinte, elle avait rejoint ses parents qui l'attendaient au bout du quai. Son père avait eu un sourire satisfait à voir sa fille si docile, toute trace de fierté insolente disparue.

Depuis les dernières semaines, Heather était brisée. Incapable de faire face à la réalité. Incapable de faire un choix, de choisir un camp. Qu'aurait-elle dû faire ? Accepter la proposition de Selwin pour mieux renier sa famille, son ascendance, couper les ponts avec Rhys-Meyer et devenir une orpheline, une moins que rien sans nom ni avenir ? Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour des idéaux qui n'étaient pas les siens ? Mais en même temps, il était au dessus de ses forces de se séparer de Lily, d'abandonner le sourire d'Alice, de souscrire à la soif de haine et de violence de l'autre camp. Le trajet avait été silencieux jusqu'à leur manoir londonien. Heather monta lourdement les escaliers menant à sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte, une angoisse sourde monta en elle. Elle tira les rideaux, ouvrit en grand la fenêtre pour contrer la crise de claustrophobie qui s'annonçait. L'air glacial lui fit du bien. Abandonnant une Ismène outrée sur le tapis, elle se figea devant son miroir. Était-ce vraiment elle, cette fille si pâle ? Doucement, elle fit glisser ses vêtements au sol. Elle grimaça. Sa peau n'avait jamais été aussi blanche, translucide par endroit. Combien de fois avait-elle oublié de manger ces dernières semaines ? Combien de nuits blanches à regarder le plafond de la Salle sur Demande ? De ses doigts fins, elle traçait les contours des cicatrices nacrées, des traces de brûlures, les pointes saillantes de ses hanches et de ses clavicules. Face à son reflet, Heather se trouvait laide. Qu'était-elle en train de devenir ? Il lui semblait qu'elle s'effaçait peu à peu. Toute grise, comme la boue du ciel avant la neige. Incapable de soutenir plus longtemps cette confrontation avec elle-même, elle éteignit la lumière, se roula en boule sur son lit et sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

Sa mère avait toujours eu un don pour distraire sa fille. Assise dans un canapé de cuir patiné, elle lui lisait un livre. Comme si Heather avait cinq ans à nouveau. Comme une petite fille qui n'a peur de rien tant que les bras de sa mère font le tour de l'univers. La voix chaude et rauque d'Anastazie Proskoff réchauffait sa fille de l'intérieur. Une mère sait toujours quand son enfant va mal ; elle l'avait vu à la première seconde lorsque la jeune fille avait paru sur le quai de la gare. Depuis deux jours, Heather sentait bien tous les efforts de sa mère pour lui redonner le sourire. Histoires, shopping, gâteaux et thé chaud au coin du feu commençaient à porter leur fruit. Heather avait repris des couleurs. Lorsque le conte fut terminé, Anastazie resta silencieuse un moment tandis que le regard d'Heather se perdait dans l'horizon des flammes. Enfin, sa mère brisa le silence. Sa voix rauque n'était qu'un murmure, alors qu'elle choisissait prudemment ses mots.

« Heather, j'ai conscience que la situation actuelle n'est pas facile pour toi. Ce que je vais te dire, je ne le répéterai jamais. Je veux que ton père l'ignore, alors je scellerai ce souvenir dans ton esprit, est-ce que tu es d'accord ? »

La jeune fille acquiesça douloureusement. Bientôt tout le monde lui aurait confié des secrets à sceller dans sa mémoire !

« Quand j'ai rencontré ton père, je n'étais pas du tout celle que je suis aujourd'hui. La situation était moins sombre alors, bien des choses étaient différentes. Peut-être que si j'avais su comment tout cela évoluerait, je n'aurais pas fait les mêmes choix. Mais il est trop tard désormais, et mon seul but est de vous protéger au mieux, toi et ton frère. Lorsque Vladimir m'a demandée en mariage, j'ai accepté immédiatement. J'étais jeune et follement amoureuse de cet homme secret, ténébreux, tellement intelligent et raffiné. Plus ou moins consciemment, j'ai occulté tous les aspects sombres, et dangereux, qui le caractérisaient. Ma famille était bien moins extrémiste que la dynastie Proskoff sur la question du sang, de la magie noire et de tout le reste. Mais je n'avais pas envie de me soucier de tout ça, et peut-être ai-je cru pouvoir l'apaiser, le changer. Force est de constater que je n'y ai pas réussi. Je sais qu'avec les éléments du dehors, la place qu'occupe ton père, la situation doit être compliquée à gérer pour toi. Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses, au fond de toi. Je n'attends pas de toi que tu me le dises. Tu as reçu une certaine éducation, mais j'ai essayé de faire de toi quelqu'un d'ouvert, capable de se remettre en question. Tu es majeure désormais, tu as tes propres choix à faire. Mais ils ne seront pas aisés. Tu peux choisir de suivre la voie que nous t'avons tracée, épouser Lucius Malfoy – ou pourquoi pas ce si séduisant camarade de classe, Rhys-Meyer. Tu peux être la digne héritière de la famille Proskoff. Mais tu peux aussi choisir de changer de vie, de faire tes propres choix. Dans ce cas-là, je ne pourrai pas te soutenir. Certainement seras-tu déshéritée ou reniée par l'ensemble de la famille. Je veux que tu en sois bien consciente. Mais cette porte n'est pas fermée pour toi. Tu es forte, et peut-être réfléchiras-tu d'avantage que ta mère au même âge, pour décider de ta vie. »

Heather acquiesça en silence. Ce fut tout. La seule fois de son existence où sa mère lui parla sincèrement. Quelques minutes plus tard, Anastazie Proskoff redevenait une attentionnée mais frivole mère de famille aristocratique. Rien de plus qu'un souvenir scellé.

* * *

_Le Gryffondor avait surgi de nulle part. Heather ne put réprimer un sursaut de surprise teinté de peur. Elle ne l'avait pas vu, ni entendu arriver. Comment diable faisait-il pour jaillir de l'obscurité de cette manière ? Dans le couloir désert du septième étage, Sirius Black la projeta violemment contre le mur. Elle ne dit rien, retint une grimace et laissa le déshérité cracher son fiel. _

_- Tu crois que je vais te laisser faire, Proskoff ? Tu penses vraiment que je vais avaler tes couleuvres comme les autres ? Selwin s'est peut-être laissée tromper par tes sourires hypocrites, mais je sais moi ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris, que tu es passée à l'ennemi ? Si tu oses penser une seule seconde que nous allons te laisser infiltrer l'Ordre de cette façon, tu te goures complètement ! Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour les convaincre que tu es une fille bien sage, mais je n'ai aucun doute moi ! Je suis sur que si je relève ta manche, j'y trouverai la Marque. Nous sommes en guerre, Proskoff, et tu es passée à l'ennemi. Il n'y a aucun pardon à accorder, rien à ajouter. Je te détruirai avant que tu ne le fasses._

_ Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de répliquer, déjà il avait tourné les talons. Disparu. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, abasourdie, mais le couloir était vide. Aucune trace de son agresseur. Et la marque violacée de son étreinte sur son bras droit._

* * *

Le traitement maternel portait ses fruits. Les mots de sa mère résonnaient en elle chaque soir, lorsque l'obscurité dévorait sa chambre d'enfant. Heather fixait le plafond, incapable de bouger. Les tempêtes fébriles de son esprit la maintenaient éveillée jusqu'à la pointe rosée du jour. Des choses se décidaient au creux d'elle-même, un peu malgré elle. Le matin du 21 décembre, elle sauta de son lit de bonne heure, avec une vigueur qu'elle avait oubliée. Elle dévala les escaliers, son rouleau de parchemin et une plume sous le bras. Sa mère haussa un sourcil élégamment surpris devant tant de raffut avant sept heures du matin.

- Eh bien, jeune fille ! Il semblerait que la vie vous soit revenue d'un coup, sourit-elle par dessus sa tasse de thé fumante.

Heather s'attarda un instant sur la coupe de porcelaine finement ouvragée, dont les motifs animaliers s'étiraient et s'ébattaient joyeusement sous la chaleur du liquide brûlant. Un éléphanteau trébuchait timidement sous les coups de trompe de sa mère, sous l'œil dédaigneux d'un hyppogriffe majestueux. La porcelaine chinoise la fascinait toujours autant que lorsqu'elle était petite. Les yeux d'un brun doré de sa mère pétillaient de joie devant l'énergie retrouvée de sa fille, alors que cette dernière entamait son premier vrai petit-déjeuner depuis fort longtemps.

- Iulia, des œufs, du bacon et de la tarte pour Mademoiselle !

Au claquement de mains discret, mais ferme, de la maîtresse de maison, une jeune elfe de maison se matérialisa à la porte de l'imposante salle à manger et trottina vers Heather pour la servir. Heather sourit sans la voir, et griffonna à la va vite sur le morceau de parchemin qu'elle avait posé à côté d'elle.

_« Londres, manoir Proskoff,  
__le 21 décembre,_

_Toi,_

_Puisqu'il faut bien que je prenne des décisions parfois, j'arriverai le 22 décembre au soir, et repartirai pour la St Sylvestre. Tes parents sont cordialement invités à la soirée organisée par mes parents dans notre manoir londonien._

_A très vite,_

_Un peu à toi, mais pas trop,_

_Heather. »_

Abandonnant son petit-déjeuner, elle courut dans la cour intérieure, couverte de neige en cette veille de fête. Ses pieds nus laissaient de légères traces dans la poudreuse, et elle riait comme une enfant lorsqu'elle s'empara du faucon familial pour faire parvenir sa missive au plus vite au Serpentard. Elle était une Proskoff, et elle allait prendre ses propres décisions à partir de maintenant.

_« Ma féroce Lily ,_

_J'espère que tes vacances se passent bien, que les hiboux de Potter ne t'abrutissent pas par de trop nombreux cadeaux et que ta sœur est supportable. La vie est douce ici, je regrette notre manoir russe, le grand air, le parc, mais on est bien au coin du feu et Londres est belle sous la neige. Je vais mieux. Je grandis. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi._

_Je t'embrasse, passe de merveilleuses fêtes._

_Heather. »_

La réponse du Serpentard était arrivée par retour de hibou le lendemain à la même heure. Indiquant un horaire et une adresse pour la poudre de cheminette. Heather croqua avec délice dans son croissant chaud, abandonna son assiette de bacon pour aller préparer son sac. Sa mère leva les yeux au ciel, condamnant la frivolité de sa fille aînée, mais dans ses yeux pétillait une étincelle de satisfaction. Elle avait tant ressemblé à cette fille insouciante, autrefois.

Vladimir n'avait jamais rien su refuser à sa femme. Lorsque celle-ci lui avait demandé d'autoriser leur fille à passer quelques jours au manoir Rhys-Meyer, il avait commencé par refuser tout net. Il voulait avoir sa fille sous la main, ne pas lui laisser trop de liberté. Mais Anastazie n'en avait pas démordu, et son obstination avait finalement eu raison de la froideur de son époux. Elle préférait sa fille heureuse, loin d'elle, que malheureuse à ses côtés.

Heather avait enfilé un jean brut, un pull en cachemire trop grand et des derbies de cuir marron. Son elfe l'aidait à mettre de l'ordre dans sa chevelure auburn, tandis qu'elle se mordait la lèvre quant au contenu de sa valise. Elle n'avait que quelques heures avant de quitter son manoir. Fébrilement, elle remplit un sac avec des vêtements saisis au hasard, un roman, pas de manuels – le Serpentard aurait les siens – et le cadeau qu'elle lui avait acheté la veille.

- Heather, un peu de politesse, il te faut quelque chose à offrir à ses parents !

Sa mère avait poussé la porte de sa chambre, sans un regard pour le monstrueux désordre qui y régnait en maître. D'autorité, elle posa dans les mains de sa fille un paquet de chocolats français, et un ouvrage fort rare et ancien retrouvé dans la bibliothèque familiale. Heather remercia sa mère d'un sourire. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui apprit qu'elle avait encore quatre heures à tuer avant de partir. Comme une enfant impatiente d'ouvrir ses cadeaux de Noël, elle trépignait. Sa mère haussa les épaules.

- Je suppose que c'est le moment d'aller te trouver une tenue pour le Nouvel an !

* * *

Il était 18h59. Sa valise à la main, Heather attendait dans le salon. Son père lui avait fait un long discours qu'elle avait écouté sans cesser de fixer le mur face à elle. L'honneur des Proskoff, l'alliance entre leurs deux familles, les principes fondamentaux des Sang-Purs... Rien de plus que ce qu'elle savait déjà. Pourtant, pour l'une des premières fois, elle avait pris sa décision sans se soucier de ses devoirs, des apparences. Elle n'avait pensé qu'à elle, à son envie de voir le Serpentard. Que lui importait ses parents, ce qu'en pensait Lily, Alice ou tout Poudlard ? Sa mère l'avait serrée dans ses bras.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de te dire de bien te tenir, ton père le fait mieux que moi. Profite de ces quelques jours, envoie-moi un hibou pour me tenir au courant de ton retour, et passe un merveilleux Noël. »

Le tourbillon de flammes cessa. En face d'elle, un elfe s'inclina très bas et saisit d'autorité son sac de voyage de cuir brun. La salle était immense, pas très différente de Poudlard. Des pierres noires, froides, des tableaux d'illustres sorciers la toisant avec une curiosité mal dissimulée. Visiblement, la salle était entièrement dévolue aux départs et arrivées par la poudre de cheminette, d'autre foyers crépitaient allègrement, illuminant la pièce d'ombres fantasmagoriques.

- Mademoiselle Proskoff, quel plaisir de vous accueillir ici !

Marius Meyer avait un visage qui rendait fort crédibles ses propos. Heather s'autorisa un franc sourire et s'inclina légèrement devant son hôte.

- C'est un plaisir pour moi d'être ici, Monsieur. Je ne saurai assez vous remercier pour votre invitation.

Marcus Rhys-Meyer n'avait pas le charme froid de son fils, mais son visage débonnaire n'était pas dépourvu d'une certaine beauté. Des traits fins, un port de tête altier trahissaient une ascendance élevée. Mais son sourire franc et ses yeux rieurs étaient pour le moins inhabituels chez un représentant d'une telle famille. Heather s'était renseignée en détails sur la famille Rhys-Meyer. Cette vieille et estimée lignée galloise n'était pas très connue dans la société sorcière, mais ce manque de célébrité était souhaité par les Rhys-Meyer, qui de tout temps avaient su jouer de leur incognito pour agir dans l'ombre de la façon la plus propice à leurs intérêts. S'ils n'avaient pas encore pris de positions claires par rapport au conflit en cours, nul doute que Marcus Rhys-Meyer avait déjà tissé sa toile d'influence pour tirer le maximum de profit de cette situation. Sa femme, Deirdre Rhys-Meyer, née O'Connell, venait d'une vieille branche irlandaise presque éteinte. On murmurait dans les hautes sphères qu'elle était bien plus violente que son mari, et d'une intransigeance monstrueuse envers son unique fils. Elle ne travaillait pas, mais passait son temps à voyager dans toute l'Europe pour asseoir son réseau d'influence, tandis que Marcus se cantonnait à la liaison diplomatique entre les Ministères gallois et anglais, tout en naviguant avec aisance des plus hautes sphères jusqu'aux bas-fonds les plus dangereux. Dans toute l'histoire, les Rhys-Meyer avaient toujours su se salir les mains. Et Heather était certaine que celles de l'homme débonnaire qui lui narrait l'histoire de ce manoir perdu dans la campagne galloise, étaient poisseuses de sang.

- Bienvenue, Mademoiselle Proskoff, murmura une voix doucereuse.

- Madame Rhys-Meyer, souffla Heather en s'inclinant alors qu'elle pénétrait dans un petit salon confortable, à peine illuminé par une petite cheminée et une lampe à pétrole posée sur une table couverte de livres. Les murs de pierres supportaient tant bien que mal d'immenses étagères croulant sous les ouvrages les plus précieux. D'emblée, elle sut que cette pièce serait sa préférée du château.

Après les salutations d'usage, la maîtresse de maison indiqua qu'on passerait à table une fois que leur invitée aurait pris ses quartiers et aurait, si elle le souhaitait, pu se changer. Manière implicite de mettre en place un code vestimentaire pour le repas du soir. Enfin, Owein parut. Heather garda son calme, refréna l'envie de sauter au cou du Serpentard aux yeux verts.

- Montre sa chambre à ton amie, Owein, et soyez en bas dès qu'elle sera prête pour le dîner.

Il acquiesça en silence et fit signe à Heather de le suivre, l'entraînant dans un dédale de couloirs de pierres sombres, illuminés par de grands flambeaux. Heather se sentit plongée en plein Moyen-Âge. Une porte finit par claquer derrière eux, et Heather distingua une petite mais très accueillante chambre, aux couleurs bleues de la Maison Proskoff.

- Tu as une salle de bains attenante, et Misty sera à ton entière disposition pour toute la durée de ton séjour, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je serai dans l'aile opposée du...

- Owein ?

- Oui ?

- Tais-toi.

Heather avait laissé tomber sa lourde cape au sol, et sans que le Serpentard puisse répliquer, l'avait fermement plaqué contre la porte de chêne qui craqua sous la pression de leurs deux corps. Owein referma ses bras sur la frêle Gryffondor qui enfouit sa tête au creux de son cou. Son odeur sucrée lui donnait le tournis, il la repoussa doucement dans un sourire un peu moqueur.

- T'aurais-je manqué ?

- Pas le moins du monde, répliqua-t-elle dans un sourire espiègle. Maintenant laisse-moi me changer pour plaire à ta mère.

La garce du château semblait être devenue un chaton en mal d'affection, pensa-t-il en fermant la porte derrière lui, laissant à la jeune fille quelques minutes pour enfiler une robe faisant honneur à la maison Rhys-Meyer. Si la jeune fille passait le test du repas, tout irait bien. Si ce n'était pas le cas, sa mère ferait de son séjour un enfer.

* * *

Jamais encore Heather ne s'était autant sentie sous surveillance. Dès qu'elle avait pénétré dans la salle à manger, le regard de Deirdre Rhys-Meyer l'avait balayée, jaugée de bas en haut, s'arrêtant sur le moindre détail de la robe discrète mais élégante de satin noir qu'elle avait enfilée à la hâte. Ses cheveux, coiffés le matin-même par son elfe, restaient docilement posés sur son épaule droite en une longue tresse, et elle portait pour seul bijou le pendentif au blason des Proskoff. Prudemment, Heather avait mis en œuvre toutes les règles de bienséance que lui avait enseigné sa mère. Subtil jeu de masques et de politesse, sous lesquels devaient tout de même transparaître la force sociale d'une grande famille. Comme une funambule sur son fil, Heather tachait de répondre avec humilité mais finesse aux questions que lui posaient les époux Rhys-Meyer. Elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, et Owein n'aurait aucun moyen de lui venir en aide en cas de défaillance de sa part. Le dîner fut copieux, et la frêle Gryffondor qui recommençait à peine à manger normalement eut du mal à faire honneur au repas. Mais elle se força, et cacha son soulagement lorsque la table fut débarrassée et qu'on proposa de passer dans le petit salon pour prendre le thé.

Alors que Misty, jeune elfe de maison maladroite, déposait un plateau sur la petite table, Deirdre Rhys-Meyer annonça qu'elle se sentait lasse et qu'elle regagnait sa chambre. Souhaitant bonne nuit à son fils, elle n'eut pour Heather qu'un bref mais poli hochement de tête, qui fit trembler la jeune fille. On but le thé en parlant de la collection éminente de vieux ouvrages que renfermait le manoir, avant que Marcus annonce à son tour qu'il allait se coucher. L'horloge sonna les douze coups de minuit.

Owein s'autorisa enfin à rejoindre la jeune fille dans le confortable canapé de cuir. Les flammes mourraient doucement dans l'âtre, les étoiles brillaient au dehors. Tout était calme, apaisant. Heather s'enfonça confortablement au creux du sofa, à la fois soulagée et inquiète.

- Ils sont en train de délibérer sur mon cas ? interrogea-t-elle le Serpentard dont les yeux s'étaient perdus dans la contemplation des flammes.

Sans bouger, il eut un sourire un peu ironique.

- Inquiète, Proskoff ?

Elle haussa évasivement les épaules. Il était de notoriété public que les Rhys-Meyer ne laissaient pas n'importe qui entrer dans leur cercle. Elle n'était pas n'importe qui, mais de là à devenir une intime de la famille... Peut-être avait-elle déplu aux parents d'Owein d'une façon ou d'une autre après tout. Le Serpentard secoua la tête, ébahi de ce soudain manque de confiance en elle. Finalement, la lionne n'était pas si différente de la plupart des filles qu'il avait côtoyées, lorsqu'elle quittait son costume de scène.

- Proskoff, mon père te mangeait dans la main dès que tu as posé le pied dans la cheminée tout à l'heure. Quant à ma mère, elle peut être bien pire que la femme froide que tu as vue ce soir. Quant à moi, je trouve que tu ne t'es pas trop mal débrouillée pour une Gryffondor, se moqua-t-il en se retournant enfin vers elle.

Venant de lui, c'était un immense compliment. Heather s'étira comme un chat, réalisant peu à peu l'incongruité de la situation. C'était l'une des premières véritables fois qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux, face à face. Ni camarades ni professeurs, personne autour, pas même le prétexte d'une interclasse ou d'une réception mondaine. Pour la première fois l'un en face de l'autre, ils avaient le temps. Ce n'était plus un bref instant volé au sommet d'une tour, une danse enivrée ou un cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Face à face dans ce salon silencieux, ils avaient le temps. Des jours et des nuits devant eux. Heather frissonna sous le regard brûlant du Serpentard qui eut un rictus narquois. En dehors de l'école, il lui faudrait l'apprivoiser.

* * *

Le soleil perça les rideaux, Heather sortit doucement d'un profond sommeil. L'horloge murale indiquait presque neuf heure et demie. Une heure tout à fait décente pour aller déjeuner. Étouffant un bâillement, elle s'étira comme un chat. La fenêtre face à son lit donnait sur la partie du parc qui lui rappelait un jardin à la française. Au delà des grilles, une campagne sauvage qui l'attirait au delà des mots. Elle appela Misty, qui s'inclina bas devant l'invitée de ses maîtres et l'aida à se préparer, lui apprenant que les époux Rhys-Meyer seraient absents jusqu'au souper.

Heather dévala les escaliers qui la menèrent jusqu'au salon. À la lumière du jour, le labyrinthe des couloirs lui semblait plus facile à appréhender. Ses cheveux encore humides faisaient des boucles folles autour de son visage de poupée, qu'elle n'avait pas maquillé. Elle portait un jean taille de basse, des bottines de cuir sombre et un ample chemisier blanc dont la transparence ne manquerait pas d'interpeller Owein. Par une magie qu'elle ignorait, il régnait dans le manoir une chaleur telle qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de se couvrir outre-mesure, alors même que la gelée brillait sur la pelouse jusqu'à une heure avancée du jour.

Il était déjà là.

- Je vois qu'on a bien dormi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton narquois.

Heather ne répondit pas et laissa Misty lui servir avec empressement un Earl grey brûlant. Elle refusa avec gentillesse les œufs, bacon et tartines que lui proposait l'elfe mais accepta de bon cœur un jus d'orange et des framboises exquises. Owein la regarda manger, amusé, sans plus porter attention au journal qu'il lisait avant son arrivée. Heather avait un air qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais vu. Calme, rassérénée, elle mangeait sans excès mais avec plaisir, et quelque chose étincelait dans son regard mordoré.

- Tu as du jus de framboises partout, sourit-il. On dirait une gamine.

Heather haussa un sourcil interrogateur, qui indiquait clairement qu'elle n'appréciait pas la comparaison. Mais le Serpentard s'était levé, et lui fit face. Heather sentit quelque chose s'emballer en elle. Les prunelles du Préfet-en-chef lui brûlaient la peau. Du doigt, il caressait ses lèvres pour les débarrasser de leur couleur rosée. Heather retint son souffle avec une brusquerie qui n'échappa en rien à Owein. Il savait très bien ce que lui disait le corps de la lionne aux battements de cœur affolés. Il eut un sourire narquois, murmura doucement à son oreille

- Tu croyais vraiment que ce serait aussi facile ?

Touché coulé. Chacun son tour. Heather éclata d'un rire clair, reconnaissant que la vengeance du Serpentard était méritée. Ils avaient encore du temps avant de s'entre-dévorer.

* * *

_Tadaaaaam ! Voilà voilà, enfin cette relation digne de Roméo et Juliette prend son envol. J'ai littéralement adoré écrire ces moments d'intimité entre Owein et Heather, parce qu'ils ne sont plus sous le poids des regards des autres élèves. Le chapitre suivant approfondira encore davantage leur passion naissante, mais je ne vous en dis pas plus. _

_Un commentaire, un avis ? _

_Aimablement vôtre, _

_Hélène. _


	22. II - Chapter 2

_Bonjour, bonsoir, petit blabla en fin de chapitre. Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 :**_

**« Tu peux porter ton nom avec fierté, il est temps. »**

* * *

Heather avait laissé retomber son roman au sol. Lovée dans l'encadrement de la large fenêtre qui surplombait le parc, la jeune fille repassait dans sa mémoire la journée écoulée. Elle avait peine à croire combien en quelques heures leur relation avait évolué. Tout était si naturel avec lui. Visite du manoir, du parc, déjeuner léger dans le jardin d'hiver, longue promenade dans le parc, inspection de la bibliothèque familiale... En quelques heures, elle avait oublié le reste du monde, son père, Poudlard, la guerre ; pour se redécouvrir heureuse, enthousiaste comme elle l'avait rarement été. Le Serpentard aussi semblait s'être métamorphosé. Si son incroyable orgueil ne le quittait pas, elle l'avait découvert plus enclin à la plaisanterie que ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer, enfantin encore parfois. Il lui avait raconté ses souvenirs d'enfance dans ce grand manoir, les étés en famille où cousins, oncles, tantes, neveux, nièces courraient partout dans un joyeux désordre. Une réalité bien éloignée de l'image qu'elle se faisait de la vaste famille Rhys-Meyer. Une image bien opposée à sa propre vie de famille, avait-elle souri cyniquement en pensant à sa cousine Nepthys, qu'elle détestait cordialement depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

Elle avait bien conscience que leur relation prenait un nouveau tournant. Que rien ne serait plus comme avant après ça. Elle ne savait pas encore jusqu'où elle souhait que cette relation aille, ni ce que lui voulait. Mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Heather avait pris sa propre décision. Elle était bien avec Owein Rhys-Meyer, descendant d'une illustre lignée, Préfet-en-chef des Serpentards et pas forcément la plus recommandable des fréquentations. Elle aimait son orgueil, ses réparties cinglantes, ses moqueries, sa finesse d'esprit, sa force. Elle oubliait la terrible réputation qui lui collait à la peau, elle oubliait toutes les filles humiliées, brisées, perdues par ce regard émeraude. Elle aimait qu'il lui résiste, qu'il la protège mais pas trop, qu'il la traite en égale et qu'il sache apprécier leurs silences. Elle oubliait qu'elle était promise à un autre, à un pire, elle oubliait que tout ceci ne durerait que le temps d'un songe.

Misty vint la tirer de sa rêverie pour lui apprendre que le dîner était servi.

* * *

Encore une fois, les parents du Serpentard s'éclipsèrent rapidement après le repas. L'atmosphère en avait été bien plus détendue que la veille. Heather en était soulagée, et heureuse. Alors qu'ils entamaient une partie d'échec, Heather sentit la fatigue la submerger d'un seul coup.

- Vas te coucher, ma victoire sera trop facile si tu t'obstines jouer les somnambules, se moqua le Serpentard. Nous finirons cette partie demain.

Étouffant un bâillement, la Rouge & Or obtempéra pour se diriger d'un pas lent jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle laissa glisser ses vêtements au sol et se laissa lourdement tomber sur le lit. Ferma les yeux avec délice.

Le sommeil ne vint pas.

Tournant, retournant dans son lit, la jeune fille enrageait. Malgré l'obscurité, l'heure tardive, malgré sa fatigue, quelque chose refusait de s'endormir en elle, une bête ne voulant pas baisser sa garde. Elle ouvrit soudain grand les yeux et repoussa les couvertures.

* * *

Sa cigarette illuminait faiblement la nuit alors qu'Owein lisait dans le ciel toutes les histoires de son enfance. Il adorait la vue de sa chambre, située dans l'aile ouest du manoir, donnant sur l'immensité du parc qui, ce soir-là, faisait une marée sombre et indistincte en bas des hauts murs. Il n'avait aucune envie de se coucher, il savait qu'il ne trouverait pas le sommeil. Il fumait, écoutant la nuit et son silence, passant dans sa tête les images de ces dernières heures, irréelles, hors du temps. Il aurait voulu ne jamais avoir à retourner à Poudlard. Ne vivre qu'ici, dans ce château perdu où il avait encore le droit d'être un gamin. Laisser tomber le masque, cet orgueil inattaquable dans lequel on lui avait appris à se draper dès sa plus tendre enfance. Dire qu'il n'aimait pas ça eût été un mensonge. Owein Rhys-Meyer aimait laisser éclater sa supériorité avec morgue, il aimait les regards admiratifs ou haineux – qu'importe qu'on parle de lui en bien ou en mal, tant qu'on parlait de lui. Provoquer, moquer, dominer étaient ses maîtres mots. On lui avait appris à les aimer, ils étaient devenus son credo. Le digne fils de sa mère, l'espoir d'une famille. La prétention de rivaliser d'éclat avec les astres du soir, la certitude d'y arriver. Et pourtant, certains soirs rien ne le calmait d'avantage que cette immense et vide étendue, cette absence de regard sur l'enfant qu'il était encore.

Un bruissement, quasiment imperceptible, rompit le silence de la nuit. Il éteignit sa cigarette et se retourna vers la porte. De sa main gauche, il abaissa la poignée. Se figea.

Elle ne portait qu'un sweat foncé, exposant à son regard ses jambes nues. Elle ne dit rien. Les yeux brûlants de la jeune fille lui faisaient mal, il se mordit les lèvres, dévasté par cette faille sans nom qu'elle ouvrait en lui d'un seul regard. Comment Merlin avait-il pu se laisser happer par ces prunelles mordorées ? Sur le seuil de sa chambre, frissonnante, elle le fixait avec une intensité qu'il ne lui avait jamais vue. Quelque chose explosa en lui. Elle avança de quelques pas, referma doucement la porte derrière eux. Owein perdait le contrôle. Il la laissa le pousser sur le lit, baisser l'intensité de la lumière. Il se savait pris au piège. Elle allait faire de lui sa chose, et il ne demandait que ça. À quelques pas du lit, les yeux rivés dans ceux du Serpentard, Heather défaisait ses longs cheveux qui tombèrent en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle n'avait toujours rien dit. Lui sentait son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine, et tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas le laisser paraître. Mais son corps ne lui obéirait pas longtemps. Heather murmura enfin d'une voix rauque, dominé par cet accent slave si sensuel chez elle :

- Une Proskoff choisit toujours où, quand et à qui elle se donne. Je veux que tu oublies toutes les autres minables qui ont pu se frotter et gémir contre toi. Toutes, sans exception. Ce soir je suis ta nuit, ton ciel, ton univers.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de le lui dire. Il le sut à l'instant où le sweat glissa au sol et que s'offrit à sa vue la peau frissonnante de la Gryffondor.

Heather ferma les yeux, le souffle court, alors que des mains s'aventuraient sur peau, que ses lèvres rencontraient la bouche du Serpentard. Que leur importaient alors le froid, la nuit, la guerre, leurs trahisons et ce mal qu'ils se feraient ? Ce soir, ils s'appartenaient enfin.

* * *

La pièce brillait de mille feux. Argent, or, rouge, bleu, vert, couleurs de rêves ravivées par les hautes flammes de la cheminée, qui dessinaient sur les murs des monstres bienveillants. Les rires résonnaient sous les hauts plafonds. L'austère manoir familial avait pris un tout autre aspect avec l'arrivée des cousins d'Owein. Lysander, Merwyn et Hestia étaient les trois enfants de la sœur cadette de Deirdre Rhys-Meyer.

Lysander, de trois ans leur aîné, était l'exact opposé de son cousin. Grand, trapu, des cheveux corbeaux coupés courts et un regard de nuit, il avait l'air taciturne et un rire bruyant, moins rare que ce que sa froideur naturelle laissait supposer pourtant,et semblait considérer Heather comme donnée négligeable, ne lui ayant, depuis la veille, quasiment pas adressé la parole. Hestia et Merwyn semblaient être les deux faces d'une même médaille. Hestia avait les mêmes yeux clairs que son frère, les mêmes cheveux d'un châtain doré, des tâches de rousseur et une grâce un peu maladroite que Heather trouvait fascinante. Mais si Hestia avait un regard pétillant et malicieux, un empressement inépuisable à apprendre toujours plus, si bien que les questions se succédaient dans la bouche de la fillette sans qu'elle n'ait attendu les réponses aux précédentes, Merwyn lui était d'une timide froide et absente, et semblait constamment plongé dans une rêveuse mélancolie. Owein le protégeait avec un empressement farouche que la russe reconnaissait pour agir de la même façon auprès de son petit frère.

Heather était en terrain totalement inconnu. Jamais encore elle n'avait vécu un Noël si chaleureux. Les Rhys-Meyer étaient des hôtes parfaits, prévenants, enjoués. La tante d'Owein avait rapidement accepté Heather, bien que cette dernière ne sache toujours pas si le clan Rhys-Meyer s'était rallié à celui qu'avaient choisi les Proskoff. Mais, portée par l'enthousiasme des fêtes, elle avait préféré laissé de côté cette question, pourtant cruciale : Deirdre Rhys-Meyer se trouverait-elle un jour en face de la baguette d'Anastasie Proskoff ?

Il neigeait. C'était fou. Heather avait abandonné son carnet rouge pour contempler l'horizon. Il neigeait. Le monde s'endormait dans la douce et froide torpeur de Noël sous cette mince couverture immaculée qui faisait disparaître le ciel. Le feu crépitait dans la cheminée du grand salon. Hestia questionnait son cousin sur les chimères de sa petite voie fébrile, avec un air docte et sage que trahissait l'étincelle de son regard d'enfant. Il neigeait, Heather en était abasourdie. Etait-ce donc ça Noël ? Les odeurs de thé à la cannelle et de chocolat chaud embaumaient la pièce. Le rire bruyant de Lysander résonnait dans la cuisine attenante. Merwin semblait abandonné à la contemplation silencieuse des flocons qui tournoyaient dans le ciel. Heather percevait la présence bienveillante de Deirdre et d'Aalana à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le changement qui s'était opéré chez la froide et distante Deirdre Rhys-Meyer était spectaculaire. Depuis l'arrivée de sa cadette, elle arborait un sourire non feint que Heather n'aurait jamais imaginé possible. Ce n'était pas sa famille, et pourtant elle percevait indistinctement au fond d'elle-même que ce Noël serait plus chaleureux que tous ceux qu'elle avait connus auparavant. Et il neigeait sur l'immense domaine des Rhys-Meyer.

La présence de Lysander l'arracha à sa rêverie. Il ne dit rien, s'absorbant dans la contemplation du crépuscule qui tombait, alors que la tempête de neige ne faisait que gagner en intensité. La présence du cousin d'Owein la mettait mal à l'aise. Tantôt taciturne, tantôt démonstratif et chaleureux, elle ne savait trop sur quel pieds danser avec lui. Depuis son arrivée, la veille, il ne lui avait encore jamais adressé la parole que lui voulait-il soudainement ? Désireuse de ne pas commettre d'impair, la jeune russe préféra garder pour elle la pique qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ? Murmura-t-il enfin de sa voix rauque sans lâcher des yeux les arbres du parc qui ployaient sous la neige il n'attendit pas de réponse. Ce manoir a toujours su faire de Noël un moment hors de l'ordinaire, et ce depuis que je suis gosse. Pas un 25 décembre sans neige au manoir Rhys-Meyer. Pas un Noël sans ce bonheur indicible, cette joie d'enfant qu'on n'a jamais su expliquer. Pourtant, je n'avais encore jamais vu mon cousin comme ça. Que lui as-tu fait ?

Heather retint son souffle. La dernière question lui avait semblé mordante, menaçante. Sur sa nuque, elle sentait le regard brûlant d'Aalana. Malgré les rires d'Hestia et l'odeur de cannelle, elle se sentit soudain menacée. Elle chassa bien vite les images que la question de Lysander lui avait inspirées, et le sourire plein de sous-entendus qu'elle n'aurait pu refréner. Inspirant à fond, elle soutint le regard de Lysander sans sourciller. Il plongea effrontément son regard de jais au fond de ses yeux. Qu'espérait-il y trouver ? Heather eut un sourire narquois, prête à soutenir l'assaut. Mais l'affrontement ne dura pas longtemps.

- On dit beaucoup de choses des Proskoff, souffla-t-il enfin. Beaucoup de calomnies, sans doute. Mais un mensonge n'est qu'un reflet de la vérité. Il y a bien longtemps qu'on ne sait plus comment se fier aux gens, et par les temps qui courent, je me demande s'il est bien sage de t'avoir invitée ici. Qui sait dans quoi a trempé le nom de l'illustre famille Proskoff ?

Heather agrandit son sourire. Elle ne pouvait rien dire sans risquer le faux-pas, la perte d'équilibre. Maintenir l'illusion était un talent que sa mère lui avait transmis. Sur son visage de poupée, elle avait plaqué un visage assez lourd de sous-entendus pour que Lysander y lise ce qu'il voulait. Son innocence, toute son innocence, rien que son innocence, ou sa plein et entière culpabilité. De quoi l'accusait-il, elle n'en savait pourtant rien. Car il pouvait aussi bien être de ces Sang-pur restés neutres au cœur du conflit qui menaçait, qu'un fanatique enrôlé par le Lord. Ou même un de ses ardents adversaires. Heather n'en savait rien, les Rhys-Meyer avaient l'art de ne pas exposer leurs positions politiques – car tout ça n'était qu'un jeu politique, un vulgaire jeu de domination, à qui grappillerait avidement la plus petite miette de pouvoir, à qui assoirait son autorité sur un clan, un nom. Heather haussa les épaules avec une fatalité théâtrale.

« Et qui sait dans quoi d'autre il n'a pas trempé, Lysander, qui sait ? »

* * *

Sa chambre lui semblait bien froide désormais. Roulée en boule sur son lit, Heather serrait contre elle l'écharpe vert et argent qu'elle avait volée à Owein juste avant son départ. Jamais elle n'avait connu une fin de décembre plus mélancolique. La farandole des souvenirs des jours précédents qui tournaient dans sa tête ne semblait vouloir cesser lui laissaient dans la bouche un goût douceâtre, comme la certitude qu'elle ne revivrait jamais une telle insouciance. Le bonheur passé lui était comme un couteau planté dans la gorge.

_La neige avait étouffé tout bruit. Le moindre son s'était noyé, endormi sous l'épaisse couche de poudreuse qui craquait sous leurs pas. Il avait pris sa main, elle la lui avait laissée. Rien qu'un temps, savourer le silence, l'absence de regard. Simplement le plaisir du contact de leurs doigts entrelacés comme dans un mauvais roman à l'eau de rose. Elle s'en moquait, qui aurait bien pu les blâmer ? _

_ Les papiers cadeaux gisaient au sol, déchirés par la folle impatience des enfants. Hestia jouait avec fascination avec le petit attrape-rêve que lui avait offert Heather – souvenir d'un voyage au Canada, lorsqu'elle était enfant. Merwyn dévorait déjà les nouveaux livres qu'il avait reçus de chacun des membres de la famille. Heather, elle, lui avait offert une plume de calligraphie, une belle plume de Phénix bleu, qu'on ne trouvait qu'en Russie. Enfoncé dans un banquette de cuir patiné, Lysander lui souriait d'un air entendu. La trêve de Noël n'était pas qu'une légende. _

_ Les lèvre d'Owein lui brûlaient encore la peau, il lui semblait que tout le monde ne voyait que ça, alors qu'elle remerciait une nouvelle fois les Rhys-Meyer de leur accueil et leur offrait l'inestimable exemplaire des « Mémoires de Baba Yaga, fondatrice de la communauté magique russe ». Un ouvrage dont on murmurait que les ancêtres des Proskoff le tenait des mains de l'illustre sorcière russe elle-même. _

_ Merwyn avait un rire clair comme du cristal, d'une pureté telle qu'Heather n'en avait jamais connu. Il riait, et chacune des boules de neige qu'il formait, par sa simple volonté, alors qu'il ne lâchait pas des mains son précieux roman, atteignait parfaitement sa cible. Hestia était moins précise que son double dans ces lancers, mais son rire montait jusqu'au ciel, et Heather sentait dans son ventre cette chaleur si caractéristique du bonheur de vivre alors qu'Owein et Lysander répliquaient farouchement aux boules de neiges des trois enfants. Car Heather n'avait jamais autant été une enfant qu'à cet instant. Les joues rougies, le souffle court, ses cheveux en bataille, trempés de neige fondue, elle rayonnait d'un éclat qu'Owein n'aurait pas soupçonné. Un éclat rougeoyant, une flamme indomptable et moqueuse qui esquivait ses tirs pour mieux se rouler dans la neige en entraînant avec elle tous les autres. _

_ La nuit tombait sur le manoir Rhys-Meyer. On discutait tranquillement dans le salon. Owein et Lysander parlaient de Poudlard, des études à venir du Serpentard qui avait pour ambition de s'orienter vers la diplomatique magique. Hestia écoutait sa tante lui expliquer l'histoire du vieux château. Merwyn s'était endormi, la tête sur les genoux de la jeune russe qui se sentait doucement bercée par les voix qui l'entouraient comme un cocon de chaleur et de protection. À l'autre bout de la pièce, Owein avait perdu le fil de sa conversation, le regard fixé sur le visage endormi de cette Gryffondor aux crocs acérés et à la peau pourtant si douce. Lysander eut un sourire amusé. _

Le temps avait passé bien trop vite. Dans un soupir, elle ressortir le parchemin froissé qui n'avait pas quitté sa poche depuis le jour de Noël. Une lettre qui lui avait fait tant de bien, ce jour-là.

« _Heather, ma sœur, _

_ Je te souhaite un merveilleux Noël. J'espère que le pays de Galles est beau, et que ce séjour répond à tes attentes. Salue Owein de ma part, et dis-lui que s'il te fait du mal de quelque façon que ce soit, j'enverrai tous les loups de Durmstrang à ses trousses ! _

_ A Venise, il fait froid mais la maison de Dorian est magnifique, et regorge de trésor. La bibliothèque est hallucinante, mais beaucoup de livres sont en italien, et je ne connaît pas de sortilège de traduction assez puissant pour me traduire un grimoire de mille pages, dommage. Les parents de Dorian sont très gentils, mais il n'y a pas grand chose à faire ici. Dorian me fait découvrir la ville, à pieds et en péniche, c'est très amusant. La lumière est fascinante, bien plus belle qu'à Durmstrang où les jour sont si court qu'il fait nuit en début d'après-midi ! Il paraît que c'est la ville la plus romantique du monde, mouais. Moi je trouve que ce serait bien mieux avec ma grande sœur. Je serai à Londres quelques jours, après le réveillon. Nous pourrons passer un peu de temps ensemble ! _

_ J'ai plein de choses à te raconter sur l'Institut, Karkaroff est très content de moi et je me suis fait de très bons amis. Valerian a même un dragon dans le parc de son château d'Urkraine ! Il paraît que son père a bâti ce manoir sur les ruines de celui du Comte Dracula, c'est génial non ? _

_ Je dois y aller, Dorian veut qu'on aille s'occuper des cadeaux de Noël avant d'aller patiner sur les canaux gelés. _

_ A très vite, je t'embrasse,_

_ Alexander Proskoff. »_

Comment ne pas fondre à la lecture de tels mots ? Elle avait retrouvé son petit frère, doux et enthousiasme, loin de la froideur qui suintait dans sa dernière lettre. Avec un sourire, Heather serra la lettre contre elle. À sa main droite brillait le cadeau de Noël d'Owein. Un serpent d'argent ondulait le long de son annulaire. « Une Gryffondor serpent au poing », avait raillé Lysander, n'obtenant en réponse qu'un puéril tirage de langue. Elle aimait ça, brouiller les frontières.

* * *

Anastazie Proskoff n'était pas du genre à faire les choses à moitié ; le manoir londonien n'avait jamais été aussi somptueux. Une façon de rappeler à l'ensemble de leurs invités qui ils étaient, et la position qu'ils occupaient. En ce soir du réveillon, la Grande Salle de réception étincelait littéralement. Depuis trois jours, la maîtresse de maison avait fait nettoyer chaque centimètre carré du manoir par une armée d'elfes de maisons, lustrer l'argenterie, aménager tout l'étage noble pour accueillir au mieux leurs invités. Heather avait participé de bonne grâce à ces préparatifs, toute sa morgue et son enthousiasme retrouvés après son séjour gallois. Mieux, son petit frère devait arriver le lendemain, et elle comptait se comporter de façon exemplaire pour pouvoir savourer ces quelques jours sans avoir à craindre les remontrances paternelles.

Dans sa chambre, Heather achevait de se préparer. Toutes les plus grandes familles de toute l'Europe seraient là ce soir. Elle se devait d'être la plus belle pour aller danser. Alors qu'elle coiffait ses longs cheveux en un chignon compliqué, elle se récitait avec application la listes de invités les plus importants, comme une enfant sage apprend sa leçon par cœur.

Les Malfoy, bien évidemment, père, mère et fils, ainsi que Nigellus et Lilith, avec leur fille Phoebe. Heather inspira à fond, elle saurait faire face. La famille Black au grand complet, Orion et Walburga, accompagnés de Regulus, Cygnus et Druella, accompagnés de leurs trois filles. Les Rhys-Meyer étaient également conviés. Ignatus et Lucretia Prewett. Son oncle Stanislas, sa femme Iadviga, et sa "chère cousine" Nephtys. Heather eut un rictus haineux. Comme une litanie, elle se récita ces patronymes qu'on rencontrait dans toute bonne réception Sang-Pur. Avery, Yaxley, Croupton, Parkinson, MacMillan, Lestrange, mais aussi des noms aux consonances inconnues dans la pluvieuse Angleterre. Les Volinsky seraient là, ainsi que les Rurik, les Khilkoff ou encore la noble maison Romanzov au grand complet, dont la réputation de dragonniers hors-pairs avaient franchi les frontières depuis des siècles.

Soieries, dentelles, velours, douceur des tissus dans le reflet des bijoux d'or et d'argent. Les rires sonnaient comme du cristal sous les hauts plafonds de pierre, les talons hauts claquaient sur les parquets cirés pour l'occasion, au milieu des convives se faufilaient habilement elfes et serveurs habillés de noir. Les bouchons de champagne sautaient de concert, la vodka faisait déjà tourner les têtes et les nectars les plus rares côtoyaient les denrées les plus fines, s'accumulant sur les buffets vers lesquels chacun se précipitait à un moment de la soirée. Au centre de cette tempête de luxe et d'excès bridé, Heather se frayait un chemin de groupe en groupe, observant silencieusement ou participant avec retenue à chaque conversation. Au milieu de cet orchestre dont son père était le chef, elle était la soliste principale, artiste rodée à monter sur les planches dont elle connaissait les rouages par cœur.

Les amitiés qu'on ne savait jamais réelles ou feintes, parfois les deux. Les retrouvailles faussement surprises, les rumeurs tapies dans les plis de velours des lourdes robes, l'histoire chargée des bijoux de famille qui étincelaient aux gorges de ses dames, les chevalières qui depuis si longtemps avaient authentifiés tant de missives secrètes, scellé tant d'alliance ou brisé tant de vie, lourdes aux annulaires de ses messieurs, les mains crispées sur les flûtes de cristal, les regards fiers, parfois farouches. Les rires retenus ou forcés, les regards scrutateurs, les messes basses et les salutations d'une bruyante hypocrisie. Chacun se faisait le juge de son prochain, et au milieu à de cette cour féroce, Vladimir Proskoff paradait en roi. Heather souriait à chacun, riait au bon mot d'un héritier Volinsky, offrait une coupe de champagne à Walburga Black, complimentait ses nièces sur leurs tenues, ne lâchait jamais trop longtemps Lucius Malfoy des yeux, virevoltait parmi les invités avec une aisance que donne une éducation stricte. Au loin, le regard d'Owein lui brûlait la nuque. Elle résista avec peine à l'envie de s'enfuir le rejoindre dans un coin sombre du parc. Ce soir, elle n'avait pas droit à l'erreur. Ils auraient tout le temps, une fois de retour à Poudlard.

Écoutant distraitement Samuel MacMillan et un inconnu au teint cireux lui vanter l'incroyable travail de rassemblement et de coopération internationale opéré par son père au cours des dernières semaines, Heather perçut le regard moqueur de sa cousine, qui sirotait son champagne, un éclat sournois dans son regard glacé. Nephtys avait un prénom magnifique, aux consonances orientales, souvenirs des années que Stanislas Proskoff avait passé avec son frère aîné en Egypte. Pays d'une magie encore peu connue, d'une puissance sans limite. Là-bas, dans les confins du désert, on murmurait que les frères Proskoff avaient su réveiller des puissances insoupçonnées. Et de ce pouvoir à peine murmuré, Nephtys tirait une morgue furieuse. Elle avait le nez busqué de sa lignée, les pommettes saillantes et le regard perçant qui la faisait ressembler à un rapace. Comme Heather, elle marchait la tête haute, fière, balayant le monde de son regard hautain. Elle passait constamment ses longues mains de pianiste dans ses cheveux blonds, presque blanc, qui donnait à sa beauté froide un air d'étrangeté tout à l'opposé de la fougue flamboyante de sa cousine, à peine plus jeune. Comme les deux faces d'une même médaille, Heather et Nephtys étaient le feu et la glace, la terre et de le vent. Aux remarques acerbes, à la violence des mots, Nephtys préférait le méprisant silence, les sourires narquois et les soupirs ennuyés. Heather était les mots, qui crient, chantent, le rire qui éclate, là où Nehptys n'était que silence et musique, cette musique qu'elle jouait des heures durant à son piano dans cette solitude hautaine de celle qui se suffit à elle-même. Heather ne répondit pas à la provocation muette de son aînée. Viendrait le temps de lui faire ravaler sa fierté, dans l'intimité d'une chambre fermée, comme lorsqu'elles étaient enfants et que leurs mères devaient les séparer pour mieux soigner griffures et morsures que s'infligeaient les deux fauves de la nouvelle génération Proskoff. Nephtys et Heather s'étaient détestées au premier regard.

_Herbe verte, ciel azur, regard de glace et prunelles dorées. Tension palpable, prête à exploser. La plus jeune a les cheveux en bataille, une fougue furieuse et brûlante, elle rit d'un air victorieux, d'une méchanceté à peine voilée. À ses pieds gît un violon en morceau. Le bois a cédé comme face à un animal sauvage, la jeune sorcière en a encore des échardes plein les doigts. En face d'elle, c'est l'orage qui gronde, la mer prête à se soulever. Elle ne pleure pas son instrument brisé à tout jamais, elle s'est mordu les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas laisser rouler la moindre larme. Les mots qu'elle crache en russe fusent comme des couteaux, lames faites pour tuer. Heather pâlit alors qu'une flamme surgit, le feu s'élance, les livres s'embrasent, contes, poèmes, légendes, disparus, Heather se précipite, à pleines mains elle tente de sauver ses pauvres livres qui ne sont déjà que cendres, à pleines mains, elle crie, supplie, mais il est trop tard. Nephtys explose d'un rire sans joie. _

Heather avala une gorgée de champagne, contemplant les cicatrices nacrées qui n'avaient jamais disparues de ses mains avant qu'un rire la détourne de son amère réflexion.

Rire bruyant, condescendant. Ce genre de rire recouvrant tous les autres, imposant et dérangeant. Heather retint à grand peine une moue dédaigneuse. Elle savait désormais d'où Sirius Black tirait son rire insupportablement bruyant. Walburga Black était une femme forte, imposante, occupant tout l'espace autour d'elle, se faisant voir par une supériorité affichée. Elle avait le port de tête hautain que donne l'orgueil démesuré des vieilles lignées, des yeux sombres, farouches, qui dardaient sur autrui des regards d'une force surprenante. Le regard de Walburga Black, légilimens reconnue, était comme un couteau qu'elle enfonçait dans l'âme de son interlocuteur. Heather frissonna. La mère de Sirius Black ne lui paraissait pas être la personne la plus douce et aimante qui soit. Tout en suivant distraitement la conversation que sa mère menait poliment avec la cousine de Yaxley, Heather ne lâchait pas des yeux les époux Black, en pleine discussion avec les Malfoy. Deux maisons proches depuis longtemps, si bien que Anastazie Proskoff en était venue à soupçonner des velléités de fiançailles entre Narcissa Black – nièce de Walburga – et Lucius Malfoy. Mais à cet instant, Heather s'en souciait bien peu, absorbée dans le spectacle qui se jouait devant elle. Orion Black se tenait en retrait, aussi discret que sa femme était imposante. Homme petit, presque chétif, il avait cet air un peu maladif qu'on parfois les enfants de ces lignées trop fermées sur elles-mêmes, la faiblesse d'un sang gardé trop pur trop longtemps pourtant, lorsqu'il tourna son regard vers Heather, celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de frissonner devant l'intelligence maligne dont brillaient ses prunelles anthracites. Alors que la voix fière et froide de Walburga dominait la conversation, Orion Black se taisait, tout comme son fils. Heather avait parfois aperçu Regulus au détour des couloirs de l'école, mais jamais elle n'avait pu se faire une opinion tranchée sur cet adolescent solitaire. Il était de notoriété publique que Sirius haïssait son frère au delà du raisonnable – haine forgée dans le chagrin, sans doute – mais Regulus n'était pas le genre de garçon à s'attirer les foudres d'autrui. Discret, souvent plongé dans un livre, un manuel ou écoutant patiemment les grands discours de ceux qui l'entouraient, il ne paraissait pas être de ceux qui cherchent à être sur le devant de la scène. Derrière ses cheveux noirs en bataille qui lui retombaient en mèches folles sur le front, se cachait un regard fier, sûr de son intelligence. Un instant, Heather se demanda à quel point il était différent de son frère. Regulus adhérait-il à l'idéologie familiale, ou était-il simplement un très bon acteur. Aucune réponse ne sembla évidente, devant l'effacé mais calculateur Serpentard qui écoutait sans un mot sa mère discourir sur l'incompétence du Ministère, qui venait tout juste de refuser la proposition de loi de sa cousine, Araminta Meliflua, déclarant ouverte la chasse aux Moldus.

_Mais, Heather elle-même croyait-elle vraiment à l'idéologie de sa propre famille ?_

Elle n'eut pas le temps. Ni de réfléchir ni de répondre à sa propre question. Pas le temps, l'horloge s'était affolée, souffle coupé, doigts crispées et sourire entendu – masque de porcelaine sur poupée disloquée. Lucius Malfoy avançait vers elle, et Heather ne pouvait qu'affronter en silences les tempêtes de son cœur paniqué.

-Ah, Heather !

-Lucius, sourit celle-ci dans un hochement de tête entendu. Puis-je te proposer un verre ? Whisky brûlant, froide vodka, exquis nectar en provenance directe des forêts slovènes ?

Le grand blond accepta de bonne grâce un verre de vodka avec beaucoup de glaçons, avant d'entraîner la jeune fille à l'écart.

- Cette soirée est magnifique, ta mère fait les choses en grand, complimenta le Serpentard aux yeux de fer, alors qu'Heather luttait pour garder son masque d'impassibilité.

-Ma mère ne fait pas les choses en grand, Lucius, elle fait simplement les choses bien, rétorqua-t-elle avec une morgue froide qui fit étinceler le regard de son interlocuteur.

Lucius Malfoy était le genre d'homme qui aime qu'on s'oppose à lui, par simple plaisir de pouvoir anéantir progressivement toute résistance et l'impertinence de sa future fiancée lui apparaissait comme un défi à sa hauteur. Il engagea la conversation sur son nouveau poste au Ministère, qui l'amenait à côtoyer les plus grands noms du pays. Il ne doutait pas de pouvoir tirer beaucoup d'avantages des événements à venir, et de renflouer les caisses vides de la Maison Malfoy. Heather ne releva pas l'orgueil démesuré de celui qu'elle appellerait très vite son fiancé, fiancé qui la détaillait du regard sans scrupule. Il appréciait les formes généreuses de la jeune fille, lui qui n'aimait pas ces filles trop minces, fines comme des enfants. Il avait hâte du soir où Heather Proskoff, cette fille flamboyante aux allures de fauve, lui appartiendrait enfin toute entière.

- Tu dois savoir que ton père a fait des choses formidables pour notre cause, souffla le Serpentard en changeant de conversation. Il nous a beaucoup appris, et le maître est très content de ses services. Tu devrais en être fière, et ne plus te cacher chez les Gryffondors. N'ai plus peur d'afficher ce que tu ais, porte ton nom avec fierté, il est temps.

- Père ne me parle guère de ce genre de choses. M'en dirais-tu un peu plus ? sourit-elle en portant son verre de vin à ses lèvres.

- Je ne peux trop t'en dire, mais je peux t'assurer que les découvertes que ton père et ton oncle ont fait en Egypte nous ont beaucoup servi. Les Mages égyptiens avaient porté au plus haut point leurs recherches sur l'envoûtement, et leur contrôle de l'Obscur est sans égal. Ton père nous a beaucoup fait progresser dans cette direction. Et surtout, ton père a créé ceci.

Il remonta vivement sa manche, et la Marque apparue. Heather retint son souffle, espérant qu'il mettrait sur le compte de l'admiration son incapacité à parler. Sur la peau d'albâtre du Serpentard, la Marque des Ténèbres semblait absorber toute lumière, ondulant comme une bête. Pour la première fois, tout ceci devenait réel. Elle entendit à peine les derniers mots de Malfoy lui disant qu'elle ne devait en parler à personne, que son aide serait bientôt reconnue à sa juste valeur. Que dès leur mariage, leurs familles seraient liées à jamais, qu'ils deviendraient les plus proches serviteurs du Lord, les mieux récompensés à la victoire – certaine, évidemment. Elle réussit même à maintenir un sourire conquis lorsqu'il déposa sur sa main un baiser qui lui brûla la peau comme une morsure venimeuse. Lorsqu'il tourna les talons, elle parut reprendre enfin son souffle, calmant à grand peine les battements effrayés de son cœur. Et pourtant, au fond d'elle-même, quelque chose lui murmurait qu'elle avait aimé ça. Le pouvoir, le vice, le danger, le mal comme un grand éclat de rire cynique que rien ne pouvait faire taire. Et la petite voix s'intensifiait, toujours plus fort, lui imposant l'image de son bras droit marqué dès sa sortie de Poudlard – peut-être même bien plus tôt.

Elle serait peut-être Heather Malfoy, née Proskoff, avec le mal dans le sang.

Et le frisson qui la parcourut à cette idée n'était pas seulement un frisson de peur.

* * *

_Tadaaaaam ! Voilà voilà, j'espère que le rapprochement Owein/Heather vous a plu, j'avoue que je l'aime de plus en plus mon couple imprévu. Quant à Malfoy, cette histoire de mariage se précise, et les tentacules du mal ne vont pas tarder à se refermer sur Heather si elle ne part pas en courant. Vous en saurez davantage dans le prochain chapitre, qui sera un chapitre très "famille". _

_Merci encore d'être là, de suivre, de lire, d'ajouter à vos fav ou de commenter, chaque fois c'est un grand moment de bonheur, de savoir que cette fic est appréciée ! _

_Aimablement vôtre, _

_Hélène. _


	23. II - Chapter 3

_Bonjour, bonsoir, bonne lecture & petit blabla en fin de chapitre :)_

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : « Je l'émasculerai de mes propres mains. »**_

* * *

_**samedi 1er janvier 1978, Londres.**_

_« J'ai toute ta nuit dans les veines, ta saveur au bout de la langue, ton odeur sur ma peau. Ma nuit tatouée dans ta chair, tes songes noyés au creux de mes draps. Je crois que les murs eux-mêmes résonnent encore de nos souffles. La nuit n'aurait jamais dû finir, tu n'aurais jamais dû partir. »_

Heather posa sa plume sur la table de bois, relut rapidement les quelques mots écrits la hâte sur le parchemin avant de le rouler précautionneusement. Sifflant doucement, elle attira à elle sa petite chouette et lui fixa le rouleau à la patte.

« Owein Rhys-Meyer, Caerddyd, Pays de galles. Fais vite Petroushka! »

Dans un battement d'ailes, le hibou s'éleva dans le ciel tourmenté aux nuances gris d'orage de ce premier jour de l'année. Heather frissonna, une bourrasque glacée lui emmêla les cheveux – elle claqua la fenêtre. Les quartiers chics de Londres s'étendaient aux pieds du manoir comme une marée grise et froide. Elle n'avait jamais aimé Londres, sa bruine, sa surpopulation. Mais depuis que son père s'était impliqué dans de sombres projets, Londres lui était devenu un indispensable quartier général. Heather soupira. Dans le lointain, son hibou n'était plus qu'un petit point noir, s'effaçant dans les nuées, portant à un serpent quelques mots d'une louve énamourée, qui ne pouvait que lui dire qu'il lui manquait déjà.

Le jour se levait à peine, Londres se réveillait toute ankylosée d'une nuit de fête ininterrompue. La jeune fille s'étira de contentement. Sa nuit à elle avait été plutôt agitée, et la marque violacée qui s'étirait sur son cou en était la preuve la plus accablante. Dans le miroir finement ouvragé qui faisait face à la large fenêtre, son reflet lui sourit.

Sur son lit, des enveloppes déchirées, ouvertes à la hâte, des souhaits de bonne année. Lily, Alice, Frank, Alena. Quelques mots griffonnés à la hâte, durant le réveillon, et envoyé par les premiers hiboux de l'année. Heather enfila un pull à col roulé et noua négligemment ses cheveux .

Dans le vaste escalier d'apparat, le silence régnait. Heather ne put retenir un frisson tous les sortilèges du monde n'avaient jamais pu réchauffer l'atmosphère glaciale de cette maison. Sous ses pieds les dalles de pierre étaient froides comme la mort, et les murs suintaient d'humidité. Elle passa devant la chambre de son petit frère, dont la porte était close. Elle savait qu'il avait dû rentrer alors qu'elle dormait, quelques heures auparavant. Un large sourire éclaira son visage de poupée fatiguée. L'année commençait parfaitement bien.

Un silence religieux régnait sur le manoir Proskoff. Les elfes avaient travaillé jusqu'à l'aube pour effacer toute trace de la réception. Verres brisés, champagne renversé, canapés déchirés. Tout était à nouveau parfaitement ordonné et rutilant. Heather s'en moquait bien, au contraire, elle aimait les salons dévastés de lendemain de soirée, l'envers du décor qui en révèle bien davantage qu'un long discours sur les mœurs dépravées de ces noms illustres qu'on ne prononçait qu'avec crainte ou respect.

Pourtant, dans le petit salon attenant à la cuisine, des bribes de conversations lui parvinrent. Voix basses et rauques, qui lui arrachèrent des frissons, alors qu'elle mettait à chauffer de l'eau. Tachant de se faire la plus discrète possible, elle tendit l'oreille. Les voix étaient à la limite de l'inaudible, fatiguées comme après une nuit blanche passée à converser dans les âcres fumées de cigares et de cheminée. Elle ne put retenir un frisson, alors que l'intonation satisfaite caractéristique de Yaxley semblait faire le bilan d'une opération réussie. Son cœur rata un battement. Sur la table de la cuisine, la Gazette étalait sa une matinale. « Sanglant réveillon que fait le Ministère ? ». Quelque chose se noua au creux de sa poitrine.

Mais le soleil perça les nuages, et derrière la lourde porte de bois, les voix se turent. L'aurore éclaira Londres de ses doigts de rose, et les nuages éclatèrent en un camaïeu de couleurs pastels. Les idées noires de la jeune russe s'effacèrent d'elle-même, et quelque chose en elle refusa de se laisser abattre. Aujourd'hui était le premier jour de l'année 1978. A l'étage, Alexander dormait encore. Rien ne pourrait gâcher cette journée. Sifflotant un air moldu à la mode, Heather prépara le plus beau plateau de petit déjeuner dont aurait pu rêver un adolescent. Bacon, œufs brouillés, toast, muffins, thé brûlant recouvrirent le plateau, alors que Patti Smith résonnait dans sa tête. _Because the night belongs to lovers / Because the night belongs to us._

Elle traversa le hall, portant à bout de bras un plateau à l'équilibre précaire, alors que Ismène, en bonne chatte de compagnie, courrait après les pompons de ses chaussons. D'un coup d'épaule, elle poussa la lourde porte qui fermait la chambre d'Alexander.

« BONNE ANNEE PETIT FRERE ! »

Un coussin faillit renverser la théière, et un rire enfantin s'éleva du tas de couvertures qui recouvraient le lit à baldaquin. Non, décidément, l'année ne pouvait mieux commencer.

* * *

_**Samedi 7 janvier 1978, Londres.**_

Des odeurs de cannelle et de chocolat étaient sournoisement montées jusqu'à la chambre d'Alexander. Le garçon leva le nez de sa copie de métamorphose pour mieux apprécier ces irrésistibles saveurs sucrés. À côté de lui, derrière une immense et bancale pile de manuels et de parchemins, Heather mordillait avec application sa plume d'oie dans l'espoir de trouver une conclusion parfaite à son devoir de sortilèges. Le garçon regarda un instant sa grande sœur, ses yeux mordorés concentrés sur la magie de disparition, ses longs cheveux auburns retenus en un chignon lâche duquel s'échappaient quelques mèches récalcitrantes qu'elle rabattait inlassablement derrière ses oreilles. Il l'avait toujours trouvée belle, comme la plupart des gens. Élégante et désinvolte, sachant se mettre en valeur sans jamais en faire trop. Mais depuis quelques temps, il lui semblait trouver quelque chose de changé en elle. Elle brillait d'un éclat nouveau, d'une beauté sauvage, non bridée, comme une pierre brute, à l'opposée du diamant parfaitement taillé que leurs parents avaient tenté de façonner. Depuis sa fugue estivale, une flamme fauve s'était allumée dans les yeux de sa sœur. Et cela le fascinait autant que ça l'effrayait.

-Un problème, Alex ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle posait enfin le point final à sa dissertation.

Le jeune garçon eut un sourire entendu.

-Tu ne trouves pas qu'il serait dommage de ne pas faire honneur aux cookies maternels ?

Heather éclata de rire et d'un coup de baguette, ordonna parfaitement le désordre du bureau. D'une main tendre, elle décoiffa son petit frère, qui, levant les yeux au ciel, murmura une prière pour que sa sœur comprenne enfin un jour qu'il n'était pas une peluche. Ses yeux sombres brillèrent d'une joie enfantine, lorsqu'il dévala les escaliers pour atteindre le premier la cuisine où leur mère sortait les cookies du four. C'était le dernier jour de la jeune fille au manoir. Le lendemain, elle devait reprendre le Poudlard Express à la première heure. Une semaine avait passé comme l'éclair et au fond d'elle, Heather sentait la tristesse venir lorsqu'elle pensait qu'elle devrait dire au revoir à son petit frère pour plusieurs mois. Mais l'heure n'était pas aux plaintes, leur mère les avait gâtés.

Installés dans le salon, Heather et Alexander dévoraient goulûment les cookies brûlants que leur avait préparé Anastazie. Installée dans un profond canapé de cuir, alors que le feu craquait dans la cheminée, l'épouse de Vladimir Proskoff eut un doux sourire chargé de mélancolie. Ses yeux brillant s'attardèrent sur Alexander, ce petit être encore si chétif quelques mois auparavant, cet enfant faible et maladif, surprotégé par sa sœur, qui devenait un adolescent joyeux et fier, plein d'une intelligence fébrile et avide d'en savoir toujours plus. Elle admira ses yeux sombres, légèrement bridé, le visage rond et enfantin, où brillait pourtant l'éclat d'une singulière maturité. Elle sourit devant les cheveux noirs en bataille de son dernier né, au son de son rire si clair qu'il semblait pouvoir percer tous les nuages. Alexander n'était certes pas l'héritier fort et arrogant dont rêvait son époux, mais il était son enfant, son garçon unique et chéri. Anastazie Proskoff sentit son cœur se serrer. Car les enfants grandissaient, bien plus vite que ce que ne voulaient bien le voir leurs parents. Ils grandissaient pour mieux leur échapper, et son aînée en était la preuve vivante.

Heather se léchait avec application les doigts, savourant jusqu'à la dernière miette de pâtisserie, écoutant son frère lui conter ses exploits en métamorphose à Durmstrang. Anastazie sentait bien, que sa fille lui échappait. Elle l'avait pressentie bien des années auparavant, qu'elle voudrait un jour goûter à la liberté que lui avait caché ses propres parents. Et Anastazie n'était pas dupe, elle n'ignorait pas qui avait couché dans les draps de sa fille, le soir du Nouvel an. Cela aurait été sujet à scandale dans la plupart des familles telles que la leur, mais Anastazie Proskoff avait préféré laisser le choix sa fille. Peut-être serait-ce pour elle le seul moment de sa vie, où elle pourrait jouir pleinement de cette liberté d'être et d'aimer. Si elle devait épouser Lucius Malfoy, Anastazie Proskoff savait que sa fille perdrait tout libre-arbitre. Autant la laisser en profiter. Pourtant, une petite voix dans sa tête lui murmurait qu'une fois que sa fille aurait compris le trésor qu'était cette liberté, jamais elle ne se laisserait enfermer par les attentes parentales. La mère qu'elle était se souvenait fort bien de la fille qu'elle avait été auparavant, de sa soif de liberté et du scandale qu'avait été son mariage. Elle s'était battue pour vivre sa vie, et elle espérait secrètement que sa fille en ferait de même.

Heather entendit la porte claquer, et le pas rapide et léger de son père résonner sur les dalles de pierre. Son cœur s'affola un instant, comme à l'évocation d'une vieille peur, mais Vladimir Proskoff souriait. D'un vrai sourire, que sa fille ne lui avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Elle sentit ses muscles tendus se relâcher. Sifflotant un vieil air russe, son père se servit un café, avant de s'asseoir à côté de sa femme, une main sur sa cuisse. Anastazie eut alors un rire bref et clair, qui résonna sous les hauts plafonds comme un appel au bonheur. Heather comprit alors que sa mère aimait son mari d'un amour irrationnel, indicible, d'un amour qui avait occulté tout le mal, tout le danger qui pouvait entourer un tel homme. Et lorsqu'elle vit cette étrange lueur briller dans les yeux clairs de son père, Heather comprit que cet homme aimait encore sa femme, à sa manière froide et brutale, mais sincère. Alors qu'il interrogeait son fils sur ses leçons, sur la Bulgarie, sur son séjour à Venise, sa fille sentit dans son corps se répandre une douce chaleur. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, la famille Proskoff existait à nouveau, au delà du noir, de la guerre et de la douleur.

* * *

_** Dimanche 8 janvier 1978, Londres. **_

C'était la fin des vacances. Heather soupira en bas de l'escalier de pierre. Elle avait dit au revoir à son petit frère, fait descendre sa lourde malle. Sa mère la serra fort contre elle, un sourire un peu triste sur son visage de porcelaine. Heather baissa les yeux. Le chauffeur attendait à la porte. Le ciel était d'un gris presque blanc annonçant la neige, les nuages galopaient à travers les cieux comme poursuivis par la colère d'une quelconque divinité. Le sol était humide et glissant, alors qu'elle gagnait le portail du manoir sans se retourner. Quelque chose murmurait en elle qu'elle ne remettrait plus jamais les pieds ici. Dans la rue, les arbres dénudés ployaient sous les assauts d'un vent impétueux. C'était un dimanche gris et triste comme souvent à Londres. Un dimanche d'adieu.

Dans sa tête tourbillonnaient les fabuleuses images de ces quinze derniers jours. Tout n'était-il pas plus simple lorsqu'elle était sage et obéissante ?

La vapeur emplissait le quai 9 ¾ de la gare King's cross. Partout, des cris, des larmes, des rires, des embrassades, des adieux déchirants et des mères au bord de l'hystérie. Où qu'elle regarde, des conseils, des larmes contenus, des promesses d'écrire et des hiboux agitant leurs ailes dans des cages exiguës, rajoutant au brouhaha ambiant. Heather haussa les épaules, elle n'avait personne à qui dire au revoir, aucun conseil à recevoir. Sur son épaule, calée dans son écharpe rouge et or, Ismène enfonçait ses griffes dans sa cape pour ne pas tomber, feulant comme un chat sauvage dès qu'une petite main essayait de lui gratter les oreilles. Silencieusement, la jeune fille se fraya un chemin à travers la foule compacte, espérant atteindre au plus vite le compartiment où l'attendaient certainement déjà Frank et Alice.

Alors elle le vit. Grand et fier, surplombant la foule avec cette supériorité nonchalante qui le caractérisait, Owein Rhys-Meyer regardait passer les filles comme on salive devant un buffet. Heather étouffa un juron en russe, alors que malgré elle, son cœur ratait un battement. Quelque chose éclata en elle, une jalousie brûlante alors que les images de leurs dernières nuits s'imposaient à elle. Elle le savait pourtant, elle avait accepté ce qu'il était sans essayer de le changer. Owein Rhsy-Meyer était le plus grand séducteur de Poudlard, celui dont rêvaient plus ou moins consciemment toutes les filles de l'école, et celles qui n'en rêvaient pas n'étaient que celles qu'il avait humiliées sans un mot, bafouées d'un regard, moquées d'un sourire. Elle le savait, comme toute créature féminine de cette école mais qu'il lui échappe, elle ne le tolérerait pas. Fébrilement, Heather lança sa valise dans le train, alors que le regard du Serpentard s'accrochait enfin à elle. Il eut un sourire sincère, elle se contenta d'un regard glacé.

Ça piétinait dans le couloir, chacun cherchant à atteindre le premier compartiment vide. Heather grogna quelques injures et ne s'empêcha pas de bousculer quelques deuxièmes années, avant de tomber sur le compartiment où l'attendait Frank Londubat. Avec un soupir de soulagement, Heather posa ses affaires sur la banquette et referma la porte derrière elle.

-C'est la guerre cette gare ! S'écria-t-elle le souffle court, alors que Frank, débonnaire comme à son habitude s'était levé pour l'embrasser bruyamment sur les deux joues.

-Bonne année Heather! Sourit-il. Lily est partie rejoindre les autres Préfets, je commençais à me sentir seul.

Heather haussa un sourcil interrogateur, alors qu'il l'aidait à caler sa malle dans le filet.

-Alice n'est pas encore arrivée ?

-Tu la connais, jamais à l'heure, répondit-il de son ton enjoué. Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas qu'elle rate le train celle fois !

Heather éclata de rire, alors que déjà, Ismène se roulait en boule sur la banquette. La cohue du couloir s'éloignait peu à peu, alors que le train s'ébranlait enfin. Heather ne jeta pas un regard au quai vide à présent, où ne restaient plus que quelques parents inconsolables accompagnés d'enfants en bas-âge qui pointaient sur le train un index envieux. Eux aussi un jour, iraient à Poudlard. Alors que derrière les carreaux, la ville disparaissait peu à peu, Frank sortit un coffret en bois de son sac.

-Cadeau de Noël, murmura-t-il les yeux brillants.

Les rires filtraient à travers la paroi de bois des différents compartiments. Le train filait à toute allure à travers la campagne verdoyante, et Heather regardait avec attention son ami placer les pièces finement ouvragées sur l'échiquier. Frank était sans doute le seul Gryffondor de sa connaissance à être enthousiasmé par un vieil échiquier en bois retrouvé dans le fin fond d'un grenier. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps d'entamer la partie, que la porte du compartiment s'ouvrait violemment.

-Enfin ! J'ai fait tout le train pour vous trouver !

Alice apparut, les joues rouges, le souffle court, traînant derrière elle sa lourde valise. Heather sourit et se leva prestement pour embrasser la grande brune aux cheveux courts, dont les yeux brillaient de joie à l'idée de retourner à Poudlard. La jeune russe l'aida à ranger ses affaires, et sourit en pensant que ce trajet serait bien différent de son dernier retour de vacances.

Et le voyage s'écoula tranquillement, journée suspendue alors que le train filait à travers la campagne anglaise dans des panaches de vapeur. Alice s'était vite perdue dans un traité d'Astronomie, rêveuse aux cheveux ébouriffés que Frank dévorait des yeux alors qu'il battait Heather à plate couture aux échecs. Lily ne les rejoignit que tard, les yeux brillant de colère à l'évocation de Serpentards s'en prenant à de jeunes Poufsouffles. Mais le rouge qui lui était monté aux joues n'était certes pas dû aux serpent, Heather l'avait bien compris, lorsqu'elle avait entendu le rire de James Potter dans le couloir.

* * *

La Grande Salle se faisait l'écho des centaines de voix enthousiastes qui narraient leurs vacances. Au plafond, le ciel magique était aussi clair qu'une chaude nuit d'été, et les étoiles éclairaient si fort la pièce que les bougies elles-même devenaient inutiles. Le directeur s'était rassit dans toute sa grâce de vieillard, alors que la directrice des Gryffons jetaient aux Maraudeurs des coups d'œil courroucés. Sans s'en soucier, James Potter et Sirius Black se lançaient adroitement un Rapeltout dérobé à une élève de Serpentard de cinquième année qui les fusillait du regard depuis sa table, alors qu'elle contait visiblement ses malheurs à son Préfet-en-chef.

Heather se resservit de ratatouille, savourant le plaisir de cette dernière soirée de vacances entourée de ses amis. Frank débattait férocement avec Pettigrow de stratégies aux échecs, alors que Jill et Hannah rapportaient à leurs compagnes de dortoir les derniers potins. Sans arriver se concentrer sur les révélations de la petite blonde sur l'équipe de Quidditch des Serdaigles, Heather sentit soudain un regard lui brûler la nuque. Se retournant vivement, son regard croisa celui, dur et moqueur, de son enseignante. Erynia Selwin la fixait éhontément depuis la table des professeurs, et ses yeux d'une clarté pâle brillaient d'un étrange éclat. Heather frissonna.

-Heather ? Tu m'écoutes ?

Sursautant, la jeune russe se retourna vers une Alice Smith interdite, dont le regard émeraude formula une question évidente.

-Cette prof me fait froid dans le dos, murmura Heather en réponse à sa question muette.

D'un geste du menton, elle désigna leur professeure de défense, et Alice acquiesça en silence. Personne n'avait encore réussi à apprécier leur enseignante. Froide, brillante, puissante, effrayante elle était tout cela et bien plus encore. Bien des premières années pleuraient en sortant de son cours, et seuls quelques rares Serpentard avaient assez d'orgueil pour ne pas baisser les yeux devant son regard de glace. Mais Heather n'y porta pas longtemps attention à côté d'elle, Lily avait l'air triste des mauvais jours.

La Préfète en chef des Gryffondors n'avait pas touché à son assiette. Dans sa main, un papier froissé, lettre lue et relue maintes et maintes fois, comme si elle espérait que son contenu pouvait en changer à chaque nouvelle lecture. Pourtant, les mots n'avaient pas bougé, mordants et froids, tranchant une vieille amitié que la vie avait décidé de briser.

_« Lily, il faut se rendre à l'évidence. Nous n'étions pas faits pour être amis. Mieux vaut en finir là. Il n'y aura pas de miracle pour nous, nous ne sommes pas plus forts que les autres. Severus. » _La rousse serra le poing avec colère comment pouvait-il lui faire ça ? Lâchement, un parchemin déchiré glissé dans sa poche, pas un mot, pas un regard. Juste l'intolérable silence de l'être cher qui s'en va sans se retourner. Lily retint dignement le sanglot qui lui nouait la gorge. Pourquoi verserait-elle une larme de plus pour cet imbécile ? La Grande Salle se vidait, chacun se pressait pour regagner le confort d'une salle commune ou d'un dortoir. Mais Lily ne réagit pas aux appels d'Heather qui finit par baisser les bras pour monter au septième étage. Elle ne réagit pas non plus à Potter, qui dut se résoudre à assurer son devoir de Préfet-en-chef seul. La jolie rousse ne daigna se lever que lorsque la table des Griffons fut vide, et que l'écho des pas de ses amis se fut dissipé dans les étages supérieurs. Comme une automate, elle se leva et se dirigea vers les escaliers, son esprit s'enfuyant bien loin des sombres et humides couloirs de Poudlard. Derrière elle, le regard sombre de Severus Rogue brillait d'une tristesse inavouée.

Lorsque Lily regagna son dortoir, les rideaux du lit de sa meilleure amie n'étaient pas tirés. Heather ne posa aucune question, et la prit dans ses bras comme on réconforte un enfant perdu. La jeune russe n'était pas bête, elle avait bien vu le regard fuyant de Rogue, et les yeux pleins de larmes de la Préfète au dîner. Si Lily ne lui avait pas fait jurer le contraire, sans doute Heather serait-elle allé expliquer sa façon de penser au Serpentard.

* * *

_**Mardi 10 janvier 1978, Poudlard, Ecosse**_.

La Salle Commune de la tour Gryffondor était étrangement vide, pour une fin de journée. Enfoncée dans un confortable fauteuil au moins centenaire, Heather bénissait la neige qui tombait à gros flocons depuis l'aube, attirant tous les élèves dehors pour d'interminables batailles de boules de neige et autres gamineries. En son for intérieur, elle sourit, se rappelant fort bien le plaisir qu'elle avait pris à de telles enfantillages quelques jours auparavant. En face d'elle, Frank mordillait sa plume avec application, sans que cela ne l'aide à formuler correctement la conclusion du devoir de sortilèges qu'il devait impérativement rendre le lendemain matin, pour rattraper sa dernière note catastrophique. Il était à peine dix-sept heure, et pourtant il faisait terriblement sombre dans la pièce. Dehors le monde se teintait d'un brouillard givrant qui effaçait tout relief. Sans lever les yeux de son manuel avancé de métamorphose, Lily agita sa baguette pour augmenter la puissance des lampes. Heather sourit. Il n'y avait que Lily Evans pour avoir cherché et appris par elle-même un sort aussi pragmatique, pour ne pas avoir à se lever et à régler manuellement l'intensité des lampes pendant des révisions.

-A quoi penses-tu ? Lui demanda soudain Alice, enfouie sous une montagne de couverture. Tu parais totalement ailleurs.

-Je pense à mes vacances, admit Heather sans détour, et son sourire un peu niais était explicite.

Alice éclata d'un rire clair, sachant pertinemment ce qui occupait les pensées de son amie. La rumeur était devenue une vérité communément admise au sein du château, et les gens semblaient s'y être pour la plupart habitués – hormis les Maraudeurs. Owein Rhys-Meyer et Heather Proskoff étaient en passe de devenir le couple le plus charismatique de Poudlard. Heather sourit, le Serpentard lui avait donné rendez-vous dans la Salle sur demande après le repas. Comme une enfant, elle sentait son cœur s'affoler à cette simple idée.

-Tu l'aimes beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ?

-Sûrement beaucoup trop, souffla Heather. Ce n'est pas mon genre pourtant, ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure en évitant le regard trop perçant d'Alice.

-Profite tant que tu le peux, ma louve. S'il te fait du mal comme il a fait aux autres, je l'émasculerai de mes propres mains.

Lily parut outrée devant une telle grossièreté de langage, mais n'eut pas le temps de répliquer. Les Maraudeurs entraient dans la pièce, parlant haut et fort sans se soucier de déranger qui que ce soit. Lupin prit place dans un canapé, mais Black refusa de s'asseoir et entraîna ses amis à sa suite.

-Montons, les gars, l'air est décidément trop vicié ici.

Heather préféra ne pas relever. Chaque jour les provocations de Black à son encontre se faisait plus violentes. Paradoxalement, son nouveau statut amoureux lui donnait droit à la reconnaissance de biens d'autres gens. Cet après-midi même, Rosier l'avait saluée cordialement, imité par Regulus Black. Lorsqu'il lui avait souri de son air narquois si caractéristique, Sirius avait bien failli les frapper tous les deux. Sans l'intervention rapide de Pettigrow et de Londubat, l'infirmière aurait eu bien des patients pour un retour de vacances ! Au fond, Heather se demandait si cette soudaine sympathie vipérine ne tenait pas plus à la rumeur -fondée- de ses fiançailles prochaine avec Lucius Malfoy, qu'à sa relation présente avec le Préfet-en-chef de Serpentard.

* * *

Après un joyeux repas au cours duquel Heather se régala de voir Black se faire joyeusement gifler par une Poufsouffle visiblement exaspérée par sa drague pour le moins pesante, la jeune russe retourna en hâte à son dortoir pour se changer, avant de se diriger vers la Salle sur demande. Un pincement au cœur la prit pourtant, lorsqu'elle entendit ses amies partir pour la réunion de leur professeure de Défense. Tous avaient accepté sa proposition, et allaient se préparer à entrer activement dans la résistance. Seule Heather n'avait encore rien décidé. La veille au soir, les trois amies en avaient longuement parlé, et les craintes d'Heather quant à son frère avaient paru tout à fait légitimes à Lily. Alice, plus féroce et tranchée dans ses opinions, avait été plus sèche, mais respecterait son choix quel qu'il soit. Heather avait soupiré de soulagement. Aurait-elle été capable de la même compréhension, si leurs rôles avaient été inversés ? Elle en doutait fortement.

Au septième étage, dans la salle sur demande devenue nid d'amour, Rhys-Meyer l'attendait, appuyé au mur de façon désinvolte, un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

-Tu es en retard, remarqua-t-il alors que son regard glissait sur la jeune Gryffondor.

Heather ne répondit pas, et la porte claqua derrière elle. Chassant toute autre pensée de son esprit et lui sauta sauvagement dessus.

-J'ai attendu ce moment pendant dix jours, souffla-t-elle alors qu'ils basculaient dans un océan de coussins.

La nuit leur appartenait, peu lui importait le reste.

* * *

« _mercredi 11 janvier 1978_

_ Manoir Malfoy, Whitsire, Angleterre_

_ Heather, _

_ Il me semblait convenable de te présenter mes vœux de bonne année, tout en en profitant pour faire davantage connaissance. J'imagine que cette dernière année te demande beaucoup de travail pour obtenir tes ASPIC, mais je pense que tu trouveras le temps de me répondre tout de même. _

_ Tout avance très vite ici. Les préparatifs vont bon train, nos partisans sont de plus en plus nombreux. Je suis certain que tu seras heureuse d'apprendre que nous sommes plusieurs à travailler au Ministère. C'est de là qu'il nous est le plus aisé d'influer sur les décisions importantes. _

_ J'ai entendu bien des rumeurs sur toi, et l'une d'elle, non des moindre, m'a tiré un sourire. On dit que tu sors avec l'héritier Rhys-Meyer. Je ne peux te blâmer, je suppose que la compagnie des Gryffondors toute la journée doit être particulièrement pesante, et si j'écoute les dires de ma cousine, Rhys-Meyer a une certaine réputation auprès de la gente féminine. Je ne saurais pourtant trop te conseiller de te méfier de lui. Les Rhys-Meyer vont là où ça les arrangent, et ne sont guère connus pour la transparence de leurs opinions. Ne laisse pas ce puéril serpent se servir de toi, tu me décevrais. Et je me permets par la présente de te rappeler le marché qui a été passé entre nos deux familles. J'aimerais obtenir de toi un accord écrit et signé. Je sais que les filles sont très sentimentales sur ce genre de décisions, mais ne traîne pas trop pour me faire parvenir ta réponse. D'ici là, je fermerai les yeux sur ta minable histoire de cul avec Rhys-Meyer. _

_ A très vite, _

_ Lucius Malfoy. » _

Seul dans le dortoir Gryffondor, Sirius Black s'ennuyait ferme. Exclu du cours de sortilèges, il parcourait distraitement la Carte du Maraudeur, cherchant une mauvaise blague à faire avant le retour de ses camarades. Mais la plupart des élèves étaient en cours, et rien ne semblait sortir de l'ordinaire. Le Gyffondor soupira. Un point isolé dans la volière attirant son regard, et un sourire carnassier étira son beau visage. La Proskoff allait devoir apprendre à ne pas circuler seule et sans défense dans les couloirs.

La volière était vide, en ce milieu de journée. Le ciel était d'un gris presque noir, le vent faisait gémir les hauts arbres de la Forêt, toute proche. Heather ricana, résistant à l'envie de déchirer le parchemin froissé. Déjà Lucius Malfoy laissait tomber les masques. Sous ses mots transpirait son désir de contrôle, sa possessivité orgueilleuse et violente. La jeune sorcière sentait tout son être se révulser face à cet homme qui voulait faire d'elle son jouet. Si elle avait suivi ses instincts, elle aurait brûlé cette lettre et répondu par une Beuglante que l'héritier Malfoy n'aurait jamais pu oublier. Mais elle n'était pas seule au milieu de l'échiquier politique. Elle ferma douloureusement les yeux, se rappelant le sourire d'Alexander. Son frère avait changé, mais il restait l'être le plus cher à ses yeux. Heather ne pouvait purement et simplement le laisser tomber, tourner les talons et se détourner de sa famille. Elle ne pouvait laisser Alexander aux griffes de son père et de Karkaroff. Face à eux, il n'avait pas les moyens de se défendre elle avait bien vu, au cours des vacances, que les leçons biens apprises de son directeur ne correspondaient pas – pas encore – à ce qui brûlait au creux de son cœur d'enfant. Car malgré son intelligence hors norme et ses grandes capacités, Alexander était un enfant, naïf et influençable. C'était à elle, à elle seule, de le préparer aux horreurs du dehors. Livré à lui-même, Alexander deviendrait le pion de Karkaroff, un Lucius Malfoy en devenir. Ou Vladimir Proskoff le briserait.

Pas de compromis pour les héritières de grande famille, pas de choix possible. Pas d'échappatoire, juste à acquiescer poliment, en silence à l'homme qui lui dirait « Je vais briser ta vie. » Avec plaisir, je vous en prie.

* * *

_Voilà voilà. Alors ce chapitre c'est rien que pour **HayaDesdemona**, parce qu'elle m'a laissé plein de supers trop cools commentaires et que ça fait carrément du bien. Et aussi pour **Mimi70**, qui a bien compris que plus longs sont ses commentaires, plus vite je publie la suite ! Bref. Merci. Je vous aime. _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, que je ne me suis pas trop dispersée, entre Owein-l'amoureux-transi, Lucius-le-grand-méchant-loup, Sirius-le-fou-furieux-toujours-prêt-à-taper-sur-Heather, ma super Alice qui prend davantage d'importance et que j'aime beaucoup, Lily qui ne peut pas être super forte tout le temps, Rogue qui fait quelques petites apparitions même si je l'oublie parfois et la famille Proskoff qui peut être sympathique, parfois. _

_Bref. A très vite pour la suite, je vais passer ma soirée à écrire je crois. _

_Amoureusement vôtre, _

_Hélène. _

_PS : ça y est, ça y est, je vais prendre mes billets d'avion pour le Népal & la Thaïlande. Roulement de tambours. _


	24. II - Chapter 4

_Namaste. Juste pour vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, et petit blabla en fin de chapitre :)_

* * *

_**Partie II Chapitre 4. **_

_**« Je voudrais que tu sois capable de me dire qui tu es. »**_

* * *

_**mercredi 11 janvier 1978, Poudlard, Ecosse**_.

Heather relisait la lettre de Lucius Malfoy pour la troisième fois, tremblante d'un mélange de sentiments qu'elle ne parvenait pas à distinguer les uns des autres. L'envie la tenaillait de répondre de façon cinglante à l'ancien Serpentard pour lui faire ravaler sa morgue, et lui faire enfin comprendre qu'elle n'était pas un bout de viande qu'il pouvait malmener à sa guise. Mais sa raison lui dictait d'attendre de pouvoir répondre calmement, et de repousser l'échéance fatidique de l'engagement. Elle savait, que ces quelques mots décideraient de toute sa vie. Accepter était une chose, l'écrire en était une autre. Une lettre écrite et signée de sa main l'emprisonnerait pour toujours entre les mains de Lucius Malfoy. Toute entière à ses amères réflexions, elle s'apprêtait à quitter la volière, lorsqu'une haute silhouette lui barra la route. Elle n'eut nul besoin de lever les yeux, et serra les poings.

-Qu'est-ce que tu trafiques seule ici en pleine journée, Proskoff ? Tu as décidé que tu étais trop bien pour le cours de métamorphose ?

Le ton était moqueur, et sous l'expression narquoise de Sirius Black perçait une profonde colère, une envie de faire mal à tout prix qui tira à Heather un sourire cynique.

-Par Merlin, Black, n'essaie pas de me faire croire qu'un crétin tel que toi, qui penses que les règles ne s'appliquent pas à sa petite personne, s'offusque de mon absentéisme.

Fusillant le Gryffondor du regard, elle fourra vivement la lettre dans sa poche, et s'avança vers les escaliers. Mais déjà le bras fort du garçon lui barrait le passage, alors que ses yeux brillaient d'un intérêt nouveau.

-Tiens, tiens, qu'avons-nous là ? Mademoiselle la Vipère aurait-elle des petits secrets ?

Heather ne fut pas assez rapide, et d'un _accio_ narquois, Black avait triomphalement attrapé la lettre froissée de Malfoy. À peine avait-il pu en lire l'en-tête que la baguette d'Heather était pointée sur sa gorge, si proche que les étincelles rouges et or qui s'en dégageaient lui brûlèrent la peau. La voix de la russe était froide, tranchante, détachant distinctement chaque syllabe avec une fureur glaciale qu'il ne lui avait jamais vue.

-Lâche immédiatement cette lettre, Black. Je ne me répéterai pas.

-Oh, mais c'est qu'elle mordrait ! La petite Proskoff a peur que je ne fourre le nez dans ses morbides occupations ? Ne crois tu pas que je sais ce qu'il y a dans cette lettre ? Te faire sauter par Rhys-Meyer ne te suffit donc pas, il te faut aussi écarter les cuisses devant la blondasse ?

Sous la moquerie perçait le mépris, et jamais Sirius n'avait aussi bien mis en application les leçons de condescendance maternelle. Heather appuya un peu plus sa baguette sur la gorge de son adversaire, ne lui laissant pas la moindre chance de bouger sans se brûler davantage aux étincelles de plus en plus fortes qui lui léchaient la peau.

-Black, si je pouvais, je t'égorgerais ici même, et une armée d'elfes de maisons ne pourraient effacer les tâches de sang sur les murs. Seulement, le misérable véracrasse que tu es ne mérite pas que je risque Azkaban pour te faire taire.

Elle avait récupéré la précieuse missive d'un geste vif, réprimant à grand peine l'envie de faire ravaler ses insultes une bonne fois pour toute à Black. Le Maraudeur ne paraissait pas effrayé le moins du monde, le même sourire narquois éclairant son visage à l'élégance aristocratique, et ses cheveux sombres lui retombant devant les yeux ne dissimulaient pas la lueur de haine qui les animait.

-Je me demande qu'est-ce que tu as fait aux Choixpeau pour être envoyée à Gryffondor, cracha-t-il alors qu'elle relâchait la pression de sa baguette. Ni morale ni courage, tu n'es qu'une vipère lâche et servile, juste bonne à courir après les miettes de pouvoir qu'ils te laisseront. Je crois que même les putes de l'Allée des Embrumes sont plus respectables que toi.

-Et mon poing dans la gueule, tu le trouves respectable ?

Sirius n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle mettrait sa menace à exécution. Heather n'avait certes pas une force de frappe incroyable, mais le choc le fit heurter le mur et il étouffa un juron. Il s'empara de sa baguette et cingla l'air, envoyant la jeune fille heurter le mur opposé. La même haine féroce déformaient leurs visages, la même cruauté exacerbée, une violence bestiale.

-Qui es-tu pour me juger, Black ? Rien qu'un fils pourri gâté, traître à son sang, trop lâche pour faire face à son nom, tellement lâche que tu as laissé le soin à ton petit frère de ramasser les pots cassés, siffla-t-elle alors que la paille de la volière s'enflammait sous son mouvement de poignet.

Les oiseaux s'enfuirent dans un battements d'ailes, offusqués de ce tapage.

-Ne-parle-pas-de-ce-que-tu-ne-connais-pas, articula-t-il avec rage, alors que d'un contre sort il éteignait le début d'incendie. Je t'interdis de parler de mon frère ! Tu n'as pas la moitié du courage que j'ai eu pour faire ce que j'ai fait, jamais tu ne seras capable d'autre chose que de baisser les yeux, dire oui et écarter les cuisses pour servir les intérêts paternels !

Mais la colère l'aveugla, et son sort d'entrave fut rapidement esquivé. Il ne vit pas venir le sort de désarmement, et sa baguette vola par la fenêtre. Heather, haineuse et essoufflée, eut un petit sourire victorieux.

-Je me demande bien sur quoi est bâtie ta réputation, siffla-t-elle. Même pas capable de mener à bout un duel.

-Crois-tu que j'ai besoin de ma baguette pour te faire ravaler tes insultes ?

Il se jeta sur elle, et cette fois elle ne put l'esquiver, alors qu'il déchargeait à coups de poings le flot de haine qu'elle avait libérée. Avec peine, Heather se défendait, griffant, mordant, esquivant tant bien que mal les assauts du Gryffondor de plus en plus violents. Un instant, la peur s'empara d'elle, et elle crut qu'il allait la tuer. Au fond des prunelles anthracites du Gryffondor éclatait une haine dure et implacable, née d'un chagrin bien trop grand pour s'exprimer autrement que par la violence. Avec peine, elle agita sa baguette, et son adversaire fut immobilisé par le maléfice d'entrave. Lentement, Heather se redressa, s'appuyant au mur pour ne pas tomber. La tête lui tournait, elle sentait confusément le goût âcre du sang dans sa bouche. Hébétée, elle pointa sa baguette sur Sirius, qui sentait les effets du maléfice s'estomper, mais elle hésita, et retint son geste. Abaissa son bras.

-Dégage, Black, dégage ! hurla-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, à la limite de l'hystérie.

Le Gryffondor lui lança un regard noir avant de tourner les talons et de dévaler les marches de l'escalier. Heather se sentit au bord de la crise de nerfs, et un _aguamenti_ lui permit d'éviter de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Owein. Elle devait aller voir Owein. Si Lily la voyait dans cet état, leur directrice de maison serait forcément mise au courant, et c'est Heather qui avait commencé la première. Une lettre à ses parents les informant de son exclusion temporaire était la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin. Les cachots. Il fallait qu'elle descende aux cachots.

* * *

Le couloir menant à la Salle Commune des Serpentards n'avait jamais été très bien éclairé, et en cette fin d'après-midi la lumière paraissait plus terne que jamais. A quelques pas de l'entrée des cachots, des rires résonnaient dans l'obscurité. Rhys-Meyer, Rogue et Rosier semblaient trouver l'expression des trois Poufsouffles qui leur faisaient face particulièrement réjouissante. Rogue tenait à la main leurs baguettes avec un sourire moqueur, et Rhys-Meyer essuya négligemment quelques tâches de sang de ses phalanges. Un des Poufsouffles saignait du nez, et un autre avait une large ecchymose sur la joue. Rosier éclata d'un rire gras, alors que son Préfet-en-chef lui demandait s'il ne s'était pas fait mal aux mains. Puis le sourire d'Owein disparut, et il fusilla les Noirs & Ors du regard. S'avançant vers eux, il murmura d'une voix doucereuse et terrible.

-Je ne crois pas avoir besoin de vous conseiller de vous tenir à carreau, siffla-t-il. On ne crache pas impunément sur le dos des Serpentards.

Ne lui répondirent que des regards à la fois haineux et effrayés. Chancelante, Heather s'appuya au mur, sentant ses poings se serrer à la vue d'une telle scène.

-Vous avez fini de jouer aux cons, oui ? s'exclama-t-elle furieusement en s'avançant à leur rencontre, son attitude rendue étrange pas la capuche qui lui dissimulait le visage. Ça y est, vous vous êtes prouvés que vous êtes bien des hommes, des vrais ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à régler vos problèmes à coups de poings dans la gueule ? Quelques baffes et hop ! Dignité retrouvée ?

Crachant sa colère devant les six garçons stupéfaits, elle prit des mains d'un Rogue ahuri les trois baguettes et les lança vivement à leurs propriétaires légitimes.

-Allez, dégagez les Poufsouffles, et ne vous aventurez plus dans ces couloirs pourris.

Les trois sixièmes années ne se firent pas prier et déguerpirent sans demander leur reste, alors que le Préfet-en-chef, sentant la tempête Heather prête à tout balayer sur son passage, faisait signe aux deux autres de faire de même.

-Proskoff, je peux savoir ce qui te prends ? Souffla-t-il en l'entraînant à sa suite dans la Salle Commune des Verts & Argent.

Son éclat de colère passé, la Gryffondor sentit un vertige la prendre, et elle se rattrapa au bras d'Owein sans répondre. Black avait décidément la main lourde. L'énervement dans les yeux de Rhys-Meyer se transforma vite en inquiétude. La Salle Commune était quasiment vide, mais il la fit monter jusqu'au dortoir, désert à cette heure de la journée. Verrouillant la porte, il abaissa le capuchon de sa cape pourpre et eut un mouvement de recul. Une large ecchymose bleutée s'étalait sur sa joue gauche, son nez saignait, probablement cassé, et elle peinait à garder son œil droit ouvert.

-Heather, qui est le connard qui a osé te faire ça ? murmura-t-il en la faisant asseoir sur son lit en désordre.

-Pour que tu ailles lui casser la gueule à lui aussi ? Répliqua-t-elle férocement. J'en ai marre que vous ne soyez pas capable de retenir vos pulsions guerrières. Il n'y a pas assez de morts, au dehors ? Pas assez de sang versé ? Vous ne pouvez pas juste rester une une indifférence polie, c'est trop vous demander ? J'en ai marre, Owein, marre !

Le Préfet-en-chef en chef comprit que la colère d'Heather ne lui était pas vraiment adressée, et doucement, l'attira contre lui. Heather tremblait comme une enfant, les yeux brillants de larmes, rendue confuse par la douleur.

-Il faut que tu te calmes, Heather. C'est fini. C'est fini, personne ne va te faire de mal, je suis là, c'est fini. Je n'irai pas casser la gueule à Black – ne me mens pas, je sais que c'est lui – parce que je suis certain que tu lui as correctement refait le portrait aussi. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là, il faut que tu pleures maintenant.

Roulée en boule contre lui, Heather céda enfin, laissant rouler des larmes silencieuse le long de ses joues. Jamais Sirius Black ne sut à quel point il l'avait blessée, et l'ennemie mortelle qu'il s'était faite par la même occasion.

Lorsque Heather rouvrit les yeux, rires et bribes de conversations montaient depuis la Salle Commune des Serpentards. Tout était calme dans le dortoir, la lune brillait à la fenêtre, il devait être tard.

-Ne t'en fais pas, le repas n'est pas encore fini, sourit Owein en s'asseyant sur le lit. Comment te sens-tu ?

La jeune fille passa avec crainte la main sur son visage. Le contact de ses doigts n'éveilla pourtant nulle douleur, et elle jeta à Owein un regard surpris.

-Hé, je suis à la tête de la Maison la plus bagarreuse de Poudlard ! Il a bien fallu que j'apprenne à jouer au médicomage un petit peu. J'ai guéri ton nez du mieux que je pouvais, et avec cet onguent, ta lettre aura complètement dégonflé d'ici quelques heures. Mais pour les bleus, j'ai peur qu'il te faille faire appel à une pro du maquillage, ajouta-t-il d'un air désolé.

Heather se perdit dans la contemplation de ses yeux émeraudes. C'était la première fois qu'il avait devant elle cet air contrit, sincèrement navré. Elle sourit doucement, et l'attira contre elle.

-Merci, souffla-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Owein la regarda, cette tigresse apprivoisée qui avait pris cet effrayant contrôle sur lui, cette fille qui se battait à coups de poings pour venir s'effondrer en larmes entre ses bras, comme si Heather devait mettre un point d'honneur à toujours être là où on ne l'attendait pas. Il parcourait du regard ce visage qui hantait ses nuits depuis le premier jour, ces tâches de rousseur enfantines, le nez busqué, qui garderait une légère trace de sa dernière fracture, les lèvres carmins. Inspirant à fond, il dit enfin ce qu'il tournait et retournait dans sa tête depuis qu'elle s'était endormie.

-Tu sais, je sais que tu n'as pas aimé ce que tu as vu dans le couloir tout à l'heure. Je le sais, et je ne vais pas te faire l'affront d'essayer de trouver une explication qui te satisfasse. Parce qu'il n'y en a pas. C'est ce que je fais, c'est ce que je suis. Je défends mon rang. Je ne changerai pas, même pour toi, Heather. Mais, si tu veux me parler, de ce qui te tracasse – parce que je le vois bien que quelque chose te préoccupe, tu sais que je peux tout entendre.

Heather laissa passer un instant de silence, les yeux ouverts sur le dortoir en désordre, à peine éclairée par la lampe de chevet d'Owein.

-Permets-moi d'en douter, souffla-t-elle enfin, comme pour elle-même.

-C'est à propos de Malfoy, c'est ça ? soupira-t-il.

Elle sembla hésiter, hochant la tête comme pour nier, mais acquiesçant dans le même mouvement. Owein n'insista pas.

-Je ne t'en voudrais pas, si tu décides de suivre les vœux de ta famille, Heather. Mais s'il te plaît, ne gâche pas le peu de temps que nous avons à penser à lui. S'il te plaît.

Elle se retourna vivement vers lui, et la lueur qui brillait au fond de ses yeux mordorés lui coupa le souffle. Ses lèvres s'emparèrent fébrilement des siennes, et ses mains s'aventurèrent sous sa chemise.

-Je te le promets, souffla-t-elle alors qu'il allumait un brasier au creux de son ventre.

* * *

Il était tard lorsque Heather regagna la Tour Gryffondor. Lily l'attendait de pieds ferme dans la Salle Commune déserte, sa chevelure flamboyante brillant dans les dernières lueurs du foyer. Jetant un coup d'œil aux ecchymoses de sa meilleure amie, elle soupira.

-Quand ni toi ni Black n'êtes venus en métamorphose, et que j'ai vu l'état de ce crétin au dîner, j'ai tout de suite compris. Comment tu te sens ?

-Mieux, grâce à Owein, répondit Heather en se lovant dans un fauteuil.

Lily observa un instant le visage tuméfié, illuminé par un sourire qu'elle aurait volontiers qualifié de niais si elle n'avait pas craint les foudres de son amie.

-Une Proskoff amoureuse, on aura tout vu décidément !

-Est-ce la Lily Evans prête à succomber au charme de James Potter, qui ose me juger ? répliqua malicieusement Heather en lui lançant un coussin dessus.

-Je ne parlerai qu'en présence de mon avocat ! se récria la Préfète en chef, les yeux brillants.

Les joues de Lily étaient rouges pivoines, et dans l'escalier menant au dortoir, James Potter se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas hurler de joie.

« _Je ne sais pas pourquoi toi. Je ne comprends pas, et je m'en moque. Il a été décidé que ce serait nous, pour quelques temps, à peine quelques mois. Parfois j'ai envie de prendre ta main et de courir sans me retourner. Laisser derrière nous les horreurs du monde, t'aimer sans avoir rendre de compte à quiconque. T'aimer toute la nuit, toute la journée, toute la vie. Je sais que c'est naïf. Parfois il y a un gouffre entre nous. Comme une mer grise et froide qu'aucun bateau ne peut traverser. Mais tu tends la main, tu m'embrasses, et tu jettes un pont sur l'océan, et je t'appartiens. Je t'appartiens enfin. »_

* * *

_**jeudi 12 janvier 1978, Poudlard, Ecosse.**_

Les Maraudeurs profitaient d'un rayon de soleil avant leur cours de sortilèges, Sirius et James se lançant des boules de neiges sous les yeux amusés de Remus, qui faisait réviser à Peter son interrogation d'Histoire de la Magie. Une voix impérieuse les stoppa dans leur élan, et le Préfet-en-chef en des Serpentards n'y alla pas par quatre chemins. D'un geste vif de sa baguette, il désarma simultanément les quatre Gryffondors. Son visage fermé trahissait une rage effrayante, et Sirius n'eut pas le temps de réagir quand il le plaqua violemment au sol. Rosier et quelques Serpentards à la carrure impressionnante empêchèrent les trois autres de s'interposer.

-Ecoute-moi bien, Black, parce que je ne le dirai pas deux fois. Oses encore une fois t'approcher d'Heather, lui adresser la parole, ou même lui parler. Oses même ne serait-ce que poser ton regard sur elle, et tu regretteras d'être né. Après ce que je te ferai subir, tu ramperas à mes pieds pour m'implorer de te tuer, et je le ferai sans le moindre état d'âme.

Sirius aurait probablement répliqué d'un ton narquois, s'il n'avait lu au fond des yeux du Serpentard cette envie dévorante à grand peine contenue de l'abattre sur le champ. Il acquiesça silencieusement, et Owein se releva prestement. Tendant leurs baguettes aux Maraudeurs dans un sourire narquois, il s'inclina avec impudence.

-Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable journée !

* * *

Heather avait passé la soirée à attendre leur retour, lisant distraitement un roman de Kundera qui finit par lui tomber des mains. Le ciel était clair et froid, illuminé d'étoiles à n'en plus pouvoir les compter. Elle replaça quelques bûches dans la large cheminée, ravivant les braises en se tâchant les mains de suie. Elle avait toujours aimé ça, le contact du bois, la chaleur douce de l'âtre, l'odeur si caractéristique propre à chaque espèce. Dans les canapés, quelques troisièmes années gloussaient sans lui prêter attention. Riez mes jolies, riez tant que vous pouvez, avant que l'ombre ne vous engloutisse à votre tour, songea-t-elle amèrement. Ismène jouait sous le tapis d'un rouge passé, sous le regard circonspect d'une vieille chouette perchée sur l'épaule de sa propriétaire, absorbée dans _Hiéroglyphes et logogrammes magiques_. Heather eut un petit sourire en coin, elle aussi avait dû se plonger plusieurs soirées de suite dans ce vieux livre à la reliure de cuir doré. Si l'animosité de sa maison à sa encontre n'avait pas été si forte, sans aucun doute aurait-elle pu davantage apprécier l'ambiance chaleureuse de sa Salle Commune. Le passage s'ouvrit soudain, la tirant de ses réflexions. Les Maraudeurs parurent, sans Pettigrow, suivis de près par Lily et Alice, dont les sourires ravis étaient éloquents. La réunion de Selwyn avait dû être plus qu'intéressante. Heather garda un air impassible, et regarda monter les trois garçons sans un mot. Sa fureur contre Black n'avait fait qu'empirer, et l'idée qu'il puisse se rapprocher de ses amies au cours de ces cours particuliers la mettait proprement hors d'elle.

-Bonne nuit les filles, sourit Potter en agitant la main. A demain !

Lily lui adressa un petit sourire avant de se retourner vers sa meilleure amie dont elle avait immédiatement remarqué l'air renfrogné.

-Proskoff, arrête de faire la gueule, soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. On dirait une gamine !

-Excuse-moi de ne pas apprécier de vous voir fricoter avec ce crétin consanguin, cracha-t-elle en désignant d'un mouvement du menton les escaliers menant aux dortoirs des garçons.

-Et excuse-moi de ne pas apprécier de te voir sortir avec un stupide Serpentard raciste et égoïste, répliqua la jolie rousse du tac-au-tac, faisant taire son amie. C'est bon, on peut discuter maintenant ?

Heather sourit, déposant les armes, et Alice s'emmitoufla dans une couverture alors que la Préfète-en-chef leur servait du thé.

-Tu sais qu'on n'a pas le droit de tout te raconter, commença Alice. Ce n'est pas contre toi, en plus tu as été invitée la première fois dont tu es plus privilégiée que la plupart des autres.

-Je m'en doute, répondit Heather. Je ne vous blâme pas. Vous me direz ce que vous pouvez, et ne répondrez à mes questions que si vous le voulez. Mais avant, je voudrais que Lily, tu me re-confirmes pouvoir me jeter un sort de scellement de souvenir.

La rouquine blêmit légèrement, mais hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Elle ne garantissait cependant pas la puissance de son sort.

-Tu crains toujours les manigances de ton père ? Chuchota Alice dont les yeux brillaient d'une lueur plus grave qu'à l'ordinaire.

-Plus que jamais. Tout s'accélère, et je ne saisis pas clairement ce qu'il attend de moi. Et si ce n'est pas mon père, plus tard ce sera Malfoy. Autant m'y préparer dès maintenant.

-Bon alors, tous étaient présents, les mêmes que la dernière fois, sauf la Serpentard dont j'ai oublié le prénom. Et toi, ajouta Alice avec un regard entendu. Selwyn nous a beaucoup parlé des objectifs de la résistance, mais pas réellement du rôle qu'on aurait à y jouer. J'imagine que tout cela se jouera plus tard, lorsque nous serons tous majeurs et diplômés, en fonction des risques que nous serons prêts à prendre. Pour l'instant, je crois qu'ils se bornent à des missions de protection, ils mettent à l'abri les cibles potentielles, sécurisent les maisons, des choses comme ça.

-Mais, l'interrompit Lily, connaissant notre glaciale enseignante, je me doute qu'elle se borne à lancer des sortilèges de protection sur des maisons. Elle avait le nez cassé aujourd'hui. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que la résistance ait une sorte de branche armée, dont elle ferait partie. Tu sais, les journaux ont parlé d'une attaque de Mangemorts sur une grande avenue moldue, déjouée par une poignée de civils héroïques. Quand les Aurors sont arrivés, deux Mangemorts les attendaient pieds et poings liés, ils n'ont eu qu'à lancer des Oubliette sur tous les moldus présents. Et les héroïques sauveurs avaient disparus. Quant aux deux prisonniers, ils étaient incapables de pouvoir les décrire.

-Oui, mon père en a parlé pendant les vacances, il n'avait pas l'air très content, ricana Heather.

Lily et Alice se jetèrent un regard furtif, comme soudainement mal à l'aise à l'idée d'œuvrer directement contre les agissements du père de leur meilleure amie.

-Bref, pas mal de théorie aujourd'hui, reprit Lily en passant une main nerveuse dans sa chevelure de feu. On doit se revoir une fois ou deux par semaine. Elle veut nous préparer de façon intensive, d'abord en nous apprenant les bases de l'Occlumencie, puis on travaillera sur la récolte d'informations, le camouflage.

-Elle veut faire de vous des espions? demanda Heather en fronçant les sourcils.

-On ne sait pas trop, je crois qu'elle espère qu'on se découvrira nous-mêmes cette vocation, répondit Alice en haussant les épaules. Après je crois qu'elle veut surtout nous préparer psychologiquement, nous expliquer les fondements de la guerre, nous aider à lire à travers les lignes des informations officielles, ce genre de choses. Et elle nous a dit que notre entraînement au duel, en cours, était amplement suffisant.

-Je suis d'accord avec elle, grogna Heather en se souvenant de l'attaque de Black, la veille, dont elle portait toujours des marques jaunâtres sur le visage.

Lily sourit doucement, et après un sort de souvenir scellé emprisonnant cette discussion dans les méandres de la mémoire d'Heather, la discussion partit sur des choses plus futiles, et le rire d'Alice, si clair et évanescent, ne put que réconforter ses deux amies.

Alors que la jeune russe montait se coucher, elle s'immobilisa soudain. Alice et Lily la regardèrent d'un air interrogateur.

-Les filles, commença-t-elle d'une voix hésitante. Je... je ne suis pas très douée pour ce genre de truc. Mais... je voulais vous dire merci. Je sais que la situation est un peu bizarre. La résistance, Owein, mon père, la guerre. Merci d'être là, avec moi, malgré tout ça.

-Tu sais, Heather, répondit Alice avec un sourire très tendre, nous avons vu bien avant toi le bon qui se cache derrière ton foutu caractère. Lorsque tu arrêteras d'en douter, tout sera bien plus simple.

-D'ici là, compléta Lily, on sera toujours là pour t'aider à ne pas faire trop de bêtises, et à prendre la bonne décision. Et puis, avec un peu de chance, tu entraîneras ton joli Serpentard avec toi du bon côté de la ligne.

Dans son lit, Heather s'endormit sans peine, comme bercée par les paroles rassurantes de ses amies. Elle avait beaucoup de chance.

* * *

_Le froid. Le froid comme un étau se resserrant chaque minute davantage, comme pour la briser, la disloquer et laisser au vent le soin d'éparpiller les débris de son corps. Elle tremblait, elle tremblait, implorant en russe, chuchotant qu'on vienne la chercher, qu'on ne la laisse pas dehors avec les loups. Elle n'était qu'une enfant. Elle n'était qu'une enfant et le ciel était noir, sans le moindre éclat de lune pour éclairer les grands arbres et les ombres mouvantes. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, et elle se blottissait contre le tronc à l'écorce rassurante, fermant les yeux pour faire disparaître l'horreur de sa situation. Elle avait peur, une peur blanche et étouffante lui montait du fond du ventre pour l'emprisonner toute entière. Les loups, les loups seraient bientôt là. _

_ -Maman, Maman, reviens, je serai sage, c'est promis, je serai sage. _

_ Au loin, les loups hurlaient, de ces cris transperçant l'obscurité, comme un éclat de rire froid. Ils étaient là pour elle. Alors elle s'enfuit à toute jambes, tournant en rond entre les silhouettes sombres des arbres, espérant fuir sa propre peur, mais les hurlements la poursuivaient, ils ne cessaient jamais et la tête lui tournait. Elle s'effondra au sol. _

_ -Papa, Papa, je promets, je ne dirai plus de vilaines choses, je serai sage, je serai sage... _

Heather se réveilla en sursaut, tremblante et en sueur, comme revenue d'une course folle dans la forêt. Pourtant, c'était bien son lit, c'était bien Poudlard, la tour Gryffondor et les respirations calmes de ses camarades. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Rien d'autre qu'un souvenir oublié. Heather alluma fébrilement la bougie de sa table de chevet, et la lumière douce la rasséréna. Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Quel être abject pouvait laisser sa propre fille errer de nuit dans le froid, à la merci des loups ? Que pouvait une gamine contre les ombres des forêts de Russie ?

Et comment avait-elle pu oublier ? Si souvent pourtant, si souvent punie. Pour un mot de trop, le dos pas assez droit, un pas de danse raté, un gâteau dévoré avec trop de gourmandise, une robe tâchée ou un refus d'obtempérer. Heather frissonna dans le noir. Toutes ces nuits perdue dans le noir, toutes ces nuits à fuir devant une peur qui la possédait toute entière. Toute ces nuits passées à attendre le jour, le rayon de soleil sur la neige grise de ses cauchemars. Mue par une impulsion subite, Heather se leva, enfila un gros pull en laine et descendit à la Salle Commune. Il était tôt encore, l'aube viendrait plus tard hors de question de se rendormir pourtant. Les hurlements des loups résonnaient à ses oreilles.

La lettre fut achevée rapidement. Quelques mots, quelques lignes à peine. Un appel à l'aide, ou un besoin pressant d'un regard extérieur. Petrouchka n'aurait aucun mal à trouver Alena, même au fin fond de la Pologne. La petite chouette s'envola dans les premières lueurs de l'aube, et les lions de la Tour s'éveillèrent doucement. Heather fila sous la douche avant de se faire devancer par Hannah.

* * *

_« dimanche 15 janvier 1978, 03h14 du matin. _

_ Galway, Irlande. _

_ Heather, _

_ Ta lettre n'a fait que renforcer le besoin que j'avais de te parler. Il est urgent que nous nous voyions. Il se passe des choses graves, à Prague, que j'ai quitté en décembre. Je ne peux t'en dire plus ici, j'ai peur que cette lettre tombe entre de mauvaises mains. Roman va bien, il t'embrasse. _

_ Voyons-nous dans dix jours, aux Trois Balais à Pré-au-lard. _

_ Réfléchis bien d'ici là, petite louve. Je sais la toile qui se tisse autour de toi. Lorsque nous nous verrons, je voudrais que tu saches me dire qui tu es._

_ Alena, toujours tienne. »_

La lettre écrite à la hâte, dans un curieux mélange de tchèque et d'anglais, plongea Heather dans de sombres réflexions. Alena n'était pas du genre à donner dans le mélo-dramatique. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer à Prague, pour en faire partir celle qui voulait étudier à fond les pièges de l'Obscure magie pour mieux la combattre ?

Abandonnant la bibliothèque où Alice et Frank pataugeaient dans leurs études de Runes, Heather sortit dans le parc. Des dizaines de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Alena avait toujours su poser le doigt là où ça faisait mal, poser les questions auxquelles on n'avait aucune envie de répondre – parce que c'était bien trop effrayant. Le vent avait chassé les nuages de ses derniers jours, et le froid s'était emparé de Poudlard. Machinalement, la jeune russe se dirigea vers le lac, dont la surface gelée étincelait au soleil. Beaucoup d'élèves y patinaient dans des éclats de rires, qui glissèrent à la surface de la conscience d'Heather sans la déranger dans ses pensées. Ils n'avaient ni la pression des BUSES, ni des ASPICS, tandis que tous les cinquièmes et septièmes années s'étaient enfermés à la bibliothèque dès l'ouverture.

Qui était-elle ? La question se posait enfin en termes clairs et précis. Qui avait-elle envie d'être ? Elle s'assit sur le sol froid, adossée contre le tronc large d'un grand chêne. Ferma les yeux. Alena avait besoin d'une réponse, et Heather aussi.

_Elle a quatre ans, peut-être cinq. Elle a quatre ans, et les larmes gonflent sous ses paupières. Son père la regarde avec mépris. Elle ne se tient pas assez droite, jamais assez droite. La claque la fait tomber sur le carrelage froid. « Si tu n'es pas assez appliquée, le grand méchant loup viendra te chercher. » Elle a quatre ans, et passera six heures cachée sous son lit, morte de peur dans le noir. _

_ Elle a six ans. Elle éclate d'un rire suffisant, au sein du jardin d'enfant. Sa nurse regarde ailleurs, Alexander fait la sieste au soleil. Elle a six ans et sa volonté d'enfant fait s'envoler les feuilles mortes, tourbillonner les nuages de poussières autour de cette jeune Cracmole qui la regarde avec des yeux effrayée. Elle aime ça, du haut de ses six printemps, elle aime cette lueur affolée dans ses prunelles sombres, elle aime le pouvoir, parce qu'il ne faut jamais subir celui des autres. _

_ Elle a sept ans, elle se tient déjà très droite, altière comme on le lui a appris. Cours de maintien, cours de danse, habilleuses et préceptrices toujours derrière son dos. Elle a sept ans, et on lui répète à l'envi. Être la plus belle, la plus gracieuse, marcher comme une reine, tout est dans la souplesse et la lenteur, le regard fier et dur, le sourire poli et effacé. Ne pas faire de vagues, jamais. Elle a sept ans, elle veut plaire, plaire à son père qui lui sourit parfois, et lui raconte des histoires devant le feu de cheminée. _

_ Elle a huit ans, elle devient grande, elle toise le monde avec morgue, elle ne parle pas beaucoup, elle apprend à composer le masque. Elle a bien trop peur du noir, de la forêt au fond du parc. Elle apprend patiemment ses leçons, parle déjà trois langues, danse avec classe, accueille les invités importants avec toute la rigueur de l'étiquette russe. _

_ Elle a neuf ans, ils courent dans la neige, elle a neuf ans et elle veut bien être encore une enfant. Alexander est tout frêle, mais il sait beaucoup de choses, alors elle l'écoute lui parler du ciel et des étoiles, de la course des nuages contre le vent et des différentes espèces d'arbres de la forêt. Heather frissonne, un peu. _

_ Elle a dix ans, elle s'interpose, c'est la première fois. Elle a dix ans, elle s'interpose entre les grandes mains de son père et ce petit frère qu'elle aime plus que tout. Le rire est froid, tranchant, Vladimir accepte de punir la sœur pour les erreurs du frère, Heather ne pleure pas, elle est grande, Alexander s'enfuit. _

_ Elle a onze ans, elle a onze ans et a bien appris ses leçons. Heather ne se mêle pas aux élèves de sa maison. Méprisante et taciturne, elle ne veut rien avoir à faire avec les Sangs Impurs. Elle n'est pas violente pourtant, pas provocante. Bien sage en binôme avec Lily Evans pour la métamorphose, passionnée avec Rogue en potions, indifférente avec cette si talentueuse Serdaigle en sortilèges. Heather côtoie les gens mais ne les laisse pas passer ses barrières. Elle aime le silence et les étoiles, elle ignore le reste du monde et dévore tous les livres qui lui tombent sous la main. Parfois, certaines lectures l'interrogent, mais elle est bien jeune encore, pour comprendre ce que ces questions impliquent réellement. _

_ Elle a douze ans, elle a douze ans et elle commence à attirer les regards. Elle aime ça, les sentir glisser sur elle, sur sa démarche aristocratique qu'elle travaille avec application. Se tenir droite, rentrer le ventre, menton haut et regard fier. Ne pas marcher trop vite, ne pas fuir devant la foule. L'affronter avec une insolente indifférence. _

_ Elle a treize ans, elle change d'école, le tchèque lui va bien. Elle découvre les jeux de pouvoir et l'hypocrisie féminine. Et il y a Roman, Roman lui apprend les règles du jeu pour mieux les transgresser. Il a cette capacité folle à tout prendre avec le sourire. Rire, rire de tout beaucoup trop fort avant que la vie ne se joue de leur destin. Heather sort de sa coquille, sa fierté si longtemps travaillée éclate au grand jour. Elle devient ce qu'elle a été préparée à être, apprend à rendre coup pour coup. Sa confiance en elle et en ses leçons bien apprises grandit. Elle provoque, se moque, jamais ne fait tomber le masque. Sur l'immense scène de sa vie, Heather ne rit que pour se moquer, ne sourit qu'avec méchanceté, elle mord avec les mots, touche souvent juste, se drape dans son orgueil d'héritière fortunée. Et dans les bras de Roman, elle reste une petite fille, avec le monde à ses pieds. _

_ Et le temps passe, Heather grandit, Heather lit et réfléchit de plus en plus. Parfois des élans lui viennent qu'elle ne comprend pas, alors elle les écoute et devient quelqu'un d'autre, juste pour un instant. Heather prend sous son aile la douce et timide Léthée dont se moque toute l'école, Heather montre les crocs pour la défendre. Heather écrit à son frère, chaque semaine, Heather recueille un chaton abandonnée au froid de l'hiver et sourit de cette petite vie à protéger contre vents et marées. Heather grandit, va au devant de choix qu'elle n'aurait jamais envisagé. Mais sa famille demeure le centre de son existence, Alexander, sa mère, le vieux Stan et les Noël de trêve. Elle n'est pas prête à abandonner tout ça. _

Elle rouvrit les yeux. Le soleil baissait dans le ciel. Trop de souvenirs engloutis par les marées du temps. Pourtant, c'était bien ce qu'elle était. Une héritière appliquée, apprenant bien les leçons. Froide et impassible, égoïste et solitaire, insolente face au monde et obéissante envers son père. Mais était-ce ce qu'elle avait envie d'être ?

* * *

_Et voilà, un chapitre plus long que d'habitude, j'espère que vous avez apprécié. Comme d'hab', merci beaucoup à Mimi70 et HayaDesdemona, merci aussi à Summer Daughter, vos commentaires me motivent grave. _

_Les choses s'accélèrent pour Heather, déchirée entre toutes ses contradictions. Sirius devient complètement fou, mais rassurez-vous, la plupart du temps il est normal, beau, gentil, drôle et tout et tout hein. Mais Heather lui fait péter un câble, le pauvre. De nouveaux éléments sur le passé d'Heather, pour expliquer un peu ce qu'elle est, et comment elle l'est devenue. Je sais pas si j'ai bien réussi à faire passer ça, mais je veux montrer qu'elle a mérité toutes ses qualités ; elle n'a pas une démarche féline et sensuelle de façon innée, elle n'est pas méchante par hasard, elle ne parle pas trois langues juste par génie personnel, de même qu'elle n'est pas bonne élève juste par talent. Je vois les familles Sang Purs comme des familles où on apprend, on travaille dur pour mériter ce qu'on est. La danse, les langues, le talent en cours, le maintien, la beauté, le détachement, le mépris, tout ça s'apprend. Je ne sais pas si j'ai été très claire, bref. _

_Sinon, _lisez _**Parle leur de batailles, de rois et d'éléphants de Mathias Enard**, c'est un petit bijou. Et **Le ciel sera mon toit, d'Eric Valli**, que je suis sur le point de finir. Un super récit de voyage, très beau, très juste, très humain, et très merveilleux (oui, bon, le fait que je parte visiter l'Himalaya dans moins d'un mois influe sur mon amour immodéré pour ce livre, j'avoue). _

_Et pour finir, si vous deviez partir deux mois à l'autre bout du monde, quel(s) bouquin(s) emporteriez-vous ? _

_A bientôt tout le monde, _

_Affectueusement vôtre, _

_Hélène_


	25. II - Chapter 5

_Bonjour, bonsoir, salutations. Comme d'habitude, petit blabla en fin de chapitre. Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

_**Partie II Chapitre 5. **_

_**"Ne préférerais-tu pas attirer l'amitié des gens plutôt que leur haine ?"**_

* * *

_**samedi 21 janvier 1978, Poudlard, Ecosse.**_

La bibliothèque était déserte. Littéralement. Seule Mademoiselle Pince somnolait vaguement sur son bureau recouvert de livres et de parchemins assez hétéroclites, et Heather sourit. Pour la première fois de son existence, elle jeta un regard compatissant à l'infâme bibliothécaire, qui malgré son jeune âge, paraissait déjà aigrie et asséchée comme un vieux parchemin, et s'installa confortablement à cette même table que lui avait désignée Lupin, le premier jour de l'année. Il était dix heures passées, le match Gryffondor/Serdaigles avait dû commencer. Calmement, la jeune russe sortit son manuel de Runes anciennes, alors que les clameurs du match montaient jusque sous les larges fenêtres de la bibliothèque. Le ciel était d'un bleu intense. « Visibilité parfaite, pas de vent, temps idéal pour voler » songea-t-elle tout en allant chercher un dictionnaire pour sa traduction. Alors qu'elle relisait les quelques notes prises sur le texte qu'elle avait à traduire et à rendre pour lundi suivant, elle repensait au petit-déjeuner. Elle était arrivée de la Salle Commune des Serpentards en retard, à peine coiffée, et sous le sourire goguenard d'une Alice déjà habillée de pied en cap aux couleurs de sa maison. Mais Heather n'avait aucune envie d'assister au match. Le Capitaine l'avait virée de l'équipe un mois auparavant, la faisant se désintéresser totalement du sort du Tournoi. Peu lui importait à quelle maison échoirait la Coupe cette année, et pourtant le sourire victorieux de Black l'avait mise hors d'elle.

« Ne triomphe pas trop, crétin, sans moi vous avez bien peu de chances de gagner ce match. »

Sa voix avait claqué froide et tranchante, sous les regards courroucées de l'ensemble de la tablée, mais déjà elle regagnait le dortoir, savourant par avance le calme de cette mâtinée. Et Potter avait intérieurement soupiré, sachant pertinemment que cette garce avait raison. Évidemment, le détachement de la russe était en partie feint. Voler lui manquer, cruellement, et elle n'avait guère pu profiter de son _Foudroyant_ durant les vacances. Potter avait sans doute eu raison de la contraindre à quitter l'équipe, leur collaboration n'étant plus possible, sous l'influence qu'il était de la haine de son meilleur ami. Pourtant, même Turner, pourtant peu proche de l'attrapeuse, avait protesté, certaine qu'aucun remplaçant ne saurait mieux qu'elle leur assurer la victoire. Mais Potter était entêté, et rien ne le fit changer d'avis. Heather referma le lourd dictionnaire dans un claquement sourd, faisant sursauter la bibliothécaire somnolente sur sa montagne d'ouvrages poussiéreux. De son écriture la plus aristocratique, elle entreprit de rédiger sa traduction, alors que la clameur baissait dans le lointain. Bientôt midi, l'heure de la victoire pour l'une ou l'autre des maisons. Mordillant nerveusement sa plume, Heather sentait sa concentration s'envoler. Dans une semaine elle verrait Alena aux Trois Balais. Et elle n'avait toujours pas de réponse à lui donner.

* * *

_« Samedi 21 janvier 1978, _

_ Tour Gryffondor, Poudlard, Ecosse. _

_ Lucius, _

_ Je te dirais bien que je suis navrée d'avoir mis si longtemps à te répondre, mais tu ne me croirais pas, et tu aurais raison. Les filles doivent apprendre à se faire désirer, que veux-tu. _

_ Comme tu l'as si justement deviné, la dose de travail s'intensifie, les ASPICS approchent bien plus rapidement qu'on ne le voudrait. Rien d'insurmontable, je te rassure. Slughorn m'idolâtre tout simplement, et mon Optimal en potions est déjà parfaitement acquis. Le reste suivra, je n'en doute pas._

_ Comme tu l'as si bien dit, je vais prendre un peu le temps de peser mes mots pour rédiger ce serment d'engagement. N'y vois aucun outrage, les filles doivent bien se laisser aller à un peu de sentimentalisme mièvre parfois. Du coup, d'ici à ce que tu me passes cette bague de fiançailles au doigt – bague valant son pesant de Gallions, si ce n'est pas une bague familiale, j'insiste – je te conseille d'éviter les petits commentaires désagréables sur ma vie sexuelle trépidante (ou pas, d'ailleurs). Je ne suis pas une petite fille sage, mais tu n'es pas un saint, mon cher, et je ne me permettrai pas l'ombre d'un commentaire sur ta relation si terriblement ambiguë avec ce cher Jared Flint. _

_ Mortellement tienne, _

_ Heather E. C. Proskoff. »_

* * *

Les couloirs bruissaient des rumeurs les plus folles. Traversant les petits groupes au sein de tout le château, la Préfète-en-chef saisissait au vol bribes de conversations et regards brûlants. Comme l'avait prédit Heather, l'équipe Rouge & Or n'avait pas pu sortir victorieuse de cette rencontre. Lorsque l'attrapeur Serdaigle avait saisi le Vif d'Or, un dernier but _in extremis_ avait permis d'égaliser. Du quasi jamais vu à Poudlard. Les poursuiveurs Gryffondors avaient montré un acharnement hors du commun pour compenser les faiblesses de leur nouvel attrapeur, marquant coup sur coup, surprenant constamment leurs adversaires par une multitude de feintes parfaitement exécutées. Duncan, McConnor et Potter avaient mené un jeu acariâtre, ne laissant aucune chance à leur adversaire. Mais le Vif d'Or avait amené aux Bleus & Argent un total de cent cinquante points, ajoutés aux trois malheureux buts marqués par leurs poursuiveurs dépassés par la défense agressive d'une paire de Turner féroces, envoyant des Cognards avec une hargne inédite dès les premières minutes de jeu, Serdaigle avait perdu son meilleur poursuiveur. Travail complété par un Cooper remarquable, bloquant le Souaffle dans des figures parfois assez hasardeuses On avait sauvé les meubles, avait grimacé Frank. Mais l'honneur des Rouges & Or était sauf, ils étaient l'équipe à battre.

La voix d'une Alice survoltée, commentatrice des matchs depuis deux ans maintenant, résonnait avec force dans la tête de Lily. «_ Et Jonathan Riley va se saisir du Vif.. victoire aux Serd.. PAR LES COUILLES DE MERLIN ! Potter a marqué ! Potter a marqué LE but, le dernier, l'ultime, le plus beau ! GRYFFONDOR EGALISE ! Cent quatre-vingt partout ! Bon Dieu Potter, si je n'étais pas folle amoureuse de Frank je te violerais à même ce terrain de Quidditch ! » _La jolie rousse étouffa un rire alors qu'elle arrivait aux portes de la bibliothèque. McGonagall, émue aux larmes par l'exploit de ses joueurs, en avait oublié de sermonner les dérapages quasi-hystériques de la commentatrice. Un match qui resterait gravé dans l'Histoire de Poudlard, songea-t-elle en poussant les lourdes portes de la bibliothèque désertée de ses élèves. Au même moment, une voix acerbe la fit s'arrêter net.

-Tiens, la parfaite préfète, Lily sainte nitouche, siffla Williams, de Poufsouffle. C'est la grande pote de cette salope de Proskoff, qui écarte les cuisses à n'importe qui n'importe où.

-Trente points en moins pour Poufsouffle, répliqua Lily sans même prendre la peine de se retourner. Et la prochaine fois c'est un rapport doublé d'une retenue, pauvre idiote, ajouta-t-elle férocement.

Heather mettait le point final à sa traduction, lorsqu'une Lily encore rouge de colère se laissa lourdement tomber à ses côtés. La russe haussa un sourcil interrogateur face à l'énervement manifeste de sa meilleure amie.

-Rien d'important, dit cette dernière en passant une main désinvolte dans sa chevelure flamboyante. C'est pour cette stupide traduction que tu n'as pas voulu assister au match ? Merlin, Heather, tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu as raté ! L'équipe a été fan-tas-ti-que ! Potter a joué avec tellement de panache, tu aurais dû voir ça ! Il a égalisé à la seconde même où Riley a saisi le Vif, c'était juste hallucinant !

Les yeux verts de la Préfète-en-chef brillaient d'enthousiasme, et Heather dut se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire.

-Excuse-moi Lily, mais te voir aussi enthousiasmée par une partie de Quidditch, je t'avoue que ça m'étonne. Tu n'y connais rien en plus ! Par contre, je suppose que Potter avait toujours autant de panache lorsqu'il est venu se coller contre toi, essoufflé et puant de transpiration ?

-Je sais reconnaître un beau match quand j'en vois un ! Ne me fais pas regretter d'avoir enlevé trente points à la petite conne qui t'a insultée juste sous mon nez, menaça Lily en fusillant Heather du regard.

-Ok, ok, je me rends, sourit-elle en roulant précautionneusement son parchemin. Mais tu me permettras de demander un compte rendu détaillé à Alice plutôt qu'à toi, ajouta-t-elle malicieusement.

Lily éclata de rire. Elle adorait cette fille.

-Si tu veux tout savoir, ce Potter essoufflé et transpirant m'a invitée à Pré-au-lard demain après-midi.

Ce fut au tour d'Heather d'éclater de rire, et Mademoiselle Pince surgit à travers les rayonnages en criant qu'elles étaient dans un lieu d'études et non de discussions sentimentales, faisant détaler les deux amies en direction de la Tour Gryffondor.

* * *

_**Dimanche 22 janvier 1978, Poudlard, Tour Gryffondor, dortoir des filles. **_

Elle soufflait. Pestait. Doutait. Les vêtements jonchaient le sol, le miroir lui-même soupirait devant l'indécision de la jolie Préfète-en-chef. Face à son reflet boudeur, Lily n'arrivait pas à choisir la tenue qui ferait chavirer le séduisant Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Le ciel était d'une pureté utopique, l'air était froid et clair une bien belle journée d'hiver pour une sortie romantique à Pré-au-lard, avait ricané sa meilleure amie à son réveil. Allongée sur son lit, Heather daigna enfin lever les yeux des _Noces_ de Camus.

-Par Merlin, Lily, ça fait deux heures que tu transformes ce dortoir en cabine d'essayage. Voudras-tu un jour prendre une décision ? Je te signale qu'il est bientôt treize heures, et que tu as rendez vous dans une demie heure avec ton prince charmant.

En train de feuilleter un magazine, Hannah Robins et Jill Higgs ne purent qu'acquiescer en silence, faisant grimacer la rousse qui se laissa tomber sur son lit.

-Je déteste les garçons, je déteste les rendez-vous galants, les robes et les miroirs magiques. Par Morgane, qu'est-ce qui m'a poussé à accepter son invitation ? gémit-elle.

-Hmmm, laisse-moi réfléchir... commença Heather faussement pensive. Son sourire ravageur ?

-Ses cheveux toujours en bataille qui lui donnent un air de tendre rebelle ? ajouta Hannah.

-Sa réputation de meilleur coup de Poudlard ? compléta Jill avec un air espiègle.

-Ou peut-être juste le fait qu'il est fou de toi, et que tu es folle de lui ? s'exclama Alice en pénétrant dans le dortoir comme une furie.

Lily, rouge pivoine, ne réagit pas, et laissa ladite furie lui faire enfiler un jean brut, des bottes de cuirs, un pull vert et sa cape la plus chaude. Lily n'avait pas besoin d'en faire des tonnes, elle tenait déjà le garçon dans le creux de sa main. Et dehors, le vent était glacial.

Regardant avec des sourires moqueurs la Préfète aller à la rencontre de son destin, Alice et Heather décidèrent soudain de s'offrir elles aussi une virée à Pré-au-lard. Tant pis pour les montagnes de devoirs en retard, le ciel était trop bleu !

* * *

**_Dimanche 22 janvier 1978, Pré-au-lard, Ecosse. _**

L'air était vif, piquant, Alice pestait, emmitouflée sous une multitude de vêtements chauds, préférant les canicules estivales à ce froid si vif. Heather et Frank se moquèrent gentiment d'elle jusqu'à leur arrivée au village, où la brune transie de froid exigea d'aller boire une bière aux Trois Balais. Vaincus, les deux Gryffondors acceptèrent sans discuter.

L'atmosphère étouffante sauta au visage d'Heather qui s'empressa de se débarrasser de son bonnet et de son écharpe, ébouriffant ses longs cheveux déjà emmêlés par le vent du dehors. Comme à son habitude, le bar était plein d'étudiants de Poudlard discutant avec animation, sirotant chocolats chauds et bièreaubeurres. Cherchant une table de libre, Heather se figea soudain. À quelques pas, le reste des Maraudeurs semblaient fêter quelque chose. Frank se vit soudain hélé par un Peter enjoué, souriant comme un gamin.

-Londubat ! Viens, c'est ma tournée ! S'exclama-t-il sans accorder un regard à la jeune russe.

-On t'aurait bien proposé de prendre un verre, ajouta Sirius à l'attention d'Alice, mais il semblerait que nous ayons des divergences d'opinions sur certain personnes, persifla-t-il en désignant Heather d'un mouvement de menton.

-Crétin, répliqua Alice en tournant les talons. Viens Heather, il y a une table libre là-bas.

Abandonnant Frank à ses amitiés viriles, les deux sorcières s'installèrent à une table un peu isolée de l'agitation ambiante où elles pourraient discuter tranquillement. Heather voyait bien que son amie avait quelque chose à lui dire. Alice n'était pas du genre à y aller par quatre chemins, et c'est cette franchise un peu féroce qui avait plu à la russe dès leur première rencontre. Avalant une gorgée réconfortante de Bièraubeurre, Heather attendit que son amie se décide à attaquer avec sa droiture franche et légendaire, elle savait qu'Alice ne l'épargnerait pas.

-Concrètement, Heather, pourrais-tu me donner une raison valable pour expliquer cette guerre ouverte entre les Maraudeurs et toi ?

Heather ferma les yeux un instant. Son amie ne se contenterait pas d'une réponse évasive ou détournée. Alice lui donnait sa chance. Si elle ne la saisissait pas, elle le regretterait toute sa vie et même au delà.

-Owein, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle. Dès le moment où je lui ai adressé la parole, la guerre a été déclarée. Tout le monde m'a détestée ce jour-là, de façon temporaire du moins. Mais chez Black, ça a éveillé une espèce de rage meurtrière qui n'a fait qu'empirer. Tu me connais, Alice, lorsqu'on m'attaque, je réplique. J'ai mis le doigt dans l'engrenage, et je me suis fait bouffer le bras.

-Pas très malin, tu en conviendras, soupira la jolie brune en triturant son verre déjà bien entamé de Bièraubeurre.

-Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Que je le laisse m'insulter et répandre les pires rumeurs à mon sujet ?

-Peut-être que ça aurait évité de te faire virer de l'équipe, contre-attaqua Alice les yeux brillants. Et peut-être qu'une situation comme celle d'aujourd'hui aurait pu être évitée ! Tu sais bien que ça n'a pas été que le fait de Black, si tu l'avais un peu moins provoqué, si tu avais un peu moins provoqué l'ensemble de cette école, tu n'en serais pas là.

-Est-ce ma faute si Black a rejeté sur moi toute la haine qu'il voue à sa famille ? Je suis devenue l'incarnation vivante de ce qu'il a refusé d'être. Et, admit enfin la jeune russe en détournant le regard, peut-être l'ai-je moi aussi détesté, d'avoir fait ce que je me suis toujours refusé à faire. Et au fond, je le lui reproche aussi. On n'abandonne pas son petit frère à une famille pareille, cracha-t-elle en fusillant Black du regard.

Alice resta silencieuse un instant. Elle comprenait mieux, l'espèce de tension animale qui régnait entre les deux adversaires. Exact opposé l'un de l'autre, ils n'étaient capables de lire dans ce reflet mouvant que leurs fautes et leurs échecs respectifs, leurs failles qu'ils avaient repérées l'un chez l'autre au premier regard.

-Black, je peux comprendre, c'est un crétin, murmura-t-elle enfin. Mais les autres ?

-Peter est un suiveur, pas méchant, mais un suiveur. J'étais l'ennemie à abattre, il a suivi sans se poser de questions. C'est facile de détester sans connaître.

-Faut dire aussi que tu lui en as mis plein la gueule, sourit Alice d'un air moqueur.

Heather se mordit les lèvres. Elle se souvenait, les insultes, les humiliations faciles, son mépris pour ce garçon somme toute très ordinaire, qui n'avait commis d'autre faute à ses yeux que d'être ami avec Sirius Black.

-Tu sais, il en a bavé lui aussi. Il a un peu moins de charisme que les autres, mais il ne mérite pas ce que tu lui as fait subir. Il est sympa, drôle, un peu peureux mais il met l'ambiance, il remotive les troupes. C'est important d'avoir quelqu'un comme lui avec soi.

Heather restait silencieuse, écoutant patiemment son amie mettre en lumière ses torts dans cette histoire. Alice continuait sur sa lancée, implacable.

-Potter, je conçois que l'influence que Black a sur lui l'ait fait changer d'avis, et puis ton caractère de merde n'a pas aidé. Heather, est-ce que tu réalises à quel point tu es agressive au quotidien ? En tant que capitaine, il a gardé une position neutre pendant longtemps, et tu t'es tiré une balle dans le pied toute seule. Je n'ai pas envie de devoir faire un choix entre toi et eux, mais je les aime bien, excepté Black peut-être, et ils sont très amis avec Frank. En plus avec la résistance, on va être amenés à se côtoyer de plus en plus. Sans parler de Lily qui va certainement revenir ce soir avec les joues roses et le souffle coupé, et je crois que pour une fois Potter est sincère envers elle. Ne rie pas, gronda-t-elle devant le sourire narquois de son amie, l'amour n'est pas juste un conte pour enfant, ça existe, et entre ces deux là c'est presque une histoire d'âmes-sœurs, fais moi confiance. Ça va remettre notre quotidien en question, on va être amenées à les fréquenter de plus en plus. Je ne te pose pas un ultimatum, Heather. Parce que je t'aime beaucoup, et que je ne veux pas te perdre. Parce que je sais aussi que Owein et toi, c'est important, et c'est un peu le nœud du problème de départ. Je te demande juste de réfléchir à cette question : ne préférerais-tu pas attirer l'amitié des gens plutôt que leur haine ?

Heather était restée silencieuse, sonnée par les mots bien trop justes d'Alice. Cette dernière n'avait pourtant pas insisté outre-mesure, et leur dimanche s'était terminé dans les rires et l'insouciance. Heather ne devait cependant jamais oublier ces mots, plus percutants qu'une gifle.

* * *

_**Lundi 23 janvier 1978, cours de potion, Poudlard**_.

Pensivement penchée au dessus de son chaudron, Heather Proskoff offrait l'image parfaite de l'étudiante studieuse et appliquée, tentant de rendre le meilleure élixir de mémoire possible à son bien aimé professeur. La réalité était pourtant moins glorieuse. Complètement détachée de son environnement, la Gryffondor réfléchissait. Dans sa poche, la dernière lettre de son frère pesait bien trop lourd, et les événements de ces derniers jours semblaient devoir l'empêcher de s'intéresser à autrui pour les trois prochaines heures. Il y avait le retour de Lily au dortoir la veille au soir, les joues roses de plaisir et les yeux pétillants de bonheur. Les mots d'Alice, douloureux de vérité, qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, l'empêchant de trouver le sommeil une bonne partie de la nuit. Il y avait Owein, son regard brûlant sur sa nuque à l'instant même où elle effeuillait avec application une branche séchée d'asphodèle avant de l'incorporer doucement à la mixture. Peu lui importait les consignes de son manuel – qu'elle ne suivait jamais – ou le regard inquisiteur de Rogue qui surveillait le moindre de ses gestes sans jamais trouver à y redire. Indifférente au monde qui l'entourait, Heather s'était comme dédoublée : son instinct gérait la délicate préparation de l'élixir de mémoire, et son esprit pouvait se concentrer sur la multitude de problèmes qui s'amoncelaient depuis ces dernières semaines. Une grande plume de jobarbille à dissoudre précautionneusement dans la préparation, qui doit alors virer au vert le plus sombre. Slughorn s'apprêtait à lui faire un compliment, lorsque derrière elle, à quelques pas à peine, Sirius Black décida que ce cours était bien trop calme. Elle ne releva même pas la tête lorsque _l'incendio_ discret mais efficace du Maraudeur fit littéralement exploser le chaudron de Rosier, qui rugit alors un flot d'insultes bien peu dignes de son éducation. Le professeur réagit avec une violence inaccoutumée, mais cela non plus n'attira pas l'attention de la jeune russe.

-MONSIEUR BLACK C'EST UNE HONTE …

Sa discussion de la veille avec Alice la tourmentait. La pétillante brune avait mis le doigt sur des points pertinents, et de ce fait, éminemment douloureux. Aurait-elle pu être amie avec les Maraudeurs ? Aurait-elle pu être attirée par leur charme insolent, leur joie de vivre à la limite de la frivolité ? Tout son être se révulsait à l'idée même de pouvoir adresser la parole normalement à ces crétins congénitaux, bornés et incapables de résister à leur indécentes pulsions de farces ridicules. Remuer le mélange dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, jusqu'à obtenir un léger frémissement. Pourtant, le visage de Lupin s'imposait à elle. Ce visage doux, triste et réconfortant à la fois. Il était pourtant le pire de tous, un monstre sanguinaire et incontrôlable, dissimulé sous un masque de lassitude polie et de sourires timides. Il avait l'air d'une belle âme, ce Lupin souriant et effacé, mutin et brillant, distribuant sourires et chocolat, ne semblant jamais juger. Séduisant dans son mystérieux détachement. Peut-on vraiment être tout ça à la fois ? La bête fauve pouvait-elle réellement devenir plus douce qu'un agneau lorsque mourrait la nuit ? Heather elle-même pouvait-elle être toutes ces contradictions à la fois ? Mordante et fière, vaillante pour ceux qu'elle aimait, prête à les défendre bec et ongle, et pourtant si lâche, si frêle devant le poids de son propre nom.

-... UN COMPORTEMENT IRRESPONSABLE ET INDIGNE...

Que lui dirait Alena, le week-end suivant ? Que dirait-elle de cette abdication devant la loi paternelle ? Que fuyait-elle, pour se réfugier en Grande-Bretagne ? Quelles atrocités avaient bien pu la chasser de Prague, de ce château qui était sa maison depuis qu'elle avait dix ans. Maintenir la température à 90° pendant trente-cinq secondes, éteindre le feu. Remuer trois tours dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre. Et Roman, Léthée ? Ils lui manquaient bien plus que son cœur de pierre ne voulait bien l'avouer. Elle redoutait autant qu'elle attendait l'entrevue du samedi avec Alena.

-... UNE ATTITUDE PUÉRILE ET SCANDALEUSE, DÉCEVANTE AU PLUS HAUT POINT...

_« ...très bonnes notes en approfondissement avec Karkaroff... ai frappé un élève qui crachait dans mon dos la semaine dernière.. n'est toujours pas sorti de l'infirmerie... me manquent les cookies maternels et ton sourire... tous les Sangs impurs ont déserté l'école, bon débarras... » _Pouvait-on empêcher un enfant de grandir ? Aurait-elle les mots pour empêcher son frère de se faire aspirer par le gouffre noir que son père avait creusé pour lui ? Les enfants grandissent toujours trop vite, et elle avait peur de ce que son frère tendait à devenir, trop influençable, trop fier d'exercer son emprise sur d'autres. Ajouter d'un coup une pincée d'hellébore, remettre à feu doux. Jamais assez bon au yeux de son propre père pourtant. Car c'était pour lui qu'il faisait tout ça, elle le savait. Pour attirer les bonnes grâces de ce père qui l'avait toujours dénigré, ne levant ni la main ni les yeux sur ce petit garçon chétif.

-... RETENUES JUSQU'AUX VACANCES... RAPPORT AU DIRECTEUR...

Owein, Owein comme une drogue des plus dangereuses, qui avait si cruellement compliqué sa vie. Pourtant, auprès de lui tout paraissait si simple, si facile. Owein dont elle devinait sans peine le sourire narquois à quelques pas de là, Owein à qui elle s'ouvrait chaque jour davantage, tigresse apprivoisée alors même que la question la plus importante n'avait pas été posée entre eux deux. Vers quel camp pencherait-il ? Pour quelle cause se dresserait sa baguette, lors de l'affrontement ? Car elle n'était pas naïve, l'affrontement serait un jour inévitable. Et pourtant elle le soupçonnait de ne pas réellement savoir lui-même, ne se compromettant pas trop, digne fils de son père souriant et sournois, tissant sa toile pour servir au mieux les intérêts de sa lignée et non d'un quelconque idéal.

-...INQUIÉTANT POUR VOTRE CARRIÈRE FUTURE... PAS DIGNE... AUROR...

Et puis la guerre. L'ombre rampante à leurs pieds, cynique et froide comme un morceau d'hiver. Heather en avait peur, déchirée qu'elle était entre ces deux camps, aussi légitimes l'un que l'autre à ses yeux. Les Unes des journaux avaient abandonné toute langue de bois. Dehors, des gens mourraient. Les disparitions de Sangs Impurs se multipliaient, des Moldus étaient mystérieusement assassinés, des familles retiraient leurs enfants de Poudlard, fuyant le plus loin possible. Les grands corbeaux funèbres déposaient de plus en plus souvent de terribles missives sur les tables de la Grande Salle, et les jours suivants, les yeux étaient sombres et gonflés de larmes. Les affrontements viendraient bien trop vite, et au milieu de feux croisés, il lui faudrait irrémédiablement sacrifier une partie d'elle-même à une autre. Remuer trois-quart de tour dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Couper brutalement le feu, refroidir le chaudron. Laisser reposer quelques secondes sans couvrir. Il y a avait l'engagement de Lily et d'Alice, obstinément du côté de la lumière et de l'espoir, celui des Maraudeurs. Il y avait le regard perçant d'Erynia Selwin, celle-là même qui lui avait dit droit dans les yeux que sa place était au sein de cette résistance. Il y avait son nom, son nom comme un destin tout tracé. Heather ferma les yeux.

-... NE TOLÉRERAI PLUS LA MOINDRE INCARTADE...

Remplir quelques fioles de sa potion, en étiqueter une à son nom. Fourrer discrètement les autres dans sa sacoche de cuir. Nettoyer le chaudron d'un coup de baguette. Le ranger dans la réserve. Nettoyer le plan de travail et ses divers ustensiles. La cloche sonna.

-... COMPORTEMENT IMMATURE

-Monsieur, ma potion.

La voix d'Heather était assurée, polie, son sourire sembla stupéfier le Professeur de Potions qui resta à la regarder d'un air hébété.

-Est-ce que tout va bien, Professeur ?

Mais déjà il se ressaisissait et lui désignait son bureau pour y déposer les potions achevées. Heather n'eut à aucun moment l'impression d'avoir aimablement coupé le Professeur dans ce qui avait dû être le plus long sermon de toute sa carrière, et tourna élégamment les talons. En catimini, Black essaya de la suivre, se frayant un chemin à travers la foule d'élèves jaillissant des cachots.

-JE N'AI PAS FINI, MONSIEUR BLACK !

Les Maraudeurs éclatèrent de rire face à la mine dépitée de leur ami, qui se vit contraint de retourner face à Slughorn en traînant les pieds.

* * *

_Voili voilou, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. J'ai aimé m'intéresser de plus près à Lily et James, j'espère avoir bien traité ce couple tellement mythique que j'ai peur de m'y frotter. Comme vous le voyez, Heather hésite de plus en plus, Alice a eut les mots qui font mal. Le chapitre prochain sera décisif. J'espère réellement avoir réussi à donner de la profondeur à Heather, à son instabilité intérieure, à son évolution progressive. A vous d'en juger. Je pense enfin avoir trouvé comment va se finir cette histoire, j'avoue que plus j'avance et moins je me sens prête à abandonner ces personnages. Mais la scène de fin m'est venue hier en m'endormant, je pense que ça s'arrêtera au moment du printemps qui précède la naissance d'Harry et Neville. _

_J'en profite pour remercier **MrsHoechlin** dont la review m'a fait fort plaisir. (HayaDesdemona et Mimi70, où êtes-vous donc ? Je m'inquiète :O)_

_Sinon, histoire de vous raconter ma vie... Demande de Visa envoyée, rendez-vous médecin mardi matin pour les vaccins contre le typhus et Hépatite A, doudoune achetée... Le départ approche, et j'avoue, je vais mourir de peur et d'excitation. Bref. Et aussi, j'ai découvert l'album For now I am winter d'Olafur Arnalds, et c'est juste sublime. Je vous le recommande vivement._

_Affectueusement, _

_Hélène_


	26. II - Chapter 6

_Bonjour, petit blabla à la fin, et bonne lecture ! (Chapitre des plus importants...)_

* * *

_**Partie II Chapitre 6. **_

_**« Toutes massacrées pour ça, pour rien ! »**_

* * *

_**mercredi 25 janvier 1978, Tour Gryffondor.**_

Il était rare de voir la Salle Commune des Gryffondor aussi calme. Les bûches craquaient dans la cheminée, quelques chuchotements venaient parfois troubler la quiétude des lieux, mais le silence revenait bien vite, laissant place au bruissement des plumes sur le parchemin et des manuels feuilletés avec plus ou moins d'attention. Cinquièmes et septièmes années avaient la semaine suivante leurs examens blancs, et tous les autres Gryffons s'étaient vu cloîtrés dans leur dortoir par une Préfète-en-chef visiblement stressée. Les jours à venir promettaient d'être studieux - anxieux.

L'heure du repas amena tout de même un peu de va-et-vient, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils d'une Lily Evans plongée dans son manuel d'enchantements niveau sept. Sur le canapé, Alice était à la fois plongée dans les bras de Frank et dans un grimoire d'Astronomie à la reliure fatiguée. Heather, relisant ses notes de métamorphose, sourit à la vue de ce couple parfait, songeant qu'elle-même avait rendez-vous avec Owein à vingt-deux heures ce soir-là. Une ombre se fit soudain sur son parchemin, et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour identifier la silhouette qui lui cachait la chaude clarté de la cheminée. Shelly Turner, batteuse de l'équipe et cinquième année de son état, petite brune aux yeux translucides d'allure assez masculine mais non dénuée d'un certain charme, fixait la jeune russe avec férocité.

-Proskoff, tu n'échapperas pas à cette conversation ! attaqua-t-elle avec force, faisant ouvrir à Heather de grands yeux interrogateurs, tandis que la plupart des élèves se retournaient pour voir qui osait prendre la parole à voix haute alors même que la farouche Préfète-en-chef se tenait à quelques pas.

Shelly Turner était l'une des rares filles pour qui Heather avait un franc respect, allant toujours droit au but sans se soucier de l'avis des autres, et elle lui fit signe qu'elle écoutait. Les Maraudeurs eux-mêmes avaient tendu l'oreille, et Lily attendait de voir de quoi il retournait avant de se mettre à hurler.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ou pas passé entre toi et Potter pour que tu te fasses virer de l'équipe, commença Turner d'une voix forte et claire. Je ne sais pas si les rumeurs qui circulent ont ne serait qu'une once de crédibilité. Bref, que tu sois son ex ou pas, qu'il t'ait fait une crise de jalousie par rapport à Rhys-Meyer ou pas, que tu sois réellement du mauvais côté de cette guerre ou pas, ou juste que tu sois une connasse, tout ça m'importe peu. Je sais ce que tu vaux sur un terrain, Proskoff, et je sais aussi que tu as un _ego_ trop sur-dimensionné pour sciemment faire perdre ta propre équipe. Si tu avais été là il y a quinze jours, on aurait gagné ce match contre Serdaigle. Notre prochain match est dans un mois, contre Poufsouffle. Je ne sais pas comment, mais démerde-toi pour avoir réintégré l'équipe d'ici-là. Il nous faut gagner ce match. Et ça s'adresse à toi aussi, Potter ! ajouta-t-elle en direction de son capitaine abasourdi.

Mais avant que quiconque ait pu répliquer quoi que ce soit, Shelly Turner avait fait volte-face et sortait de la Tour Gryffondor. Un silence hébété s'ensuivit, et chacun finit par retourner à ses hippogriffes. Se balançant sur sa chaise, Heather avait un sourire en coin à peine perceptible. Cette fille avait du cran, beaucoup de cran. Cela lui plaisait. Évidemment Shelly Turner agissait aussi selon son intérêt. Elle avait plus de chance que quiconque de se voir échoir le poste de capitaine, lorsque Potter aurait quitté l'école. Et nul n'ignorait que l'unique ambition de la batteuse aux yeux clairs était d'intégrer une équipe professionnelle dès sa sortie de Poudlard, ce pour quoi elle avait besoin que Gryffondor gagne le Tournoi cette année et les suivantes.

James Potter n'avait pas replongé dans son devoir de métamorphose, et fixant le passage où venait de disparaître Turner, il paraissait songeur.

* * *

_**samedi 28 janvier 1978, Pré-au-lard. **_

L'ambiance studieuse n'avait pas quitté les Rouges & Or avec l'arrivée du week-end, et Heather s'était retrouvée seule à aller à Pré-au-lard. Même Lily, pourtant très en avance sur son programme de révisions, et probablement déjà parfaitement au point sur la totalité du programme, avait refusé de l'accompagner, bafouillant une vague excuse de promesse faite à Lupin de l'aider à réviser l'arithmancie. Heather avait levé les yeux au ciel avec une feinte exaspération, n'ayant pas été aveugle aux coups d'œil furtifs que lançaient la rouquine à Potter depuis quelques temps. Oh bien sûr, Lily avait protesté en rougissant face au regard narquois de son amie, mais il était clair à l'ensemble de cette école que l'affaire Evans/Potter qui tenait en haleine toutes les commères de Poudlard depuis presque deux ans serait bientôt conclue. Mais pour rien au monde Heather n'aurait raté son rendez-vous avec Alena, c'est pourquoi il lui avait fallu trouver un accompagnateur prêt à sacrifier une demie-journée de révision. Voilà comment elle s'était retrouvée dans une calèche inconfortable avec Severus Rogue, au milieu d'une campagne écossaise noyée dans le brouillard.

Elle n'était pas à proprement parler amie avec le Serpentard taciturne, mais elle aimait son intelligence maligne, un peu froide et moqueuse, qu'elle avait pu voir à l'œuvre durant leurs cours de potion. Sans parler du fait qu'il était l'ancien ami d'enfance de Lily, et qu'il ne devait de ce fait pas être aussi pourri qu'il voulait bien le faire croire, le fait devenir officiellement la petite-amie d'Owein – qui lui avait d'ailleurs laissé une trace mauve plutôt explicite dans le cou au cours de leur dernière nuit – l'avait conduite à voir, si ce n'est fréquenter, davantage les Vipères des cachots. Ils avaient de ce fait noué une relation cordiale, basée principalement sur leurs talents respectifs dans l'art des potions. Heather avait la certitude que Rogue était un esprit brillant, mais ses failles, qu'il cachait aux yeux du monde mais qu'elle connaissait par les confessions de sa meilleure amie, le rendaient instable et hargneux, jusqu'à effrayer parfois la jeune russe. La calèche s'arrêta soudain, et à travers la vitre emplie de buée, Heather distingua vaguement les premiers bâtiments de Pré-au-lard. Rogue sauta à bas du véhicule, et tandis élégamment la main à la jeune fille pour l'aider à en descendre – Owein lui aurait-il fait la morale ?

-J'ai divers achats à faire, annonça-t-il de sa voix monocorde. Où et quand nous retrouvons-nous ?

-A dix-huit heures devant les Trois Balais ? A moins que tu ne veuilles rentrer plus tôt ? proposa-t-elle, elle-même étonnée de se montrer si conciliante.

Rogue parut un peu méfiant face à une lionne aussi accommodante, mais acquiesça silencieusement, avant de tourner les talons.

-Rogue ? Je... mais déjà elle ne savait que lui dire.

-Et bien, Proskoff tu as perdu ta langue ? se moqua-t-il narquoisement en la voyant chercher ses mots.

-Tu ne crains pas de te promener seul ?

-Ai-je une tête à me préoccuper des règles instaurées par le vieux fou ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil surpris.

-Je ne te parlais pas des règles, souffla-t-elle d'un ton dur.

-Proskoff, et il avait l'air sincèrement surpris de la voir s'inquiéter, est-ce que tu m'as pris pour un Sang-de-bourbe de Poufsouffle ? Est-ce que tu sais qui je suis ?

Heather se morigéna intérieurement. Quelle idiote, évidemment qu'il ne risquait rien, excepté peut-être un bon rhume s'il ne se décidait pas à porter une écharpe! C'était peut-être même lui dont les autres élèves devraient se méfier, d'ici quelques temps. Avec une petite révérence insolente, elle retrouva toute sa morgue et fit volte-face, se dirigeant d'un pas vif vers les Trois Balais où l'attendait Alena.

Comme d'habitude, l'atmosphère surchauffée, presque irrespirable, du pub la prit à la gorge, et elle s'empressa de se défaire de sa lourde cape, profitant de cet instant pour balayer la salle bondée du regard. Elle était là. Au fond de la pièce, lui tournant le dos, Alena était assise face à un miroir terni et ne semblait pas l'avoir encore aperçue. Heather s'immobilisa un instant, détaillant ce visage dont elle se souvenait parfaitement, et qui lui paraissait si différent à cet instant, comme si une lueur nouvelle s'était allumé dans les prunelles charbons de la jeune polonaise. Alena avait toujours les mêmes cheveux châtains clairs coupés très court – presque plus en bataille que ceux de Potter, remarqua Heather dans un demi sourire –, un visage aux traits anguleux, et des yeux brillants. La russe remarqua le pull gris bien éliminé pour l'héritière d'une si grosse fortune, les cernes grisâtres et l'air soucieux de sa presque sœur. Elle s'avança, le cœur battant soudain très fort.

Dans le reflet du miroir, Alena l'aperçut et se leva vivement, lui faisant face. Elles restèrent ainsi un moment, immobiles et silencieuses, comme savourant ses retrouvailles qu'elles devinaient pourtant bien sombres.

-Putain, Saïan, c'est bon de te revoir, souffla Heather d'une voix rauque d'émotion.

La Polonaise sourit enfin, et se jeta dans ses bras.

« Deux vodkas, Madame Rosemerta, s'il vous plaît ! »

Alena avait choisi une table en retrait, de façon à éviter les oreilles indiscrètes, mais Heather jugea bon de lancer un sort de silence pour ne prendre aucun risque. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien la vitesse à laquelle se propageaient les rumeurs, et toute rumeur a toujours un fond de vérité.

-Je t'ai posé une question dans ma lettre, Proskoff. Et avant de t'expliquer la raison de ma présence ici, je voudrais que tu y répondes.

-Je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir, grimaça Heather en triturant nerveusement son verre.

-Ce n'est pas une réponse, répliqua Alena, cinglante. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, bordel ? La Proskoff que je connaissais ne tergiversait pas tant. Tu étais flamboyante, sûre de toi, et non pas perdue dans les méandres de tes souvenirs. Il me faut une réponse, Heather.

Heather avala lentement une gorgée du limpide liquide qui lui brûla la gorge, avant de planter ses yeux bruns dans les prunelles sombres de son amie. Et elle lui raconta tout, dans les moindres détails, tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis son départ de Prague. Il y avait eu sa fugue, à la fin de l'été. Les manigances paternelles sur lesquelles elle fermait tant bien que mal les yeux. Lily Evans, sa meilleure amie d'origine Moldue, et tout ce que cela impliquait pour une Proskoff. Owein, bien sûr, leur passion dévorante et les haines qu'elle avait suscité chez les Gryffondors en général et les Maraudeurs en particulier. Ses fiançailles prochaines à Lucius Malfoy, odieuses mais nécessaires, si elle voulait pouvoir continuer à veiller sur Alexander. Le pion qu'elle était devenue entre les mains tyranniques de son père, fouillant dans sa mémoire à intervalles réguliers. Heather racontait tout, sans sentimentalisme, vidant son sac comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant.

-Tu voulais savoir qui j'étais. Rien de plus qu'un pion sur l'échiquier qui se met lentement en mouvement. Rien qu'une arme, un atout, une bonne carte à jouer pour la famille Proskoff. Mais aussi la dernière chance de mon frère d'échapper à tout ça.

L'après-midi était déjà bien avancé. Alena resta silencieuse un moment, les yeux perdus dans le vague, puis commanda deux autres vodkas qu'elles vidèrent chacune d'un trait. Heather ne la connaissait que trop bien. Elle sentait la tempête se lever. Et Alena éclata enfin, crachant ses mots comme des lames, déversant son fiel sans volonté aucune d'épargner son amie.

-Comment as-tu pu abdiqué à ce point, Proskoff ? Comment as-tu pu te laisser devenir cette fille méprisable ? La Heather que je connais n'aurait jamais accepté de se laisser manipuler de la sorte, ni de devenir l'épouse modèle et obéissante d'un foutu psychopathe de Mangemort ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait, pour que tu refermes toi-même la porte de ta propre cage ?

Les yeux d'Heather se voilèrent un instant, alors que remontaient à la surface de douloureux souvenirs. Alena le vit, mais ne comprit pas l'étendue des dégâts.

-Putain, Heather, regarde ce qu'il a fait de toi ! Est-ce que tu as réellement envie d'être cette fille là ? Moi je me souviens de la fille mordante, fière, de la garce qui éclatait de rire pour un rien, insouciante, insolente mais tu avais conscience des limites à ne pas franchir. Et tu étais là pour nous. Tu étais là pour Léthée, tu étais là pour remettre ces hypocrites à leur place lorsqu'il le fallait. Mais tu n'es plus là Heather, tu n'es plus là et nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire.

Les yeux d'Alena étincelaient de larmes contenues, alors qu'elle se levait et Heather sentit soudain son ventre se tordre, un souffle froid lui étreindre le cœur sous l'impulsion d'un terrifiant pressentiment.

-Alena, qu'est devenue Léthée ?

Son ancienne camarade de classe la fixait de ses immenses yeux d'obsidienne, comme un gouffre terrible où se lisait une vérité qu'Heather n'était pas prête à affronter. Autour d'eux, les conversations s'étaient tues.

-Léthée est morte.

Heather crut suffoquer, alors que son amie enfilait sa veste et déposait quelques Gallions sur la table avant de partir. Il fallut quelques secondes à Heather pour se saisir vivement de ses affaires et de se ruer à sa poursuite. Le brouillard jetait sur le village un froid glacial et pénétrant, et elle frissonnait en courant après la Polonaise. Les rues étaient désertes, Heather hurla, cria toutes les supplications en russe, tchèque ou anglais qu'elle connaissait, avant de voir enfin la fine silhouette d'Alena s'immobiliser et lui faire enfin face.

-Parle-moi Alena, putain, PARLE-MOI ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi Léthée est-elle morte ? Qu'est-ce que tu devais me dire de si important ?

-Tu ne comprends donc pas ? s'écria Alena dont les yeux luisaient d'une peine à la limite de la démence, hurlant dans un mélange de tchèque et de polonais sans se soucier que quelqu'un d'autre puisse l'entendre. C'est _ton père_, Heather, ton salopard de père qui a fait ça ! Lui et ses petits copains sont arrivés un matin de novembre, ils ont pénétré dans l'enceinte de l'école sans que personne ne sache comment ni pourquoi. Un carnage, Heather, un putain de carnage. Toutes les filles nées moldues y sont passées, toutes ! Mortes, mortes tu entends ? Léthée, Lara, Thisbé, Iulia, Sybille, Tatiana, Cassandra, Circée, Sélène, Tamara, toutes mortes, massacrées comme des animaux. Ils savaient exactement qui viser, pas une goutte de sang pur n'a coulé. Toutes massacrées pour ça, pour rien !

La voix d'Alena tremblait de haine et de chagrin, à la limite de l'hystérie.

-Rien n'a filtré, rien n'a filtré parce que les Ministères européens sont paralysés, déjà bien trop infiltrés par ces salopards. L'école a fermé ses portes quelques temps, mais elle a vite rouvert, car dans le fond, qui s'en souciait ? La plupart riaient sous leur cape, après tout, les Sang Impurs n'avaient aucune place à Prague, n'est-ce pas ? cracha-t-elle à une Heather pétrifiée.

-Mon père... commença-t-elle dans un souffle. Mon père connaissait chaque recoin de cette école, chaque mot de passe, chaque fille... Il m'a fait croire qu'il voulait des informations sur Poudlard...

Le regard d'Alena était dur, implacable.

-Enfin tu comprends, railla-t-elle. Enfin tu arrêtes de te voiler la face. Léthée est morte, Heather, la petite et insouciante Léthée, est morte dans un bain de sang, tu aurais dû voir son visage tuméfié, et tout ce sang, Merlin, tout ce sang sur les murs comme des éclats de rires cyniques. C'est fini, elle est partie.

Le silence se fit, Alena pleurait sans bruit, devant une Heather assommée par cette révélation. Douloureusement, elle comprenait. Elle avait été aveugle à l'atroce évidence, aveugle à l'horreur à laquelle elle avait directement contribué. Son père était un monstre, mais elle avait armé sa main, et Léthée était morte. Elle n'avait jamais cru aux miraculeuses révélations divines, et pourtant il lui sembla que le voile se déchirait comme sous l'assaut d'un coup de couteau, et la vérité lui faisait mal aux yeux comme une lumière trop vive, mais elle voyait enfin. Toutes les manigances paternelles éclataient au grand jour, et la douleur lui tordait le ventre. Son visage se durcit.

-Qu'attends-tu de moi, Saïan ?

-Que tu te battes, Heather, que tu te battes.

* * *

« Après l'attaque sur l'école, Roman et moi sommes partis. Lui se sentait menacé, et il avait raison, parce que ses parents ont été foutus en prison deux jours après, pour avoir défendu de façon trop virulente et "contraire à l'ordre public" le métissage des Sangs. On s'est réfugiés à Amsterdam, pendant un temps. L'école a rouvert ses portes, mais nous n'y sommes pas retournés. Les sourires éclataient trop facilement sur les visages des gens. Toutes ces pauvres filles ne manqueraient pas au monde sorcier, après tout. J'ai fait transféré tout mon héritage vers une banque irlandaise, mais ça prend un peu de temps, j'ai peur qu'on soit à court de fric très vite. On a pris un appartement miteux à Galway, au bord de la mer, parce qu'on a compris que c'était en Grande Bretagne qu'il fallait mener le combat. A Prague il est déjà trop tard. Les gens ont fui en masse, et ils ont raison. Mais bientôt il n'y aura pas d'endroit où fuir, si ce Lord Noir gagne. On ne doit pas le laisser vaincre, Heather. »

Il était bientôt l'heure qu'elle retrouve Rogue, et la russe sourit douloureusement.

-Tu as bien fait de venir me voir. Un réseau de résistance se monte au sein même de mon école. Reviens la semaine prochaine, j'aurai quelqu'un à te présenter.

-Tu vas le faire, Heather ? Tu vas vraiment aller au bout, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne vas pas te rétracter en invoquant ton nom ou ton frère ? Je ne te le pardonnerais pas, Heather.

Heather eut un rictus mauvais, qui tira à son amie un frisson de frayeur.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Saïan. J'ai mis du temps, beaucoup trop de temps, à savoir où était ma place. Mais je sais maintenant, je sais ce que j'ai à faire et même Alexander pourra en sortira gagnant. Je dois filer, Rogue ne comprendrait pas mon retard.

La rattrapa vivement par le bras, Alena sortit un petit paquet de sa besace.

-Un miroir à double-sens, pour me recontacter. Beaucoup plus sûr que les hiboux, et bien plus rapide. Ne me fais pas faux-bond, Heather.

-Je te le promets, Alena.

Dans un dernier et triste sourire, Heather rabattit vivement son capuchon pour se protéger de la pluie, et courut à la rencontre de Rogue, qui n'osa pas lui faire remarquer son retard. Il lui sembla que la Gryffondor irradiait littéralement une colère féroce, et n'avait en aucun cas envie d'en faire les frais.

* * *

Personne n'avait encore osé lui adresser la parole. Heather dégageait une telle aura de rage qu'on s'attendait à voir des étincelles écarlates jaillir par tous les pores de sa peau. Furieusement, elle avait traversé le château, et la moindre personne se mettant sur son passage aurait certainement risqué la mort. Mais ça ne faisait pas peur à Sirius Black. Arrivant devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, Heather ralentit le pas, distinguant les voix des Maraudeurs à l'intérieur du passage. D'un ton sec, elle ordonna à Pettigrow de la laisser passer, ce qu'il fit sans poser de question. Mais Black éclata d'un rire narquois, sous les regards désapprobateurs des quelques élèves présents dans la Salle Commune. L'exaspération de la jeune fille était palpable, et tous reculèrent, soudain peu rassurés.

-Et bien Proskoff, ton petit rencard avec ton Serpent ne s'est pas passé comme tu voulais ? Malfoy t'a plaquée pour son cher petit Flint ? Ou peut-être simplement que tu as réalisé la vacuité terrifiante de ta lamentable existence ?

Black ne réalisa jamais à quelle point sa dernière remarque tombait juste. Mais il n'eut pas le loisir d'y réfléchir, car Heather réagit avec une rapidité et une violence que personne ne lui avait jamais vues. Dégainant sa baguette d'où jaillissaient des flammèches pourpres, elle propulsa le Maraudeur dans la fenêtre, qui se brisa sous l'impact.

-SIRIUS BLACK, ESPÈCE DE SALOPARD DÉGÉNÉRÉ, MISÉRABLE CHIEN, JE POURRAIS TE TUER POUR CA !

James et Peter voulurent se précipiter au secours de leur ami, qui se tenait en lévitation au dessus du vide, à la merci du moindre coup de baguette de son assaillante. De nombreuses coupures le faisaient grimacer de douleur, et la pâleur de son visage goguenard un instant plus tôt trahissait une réelle peur du vide. Mais Lupin les retint tous les deux par le bras.

-Attendez. Elle ne le lâchera pas, il n'avait qu'à pas dépasser les bornes. De toute façon, une protection magique entoure ces murs, il ne s'écrasera pas au sol, murmura-t-il de sa voix calme, tandis que la jeune fille continuait à vociférer.

-TU N'AS PAS LA MOINDRE IDÉE DU BIEN QUE ME FERAIT TA MORT, TOUT DE SUITE, ET DU SELF-CONTROL DONT J'AI BESOIN POUR NE PAS TE FAIRE FAIRE LE GRAND SAUT.

Déjà, d'un coup de baguette elle faisait s'écraser sur le parquet le Maraudeur tremblant.

-Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole, espèce de chien puant, cracha-t-elle enfin avant de se ruer dans son dortoir sous les regards effarés des élèves présents.

-Elle, elle, elle est dingue, souffla Sirius hébété et tremblant, essuyant sur sa manche le sang qui coulait de sa joue.

-Autant que tu peux l'être, confirma Lupin avec un sourire en coin.

Dans le dortoir, Lily avait sauté à bas de son lit, ayant reconnu la voix furieuse de sa meilleure amie. Mais déjà Heather entrait dans la pièce, et chassait d'une voix froide Jill et Hannah.

-Sortez. MAINTENANT.

-Heather, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'exclama Lily, soudain terriblement inquiète.

Alors Heather fondit en larmes. Tombant littéralement dans les mains de sa meilleure amie complètement dépassée, la russe se laissa aller aux sanglots convulsifs qui menaçaient de la submerger depuis son départ des Trois Balais. Jamais Lily ne l'avait vue dans un tel état, les larmes dégoulinant le long de ses joues sans qu'elles ne semblent jamais pouvoir se tarir. Les sanglots bruyant de la jeune fille attirèrent bien vite Alice qui verrouilla précautionneusement la porte du dortoir derrière elle et entoura son amie de ses bras, la berçant comme une enfant. Mais la crise ne semblait devoir passer, et Lily dut se résoudre à demander de l'aide.

-POTTER !

Le Maraudeur sursauta dans son canapé, soudain pris de peur devant les yeux flamboyants de Lily.

-Est-ce que tu as encore le philtre de paix de contrebande que tu as confisqué à Williams la semaine dernière ?

-Oui, dans ma valise, répondit-il les sourcils froncés, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

-Donne-le moi. Maintenant ! S'écria-t-elle.

Sans se soucier des regards mi-moqueurs mi-surpris qui se posaient sur lui, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch courut jusqu'à sa valise pour ramener la petite fiole de verre à Lily.

-Merci, souffla-t-elle en remontant quatre à quatre les escaliers jusqu'au dortoir.

Les spasmes nerveux de sa meilleure amie ne s'étaient toujours pas calmés, et Lily dut lui faire ingurgiter la totalité de la fiole par la force. Avec soulagement, elle observa les sanglots se calmer lentement, et Heather retrouver une respiration presque normale.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Heather ? osa-t-elle enfin demander de la voix la plus douce possible.

Comme se réveillant d'un mauvais rêve, Heather se redressa avec violence.

-Je dois parler à Selwin. Tout de suite.

Alice ouvrit des grands yeux ronds, s'apprêtant à la questionner, mais Lily savait que cela ne servirait à rien de protester, et Heather était encore trop fébrile pour aller elle-même chercher leur professeur. D'un geste parfaitement maîtrisé de sa baguette, Lily fit apparaître un délicat Patronus en forme de biche. « Dis à Slewin que nous avons une urgence. » La silhouette argentée sortit immédiatement de la pièce en trottinant avec légèreté, et moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, Erynia Selwin se tenait dans le dortoir des Gryffondors, son visage dur trahissant son agacement d'être dérangée pendant un week-end.

Heather se releva péniblement et insonorisa le dortoir d'un geste brusque de sa baguette.

-Je veux intégrer la Résistance. Je veux me battre, annonça-t-elle sans préambule en soutenant le regard froid de son professeur sans ciller.

Alice et Lily se laissèrent tomber sur le lit d'un même élan, ouvrant les mêmes yeux ronds de stupéfaction. Le visage d'Erynia Selwin se fendit d'un large sourire.

-Vous avez bien des choses à me dire, il me semble.

-Plus encore que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer, répondit effrontément la russe.

* * *

_**dimanche 26 janvier 1978, Tour Gryffondor, dortoir des filles**_.

Lorsque Lily ouvrit les yeux, le jour se levait à peine. Hannah et Jill dormaient encore à poings fermés, et Alice avait sans doute passé la nuit dans les bras de Frank. Avec un soupir, elle se tourna vers le lit d'Heather et retint un sursaut en voyant les grands yeux mordorés de sa meilleure amie la fixer tristement. Sans dire un mot, elle nota les sombres cernes et les traits tirés de son visage de poupée. Elle n'avait guère dormi. Rejetant ses couvertures, Lily se leva prestement et s'assit à côté d'Heather qui ne la lâchait pas du regard. Elle l'avait entendue, gémir et pleurer une bonne partie de la nuit, crier en diverses langues des bribes de phrases sans cohérence. Tendrement, la jolie rousse passa une main dans les cheveux de son amie.

« Dis quelque chose, s'il te plaît, parle-moi. Qui est morte, Heather ? »

_Léthée, la fille aux doigts de fée, Léthée comme un éclat de lune, un frisson d'étoiles. Léthée petite Née Moldue que Heather avait pris sous son aile dès le premier jour, pour mieux la laisser resplendir de cette joie enfantine et si pure que personne ne pouvait y rester indifférent. Léthée, ses cheveux argentés et ses yeux d'un vert délavé, comme venue d'un autre monde, elle était un éclat de rire, une odeur de printemps, parlait peu mais bien, toujours pertinente dans sa naïveté. Mordante lorsqu'il le fallait. Léthée qu'ils appelaient narquoisement la Vierge à la Licorne. Mais y aurait-il pu avoir plus beau compliment ? Léthée sortie tout droit d'un conte pour enfant, fille des étoiles et du vent. Envolée la fée passionnée d'Astronomie, retirée à un monde bien trop moche pour elle. _

Heather avait parlé toute seule en russe, et Lily eut du mal à capter son attention. Enfin ses yeux mordorés s'accrochèrent aux siens, durs et froids, implacables.

_ -_Heather ? Qui est mort ?

-L'espoir d'un pardon.

* * *

_Tadaaaaaaam ! Alors ce chapitre est comme vous vous en doutez, un tournant majeur dans l'histoire et pour Heather. Je n'ai pas résisté à ré-introduire Shelly Turner et le Quidditch dans l'histoire, j'avais trop envie de pouvoir écrire quelques scènes de match, et puis j'ai un petit faible pour Shelly, elle en impose, même à une Lily stressée par ses examens. Rogue est toujours là, pas essentiel à l'intrigue pour l'instant, mais jamais vraiment très loin. Owein un peu absent de ce chapitre, mais il reviendra c'est promis. Le personnage d'Alena, qui était apparu dans le flash-back sur Prague, reprend une place centrale. Pour le personnage de Léthée, j'avoue que je l'imagine physiquement comme Daenerys Targaryen, même si je n'ai vu que deux épisodes de Game of Thrones, avec un côté Luna Lovegood assez prononcé. Et Sirius, comme toujours, jamais capable de tenir sa langue. Pour finir, Erynia Selwin revient sur le devant de la scène, et va devenir de plus en plus importante à cette histoire. _

_Comme vous vous en doutez, les choses vont s'accélérer dans les chapitres suivants. Je pense être en mesure de poster encore cinq chapitres avant mon départ, peut-être plus si je suis productive. J'ai hâte d'avoir vos réactions, vos conseils, critiques... _

_Un grand merci à** Mimi70** et **Summer Daughter**, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçue par ce chapitre :) _

_Tendrement vôtre, _

_Hélène._


	27. II - Chapter 7

_Bonjour, bonsoir, bonne lecture & on se retrouve en fin de chapitre ! _

* * *

_**Partie II Chapitre 7. **_

_**« Tu as l'air d'une héroïne tragique aujourd'hui. »**_

* * *

_**lundi 28 janvier 1978, couloir du deuxième étage, Poudlard, Ecosse.**_

Était-il terriblement tard, ou effroyablement tôt, la jeune professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal ne savait plus trop. Marchant à pas vifs à travers le château, Erynia Selwin souriait. Comme une enfant qui trouve enfin la solution à l'énigme qui l'a tenue en éveil toute la nuit, elle souriait à pleines dents, ivre d'enthousiasme. À cette heure indue de la nuit, ou du jour, peu lui importait, les couloirs étaient fort heureusement déserts si un élève l'avait vue le sourire aux lèvres, sa réputation ne s'en serait jamais remise. Avec impatience, elle réveilla l'affreuse gargouille qui gardait l'entrée de la tour du directeur.

« Concorde. »

Le mur de pierre s'ouvrit dans un grincement caverneux, et les escaliers la menèrent jusqu'à la lourde porte en chêne qu'elle poussa sans même penser à frapper avant d'entrer. Elle avait toujours aimé le bureau du directeur, lumineux et serein, comme si aucune ombre n'avait encore étendu son pouvoir en ce lieu si particulier. Assis à son bureau, en robe de chambre et les lunettes de travers, le professeur Dumbledore la fixait, ses yeux pétillants encore gonflés de sommeil. Derrière lui, à travers la large fenêtre, les premières lueurs de l'aube perçaient les derniers lambeaux de brumes, éclairant de leur douce clarté matinale le stade de Quidditch encore moucheté de givre. Erynia Selwin sentit son sourire s'accentuer, et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil en soupirant d'aise. Aucun mot n'avait encore été prononcé, mais la jeune femme ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien depuis longtemps. Paisiblement, comme si voir débarquer dans son bureau à sept heures du matin, échevelée et en pyjama, un des meilleurs éléments du corps enseignant, avait été la chose la plus naturelle du monde, Albus Dumbledore entreprit de leur verser chacun une tassé de thé.

-Je vous réveille ? demanda-t-elle enfin malicieusement en portant la tasse fumante à ses lèvres.

-Oh, à peine, répliqua-t-il dans un sourire. Une part de gâteau ou une chocogrenouille peut-être ?

-Enfin professeur, vous devriez connaître mes habitudes, depuis le temps, le morigéna-t-elle sans se départir de son étonnant sourire.

Il osa un clin d'œil espiègle et fit apparaître une petite boîte rouge qu'il déposa devant elle.

-Pâte d'amande enchantée ?

-La même boîte que celle vous aviez volée sur ce même bureau il y a des années.

Elle sourit, se remémorant la première fois qu'elle avait pénétré dans ce bureau, gamine timide alors. Tout avait changé depuis, sauf sa gourmandise. Elle défit le ruban avec une joie naïve, attrapa avec délicatesse une pâte d'amande en forme d'éléphant, qui trottina quelques instant sur sa main avant de daigner se laisser manger.

-Maintenant, ma chère, puis-je savoir que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite si tôt un lundi matin ?

Le regard d'Erynia Selwin reprit tout son sérieux, et un sourire dur étira son visage fatigué.

-Monsieur, nous avons notre infiltrée.

Dumbledore ne put contenir une exclamation de surprise ravie, et enjoignit la jeune femme à poursuivre. Les portraits protestèrent vainement, jugeant inadmissible un tel boucan à une heure aussi improbable, mais un geste vif de la baguette du directeur les fit taire.

-Heather Proskoff, septième année à Gryffondor, fille de Vladimir et Anastazie Proskoff, future épouse Malfoy.

-Oh ! Voilà qui est intéressant, très intéressant. Et diablement encourageant, murmura-t-il, songeur soudain. Nul doute que la tuerie à Prague il y a quelques mois l'aura profondément remuée.

Erynia leva un sourcil circonspect face à cet homme qui semblait constamment tout savoir sur tout le monde, mais ne dit rien.

-Êtes-vous certaine qu'elle fera l'affaire ? Ce n'est pas une mission anodine que l'Ordre lui confierait-là.

-Elle en a conscience. Cette gamine a une force mentale certaine, et un grand potentiel magique. Avec un entraînement intensif et une formation poussée en occlumencie, elle sera parfaite.

-Bien, bien, murmura-t-il. Et sentimentalement parlant ? Les Prokoff ont toujours accordé une très grande importance à la famille, bien plus que la plupart des Sangs-Purs d'ailleurs.

-Je ne me fais pas de souci pour ça. La haine viscérale qu'elle voue à son père, et sa propre responsabilité dans le massacre de Prague empêcheront toute rétractation impromptue. De plus, le plan envisagé lui permettra aussi de protéger son frère de la mauvaise influence familiale. Elle n'a aucune raison de faire volte-face. J'ai rarement vu une mioche aussi consumée par la haine, ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même.

-A part Mr Black, peut-être ? sourit Dumbledore, ses yeux bleus trahissant une excitation nouvelle.

-Il est vrai que je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement, admit-elle. Merlin sait pourtant que ces deux là sont pire que des aimants, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit rire.

-Je fais entièrement confiance en votre jugement, Erynia. Si vous êtes certaine que Miss Proskoff est celle qu'il nous faut, alors je m'en remets totalement à vous. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Le Ministère est totalement dépassé. Barty Croupton, le directeur du Département des Lois Magiques, vient de donner l'autorisation aux Aurors d'utiliser tous les moyens nécessaires, même les plus draconiens, à la lutte contre les Mangemorts. J'ai bien peur que cette malheureuse décision ne mène la Grande Bretagne à un effroyable bain de sang, alors même que le Ministre refuse d'admettre l'existence d'un Mage noir. A leurs yeux, les Mangemorts ne sont que des individus relativement isolés qu'il suffira de décimer pour stopper le mal - nous courons à la catastrophe.

L'ancienne Auror se mordit la lèvre, hochant la tête face à ces affreuses perspectives.

-Maintenant, lui dit-il en la regardant par dessus ses mains croisées devant son menton, expliquez-moi votre plan.

* * *

_**lundi 28 janvier 1978, Grande Salle, Poudlard**_.

La tablée encore endormie mais déjà hilare n'arracha à une Alice morose qu'un bougonnement imperceptible. Se laissant lourdement tomber sur le banc de la table Gryffondor, elle ne répondit à une Lily curieuse que par un inaudible grognement. Elle n'était pas d'humeur.

-Réveil difficile, constata la Préfète-en-chef avec un sourire moqueur. Aux grands maux les grands remèdes ! ajouta-t-elle en déposant devant sa camarade amorphe un chocolat chaud fumant, deux tartines déjà beurrées et un grand verre de jus de citrouille.

-Tu ne dis rien, tu manges, décréta Heather s'asseyant face à son amie. Si tu es sage, tu auras un muffin myrtille chocolat, commandé hier soir aux cuisines par tes humbles servantes en prévision de ta mine désastreuse de ce matin.

La tempétueuse Gryffondor aux cheveux courts la fusilla du regard, mais ne répliqua pas. Le muffin était bien trop tentant. Et face à l'atroce semaine qui commençait, elle aurait besoin de force. Elle avait toujours réagi avec excès face aux périodes d'examen, ne dormant plus, révisant jusqu'à épuisement. Et cette session d'examens blancs la mettait dans des états tels que toutes ses camarades l'avaient unanimement chassée du dortoir jusqu'au vendredi soir. Ce qu'en avaient dit Frank et ses camarades de dortoir, nul ne le sait.

Lorsque le muffin eut été avalé jusqu'à la dernière miette, un sourire de contentement illumina le visage d'Alice. Elle était prête à discuter. Déjà la Grande Salle se vidait, et seuls restèrent quelques septièmes années – leur examen de métamorphose ne commençait qu'à dix heure trente. Le temps d'une ultime relecture de leur cours, ou d'une conversation nettement plus importante.

-Alors, hier soir, cette entrevue avec Selwin ? s'impatienta Lily en jetant un furtif regard aux Maraudeurs qui riaient aux éclats à l'autre bout de la table.

Heather avala une dernière gorgée de jus de citrouille avant d'évoquer son tête-à-tête éprouvant avec leur professeur.

_L'heure du couvre feu était passée lorsque Heather frappa résolument à la porte du « bureau ovale » comme Lily se plaisait à l'appeler, sans que ses amies n'en comprennent la référence. Une Erynia Selwin plus tendue qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vue lui ouvrit la porte d'un geste de la main, avant de la verrouiller soigneusement et de jeter un sort d'insonorisation sur l'ensemble de la pièce. Ce n'était que la seconde fois que la jeune fille entrait dans le spacieux et confortable bureau, mais elle s'y sentait bien déjà, il s'en dégageait une paisible aura de puissance sereine, de savoir ancestral et éternel. Sur les murs les étagères croulaient sous les volumes aux reliures fatiguées. Au dessus du bureau, un miroir étrangement flou dans lequel se mouvaient d'inquiétantes ombres attira son attention. _

_ -Vous n'avez jamais vu de Glace à l'ennemi, Proskoff ? sourit narquoisement sa professeur en la faisant asseoir dans un confortable fauteuil. _

_ La Gryffondor obtempéra, tout en hocha négativement la tête. Son enseignante resta debout, face à elle, les mains posées sur le dossier d'une chaise. _

_ -Regardez-moi dans les yeux, Heather. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que je suis probablement la meilleure légilimens de ma génération. Nous allons parler, tranquillement, je vais vous questionner, et vous me répondrez le plus sincèrement possible. En cas de refus de votre part de me laisser accéder à vos souvenirs, sachez que j'ai d'autres moyens de persuasion, et que sur mon bureau est posé un très intéressant parchemin de Mr Barty Croupton, m'autorisant en tant qu'Auror à tout mettre en œuvre pour obtenir des informations sur notre ennemi. Les sortilèges impardonnables sont un moyen très pratique d'obtenir des informations, sans parler du Veritaserum que me fournit gracieusement ce cher Horace._

_ Dans la pénombre du grand bureau à peine éclairée par la petite cheminée et quelques bougies, Erynia Selwin avait un air réellement effrayant. _

_ -Vous m'avez affirmé hier avoir bien des choses à me dire. Je vous écoute. Pourquoi vouloir rejoindre nos rangs ? Vous comprenez que cette décision quelque peu brutale et inattendue peut paraître suspecte, compte tenu de votre nom et de votre comportement quotidien._

_ Heather s'était préparée à cette question. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle lui narra en quelques mots, clairs et précis, son entrevue de la veille avec Alena. Elle n'omit rien, et son cœur se serra lorsque le prénom de Léthée franchit ses lèvres. Les sanglots restèrent pourtant bloqués dans sa gorge, et elle soutint le regard de glace de l'Auror alors que celle-ci plongeait dans la conscience grande ouverte de son élève. Au bout de quelques secondes, visiblement satisfaite, elle lui fit signe de continuer. _

_ -Je suis là pour venger la mort de Léthée. Pour expier, aussi. Parce que je porterai cette responsabilité sordide toute ma vie. Et je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. _

_ Un silence s'ensuivit, et Erynia Selwin avait crispé davantage ses mains sur le dossier de la chaise. _

_ -Vous me dites vouloir entrer en résistance. Très bien. Mais ceci est bien vague. Que me proposez-vous, concrètement ? _

_ -Je vous propose d'épouser Lucius Malfoy. _

_ Le ton d'Heather était froidement résolu, et son enseignante ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que l'héritière puisse à ce point souhaiter s'investir dans le combat. _

_ -Vous n'ignorez pas que le rôle d'un agent-double est d'une difficulté terrible. Et implique des sacrifices très douloureux. Êtes-vous réellement prête aux retombées d'un tel acte ? Peu de gens seront au courant, et vous serez haïe de la communauté sorcière. Lorsque votre trahison éclatera au grand jour, beaucoup n'y croiront pas, vous serez honnie. _

_ -Je le suis déjà. _

_ -Serez-vous prête à trahir père et mère, famille et amis ? _

_ -Mon père a cessé de l'être à l'instant où il s'est tâché les mains du sang de ma meilleure amie et de ses camarades, cracha Heather, et sa voix tremblait de haine. Quant à ma mère, elle comprendra. Jouer ce double-jeu est aussi un moyen pour moi de préserver mon frère jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en mesure de comprendre, et de s'éloigner de cette famille pourrie. _

_ -J'entends vos motivations, mais je ne suis pas sûre que vous mesuriez ce qu'une telle mission impliquera. Vous ne serez que très peu en contact avec l'Ordre. Toujours à vivre et à évoluer au contact de gens qui se retrouveront un jour face à vous sur le champ de bataille. Serez-vous capable de mentir, de les trahir, de vous blinder ? Saurez-vous résister mentalement et physiquement à cet épuisant jeu de rôle ? Vous n'aurez pas droit à l'erreur. Une pas de travers, un mot de trop, et c'est la mort. _

_ -J'ai appris l'art du mensonge avec le meilleur professeur, Madame, souffla Heather avec un sourire en coin. _

_ La professeur s'appliquait à mettre toujours davantage de pression dans ses questions, poussant son élève dans ses retranchements pour mieux évaluer sa résistance. Mais toute à sa haine, Heather ne se laissait pas démonter, répondant avec insolence et résolution aux questions incisives de la légilimens. _

_ -Et pourrez-vous vous regarder dans le miroir, lorsqu'il aura fait apposer la Marque sur votre bras ? Lorsqu'il vous faudra commettre des atrocités pour prouver votre allégeance ? On dit que la douleur de la Marque est à la limite du supportable. _

_ -Je ne crains pas la douleur. Quant au miroir, demandez-moi maintenant si je peux me regarder alors que j'ai les mains tâchées du sang d'une presque sœur et de dix innocentes. _

_ -Combien de temps pensez-vous que vous tiendrez ? Jusqu'où serez-vous prête à aller ? _

_ -Jusque là où il faudra, autant de temps qu'il le faudra. Lorsque je verrai mon père ramper et implorer pitié derrière les barreaux d'une cage humide et froide, lorsque je le verrai perdre son âme peu à peu jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste de lui qu'une écorce vide, alors ce sera terminé. _

_ Une brusque bourrasque de vent fit vaciller les flammes, et Erynia Selwin eut un franc sourire. _

_ -Nous avons beaucoup de travail, Miss Proskoff. Réunion avec les autres vendredi soir, et première leçon particulière d'occlumencie samedi matin ce sera difficile et douloureux. D'ici là, je vous laisse lire attentivement cet ouvrage, dit-elle en lui tendant un exemplaire poussiéreux de « Formation d'Auror : dissimulation, désinformation, mensonge par omission ». Dans deux semaines, vous devrez pouvoir me le réciter par cœur. Dans trois, savoir exécuter la moitié des sortilèges cités, et avoir étudié attentivement les autres. Vous tiendrez la charge de travail supplémentaire ? _

_ Heather lui jeta un regard dédaigneux qui signifiait « Qu'est-ce que vous croyez? Je suis une Proskoff ! » et son enseignante éclata de rire. Alors que l'horloge sonnait les douze coups de minuit et qu'Heather s'apprêtait à regagner son dortoir, son enseignante l'arrêta. _

_ -Vous préviendrez Mlle Saïan et Mr Ivanov que je suis disposée à les rencontrer samedi midi à Pré-au-lard. S'ils passent ce premier examen avec moi, ils seront envoyés au quartier général de l'Ordre pour commencer à servir la Résistance immédiatement. _

_ La porte se referma sur Heather sans le moindre grincement. Une joie féroce lui étreignait le cœur. Son père regretterait sa venue au monde, elle en faisait le serment. _

Alice en avait perdu son air renfrogné, à la fois terrifiée et excitée par le récit de son amie. Lily regardait Heather, fière du chemin parcouru, et sa main serra très fort celle de la russe. Elles comprirent alors que la dernière barrière qui les séparait venait de tomber. Plus rien ne séparerait les trois amies. Rien ni personne. Alice se leva alors, saisissant Heather par la main pour l'entraîner dans une valse imaginaire.

-Il va falloir fêter ça ! s'exclama-t-elle, et ses amies éclatèrent de rire sous le plafond magique. Tout le monde dans la salle sur demande, c'est ma tournée !

« MISS SMITH, UN PEU DE TENUE JE VOUS PRIE, DOIS-JE VOUS RAPPELER QUE VOTRE EXAMEN DE MÉTAMORPHOSE DÉBUTE DANS MOINS D'UNE HEURE ?»

Alice se figea, et les Maraudeurs éclatèrent de rire alors qu'elle se laissait piteusement tomber sur le banc. La fête attendrait.

* * *

_**mercredi 29 janvier 1978, à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite**_.

Le vent avait chassé les nuages, les arbres ployaient sous les rafales mordantes de l'air s'enfuyant vers le sud, amenant avec lui un froid sec et clair qui faisait frissonner les rares élèves présents dans le parc. Les septièmes années avaient passé leur examen théorique de Défense contre les forces du mal pendant la mâtinée, et les examens pratiques s'étalaient sur l'ensemble de l'après-midi. Les plus chanceux avaient été tirés au sort pour passer juste après le déjeuner, et savouraient ainsi une demie journée de repos. Assise dans l'herbe fraîche, Heather avait les cheveux emmêlés, ses mèches folles aux reflets cuivrés s'envolant sous les assauts du vent. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'accordait pas un regard au Serpentard assis à ses cotés. Loin de s'en offusquer, Owein Rhys-Meyer laissait glisser sur la jeune fille un regard caressant, d'une tendresse difficilement imaginable chez un tel bourreau des cœurs. Mais elle ne le voyait pas, absorbée qu'elle était par la contemplation du château, dont s'échappaient à chaque instant des groupes d'élèves de tous âges aux sourires enfantins ou aux traits tirés par les nuits de révision. Heather étouffa un bâillement peu gracieux, et Owein ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les sombres cernes qui se détachaient sous ses yeux mordorés. Elle avait l'air triste, préoccupé et résolu pourtant, comme si tout son être se concentrait pour atteindre un unique but.

-Tu as l'air d'une héroïne tragique aujourd'hui, murmura-t-il soudain en replaçant une mèche de cheveux égarés derrière l'oreille de la Gryffondor qui sourit.

-C'est un peu ça, admit-elle d'un air un peu énigmatique avant de se taire à nouveau.

-Ne me parleras-tu pas ? souffla-t-il, et il ne pouvait cacher sa frustration teintée d'inquiétude devant ce silence contre lequel il savait pertinemment n'avoir aucune arme.

Heather détourna le regard. Lâche tentative d'esquiver une question à laquelle elle n'avait guère envie de répondre. Non, elle ne lui parlerait pas de sa nuit en grande partie passée à ficher le manuel prêté par Selwin, de son réveil douloureux et du petit-déjeuner raté. Elle ne lui parlerait pas de sa peur de ne pouvoir maîtriser à temps les notions et sortilèges dudit manuel, et ce malgré l'aide précieuse de Lily qui avait promis de l'aider au mieux, prête à passer des nuits entières à la bibliothèque si cela s'avérait nécessaire pas plus qu'elle ne lui parlerait de Léthée qui courait dans ses rêves agités comme une figure de son innocence perdue. Lentement, elle tourna la tête pour planter son regard dans celui de son petit ami.

« Le silence est le seul moyen que j'ai de ne pas t'entraîner dans ma chute. Je refuse de te mêler à ça. Je veux profiter du temps que nous avons, Owein. Parle-moi, raconte moi les forêts et l'odeur de la mer, parle-moi de la constellation de Pégase et du printemps qui arrive. Embrasse-moi. »

Blottie dans les bras réconfortants d'Owein, Heather ferma les yeux. Comme tout était plus simple lorsque le monde se limitait à cette chaleur rassurante, cette présence forte aux odeurs boisées qui lui faisaient tourner la tête. Pourtant elle savait que la voie qu'elle s'apprêtait à emprunter la séparerait définitivement d'Owein dès la fin de l'année scolaire, peut-être même avant. Lui mentir, à lui comme aux autres. Ne pas faire tomber le masque. Elle soupira, et se serra un peu plus contre lui.

* * *

_**vendredi 31 janvier 1978, Tour Gryffondor. **_

La fin de la semaine d'examens avait été un soulagement pour tout le monde, et la Salle Commune avait retrouvé toute sa chaleur enjouée. Seule Heather, épuisée et pensive, ne pipait mot, écoutant distraitement les conversations de ses camarades de classe. Au loin, les Maraudeurs remontaient vers leur dortoir, et elle ne put s'empêcher de les suivre du regard, ses yeux s'attardant sur la silhouette à la fois fragile et rassurante de Lupin. Elle n'avait jamais révélé à quiconque le secret de l'effacé Gryffondor, et l'affreuse évidence de sa condition l'avait stoppée net dans ses recherches concernant le reste de leur monstrueux secret. Lily s'était étonnée plusieurs fois de cet abandon très inhabituel pour la russe, mais son amie avait toujours éludée ses questions, et les derniers événements avaient relégué le mystère Maraudeur au second plan. Heather abhorrait ce que Lupin représentait. Depuis ce jour où elle avait compris, elle n'avait plus été capable de l'approcher, tremblant d'une peur qu'elle n'avait aucune envie d'essayer de dépasser. Pourtant, elle savait bien qu'il lui faudrait mettre de côté cette angoisse haineuse, si elle voulait travailler de concert avec lui au sein de la résistance. Car malgré sa répulsion à s'approcher de lui, elle devait lui reconnaître une intelligence certaine, et des capacités très intéressantes. De plus, il serait le seul capable de calmer les ardeurs de Black à son encontre, et de faire en sorte que l'Ordre n'ait pas à pâtir de la mésentente des deux Gryffondors. Heather inspira à fond. Ce soir elle intégrerait officiellement le petit groupe de Selwin. C'était maintenant ou jamais. La plupart des élèves descendaient pour dîner, et Heather laissa ses amies partir devant. Les Maraudeurs furent les derniers à sortir du dortoir, et le regard glacial d'Heather se planta immédiatement dans celui de Lupin. Surpris par ce contact visuel brutal, presque violent, alors qu'elle l'avait soigneusement évité ces dernières semaines, il s'arrêta net. Il avait appris à suivre son instinct, et le langage non verbal de ses camarades lui était toujours très lisible. Il savait que la russe avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire ; il fit signe à ses amis de ne pas l'attendre. Le passage se referma dans un claquement sec, et se fut le silence. Comme à l'aube d'un duel, les deux adversaires se toisaient avec suffisance, comme pour mieux jauger des forces de chacun et de la violence de l'affrontement à venir. Pourtant, les yeux de Lupin n'avaient rien perdu de leur gentillesse très douce, là où les prunelles mordorées d'Heather luisaient d'une sombre résolution. Deux élèves de troisième année traversèrent la Salle Commune en courant, piaillant comme des oiseaux heureux du printemps à venir. Heather laissa le temps aux voies enfantines de s'effacer dans les profondeurs des couloirs. Ses yeux étaient des poignards, et Lupin frissonna.

-Je sais ce que tu es.

La voix était implacable. Et Lupin ne chercha même pas à se défendre. Il ferma les yeux, comprenant l'étrange comportement de la jeune fille à son égard ces dernières semaines. Lorsqu'il put rouvrir les yeux pour affronter le visage de sa camarade, celle-ci ne put ignorer la lueur de peur panique qu'avaient allumée ses mots somme toute très banals. Rageusement, elle ré-attaque, comme si le manque de réaction et de combativité du lycanthrope soudain très pâle ne faisait qu'attiser la colère qu'elle ne pouvait maîtriser.

-Pourquoi as-tu peur ? Tu es le monstre de l'histoire, c'est moi qui devait trembler, comme tous les élèves de cette école !

Mais le Maraudeur ne répondit pas. Heather sembla déstabilisée un instant. Elle avait imaginé les insultes, la violence du loup habitant les gestes graciles de Lupin. En aucun cas elle ne s'était attendue à cette passivité presque aimable, cette peur vulnérable et tranquille. Elle aurait voulu attaquer encore, le frapper d'être ce qu'il était contre son gré, le voir sortir de ses gonds pour avoir une bonne raison de le haïr, ou bien qu'il la rassure, qu'il calme ses angoisses et lui assure que ça n'empêcherait en rien son implication au sein de la résistance. Mais il restait étonnamment maître de lui, pâle et vaincu au milieu de la Salle Commune. Malgré elle, Heather sentit sa colère s'atténuer légèrement, et Lupin le sentit.

-J'ai peur parce que tu tiens ma destinée et ma vie entre tes mains.

Sa voix était à la limite de l'inaudible. Heather sentit son cœur se serrer violemment, alors que son camarade, livide et tremblant, tournait les talons pour rejoindre son dortoir. Mue par une impulsion qu'elle ne comprenait pas, Heather s'entendit crier.

-Lupin ? Lupin, attends ! … Remus ?

Surpris, il se retourna, les yeux interrogateurs, aux pieds de l'escalier menant au dortoir.

-Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne, souffla-t-elle, tremblante soudain, presque gênée de cette situation qu'elle avait elle-même provoquée.

Lorsque les trois autres Maraudeurs pénétrèrent dans leur dortoir, ils tombèrent sur un Lupin assis à même le sol, dos au mur, les yeux perdus dans la contemplation du ciel nocturne. La fenêtre était grande ouverte sur la nuit, et l'air glacial pénétrait avec violence dans la chambre. Sirius fronça les sourcils, pressentant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Lunard, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as décidé de sécher la réunion de ce soir en attrapant une pneumonie aggravée par une crise d'anorexie soudaine ?

Mais Lupin n'esquissa pas l'habituel petit sourire que faisait naître sur son visage fatigué les plaisanteries de son ami. Une ride soucieuse barra le visage de Sirius, alors que James s'empressait de verrouiller la porte du dortoir, sentant le besoin d'une discussion privée, et que Peter s'empressait de fermer la fenêtre. Les yeux perdus dans le vague, Lupin incarnait l'image même de l'abattement fataliste. Tout son corps semblait craquer sous le poids de la lassitude, et ni le chocolat offert par Peter, ni les plaisanterie grasses de James à propos d'un hypothétique chagrin d'amour ne purent le tirer de sa torpeur. Inquiets, les trois amis s'assirent auprès de lui, résignés à attendre sans broncher que le lycanthrope se décide à parler.

Enfin, Lupin sembla reprendre contact avec la réalité. Clignant des yeux, comme soudainement ébloui par la lumière des lampes, il regarda un à un ses amis, dont les regards soucieux le fixaient avec insistance. Il soupira alors, et sa voix tremblait.

-Proskoff est au courant.

Ils ouvrirent tous des yeux ronds, sachant que rien ne pouvait démonter aussi sûrement Lupin que la possibilité que son petit problème de fourrure soit découvert. James fut le premier à pouvoir parler.

-Comment.. ? Comment a-t-elle su ?

-Je n'en sais rien, murmura son ami. Et peu m'importe. Elle le sait, c'est tout. Et ne l'a dit à personne.

Sirius se leva soudain, et ses yeux brillaient de fureur alors qu'il se mettait à hurler, tournant comme un lion en cage.

-Je le savais ! Je savais que cette salope nous ferait du tort, qu'elle était une menace ! Vous n'avez pas voulu me croire, mais je le savais ! Elle est un danger, pour Remus, pour nous, pour l'ensemble des Gryffondors. Il faut s'en débarrasser, la faire taire, la mettre hors d'état de nuire une bonne fois pour toute !

Sirius Black avait toujours eu l'instinct de meute, la rage de protéger sa famille, plus encore que de se protéger lui-même. Il avait longtemps protégé son frère des coups, des insultes maternelles, et lorsqu'il avait renié cette ascendance, c'est vers les Maraudeurs que s'était tourné cette rage protectrice. L'idée que quelqu'un puisse vouloir faire du mal à Lupin, s'attaquer à lui à partir de cette caractéristique si mineure de son ami, le plongeait dans un état de fureur fébrile, et ses amis le regardèrent tourner en rond comme un fauve, criant sa haine à l'encontre de cette fille qui n'avait cessé d'être une épine dans leur pied depuis la rentrée. Il aurait pu continuer à exprimer ses envies meurtrières des heures encore, si Peter ne l'avait pas stoppé.

-Sirius, stop ! Est-ce que tu t'entends parler ? On dirait Bellatrix putain !

La remarque stoppa net Sirius dans sa lancée, et le regard désapprobateur de Peter lui fit baisser les yeux. Pettigrow ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais il était toujours pertinent, et l'emportement rageur de son ami lui avait toujours déplu. Lupin hocha la tête, alors que James semblait préférable de ne pas s'exprimer.

-Peter a raison, cette fille te fait dire et faire n'importe quoi, Patmol. En plus, ça fait presque deux mois qu'elle aurait pu me dénoncer, ajouta-t-il. Son père aurait pu foutre ma vie en l'air, me faire virer. Rhys-Meyer aurait organisé une vraie chasse aux sorcières, une battue à mort. Elle ne l'a pas fait. Et elle n'a pour l'instant aucune raison de le faire. Je t'interdis de lui faire quoi que ce soit. La violence ne résoudra rien, et je te vois mal maîtriser assez précisément un sortilège d'amnésie pour ne lui faire oublier que ce souvenir précis. Sans compter que Rhys-Meyer n'attend que ça pour te faire ta fête, Sirius. Et à ta place je ne prendrai pas ses menaces à la légère. Un tel comportement a coûté une semaine à Ste Mangouste à Riley, de Serdaigle.

Sirius inspira à fond, avant de plonger ses orbes orageuses dans le regard d'ambre de son ami.

-La décision n'appartient qu'à toi, Remus. Je la respecterai donc. Mais je n'aime pas savoir que cette vipère a un tel pouvoir contre nous.

Ils étaient en retard, et lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau mal éclairé d'Erynia Selwin, tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. James baissa la tête face au regard glacial de leur professeur, et Lupin balbutia une excuse avant de se laisser tomber sur les coussins. L'Auror aux yeux de glace agita sa baguette, et la porte fut close. Aucun son ne filtrerait dans le couloir, à la merci d'oreilles indiscrètes.

-Bien, maintenant que nous sommes au complet, nous allons commencer. Nous allons finir aujourd'hui d'étudier les stratégies d'attaque des Mangemorts, pour pouvoir élaborer des tactiques défensives efficaces à chaque situation. Mais avant ça, je voudrais vous présenter une nouvelle recrue de la Résistance, qui passera très prochainement membre à part entière de l'Ordre – ce qui, je vous le rappelle, ne vous arrivera qu'une fois diplômés.

Les regards se firent curieux, et seules Lily et Alice arborèrent un sourire entendu et joyeux. Sortant de l'ombre, Heather s'avança alors, et la plupart des élèves ouvrirent de grands yeux stupéfaits. Black ne put retenir un juron des plus agressifs, et même James lâcha un « Mais c'est une blague ! » assez explicite. Alors que Sirius allait se lever pour protester, ses yeux gris brillant de colère, sa professeure l'arrêta d'un geste désinvolte.

-Assis, Mr Black. Vous parlerez lorsque je vous y aurai autorisé. Et si vous continuez à fusiller Miss Proskoff du regard de la sorte, ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver.

Le Maraudeur se rassit à contre cœur, le visage fermé, et Lupin posa une main apaisante sur son épaule pour le contraindre au calme. Sans lui prêter plus d'attention, Selwin continua son explication.

-Je n'ai pas la moindre intention d'écouter vos puériles protestations. Que vous aimiez ou non Miss Proskoff n'est pas mon problème. Et si vous n'êtes pas capables de croire en mon jugement, je vais sérieusement commencer à douter de vos facultés intellectuelles. Vous faudra-t-il une analyse de mes états de service auprès du Bureau des Aurors et des Langues de Plomb ? demanda-t-elle avec un air narquois alors que les élèves baissaient la tête, ravalant leurs objections. Bien, sachez donc que Miss Proskoff est la pièce maîtresse de notre échiquier. Nul ne doit _jamais_ savoir qu'elle est parmi nous, sous aucun prétexte. À ceux qui ne se sentent pas capable de tenir leur langue, je peux encore jeter un sortilège d'amnésie. Des volontaires ?

Chacun se taisait, et Heather prit place aux côtés d'une Lily souriante et fière de voir sa meilleure amie rejoindre enfin leurs rangs. Alors que leur professeure entamait son exposé sur la dernière attaque des Mangemorts – embuscade tendue aux Aurors dont la Gazette n'avait pas pipé mot –, Sally-Ann Parkinson tourna son regard bleu vers Heather. L'élève de Serpentard avait toujours son expression détachée, son maintien purement aristocratique, mais un petit sourire apparut sur son visage, un sourire que la sorcière russe n'eut aucun mal à décrypter.

« Bienvenue à bord, Proskoff. »

* * *

_Voilà voilà, Heather est enfin officiellement du bon côté de la ligne ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, que l'interrogatoire de Selwin était pas trop râté, que la confrontation Heather/Remus était crédible (oui, à la base elle voulait faire la paix, et ça s'est fini en affrontement, elle n'est pas très maîtresse de ses émotions cette jeune fille), que vous avez aimé l'attention empressée de James, Sirius et Peter envers leur meilleur ami, et que vous êtes ravi(e)s de savoir qu'Erynia Selwin aime la pâte d'amande (comme moi, d'ailleurs). _

_J'ai décidé de publier plus tôt que prévu, lorsque je me suis rendu compte que j'avais une petite dizaine de chapitres d'avance, et que je partais dans moins de deux semaines. Je vous jure que je n'ai jamais autant écrit de toute ma vie, c'est dingue. _

_Un grand merci à la super **Mimi70**, qui commente plus vite que son ombre, à **Liily01** et **Iges** pour l'ajout, et à **Idril** **Melwasul** pour l'ajout en favoris. Je vous aime follement. _

_A très bientôt, _

_Hélène. _


	28. II - Chapter 8

_Bonjour, bonsoir, bonne lecture et blabla en fin de chapitre :)_

* * *

_**Partie II Chapitre 8. **_

_**« -Vous ne pensez pas survivre à cette guerre ? -Pourquoi, vous si ? »**_

* * *

_**samedi 1er février 1978, Grande Salle, Poudlard**_.

Le brouhaha caractéristique de la Grande salle arracha une grimace à Heather. Tous les élèves bavardaient avec entrain, savourant les prouesses culinaires des elfes de maisons qui, dans les immenses cuisines, s'affairaient pour satisfaire des étudiants qui ne leur accordaient pas la moindre attention. Heather se laissa lourdement tomber aux côtés d'Alice et ne put réprimer un soupir agacé lorsqu'elle croisa le regard meurtrier de Black, en bout de table. Heureusement pour elle, le Maraudeur fut bien vite détourné de sa cible par une très jolie Serdaigle aux longs cheveux blonds et au sourire un peu timide. L'héritier de la Très Noble Famille Black ignora les regards jaloux de la plupart des filles de la salle et la fit asseoir à ses côtés en passant un bras autour de sa taille. Heather ricana, en oubliant presque sa migraine.

-Quelle cruche, j'espère qu'elle se rendra vite compte de l'erreur monumentale qu'elle est en train de commettre.

-Tu exagères un peu, souligna Lily en se détournant de la conversation qu'elle avait avec Cooper à propos d'une traduction de runes. Sirius peut se montrer charmant, et très attentionné. Et contrairement à ce que tu penses, il est moins crétin qu'il en a l'air.

-Tu dois bien admettre qu'avec les filles il s'y prend comme un manche, objecta Alice en manquant de s'étouffer avec son muffin poire vanille. Après tout, c'est quand même sa troisième conquête de l'année. Et je ne compte pas les flirts qu'il n'expose pas en public, ajouta-t-elle en agitant son index d'un air docte.

Heather haussa les épaules ; peu lui importaient les frasques de Black. Elle avait effroyablement mal à la tête ; Erynia Selwin avait raison, les leçons d'occlumencie étaient douloureuses. Son premier cours avait eu lieu le matin même, pendant deux heures, et si sa professeure avait mis l'accent sur la théorie pour ce premier contact, les quelques exercices de dernière minute, associé au tissage constant de faux souvenirs qu'Erynia Selwin insérait dans l'esprit de son élève pour mieux tromper la vigilance de Vladimir Proskoff, lui donnaient l'impression de s'être noyée dans le whisky Pur-feu. Pourtant, malgré cette fatigue, jamais Heather ne s'était sentie aussi pleinement à sa place. Peu lui importait sa migraine ou la rage de Black à son encontre. Pour la première fois de son existence, sa vie faisait sens, et les sourires de quasiment tous les membres de la résistance, la veille au soir, n'avaient fait que renforcer sa position. Hormis Black et les Maraudeurs, encore réticents, tous les autres membres de la résistance avaient pleinement fait confiance à leur mentor et accepté la russe. Bien entendu, leur comportement quotidien à son égard ne changerait pas, cela aurait attiré l'attention. Mais Heather faisait partie intégrante d'un groupe, et cela lui réchauffait le cœur. Sally-Anne Parkinson s'était même permis un petit hochement de la tête lorsque la Gryffondor avait paru à la table des Verts & Argent au petit-déjeuner pour embrasser un Owein grognon parce que mal réveillé.

À ses côtés, Lily et Alice irradiaient littéralement de joie, et leurs sourires apaisèrent la douleur lancinante de sa tête. Il lui semblait qu'un million d'aiguilles s'enfonçaient par à coups dans son cerveau. L'horloge sonna alors treize heures et Lily secoua une Heather perdue dans son thé vert.

-Heather ! Tu n'as pas rendez-vous avec Selwin cet après-midi ?

-Merde !

Sautant sur ses pieds, la Gryffondor traversa en courant la Grande Salle, s'enveloppant à grand peine dans son écharpe pour se protéger de la vague de froid extérieure. Aux grilles du parc, sa professeure eut un rictus moqueur.

-Vous êtes en retard.

-_Mea culpa_, souffla son élève en tâchant tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle. Je suis désolée, professeur.

Heureusement pour elle, les calèches furent rapides, et elles arrivèrent à Pré-au-lard quelques minutes avant la demie de treize heures. Aucune sortie n'était prévue ce jour-là, et Heather fut surprise de trouver le village quasiment désert. Erynia Selwin nota son regard étonné.

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendiez ? La guerre fait rage. Les gens ont peur, se calfeutrent chez eux – et ils ont raison. Poudlard a échappé à l'emprise de la peur qui s'étend peu à peu, mais ça ne durera pas. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres gagne en puissance, ses agents glissent sans cesse entre les mains des Aurors, dépassés. Personne au ministère n'ose s'attaquer aux grandes familles qui sont impliquées dans cette guerre jusqu'au cou. Et le mal ronge la Grande Bretagne.

-Ainsi que l'Europe de l'Est, souffla Heather, une boule dans la gorge.

Le Trois Balais exhalait son habituelle odeur chaude et étouffante, rassurante pourtant. Heather sourit, se débarrassa de sa lourde cape, commanda un thé brûlant. Dans le reflet du miroir, elle les aperçut alors. Son cœur se gonfla d'une joie enfantine, et alors qu'elle cherchait ses mots pour présenter à sa professeur ses deux amis, les bras forts de Roman Ivanov la soulevèrent de terre.

-Putain Proskoff ! Que c'est bon de te voir enfin !

Heather éclata de rire, et inspira à plein poumons l'odeur de celui qu'elle considérait comme un frère. Une fragrance de tabac, la saveur des immenses forêts de l'est et de leurs bêtises adolescentes. Comment avait-elle pu croire être capable de vivre sans lui ?

Ce fut Alena qui la première se tourna vers la froide et hautaine Eyrnia Selwin en lui tendant une main franche et vigoureuse. L'Auror aux yeux clairs jaugea la fine silhouette masculine de la jeune fille aux yeux sombres et esquissa un mince sourire, avant de commander quatre whisky Pur-Feu. Roman éclata de son rire si caractéristique, bruyant et sincère, et Erynia Selwin se tourna vers lui. Roman était grand, à la fois très viril et terriblement séduisant, dégageant un charme animal qui contrebalançait le manque flagrant de beauté de son visage anguleux et dur, où pétillait un regard intelligent et moqueur.

Leur professeure avait ses entrées aux Trois Balais, et la tenancière les fit pénétrer dans une salle plus intime à l'arrière du bar. Ils attendirent que les pas s'éloignent dans le couloir, et Erynia Selwin prit la parole de sa voix tranchante.

-Je suis là pour évaluer si vous êtes capables d'intégrer nos rangs. À travers ce que m'a dit Miss Prokoss sur vous, j'ai compris l'essentiel de ce qu'il y avait à savoir. Mais avant de vous envoyer à mes supérieurs, pour prêter serment devant l'Ordre, j'ai des questions à vous poser. Vous pouvez encore vous rétracter, si vous changez d'avis.

Mais ni Alena Saïan ni Roman Ivanov ne se départirent de leur mine résolue, et Heather sourit avec satisfaction. Plus que jamais, elle était fière d'être amie de ces deux adolescents grandis trop vite, déterminés et talentueux.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

-Pour les mêmes raisons que vous.

Erynia Selwin haussa un sourcil circonspect. De quel droit Roman se permettait-il de se comparer à elle ?

-Nous sommes là pour venger une amie. Gagner le droit d'être libre. Faire payer les traîtres et les meurtriers. Rallumer la lumière.

-Nous sommes recherchés dans trois pays de l'Est. Vous êtes notre dernière chance, compléta Alena dans un anglais approximatif.

Un éclair singulier passa furtivement dans les orbes de glace de l'Auror, et Alena sourit. Heather fronça les sourcils. Visiblement, elle avait raté un épisode. Tour à tour, Alena et Roman répondaient aux questions parfois sibyllines de sa professeure, et Heather ne pouvait qu'admirer le self-control de ses deux amis. En quelques mois, passés de riches héritiers à traîtres en cavale, n'ayant plus ni famille ni argent, ils avaient gagné en assurance et en sang froid, bien loin des adolescents impulsifs dont elle se souvenait.

-Des frères, sœurs, famille proche que vous trahiriez en rejoignant nos rangs ?

-Aucun.

-Des regrets à tout laisser derrière vous ?

-Simplement l'espoir de pouvoir rentrer un jour.

-Avez-vous déjà lancé un sortilège impardonnable ?

-Oui.

-Moi pas, contra Alena.

-Lequel ?

-Un _Impero_ sur un agent de la douane pour fuir le pays.

-Avez-vous déjà tué ?

Cette fois, c'est Alena qui hocha la tête, et un éclair de chagrin brilla dans ses yeux sombres. Heather sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle s'en était douté, que le changement radical de son amie n'était pas le seul fait du décès de Léthée.

-Dans quelles circonstances ?

-Lors de l'attaque de Prague.

-Comment, si ce n'était pas avec un impardonnable ?

-Au couteau.

Le beau visage d'Erynia Selwin ne trahissait aucune émotion, alors qu'elle semblait consigner dans un coin de sa tête chaque information. Heather sourit tristement à son amie, et leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent. À la fenêtre, la lumière baissait, l'après-midi toucherait bientôt à sa fin. La recruteuse de l'Ordre posa encore diverses questions, et lorsque chacun eut terminé son deuxième verre de whisky, elle griffonna une adresse sur un bout de parchemin.

-Vous vous rendrez à cette adresse par le réseau de cheminette. Par précaution, pas de trajet direct. On vous y attend. Votre formation commence demain. Alastor vous apprendra tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir. Détruisez ce papier. Et je vous conseille fortement de vous mettre rapidement à l'occlumencie de base.

Roman se leva, et serra la main que lui tendait la jolie professeure avant de se tourner vers Heather.

-Je suppose que nous ne nous reverrons pas de sitôt, Proskoff. Je suis heureux de t'avoir vue. Prends soin de toi.

-Vous aussi, soyez des élèves sages et appliqués. Et pas de risques inutiles. Alena, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers la polonaise, garde à portée de main ton miroir à double-sens, ne prenez pas le risque d'envoyer des hiboux.

Erynia Selwin hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. L'entrevue était terminée. Ils disparurent au coin d'une ruelle, et Heather soupira. Il lui semblait qu'elle ne les avait retrouvés que pour mieux les perdre à nouveaux. Lorsque les deux femmes s'engouffrèrent dans la calèche, la nuit tombait, sombre et froide et les lumières du village ne semblaient pas de taille à lutter contre l'obscurité. Les yeux dans le vague, Heather essayait tant bien que mal de distinguer des éléments du paysage alors que la voiture cahotait sur la route.

-Puis-je vous poser une question, professeure ? osa-t-elle enfin demander en se retournant subitement vers son enseignante qui haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Comment une Auror plusieurs fois décorée, ayant reçu l'Ordre de Merlin première classe pour avoir protégé des Moldus face à une troupe de Mangemorts, légilimens et occlumens de talent – la meilleure de sa génération dit-on –, spécialiste de la mémoire, proposée pour diriger le Bureau des Aurors, ancienne Langue de Plomb, j'en passe et des meilleures, comment quelqu'un tel que vous devient professeur à Poudlard ?

Erynia Selwin eut un sourire appréciateur. L'élève surpasserait un jour le maître, au vu des recherches poussées qu'elle avait faites à son sujet. Lentement, pesant soigneusement ses mots, l'Auror lui répondit.

-Je crois en la transmission, comme ce fou de Dumbledore. Vous êtes l'avenir de ce monde, et je me dois de vous transmettre tous les savoirs accumulés au fil des années. Le savoir n'existe que dans le partage, si on le transmet pas, il meurt avec nous.

-Vous ne pensez pas survivre à cette guerre ? demanda tristement son élève.

-_Parce que vous pensez que vous, si ?_

* * *

_**samedi 1er février, Tour Gryffondor, Poudlard.**_

Heather feuilletait distraitement l'ouvrage que lui avait prêté Selwin, et les mots de son enseignante lui trottaient dans la tête. En marge des pages, l'écriture fine et serrée de Lily lui indiquait des ouvrages complémentaires, faisait des remarques pertinentes ou proposait des moyens mnémotechniques pour retenir plus facilement la masse colossale d'information du manuel. Une fête organisée par les sixièmes années avait contribué à réduire considérablement la population de la Salle Commune, et les plus jeunes avaient déjà regagné leur dortoir sous l'impulsion de la Préfète-en-chef. Tout était calme, et Alice s'était endormie dans les bras de Frank, plongé dans un roman de science-fiction moldu, fronçant les sourcils à chaque notion de technologie qu'il ne comprenait pas. Le passage s'ouvrit alors que l'horloge murale allait sonner la demie de onze heures, et Heather étouffa son bâillement en reconnaissant les voix des Maraudeurs. Lily fit un signe de tête à son amie pour l'enjoindre à les suivre, avant d'offrir à James un sourire timide et conquis, qui fit ricaner Sirius et Peter avant qu'ils ne disparaissent dans l'escalier. Heather soupira. Elle n'avait aucune envie de faire ce que sa meilleure amie lui avait fait promettre, mais elle se leva pourtant et monta quatre à quatre les escaliers menant au dortoir des garçons. Ils sursautèrent alors qu'elle en ouvrait la porte, et elle ne put réprimer un sourire moqueur face au désordre qui emplissait la pièce. Entre les chocolats de Lupin, les chaussettes sales, les livres ouverts, les pots d'encre renversés et les coussins éventrés, Heather se demanda si une faune particulière ne tarderait pas à se développer dans le dortoir. Mais déjà Black lui jetait un regard hargneux, l'interrompant dans sa contemplation.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Proskoff ? demanda Peter tandis que James retenait Sirius du regard.

Heather avait préparé son discours toute la soirée, et sa voix ne trembla pas. À l'origine, ce qu'elle avait à leur dire ne s'adressait qu'à trois d'entre eux, mais elle était certaine que Pettigrow était déjà au courant de tout, et ce malgré les mises en garde de leur professeure.

-Écoutez, je ne vous aime pas, vous ne m'aimez pas. Au moins nous sommes d'accord sur un point. Seulement, il va bien falloir nous supporter. Nous avons un but commun, et si nos raisons d'agir divergent, nous tendons vers le même objectif. Je ne vous demande pas une amitié miraculeuse. Je vous propose une trêve pour ne pas foutre en l'air la résistance.

James eut un sourire en coin qui n'échappa pas à la russe.

-Oui, c'est ta chère et tendre qui m'a poussée à venir vous voir, admit-elle en lui rendant une esquisse de sourire. Je suis prête à prendre sur moi dans les semaines à venir, j'espère que vous aussi. Bien que pour toi, crétin, je ne me fasse aucune illusion, cracha-t-elle à l'encontre de Black qui fulminait, maintenu assis sur son lit par la poigne ferme de son camarade.

Le silence dura un temps avant que Lupin et Potter se dérident véritablement. Peter semblait ne pas savoir sur quel pied danser, attendant de voir ce que décideraient les autres. Le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch fut finalement le premier à prendre la parole, passant une main dans ses cheveux en bataille, un mince sourire sur ses lèvres.

-Je reconnais bien là l'influence pacifique de Lily, murmura-t-il. J'accepte, Proskoff, ajouta-t-il en lui offrant une poignée de main franche.

-Tu es une créature étonnante, Heather, souffla Lupin d'un air songeur. Mais tu sais que je n'aime pas les conflits. Je suis prêt à t'offrir bien plus qu'une simple trêve, si tu es capable de dépasser tes a priori et tes peurs.

La russe resta silencieuse, avant de hocher la tête presque timidement. Tant de sagesse était étonnant chez un garçon de son âge, et Lupin avait un air fatigué et doux qui poussait à vouloir tout lui donner. Seul Black restait muré dans son silence glacial, et Heather se tourna vers lui.

-Ne te fatigue pas, Black, à toi je ne demande rien. J'ose espérer que tu sauras te tenir suffisamment pour ne pas mettre en péril ma couverture déjà risquée.

-Tu voudrais que je te plaigne, en plus ? répliqua le Maraudeur d'un ton grinçant.

-Ne te donne pas cette peine, mon grand, tu es certainement plus à plaindre que moi. Sur ce, bonne nuit.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, la voix forte de James l'arrêta dans son élan et elle se retourna, étonnée.

-Proskoff, attends !

-Oui, Potter ? Tu veux que je transmettes un message à Evans ?

-Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Lily sait tout ce qu'i savoir, sourit-il. Je me disais juste que Turner avait peut-être raison. Si tu le souhaites, je te rétintègre à l'équipe. Effet immédiat. Entraînement à huit heures trente demain matin.

Heather ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits, avant d'oser un véritable et radieux sourire, qui valait toutes les réponses positives du monde. La porte se referma doucement sur elle, et Black se frappa le front comme si son meilleur ami avait perdu la tête.

-Merlin, faites quelque chose, James a perdu les pédales.

* * *

_**dimanche 2 février 1978, Poudlard.**_

Lorsque le réveil sonna – effroyablement tôt pour un dimanche matin –, Heather ne put retenir un soupir. Elle n'aurait pas dû travailler si tard la veille. Ses camarades de dortoir dormaient encore à poings fermés, et la russe aurait donné père et père pour pouvoir en faire autant. Cependant, l'idée de réintégrer l'équipe de Quidditch fut une motivation assez forte pour lui permettre de s'extraire du lit et de s'habiller rapidement. Elle grimaça devant son miroir, qui lui fit élégamment remarquer qu'elle avait une mine affreuse, et lui tira puérilement la langue avant de descendre prendre son petit déjeuner. La Grande Salle était déserte, à l'exception de l'équipe Rouge & Or, et Shelly Turner poussa un véritable rugissement de joie en voyant arriver son attrapeuse favorite. Heather ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'entrain de sa coéquipière, et s'autorisa à se servir largement de viennoiseries et autres réjouissances sucrées. En face d'elle, les jumeaux Turner discutaient avec fougue de la technique dite de la défense en double batte, difficile à réaliser mais particulièrement efficace si bien exécutée. À sa droite, Duncan et Potter lui offrirent un sourire ravi, Cooper lui-même sortit de son habituel silence du matin pour lui dire tout le plaisir qu'ils avaient à la retrouver.

Le brouillard ne se leva pas de la mâtinée, et l'entraînement fut douloureux. Leur capitaine ne laissa rien au hasard, misant tout sur une technique d'attaque agressive. Le prochain match aurait lieu quinze jours plus tard contre Poufsouffle, dont la défense était connue pour être particulièrement efficace. Attaque en faucon, feinte de Porskoff, pince de Parkin... il fit travailler les poursuiveurs sans relâche sur toutes les techniques d'attaque qu'il connaissait, tandis que les deux batteurs travaillaient leur complicité et la précision de leur coup à trente mètres au dessus d'eux, Shelly ayant installé des cibles mouvantes à l'opposé du terrain, de façon à ne pas blesser malencontreusement ses propres coéquipiers. Pour remettre au mieux Heather en selle, James lui fit travailler sa prise de vitesse, la précision de ses virages et ses piqués, pour optimiser les déplacements déjà très rapides de son _Foudroyant_, avant de la mettre en situation de recherche du Vif dans la zone d'entraînement des batteurs. La russe sentit bien vite ses sensations revenir, mais les cognards sifflant à plusieurs reprises à ses oreilles lui rappelèrent qu'elle n'était pas à l'abri d'une erreur d'inattention. Enfin, la mise en situation pour un match amical permit à chacun de se faire plaisir et de constater les progrès amenés par les ateliers de la mâtinée. Trempés jusqu'aux os, frigorifiés, courbaturés mais heureux, ils regagnèrent avec plaisir la douillette Salle Commune quelques minutes avant midi.

Heather aurait tout donné pour pouvoir s'abandonner à une bonne sieste après sa douche brûlante, mais sa journée marathon était loin d'être finie. Après un déjeuner revigorant, elle entraîna Lily à la bibliothèque pour achever leurs devoirs pour le début de la semaine, notamment une synthèse sur la théorie du transplanage et ses dangers, en prévision des cours pratiques qui commenceraient prochainement. Lorsque seize heures sonna, les deux amies regagnèrent leur Salle Commune, et alors que Lily allait disputer une partie d'échec avec Lupin, Heather s'attela à la lecture d'un manuel emprunté dans la Réserve, _Mystères de la mémoire amnésie et tissage de souvenirs_. Alice la rejoignit bientôt dans le confortable canapé de cuir, et Heather soupira devant les difficultés innombrables qui les attendaient. Sa migraine reprenait avec force – signe que son père avait sondé son esprit durant la nuit –, lui rappelant douloureusement la nécessité pour elle et son amie d'apprendre à maîtriser parfaitement divers types de sortilèges pour tromper Vladimir Proskoff. Alice s'empara d'autorité du manuel et entreprit d'en faire la lecture à son amie.

« Le sort du souvenir scellé est un basique du contrôle des souvenirs autre que par l'occlumencie. Alors que l'occlumens doit parvenir à un niveau de contrôle très puissant et très subtil pour parvenir à ne cacher à son adversaire qu'une infime partie de sa mémoire, et ce sans que l'adversaire ne se rende compte du vide laissé par ce souvenir inaccessible, le sort du souvenir scellé ne dépend pas de la personne à qui appartient le souvenir mais de la puissance du sorcier qui bloque le souvenir. Si le sort est correctement exécuté, et la puissance du sorcier suffisante, aucun légilimens ne peut y accéder ou le débloquer, et on ne peut se séparer de ce fragment de mémoire au moyen d'une Pensine. Seul le lanceur de sort ou le sorcier possesseur du souvenir peuvent le libérer. À noter que le possesseur du souvenir peut toujours parler de ce souvenir, et que l'usage du sortilège d'impérium ou d'un sérum de vérité est alors problématique. De plus, si un seul souvenir scellé peut facilement passer inaperçu dans une fouille par légilimencie, la multiplication dans la mémoire du sujet de ces zones dites blanches, peuvent vite devenir repérables. Il est alors conseillé de procéder au tissage d'un souvenir pour remplacer celui qu'on veut dissimuler.

Le tissage du souvenir et son insertion relèvent déjà d'un haut niveau de magie, et nécessitent beaucoup d'expérience et de subtilité. Il faut pour cela être à la fois imaginatif et cohérent, en partant d'une visualisation du sujet possesseur du souvenir, visualisation faite souvenir par le charme dit d'Inception. Un souvenir inventé est en général peu détectable, s'il n'est pas trop long et pas trop précis. Seul les grands sorciers sont capables de tisser des visualisations correspondant à plusieurs heures de temps, et leur insertion est toujours très douloureuse pour le sujet possesseur. Les souvenirs faux n'encombrent en aucun cas sa mémoire, ils ne sont appelés à n'être utilisés qu'en cas de légilimencie intrusive sur le sujet ou d'interrogatoire sous véritaserum, éventuellement même _impérium_, si le sujet a une forte capacité de résistance.»

Les yeux d'Alice brillaient d'une curiosité enfantine.

-Je veux apprendre à faire ça ! Il y a plusieurs chapitres pour s'initier à ces différents charmes, c'est génial !

Heather hocha la tête, sa migraine la reprenant violemment. Elle laissa à Alice le soin de lire le manuel en vu d'une séance d'entraînement au cours de la semaine, et ferma les yeux, tâchant tant bien que mal de faire le vide dans sa tête comme le lui avait enseigné Selwin. La semaine serait chargée, entre leçon particulière d'occlumencie le lundi, réunion de la résistance le mardi, révisions des sortilèges de dissimulation et de révélation le mercredi, entraînement de Quidditch le jeudi, sans compter son envie irrépressible de passer une nuit avec Owein, et tous les devoirs dont les assommaient leurs professeurs. Découragée et très lasse, elle se laissa mener à la Grande Salle pour le dîner.

A table, elle écoutait silencieusement ses camarades discuter de tout et de rien, se lamenter sur la dernière attaque en date ou comparer les conclusions de leurs dissertations d'histoire de la magie. Elle avait à peine touché à son assiette, le menton enfoncé dans la main, laissant glisser un regard absent sur la grande tablée Rouge & Or. Lupin et Londubat riaient, Pettigrow discutait avec animation avec une cinquième année farouche, Black embrassait sa jolie blonde dans le cou, Potter faisait du charme à une Evans plutôt réceptive, les Turner commentaient le dernier match des Harpies de Holyhead, Higgs rougissait sous les compliments de Duncan, et Robins pestait contre Flitwick et ses devoirs trop compliqués.

-Heather, tu veux encore un peu de tartes aux fraises ?

Alice Smith éclata d'un rire clair, la part de tarte dans la main, et toute la tablée se retourna pour voir la raison de son allégresse. La tête dans les bras, la furie russe s'était endormie. Les rires montèrent, tendrement moqueurs. On la préférait endormie comme un bébé. Lily se leva, et la secoua doucement par l'épaule pour la réveiller sans risquer de se prendre une gifle. Trop fatiguée pour craindre le ridicule, Heather se redressa, étouffa un bâillement. Il était grand temps d'aller dormir.

* * *

_**mercredi 5 février 1978, bureau d'Erynia Selwin , Poudlard**_.

Il était déjà tard, lorsque Lily et Heather regagnèrent la Tour Gryffondor. Elles avaient profité de finir les cours tôt pour passer du temps dans la Salle sur Demande. La studieuse et ordonnée Lily leur avait préparé un programme d'entraînement à partir du manuel de Selwin deux heures durant elles s'étaient acharnés sur divers sortilèges de dissimulation, d'invisibilité, d'insonorisation ou encore de métamorphoses corporelles. Heather avait béni son amie plus que jamais : de sa génération, Lily était sans doute la sorcière la plus douée, et ces sortilèges qui requéraient un talent évident ne lui avaient pas posé trop de problème, lui permettant d'aider la russe efficacement. Un bon repas après un tel entraînement leur avait semblé être la conclusion parfaite de cette fructueuse journée de travail, et Heather s'était naïvement imaginé qu'elle pourrait se coucher tôt avec un bouquin. Mais à vingt-et-une heure, une silhouette argentée vint la tirer de sous sa couette avec insistance. Reconnaissant le Patronus en forme d'aigle d'Erynia Selwin, Heather soupira.

-Selwin veut me voir immédiatement. Je file, souffla-t-elle à une Lily sortant de la douche dans un nuage de vapeur.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant le bureau de son enseignante après un épuisant cache-cache avec un Rusard plus rusé que jamais, la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Erynia Selwin lui lança un regard qui semblait dire « Je vous attendais. ». Heather prit un instant pour reprendre son souffle, et alors qu'elle allait interroger sa professeure, celle-ci prit les devants.

-Il nous a semblé important de précipiter les choses. Vous serez la seule des élèves résistants à intégrer l'Ordre si tôt. Mais votre mission est d'une importance capitale, et doit débuter au plus tôt. Êtes-vous prête à prêter serment ? L'Ordre vous attend.

Heather retint son souffle. Avait-elle vraiment le choix ? L'image de Léthée dansa un instant devant ses yeux, et elle hocha la tête docilement. Plus moyen de reculer. Tout se passa très vite. De la poudre de cheminette, une adresse qu'elle n'entendit pas, un éclair lumineux. Heather se retrouva dans une vaste pièce aux rideaux fermés, à peine éclairée par quelques bougies sur une grande table ronde. Le silence pesait comme une chape de plomb, et elle sentait sur elle les regards d'une dizaine de personnes dont elle ne percevait que des silhouettes indistinctes, masquées par l'inquiétante obscurité. La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de se laisser aller à l'angoisse, une voix forte s'éleva, sonnant familièrement à ses oreilles.

-Buvez le verre posé sur la table.

Elle obéit avec une docilité qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, n'ayant pas besoin de sentir les effluves très légèrement acides du liquide translucide pour savoir que c'était du Véritaserum. Elle l'avala d'une traite, souriant intérieurement à l'idée que l'Ordre transgressait allègrement la réglementation ministérielle quant à l'utilisation des sérum de vérité. Alors l'interrogatoire commença.

-Votre nom est-il bien Heather Esfir Cléia Proskoff ?

-Oui.

-Êtes-vous bien la fille de Vladimir et Anastazie Proskoff, née Sbodonova ?

-Oui.

-Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes là ce soir ?

-Pour vous prouver mon allégeance.

-Vos motivations pour servir l'Ordre du Phénix sont-elles sincères ?

-Oui.

-Êtes-vous prête à aller aussi loin qu'il le faudra dans le combat engagé contre Lord Voldemort et ses sbires ?

-Je le suis.

Il sembla à Heather que l'atmosphère devenait soudain plus légère, et la lumière revint doucement. Balayant la salle du regard, elle put enfin détailler les différentes personnes présentes. Il y avait Selwin, bien entendu, le professeur McGonagall, visiblement contrariée qu'une si jeune élève intègre l'Ordre, Alena et Roman, tout sourire, un homme d'âge mûr ressemblant étrangement à James Potter, deux jeunes sorciers à l'évidence jumeaux et aux visages rieurs, ainsi qu'une jolie rousse leur ressemblant étonnamment. Elle n'eut pas le temps de leur accorder davantage d'importance, car Albus Dumbledore s'avança vers elle. Il était frappant qu'un homme de cet âge rayonne d'une telle aura de puissance sage et terrible à la fois, ses yeux oscillant entre éclair de rire et profonde gravité.

-Nous sommes ici au manoir Potter, dans le comté du Staffordshire. Ces chers Stephen et Mélisandre ont accepté d'en faire le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix. J'ai moi-même procédé au charme de Fidelitas qui protège cet endroit, nul ne le trouvera, même si le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne venait coller son nez à la fenêtre, et nul à part le Gardien du Secret ne pourra en révéler l'emplacement.

Heather l'écoutait attentivement, consciente des regards qui pesaient sur elle, tâchant de graver chaque détail dans sa mémoire.

-Nous n'avons guère l'habitude de tels procédés, malheureusement le temps nous est compté, et ta mission est d'une importance capitale pour nous. Au vu des difficultés qui t'attendent, nous avons unanimement décidé de te faire prêter un Serment Inviolable.

Elle crut suffoquer un instant, mais tâcha de ne rien en laisser paraître. Nul retour arrière possible. Elle n'ignorait pas que rien ne pouvait délier de sa promesse celui prêtait un tel serment. Hormis la mort. Mais elle soutint le regard grave de son directeur et acquiesça en silence. Erynia Selwin s'avança alors et tendit une main froide à son élève, qui s'en saisit. Albus Dumbledore leva sa baguette, et chacun retint son souffle alors que les langues de feu dansaient, s'enroulant autour des deux mains jointes, scellant un pacte de façon irrémédiable. Yeux dans les yeux avec sa professeure, Heather lisait sur ses lèvres ce qu'il lui fallait dire, et sa voix ne tremblait pas.

-Moi, Heather Esfir Cléia Proskoff, je m'engage à servir la cause de l'Ordre du Phénix en m'infiltrant dans les plus hautes sphères des Mangemorts. À me fiancer puis, si besoin est, à épouser Lucius Malfoy et à maintenir l'illusion d'une union véritable jusque dans l'intimité. A ne pas faillir ni me trahir devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. A obéir en tout point à ce que m'ordonnera Erynia Selwin quant à ma mission. A n'en rendre compte qu'à elle et à Albus Dumbledore. A remplir ma tâche aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra, et d'aller au delà de mes propres règles morales si besoin. Je m'engage sous peine de mort, et seule Erynia Selwin pourra me délier de ce serment, sous la baguette d'Albus Dumbledore.

_Alea jacta est_.

* * *

_**jeudi 6 février 1978, Grande Salle, table Gryffondor.**_

L'entraînement de Quidditch avait été bref mais intense, et Heather pressentait déjà les courbatures terribles du lendemain. Pour autant, ces heures de vol lui faisait un bien fou, lui vidant la tête, et la complicité de l'équipe lui mettait à chaque fois du baume au cœur. James avait décidé de lui donner sa chance, sans accorder d'attention aux gueulantes de son meilleur ami – Black fusillait la russe du regard à l'autre bout de la table – et leur relation s'était grandement apaisée, Lily étant la meilleure médiatrice au monde. Avec lassitude, elle écoutait ses camarades parler avec animation du premier cours pratique de transplanage. Lupin et Parkinson avaient été les deux premiers à atterrir dans leur cerceau, faisant gagner à leurs maisons respectives plus de trente points. Heather s'était montrée particulièrement inattentive pendant ce cours, persuadée qu'elle n'y arriverait de toute façon jamais. Fort heureusement, Lily et Alice avaient su lui remonter le moral et la convaincre de la nécessité de travailler assidûment pour obtenir son permis – elle n'en aurait que trop besoin, par la suite. Alors que son regard mordoré se perdait dans la contemplation des haricots verts, une voix douce résonna plaisamment à ses oreilles.

-Lily m'a dit que tu croulais sous le travail, à cause de Selwin. Et que tu avais du mal pour certains exercices.

Elle sursauta soudain en reconnaissant Lupin, assis à ses côtés, très beau dans la douce lumière des flambeaux, et son cœur se serra entre répulsion et empathie.

-Dire que j'ai du mal est un doux euphémisme, admit-elle en détournant les yeux.

-Je pourrais t'aider si tu veux. Lily a beaucoup de bonne volonté, mais elle n'est pas toujours très pédagogue, et puis elle est très prise par son rôle de Préfète-en-chef.

Heather dut bien admettre qu'un coup de main supplémentaire ne serait pas superflu, et hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Le visage de Lupin s'éclaira d'un sourire enfantin.

-Rendez-vous à la bibliothèque après le dîner alors, on discutera de tout ça en détails.

Heather soupira. Owein l'attendrait.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent la bibliothèque, le couvre-feu était passé. Fort heureusement, Mademoiselle Pince semblait, sans mauvais de jeu de mots, en pincer pour Lupin, qui les excusa d'un sourire contrit. Après deux heures à plancher sur les sortilèges de désillusion, d'invisibilité, d'insonorisation et autres dérivés très pratiques en cas de toute action touchant à l'espionnage, Heather se sentait vidée de toute énergie. Lorsqu'il remarqua que Heather ne se dirigeait pas vers la Tour Gryffondor mais vers les cachots des Serpentards, il haussa un sourcil désapprobateur.

-Tu as l'air épuisée, Proskoff. Je ne veux pas jouer au papa gâteau, mais tu devrais aller te coucher.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Lupin. Je suis une grande fille.

-Alors laisse-moi m'en faire pour la mission que tu dois mener à bien.

Heather se stoppa net. Elle ne le connaissait pas si mordant. Mais il avait raison, bien des choses reposaient sur elle désormais. Elle étouffa un bâillement.

-Sois rassuré Lupin, je dormirai comme un bébé dans le lit de Rhys-Meyer.

Elle ne dormit pourtant pas énormément cette nuit-là, mais le lycanthrope n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

* * *

_« vendredi 7 février 1978, Tour Gryffondor, Poudlard. _

_ Lucius, _

_ Il m'est soudainement apparu que la Saint Valentin était la semaine prochaine, et cela m'a semblé une bonne occasion pour officialiser notre situation. J'accepte de m'unir à toi dans la perspective d'un mariage somptueux et honorable. J'imagine que la cérémonie officielle de nos fiançailles aura lieu au début de l'été, je laisse à nos chères mères le soin d'organiser la chose. _

_Ici, les cours de transplanage ont enfin commencé, et la vie suit son cours tranquillement. Je suppose et espère que nous nous verrons lors des vacances de février. _

_ Ta future, _

_ Heather E. C. Proskoff. »_

* * *

**_ « Les nobles familles Malfoy et Proskoff ont l'honneur et le plaisir de vous faire part de la prochaine union de leurs aînés, Lucius et Heather. Les fiançailles auront lieu au moment du solstice d'été, auxquelles seront conviés les intimes des deux fiancés. S'en suivra une réception au Manoir Malfoy, au coucher du soleil. Au plaisir de vous voir fêter avec nous cette alliance entre deux hautes et prestigieuses lignées. »_**

* * *

_Et voilà ! Ma terrible gueule de bois ne m'a pas permis grand chose d'autre que de faire l'épave dans mon canapé et de vous poster ce chapitre aujourd'hui. J'espère que vous aimez le nouveau tournant que prend l'histoire, et le rythme de vie un peu trépidant d'Heather, nouvelle recrue de l'Ordre. Les prochains chapitres ne tarderont pas, j'attaque l'écriture du chap 14, donc j'ai une avance confortable. _

_Sinon, merci **HayaDesdemona** pour ses reviews géniales, comme toujours. Merci à **Guest** d'avoir pris le temps de commenter, je te rassure nous sommes bien loin de la fin pour l'instant, je ne suis pas encore prête à lâcher mes personnages ! Merci aussi à **RosaliaHPfan** pour l'ajout aux favoris. _

_Bonne fin de dimanche, à très vite _

_Hélène _

_PS : les nuits blanches arrosées de bière, c'est le mal. _


	29. II - Chapter 9

_Bonjour tout le monde, me revoilà déjà ! Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en fin de chapitre :)_

* * *

_**Chapitre 9.**_

_**« Je te torturerais, Rosenbach, jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies de t'achever. »**_

* * *

_**jeudi 6 février 1978,**__**Drumshambo, Lough Allen, Irlande**_.

_Eaux noires, immobiles, figées sous l'éclat froid des étoiles. Du lac dont on ne voit pas la rive nord monte un froid sournois, qui s'infiltre jusqu'au plus profond des cœurs. Le vent siffle sur la plaine, longue et sinistre plainte qui semble charrier avec elle toutes les angoisses du monde. Harriet Callaghan peine à réprimer un frisson. Lugubre endroit, macabre mission. Qui aurait envie de vivre ici ? Même un cimetière serait plus accueillant. Ruben Dwight a une moue désapprobatrice. Il ne se fera décidément jamais aux bavardages incessants de sa coéquipière. La grande blonde étouffe un rire face à l'air pincé du taciturne trentenaire. Derrière eux, les jumeaux Rosenbach lèvent les yeux au ciel d'un même mouvement face aux chamailleries des deux Aurors. Les nuages ont voilé la fragile lueur des étoiles, l'obscurité semble leur coller à la peau. Cela devait être une mission facile. Tranplaner jusqu'à la maison indiquée. Récupérer les quatre membres de l'illustre famille Beckett. Prendre un portoloin jusqu'à la planque désignée. Rien de plus qu'une mission de routine. Minuit moins une minute. Ils sont parfaitement à l'heure. Harriet avance, confiante, pose une main sur la poignée de la porte. Et l'enfer se déchaîne. _

_ D'abord la lumière, aveuglante, le souffle de l'explosion qui les balaye comme des fétus de paille. Puis la chaleur, brûlante. Les flammes montent si haut qu'elles pourraient toucher le ciel. Il n'y a plus de maison. Rien que le brasier dévorant qui se reflètent dans les eaux noirs du Lough Allen. Tout s'enchaîne, bien trop vite. Les quatre Aurors ont tous le même réflexe. Transplaner, vite, se mettre à l'abri. Rien ne se passe, le piège s'est refermé sur eux. Aucune échappatoire. Un rire monte, un rire monstrueusement clair et dur. Les silhouettes sortent de l'ombre. Willow n'attend pas, le sort fuse, rapide et précis. Une silhouette s'effondre sans un bruit. Mais le rire reprend de plus belle. _

_ « Rosenbach, c'est ça que vous cherchiez ? »_

_ Au loin, un couple et deux enfants, meurtris, terrorisés, hors de leur portée. La marque des Ténèbres explose dans le ciel immense. Une mission de routine, mon œil. Warren a mis en place un charme du bouclier parfait, infranchissable. Ruben et Harriet jettent maléfices sur maléfices. Les sorts fusent dans les deux sens. Vert, uniquement. Tué ou être tué. Ne plus réfléchir, protéger sa vie, protéger les siens. Et puis le corps de Warren Rosenbach s'effondre, pantin désarticulé. Le charme du bouclier a été prévu pour repousser les attaques magiques, pas physiques. Le couteau a touché le cœur. _

_ « WARREN ! » _

_ Derrière eux, le Feudeymon semble rire à dévorer les restes de la jolie maison de pierres. Willow virevolte, elle danse, esquive les sorts, elle est au delà de la peur. Un Mangemort tombe la tête la première dans le lac, et les eaux froides l'avalent comme un monstre affamé. Quelques secondes ou bien des heures, quelle importance ? Le combat est inégal. Son issue est déjà écrite. La main de Ruben a effleuré les doigts d'Harriet. Quelques mots, un soupir. Une histoire dont on ne saura jamais rien. La grande blonde a fini par s'effondrer – son sort a emporté son tueur dans la tombe. Et puis le combat cesse. Willow Rosenbach est seule, face aux sept ombres Masquées qui la contemplent, baguettes dressées. Willow Rosenbach n'a pas peur. Son Epouvantard avait toujours été la mort de son frère jumeau. Willow Rosenbach n'aura plus jamais peur, et elle a un sombre sourire moqueur sur son visage tâché du sang de Warren, qui gît à ses pieds, un étrange sourire sur son visage pâle, la main crispé sur une fine baguette de houx, les yeux grand ouverts sur le noir. Elle rie, encore. _

_ « Je te torturerais, Rosenbach, jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies de t'achever. » _

_ Mais Willow n'a pas peur, seule, sans baguette face aux silhouettes masquées. Elle ne craignait pas Bellatrix, lorsqu'elles étaient à l'école ensemble. Willow était l'aînée, rien n'a changé._

_ « Bella, Bella, tu ne changeras donc jamais. Tant de choses t'échappent et t'échapperont toujours, tout comme elles échapperont à ton maître. Nous avons moins peur de mourir que vous, tu sais. » _

_ Un homme trapu s'approche de la petite brune, mais elle rit, d'un rire très doux et très clair qui fait rougeoyer les étoiles. Il lève la main pour la faire taire. L'éclat d'une lame brille, fugace éclair dans la nuit poisseuse de mort. _

_ -Ah la garce ! _

_ Une seule goutte de sang va s'écraser au sol. Rien qu'une petite coupure sur la joue. Les Mangemorts se moquent d'elle. Est-ce tout ce qu'elle peut faire ? _

_ -Bella, Bella, tu n'apprends décidément pas bien tes leçons. _

_ Willow Rosenbach est folle, bien plus démente que Bellatrix Black et ses yeux bleus, et elle les effraie, les Mangemorts se mettent à douter. Il faut la tuer, tout de suite ! Elle a un sourire froid et dur, elle a gagné et elle le sait. _

_ -Vous ne comprenez donc pas que c'est trop tard ? _

_ L'homme trapu a gémi soudain. _

_ -Une goutte, Bella, rien qu'une goutte sur la pointe d'un couteau. Une seule goutte de venin de Magyar à pointes. Celle-ci était une vieille et énorme femelle. Il m'a fallu trois mois pour réussir à récolter ce précieux élixir. Je savais que ce jour viendrait, tu sais. _

_ Bellatrix Black pâlit. Willow Rosenbach la saisit par la main, brusquement. S'empare de ses lèvres pour mieux y planter les crocs. Les Mangemorts retiennent leur souffle. Bellatrix la repousse violemment, mais Willow sourit, se lèche les lèvres comme un animal repu. Celles de Bellatrix sont ensanglantées. _

_ -Ça va te ronger, Bella, de me tuer. Ça va te ronger, mon amour, te consumer. Te détruire à petit feu, te mettre à genoux. C'est toi qui suppliera qu'on t'achève, lorsque le poison aura noirci tes veines. Une seule goutte pour toi et moi._

_ Willow s'était piqué le doigt de la pointe de son couteau. Le venin était déjà partout dans son corps. Blanche comme la mort, elle rit, et Bellatrix a peur parce qu'elle comprend enfin. La salive de Willow dans ses veines, c'est un morceau de sa propre mort qu'elle glisse au creux de son corps. Aucun antidote. Willow éclate de rire, et ferme les yeux. Le couteau a plongé sans effort jusqu'au cœur. _

_ Lorsque Edgard Bones et Erynia Selwin arrivèrent sur les lieux, il était trop tard. Rien qu'un tas de cendres et quatre corps déjà froids. Les Mangemorts avait brûlé les corps des leurs. Il y aurait un discours, des fleurs, des larmes. On érigerait une stèle. _

_« Le monde sorcier reconnaissant. Aux Aurors disparus dans l'exercice de leur fonction, _

_Harriet Callaghan 1957-1978_

_Ruben Dwight 1946 – 1978 _

_Warren Rosenbach 1954 - 1978_

_Willow Rosenbach 1954 – 1978_

* * *

_**samedi 8 février 1978, Tour Gryffondor, Salle Commune.**_

Il était tard, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Le souffle d'Heather faisait de la buée sur la fenêtre. Ismène ronronnait en se frottant contre ses jambes. Les Maraudeurs avaient disparu et la lune inondait la pièce de son éclat froid. Il y avait un monstre en liberté dans le parc ce soir, et Heather avait peur. Fascinée, elle ne pouvait lâcher des yeux le disque argenté, à peine voilé par quelques lambeaux de brume. La malédiction des loups-garous l'avait toujours terriblement effrayée. Comment un être pouvait-il contenir un tel monstre de sauvagerie sous un masque des plus banals ? Comment Remus Lupin pouvait abandonner douceur et chocolat, sourire et travail studieux, pour devenir fauve cruel, assassin féroce ? Elle frissonna. Rester ici à se lamenter ne servirait à rien. D'un geste rageur, elle secoua ses cheveux aux reflets cuivrés, secouant la tête comme pour chasser toutes ces pensées idiotes. L'horloge murale sonna vingt-deux heures, et elle sursauta. Lily, assise devant la cheminée, un livre aux pages jaunies sur les genoux, haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

-Heather, tu n'avais pas des potions sur le feu ?

Celle-ci ne put réprimer un juron qui fit se retourner toute la Salle Commune, et détala sans demander son reste. Elle s'était vite rendu compte qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps la cadence infernale de ces derniers jours. Pour faire à la fois face aux cours et examens, à sa mission et aux entraînements, à la pression que le Capitaine mettait sur l'équipe de Quidditch, et se ménager du temps pour elle, ses amies et Owein, elle avait besoin d'aide. Et rien n'était impossible pour une potioniste de son niveau. Elle aurait couru dans les couloirs si elle n'avait craint d'attirer l'attention de Peeves ou de Rusard. Avec l'autorisation non officielle accordée par Selwin après leur leçon particulière, Heather s'était installée dans un cachot moins sale que les autres, mais suffisamment en retrait pour que personne n'ait envie de l'y déranger. La geôle était de dimension plus réduite que les autres, mais suffisamment grande pour accueillir deux ou trois personnes autour des quatre chaudrons qu'elle y avait laissés. A peine éclairée par les feux plus ou moins vifs qui crépitaient sous les chaudrons de cuivre, la pièce sentait la lavande, l'eucalyptus et le gingembre. Embrassant toute la pièce du regard, elle sourit en constatant la bonne évolution des différents philtres, dont elle avait programmé les temps de cuisson deux heures auparavant. Avec habileté, elle rajouta la bile de tatou à sa potion de Concentration, version améliorée des potions d'Aiguise-Méninges et d'Elixir cérébral qui circulait au marché noir pendant les périodes d'examen. Ce philtre lui permettrait d'améliorer son efficacité dans son travail, en améliorant sa concentration et sa capacité à mémoriser la masse d'informations qu'elle avait à ingérer rapidement, sans la fatiguer outre mesure. A droite, clapotait un liquide vert d'eau, presque transparent – potion de sommeil. Les deux autres feux étaient éteints, ne lui restait qu'à les mettre en flacon. Potion de Vitalité, et potion anti-gueule de bois, en prévision du bal de St Valentin du week-end suivant. Repensant à l'air interrogateur de Rogue lorsqu'elle était aller le voir pour lui acheter des ingrédients – le Serpentard avait toujours été le revendeur le plus fiable de Poudlard, au nez et à la barbe de Slughorn – et s'autorisa un petit rire. S'il avait su, sans doute se serait-il étouffé avec son jus de citrouille.

-Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle, Proskoff ? Fais donc partager les raisons de ton hilarité.

Elle se retint de sursauter. Se forçant à ne pas perdre contenance, elle coupa le feu du philtre de sommeil et se tourna enfin narquoisement vers son interlocuteur. Rogue la jaugea du regard. Elle n'aurait pas dû le sous-estimer, il connaissait les cachots par cœur. Et ces potions ne pouvaient qu'attirer l'attention sur elle.

-Rogue, puis-je savoir ce qui me vaut l'insigne honneur de ta visite ?

Le garçon eut un mauvais sourire. Il n'était pas beau, et pourtant, Heather frissonna. Il se dégageait de lui une aura magnétique, fascinante. Pour un peu, il lui rappellerait presque Black, avec son sourire moqueur et cet air supérieur. Mais Heather ne se laissa pas démonter. Froide, tranchante, elle affronta le regard narquois du Serpentard. En aucun cas ne devait-elle prendre le risque de se laisser percer à jour.

-Pourquoi une fille telle que toi a besoin de potions de sommeil et de concentration ? On dirait une Poufsouffle de cinquième année stressée par les BUSES à venir.

-Peut-être que je suis simplement angoissée par les ASPICS à venir, sourit-elle d'un air faussement naïf.

-Ne sois pas ridicule, Proskoff. Les examens blancs étaient la semaine dernière, et au vu des regards énamourés que te lancent la plupart des professeurs de cette école, je crois savoir que tu t'en sors très bien sans ça. Tu mijotes quelques chose, et je n'aime pas ça. Je suppose que Lucius n'aimerait pas ça non plus, ajoute-t-il un méchant sourire.

La Gryffondor était restée très calme. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire, mais y répugnait. Rogue avait beau être détestable, elle l'appréciait plus que la plupart des Serpents. Pourtant, les mots qu'elle avait prononcés quelques jours plus tôt l'y contraignaient. Nul ne pouvait avoir sur elle le plus infime soupçon. « _...je m'engage à aller au delà de mes propres règles morales si nécessaire... »_

-Rogue, décidément tu es bien trop intelligent pour ton propre bien. Et je déteste qu'on mette le nez dans mes affaires.

Heather avait parfaitement travaillé ses leçons avec Alice. La jolie Gryffondor lui avait enseigné un maléfice très pratique, à mi-chemin entre le sortilège d'Amnésie et celui de confusion. Rogue n'eut pas le temps de réagir, que déjà le rayon bleu pâle lui heurtait le front. Il ferma les yeux un instant, et Heather sourit. Ce maléfice ne laissait aucune trace si ce n'était une très légère migraine et une impression de flou. Elle venait de briser son souvenir. Non pas de le lui faire oublier, mais de le désagréger, détruisant toute sa cohérence et sa logique. Les images lui resteraient, mais Rogue serait à jamais incapable de comprendre ce qu'elles signifiaient. Il passerait donc rapidement à autre chose, ce qui n'était pas toujours le cas avec un sortilège d'amnésie, qui pouvait entraîner la victime à chercher par tous les moyens à combler les lacunes de sa mémoire. Rogue rouvrit les yeux au moment où Heather achevait de nettoyer toute trace de son passage dans la salle. Au fond de son sac, les précieux flacons avaient été miniaturisés.

-Rogue, le salua-t-elle comme s'il venait de pénétrer dans la pièce. Tu tombes bien, visiblement le mot de passe de votre salle commune a changé.

Il fronça les sourcils, semblant ne pas comprendre ce qu'il faisait là, mais ne dit rien, et entraîna la Gryffondor à sa suite. Dans la Salle Commune, Owein jouait aux échecs avec Rosier. Phoebe Malfoy détourna le regard, lorsque la Gryffondor prit place à leurs côtés, et que sa main rejoignit celle du Préfet-en-chef. Un peu d'amour dans ce monde de brute.

* * *

_**lundi 10 février 1978, dortoir de garçons, cachots Serpentard.**_

Tout était très calme dans la chambre des septièmes années. Owein Rhys-Meyer était le dernier à s'être levé, laissant ses camarades aller déjeuner sans l'attendre. Ses yeux d'un vert si particulier s'étaient perdus dans la contemplation muette du dortoir en désordre. Manuels fatigués, valises éventrées, uniformes froissés, gourmandises sucrées, le sol disparaissait quasiment sous la prolifération d'objets en tout genre. Mais à cet instant précis, le Préfet-en-chef en chef, pourtant connu pour son amour de l'ordre, s'en moquait royalement. Au creux de sa paume achevait de se consumer dans de sombres volutes de fumée le faire part de fiançailles d'Heather et Lucius Malfoy. Owein ne l'aurait jamais avoué, cadenassé qu'il était dans son indifférence affichée, mais le coup était douloureux. Il l'avait toujours su, pressenti. Leur histoire n'était pas faite pour durer, ils n'échapperaient pas à leurs noms respectifs. Il l'avait accepté comme on se plie face au poids du destin, il avait cru pouvoir l'encaisser sans broncher. Mais les quelques mots finement calligraphiés sur le luxueux parchemin lui avaient tout bonnement donné des envies de meurtre. Il n'avait jamais apprécié Lucius Malfoy et sa morgue éclatante de méchanceté. Mais jamais encore n'avait-il ressenti au creux de sa poitrine gronder une telle rage, à s'en exploser les phalanges contre les murs. Ce n'était pas son habituelle possessivité, son envie de ravir le cœur d'une jolie fille pour mieux le lui détruire. Et ce n'était pas seulement de la jalousie. La rage n'était que le masque de la peine, béante, le voile qui recouvrait l'horrifiante vérité : Heather le laisserait. Évidemment, il ne dirait rien. Owein Rhys-Meyer n'était pas garçon à se lamenter. Il n'avouerait pas à Heather, ni à quiconque, ce qui le tourmentait. Personne ne saurait, un cœur brisé n'a besoin de personne pour le panser. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était profiter au mieux du peu de temps qu'il leur restait. La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit en grand.

-Owein, bouge, tu sais que Slug déteste les retards !

Rosier évita sciemment de remarquer l'éclair de chagrin haineux qui brillait aux fonds des yeux de son meilleur ami, et lorsqu'ils descendirent tous les deux, personne n'aurait pu lire quoi que ce soit sur l'impassible masque du Préfet-en-chef.

* * *

_**samedi 15 février 1978, dortoir des filles, Tour Gryffondor.**_

La semaine avait passé bien trop vite. La nouvelle de l'officialisation de ses fiançailles à Lucius Malfoy s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre, attisant les haines ou au contraire, forçant le respect. Les entraînements avec Lily et Remus avaient succédé aux entraînements de Quidditch, les réunions de Selwin les avaient fait se coucher plus tard encore qu'à l'accoutumée, Alice était sur le point de maîtriser parfaitement l'art du transplanage, Lily rougissait dès que Potter se trouvait à moins de dix mètres d'elle. Lupin avait les yeux toujours cernés de la dernière pleine lune, Pettigrow avait dû stupéfixier Black pour éviter un bain de sang la dernière fois que la russe et Rhys-Meyer avaient paru en public, main dans la main. La vie suivait tranquillement son cours.

Seule dans le dortoir, Heather achevait d'enfiler sa tenue aux couleurs des Lions. Le ciel était gris mais clair, le froid n'était pas trop vif, aucun souffle ne vent ne viendrait perturber les trajectoires des joueurs. Elle inspira à fond, tentant d'occulter le trac qui montait en elle. Sur la table de chevet, quelques flacons dont elle ne se séparait plus. Distraitement, elle avala une gorgée de potion de vitalité, qui lui serait bien nécessaire au vu de sa nuit bien trop courte. L'horloge sonna dix heures, Lily déboula dans la chambre.

-Allez, du nerf, Proskoff ! Tu as à peine le temps de descendre petit-déjeuner ! Et repose cette fiole, j'en ai marre de te voir avaler ces cochonneries, grimaça la Préfète-en-chef avec gravité.

Heather leva les yeux au ciel, réprimant la répartie cinglante qui lui brûlait les lèvres passer ses nerfs sur sa meilleure amie ne rendrait pas le match contre Poufsouffle plus facile. De mauvaise grâce, elle se laissa entraîner jusqu'à la Grande Salle, où le reste de l'équipe de Quidditch rugit joyeusement en la voyant enfin paraître. Brusquement, Heather comprit qu'ils comptaient sur elle, indéfectiblement. Elle déglutit avec peine. Elle avait peur.

-Nous nous sommes préparés pendant des semaines pour cet affrontement. Rien n'a été laissé au hasard. Nous sommes prêts à remporter ce match, les enfants. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler l'importance de cette victoire, ni de vous dire ce que vous devez faire. J'ai confiance en chacun d'entre vous comme en moi-même. Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire. Nous allons démolir Poufsouffle !

James Potter avait toujours été un leader charismatique. Mais ce matin-là, dans les vestiaires Gryffondors, il avait pris sa voix la plus confiante, la plus forte, son regard le plus brûlant, pour exhorter son équipe à la victoire.

-Bon, on va les massacrer ? sourit Shelly Turner en raffermissant sa prise sur sa lourde batte.

Des rugissements lui répondirent, et l'équipe Gryffondor jaillit des vestiaires sous les cris de la foule. L'air était frais, cinglant, la visibilité, parfaite. La voix d'Alice Smith résonnait dans le stade immense, couvrant les cris des supporters déchaînés.

-ET VOICI L'EQUIPE GRYFFONDOR QUI ARRIVE ! Nul besoin de les présenter, vous les connaissez déjà très bien ! Les redoutables et redoutés jumeaux Turner à la batte, le flegmatique Cooper, prêt à bloquer le Souaffle dans les positions même les plus improbables, la talentueuse Proskoff qui nous gratifiera j'en suis sûre d'une jolie leçon de vol ! Et enfin le trio infernal, j'ai nommé Duncan, McConnor et l'inimitable James Potter !

Heather souriait, savourant ces quelques minutes hors du temps avant le début d'un match. Dans les gradins, les Rouges et Or rugissaient des encouragements à leur équipe, tandis qu'Alice rappelait l'importance décisive de cette rencontre : de cette victoire dépendait l'issue du Tournoi. Gryffondor avait besoin de sortir victorieux pour espérer ravir la première place à Serdaigle, tandis que Poufsouffle devait se battre pour garder une honorable deuxième position. Le combat serait rude.

-ET ACCUEILLEZ MAINTENANT L'EQUIPE POUFSOUFFLE ! C'est le trio Norris qui déboule, une fratrie plus que soudée qui va donner bien du fil à retordre aux poursuiveurs Gryffondors ! Un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour Emma, Lisa et Nathan Norris ! Suivent ensuite Louis Hunter, qui a le nom de famille le mieux choisi au monde pour être attrapeur, Cochrane, gardien efficace et enfin, Lovegood et Perks, les batteurs les plus sexys de l'école. Est-ce que vous êtes prêts à un spectacle de toute beauté, Poudlard ?

Une clameur s'éleva, et Alice Smith eut un sourire satisfait. Le match était lancé.

* * *

_**samedi 15 février 1978, Tour Gryffondor, Poudlard. **_

Gagné. Ils avaient gagné. À l'issue d'un match de plus de trois heures, ils avaient remporté la victoire. Alors que les cris de joies résonnaient dans la Salle commune, Heather ne pouvait se départir du sourire niais qui flottait sur son visage. Les Maraudeurs avaient tout prévu, la Bièraubeurre coulait à flots, la pièce étincelait des couleurs de la Maison Gryffondor. On chantait à tue-tête les louanges des joueurs. Ils avaient gagné. Malgré le bloc défensive impressionnant des Norris, les Poursuiveurs Gryffondors avaient été très efficaces, aidés par des Turner absolument déchaînés, le Cognard ne ratant presque jamais sa cible. Quant à Cooper, au détriment des principes physique de base de l'équilibre, il avait arrêté presque toutes les balles d'une Emma Norris féroce. Et Heather avait attrapé le Vif. Au nez et à la barbe d'un Hunter plus rapide mais bien moins précis, elle avait donné le meilleur de son balai, feintant constamment, piquant vers le sol avant de redresser brusquement, enchaînant des virages bien trop serrés pour le Poufsouffle. Heather sentait encore vibrer dans sa poitrine les cris des supporter. Gagnés. Ils avaient gagnés. 310 à 120. Ils avaient gagné. Elle n'oublierait jamais les cris d'une Alice hystérique au micro. _« ELLE L'A ATTRAPE ! ELLE A ATTRAPE LE VIF ! HEATHER ESFIR CLEIA PROSKOFF, SOIS MILLE FOIS BENIE ! VICTOIRE A GRYFFONDOR, POUFSOUFFLE A ETE TERRASSSE, VICTOIRE A GRYFFONDOR ! _» Même Black souriait, au milieu de la Salle Commune, débouchant une bouteille de champagne sortie d'on ne savait où, James était rouge de bonheur, Shelly Turner venait de se faire embrasser à pleine bouche par une ravissante sixième année sous les regards ébahis de beaucoup de garçons de la salle, Olivier Cooper était porté en triomphe par Peter et Frank, Martin Turner regardait sa sœur oser son _coming_-_out_ avec un sourire appréciateur, négligeant les regards langoureux que lui lançaient toutes les élèves de quatrième année, Jill Higgs venait de chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille d'un Duncan rougissant, et Alex McConnor dansait un rock endiablé avec la meilleure commentatrice de l'histoire de Poudlard. Rien que ça. Cet après-midi là, la vie est foutument belle, et Heather avait un sourire béat accroché au visage.

Une Lily essoufflée se laissa tomber dans le canapé auprès de son amie.

« Le Bal de ce soir va être mémorable. »

Heather ouvrit grand les yeux. Le Bal de la Saint Valentin, ce soir-là à vingt heures, elle avait complètement oublié !

* * *

_**samedi 15 février 1978, hall d'entrée, Poudlard. **_

Descendre les escaliers, calmement. La beauté n'est insolente que dans la lente indifférence. Peu lui importait qu'on râle derrière, qu'on veuille passer, qu'on soit en retard. Lily Evans avait écouté religieusement les conseils de son amie. Pour une fois, elle était l'ignorante, et Heather détenait l'infini savoir. Robes, maintien, danses et code de conduite faisaient parti de son univers depuis son plus jeune âge, elle n'avait eu aucun mal à conseiller la Préfète-en-chef. Le satin de sa robe bruissait sur les dalles de pierre. Ne pas s'affoler, ne pas vaciller sur les immenses talons aiguilles. Sourire, juste un peu. En bas de l'escalier, James Potter déglutit avec difficulté face cette fille dont il était fou, et qui ce soir devenait déesse ineffable. Elle était belle, dans son attitude indolente et sa robe bustier qui dévoilait la finesse de ses épaules, la courbe fragile du cou, la pointe des clavicules. Belle dans cette robe de princesse dont la traîne s'épanouissait autour d'elle comme une fleur qui s'ouvre pour lui offrir le plus beau de ses fruits. Lily Evans était une princesse, avec ses yeux verts et sa coiffure compliquée, et James Potter lui prit la main avec une timidité naïve.

-Tu es si belle que je n'ose pas te toucher, j'aurais peur de briser ce merveilleux rêve.

Lily étouffa un petit rire gêné, elle était adorable lorsqu'elle rougissait. Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent, rien que pour eux, et il sembla à la jolie rousse que tout Poudlard se retournaient sur leur passage. Ils avaient l'aura qu'ont les couples de contes de fée, mais elle ne pouvait pas le savoir.

À quelques pas, Heather et Alice échangèrent un regard complice. Quoi de mieux qu'un bal de St Valentin après une victoire Gryffondor, pour permettre aux deux tourtereaux d'enfin conclure ? La Salle étincelait de milles feux, résonnait de rires et de joyeuses conversations. Les filles s'étaient faites belles, intimidées ou triomphantes, les garçons paradaient aux bras de ces dames. Lupin avait à son bras une Emma Norris au regard de glace mais au sourire mutin, malgré leur défaite du matin, Peter s'était fait inviter par une cinquième année à l'air rêveur et Black éclatait d'un grand rire au bras de sa jolie blonde. Heather fronça le nez, méprisante, prête à lâcher une remarque mordante, quand Alice la fit taire d'un hochement de tête.

-Je crois que le Prince charmant est là, Mademoiselle. Ne le laissez pas passer, sourit-elle.

Owein Rhys-Meyer parut en bas des marches de pierre. Le cœur d'Heather s'accéléra. Il était divinement beau dans sa tenue de soirée d'un vert presque noir, parfait dans sa nonchalance appliquée, et les filles gloussaient sur son passage. Il l'attira à lui sans cérémonie, les regards lui brûlaient le dos, Heather s'abandonna à ce baiser fougueux de cinéma. Elle était heureuse, fière, l'envie de vivre lui brûlait le ventre.

Déjà sur la piste de danse les couples s'enhardissaient. Shelly Turner avait entraîné sa petite-amie désormais officielle, Dumbledore faisait tournoyer une Pomona Pomphresh radieuse, Rosier menait d'une main de maître une danse lascive avec Phoebe Malfoy. Tout éclatait de couleurs et de joie, même le rose ne donnait pas trop la nausée à une Heather allergique au romantisme. Frank et Alice se lançaient dans des pas compliqués, hilares, rejoints par Lily et James irradiant littéralement de bonheur. Les coupes de champagne circulaient, les petits fours disparaissaient des buffets, les langues se déliaient sous un plafond magique semé d'étoiles comme autant de diamants. Heather virevoltait aux bras d'Owein, ses talons claquaient au sol et elle remerciait intérieurement sa mère de l'avoir forcée à apprendre tant de danses durant son enfance. Elle riait, plus librement que jamais, elle riait sous les doigts de son partenaire, et la piste leur appartenait, le temps d'un tango, encore. Le temps d'oublier le temps, de se laisser aller, rien qu'un instant. Puis elle s'envola, volant à un James Potter extatique sa cavalière, entraînant Alice à leur suite, dansant comme des enfants dans leurs robes de princesses. Lily demanda finalement grâce, et se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

-Messieurs, pourriez-vous nous porter quelques rafraîchissements ? Demanda Alice alors que James, Owein et Frank convergeaient vers leurs cavalières respectives.

Avec un sourire désabusé, Owein haussa les épaules. Il devait bien accepter une petite trêve, pour une soirée, et invita James à le suivre pour trouver une bouteille de champagne. Lily avait les joues roses d'excitation. Ses yeux brûlants se plongèrent dans le regard mordoré de sa meilleure amie.

-Heather ?

-Oui ?

-Je crois que vous m'avez perdue pour toujours, souffla-t-elle alors que son regard était happé par celui de James, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Heather étouffa un doux rire et saisit la main de son amie.

-Tu sais Lily, c'est merveilleux de tomber amoureuse. Tu le mérites plus que quiconque.

La Préfète-en-chef se mordit les lèvres, mais ne rougit pas, semblant prendre en quelques secondes la plus importante décision de sa vie. Lily avait souvent tendance à occulter ses sentiments, à feindre l'indifférence, le détachement. Mais elle n'en avait plus envie, plus envie de fuir ni de faire semblant. Heather la regardait sans comprendre. Lily se mordait la lèvre de plus belle. Se leva dans un froissement de tissu sous le regard effaré de sa meilleure amie. Alice, blottie contre Frank, avait un sourire entendu. Lily traversa la salle avec élégance, marchant tranquillement à la rencontre de son destin. James, occupé à leur servir une coupe de champagne se tourna avec un sourire d'excuse.

-Tu n'avais pas besoin de te lever, j'ai fini, tu voulais autre chose, Lily ?

Lily était belle, tremblante et solaire, flamboyante dans cet instant fragile d'incertitude. James eut un regard inquiet, devant ce visage tendu et silencieux. Les yeux émeraudes de la Préfète-en-chef luisaient d'un feu qu'il ne leur avait jamais vu.

-Lily... ?

-Je te veux toi, James Potter.

Le monde aurait pu s'arrêter de tourner à la même seconde que ça n'aurait pas changé grand chose au capitaine de l'équipe Gryffondor. Abasourdi, il la regardait comme si elle avait proféré une énormité, et pourtant elle était là, un sourire sur les lèvres, si proche de lui qu'elle lui aurait donné le vertige. Autour d'eux, les couples continuaient à tournoyer, et seuls quelques intimes observaient la scène avec attention. Mais peu leur importait. James Potter aimait Lily Evans, Lily Evans était amoureuse de James Potter. Les coupes de champagne allèrent se briser au sol, et Lily ne sut jamais par la suite si elle l'avait embrassée, ou s'il s'était emparé de ses lèvres le premier. C'était doux, c'était chaud, comme une évidence enfin dévoilée, ses mains sur ses hanches, et son odeur sur sa peau. Elle était amoureuse, elle était amoureuse et James l'embrassait comme si sa vie en dépendait autour d'eux une grande clameur s'éleva, applaudissements et sifflets couvrirent jusqu'à la musique de l'orchestre. Ils s'en moquaient. Ils s'étaient trouvés.

Heather riait, Owein l'embrassait, elle riait. Ce soir, la vie était belle.

* * *

_Et voilà, Lily et James ont fini par se tomber dans les bras ! Il était temps, me direz-vous. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, notamment la première scène, j'avais envie de montrer un peu la réalité dure et concrète de la guerre au dehors de Poudlard. Et puis je me suis pris d'affection pour les Rosenbach et Bellatrix, je reviendrai certainement à l'histoire qu'il y a eu entre Willow et Bella. Vous avez pu observer la réaction d'Owein après l'officialisation des fiançailles, il prend sur lui le petit, mais il découvre ce qu'est un chagrin d'amour et c'est pas très très agréable. Et puis une victoire de Quidditch, parce qu'il faut aussi quelques petits bonheurs de temps en temps (navrée d'avoir coupé la scène, mais décidément, je n'arrive pas à les écrire ces matchs :/). _

_Un grand merci à **Iges**, **HayaDesdemona** et **Mimi70** pour leurs commentaires, ainsi qu'à pour l'ajout aux favoris. J'espère que votre semaine a bien commencé ! Moi je vais aller commencer à faire sérieusement mon sac, réserver mon hôtel (il serait temps là aussi...) et réviser mon code. Vaste programme. _

_A très vite, _

_Affectueusement, _

_Hélène_


	30. II - Chapter 10

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Bonne lecture & petit blabla en fin de chapitre :)_

* * *

_**Partie II Chapitre 10.**_

_**« Vous n'avez aucune idée des raffinements de cruauté dont ces gens sont capables. »**_

* * *

_**lundi 18 février 1978, Poudlard, Ecosse**_.

Les couloirs étaient déserts en cette heure tardive. Mal éclairées par la lumière tremblante des quelques flambeaux, les sombres pierres suintaient d'une humidité froide et crasse, luisant entre les tableaux dont les occupants les regardaient passer avec indifférence. Par une large fenêtre entrait la glaciale lueur des étoiles, dévoilant l'immensité immaculée du parc endormi sous une épaisse couverture de neige. Demain les élèves s'empresseraient d'en saccager la surface lisse et brillante, mais pour l'instant le manteau neigeux dégageait encore une sereine aura de douceur. La plupart des élèves appréciaient encore un savoureux repas au milieu du brouhaha de la Grande Salle. Ils étaient sans doute les derniers à traverser les couloirs malgré le couvre-feu tout proche. Selwin les avait convoqués de façon impromptue, et tous se questionnaient sur les raisons de cet empressement si peu habituel à leur professeure.

Alice et Frank allaient en tête du petit groupe Gryffondor. Alice était jolie, ses cheveux plus en bataille que jamais, dévorant un cookie avec une gourmandise enfantine, du chocolat plein les doigts. Son petit-ami se moquait, menaçait de lui voler sa réserve de sucreries, ne s'attirait rien d'autre qu'une puérile langue tirée, un éclat de rire étouffé dans le chocolat. Heather eut un sourire attendri devant cette complicité enfantine tellement développée entre ses deux amis. Depuis des années, Alice et Frank s'aimaient, tantôt comme des enfants, comme un vieux couple ou comme deux amants passionnés prêts à mourir le lendemain. Certains s'étaient moqués, un temps, de cet amour bien trop éclatant pour nos préjugés cyniques et désabusés. Mais à qui cela importait ? Alice et Frank s'aimaient, cela durerait toujours, et Heather souriait dans la semi-obscurité du couloir du deuxième étage. À quelques pas, lui parvenaient avec peine les murmures à la fois timides et fébriles de Lily et James. Depuis le bal du samedi précédent, ces deux-là ne se quittaient plus. Jamais Heather n'avait vu la flamboyante rousse aussi fiévreuse, prise dans un tourbillon de bonheur qu'elle ne semblait pas contrôler et auquel elle s'abandonnait avec fureur. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés main dans la main au petit-déjeuner ce jour-là, sifflets et applaudissements étaient montés comme une grande clameur de toute la Salle. Seule Heather, assise à la table des Verts & Argent, avait pu noter chez Rogue une ombre de chagrin, un regard voilé, prisonnier d'un passé perdu et gâché. Le talentueux sorcier l'avait fixée dans les yeux sans qu'elle ne puisse se détourner, une lueur dans ses yeux sombres qui murmurait qu'elle ne devait rien dire, jamais. Severus Rogue ne se sentait guère un cœur à aimer toute la terre ; seulement Lily, à jamais.

La porte du bureau ovale s'ouvrit avant même que Frank ait pu frapper. Ils étaient les derniers. Le visage fermé, Erynia Selwin les invita à entrer, et verrouilla la serrure derrière eux. Prenant place entre Sally-Ann Parkinson et Jonathan Riley, Heather sentit le regard renfrogné de Black se poser sur elle, et détourna le regard dans un reniflement méprisant. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir davantage sur la stupidité hargneuse de son camarade de maison, car déjà leur professeur prenait place au centre de leur cercle. Elle avait le teint pâle, les traits tirés. Un air las et triste qu'ils ne lui connaissaient pas. Ils retinrent leur souffle, tous sentant l'indicible tension qu'elle avait instauré par son silence fatigué. Lorsqu'elle prit enfin la parole, ce fut d'une voix bien moins assurée que d'habitude, visiblement plus touchée qu'elle n'aurait voulu le laisser paraître.

« J'ai hésité toute la semaine à vous faire part de cet événement, mais je pense que vous êtes prêts à entendre ce genre de chose. Dans la nuit de vendredi à samedi, l'ennemi nous a cruellement frappé. Quatre Aurors, quatre grands sorciers, quatre magnifiques personnes. Quatre amis, collègues de bureau et camarades de promotion, ont été assassinés par une attaque de Mangemort à dix contre quatre. Ils étaient chargés d'escorter une famille clairement menacée jusqu'à une planque sûre. Une mission hautement confidentielle, dont n'auraient jamais dû avoir vent les Mangemorts. Je vous en parle ce soir parce que l'affaire a été étouffée et que Deirdre Callaghan n'apprendra jamais pourquoi sa grande sœur est morte, cinq mois après avoir été nommée Auror, tout comme Travis Dwight ne saura jamais que son père a été assassiné par un Mangemort. Parce que les jumeaux Rosenbach ont été les plus grands fauteurs de trouble de Poudlard avant l'arrivée des Maraudeurs. Parce que dire la vérité sur leur mort est une façon d'honorer leur mémoire. »

Les regards s'éteint assombris, les cœurs s'étaient serrés. La guerre était là, cruel animal rampant dans l'obscurité. Heather avait sursauté ; Deirdre Callaghan était la gamine qui l'avait tirée de son mauvais pas lorsqu'elle avait visité l'infirmerie, quelques mois auparavant. La russe sentit une vague d'empathie l'envahir, sensation oppressante, dérangeante, dont elle n'avait pas l'habitude. L'envie de pleurer lui étreignit la poitrine et remonta jusqu'à sa gorge. La vie n'était pas juste. Leur professeure leur conta avec minutie, jusque dans les moindres détails, l'attaque meurtrière dont avaient été victime les quatre Aurors. Samuel Perks leva une main interrogatrice, curieux de savoir comment Erynia Selwin pouvait avoir connaissance d'un récit aussi détaillé alors même que les seuls témoins étaient morts, ou des Mangemorts. Elle eut un regard perçant pour le Poufsouffle, appréciant la pertinence de la question.

- Sachez qu'il est possible, avec beaucoup de précision, d'extraire d'un corps décédé depuis peu les souvenirs des dernières minutes avant sa mort. Et croyez moi, fouiller la conscience morte d'une de vos plus proches amies n'est pas spécialement réjouissant.

Tous réprimèrent une grimace, un tel acte paraissait relever de la profanation de cadavre. Mais Lily relança la discussion, se mordant les lèvres, la mine soucieuse.

- Professeur, comment les Mangemorts ont-ils su ?  
- Question pertinente, Evans, sourit sombrement son enseignante. À vous d'y répondre, fit-elle en embrassant d'un geste de la main l'ensemble des élèves.

Tous se regardaient avec un effarement grandissant, comprenant peu à peu. La voix de Sally-Anne fut la première à s'élever.

- Ils ont su parce que quelqu'un a parlé. Si quelqu'un a parlé, c'est qu'il y a une taupe au Ministère.  
- L'information n'aurait-elle pu être interceptée ? Arrachée de force ? répliqua Jonathan Riley, la voix pleine d'un espoir désespéré que chacun partageait.  
- C'est peu probable, répondit calmement Erynia Selwin, et cette voix posée paraissait encore plus impressionnante, tant elle mettait en relief le caractère terrible de cette déclaration. Ce genre de mission ne transite qu'au sein du Ministère. Aucun de ces Aurors n'aurait commis la terrible imprudence d'en parler en détail à un proche. Sont au courant de ces missions : le Directeur du Bureau des Aurors, la greffière qui consigne ordres de mission et compte-rendus, le supérieur direct de ces équipes, le Ministre lui-même, et on imagine, ses conseillers les plus proches. Ces hommes et ces femmes sont des sorciers aguerris, qui ne se laisseraient certainement pas arracher une telle information sans lancer immédiatement l'alerte, selon une procédure spéciale. Dans cette chaîne plutôt réduite se trouve un maillon pourri.

Le silence pesant ne fut pas long, car déjà Philémon Lovegood posait fébrilement une question.

- Quelle valeur a la famille Beckett aux yeux des Mangemorts ? Pourquoi risquer de se compromettre en les enlevant tous  
- Si vous écoutiez plus attentivement en Histoire de la Magie, Lovegood, vous sauriez que les Beckett, en plus d'être une vieille famille Sang Pur irlandaise, sont des potionistes de talent depuis des générations. Plus encore, les femmes y sont empoisonneuses de mère en fille. De quoi aider les Mangemorts à s'amuser, je ne vous fais pas de dessin.

Lily ne put réprimer un petit cri horrifié, et James lui prit la main avec une douceur que n'aurait pas imaginé Heather. Tous se sentaient brutalement projetés dans un monde qu'ils n'avaient vu que de loin ces derniers mois, une réalité presque virtuelle, très abstraite. Soudain la guerre leur sautait au visage, cruelle et terriblement concrète, semant des corps inanimés sur son passage. Ils réalisaient soudain que deux de leurs camarades avaient perdu un proche, cette nuit-là. Leur professeur reprit alors de sa voix dure et tranchante, faisant frissonner ses auditeurs.

-Je ne vous ai pas raconté tout cela gratuitement, je voulais que vous compreniez. Personne n'est assez fou pour vouloir se laisser prendre vivant par les Mangemorts. Espérer avoir l'occasion de s'en sortir, de survivre, ne doit pas vous effleurer. Rien ne compte davantage que les informations que vous détenez et que les Mangemorts veulent obtenir. Ces informations doivent mourir avec vous. Vous n'avez aucune idée des raffinements de cruauté dont ces gens sont capables.

Le silence les enveloppa alors qu'ils regagnaient leurs Salles communes respectives. Nul ne pouvait parler, trop horrifié, effrayé, stupéfait parfois. Lily semblait s'accrocher à James comme à sa dernière planche de survie. Alice se laissait distraitement guider par la main forte de Frank, Remus avait un air fermé et sombre que Heather ne lui connaissait pas. Même Sirius se taisait, non pas drapé dans son habituel silence méprisant, mais dans un mutisme grave et préoccupé. Heather réalisa alors qu'ils étaient tous dans le même bateau. Même Black, même elle. Dans son esprit repassaient les visage des autres. Les yeux bleus que Sally-Anne s'étaient fermés devant l'horreur. Le visage enfantin de Jonathan, brutalement ramené à une réalité qui avait crispé son visage, figé ses traits en une grimace douloureuse, alors que sa main serrait celle de la Serpentard aux yeux clairs. Les sourires de Philémon effacés, effaré. La peur qui brillait dans le regard de Tom. La résolution mordante des yeux en amande d'Akito Yu et Samuel Perks. Le visage sonné de Marcus. Heather se glissa sous ses draps, tachant tant bien que mal de mettre en application les directives de sa professeure, de faire le vide dans sa tête, d'en chasser toutes pensées. Elle pensait avec une pointe d'amère jalousie que ces deux amies avaient dû aller dormir auprès de leurs petits-amis respectifs, alors qu'elle-même ne pouvait rien dire à Owein, lorsque deux silhouettes se glissèrent contre elle.

- On s'est dit que les garçons pouvaient bien se débrouiller sans nous cette nuit, souffla Lily en jetant au sort au lit pour l'élargir.  
- Et puis leur dortoir sent la chaussette sale, renchérit Alice.

Dans le noir, Heather sourit.

* * *

_**mardi 19 février 1978, bureau d'Erynia Selwin, Poudlard**_.

_Les mains d'Owein passaient sur sa peau comme électrisée, ses lèvres s'emparaient des siennes avec violence, son cœur semblait prêt à exploser. (…) Le réveil était doux dans le dortoir Serpentard, Rosier la gratifiait d'un regard goguenard alors que les bras du Préfet-en-chef se refermaient sur elle. « Reste encore un peu. » (…) _Heather rouvrit brusquement les yeux, faisant face à sa professeure qui s'infiltrait dans ses souvenirs les plus intimes. Une rage gronda au fond de son ventre, et la jeune sorcière sentit une force nouvelle surgir au creux de sa poitrine. Une puissance jusqu'ici ignorée qui se heurta avec force à la volonté froide de la femme qui fouillait sa mémoire. Selwin eut une grimace de douleur et se sentit violemment rejetée de l'esprit d'Heather, qui, à bout de souffle, se laissa glisser au sol.

-Très bien, Proskoff, très bien ! rugit sa professeure. Vous avez fait de nets progrès ces derniers jours. Vous avez senti cette force monter en vous ?

Heather acquiesça faiblement, les joues rouges, le souffle court.

-C'est cette puissance de votre volonté qui est la clef de l'occlumencie. Aujourd'hui, vous m'avez chassé de votre tête pour protéger un souvenir intime. Vous m'en avez littéralement expulsée, toute autre personne que moi aurait volé jusqu'au mur, devant une telle décharge de magie. A terme, vous saurez agir de même sur n'importe quel souvenir. Et même dresser vos barrières mentales avant la moindre intrusion. Je suis contente de vous, Proskoff, sur tous les plans. Votre travail avec Miss Smith sur les sorts de mémoire porte déjà ses fruits, et je ne doute pas que Lupin et Evans fassent de vous une experte en sortilèges de dissimulation et assimilés. Nous les aborderons bientôt au cours de nos réunions, mais j'ai besoin que vous les maîtrisiez à la perfection. Je ne veux pas vous envoyer au cœur de ce nid de serpents sans que vous ne soyez armée. Vous serez une très bonne espionne, Heather, n'en doutez pas.

La jeune russe, sentant poindre son habituelle migraine, se hâta de regagner sa salle commune et son lit. Le temps allait passer à une vitesse folle, à moins de deux semaines des vacances. Et pourtant d'ici là, une masse de travail considérable les attendaient les ASPICS se rapprochaient de façon menaçante.

* * *

_**mardi 26 février 1978, Salle Commune de Serpentards, Poudlard.**_

La Salle commune des Verts & Argent différait fortement de celle des Lions, mais Heather avait su progressivement s'y habituer et même l'apprécier. Dans cette vaste salle obscure et froide, à la décoration élégante aux teintes verte et argent, les flambeaux ne jetaient sur les murs sombres qu'une lumière tremblotante, forçant les élèves à se regrouper autour de la vaste cheminée. Les flammes léchaient les bûches avec force, illuminant les visages de rouge. On chuchotait avec parcimonie, les Serpentards semblaient apprécier le silence. Pourtant les visages étaient souriants, rieurs, à l'abri des regards du reste de l'école. Il était étrange qu'une Maison ait cet impact sur ses élèves. Comme si les élèves de Serpentard ne pouvaient se risquer à montrer leur vrai visage hors du cadre rassurant de leur Salle Commune. Seuls les plus âgés, les plus sûrs d'eux, pouvaient se permettre de troubler le calme par de grands éclats de rire, tout comme ils n'avaient plus besoin de se cacher derrière une armure de mutisme hautain au sein des couloirs de l'école. Nonchalamment allongée sur un sofa moelleux, la tête posée sur l'épaule d'Owein, Heather écoutait distraitement les septièmes années discuter. Rosier avait une voix forte, sèche, impressionnante bien qu'il semble constamment sur le point d'éclater de rire. Rogue parlait peu, mais touchait toujours très juste, de sa voix traînante et cynique, extraordinairement basse et pourtant imposante. Sans grande surprise, Owein menait la discussion avec aisance, sa voix où perçait toujours une pointe de moquerie avait ce charme si caractéristique qui faisait se tourner les regards vers lui sans le moindre effort. Sally-Anne Parkinson, réfugiée dans un livre, semblait être la seule fille de la salle à ne pas dévorer le Préfet en chef du regard. Il est vrai qu'elle était à part, au sein de sa Maison, depuis qu'elle sortait officiellement avec Jonathan Riley, redoutable capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle, et surtout, Né-Moldu. Regulus Black participait avec enthousiasme à la discussion. Malgré son jeune âge - il était en sixième année -, il semblait n'avoir aucune gêne à parler d'égal à égal avec ses impressionnants aînés. Heather le détailla longuement. A peine plus petit que son frère, il dégageait pourtant le même charme, la même aura magnétique qui avait fait de Sirius Black l'un des plus grands tombeurs de l'école. Des cheveux noirs en batailles, dont quelques mèches folles lui tombaient sur les yeux avec désinvolture. Son regard fier et intelligent, attentif et calculateur, avait la même teinte grise que celui de son frère, mais n'y brillait pas la même flamme enfantine. Regulus semblait avoir perdu un morceau d'enfance, là où Sirius était resté un gamin. Il toisait le monde d'un air confiant, un sourire en coin un peu moqueur constamment plaqué sur son visage. Pourtant, en dehors de ce cercle d'amis, Regulus paraissait froid et distant, silencieux et observateur, toujours en retrait. Heather soupira. Il lui semblait que la vie n'était qu'une grande mascarade, un immense jeu de masques. La Gryffondor ne suivait pas réellement la conversation, trop fatiguée par son dernier entraînement de Quidditch, mais une question pourtant anodine de Rosier la fit tendre l'oreille, tout en conservant son masque d'impassibilité.

-Au fait, Reg', comment va ta cousine ?

Regulus hocha tristement la tête, le regard sombre soudain.

- Aucun guérisseur, aucun médicomage, personne n'a pu drainer le poison, et il n'y a aucun antidote au venin de Magyar. Bellatrix a une puissance magique hors du commun, et c'est ce qui lui a permis d'y survivre. Mais elle souffre comme une damnée, et est très affaiblie. Tout ce que ces incompétents de Ste Mangouste ont pu nous dire, c'est que si elle avait dû mourir, ce serait déjà fait. Elle va vivre, mais le venin a fait de gros dégâts, et même si son corps apprend à vivre avec, elle ne sera plus jamais la même.  
- Quoi comme dégâts ? demanda Rogue avec intérêt, mais sans la moindre sollicitude.  
- Elle a effroyablement maigri, elle ne dort plus, et pour l'instant elle est très faible, incapable de lancer des sorts basiques, type _Lumos_. Ce qui est bizarre, c'est qu'elle réussit à jeter des maléfices beaucoup plus complexes. Mais surtout, elle a changé. Bella n'a jamais été une créature très facile à vivre, mais là elle est devenue carrément infecte, odieuse. Franchement, si elle n'était pas une Black, elle finirait à l'asile.

Regulus eut une moue méprisante en repensant à la démence de sa cousine, mais chacun savait qu'il y était sincèrement attaché, et que son détachement n'était que feint. Sans rien en laisser paraître, Heather bouillonnait. Elle n'avait pas oublié le récit de la mort des jumeaux Rosenbach. Elle savait que Bellatrix faisait partie des Mangemorts, et que Willow l'avait empoisonnée avant de se donner la mort. Erynia Selwin serait sans doute ravie d'apprendre que l'odieuse héritière Black n'en était pas sortie indemne. Une explosion et des cris aiguës les interrompirent dans leur discussion des premières années se livraient à une bataille explosive des plus bruyantes.

- DANS VOS DORTOIRS, LES MIOCHES ! rugit Rhys-Meyer sous l'œil goguenard de ses camarades.

Ils imitèrent bien vites les mioches en question, et Heather se blottit sous les couvertures de son petit-ami, avant d'insonoriser les rideaux tirés du lit – autant pour garder un peu d'intimité que pour se protéger des ronflements peu gracieux de Rosier. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir simplement s'abandonner au sommeil, mais quelque chose la travaillait, et Owein le vit immédiatement. D'un regard perçant, il l'enjoignit à parler. Heather prit une grande inspiration, et se jeta à l'eau.

- Owein, samedi c'est les vacances. Je sais que tu voulais qu'on passe une des deux semaines ensembles, seulement...  
- Seulement ? la relança-t-il d'une voix plus sèche qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, le cœur serré par un mauvais pressentiment.  
- Seulement, maintenant que je suis officiellement fiancée à Lucius Malfoy, je ne peux plus me permettre d'apparaître avec toi en public, hors de Poudlard.

Elle avait dit ça d'une seule traite, sans reprendre son souffle, sans même oser le regarder en face. Une gifle. Owein eut l'impression qu'on lui avait renversé un seau d'eau glacée sur la tête, mais ne put que cacher sa déception dans une morgue furieuse. La réponse claqua, sèche et méchante, Heather frissonna.

- Je vois.  
- S'il te plaît, Owein, ça me déplaît autant qu'à toi, mais je n'ai pas le choix !

Il se taisait, les mâchoires crispées. Elle sentit l'envie de pleurer lui étreindre la poitrine, et se mit en colère.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dois toujours tout compliquer comme un enfant pourri gâté ?!  
- Mais putain, Heather ! Parce que je t'aime ! Je n'ai aucune envie de te partager avec cet imbécile peroxydé ! Comment veux-tu que je me fasse à l'idée que tu vas épouser cette ordure dans quelques mois ? Comment veux-tu que je me fasse à l'idée qu'il puisse te toucher, te prendre dans ses bras ? L'idée même de ton corps dans son lit me donne envie de vomir. Est-ce que tu comprends ça ?

Elle s'était apprêtée à partir, et resta stupéfaite devant une telle déclaration. C'était la première fois. La première fois qu'il s'autorisait pareille démonstration d'amour. Se laissant retomber sur lit, elle demeura silencieuse, hébétée. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, elle souffrait, de devoir le sacrifier à sa mission. Ils n'étaient finalement rien de plus qu'une histoire à obsolescence programmée.

- Je suis désolée, Owein, tellement désolée, souffla-t-elle enfin d'une petite voix.

Elle se blottit contre lui, tremblante de peur et d'amour, et il ne put lui résister bien longtemps. Lorsqu'il se fut endormi, ou du moins qu'elle le crut, Heather frissonnait encore contre sa peau nue. Elle murmurait des mots qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre, sa voix n'était rien de plus qu'un souffle à l'agonie, une litanie de sons dont le sens lui échappait. Et il dormait, bercé par ces phrases qu'il ne comprenait pas et qui formaient pourtant une boule de chaleur au creux de sa poitrine.

_Je t'aime. Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire. C'est fou. Je t'aime et ça illumine la nuit, ça fait trembler le ciel, je t'aime, et toi tu dors, comme un enfant qui ne se doute de rien, je t'aime._

* * *

_**samedi 30 février 1978, quai 9 ¾, Kingcross, Londres.**_

Le quai bruissait de son habituelle agitation. Embrassades, retrouvailles, éclats de rires, larmes de joies, feulements de chats irrités et hiboux mécontents, Heather connaissait cette atmosphère par cœur. À côté d'elle, Lily étouffait un rire enfantin alors que le souffle de James lui chatouillait le cou. Remus prit congé de ses amis le premier, eut même un bref signe de tête à Heather avant de retrouver un couple au sourire attendri au bout du quai. Peter avait perdu son habituel air joyeux, et Sirius dut lui poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Queudver, dès lundi soir tu débarques au Manoir pour au moins une semaine. Ça va passer vite, et n'hésite pas à nous envoyer un hibou si tu veux qu'on vienne te chercher plus tôt.

Peter eut un pâle sourire, et Heather se demanda qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien effrayer le jeune Gryffondor à ce point-là, alors qu'il traversait la foule pour rejoindre une petite femme à l'air sévère.

Sirius et James partirent ensuite dans une révérence exagérée devant Lily et Alice qui étouffèrent un petit rire. Les gens commençaient à se disperser. Heather s'empêcha de sauter au cou de ses deux amies, conscientes que ses parents ne devaient pas être très loin.

- Prenez soin de vous, les filles, et on se voit dans une semaine.  
- Je t'enverra un hibou dès que mes parents m'auront confirmé que vous pouvez venir, lui sourit Alice en retour.

Alice avait proposé de passer la fin des vacances chez elle, et Heather était ravie de cette invitation. Se retrouver avec Lily, Alice, Frank et les Maraudeurs dans un cottage à la campagne lui semblait mille fois préférable au fait d'affronter deux semaines entières le regard froid de son père. Bien vite elle retrouva sa mère qui lui adressa un grand sourire avant de transplaner jusqu'à leur manoir londonien.

Dans son lit, attendant que l'heure du souper arrive, Heather s'autorisa un moment de détente. Elle ferma les yeux, bercée par le bruit de la pluie à la fenêtre. Roulée en boule sur son ventre, Ismène ronronnait avec une tendre régularité. Son frère n'avait pas les mêmes vacances scolaires qu'elle, mais elle avait reçu l'autorisation exceptionnelle d'aller lui rendre visite le samedi suivant, grâce au réseau de cheminette. Il semblait que la nouvelle de ses fiançailles soit parvenue aux oreilles de Karkaroff – on ne refusait rien à la future épouse Malfoy. D'ici là, il lui faudrait par tous les moyens contenter ses parents, leur offrir le visage qu'ils voulaient voir. Maintenir l'illusion. Une docilité trop brutale serait vu avec un œil soupçonneux, mais une insolence trop marquée lui attirerait les remontrances paternelles. Heather soupira. Elle devrait jouer finement face à son rapace de père. Heureusement, les cours d'occlumencie avaient porté leurs fruits, et elle se sentait une confiance nouvelle dans ses capacités à résister à son père – tout du moins, à ne lui laisser voir que ce qu'elle souhaitait. La partie la plus dure serait bien évidemment son entrevue avec Lucius Malfoy, prévue pour le milieu de la semaine. Une entrevue « en tout bien tout honneur » avait sourit sa mère. Pour que les fiancés apprennent à se connaître hors des cadres mondains. Lucius avait d'ailleurs formulé le souhait de présenter à Heather ses plus proches amis. Celle-ci n'avait aucun doute sur la situation des dits amis ; elle allait rencontrer avec le sourire des Mangemorts fanatiques. Et si tout se passait bien, elle rejoindrait Erynia Selwin le lendemain même pour lui retranscrire cette réunion. Son cœur se serra. La vie n'avait jamais été aussi dense, aussi riche, alors même que la guerre semblait l'emprisonner dans son étau glacé. Elle avait mis le doigt dans un engrenage qui lui arracherait la main si elle n'y prenait garde. Pourtant Heather avait la certitude d'être heureuse. Malgré leur dispute passée, l'odeur d'Owein lui collait à la peau, et s'il n'avait jamais redit ces quelques mots par la suite, Heather se savait aimée. Malgré la fin toute proche qu'elle sentait venir, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à cette idée. L'image de Lily, ivre de bonheur au bras de James, le son du rire vaporeux d'Alice, le sourire doux et éminemment troublant de Lupin, la chaleur du regard d'Alena qu'elle comptait voir dans les jours à venir, lui vinrent à l'esprit. Son sourire s'élargit. Alice lui avait un jour demandé si elle ne préférerait pas attirer l'amour des gens plutôt que leur haine, et elle comprenait enfin ce que cela signifiait.

* * *

_**dimanche 1er mars, Manoir Proskoff, Londres.**_

Le manoir était tristement vide et silencieux. Vladimir Proskoff s'était absenté pour la journée de façon imprévue, répondant avec fébrilité à un hibou dont la missive semblait avoir été tracée à la va vite. Heather avait pu lire le nom d'Avery, en bas du parchemin froissé. Quant à Anastazie Proskoff, elle buvait le thé chez les Malfoy pour commencer à décider des modalités de l'union de leurs enfants. Le manoir était à elle, et Heather ne pouvait décemment pas manquer une telle occasion. Elle avait réfléchi toute la nuit à la façon dont elle pourrait hypothétiquement mettre à profit une situation comme celle-ci. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que cela puisse se réaliser si vite, mais elle devait agir. Elle avait commencé par demander à son elfe de maison de surveiller l'arrivée de ses parents, et de les retarder autant que possible s'ils arrivaient trop tôt. Un sujet tel que le menu de la prochaine réception ou encore les robes commandées par Madame ferait parfaitement l'affaire. Elle s'était ensuite calmement rappelé les différents sorts que Lupin et Lily lui avaient fait travailler. Sort de désillusion, d'assourdissement, de dissimulation ou encore les différents variantes du sort de déverrouillage, tous lui semblaient faciles et familiers.

Elle inspira à fond, sa baguette à la main. Elle n'avait probablement que peu de temps, et aucune piste particulière. D'un geste fébrile, elle contrôla les sorts de protection qui entouraient la porte du bureau paternel, avant de les désactiver un à un. Rien de plus que quelques charmes pour empêcher une intrusion accidentelle dans la pièce. La lourde porte de chêne s'ouvrit devant _l'apertio_ à peine murmuré de la jeune fille dont le cœur s'accélérait. Elle connaissait le bureau de son père, pour y avoir passé des heures à parcourir les rayonnages de livres qui couvraient les murs de la vaste pièce jusqu'au haut plafond, lorsque son père était dans un bon jour. Mais aujourd'hui, le bureau aux rideaux tirés, sentant les reliures de cuir et le vieux parchemin, lui arracha un frisson. Elle insonorisa la pièce, juste au cas où quelqu'un arriverait au manoir avant qu'elle ne puisse finir. L'atmosphère du bureau était pesante de solennité, et elle esquissa une moue désabusée, il n'y avait que son père pour maintenir une pièce si personnelle aussi bien rangée. Le parquet poli par les ans grinça sous ses pas pourtant légers, et elle fit face au grand bureau de bois d'ébène, parfaitement ordonné lui aussi. Les vénérables étagères l'attiraient bien plus, mais il lui semblait logique que les plus noirs secrets de son père ne soient pas contenus dans les vieux ouvrages qu'elle rêvait de feuilleter. Sur le bureau, rien d'autre qu'une magnifique plume de phénix, un encrier et deux ouvrages reliés de cuir. «_ Histoires de la diplomatie magique internationale_ » et « _L'Obscure magie de l'Egypte antique_ ». Elle frissonna tant le grimoire semblait dégageait une aura de magie noire, et s'en détourna rapidement. Elle savait depuis l'enfance où son père dissimulait la clef qui verrouillait les tiroirs du bureau, et les ouvrit fébrilement. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle cherchait. Une preuve, un indice, n'importe quoi. N'importe quoi à montrer à sa professeure, n'importe quoi pour prouver à l'Ordre qu'elle méritait la confiance qu'on avait placée en elle. Un carnet d'adresse, des paquets de lettres mielleuses sans intérêt visible, un agenda presque vide, un vieux recueil de contes pour enfants, ceux qu'il lui racontait lorsqu'elle était petite. Elle soupira. Évidemment que Vladimir Proskoff n'était pas assez stupide pour cacher ses plus sombres secrets dans un endroit aussi mal protégé ! Elle jura avant de refermer le tiroir avec violence. Un bout de parchemin déchiré dépassant à peine de sous le tapis attira alors son attention. Quelques mots y était tracés à la hâte, et elle reconnut l'écriture sévère de son père. Pourtant, les mots ne semblaient prendre aucun sens. Pire, les lettres lui semblaient mal tracées. Elle fronça les sourcils. Leur aspect lui semblait pourtant étrangement familier. Elle resta un instant immobile face à ce minuscule bout de papier qui la narguait, avant d'étouffer un cri de triomphe. Un miroir, elle avait besoin d'un miroir ! Elle dupliqua l'étrange liste codée, et prit bien soin de tout remettre en ordre. Rien ne semblait avoir été déplacé lorsqu'elle quitta la pièce et activa à nouveau tous les charmes de protection qui en défendaient l'accès.

Lorsqu'elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, le souffle court, la porte d'entrée claqua. Un frisson de peur rétrospectif la fit trembler, et elle se dépêcha de verrouiller la porte de sa chambre, demandant à son elfe de prétendre qu'elle était souffrante et ne pourrait assister au repas. Elle ne se sentait pas capable de soutenir le regard inquisiteur de son père après un tel acte, du moins, pas tout de suite. Lorsqu'elle eut enfin réussi à calmer les battements affolés de son cœur, elle se précipita sur son miroir de poche et sortit le duplicata du parchemin. Soigneusement, elle entreprit de retranscrire rapidement ce qu'elle avait lu dans le reflet du miroir. Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour saisir toute l'horreur de la liste qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

_Lough Allen, Irlande / Famille Beckett.  
__Château de Warwick, Angleterre / Comte d'Hereford.  
__Misty cottage, Galway / Stephen Murray  
__7 bis St James' street / Margaret Dawn  
__Département des mystères / Amanda Perks  
__Louxor, Egypte / Lux Delmonte  
__Ambassade magique italienne, Londres / Famille Savorgnan._

La première ligne de la liste lui était douloureusement familière, elle se mordit les lèvres. Le Comte d'Hereford, elle en avait souvent entendu parler durant les réceptions mondaines, était un proche ami et conseiller d'Augustin Durham, actuel Ministre de la Magie. Sa nomination à ce poste haut placé avait longuement agité les sphères mondaines britanniques : bien que d'ascendance très noble, parfaitement éduqué et sorcier de talent, le Comte d'Hereford était surtout Né-Moldu. L'exemple même de ce que son père et les Mangemorts haïssait. Les autres noms lui étaient inconnus. Mais l'évidence lui sauta au visage, et elle eut soudain envie de vomir. Ce parchemin, cette simple liste qu'elle avait déchiffré comme un enfant résout une énigme, n'était rien d'autre qu'une liste de condamnés à mort.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Etant donné les quelques chapitres d'avance que j'ai, je me suis dit que je pouvais bien vous poster la suite rapidement.  
__J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, il s'y passe pas mal de choses, entre les progrès d'Heather en occlumencie, les sentiments d'Owein, la réalité de la guerre qui les rattrape tous, la probabilité d'une taupe au sein du Ministère, et cette fameuse liste, qui fait d'Heather une réelle espionne en action. Et une Heather qui apprécie de plus en plus d'être du bon côté de la ligne, entourée et aimée. Vous aurez tout de même un peu plus d'action dans le prochain chapitre, je pense. Bref, en attendant vos réactions ! _

_Bon et sinon, racontage de vie express : je pars dans une semaine, je suis tout bonnement terrifiée. D'ici là j'ai mille choses à faire, entre un aller/retour à Lyon, une fête de départ, un sac à finir, des dossiers d'inscription à envoyer. BREF. _

_Merci à ma super **HayaDesdemona** pour sa review, et je fais un petit regard de chat battu pour en avoir tout plein d'autres avant mon départ ... :D  
Oh, et avant que j'oublie : j'ai découvert hier une super fiction, **Ludo Mentis Aciem**, de **Ielenna**, c'est un vrai petit (et long!) bijou, si vous avez envie de vous plonger dans une histoire de qualité, très bien menée, n'hésitez pas ! _

_A bientôt, _

_Affectueusement, _

_Hélène._


	31. II - Chapter 11

_Bonjour la compagnie, me revoilà déjà ! Bonne lecture :) _

* * *

_**Chapitre 11.**_

_**« Je devrais te faire ramper à mes pieds, Lestrange, pour te faire ravaler ta stupide insolence. »**_

* * *

_**jeudi 5 mars 1978, manoir Malfoy, Whitshire, Angleterre**_.

La pièce reluisait d'or et d'argent jusque dans les moindres recoins. Un lustre immense scintillait sous les rayons d'un soleil déjà printanier que laissaient généreusement passer les larges baies vitrées du petit salon. Pour autant, la décoration luxueuse ne faisait pas oublier à la jeune fille cette persistante rumeur qui murmurait que les caisses de la famille Malfoy étaient vides. Mais Heaher s'était minutieusement préparée à cette entrevue, répétant des heures durant devant son miroir. Comme un rôle à s'approprier sur le bout des doigts, un masque à travailler jusqu'à le faire se confondre avec son vrai visage. Cet après-midi-là n'avait d'autres objectifs affichés que de permettre aux nouveaux fiancés d'apprendre à mieux se connaître en dehors des cadres mondains, mais elle savait pertinemment que la réalité était toute autre. Cette réunion n'était rien de moins qu'un test. Elle serait jugée par les époux Malfoy faussement occupés ailleurs, son fiancé lui-même, et surtout ses amis intimes. Un test décisif.  
Debout face à un antique buffet frappé aux armoiries familiales, Lucius paradait, seigneur et maître en sa demeure, magnétique et charmeur alors qu'il servait les flûtes de champagne. Les frères Lestranges commentaient de façon désinvolte la dernière couverture de la _Gazette du Sorcier _et, nonchalamment assise dans un canapé de cuir, Heather laissait son regard glisser sur ses interlocuteurs. Lucius dégageait le même charme déstabilisant que la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré. Un être effroyablement attirant, et divinement venimeux, comme un fauve captive sa proie pour mieux la dévorer. Ses longs cheveux coiffés en catogan paraissaient être faits d'argent sous les chauds rayons du soleil. Ses mains fortes, son regard féroce lui donnaient l'air d'un animal sauvage prêt à sauter sur sa proie. Mais lorsqu'il croisait le regard mordorée de sa fiancée, un sourire venait éclairer son masque d'orgueil. Avec une politesse exquise, il offrit à Heather une coupe de champagne, et le contact fugace de leurs doigts fut pour la jeune fille comme une décharge électrique. Savamment, elle accentua volontairement sa gêne, détourna le regard, se mordit la lèvre. Lorsqu'elle quitterait le manoir, à la tombée du jour, chaque personne présente devrait pouvoir mettre sa main à couper qu'elle était sur le point de succomber aux charmes de l'héritier Malfoy.

Des éclats de voix leur parvenaient parfois depuis le Grand Salon, échos de la conversation probablement agitée entre les époux Proskoff et le couple Malfoy. Les modalités du mariage paraissaient être un point de discorde non résolue, mais Lucius haussa les épaules.

- Laissons-les donc à leurs intérêts, profitons plutôt de cette charmante journée. Amy et Tobias seront bientôt là.

Heather lui sourit, de ce sourire appris par cœur, sourire confiant et entendu, un peu complice, un peu retenu. Ce sourire qui voulait tout et rien dire, et qui donnait à Lucius Malfoy la satisfaction égoïste de croire cette fille à sa merci. Il avait un talent certain pour monopoliser l'attention, et tandis qu'il discutait avec suffisance des dernières missions qu'il avait eu à exécuter pour le compte du Ministère, sa fiancée détaillait discrètement les frères Lestranges. Rodolphus et Rabastan ne semblaient pas avoir plus de vingt-deux, peut-être vingt-trois ans. Le premier avait fait sa scolarité en même temps que Lucius, tandis que son cadet avait deux ans de moins. Tous deux avaient les mêmes traits anguleux, singulièrement dépourvus de beauté, les mêmes yeux grisâtres où brillaient une perpétuelle étincelle de moquerie à la limite du mépris. Rabastan en particulier dégageait une aura sombre, magnétique, qui attirait immanquablement le regard. Étrangement négligé pour un héritier d'une grande lignée, il semblait se complaire dans cette image de mauvais garçon, mal rasé, crachant la fumée de ses cigarettes avec une souriante insolence. Heather n'avait aucun doute sur les idéaux de cet homme qui ne considérait les autres que comme un moyen de parvenir à ses fins. Il la fascinait, et la révulsait tout à la fois, tandis qu'elle jouait à merveille son rôle de gamine ennuyée. Elle soufflait bruyamment pour exprimer son ennui alors qu'ils commentaient les actualités politiques et diplomatiques, s'attirant les regards dédaigneux de Rabastan, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

- Amy, Tobias, c'est un plaisir, sourit Lucius en se levant du canapé. Whisky, champagne ?

Les jumeaux Nott n'étaient guère connus pour être de grands bavards. D'un hochement de tête, Tobias accepta le verre de whisky que lui proposait son ami, tandis que sa sœur refusait d'un poli mais ferme hochement de tête, préférant se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil. Amy et Tobias étaient extraordinairement semblables, dans leur mutisme froid, l'éclat d'intelligence sournoise de leurs regards, et l'étrange couleur cendrée de leurs cheveux, qu'ils portaient tous deux très courts. Ils apparaissaient ternes, tristes, et pourtant dégageaient une aura de malignité perfide qui lui faisait froid dans le dos. La porte se verrouilla derrière eux, Heather comprit que les choses sérieuses allaient enfin être discutées. Lucius s'assit élégamment à ses côtés, et lui offrit un sourire carnassier, qu'elle lui rendit du mieux qu'elle pouvait, alors qu'il posait une main chaude sur sa cuisse. Amy prit alors la parole, et sa voix était à la fois faible et déterminée, froide et tremblante.

- Une nouvelle cérémonie a eu lieu hier soir, murmura-t-elle avant de commençer à découvrir son bras gauche sous les regards avides de ses camarades. Le Lord m'a fait l'insigne honneur de...  
- Tais-toi, Amy ! la coupa soudain Rodolphus dont les yeux brillaient de fureur. Je ne crois pas que parler de ça ici soit approprié.

Tous haussèrent des sourcils surpris. Intérieurement, Heather se sentait fébrile. Le test commençait maintenant. Lucius avait l'air contrarié mais ne dit rien, laissant Rodolphus poursuivre sa diatribe, plantant son regard dans celui flamboyant d'Heather.

- Pourquoi devrions-nous te faire confiance, te faire entrer dans nos secrets ? Tout ce que nous savons de toi c'est ton appartenance à Gryffondor, et tes notoires amitiés avec Sangs de Bourbe et Traîtres à leur sang !

Heather resta très calme, soutenant le regard furieux de son interlocuteur. Ne jamais faiblir, ne pas se laisser emporter. Le secret du pouvoir réside dans la maîtrise de ses nerfs et de sa colère. Elle replaça avec application une mèche folle derrière son oreille, offrit un petit sourire méprisant à Rodolphus. Lorsqu'enfin elle prit la parole, se fut d'une voix terrible et glaciale, implacable.

- Je devrais te faire ramper à mes pieds, Lestrange, pour te faire ravaler ta stupide insolence. Comment oses-tu me parler sur ce ton, alors même que la Marque qui ondule sur ton bras vient de mon père ? Rassied toi, Lestrange, ne m'oblige pas à te faire du mal.

Le Mangemort avait brusquement pâli, et devant la baguette nonchalamment posée sur les genoux de la jeune sorcière, ne sut que répliquer. Il n'avait jusqu'à lors seulement considéré la jeune fille comme donnée négligeable, bel objet de décoration muet et docile. Une telle répartie, un tel aplomb le laissaient pantois. Lucius en profita pour prendre la parole à son tour, et sa voix était froide.

- Dois-je te rappeler que tu es sous mon toit, Rodolphus ? Ma future femme n'a rien à prouver à qui que ce soit, et elle peut tout entendre, et ce malgré son jeune âge – nous n'étions pas beaucoup plus âgés qu'elle, au début, mon ami. Les Proskoff ont prouvé depuis bien longtemps leur allégeance indéfectible au Seigneur des Ténèbres, ne soit donc pas si soupçonneux. Sache que c'est justement l'apparence respectable de Heather au sein de Poudlard qui va nous aider dans notre entreprise.

Heather eut une sourire suffisant et Rodolphus se laissa tomber dans le canapé, la mine défaite. Amy eut un raclement de gorge discret, et reprit la parle.

- Je disais donc que le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a fait le grand honneur de me marquer la première. Nous étions trois hier soir, et ils tremblaient tous de peur devant lui lorsqu'il nous a mis à l'épreuve. Francesca Urquahrt a failli s'évanouir, cette imbécile. Quant à Hooper, il a serré les dents, mais j'ai bien vu qu'il débutait. Son sort était d'un vert bien trop pâle, j'ai cru qu'il allait me falloir achever moi-même sa victime.

Tous avaient des sourires appréciateurs devant la détermination froide et suffisante de l'ancienne Serdaigle. Heather adopta une attitude nonchalante, mais ne perdait pas une miette de ce que narrait la toute nouvelle recrue des Mangemorts. Amy releva alors fièrement la manche de son brs gauche, et la Marque apparut, luisante d'obscurité sur sa peau translucide, presque cadavérique. Rabastan eut un sifflement admiratif.

- Qui étaient les témoins de la cérémonie ?  
- Rookwood s'est porté garant de Urquahrt, bien que son nom se suffisent à lui seul ; ses parents sont à Azkaban depuis trois mois pour avoir torturé des Cracmols. C'est la Londubat qui les a attrapés, grogna-t-elle alors que les sourires se faisaient haineux.

Heather se promit d'interroger Frank sur les exploits de sa mère, alors qu'Amy continuait sur sa lancée.

- Mithras Malfoy s'est porté garant pour moi et Hooper, et Bella a secondé pour le marquage.  
- Cette chère Bella, sourit Rodolphus. Je suis content qu'elle soit remise sur pieds. Elle est un élément essentiel au Seigneur des Ténèbres depuis son empoisonnement.  
- J'ai entendu parler de son empoisonnement, l'interrompit Heather, mais je croyais qu'il l'avait laissée très affaiblie ?

Rodolphus lui sourit. Personne n'ignorait qu'il épouserait bientôt l'héritière Black, et qu'il lui portait une affection étonnamment forte pour un homme aussi froid.

- L'empoisonnement a eu des effets très étranges, en vérité. Une fois qu'elle a pu surmonter le mal, on a constaté quelques changements remarquables sur sa pratique de la magie. Bellatrix est une sorcière éminemment douée, et elle s'est retrouvée incapable de pratiquer tout enchantement ayant trait à la lumière.

Tous ouvrirent de grands yeux. Heather parut stupéfaite.

- Jamais je n'ai vu quelqu'un maîtriser aussi bien la Magie noire que Bella, hormis le Seigneur des Ténèbres, bien évidemment. Mais elle n'est plus capable de produire ne serait-ce qu'un Patronus, ou même un _Lumos_. C'est vraiment étonnant, les chercheurs du Département des Mystères seraient certainement très intéressés par son cas. Si elle acceptait.

Les yeux de Rodolphus se perdirent dans le vide. Il savait que Bella n'accepterait pas, jamais. Trop libre, trop folle, trop perdue déjà pour que quiconque puisse comprendre un jour. Bella était un gouffre de vide et de noir, elle était son obscurité, et il l'aimait pour ça, il l'aimait pour le noir et sa démence, même si ça ne devait mener qu'à la mort. Il l'y suivrait sans une hésitation.

Heather joua, parfaitement. Une telle performance aurait mérité une standing ovation. Mais pas d'applaudissements, ni reconnaissance ni récompense pour les traîtres. Elle était l'héritière mordante, faussement ignorante, perfidement naïve. Feinte enfant pourrie gâtée, menteuse appliquée. Heather savait quoi dire, quoi faire, répondre à leurs attentes. Sous les regards brûlants de Lucius, elle devenait poupée malléable, prête à tout pour lui plaire. Et en son for intérieur, elle riait de leur bêtise. La journée toucha enfin à sa fin. Un baisemain distingué, un sourire en coin. Heather s'enveloppa dans sa lourde cape. S'attarda un instant, s'autorisa un soupir soulagé, rattachant tranquillement ses cheveux alors que les autres quittaient la pièce. L'attaque vint de derrière, mais elle ne cria pas.

La baguette d'Amy lui brûlait la peau, la sorcière tremblait de fureur. Les yeux ternes de l'héritière Nott luisaient de haine. Heather se doutait, que derrière la porte, Lucius et les Lestrange écoutaient. Une manière comme une autre de la mettre à l'épreuve. Mais pour l'instant, les étincelles de la baguette de bois de hêtre de la Mangemort lui entamaient la peau.

- Alors, petite Proskoff, on fait moins la maline, n'est-ce pas ? cracha Amy avec un mauvais sourire. Il faut plus que des mots un peu froids pour me faire croire aux miracles, pauvre idiote. Comment oses tu prétendre au titre d'épouse Malfoy, alors que tu passes tes journées entourées de Sangs Impurs ? Crois-tu réellement que nous soyons ignorants de ce qui se passe à Poudlard ? Aucune de tes amis ne nous est inconnu. La Sang de Bourbe Evans, les traîtres Londubat, Potter et Black, les souillés Lupin et Pettigrow, cet indécis de Rhys-Meyer. Comment oses-tu prétendre pouvoir devenir l'une des nôtres ? Tu n'es rien, Proskoff, et je vais te détruire, toi et ton petit sourire arrogant.

Heather ne retint pas ledit sourire. Éclata de morgue moqueuse.

- Oh Amy, pourquoi tant de haine ? Je t'effraie donc tant que ça ? Tu as peur que je prenne ta place ? Tu as vu juste, tu paraîtras bien terne, lorsque la Marque me brûlera la peau. Ou peut-être es-tu simplement jalouse. Pourtant il va te falloir accepter la réalité, Amy. Lucius ne te regardera jamais, je suis plus que tu ne seras jamais, Nott. Et tes pires cauchemars ne peuvent même concevoir ce dont je suis capable.

Amy n'était pas Rodolphus, et ne se laissa pas démonter par quelques phrases mordantes. Mais Heather avait sagement écouté les cours de Défense. Son genou vint heurter avec violence le ventre de la jeune femme, qui ploya sous le choc, libérant la russe de son emprise. Heather s'empara de sa baguette, invoqua rageusement cet immense serpent qui était sa marque de fabrique, comme disait Roman autrefois. Un serpent si noir qu'il semblait absorber la lumière, ce serpent bien trop effrayant qui avançait en sifflant vers une Amy Nott pétrifiée. Elle leva sa baguette, mais son sortilège ne put rien contre l'effroyable reptile qui se dressa devant elle, la dominant de toute sa hauteur. Heather sourit. Elle allait passer ce test haut la main.

- Il ne faut jamais s'attaquer à plus fort que soi, Amy. Répète donc après moi.

Les leçons paternelles avaient porté leurs fruits. Heather savait que c'était un maléfice terrible, un de ceux que son père n'utilisait qu'avec parcimonie. De ces maléfices qu'on n'oublie jamais vraiment, dont on ne sort pas indemne. Mais il lui fallait frapper fort, marquer esprits. Un maléfice pour punir et faire retenir la leçon. Amy ne disait rien, Heather dut répéter plus fort, plus dur. Le serpent s'approcha à quelques centimètres de son visage. Prostrée sur les dalles froides, Amy étouffa un cri de panique.

- Je ne dois pas m'attaquer à plus fort que moi, Amy, répète après moi.  
- Je, je ne dois pas... je ne dois pas m'attaquer à... à plus fort que moi, souffla la jeune femme les yeux fous de peur, et son cri de douleur tinta désagréablement aux oreilles de sa tortionnaire.

Comme une infâme litanie, Heather la fit répéter encore et encore, ces quelques mots, jusqu'à ce que les larmes roulent sur les joues de l'ancienne Serdaigle. Heather eut une moue satisfaite. Le cobra disparut d'un mouvement du poignet.

- Tobias, je pense que tu peux entrer pour t'occuper de ta sœur ! cracha Heather d'un ton sec, alors que la porte grinçait, laissant place à un Lucius satisfait et un Tobias Nott horrifié.

Sur la peau pâle de l'avant-bras droit d'Amy Nott, finement gravée en lettre de sang, s'étalait cette terrible constatation. _Je ne dois pas m'attaquer à plus fort que moi_.

* * *

_ **mardi 10 mars 1978, manoir Proskoff, Londres**. _

La grande chambre était plus désordonnée que jamais, mais Heather semblait s'en soucier assez peu. Un léger sac de voyage grand ouvert sur son lit, attendant visiblement d'être rempli en prévision des quelques jours à venir chez Alice. Au sol, sa malle qu'elle devait refaire pour la rentrée. Elle soupira. La radio – technologie moldue détournée par quelques radios sorcière pirates que Lily lui avait appris à apprécier – crachait d'un ton morne les informations qu'elle écoutait distraitement.

-._.. la disparition brutale de Mafalda Johnson, célèbre pour avoir perfectionné le sortilège de Désillusion inquiète le Ministère qui a lancé ce matin un appel à témoin..._

Le temps passait à une vitesse folle, la fin des vacances était déjà là. Elle avait rendez-vous le soir même au cottage des époux Smith, situé à Camelford, en bord de mer. Elle se ferait escorter là-bas par son elfe de maison, de façon à ce que ses parents ne puissent jamais connaître l'adresse exacte de la maison. Il était hors de question de compromettre la sécurité des parents d'Alice en laissant son père être au courant de ce genre de détail. Elle agita sa baguette, et tous ses manuels scolaires, ainsi qu'un nombre important de romans de poche, se rangèrent docilement dans l'immense malle. Son elfe transférerait directement ses lourds bagages à la gare.

-_... l'équipe des Harpies de Holyhead vient de perdre son attrappeuse, Amelia Daniels, qui a déclaré vouloir donner naissance à son enfant bien loin des troubles qui agitent de la Grande Bretagne magique..._

Elle avait eut une courte entrevue avec Erynia Selwin le lendemain de sa journée au Manoir Malfoy. Une petite heure dans une sombre chambre du Chaudron Baveur pour lui faire part de la terrible liste découverte dans le bureau paternel, et des informations données par Amy Nott la veille. Sa professeure, yeux cernés et traits tirés, plus pâle et froide qu'à l'ordinaire, avait esquissé un fugace sourire avant d'enchaîner sur une nouvelle leçon d'occlumencie. Heather en avait eu la migraine pendant les quarante-huit heures suivantes. Mais le travail donnait des résultats concrets, bien plus vite que la jeune fille ne l'avait espéré. D'ici quelques semaines, elle serait une occlumens accomplie. Cette rencontre furtive et secrète lui avait donné des frissons. La vie d'espionne pouvait parfois avoir des côtés exaltants, s'était-elle dit en quittant furtivement le Chaudron Baveur.

-_...le comte d'Hereford a échappé de justesse à un incendie dévastateur qui a ravagé son château, dans le Warwickshire durant la nuit. Les enquêteurs dépêchés sur place n'ont répondu à aucune question, mais nous tenons d'une source sûre qu'un Feudeymon serait à l'origine du sinistre..._

Heather releva brusquement la tête, son cœur s'affola. Le conseiller du Ministre avait donc survécu. Était-ce grâce à elle ? Un sourire vint éclairer son visage. Indéniablement, c'était grâce à elle. Une douce chaleur naquit au creux de son ventre. Ses prises de risque payaient, elle venait de prouver sa valeur. De prouver son utilité à une cause qui la dépassait. Deux paires de jeans, un gros sweat volé à Owein, vinrent se ranger dans le sac de voyage. Le miroir à double-sens d'Alena, délicatement enveloppé dans une écharpe, s'ajouta à la pile. Elle avait passé une après-midi fabuleuse en compagnie de ses camarades de Prague. Désormais dévoués corps et âmes à l'Ordre du Phénix, Alena et Roman avaient gagné une profondeur et une gravité que la jeune fille trouvait admirable. Ce qui ne les avait pas empêché de rire comme des gamins dans les rues de Londres jusqu'au coucher du soleil, retrouvant leur complicité d'antan comme s'ils s'étaient quittés la veille. Roman avait toujours cette énergie hors du commun qui donnait à Heather un courage inépuisable, et Alena avait toujours les mots qui touchent juste, très semblable à Alice par certains aspects. La jeune russe leur avait fait promettre que jamais plus ils ne se quitteraient. Et de faire attention à eux, elle ne les avait pas retrouvés pour les perdre à nouveau.

-_...Nimbus, la marque de balais qui monte ! Les ingénieurs promettent des surprises lors de la sortie de leur tout nouveau produit, le mois prochain..._

Son balai se posa à côté de son sac de voyage. Si Potter accompagnait Lily chez Alice, nul doute que quelques parties de Quidditch s'improviseraient sur la plage ! Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qui était prévu pour cette fin de vacances en compagnie de ses deux meilleures amies. Mais elle s'était promis de prendre sur elle, et ce même si Black devait être de la partie. Une promesse faite à elle-même n'engageait à rien, mais elle n'avait guère le cœur à se battre contre Sirius avant de rentrer à Poudlard. Les uniformes se plièrent souplement dans la vaste malle.

-_...le Ministre de la Magie, Augustin Durham, a signé un accord renforçant les liens diplomatiques avec l'Europe de l'Est, sous l'égide de Vladimir Proskoff..._

Son sourire disparut. Elle avait passé le samedi précédent à Durmstrang, autorisation exceptionnelle décrite comme un « cadeau de mariage » par un Karkaroff au sourire carnassier. Le sombre et froid institut bulgare l'avait fait frissonner. Toute l'école suintait la Magie noire, et Alexander avait eu un comportement des plus étranges durant leur journée passée ensemble. Drapé dans une arrogance qui ne lui seyait guère, son petit frère avait entreprit de lui vanter les mérites de l'école, de ses professeurs et surtout de son directeur, tout en lui faisant visiter les bâtiments et en la présentant à ses camarades de classe. Une fois seule à seul, elle avait retrouvé le petit garçon enjoué et curieux de tout dont elle se souvenait, mais cette journée lui avait laissé un goût amer en bouche. Il devenait urgent de soustraire Alexander à la tutelle sombre de Karkaroff.

La malle se referma dans un claquement sec, le sac de voyage se rangea sagement à côté de la porte, qui s'ouvrit avec fracas sur une Anastazie Proskoff à l'air débordé.

- Ma chérie, avant que tu partes, je voudrais que tu me confirmes la liste des invités pour tes fiançailles, puis pour la réception qui s'ensuivra ! Caviar ou foie gras ? Les deux peut-être, Jane pense que ce serait trop, je n'en suis pas sûre. Le champagne viendra de France, cuvée spéciale pour toi, m'a promis Marie-Louise. La vodka viendra de chez nous, évidemment, ajouta-t-elle avec une moue méprisante qui signifiait « ces anglais n'ont aucun goût ». Pour la robe, je pensais à quelque chose de simple pour les fiançailles, à nos couleurs, soie et satin, pas de velours – trop vulgaire. La bague sera offerte par les Malfoy, Jane m'a assurée de sa grande valeur historique et magique. Si tu veux que des camarades d'école assistent aux fiançailles, fais-moi en part dans la semaine.

Heather n'écouta qu'à moitié le soliloque fébrile de sa mère, et parcourut rapidement le parchemin qu'elle lui avait tendu. Fiançailles prévue le 21 juin, date du solstice d'été, mariage le 21 décembre. Les noms des invités dansaient devant ses yeux sans qu'elle en soit surprise outre mesure. Familles Malfoy, Black, Proskoff, Rhys-Meyer, Prewett, McMillan, Volinsky, Yaxley, Avery, Croupton, Rosier, Parkinson, Lestrange, Rurik, Khilkoff, Romanzov, Durham. Une note en bas de page lui donna la nausée. _Naissance prévue en avril/mai de l'année suivante_.

- Mère, je suis navrée, je vais être en retard. Je te fais entièrement confiance pour tout ceci, je sais que tu feras au mieux pour tout le monde, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre pour masquer son embarras. Pour les intimes des fiançailles, je t'enverrai Petroushka pour te soumettre une liste, ajouta-t-elle en l'embrassant rapidement.

Un instant plus tard, au bras de son elfe de maison, Heather disparaissait dans un _crac_ sonore.

* * *

_**mercredi 11 mars 1978, maison des Smith, Camelford, Angleterre**_.

L'air avait une saveur iodée toute nouvelle pour Heather. Le ciel était gris, le vent faisait se lever de hautes vagues jusque sur la plage de sable en contrebas de la maison. Il était tôt, Lily et Alice dormaient encore. Heather resta un long moment devant la fenêtre à contempler la masse sombre et terrifiante de la mer mouvante, rampant jusqu'aux pieds du cottage comme une bête sauvage. Elle n'avait vu la mer qu'à de rares occasions, et à chaque fois l'étendue liquide lui avait fait cette même impression de danger furieux, de force prête à la déchiqueter à tout instant. Le vent faisait trembler les vieilles fenêtres ; l'air froid, chargé de sel, filtrait jusque dans la douillette chambre qu'elles avaient partagée pour la première nuit. Le cottage des époux Smith, composé uniquement de bois, était petit, isolé, mais particulièrement chaleureux et confortable. Une grande pièce à vivre attenant à une cuisine composait le rez-de-chaussée, dont les larges baies vitrées aux volets bleus donnaient sur la plage. À l'étage se trouvait une salle de bain, la chambre des parents d'Alice et un bureau. Au dessus, les combles avaient été aménagées de façon confortable, pour former deux pièces quasiment identiques au plafond incliné, inondées de lumière par de larges vasistas à l'étanchéité plus que douteuse. Un poêle à bois irradiait d'une douce chaleur au centre de la pièce aux tons beige et bleu passés, Heather s'y sentait bien. Dès son arrivée, l'atmosphère sereine des lieux l'avait charmée, et plus que jamais elle s'était rendue compte que sa place se trouvait auprès de ses amies. Les parents d'Alice étaient parfaitement charmants, et la nuit avait passée dans les rires et les confessions de filles. Bien sûr les sujets graves avaient été longuement évoqués, mais rien ne semblait pouvoir ébranler l'optimisme d'Alice, et le cottage dégageait une telle énergie positive qu'il paraissait impossible que la guerre puisse étendre son ombre jusqu'ici. Pour autant, Heather se sentait très dépaysée. Elle n'avait guère l'habitude de tant de simplicité, de ces proportions bien modestes comparées à l'immensité de Poudlard, ou à l'exagération architecturale du manoir londonien. Pas de domestique, pas d'elfe de maison, Heather découvrait ce qu'était une vie normale, bien éloignée de ses luxueuses habitudes.

Lorsque les aiguilles de l'horloges marquèrent neuf heures, n'y tenant plus, elle réveilla joyeusement ses deux amies. La vie avait des saveurs de croissants chauds, de thé brûlant et d'eau salée, et elle voulait d'en profiter pleinement avant l'arrivée des garçons.

* * *

La nuit tombait à peine lorsque la cheminée du cottage s'illumina. Lily et Alice, avachies dans un canapé, se redressèrent avec le même élan, tirant un sourire à une Heather plongée dans un roman. Frank fut le premier à surgir de la petite cheminée, renversant de la cendre partout sur le tapis sous le regard moqueur de Lily. Alice lui laissa à peine le temps de s'épousseter, lui sauta au cou dans un élan d'euphorie amoureuse. Mais leurs retrouvailles furent vite interrompues par les arrivées successives des Maraudeurs. James fut le premier à paraître, et embrasser passionnément Lily sans se soucier des règles de politesse élémentaires qui auraient pu le contraindre à saluer ses hôtes en priorité. Sirius sortit alors avec une élégance désinvolte de la cheminée, suivi d'un Lupin pestant contre les dimensions réduites de celle-ci. Parut enfin un Peter Pettigrow tout sourire, visiblement agréablement surpris d'avoir été invité. Heather s'obligea à ignorer cordialement Sirius, qui à sa grande surprise, parvint à faire de même – elle devait apprendre un peu plus tard que Lily avait fait une scène terrible à James quant au comportement scandaleux de Sirius à l'égard de sa meilleure amie, ce qui donna lieu à une leçon de morale plutôt musclée entre les deux amis.

D'emblée, Sirius se sentit bien dans le petit cottage. Matt et Ninon Smith lui paraissaient être les hôtes les plus prévenants de monde, et leurs chaleureux sourires apaisèrent immédiatement la montée de colère qu'avait provoqué chez lui la présence d'Heather. Détaillant rapidement le confortable salon aux fauteuils moelleux, il prit l'initiative de proposer à Mme Smith un coup de main en cuisine. Estomaquée, Heather le regarda mettre la table avec une rapide efficacité et un entrain communicatif, secondé par un Remus à l'air moins fatigué qu'à l'accoutumée et un Peter des plus enthousiastes. L'image hargneuse du sombre Gryffondor en prenait tout de même un sacré coup. Soupirant de façon fort peu discrète, elle tenta tant bien que mal de s'intéresser à la conversation animée de Lily et Frank, celui-ci narrant la dernière arrestation spectaculaire effectuée par sa mère, Auror redoutée.

Le repas fut des plus joyeux, et Heather alla de surprise en surprise avec les Maraudeurs. Peter le niais fit preuve d'esprit et d'un humour qu'elle n'aurait pas soupçonné, Remus fut moins réservé, plus communicatif que d'habitude, James ne fit pas les blagues lourdes dont il avait le secret, et même Sirius put lui demander le sel sans aboyer. Il lui semblait comprendre soudain pour les Maraudeurs avaient tant de pouvoir au sein de l'école. Pendant près de six mois, elle était restée délibérément aveugle à leur charme joyeux, cette insolente joie de vivre qui les rendait si désirables. Lorsqu'ils eurent fait honneur au succulent tiramisu que Alice et sa mère avaient amoureusement préparé, Heather s'étira avec plaisir, prête à se blottir dans des couvertures au coin du feu en bonne compagnie. Elle fut stoppée dans son élan par l'agitation frénétique qui s'empara de ses amis. Un instant, Lily redevint une Préfète-en-chef autoritaire.

- Mr et Mrs Smith, vous vous mettez à l'aise dans le canapé, on s'occupe de tout. James, Frank, vous débarrassez la table. Remus, Sirius, mission vaisselle. Peter, tu nettoies la table et tu ranges la vaisselle. Alice, tu lances le café. Heather tu...

Le regard émeraude de la Préfète-en-chef se posa sur sa meilleure amie, visiblement complètement perdue, et elle éclata de rire, mais ses yeux restaient durs.

- Mademoiselle Proskoff, je sais vous avez l'habitude de vous faire servir sans lever le petit doigt, mais s'il ne règne ici aucune étiquette à respecter, il existe en revanche des règles élémentaires de politesse, l'une étant de participer aux tâches ménagères lorsqu'on vit en communauté.

Heather se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, ce qui ne lui arrivait que très rarement, et le rire de Sirius monta comme un insupportable aboiement. Ravalant la réplique furieuse qui lui brûlait les lèvres, l'héritière de la noble famille Proskoff entreprit d'aider Alice à préparer infusions et café à porter au salon. Elle sentait le regard méchamment moqueur de Black lui brûler la nuque, et se promit de faire oublier son comportement. Elle avait bien des choses à apprendre, et ne voulait plus jamais se faire humilier de la sorte devant les Maraudeurs.

* * *

_**jeudi 12 mars 1978, cottage Smith, Camelford, Angleterre**_.

Lily s'agita un peu dans son sommeil, murmura une molle protestation avant de se blottir à nouveau dans ses oreillers de plume. Heather sourit. Le soleil éclairait à peine la pièce, ce n'était guère une heure pour se lever. Elle rejeta pourtant ses couvertures et fila à la salle de bain. Une douche brûlante lui éclaircit les idées. Dans la chambre attenante, les Maraudeurs ronflaient dans un bel ensemble, et Heather se doutait que Frank et Alice, qui avaient investi le petit bureau du premier étage, ne se réveilleraient pas avant une paire d'heure. Vêtue d'un jean passablement délavé et d'un sweat-shirt volé à Owein, elle descendit le plus silencieusement possible à la cuisine. Ninon Smith s'y affairait en silence, tandis que son mari était déjà parti travailler. Tous deux étaient médicomages et subissaient de ce fait des horaires assez contraignants. La mère d'Alice eut un tendre sourire lorsque Heather pénétra dans la pièce.

- Oh, bonjour Heather, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas réveillée ! Il reste du café, si tu veux, ou je peux te faire du thé.  
- Oh ne vous en faites pas, je me débrouillerai. Et vous ne m'avez pas réveillée le moins du monde, Mme Smith, lui répondit poliment la jeune fille un peu gênée de cette prévenance douce et chaleureuse à laquelle elle n'était absolument pas habituée.

Ninon était une femme d'âge mur, à qui sa profession avait appris à vite cerner les gens. Elle demanda à Heather ce qu'elle voulait, souriant gentiment devant sa gêne.

- A vrai dire, je me demandais s'il y avait une boulangerie à proximité, bafouilla lamentablement la Gryffondor.  
- Bien sûr ! Je peux t'y emmener en partant si tu le souhaites, mais il te faudra rentrer à pieds. Ce n'est pas très long, une quinzaine de minutes.

Heather accepta avec plaisir, et elles transplanèrent dans la minute qui suivit.

* * *

Viennoiseries et pain frais sous le bras, Heather marchait d'un bon pas sur la petite route de campagne qui conduisait au cottage. Le vent emmêlait ses cheveux, les embruns lui déposaient des baisers salés sur les lèvres. Elle souriait. Elle n'avait jamais réellement compris l'attirance d'Alice pour les paysages marins, et comprenait mieux désormais. Elle aurait pu rester des heures durant à contempler la mer, et le bruit des vagues lui était au cœur comme une mélopée ancienne, une comptine d'un bonheur passé, la nostalgie d'une époque prête à sombrer. Et en même temps, elle sentait son cœur se gonfler d'un immense et indicible espoir, lorsque le soleil illuminait de ses rayons l'infinie étendue miroitante. La voix d'Alice résonnait dans sa tête, alors qu'elle arrivait en vue du cottage. _« Il y a du bon en ce monde, Heather. » _Elle sourit, poussant la porte de bois. Tout le monde dormait encore, elle avait largement le temps.

Lorsqu'une Lily ensommeillée, une Alice en pyjama informe et des garçons au top de leur forme pénétrèrent dans la cuisine, ils eurent un instant de silence stupéfait. Dans des odeurs de croissants chauds, de beurre et de café, Heather était en train de dresser une merveilleuse table de petit-déjeuner. Alice eut un franc sourire, et murmura un peu narquoisement à Heather.

- Un point pour toi, Proskoff.

Lily se permit elle aussi un sourire. Elle savait que la russe avait fait ça par orgueil, pour laver son humiliation de la veille. Mais elle l'avait fait, et au vu de son sourire, elle y avait pris plaisir. Peut-être l'héritière Proskoff allait-elle finalement devenir sortable en société, rit-elle intérieurement.

Si quelqu'un avait interrogé cette joyeuse troupe à la fin de la journée, ils n'auraient pas été capables de précisément définir leurs activités journalières. Les mots rire, bêtise, baignade, Quidditch, plage, gourmandise seraient certainement venus à chacun. D'aucun appelleraient ça le bonheur.

* * *

_Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. J'ai bien aimé mettre en comparaison les amis de Lucius et ceux d'Heather, et de ce fait, montrer la difficulté qu'elle peut avoir à jongler entre ces différents masques. Les mauvaises habitudes qu'elle doit désapprendre lorsqu'elle rejoint ses amies, l'impassibilité hautaine qu'elle ne doit pas perdre devant les Mangemorts. J'aime bien cette schizophrénie d'Heather : elle sait instinctivement comment se comporter, quoi dire lorsqu'elle est en face des pires Mangemorts, mais elle perd ses repères dans les moments simples d'amitié. Pourtant, ce sont ces moments-là qu'elle adore plus que tout. Et elle découvre finalement pourquoi les Maraudeurs sont si désirables, et tous font un peu tampon entre elle et Sirius, de façon à ce que chacun profite pleinement de ces petits moments de bonheur volé. J'adore le cottage des Smith, si quelqu'un a une maison de vacances qui y ressemble, j'achète ! J'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis, notamment sur son entrevue avec les Nott et les Lestranges. Amy vous a-t-elle plu ? Je l'imagine un peu comme le pendant de Bellatrix : folle, mais tout en retrait, en silence et en haine renfermée, à l'opposé de l'exubérance de l'héritière Black.  
Bon j'arrête de parler, je vais m'enfouir sous ma couette pour faire mes dossiers d'inscription (oui je sais enfin ce que je veux faire de ma vie, les miracles existent bel et bien !), lire, grignoter, profiter de mon lit pour cet avant dernier jour chez moi. _

_Merci à **Mimi70** et **HayaDesdemona**, vous êtes parfaites. _

_Très affectueusement, _

_Hélène. _

_PS : l'album de Fauve est superbe. Oui oui oui. _


	32. II - Chapter 12

_Re-bonjour tout le monde & bonne lecture :) _

* * *

_**Chapitre 12. **_

_**« N'ayez pas peur de mourir, car la mort n'est rien. Tout ce que vous avez à décider, c'est que faire du temps qui vous est imparti. »**_

* * *

_**samedi 14 mars 1978, cottage Smith, Camelford, Angleterre.**_

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin dans des odeurs de thé, de cannelle et de gâteaux trop cuits. Enfermées depuis des heures dans la petite cuisine, Lily et Alice semblaient dépassées par l'ampleur de la tâche culinaire qu'elles s'était attribuée. Visiblement, leurs essais des plus expérimentaux n'étaient pas très concluants, et l'âcre odeur de brûlé qui flottait jusque dans le salon où Heather lisait n'était pas des plus appétissantes. Tant pis pour le crumble, les muffins et les gaufres promis par les intrépides Gryffondor en début d'après-midi, sourit la jeune russe. Il ne lui restait qu'à espérer que ses deux amies ne la prennent pas comme goûteuse à la fin de leurs douteuses tentatives pâtissières. Les garçons avaient fait preuve d'un étonnant bon sens en décidant d'affronter le froid pour un Quidditch sauvage sur la plage plutôt que de se confronter aux dévastatrices tentatives qui avaient lieu dans la cuisine. Ou peut-être n'était-ce simplement qu'un instinct de survie primaire, Heather ne savait pas trop.  
Seul Remus était resté. Enfoncé dans un fauteuil moelleux, le menton posé sur ses genoux remontés et les yeux dans le vague, il semblait soucieux, préoccupé. Heather savait que la pleine lune approchait, il était possible qu'il en ressente déjà les effets. Elle soupira. Ces quelques jours l'avaient conduite à réaliser à quel point elle appréciait la compagnie du lycanthrope. Plus elle le découvrait, plus sa peur se rétractait au fond de sa poitrine. Les loups avaient enfin déserté ses rêves, les nuits étaient calmes ; il était doux de petit-déjeuner au lever du soleil avec Remus Lupin sur la terrasse avec vue sur la mer. Alice lui avait longuement fait la morale quelques jours auparavant, lui rappelant la nécessité de s'ouvrir aux autres, de ne pas s'enfermer dans sa bulle d'orgueil comme un animal craintif. Comme à son habitude, la pétillante brune avait su trouver les mots justes, et Heather avait fait beaucoup d'efforts. Elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir apprécier de vivre de la sorte. À plusieurs dans une petite maison, tout changeait radicalement. Partager, anticiper, concilier, tout se réfléchissait dans une démarche de vivre ensemble, à l'opposé de ses égoïstes habitudes. Elle en avait été troublée, au début, pour finalement y trouver un plaisir chaud et reposant. Elle avait aimé écouter les conversations sans avoir besoin d'en monopoliser la parole, suivre l'hilarité générale sans même savoir qui avait lancé la plaisanterie, mettre la table pour dix personnes au lieu de trois, partager la dernière part de gâteau au lieu de l'engloutir seule. Tout comme elle avait adoré se réveiller dans les odeurs de fondant au chocolat amoureusement préparé par Remus et Sirius, être obligée de jouer à un stupide jeu moldu – quel était l'intérêt d'un tarot sans quelconque visée divinatoire? – et en devenir fan, perdre un pari et se baigner dans une eau glaciale. Évidemment tout n'avait pas été idyllique, et les silences pesants avaient été nombreux, lorsque Sirius et elle n'avaient pu retenir les insultes qui leur brûlaient la langue. Mais ils avaient su se comporter plus ou moins correctement, au grand soulagement d'Alice qui n'aurait pas donné cher de sa maison si les deux adversaires en étaient venu aux baguettes. Mais surtout, Heather avait aimé découvrir Lupin chaque jour davantage. Assise sur le sofa, ayant tout oublié des aventures scandaleuses de la Marquise de Merteuil et du vicomte de Valmont, elle réalisait soudain, devant l'air las du Gryffondor, à quel point elle avait pu être odieuse envers lui durant ces derniers mois. Insultante, méprisante, violente. Elle l'avait haï d'en avoir trop peur, et jamais, jamais il n'avait répliqué devant son infâme comportement. Et elle comprenait brutalement qu'elle n'avait aucun droit moral de lui en vouloir pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas choisi d'être, pas plus qu'elle ne pouvait le tenir pour responsable des actes de Black à son égard. Le livre lui tomba des mains, et le regard ambré du Préfet se posa sur elle. Elle faillit détourner le regard, comme elle en avait pris l'habitude lorsque la lycanthropie de son camarade lui semblait trop présente, mais se força à le soutenir. S'éclaircissant la gorge pour masquer sa gêne, elle se leva prestement.

- Lupin, est-ce que tu accepterais de faire quelques pas dehors ?  
- Si cela peut me permettre d'échapper aux cookies de Lily, je suis tout à toi, lui sourit-il en la rejoignant sur le seuil.

L'air était froid, piquant. Les bourrasques de vent emportaient avec elle les cris sauvages des joueurs de Quidditch, leur donnant le comique aspect d'acteurs muets dans un film en noir et blanc. Elle ne savait quoi dire, elle avait généralement l'habitude de préparer soigneusement ses discours avant de se jeter à l'eau sur de tels sujets. Remus l'observait, l'esquisse d'un sourire amusé flottant sur son visage. Parce qu'il avait toujours eu cette envie d'aimer et d'être aimé, Remus avait souvent bien trop d'indulgence envers les gens, et avait rapidement occulté la multitude de défauts de sa camarade. Malgré sa carapace d'arrogance des plus insupportables, Heather lui était sympathique. Il avait bien vite perçu ses failles, ses contradictions qui la rendaient tellement agressive, même envers lui, et aujourd'hui sa gêne visible l'amusait. Elle se résigna enfin à dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, alors que Sirius se prenait le Souaffle dans la figure avec un cri de douleur, que Peter éclatait de rire et que Frank bafouillait une excuse, pétrifié. Les mots s'enchaînèrent, rapides et maladroits, un peu enfantins, sans qu'elle ne prenne le temps de reprendre son souffle.

- Écoute, Remus. Je t'appelle Remus parce que j'ai mis trop de haine à t'appeler Lupin. Je ne me répéterai pas, ce n'est pas mon genre et tu le sais. Je t'ai sincèrement et foncièrement haï, lorsque que j'ai compris ce que tu étais. Tu ne m'as pourtant jamais donné de bonne raison de le faire, et ça m'agaçait d'autant plus. Tu me fais peur, Lupin. Ce que tu représentes me fait peur, j'ai trop connu les loups pour ne pas les craindre. Mais l'autre jour, Lily a dit que l'homme était un loup pour l'homme. Et elle a raison. J'ai été odieuse avec toi, et tu as toujours su rester correct. Tu m'as aidée alors que rien ne t'obligeait à le faire, et je ne t'ai même jamais remercié. Je suis pas douée pour ce genre de chose, mais je voulais te dire pardon. Et merci, et... je ne sais plus, souffla-t-elle dépitée. Je sais juste que j'ai réalisé qu'il était stupide de te détester pour ce que tu n'avais pas choisi d'être, alors même que j'apprécie énormément la personne que tu as choisi de devenir.

Le raisonnement était pertinent, quoiqu'un peu embrouillé, et le Gryffondor fronça un instant les sourcils. Heather crut qu'il allait tourner les talons avec mépris, et baissa les yeux. Mais la main de Remus se tendit vers elle, avec un sourire qui pardonne.

- Ravi de devenir ton ami, Heather.

Elle saisit sa main, soudainement certaine d'avoir pris la bonne décision, et osa un timide sourire. Sentant qu'il lui fallait continuer sur cette bonne lancée, elle rajouta :

- Tu sais, je crois que Lily et Alice sont tout à fait prête à entendre ce que tu es.  
- Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à le leur dire, souffla Lupin dans une grimace, alors que son regard se perdait à nouveau dans le gris des vagues.

Elle posa une main sur son épaule. C'était son choix, elle n'interférerait pas.

Lorsqu'ils refermèrent la porte derrière eux, Sirius grognait sur le canapé, le nez ensanglanté, Peter se goinfrait de cookies carbonisés et James retenait à grand peine son spasmodique fou rire devant la mine dépité de sa petite amie, cuisinière ratée. Heather éclata de rire et accepta même de remettre le nez de Black en place d'un petit coup de baguette magique. Tout plutôt que de devoir goûter le crumble que Alice sortait du four.

* * *

Il pleuvait tendrement sur leur dernière soirée, alors que Lily achevait de débarrasser la table. Alice faisait couler un café odorant – personne ne le faisait mieux qu'elle –, Heaher finissait de faire la vaisselle. Ils s'y étaient mis à plusieurs, et la soirée avait été une franche réussite, et ce malgré l'absence des parents d'Alice, tous deux de garde à Ste Mangouste. Remus et Peter s'étaient mis aux fourneaux avec un franc succès, James avait réussi à trouver de quoi faire une tarte tatin convenable (secret de famille, avait-il répondu aux filles admiratives avec un sourire en coin) et Sirius avait fait preuve d'un sens esthétique impressionnant en dressant une table digne d'une réception mondaine. Ils avaient ri, savouré, parlé bien trop fort, bu bien trop de vin rouge et renversé les verres, en bref, ils avaient profité de leur dernière soirée. Le lendemain, ils retourneraient à Poudlard.

Alors qu'ils s'installaient tous confortablement dans le salon, Remus se racla la gorge, l'air passablement gêné. Heather ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il passerait à l'acte aussi tôt. Les autres Maraudeurs étaient visiblement aussi tendus que lui, raides et droits dans le canapé de cuir.

- Lily, Alice, Frank. Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de vous dire quelque chose que je vous cache depuis longtemps. Ce n'est pas spécialement facile, et sincèrement, je crève de trouille. Je n'ai pas envie de vous perdre, mais je ne vous en voudrai pas si vous ne voulez plus me voir après ça.

Lily fronça manifestement les sourcils. Pourquoi ne voudraient-ils plus voir leur ami ? Frank sembla se dire la même chose, mais Alice garda son habituel sourire un peu énigmatique et d'un signe de tête, l'enjoignit à poursuivre. Remus tremblait, se tordant les mains de gêne craintive.

- Voilà, vous avez sans doute dû vous demander le pourquoi de mes absences régulières, de mes séjours à l'infirmerie, et la rumeur qui me dit malade. Ce n'est pas tout à fait faux. J'avais cinq ans, lorsque j'ai été mordu par un loup-garou.

Lily ouvrit de grands yeux effarés, plaqua une main sur sa bouche ouverte, sans qu'un son ne puisse en sortir. Frank ne put masquer son air réellement horrifié, qui assombrit ses grands yeux habituellement rieurs. Seule Alice ne parut pas surprise, ou très peu. Elle adressa un doux sourire à Lupin.

-Je m'en doutais depuis longtemps, tu sais. Je suis heureuse que tu ais trouvé le courage de nous le dire, et que tu nous ais jugé dignes de confiance. Merci, Remus.

Heather réprima son sourire. Il n'y avait décidément qu'Alice Smith pour réagir aussi simplement à une telle révélation. Le lycanthrope eut un sourire ému devant une telle acceptation sans condition. Mais Frank ne put réprimer les tremblements de sa voix.

- Excuse moi, Remus, mais je crois qu'il va me falloir du temps pour digérer ça. Je voudrais réagir mieux, je sais que ma réaction est nulle, mais là j'avoue que c'est difficile.. et... effrayant.

Son camarade hocha la tête, la gorge serré mais compréhensif comme à son habitude, avant de tourner un regard inquiet vers une Lily Evans livide. Elle se leva soudain comme une furie et se jeta sur le Maraudeur stupéfait.

- Espèce de... de... espèce de crétin ! Pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps pour me le dire ! Oh Remus !

Les bras de la rouquine se refermèrent sur le corps mince de Remus Lupin. Leurs yeux brillaient de larmes. Heather sourit, elle ne s'attendait pas une autre réaction venant d'elle. Lily aurait décroché la lune pour ses amis, fussent-ils loups-garous. Les trois autres garçons semblèrent se détendre enfin. Remus se laissa tomber dans un canapé, l'air terriblement soulagé. James et Sirius se levèrent alors, se raclant la gorge. Seul Peter se renfrogna, visiblement peu ravi de leur initiative.

- Puisque l'heure est aux grandes déclarations, commença James d'un ton grandiloquent,  
- Et même si l'ensemble de l'assistance ne mérite pas l'insigne honneur de cette révélation, ajouta Black en jetant une œillade mauvaise à Heather,  
- Il nous semble judicieux,  
- Pertinent,  
- Important,  
- Nécessaire,

Les sourires se firent moqueurs, faussement exaspérés devant le numéro parfaitement orchestré des deux amis, goguenards.

- De vous annoncer que depuis notre cinquième année, et dans le but de veiller sur notre cher Lunard transformé en monstre duveteux,  
- nous sommes tous les trois des _Animagii_ non déclarés.

La dernière phrase avait été prononcée avec un inhabituel sérieux et fut suivi d'un long silence, avant que Frank et Lily n'éclatent de rire, visiblement peu convaincus par une telle déclaration. Mais déjà Sirius reprenait d'un ton théâtral :

- Et pour vous prouver nos dires, je vous présente : Croûtard !

Peter disparu, et un rat trottina avec entrain sur la main d'un Remus amusé.

- Patmol !

Sirius devint alors un grand chien noir, impressionnant comme un loup, japant avec enthousiasme aux pieds d'une Lily absolument stupéfaite. Heather et Frank restaient murés dans un silence effaré, et Alice avait le visage d'une enfant qu'on amène enfin au cirque voir un spectacle attendu pendant longtemps

-Et le vénérable Cornedrue ! compléta Remus en désignant James.

Un grand cerf majestueux pris place dans le salon. Heather crut que Lily allait défaillir. James reprit immédiatement sa forme humaine et se jeta sur elle avec inquiétude.

- Mais, mais... vous êtes complètement malades ! hurla-t-elle en se redressant sur le canapé sur lequel James l'avait allongée. C'est défendu, dangereux, interdit ! Vous auriez pu... Vous êtes inconscients ! Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il faut se déclarer en tant qu'animagus, vous auriez pu vous perdre à tout jamais !  
- Du calme, du calme, Lily, murmure James en l'attirant doucement contre lui. Lorsque nous avons appris pour le petit problème de fourrure de Remus, nous avons cherché tous les moyens possibles pour l'aider, le soutenir dans ses transformations. Il se trouve que les loups garous tolèrent plutôt bien les animaux. Et Sirius et moi pouvions toujours le contrôler en cas de danger. Il n'était pas alors obligé de passer ses nuits enfermés dans la Cabane hurlante. C'est pour lui, et grâce à lui, que nous avons réussi ce tour de force.

Lily resta silencieuse un long moment, oscillant entre inquiétude, colère et sincère admiration. Mais les mots murmurés tendrement à son oreille par James la firent se calmer, un baiser de paix tira à leurs camarades des sourires en coin.

- Bon, les gars, champagne ! s'exclama alors Frank, à peine remis de ses émotions. Vous êtes les plus grands fous de toute l'Histoire de Poudlard, mais je suis heureux de vous connaître.

Il y eut des rires, des embrassades, des accolades viriles et même Heather accorda un sourire à Black, un sourire qui reconnaissait le talent. La soirée s'écoula dans la duveteuse joie d'un moment hors du temps, comme si ces révélations avaient resserré encore davantage les liens entre les Gryffondors. Le retour à la réalité serait difficile, mais ils seraient tous ensembles, et c'était le plus important.

* * *

_**lundi 16 mars, Poudlard, Grande Salle.**_

Il était bien trop tôt aux yeux de bien des élèves, et dans le brouhaha ensommeillé de la Grande Salle, Heather achevait de se réveiller, la tête posée sur l'épaule d'Owein qui sirotait son café. En face, Regulus et Severus – elle ne se souvenait plus depuis quand elle les appelait par leur prénom, et cela l'effrayait un peu – discutaient d'un maléfice que Rogue venait de mettre au point. Si elle n'avait pas eu une nuit aussi courte, elle aurait sans doute dressé une oreille intéressée à cette amélioration du sort de découpe, mais le sommeil l'engourdissait et l'épaule de son petit-ami était bien trop confortable pour être abandonnée. Les discussions s'interrompirent brutalement, et Heather mit quelques secondes à réaliser que le directeur avait fait une annonce. À toutes les tables, les visages avaient pâli. Elle se tourna vers Owein, soudainement très inquiète :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, quelqu'un est mort ?

Le Préfet-en-chef éclata de rire, se moquant gentiment des réveils difficiles de la Gryffondor. Le professeur Slughorn s'approchait à pas pesants de la table des Verts & Argent, une pile de parchemins bancale entre les mains, qu'il commença à distribuer avec commentaires acerbes ou sourires encourageants. Les résultats des examens blancs ! Elle se leva d'un bond et rejoignit ses camarades de Maison, où le professeur McGonagall distribuait elle aussi les précieuses enveloppes.

- Nous discuterons individuellement de vos résultats le 31 mars, au cours d'un entretien d'orientation personnalisé. Si d'ici là vous avez des questions, ou désirez consultez vos copies, n'hésitez pas à venir me trouver.

Heather était arrivée en retard, et dut attendre que sa professeur ait achevé sa distribution pour récupérer ses notes, laps de temps qui lui permit de voir se peindre sur le visage de ses camarades leurs résultats, pas toujours attendus. Hannah Robins sauta de joie pour son E en divinitation, Jill Higgs versa quelques larmes de dépit, les Maraudeurs eurent tous le même sourire supérieur – la russe ne doutait pas de l'Optimal qu'ils avaient tous dû récolter en métamorphose – Frank avait l'air satisfait, Shelly Turner avait une moue dépitée, quant à Lily, elle irradiait de joie devant un James la dévorant du regard. Se penchant par dessus son épaule, Heather eut un sourire narquois. Optimal et Effort exceptionnel absolument partout, elle s'en serait douté ! Quant à Alice, son Optimal en Sortilèges, son Effort exceptionnel en Défense contre les forces et du mal et en Métamorphose lui ouvriraient sans problème les portes d'une carrière d'Auror. Enfin, sa directrice de Maison déposa l'enveloppe dans la main de son élève, et rejoignit la table des professeurs dans un bruissement de cape. Lily et Alice se penchèrent chacune sur une épaule de leur amie, qui déplia le solennel parchemin.

_Aux ASPICS blancs, l'élève Heather Esfir Cléia Proskoff, a obtenu les notes suivantes : _

_ Astronomie : Acceptable  
__Botanique : Piètre  
__Défense contre les forces du mal : Optimal  
__Histoire de la magie : Piètre  
__Métamorphose : Effort exceptionnel  
__Potions : Optimal  
__Soins aux créatures magiques : Acceptable  
__Sortilèges : Effort exceptionnel._

Un grand sourire se peignit sur le visage maintenant parfaitement réveillé d'Heather et Lily lui murmura quelques félicitations à l'oreille, tandis qu'Alice s'emparait de quelques muffins pour fêter l'événement. Mais leur amie les abandonna pour retourner vers Owein, pressée de voir les notes de l'arrogant Serpentard qui était allé aux examens blancs les mains dans les poches. Il l'accueillit d'un grognement significatif, et elle éclata de rire. Owein aurait pu être tout à fait brillant, s'il avait daigné pousser la porte de la bibliothèque quelques fois. Il la fusilla du regard, et lui assura que pour les véritables ASPICS, il obtiendrait partout des O et des E. Heather lui rendit un sourire auquel il ne résista pas bien longtemps, et se rassit contre lui. Tout cela arriverait bien vite. BUSES et ASPICS auraient lieu la dernière quinzaine de mai, d'abord par une semaine d'épreuves théoriques, puis par les épreuves pratiques. Après, il y aurait le dernier match de l'année, opposant Gryffondor à Serpentard. La fête rituelle marquant la fin des examens. La fin des cours. Le bal de fin d'année. Poudlard s'effacerait lentement derrière eux, et la vie leur ouvrirait grand ses portes. Heather deviendrait espionne à plein temps pour l'Ordre, elle frissonna et se força à s'intéresser à Rosier et Black, qui débattaient de l'équipe des Harpies de Holyhead. Heather dressa l'oreille.

- Ce n'est pas l'équipe que veut intégrer Shelly Turner après Pourdlard ? S'enquit-elle.  
- C'est possible, Regulus haussa les épaules, peu intéressé par la batteuse de Gryffondor.

Et Rosier ajouta dans un rire gras qu'elle ne le voulait pas pour le jeu de cette équipe en particulier, mais pour ses joueuses, faisant allusion à l'homosexualité désormais affichée de la batteuse Gryffondor. Heather haussa les épaules. Shelly Turner pouvait bien tomber amoureuse de qui elle voulait, tant que cela ne la déconcentrait pas de son jeu.

A la table Gryffondor, Sirius Black ne pouvait lâcher du regard Heather, assise auprès des personnes qu'il méprisait peut-être le plus dans cette école. Rogue et Rosier riaient, Heather esquissait un sourire en coin, bien loin du masque froid et hautain qu'elle arborait en sa présence. Malgré la présence de Leanne contre lui – la jolie Serdaigle de sixième année avait décidément un sourire à tomber – il ne pouvait se détacher de ses sombres pensées. Il s'était passé bien des choses depuis ce 31 janvier, où leur professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal avait à l'évidence perdu tout sens commun, en intégrant cette garce à leur groupe de résistants. Puis celle-ci avait décidé de jouer à la gentille, leur proposant une trêve. Tout en menaçant clairement Remus en lui agitant son secret sous le nez. Il en était sûr, qu'à la première occasion, elle n'hésiterait pas à se servir de cette arme terrible contre son meilleur ami, et ce malgré les prétendus efforts qu'elle avait fait, ses sourires discrets, sa docilité, son amitié. Il n'y croyait pas. Cette fille était une vipère, de la pire espèce, et il ne baisserait pas sa garde face à elle. Les quelques jours passés chez Alice l'avait un peu troublé. Heather lui était apparue très différente, ouverte, facile à vivre, enjouée. Il avait failli s'y laisser prendre, au point qu'il avait accepté de révéler à l'ensemble du groupe le secret des Maraudeurs, leur statut _d'animagii_. Désormais, à la voir fricoter avec les Serpents de la tablée voisine, il le regrettait amèrement. Le rire clair de Regulus résonna alors, visiblement en écho à un bon mot de la Gryffondor. Sirius sentit son ventre se tordre de rage à peine contenue. Cette fille était la meilleure actrice qu'il ait jamais vue. Elle les trahirait, il en était certain.

* * *

_**mercredi 18 mars 1978, parc de Poudlard**_.

Le parc avait des faux airs de printemps, éclatant d'un vert tendre et odorant sous le chant des oiseaux. Heather sourit en sentant un timide soleil lui caresser tendrement le visage, lui faisant abandonner la lecture de son manuel d'enchantements niveau sept. Owein sortit à son tour de ses révisions pour la regarder un instant, magnifique et offerte, yeux fermés, le visage tendu vers le ciel. Ses tâches de rousseur ressortaient à la lumière, ses cheveux se paraient de reflets précieux. Il soupira. Comment se résigner à la laisser partir ? Le 16 juin, lorsque le Poudlard express quitterait la gare, leur histoire s'arrêterait. Il avait beau se le répéter, s'y préparer, il ne pouvait l'accepter. Les yeux mordorés se rouvrirent pour se planter dans les siens. Moment hors du temps. En une fraction de seconde, sa décision fut prise.

- Tu m'as demandé ce que je comptais faire, l'an prochain. Je vais partir, en France ou plus loin. J'ai envie d'étudier la diplomatie sorcière internationale, de découvrir d'autres choses.

_De te fuir, toi et la guerre qui te colle à la peau_, pensa-t-il avec amertume. Heather hocha doucement la tête, comme si elle avait entendu bien plus que ce qu'il avait prononcé à voix haute. En un sens, cela la rassurait. Quitter Owein serait déjà suffisamment douloureux, s'inquiéter de le croiser à chaque réception à laquelle elle assisterait, l'imaginer aux prises avec des combats dont il n'avait que faire serait insupportable. Qu'il parte était la meilleure chose à faire, pour lui comme pour elle.

- Nous avons encore le temps, murmura-t-elle. Le temps de nous fabriquer de beaux souvenirs.

Les livre se fermèrent dans des éclats de rire, et ils roulèrent dans l'herbe.

* * *

_« __18 mars 1978,  
__manoir Malfoy, Whitshire._

_ Heather, _

_ Je réalisai ce matin que je ne t'avais jamais félicité comme il se doit pour la magistrale leçon que tu as infligée à Amy Nott. Mon père, Abraxas Malfoy, a particulièrement apprécié la maîtrise de ton maléfice de punition. Je suis certain que tu sauras porter le nom de Malfoy avec la dignité qu'il requiert. Je compte sur toi pour brillamment réussir tes examens, que ce château se souvienne du passage de l'héritière Proskoff, future épouse Malfoy. _

_ Bientôt à toi, _

_ Lucius. »_

* * *

_ **vendredi 20 mars 1978, bureau d'Erynia Selwin, Poudlard.** _

Alice poussa la lourde porte de bois sombre sans prendre la peine de reprendre son souffle. Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle, une lueur amusée dansant dans leurs yeux attentifs. Elle avait couru dans l'espoir d'être à l'heure, mais peine perdue. L'examen avait pris plus de temps que prévu, comme souvent, et le trajet depuis Pré-au-lard lui avait paru durer une éternité. Inspirant à fond, elle passa une main fébrile dans sa chevelure en bataille, avant de croiser le regard moqueur de sa professeure.

- Miss Smith, il ne manquait plus que vous. Félicitations pour votre permis de transplanage, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

Alice ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, les résultats n'auraient dû leur parvenir que dans le courant de la semaine ! Mais Erynia Selwin savait toujours tout, il y a bien longtemps qu'ils avaient arrêté d'essayer de comprendre. Alice se laissa tomber à côté de Sally-Anne, qui lui offrit un sourire de félicitations, peu d'élève pouvaient se vanter d'obtenir leur permis dès la première session d'examen. Mais un regard froid de leur enseignante les contraignit à un silence attentif, et comme à son habitude, Erynia Selwin prit place au centre du cercle.

Elle resta un instant immobile, son regard passant sur les visages concentrés de ses étudiants. Ils avaient tous retenu son attention dès les premiers cours, par leur talent, leur caractère, leur charisme ou simplement l'énergie positive qu'ils dégageaient. Lorsque Dumbledore lui avait suggéré de commencer à recruter la nouvelle génération de l'Ordre du Phénix, elle avait étudié en détail ces quelques élèves. Les Maraudeurs avaient immédiatement été en haut de la liste : brillants, engagés, courageux, presque téméraires, Sirius et James étaient de parfaites recrues. Remus l'avait laissée dubitative les premiers temps. Elle le pressentait brillant, pétri de qualités admirables, mais peut-être trop effacé, indulgent, influençable même. Lorsque Dumbledore lui avait appris sa condition de lycanthrope, elle était immédiatement revenue sur sa première impression jamais elle n'avait vu garçon de son âge affronter une telle malédiction avec autant de courage. La réserve de Lupin lui était alors apparue comme une forme de sagesse, car sur les sujets importants, il savait faire entendre sa voix. Peter en revanche, ne lui avait pas semblé correspondre à ses attentes. Plutôt doué, lorsqu'il s'appliquait, elle n'appréciait pourtant pas sa façon de ne vivre qu'en fonction des autres. Une telle attitude pouvait se révéler dangereuse, et elle avait refusé de recruter un garçon si peu indépendant. Alice et Lily s'étaient également vite révélées de parfaites Gryffondor, loyales, talentueuses, féroces si cela était nécessaire. Quant à Frank, il était le digne fils de sa mère, et cela lui suffisait amplement ; c'est Augusta Londubat qui avait parachevé la formation d'Auror d'Erynia Selwin. Le cas Proskoff avait été plus compliqué à traiter. Brillante, solaire, Heather lui avait plu dès le premier jour. La recruter avait été un pari risqué, qui s'était révélé être un coup magistral. Cette première réunion avait été un déclencheur chez la sorcière russe, et aujourd'hui Heather était la pièce maîtresse de l'échiquier. Sally-Anne Parkinson était une des rares Serpentards qui avaient retenu son attention. Fière mais pas bornée, l'héritière avait prouvé son ouverture d'esprit en officialisant sa relation avec Jonathan Riley, d'origine moldue. Et le talent certain de Sally-Anne pour les enchantements complexe serait un atout précieux. La bande de Poufsouffle que constituaient Lovegood, Perks, Johnson et Yu avait un peu le même profil que Frank : charmants, virils, raisonnablement doués de leur baguette et prêt à la bagarre sans hésiter. L'Ordre avait besoin de ce genre de sorciers, qui ne laisseraient par leur quelconque ambition ou besoin de diriger nuire à la cause qu'ils défendaient. Quant à Riley et Giraud, ils étaient de purs Serdaigles, passablement brillants, de précieux atouts pour la quête d'informations que menait constamment l'Ordre.

Erynia Selwin n'était guère le genre de femme à s'attacher outre mesure. Mais devant ses élèves, elle ne pouvait réprimer un fort sentiment de fierté et d'affection. Pire, elle osait de plus en plus le leur faire savoir, elle, la froide et taciturne professeure qui faisait trembler tous les élèves de Poudlard. Constatant qu'ils attendaient visiblement qu'elle parle, elle esquissa un petite sourire.

- J'ai plusieurs choses à vous dire ce soir. D'abord, je voulais vous féliciter - ils ouvrirent tous de grands yeux. Je suis très contente de votre implication. Vous avez fait d'énormes progrès ces dernières semaines, tant en Défense contre les forces du mal que dans vos capacités de réflexion, et dans vos qualités humaines. Soyez sûrs que ça fait une véritable différence. Dans une guerre telle que celle qui se prépare sous nos yeux, bien sûr que votre habileté, votre puissance seront importantes. Mais ce qui compte réellement, c'est les liens que vous tissez les uns envers les autres. Votre plus grande force c'est votre capacité d'empathie, votre capacité à aimer, croire, ressentir. Plus vous resserrez les liens qui vous unissent, plus vous abolissez vos préjugés – son regard se fixa sur Heather, glissa jusqu'à Sirius – plus vous gagnez en force. Gardez-le bien présent à votre esprit. La seconde chose que je voulais vous dire est bien plus concrète. Je ne vous ai pas révélé les détails de l'opération, mais vous savez tous que Miss Proskoff est en service actif pour le compte de l'Ordre. Grâce à elle, de nombreuses vies ont été sauvés ces dernières semaines. Nous avons mis à l'abri plusieurs personnes, tout en simulant leur mort. Le comte d'Hereford, intime de Mr le Ministre a pu être sauvé _in extremis_ grâce au travail Miss Proskoff. Je crois que ça vaut bien trente points pour Gryffondor, sourit l'Auror en se tournant vers la russe.

Heather ne put s'empêcher de sourire joyeusement à cette bonne nouvelle. Les noms de la liste avaient hanté ses rêves, dernièrement. Lily eut un regard admiratif pour sa meilleure amie, et même Black ne put masquer sa surprise. Au fond de lui, il ne savait plus quoi penser de leur odieuse camarade, dont il avait été certain qu'elle n'était bonne qu'à prêter allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais déjà le cours reprit, et il ne put s'attarder davantage sur cette question.

-... dans la suite logique de ce que je viens d'appeler vos qualités humaines, nous allons aujourd'hui travailler sur la notion d'espoir en magie. Mon collègue de sortilèges vous en a certainement déjà touché un mot, bien que cela soit d'un niveau bien supérieur au vôtre encore. Ce cours sera plus longs que les précédents, plus complexes, mais il me semble extraordinairement important. À partir de la notion d'espérance, je vais tenter de tracer une ligne entre magies blanches et noire.

Lily la première avait sorti de quoi écrire, et le cours habituellement participatif redevint magistral. Mais aucun n'osa s'en plaindre, tant ils étaient absorbés par la diction fluide, la voix si charismatique d'Erynia Selwin.

- L'espérance peut prendre pour certain une valeur religieuse, dont je ne parlerai pas ici. Chacun fera en conscience. Chacun d'entre vous sait invoquer un Patronus, peut-être même un Patronus corporel. Vous savez alors qu'il est l'image même de l'espoir brûlant, irrationnel, l'espoir qui fait tomber tous les murs. Le détraqueur ne peut rien face à cette espérance folle qu'il n'est lui-même pas capable de ressentir. Il en est de même pour les Mangemorts. Comprenons-nous bien les Mangemorts sont avant tout des êtres humains, envers lesquels nous avons des devoirs de compassion, de respect. Des êtres humains qui n'ont pas été si différents de vous, à une époque. Seulement, recevoir la Marque des Ténèbres est une terrible aliénation, à la fois de leur humanité et de leur libre-arbitre. Être marqué, c'est accepter d'abdiquer à la folie d'un homme, qui avant d'être un grand sorcier, a été un garçon brisé devenu sociopathe. Les troubles psychiques évidemment de Tom Jedusor, car c'était son nom, n'ont été qu'aggravés par sa manipulation sans retenue de la Magie noire. C'est un homme rongé, déshumanisé, qui cherche à prendre le pouvoir sur nos vies. Et les Mangemorts s'en trouvent eux-même profondément affectés.

Ses élèves la regardaient, l'air visiblement un peu perdus. Elle eut un pauvre sourire.

- Ce que je veux vous dire, c'est que si les Mangemorts excellent tant en magie noire, c'est parce que celle-ci a un pouvoir exclusivement destructeur. Un mage noir ne construit pas, il n'espère pas. Il n'a pas l'attente de quelque chose à venir, à créer, comprenez-vous ? Il ne peut que détruire ce que les autres construisent, défendent, protègent. Le Mage noir n'a aucune cause à défendre. C'est une guerre pour la guerre, pour un pouvoir dévastateur, et nous savons tous que le pouvoir n'est qu'un mot vide de sens, car un tyran en veut toujours plus, il n'est jamais satisfait par le pouvoir, fût-il absolu. Voilà en quoi vous avez une plus grande force que le Mage noir et tous ses sbires n'auront jamais. Vous avez l'espoir, l'attente du bonheur, l'envie de vous battre pour défendre ce que vous aimez, et même ceux que vous ne connaissez pas. Si Pandore n'a retenu que l'espérance lorsqu'elle a libéré tous les fléaux du monde sur l'humanité, c'était peut-être pour empêcher sa destruction par des hommes tels que Tom Jedusor. Et parce que vous êtes humains, parce que vous êtes capables de ressentir la joie, le bonheur, l'empathie, parce que vous espérez, constamment, votre magie sera plus durable et plus forte que la Magie noire de vos adversaires. Parce que votre puissance trouve sa source au plus profond de votre être, de votre cœur. Elle est de ce fait inépuisable, tant qu'il y aura des gens à aimer et d'autres à défendre. Vous devez apprendre à cultiver ces sentiments, pour accroître la puissance et la durabilité de votre magie, qui est profondément constructive. Vous avez consciemment choisi de faire perdurer ses messages, quitte à risquer la mort. Mais aucune mort n'est vaine, car vous laisserez tous autant que vous êtes l'empreinte lumineuse de votre passage, comme une plante profondément enracinée dans le sol dont prendront soin les générations futures. N'ayez pas peur de mourir, car la mort n'est rien. Tout ce que vous avez à faire, c'est d'utiliser à bon escient le temps qui vous est imparti.

Ce soir-là, là, le petit groupe de Gryffondors se glissa jusqu'à l'infirmerie pour rejoindre un Remus aux traits tirés, mais souriant. Lily lui avait amené les cours qu'il avait manqués, Alice avait volé aux cuisines une fournée de cookies encore chaud, les Maraudeurs avaient l'air d'avoir dévalisé Zonko, Frank avait fait l'effort de venir malgré ses difficultés évidentes à accepter la condition de son camarade, et Heather se proposa de faire la lecture au malade s'il ne se sentait pas capable de lire le gros roman de Flaubert qu'elle lui avait apporté. Espoir, amitiés, confiance, respect, entraide, leur avait dit Erynia Selwin. Jamais ils n'avaient aussi scrupuleusement mis en pratique les conseils professoraux.

* * *

_Et voilà, comme promis, deux chapitres en une journée ! N'est - ce pas merveilleux ? _  
_J'espère que vous avez aimé la confrontation/réconciliation avec Remus et la révélation de leur secret à leurs amis. Les vacances sont finies, il faut retourner à la vraie vie. Sirius se pose beaucoup de question, Owein comprend qu'il doit fuir à la fois la fille qu'il aime et qui va le quitter et une guerre à laquelle il n'a pas vraiment envie de prendre part (souvenez-vous, Amy l'a appelé "l'indécis" dans le chapitre précédent). Le printemps arrive, Lucius est toujours aussi.. lui, dirons-nous. Lily n'est pas si parfaite, puisqu'elle ne sait pas cuisiner, mais James l'est, puisqu'il sait faire les tartes tatins. Alice est brillante, jamais à l'heure, gourmande, je l'aime. Erynia Selwin est douée pour les grands cours magistraux, j'espère que cette dernière scène et son discours sur la magie blanche/noire ne vous ont pas ennuyé. Et Remus a des amis supers trop, mais on le savait déjà.  
Sinon, merci à ma parfaite (oui oui, je pèse mes mots) Mimi70 qui reviewe plus vite que son ombre ! _

_Et si vous avez envie de me suivre dans mon périple asiatique, j'ai enfin créé le blog sur lequel je posterai plus ou moins régulièrement. Sur tumblr, cherchez "millecinqcentdouzeheures" ou mettez des points à la place des espaces : millecinqcentdouzeheures tumblr com_

_Prochain chapitre demain ! _

_Bien à vous, _

_Hélène_

_PS : "Sometimes (I wish)" de City and colour est une très belle chanson. _


	33. II - Chapter 13

_Bonjour bonjour, comme promis, l'avant dernier chapitre avant au moins deux mois ! Bonne lecture :) _

* * *

_**Partie II Chapitre 13. **_

_**« Demain il fera jour, je te le promets. »**_

* * *

_**samedi 21 mars 1978, bureau d'Erynia Selwin**_.

_Amy Nott gémissait lamentablement sur le sol, des lettres de sang se détachaient sur sa peau translucide. Lucius ricana avec satisfaction derrière la porte. _Heather rouvrit les yeux avec violence, et un grand vide se fit dans son esprit. Comme un silence brutal après une bruyante et douloureuse clameur, une immense et aveuglante clarté dissipant les ombres. Erynia Selwin sourit franchement et Heather réalisa qu'elle avait réussi. Dès les premières secondes, elle avait fermé l'accès à ses souvenirs. Posé des remparts infranchissables, même à la plus grande légilimens de son temps. Elle soupira, sentant une atroce migraine lui vriller les tempes ; la réussite avait un prix.

- Asseyez-vous, Heather, lui murmura son enseignante tout en agitant sa baguette.

Thé, pâte d'amande enchantée et muffins colorés apparurent sur le bureau encombré d'ouvrages en tous genres. Les deux sorcières restèrent silencieuses un instant, savourant le silence au saveur d'Earl Grey. Heather pressentait que la migraine ne la quitterait pas avant quelques heures, mais elle s'en moquait. Les progrès étaient là, indéniables, et avec eux la clef du succès de sa mission. Enfin, Erynia Sewlin reposa délicatement la tasse de porcelaine dans un tintement cristallin et plongea son regard glacé dans celui de son élève.

- Vous avez fait beaucoup de progrès, Heather. Je suis très fière de vous. Vous m'aviez déjà expulsée violemment de votre mémoire, mais jusqu'ici, seuls vos souvenirs les plus intimes vous faisaient réagir. Aujourd'hui vous avez fait un grand pas : vous n'avez plus besoin d'être en colère pour simplement fermer les portes de votre esprit. C'est là que réside le talent, dans la maîtrise calme de son occlumencie. La suite du travail sera plus simple, il consistera à sélectionner les souvenirs que vous souhaitez laisser apercevoir à votre adversaire pour mieux le leurrer.

Heather acquiesça doucement. L'horloge murale affichait vingt-deux heures passées, mais elle s'en moquait. Elle avait appris à aimer ce bureau, ces étagère bancales et ses manuels abîmés. Elle y avait ses marques, comme un refuge coupé du monde et des horreurs qui s'y développaient. Enfin, elle osa poser une question qui la tourmentait depuis la réunion de la veille.

- Professeur, est-ce que Bellatrix Black a perdu sa capacité à espérer ?

Erynia Selwin haussa un sourcil surpris, mais ne répondit pas directement.

- L'avez-vous déjà rencontrée, Heather ?  
- Jamais. Mais depuis que vous nous avez parlé de la mort des Rosenbach, de son empoisonnement, j'en entends régulièrement parler.  
- Tout d'abord, il faut que vous sachiez Bellatrix Black était une étudiante brillante. Impertinente, arrogante, mais fondamentalement brillante, dans toutes les matières. Intelligente, avec beaucoup d'instinct, et une puissance magique remarquable pour une fille de son âge. Seulement, c'était une enfant brisée, dérangée depuis longtemps, peut-être même depuis toujours. Il était étonnant qu'une adolescente ait enfermée tant de rage, tant de haine à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Bellatrix était sujette aux crises de colère, et les murs de Poudlard ont longtemps résonné de ces cris et de son rire dément. Lorsqu'elle a rencontré la Magie noire, cela n'a fait qu'empirer. Je vous l'ai dit, l'Obscure magie se nourrit des pires sentiments, du vide intérieur du sorcier qui la pratique, et finit par noyer tous les autres sentiments. Il y a avait de cette jolie fille une faille béante, une fêlure terrible que la Magie noire a rempli pour mieux l'envahir toute entière. L'empoisonnement n'a fait qu'accélérer ce qui était inéluctable. Bella a survécu grâce à une grande puissance magique, mais elle y a perdu ses dernières traces d'humanité.  
- C'est pour ça qu'elle ne peut plus pratiquer de magie lumineuse ? Elle n'a plus de sentiments pour la nourrir ?

Son enseignante hocha la tête, jouant avec sa fine baguette en bois d'ébène.

- Bellatrix s'est laissée dévorer par sa propre obscurité, et cela la rend fascinante et dangereuse, effroyablement dangereuse. Il ne m'étonnerait même pas qu'elle soit totalement insensible aux Détraqueurs, comme l'est certainement Lord Voldemort. Méfiez-vous de Bellatrix, Heather. Méfiez-vous en plus que tous les autres Mangemorts dont vous croiserez la route. Car elle vous haïra, elle vous haïra d'avoir résisté à la tentation à laquelle elle a succombé.

Lorsque minuit sonna, Heather était blottie sous ses couvertures, un peu tremblante, se demandant dans quoi elle s'était engagée en intégrant l'Ordre. Mais une potion de sommeil au goût amer eut bien vite raison de ses inquiétudes, et la nuit fut paisible.

* * *

_**vendredi 27 mars 1978, Terrier, Devon, Angleterre**_.

Le Terrier était une bien singulière construction, s'était dit Heather lorsqu'elle était sortie de la cheminée en époussetant distraitement la cendre sur son jean. D'un aspect bancal et vieillot, la maison dégageait une sensation de chaleur et de douceur, comme un cocon où il faisait bon de se réfugier. Comme toujours, le professeur Selwin l'avait prise par surprise, la convoquant au dernier moment pour l'emmener Merlin sait où. Il semblait que certains membres de l'Ordre aient désiré faire plus ample connaissance avec leur si jeune infiltrée, et Erynia Selwin s'était visiblement dit qu'un repas chez Molly et Arthur Weasley était une occasion parfaite. Heather balayait du regard le petit salon confortable dans lequel elle était apparue, lorsque qu'une petite silhouette à la chevelure flamboyante se planta effrontément devant elle. Les poings sur les hanches, l'air à la fois fier et amusé, le petit garçon ne devait pas avoir plus de sept ans, et la toisait avec assurance.

- Je suis Bill Weasley, Maman m'a dit de te conduire à la cuisine parce qu'elle ne peut abandonner la cuisson de sa pintade, et parce que je suis le plus grand. Les autres gens ne sont pas encore arrivés,

Heather s'autorisa un sourire conquis, elle allait adorer ce gosse. Abandonnant de bonne grâce sa main à celle de l'aîné de la fratrie Weasley, la jeune femme se laissa docilement guider à travers un rez-de-chaussée compliqué dont elle ne chercha pas à comprendre la logique. Enfin, ils débouchèrent sur une vaste et lumineuse cuisine où flottaient de bonnes odeurs de cuisson.

- Charlie, ne lâche pas ton frère ! Et ne joue pas avec ces assiettes, c'est de la véritable porcelaine offerte par ta grand-mère lors de mon mariage !

Pestant contre son fils, Molly Weasley agita sa baguette, ordonnant casseroles, plats, minuteur, et fit voler les précieuses assiettes jusqu'à un placard avant de se retourner enfin vers Heather.

- Oh ! Heather ! Par Merlin, je ne t'avais pas vue entrer. Entre, entre, assieds-toi donc ! Est-ce que tu désires boire quelque chose ? Thé, café, Bierraubeurre, je n'ai plus de jus de citrouille ici mais je peux t'en presser, pas du Whisky tout de même ?

La Gryffondor eut un instant d'arrêt devant la flamboyante et fébrile maîtresse de maison, avant de balbutier qu'elle boirait volontiers une Bieraubeurre. Molly Weasley, née Prewett, ne devait pas avoir plus d'une dizaine d'année de plus qu'elle. Petite, toute en courbes généreuses, une cascade de cheveux roux lui retombant sur les épaules, elle dégageait une aura de générosité sans limite, comme si elle avait voulu prendre soin de la terre entière. Et à la fois, Heather lui trouvait un air redoutable, presque dangereux. La façon dont elle avait rabroué le petit Charlie lui laissait penser que ses colères devaient être terribles. En clair, Molly Weasley lui faisait l'effet d'être une vraie tigresse. Docilement assise sur une chaise à la solidité douteuse, Heather la regardait s'activer, visiblement habituée à gérer un repas pour de nombreux invités, tout en surveillant ses trois enfants du coin de l'œil. Charlie, d'un an ou deux plus jeune que son frère aîné, tenait dans ses bras le dernier-né de la famille Weasley, le berçant avec plus ou moins d'attention tout en assaillant la jeune fille de question.

- C'est vrai que tu n'as pas fait toute ta scolarité à Poudlard ? Il y a d'autres écoles de Magie ? Il y avait aussi un calamar géant dans ton ancienne école ? Est-ce que tu parles Fourchelang ?  
- Les enfants, arrêtez de déranger Heather, elle n'est pas venu pour entendre vos sottises !  
- Laissez, Mme Weasley, ce n'est rien, sourit sa jeune invitée.

Heather avait toujours adoré les garçons. Toute son enfance, elle s'était occupé avec joie de son petit frère, et l'empressement joyeux des fils du couple Weasley ne pouvait que lui plaire. Le plus jeune se mit alors à pleurer dans les bras d'un Charlie désemparée, et leur mère réprima un cri de fureur. La sonnette de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre, et un bruit caractéristique de transplanage lui répondit presque immédiatement. Heather se sentit le devoir moral de voler au secours de son hôtesse.

- Laissez-moi Percy, Mme Weasley, courez accueillir vos invité.

Molly Weasley eut un regard un peu sceptique, mais déjà Heather prenait le petit braillard dans ses bras, le calait délicatement contre sa poitrine et entamait une berceuse dans une langue inconnue. Molly se résigna à lâcher son dernier né du regard, et courut jusqu'à sa porte d'entrée, une louche dans la main, sa baguette dans l'autre.

Le dîner était absolument délicieux, même pour l'héritière habituellement très critique qu'elle était. En plus d'être une mère attentionnée et une redoutable sorcière, Molly Weasley était un véritable cordon-bleu. Ils étaient fort nombreux autour de l'imposante table de chêne du salon. Heather avait retrouvé avec un immense plaisir Alena et Roman, et passa la majeure partie de la soirée à leurs côtés. Aux côtés de son épouse, Arthur Weasley lui faisait l'impression d'un jeune papa un peu débordé par l'énergie bouillonnante de ses jeunes fils. Il était cependant un vrai Gryffondor, et Roman lui apprit qu'il était l'un des meilleurs informateurs de l'Ordre au sein du Ministère. Heather mit un peu de temps à se souvenir d'où elle connaissait le nom Weasley, puis l'image de Rosier lui revint en mémoire. « Les Weasley ? Des Traîtres à leur sang, amis des Moldus et des Sangs de Bourbe ! ». Il y avait aussi Fabian et Gideon Prewett, qu'elle apprit être les frères cadets de Molly. Aussi blonds que leur sœur était rousse, ils paraissaient à Heather être en tout point semblables aux Maraudeurs : charismatique et rieurs, ils n'en étaient pas moins des sorciers brillants, et des atouts remarquables pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Face à leur sœur cependant, ils redevenaient des enfants apeurés, nota Alena avec un sourire un peu moqueur. Et de vrais tonton gâteaux face aux enfants, ajouta Heather avec un sourire. Une grande femme sombre s'était assise en face d'Heather et la jaugea du regard une bonne partie du repas. Heather finit par comprendre incidemment qu'il s'agissait de la grande Auror Augusta Londubat, la mère de Frank. Elle paraissait particulièrement redoutable et la jeune russe se promit intérieurement de ne jamais risquer de s'attirer ses foudres. À la droite de la sombre chasseuse de mages noirs, un certain Edgar Bones attira l'attention d'Heather. L'air terriblement las, cet homme d'âge mûr avait en permanence sur le visage un petit sourire triste et bienveillant, parlant peu mais écoutant toujours très attentivement. Roman le lui présenta comme leur référent au sein de l'Ordre, leur tuteur en quelque sorte. Le sourire qui se peignit sur le visage de Roman ne laissait aucun doute à la profonde affection qu'il portait au sorcier fatigué. La première partie du repas fut des plus banales. On parla de tout et de rien, on plaisanta beaucoup, on s'extasia sur les enfants des Weasley. Alena et Roman chuchotèrent en tchèque les quelques missions de reconnaissance et de protection qu'ils avaient dû effectuer, notamment par rapport aux personnes de la fameuse liste découverte par Heather.

Mais lorsque vint l'heure du café, et que les enfants partirent se coucher, l'atmosphère changea brutalement, et Heather ne put réprimer un frisson. Ce n'était plus une joyeuse tablée d'amis qu'elle avait sous les yeux, c'était une réunion secrète, terrible, et chacun de ses membres était un guerrier froid et résolu. La cheminée de la pièce s'illumina soudainement, et Albus Dumbledore lui-même parut dans le petit salon. Il avait sur le visage son éternel petit sourire, de celui qui sait bien plus qu'il ne veut bien le dire. Balayant la pièce de son regard pétillant, il salua poliment chacun par son prénom, demanda des nouvelles, offrit un sourire. Un leader de troupe des plus charismatiques, se murmura Heather en russe, certaine pourtant que son directeur l'avait parfaitement comprise, même à l'autre bout de la pièce. Dumbledore accepta de bonne grâce une tasse de café, et s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil défoncé, vite imité par l'ensemble du groupe. Savourant une gorgée de liquide brûlant, il eut ce regard si caractéristique, fixé sur Heather par dessus ses lunettes en demie-lunes.

- Je m'excuse platement de ne pas avoir pu arriver plus tôt pour faire honneur à votre dîner, Molly, commença-t-il par dire gravement. Mais je suis certain que ça en a laissé davantage pour les autres, ajouta-t-il avec malice, et seule Auguste Londubat ne sourit pas. Je suis là ce soir pour plusieurs raisons. D'abord, il me semblait important de vous présenter plus personnellement Mademoiselle Heather Proskoff, dont la plupart d'entre vous ont assisté au serment.

Heather se sentit transpercée par le regard limpide du directeur, et s'agita sur sa chaise avec une gêne à laquelle elle n'était pas habituée, alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers elle. Dumbledore n'y prêta guère attention, et poursuivit sur sa lancée.

- Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer que Heather a accepté de jouer un rôle des plus importants...  
- Et des plus dangereux, maugréa Molly Weasley sans se soucier d'interrompre le directeur. Franchement Albus, ne pouviez-vous pas trouver quelqu'un d'autre ?

La voix de Molly Weasley commençait à devenir dangereusement aiguë, et Albus Dumbledore lui-même sembla un peu effrayé par la tempête qui se levait.

- Elle n'a que dix-sept ans, Albus, dix-sept ans, par Merlin ! C'est une enfant que vous envoyez sciemment dans un piège !

Molly Weasley vociférait désormais, un doigt accusateur pointé vers son ancien directeur, et personne ne semblait vouloir se risquer à tenter de la calmer, pas même son époux. Heather comprit que c'était à elle d'intervenir.

- Mme Weasley, c'est moi qui me suis portée volontaire. Le directeur n'a fait qu'accepter ma décision.  
- Il n'aurait pas dû accepter, grinça la furie rousse en se rasseyant avec colère, mais acceptant de se calmer.  
- Je disais donc, reprit Dumbledore avec un sourire de remerciement à la jeune Gryffondor, que Heather joue un rôle primordial pour nous. Elle va en effet infiltrer les rangs des plus proches collaborateurs de Lord Voldemort, en épousant Lucius Malfoy, et ce faisant, devenir notre informatrice privilégiée. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire qu'elle aura pour ce faire besoin de votre soutien, et de votre présence. Porter un tel masque pendant si longtemps peut devenir troublant, et douloureux. Elle aura besoin de vous pour lui rappeler pour qui elle se bat. Ne la laissez pas seule dans cette bataille, conclut-il en levant sa tasse de café à Heather en un toast improvisé.

Heather hocha la tête en signe de remerciement, et la main de Roman se referma sur la sienne comme pour lui faire passer toute sa force, toute son admiration aussi. Augusta Londubat se leva alors, et prit la parole de sa voix tranchante, et froide, insensible à l'émotion palpable de l'instant.

- Je suis là ce soir à la demande d'Albus, pour vous faire une rapide synthèse des dernières actions que nous avons pu mener, et ce grâce aux informations récoltées par Miss Proskoff. Elle a été en mesure de nous fournir divers noms, de Mangemorts avérés ou potentiels : Amy et Tobias Nott ont été mis sous surveillance active, de même que l'ensemble de la famille Malfoy. Les frères Lestranges étaient déjà bien connus du Bureau des Aurors, mais Francesca Urquarht et Daniel Hooper nous semblaient trop jeunes pour s'impliquer de la sorte. Quant à Rookwood, c'est un coup dur. Son poste au Département des Mystères le rend quasiment intouchable, et l'évincer maintenant serait risquer la couverture de Miss Proskoff. J'ai malheureusement les mains liées. À n'en pas douter, il est à l'origine de la fuite qui a mené à la tragédie du Lough Allen, il va nous falloir le surveiller de très prêt.

Elle grimaça, et Heather se souvint qu'elle avait été l'Auror responsable de la capture des époux Urquarht, quelques semaines auparavant. Elle n'était visiblement pas habituée à devoir laisser un méchant en liberté.

- Quant aux différentes personnes en danger selon la liste que nous a transmise Miss Proskoff, vous savez tous que nous avons pu prévenir à temps le comte d'Hereford, qui a pu échapper au Feudeymon qui a ravagé son château. J'ai moi-même pris des dispositions pour feindre la mort de Lux Delmonte et de la famille Savorgnan : les Mangemorts sont certains que leurs missions ont réussi. Stephen Murray, ce vieil aigri, a refusé de devoir se cacher, et continue à remplir ses missions d'Aurors. Ce qu'il ne sait pas c'est qu'Alena et Roman ici présents ont mis en place un système de protection sophistiqué pour lui éviter une mort terrible. Amanda Perks loge désormais chez moi, et son fils a été mis en garde lui aussi, mais je ne crois pas qu'il risque grand chose dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.  
- Et pour Margaret Dawn ? murmura Heather, qui avait appris cette liste par cœur à en rêver la nuit.  
- Pour Margaret, Alastor et Kingsley n'ont malheureusement rien pu faire. Le poison avait été placé dans les vêtements, indétectable, indécelable. Elle est décédée avant-hier matin à Ste Mangouste, répondit sombrement Mme Londubat.

Un grand silence fit suite à cette déclaration. Margaret Dawn avait été l'une des premières Aurors à comprendre que les Mangemorts n'étaient pas qu'un petit ramassis de sorciers aigris, mais une armée en devenir, véritablement dangereuse. La première aussi à affronter Lord Voldemort lui-même, et à tenter d'avertir le Ministre du danger réel que représentait le Mage Noir. Il ne lui avait pas laissé le temps d'alerter l'ensemble du monde sorcier. Dumbledore remercia doucement sa vieille amie avant de reprendre la parole.

- Cette sombre nouvelle nous ramène à la seconde raison de ma présence ici. Vous savez tous que le Ministère a mis un temps fou à accepter l'idée d'une formation hiérarchisée. Les Mangemorts ont frappé impunément pendant des mois avant qu'une cellule spéciale soit montée au sein du Bureau des Aurors, sous l'impulsion de Margaret et d'Augusta. Aujourd'hui le Directeur du Département des Lois Magiques s'est enfin résolu à employer tous ses effectifs à la capture des Mangemorts. Or cela ne suffit pas. Le Ministre se refuse catégoriquement à reconnaître publiquement l'existence d'un Mage Noir à la tête de ce groupe. Il n'y croit pas, ou ne veut pas y croire, et cherche à éviter tout mouvement de panique au sein de la population, tant sorcière que moldue. Car Voldemort frappe indifféremment en Grande Bretagne, et les moldus n'ont bien évidemment aucun moyen de se défendre. C'est là que nous intervenons. Par tous les moyens, il nous faut faire accepter la situation à Monsieur le Ministre. L'état de guerre serait alors probablement déclaré, mais cela permettrait d'agir efficacement, et de ne plus laisser des innocents se faire sauvagement assassinés à chaque coin de rue. Par aucun moyen il ne faut laisser à Voldemort le choix de se dévoiler de lui-même. Pour l'instant, l'aveuglement du Ministère sert ses intérêts. Ainsi lorsqu'il frappera, il se donnera une aura terrible, et je crains qu'une effroyable panique n'en découle irrémédiablement. Alors que si nous sommes en mesure de le faire se dévoiler selon nos plans, il n'apparaîtra que comme un homme, et non pas le demi dieu, le seigneur qu'il se plaît à être aux yeux de ses fidèles.

Chacun hocha gravement la tête à ces mots. Le pire était à venir, et soudainement il faisait très sombre dans le salon des Weasley.

La nuit était claire et douce à travers la fenêtre du dortoir Gryffondor. Incapable de se coucher, Heather fixait la nuit, perdue dans ses propres pensées. La façon dont tout avait basculé en si peu de temps lui donnait le tournis, un vertige tel qu'elle avait parfois la sensation de ne plus savoir qui elle était, de ne plus s'appartenir. En vérité, elle crevait de peur, mais ne l'aurait avoué à personne. L'image de son petit frère l'obsédait. Au fond d'elle-même, elle espérait de tout cœur le sauver des griffes de son père, terrifiée à l'idée qu'il puisse finir comme son père, ou pire, comme Léthée. Le visage de son amie perdue était comme un fantôme un peu gris au fond de la nuit, un passé déchu, une innocence ravagée, écorchée. Tout ceci avait-il réellement un sens ? Dans chaque camp les mêmes mensonges, le même sang sur les mains. Y avait-il vraiment du bon en ce monde ? Heather avait un goût amer dans la bouche, comme un poison ruminé pendant des mois, une culpabilité latente et cynique. La fatalité de leurs temps. Les mots de Dumbledore tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, et elle avait envie de le détester, de le traiter de vieux fou. Seule Molly Weasley avait pris sa défense, seule cette mère de famille avait compris le terrible poids qui pesait sur les épaules de cette gamine même pas diplômée. Elle l'avait choisi pourtant. Elle avait choisi son destin, crucifié ses rêves sur l'autel de sa vengeance. Elle tiendrait parole. « _Ton rôle sera essentiel à notre victoire ou à notre perte, Heather. Si tu réussis, tu deviendras une intime de Lord Voldemort. Peut-être même sa plus proche et fidèle servante. Et c'est parce que tu sauras tout ce qu'il y aura à savoir de lui, que nous pourrons prévoir le moindre de ses coups et l'empêcher de détruire notre monde._ »

- Viens te coucher, Heather, rien ne sert de te tourmenter, souffla une voix dans son cou, et Alice lui sourit dans le noir. Demain il fera jour, je te le promets.

* * *

_**samedi 28 mars 1978, Tour Gryffondor. **_

Alice avait raison, ce jour-là, il faisait jour un véritable soleil de printemps avait tiré Heather du lit à l'aube. Poufsouffle avait magistralement écrasé Serpentard durant le match de Quidditch et le château s'était paré d'or brûlant à l'image d'une Maison peu habituée à être sous les feux de la rampe. Lovegood, Perks, Jonhson et Yu paradaient dans le parc, le sourire aux lèvres et de folles groupies à leurs trousses. Assise près de la fenêtre, Heather contemplait le parc. Elle n'avait pas envie de sortir, et laissa ses amis aller profiter du soleil sans elle. Elle ne répondit ni salut de Lupin, ni même au regard noir de Black. La Salle Commune s'était vidée, elle était seule, et elle avait très envie de pleurer. Le temps passait trop vite. La fin de l'année l'effrayait monstrueusement. Elle allait être confrontée à ses pires peurs d'enfant. Peut-être même au Mage Noir en personne. Un hibou toqua à la fenêtre, qu'elle entrouvrit, trop contente de cette interruption inespérée de ses sombres pensées. Elle reconnut aisément le noble hibou familial et soupira, lui caressant distraitement le haut du crane.

_« le 27 mars 1978, manoir Proskoff, Londres. _

_ Heather, _

_ Tu devais m'écrire pour compléter la liste initiale des invités aux fiançailles et à la cérémonie qui s'en suivra. Tu as dû oublier, j'ai donc pris les devants. Cette liste n'est pas arrêtée, bien évidemment je te laisse un droit de regard dessus, mais elle a d'ors et déjà été approuvée par Jane Malfoy. _

_ Aux fiançailles, moment intime s'il en est, seront présents : Abraxas et Jane Malfoy, Mithras et Lilith Malfoy, avec leur fille Phoebe, ton père et moi, Alexander, ton oncle Stanislas et Iadviga, ta cousine Nephtys, ton grand-père Stanislas et Irina, Tobias Nott, en qualité d'ami proche de Lucius Malfoy, possiblement Rodolphus Lestrange et sa fiancée, Bellatrix Black. Y-a-t-il des amis que tu souhaiterais inviter à la cérémonie ? _

_ Concernant la réception qui s'en suivra au manoir Malfoy, cette chère Jane n'a pas fait dans la demie mesure seront conviées quasiment toutes les familles Sangs Purs de Grande Bretagne, à l'exception des Traîtres à leur sang notoires. La liste n'est peut-être pas exhaustive, je te la retranscris tout de même : seront présentes les famille Avery, Black, Croupton, Khilkoff, MacMillan, Malfoy, Nott, O'Connell, Parkinson, Prewett, Rhys-Meyer, Romanzov, Rurik, Volinsky, Yaxley, Zabini. Tu te doutes bien que les Potter et les Weasley, de même que les Ivanov n'ont pas été conviés. J'ai été très claire avec ton père sur ce point : aucune goutte de sang ne sera versée, ni à la réception, ni à la soirée de ton mariage ! Ces fauves assoiffés de sang me fatiguent, j'espère que tu sauras être d'une influence tranquillisante sur ton futur époux. _

_ Concernant le mariage, Lucius a choisi comme témoin Tobias Nott, il va te falloir choisir ton propre témoin. Au vu de tes désastreuses fréquentations à Poudlard, je te conseille de choisir ta chère cousine, elle remplira ce rôle à merveille, et sa beauté ne fera que renforcer l'aura de ton mariage. Bien entendu, le mariage n'ayant lieu qu'au mois de décembre, tu as amplement le temps de prendre cette décision, qui reste importante. _

_ Pour finir, il te faudra réfléchir avec Lucius à votre destination de voyage de noce, qui aura lieu après les fêtes de fin d'année. Songe qu'il vous faudra vous montrer, au moins un peu, ne partez pas trop loin. Les montagnes Suisses attirent beaucoup l'aristocratie française et britannique ce me semble. L'Italie pourrait également être une destination de choix, le soleil te va si bien au teint ! __Ton père et moi nous étions enfuis comme des voleurs, pour une croisière sur le Nil. C'est un fabuleux souvenir, mais cela ne siérait guère à ta propre situation._

_ Ecris-moi vite si tu as des remarques quant à l'organisation du mariage. Pour la robe, ne te fais aucun souci, nous aurons le temps à ta sortie de l'école, j'ai déjà réservé la meilleure créatrice de la capitale. _

_ Prends soin de toi, ne mange pas trop, dors suffisamment, réussis tes ASPICS. Tu seras parfaite. _

_ Affectueusement, _

_ Ta mère, Anastazie Proskoff. _

_ PS : Alexander s'en sort remarquablement bien sous l'égide de Karkaroff, tu avais tort de t'inquiéter pour lui. »_

Par la fenêtre, elle pouvait voir une bande de Serpentards lézardant au soleil. Sans se soucier d'enfiler un pull sur son tee-shirt, Heather dévala les escaliers et sortit en trombe dans le parc. Ne pas craquer, ne pas craquer. L'envie de hurler lui tordait l'estomac et les élèves s'écartaient sur son passage. Owein la regarda arriver, essoufflée et décoiffée, avec un regard surpris. Se levant brusquement, il vint à sa rencontre avec un empressement inquiet, abandonnant manuels scolaires et camarades désabusés. Quelques mots murmurés à son oreille le firent frissonner, et son propre sang lui parut lui brûler les veines. Il ne sut pas comment ils s'étaient si vite retrouvés dans la Salle sur demande. Il se souvint seulement de la chaleur de sa peau, et de ses lèvres au goût de sel.

* * *

_**mardi 31 mars 1978, bureau du professeur McGonagall**_.

La pièce était plutôt chaleureuse, décorée aux couleurs chatoyantes de Gryffondor. Des photos de toutes les équipes de Quidditch année par année occupaient un pan de mur entier. Un antique Comète, le premier du genre, étincelait dans une vitrine. De vieux grimoires aux couvertures fatiguées s'entassaient sur de hautes étagères. En face d'elle, Minerva McGonagall la toisait silencieusement, et si son attitude n'avait rien perdu de sa sévérité habituelle, son regard brillait d'une réelle compassion pour la jeune fille. D'affection, et d'admiration, vous aurait précisé la directrice des Gryffondors, si vous le lui aviez demandé. Poliment, Heather attendait que son enseignante prenne la parole, ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire.

- Miss Proskoff, j'ai ici vos bulletins de l'ensemble de votre scolarité, y compris les relevés de notes que mes collègues de Prague ont eu la bonté de me transférer, et ce bien que nos systèmes de notations diffèrent énormément. Nous avons donc de quoi discuter sérieusement de votre orientation à venir. Ceci étant, je me doute que votre situation, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi, pose certaines contraintes.

Heather hocha docilement mais silencieusement la tête et McGonagall eut un sourire qui signifiait « Selwin vous a bien dressée » avant d'insonoriser la pièce d'un mouvement sec de la baguette. Son élève se détendit instantanément.

- Si par _situation_ vous faites allusion à mon rôle d'agent double au sein des Mangemorts pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix, avec pour but d'épouser Lucius Malfoy, je pense que nous sommes d'accord pour dire que cela pose un certain nombre de contraintes, sourit narquoisement la jeune sorcière en croisant insolemment les jambes.

Si la professeure de métamorphose fut froissée par le ton impertinent de son élève, elle n'en montra rien, et joignit doctement ses mains marquées par le temps au niveau de son menton.

- Soyons claire, Miss Proskoff. Vous êtes une étudiante brillante. Si vous étiez une élève lambda, je vous pousserai furieusement à poursuivre de longues et prestigieuses études. Une haute maîtrise de potions, une formation avancée en sortilèges et enchantements, une carrière d'Auror. Peut-être même les trois à la fois !

Les yeux de son élève s'illuminèrent brièvement à la mention de l'élite des employés du Ministère. Chaque parcelle de son être brûlait pour cette profession dangereuse, réservée aux plus brillants, aux plus téméraires des étudiants de Grande Bretagne. Minerva McGonagall secoua doucement la tête, compréhensive.

- Mais vous êtes tout, sauf une étudiante lambda, Miss Proskoff. Que comptez-vous faire l'année prochaine ?  
- A vrai dire, professeur, j'ai peu réfléchi à cela. Au vu de mes obligations conjugales, familiales, professionnelles, si je peux m'exprimer ainsi, je ne peux pas me permettre de m'isoler dans une faculté ou une école qui m'accaparerait trop de mon temps. Ceci étant, je ne me sens pas capable de ne rien faire l'an prochain. L'idéal serait une formation flexible, sans horaires fixes. Pour être très honnête avec vous, les cours particuliers que je suis avec le professeur Selwin actuellement me passionnent, j'aime cette façon de travailler.

La vice-directrice de Poudlard se leva, arpentant son bureau d'un air songeur. Ses doigts caressaient distraitement les couvertures ternies de ses vieux manuels scolaires, le regard perdu au loin. Enfin, après un temps qui parut à Heather une éternité, elle se retourna vers son élève.

- Que diriez-vous de devenir apprentie à Poudlard ?  
- Je..Comment ? Mais... je ne comprends pas, avoua finalement une Heather décontenancée.  
- Le système de l'apprentissage est un peu tombé en désuétude, mais perdure encore. Je l'ai proposé pas plus tard que ce matin à votre camarade, Mr Lupin. L'élève devient l'apprenti d'un maître, qui lui transmet l'essence même de son savoir, l'objectif étant souvent de former ainsi son successeur. En contrepartie, l'élève fait quelques menus travaux pour le compte de son maître, l'assiste dans ses cours par exemple.

Dans les yeux mordorés de la jeune Gryffondor s'alluma une lueur enfantine d'enthousiasme qui arracha un sourire à sa directrice.

- Vous résideriez au château une partie du temps, selon les arrangements pris avec votre maître et avec l'accord du directeur. Le réseau de cheminette vous permettra d'être très mobile, et vos horaires très souples.  
- Ce serait formidable, Madame ! s'exclama Heather sans retenue. De qui serais-je l'apprentie ?

La directrice Gryffondor eut un sourire en coin et griffonna quelques mots en marge du dossier scolaire de la jeune sorcière.

- Voyons, miss, avec vos talents, vous pourrez parfaitement être l'apprentie de plusieurs professeurs en même temps. Je suis certaine que les professeurs Slughorn et Selwin seront absolument enchantés, ajouta la vieille dame avec un sourire espiègle.

Lorsque l'héritière de la très noble famille Proskoff sortit du bureau, elle sautillait allègrement dans les couloirs, le cœur soudain très léger.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Le chapitre 14 arrivera dans l'après-midi ou dans la soirée, en fonction de l'avancement des mes derniers préparatifs (j'avoue, je suis à la bourre sur TOUT.) J'espère que ça vous a plu, que vous avez aimé le petit repas au Terrier, la lettre horrible de la maman d'Heather et que Minerva vous a paru plus gentille qu'à l'ordinaire. Je l'imagine bien en mamie gâteau en fait. _

_Bref. Merci à la super-parfaite Mimi70, toujours fidèle au poste :) _

_A très vite pour la suite, _  
_Bien affectueusement, _

_Hélène. _


	34. II - Chapter 14

_Et voilà, le dernier chapitre que je poste avant de partir. Il a été difficile à écrire, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! _

* * *

_**Partie II Chapitre 14.**_ _**« On est des Gryffondors, ou pas ? »**_

* * *

_**jeudi 2 avril 1978, Tour Gryffondor, Poudlard. **_

Des pas feutrés, des rires d'enfants, le bruit des plumes sur le parchemin, les manuels distraitement feuilletés, le feu ronflant dans l'âtre, rougissant les visages et noircissant la cheminée la nuit était froide et claire derrière les hautes fenêtres, les brillantes étoiles annonçaient déjà le grand soleil du lendemain. Le printemps avançait à petits pas, le temps passait. En tout et pour tout, il ne leur restait que deux mois et demi à passer dans l'enceinte douce et rassurante de ce château qui avait été leur maison pendant sept ans - sept longues et merveilleuses années. Mordillant rêveusement sa plume, Lily ne pouvait réprimer la vague de nostalgie qui lui serrait le cœur à l'idée de partir. Car il leur faudrait partir. Laisser la place à d'autres. Poudlard les avait bercés, choyés, protégés durant sept ans. Enlevés à un monde qui ne leur convenait pas, ouvert de nouvelles portes. Lily n'avait jamais oublié. La petite fille timide du 18, Privet Drive, Little Whinching, n'avait jamais oublié. Le regard, les jugements des autres. La différence. Et puis un jour, la lettre. La fabuleuse lettre que tous les petits sorciers rêvaient de recevoir un jour. Ce morceau de parchemin qui avait bouleversé sa vie. Oh bien sûr, cela avait mis à mal ses relations familiales déjà houleuses. Mais elle l'avait bien vite oublié. Car le monde qui lui avait ouvert ses portes était son monde, un univers dont elle faisait intimement partie, elle en était certaine. Un monde que Petunia n'avait pas supporté. Par défiance, ou jalousie, par crainte ou par envie, Lily n'avait jamais réellement su. Mais elle était une sorcière, une élève brillante et Préfète-en-chef. Les professeurs lui faisaient confiance, la plupart des élèves la respectaient. Et ceux qui ne le faisaient pas avaient appris à s'en mordre les doigts. Car Lily avait toujours rendu coup pour coup, férocement, ou au contraire, avait su ignorer royalement les imbéciles. Car Lily Evans avait été aimée, au delà des mots, par des parents qui lui avaient appris à croire en elle. Et un tel amour, une telle confiance lui étaient comme une armure sur lesquelles glissaient les insultes venimeuses des Serpentards. Seul l'un d'entre eux avait su réellement lui faire du mal, elle s'en était détourné ; si Rogue avait pu lui cracher de telles choses au visage, c'est qu'il ne la méritait pas. Lily Evans était une personne extraordinairement forte, confiante, parce qu'elle était entourée, et aimée. Il y avait Alice, depuis le premier jour, Alice la forte tête un peu trop franche, un océan de bonté. Frank, un peu absent, un peu effacé, mais jamais très loin, toujours très fiable. Heather, un peu instable, insupportable, mais si attachante, si forte et si passionnée. Leur amitié était des plus irrationnelle pour une Lily qui aimait tout contrôler. Mais elle avait toujours su, qu'Heather était quelqu'un sur qui l'on pouvait compter - aujourd'hui plus que jamais. Et puis, James. James et ses cheveux en bataille, ses yeux toujours souriants, son charme un peu trop suffisant, ses blagues pas toujours très drôles, son attachante maladresse, James et sa douceur insoupçonnée, la chaleur de sa peau, l'éclat de son rire. James et ses trois amis qui étaient vite devenus ceux de Lily. Les Gryffondors étaient une famille, et elle aimait cette sensation d'être partie d'un tout. La main de son petit-ami glissa dans sa chevelure de feu, et elle esquissa un doux sourire alors qu'un James désappointé lui demandait à nouveau de lui expliquer les subtilités du dernier cours de sortilèges.

Derrière eux, Sirius et Frank jouaient aux échecs de façon étonnamment concentrée, tandis que Peter et Remus soupiraient sur leur exposé de Métamorphose. En commentatrice de match bien informée, Alice s'était abandonnée à la lecture du _Quidditch à travers les âges_, et Heather remplissait distraitement les formalités administratives que requérait son officielle demande d'apprentissage auprès du professeur Slughorn. Bien sûr, le directeur de la Maison Serpentard avait immédiatement accepté de prendre sous son aile la jeune héritière, avec d'autant plus de plaisir qu'elle serait bientôt Madame Malfoy une élève de plus à ajouter à sa collection. Elle soupira. Elle aurait dû écouter Lily et faire ça plus tôt dans la journée. Tous avaient déjà rendu leurs dossiers remplis en vue des demandes d'inscriptions dans diverses formations. Sans grande surprise, Frank, Alice, James et Sirius entraient en formation d'Auror – leurs dossiers étaient suffisamment bons pour qu'ils ne doutent pas de leur admission dans cette formation pourtant très sélective. Peter en avait également fait la demande, et Lily n'avait pu retenir une petite grimace désolée. Il n'était pas mauvais, mais pour devenir chasseur de mage Noir, cela ne suffirait pas. Pour devenir Auror, il fallait être brillant. Lily, elle, hésitait encore, trop assoiffée de savoirs pour se résigner à ne faire qu'un cursus normal. Il y avait pourtant peu d'études supérieures dans la Grande Bretagne sorcière. L'idée de devenir Médicomage lui avait traversé l'esprit, mais quelque chose de plus profond lui brûlait le cœur. Quelques mots glissés au fil de ses devoirs de Sortilèges et Enchantements. L'ancienne magie. Mais mis-à-part Dumbledore, peu de sorciers vivants pouvaient encore lui en parler, lui apprendre. Elle s'était promis de faire quelques recherches, de trouver quelqu'un pour la guider dans cet océan de savoirs qu'elle n'avait fait qu'effleurer jusque là.

Heather eut un sourire satisfait en scellant l'enveloppe qu'elle remettrait à sa directrice de maison le lendemain. Son regard croisa soudain celui de Remus, et les yeux fauves du lycanthrope la firent frissonner. Elle n'aimait pas cette sensation que lui donnait son camarade de lire en elle comme dans un livre, et ce malgré sa maîtrise désormais solide de l'occlumencie. Mais il lui sourit, et elle ne pu s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour. Remus Lupin avait ce don hors du commun d'attirer la sympathie de ceux qui l'entouraient. Et si Heather oubliait encore souvent qu'ils étaient amis – rien que ce mot lui faisait secouer la tête avec un peu d'agacement – elle avait appris à garder pour elle les remarques acerbes qui la caractérisaient, reportant son agressivité sur Black lorsque Lily n'était pas dans les parages. La Préfète-en-chef s'était en effet mis en tête de réconcilier les deux adversaires, et s'ils craignaient tous deux assez les colères de Lily Evans pour se tenir sagement en sa présence, il n'en était pas de même lorsqu'elle avait le dos tourné ou faisait semblant de ne pas les voir – en l'occurrence, de ne pas les entendre. Mais pour l'instant, Remus Lupin lui souriait doucement, Lily Evans riait au creux de cou de James Potter, Sirius Black se taisait, Alice Londubat rêvassait, Shelly Turner vivait passionnément son histoire d'amour au su et à la vue de tous, Hannah Robins et Jill Higgs prévoyaient leur grand tour du monde estival, penchées au dessus d'une mappemonde avec force de petits cris enjoués, les premières années partaient se coucher, les bonbons circulaient de main en main, Duncan partait en retenue avec un air désabusé, Mary Conrad racontait sa rencontre avec une licorne sous les regards émerveillés de ses camarades, Jude Pitt pestait contre sa traduction de Runes. Les Gryffondors vivaient, et Heather se blottit au creux de son fauteuil. Erynia Selwin avait raison. Il y avait tant de choses pour lesquelles se battre, tant de rêves à défendre, tant de vies à sauver. Les mots d'Alice ne la quittaient plus « Il y a du bon en ce monde, Heather ». Comme si les soirées Gryffondors avaient le don de lui rappeler pourquoi elle existait.

Et l'an prochain, elle passerait assez de temps dans l'enceinte de Poudlard pour ne pas perdre cette sensation si réconfortante. Et puis, Remus serait avec elle, en tant qu'apprenti lui aussi. Et les autres ne seraient jamais loin.

* * *

_« _ _dimanche 12 avril 1978,  
__manoir Malfoy, Whiteshire, Angleterre,_

_ Heather, _

_ Quelques mots pour te donner des nouvelles. J'ai rencontré le Ministre en personne avant-hier, de façon plus ou moins imprévue – Rookwood sait donner à ce genre de rencontres des allures d'impromptu. Il ne fait aucun doute que je pourrai très prochainement espérer entrer au sein de son cabinet. L'avenir s'annonce bien. _

_ Mes parents n'ont pas été ravis par ton annonce de vouloir entrer en apprentissage auprès de Slughorn l'an prochain. Il est vrai que traditionnellement, les épouses Malfoy n'étudient ni ne travaillent. Cependant, j'ai intercédé en ta faveur. D'abord parce que nous ne serons pas encore mariés, et que tu n'auras pas encore de compte à rendre à tes beaux-parents un peu vieux jeu. Ensuite, parce que je sais que tu es bien plus que l'héritière ingénue que tu joues à merveille. J'ai soufflé ton nom au Lord plusieurs fois ces dernières semaines, et l'estime qu'il a pour ton père le rend visiblement curieux à ton sujet. Il semble déjà avoir des projets pour toi, et je ne doute pas de tes capacités à t'infiltrer au sein des plus grands secrets du château, lorsque tu n'y demeureras plus en tant que simple élève. _

_ Le nombre de nos partisans ne cesse de grandir. Certains de tes camarades de promotion, à Serpentard, ne vont pas tarder à rejoindre nos rangs. Nous infiltrons peu à peu toutes les couches de cette société, et le Lord voit plus grand déjà. Il cherche, en collaboration avec ton père et ton oncle, à détourner de leur mission les fidèles gardiens d'Azkaban. Imagine ce que nous pourrions faire, si nous avions les Détraqueurs à nos côtés ! Quant aux loups garous, j'ai rencontré hier soir Fenrir Greyback. Ce type est tout bonnement cinglé, mais il se révélera sans doute très efficace. _

_ J'espère que tu savoures tes dernières semaines à passer auprès de ce cher Rhys-Meyer. Flint t'envoie ses amitiés les plus narquoises. _

_ A bientôt, _

_ Lucius. _

_ PS : Amy Nott n'a pas réussi à faire disparaître les cicatrices que tu lui as infligées. Tu m'apprendras ce maléfice. »_

La missive élégamment écrite avait donné la nausée à Heather, et provoqué chez tous ses camarades comme un sentiment d'urgence irrépressible. Lily et Alice avaient pâli avant d'aller se réfugier dans le dortoir des garçons pour une réunion de crise. Comme une tempête longtemps annoncée, prête à exploser dans la minute. Comme si face à l'horreur que distillaient ces mots, il leur fallait absolument agir dans l'instant, agir pour mieux retarder la terrible échéance. Tous les huit s'étaient sombrement regardés en silence, horriblement impuissants face à la partie qui s'était mise en mouvement sous leurs yeux. Lily avait alors proposé de faire des entraînements collectifs. Les entraînements d'Heather s'étaient en effet révélés très efficaces, et tous pouvaient en bénéficier. Cela ne nuirait guère à leurs révisions, tout en leur donnant le sentiment d'avancer. James avait applaudi l'intelligence de sa petite-amie, et tous s'étaient fébrilement dirigés vers la Salle sur demande. Rien n'était pire que l'inaction immobile, l'impression qui leur collait à la peau qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire, pieds et poings liés à regarder un affrontement sans pouvoir y interférer.

La Salle va-et-vient leur avait comme toujours offert exactement ce dont ils avaient besoin. Une vaste et lumineuse salle de cours, dont un des murs était recouvert de miroirs, tandis qu'à l'opposé, de hautes étagères leur offrait plus de manuels qu'ils n'auraient pu en rêver. Peter apprit à ses dépends que dans une armoire se terrait un épouvantard, et lorsque James se plaignit qu'il n'avait nulle cible sur laquelle s'exercer, un mannequin fit son apparition au centre de la pièce. Alors ils brandirent leurs baguettes, et commencèrent. Chacun à tour de rôle proposait un sort utile à travailler. James leur apprit à parfaire leur Patronus corporels – et un grand cerf argenté vint gambader auprès d'une jolie biche, tandis que le loup vaporeux de Lupin poursuivait le féroce tigre d'une Alice enchantée. Heather et Lily s'attelèrent alors à leur apprendre les plus utiles des sortilèges tirés du Manuel que la nouvelle recrue de l'Ordre connaissait désormais par cœur. S'occuper de la sorte les aidait à ne pas penser à tout ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur, et les éclats de rire résonnaient sous les hauts plafonds. Remus proposa alors de finir par quelques duels, pour se défouler un peu.

Jusque là, tout s'était bien passé. Depuis quelques semaines déjà, ils avaient tous appris à gérer l'animosité palpable entre Heather et Sirius. On tâchait de ne jamais les mettre face à face, ils ne se parlaient jamais directement, Lily tempérait toujours la discussion de ses regards courroucés. Mais quelque chose dérapa. Comment, aucun d'entre eux ne put le dire précisément.

Mais arriva un moment où Sirius et Heather se faisaient face, tremblant tellement de rage que même Lily et Remus – pourtant médiateurs de talent –, n'osèrent intervenir. James jugea même prudent de créer autour d'eux un solide bouclier, tant la puissance magique des deux adversaires semblait hors de contrôle. Un premier sort fusa pour aller s'écraser dans une explosion mauve sur un bouclier invoqué _in_ _extremis_. Les maléfices s'enchaînèrent alors, furieux, dangereux, évités ou déviés, explosant un miroir, enflammant des grimoires. Le duel se faisait danse mortelle, et les deux adversaires ne semblaient pouvoir faire taire leur rancœur. Ils ne s'atteignaient jamais, trop doués à la défense, ou trop aveuglés par leur folle colère, et lorsque le sortilège écarlate de la jeune fille fit enfin reculer son adversaire, elle ne mâcha pas ses mots.

- Même pas capable d'invoquer un bouclier digne de ce nom, Black, cracha Heather. Je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu devenir le chouchou de ces dames, ton frère est mille fois plus doué que toi !  
- Comment oses-tu parler de lui ? vociféra Sirius, alors que son maléfice passait à quelques centimètres du visage de la jeune sorcière. Comment oses-tu te mêler de cette histoire ?!  
- Mais parce que Regulus est d'une compagnie mille fois plus agréable que la tienne, crétin ! J'en sais plus que toi sur ton propre frère, je ne sais même pas comment tu peux te regarder dans une glace après ce que tu lui as fait !

Les mots d'Heather étaient poison. James ferma les yeux, il savait à quel point le nom de Regulus pouvait faire perdre tout contrôle à son meilleur ami. Sirius ne s'en était jamais vraiment remis, et Heather avait le don de mettre les pieds dans le plat de son ton narquois. Les jointures de Sirius blanchirent un peu plus fort sur sa baguette de chêne, et tous craignirent un instant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable. Le fier et moqueur Maraudeur redevenait ce qu'il avait toujours été ; l'héritier des Black, dans toute sa morgue furieuse, dans toute sa haine génétiquement programmée depuis des générations. Il s'était plu à dire qu'il n'était pas comme eux, et pourtant, à cet instant il n'était rien d'autre que le fils d'Orion et Walburga Black, prêt à laver l'affront qui lui était fait. Remus brandit sa baguette anxieusement, prêt à intervenir s'il le fallait.

- Comment oses-tu ? Comment oses-tu me juger ? L'héritière Proskoff n'est pourtant qu'une traînée, une menteuse, une vipère sous son masque de courage et de bon droit. Crois-tu que je sois aveugle à ce que tu es ? Tu nous mens, Proskoff, à nous, à Selwin, à l'Ordre. Comment ont-ils pu t'accorder une telle confiance, comment ?!

Heather blêmit, et fit un pas en arrière, déviant avec peine le Maléfice cuisant que lui avait jeté son adversaire. Elle abaissa imperceptiblement sa baguette, ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Dans ses prunelles mordorées brillait une lueur de déception, un chagrin rageur, une haine peinée. Les deux adversaires se fixèrent un instant. Sa voix se fit soudain plus lente et plus douce, rien qu'un souffle brisé sur ses lèvres qu'elle s'était mordues jusqu'au sang.

- Alors il est là, le cœur du problème, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne me crois pas. Tu ne me fais pas confiance. Ça a toujours été ça. Dès le début. Il t'a semblé inconcevable que je puisse côtoyer des Serpentards sans chercher à nuire à ma propre maison. À mes propres amis. Je te pensais plus intelligent que ça, Black. Je pensais que tu pouvais comprendre, toi mieux que quiconque. Je croyais que tu savais, que tout n'es jamais blanc ou noir. Tu as prouvé qu'un nom n'est pas un destin, je pensais que...

Sa voix se brisa. Tous se se taisaient, et Black lui-même ne savait que répondre. Heather avait laissé se briser son masque, comme on laisse s'éclater au sol une coupe de cristal. À ses pieds, les débris de verres reflétaient la triste lueur des manuels incendiés. Elle rengaina sa baguette doucement, tourna les talons. Pour la première fois, elle renonçait à lutter. Fatiguée de se défendre, de se justifier, de se battre. Sa main se posa fébrilement sur la poignée de la porte. Ses cheveux bruns semblaient avoir essuyé une tempête, ses vêtements et son visage portaient les stigmates de la violence de l'affrontement. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'elle sembla changer d'avis. Elle se retourna vers Black, toujours stupide et immobile au centre de la pièce dévastée par leur colère.

- Tu sais, Regulus n'est pas encore perdu. Tu peux encore le sauver de tout ça. Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire, tu es le seul à en être réellement capable. Et puis..., elle hésitait, se mordait les lèvres, cherchant ses mots. Je ne fais pas tout ça par plaisir. Trahir celui que j'aime pour en épouser un autre. Risquer ma vie à chaque rencontre, à chaque question que je pose, à chaque document que je lis, à chaque mensonge que je prononce. Prendre le thé avec des futurs Mangemorts, les écouter étaler leurs sinistres ambitions... Je n'ai pas fait le Serment inviolable de servir l'Ordre par plaisir. Je ne peux pas te forcer à m'apprécier, ni même à me respecter, Black. J'aimerais juste que tu me laisses risquer ma vie en paix, sans mettre constamment en doute le jugement de sorciers bien plus expérimentés que toi. Bonne soirée.

La porte se referma doucement, et le silence retomba sur eux comme une chape de plomb. Remus agita doucement sa baguette, l'air morose, Peter le secourut pour l'aider à remettre en état la salle. Lily s'approcha alors de Sirius, qui ne pouvait prononcer un mot. Elle ne paraissait même pas en colère, et rien n'était plus effrayant que sa manière de faire des reproches de son ton si calme, presque triste.

- Black, tu as beaucoup de qualités. Mais tu peux être le pire des crétins parfois. Pour une fois, Heather a fait preuve de beaucoup plus de sagesse que toi. Grandis, Sirius, et grandis vite.

Les yeux verts le foudroyaient du regard, et derrière elle, Alice hochait la tête, beaucoup plus en colère que son amie.

- Elle a mis sa vie en danger par devoir, par nécessité, par obligation morale. Et toi tu lui en veux d'être tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un que tu n'aimes pas ? Tu es pathétique, Sirius Black. Réellement.

Bien évidemment les sentiments qui rongeaient le cœur de l'héritier de la Noble Famille Black étaient bien plus complexes que la simplification que venait d'en donner Alice. Il voulut se tourner vers ses amis, chercher leur soutien, leur expliquer. Mais tous détournèrent la tête. Ils n'avaient pas promis d'adorer Heather, de lui passer tous ses caprices, ni même ses constantes sautes d'humeur. Ils savaient tous qu'elle avait souvent besoin qu'on la remette à sa place. Mais ils n'ignoraient pas qu'elle avait pris part à un dangereux combat, et qu'ils n'avaient aucun droit de remettre en question son engagement. Le retour à la Salle commune fut silencieux, et le lit d'Heather était vide. Au moins, Owein saurait la calmer, songea Lily alors que les rideaux du lit de James se refermaient sur eux.

* * *

_**vendredi 17 avril 1978, parc de Poudlard**_.

L'aube se levait comme une artiste, une palette pastelle à la main. Les roses et les oranges explosaient de façon féerique, baignant le château endormi d'une sereine lueur de printemps. Il faisait encore froid, sur l'herbe verte baignée de rosée, et les quatre amis traversaient le parc sagement enveloppés dans leurs capes aux couleurs de la maison. La lune, cruellement ronde, achevait de disparaître dans les premiers lueurs de l'aurore. Ils avaient une promesse à honorer.

Lily allait en tête, seule présentable du petit groupe, ses cheveux sagement attachés, son uniforme parfaitement ajusté. Alice la suivait d'un pas lourd, les yeux gonflés de sommeil, encore en pyjama à nounours sous sa lourde cape et son grosse écharpe de laine. Ses cheveux paraissaient plus en désordre que jamais, et même Frank avait levé les yeux au ciel en la voyant descendre dans cette tenue. Lui avait l'air un peu crispé, mais avançait avec courage, sa loyauté dépassant sa répulsion craintive. Quant à Heather, elle grelottait dans son jean et son sweat aux couleurs de Serpentard, les yeux cernés mais lumineux, les bras chargés de petits paquets. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le terrifiant saule cogneur, et Heather eut un moment de peur en voyant se balancer les lourdes branches de façon menaçantes. Mais Lily n'avait rien oublié des explications détaillées de James et Sirius la veille au soir. D'un mouvement fluide de la baguette, elle envoya un lourd bâton frapper un nœud à la base du tronc, et brusquement, l'immense arbre se figea, plus immobile qu'une statue. Les quatre amis se regardèrent un instant, soudainement hésitants. Ils savaient que sous l'arbre se trouvait un passage secret, et qu'au bout de ce passage se trouvait la Cabane hurlante. Mais, aux pieds du mur, ils avaient peur soudain. Entendre de la bouche d'un ami qu'il est un loup garou est une chose, se jeter tête baissée dans un passage secret pour le voir à l'issue de sa transformation en est une autre. Il est si facile d'occulter une telle information, d'en refuser la réalité concrète et terrible, de refuser de creuser davantage pour rester à la surface des choses. Ils ne pouvaient plus se voiler la face désormais. Aucun d'entre eux n'en avait plus jamais parlé avec Remus. Lui-même s'y était souvent refusé, comme on esquive un sujet resté tabou trop longtemps. Mais ce matin là, ils prenaient enfin pleine conscience des choses. Et si, au bout du tunnel, le loup garou n'avait pas achevé sa transformation ? Cette question résonnait cruellement dans le silence de l'aube, et Alice fut la première à se tirer de sa torpeur angoissée.

- On est des Gryffondors ou pas ? grogna-t-elle en tâchant de masquer les battements affolés de son cœur sous un masque grincheux et détaché.  
- Là j'ai comme un doute, souffla Lily.  
- Et moi j'ai froid, persifla Heather. Ne me dites pas que vous m'avez tirée du lit pour faire demi-tour ici !

Tous firent non de la tête, et un mince sourire étira le visage constellé de tâches de rousseur de la jeune russe. Elle tendit sa main à Lily, voilant sa peur hurlante derrière ce masque d'impassibilité qui lui était devenu si naturel. Tous tremblaient de peur, tous avaient terriblement envie de tourner les talons et de regagner la chaleur douillette de leur dortoir. Mais ils étaient là pour un ami. Et le courage des Gryffondors touche souvent à la témérité.

- Ensemble ?  
- Ensemble.

Main dans la main, suivies de près par Alice et Frank, elles pénétrèrent dans l'étroit et sombre passage. Lily retint son souffle craintivement, Heather resserra ses doigts sur les siens à lui en faire mal. Ils ne surent dire si la traversée avait duré une poignée de secondes ou quelques heures. Ils débouchèrent enfin dans une pièce sombre, à l'odeur bestiale de renfermé. Heather plissa le nez, indisposée par cette atmosphère poussiéreuse et particulièrement glauque. Mais la main de Lily se serra autour de la sienne, et elle lutta un instant pour conserver son calme - ce n'était guère le moment de paniquer. A petits pas, ils traversèrent la construction branlante dont on ne savait pas trop comment elle pouvait encore tenir debout, et débouchèrent enfin sur une vaste pièce aux allures de salon démodé. Il faisait sombre, malgré l'aube naissante. De lourds rideaux ternis, grisés par les ans, gardait la pièce dans une sinistre obscurité. Au centre, sur un matelas déchiqueté, se trouvait un Remus Lupin livide. Endormi en position fœtale, de larges balafres déchirant sa peau pâle, il paraissait plus vulnérable que jamais. Heather sentit son cœur se tordre un instant, déchirée entre répulsion et pitié, compassion et crainte. Quoique sous forme humaine et endormi, Remus dégageait une aura animale, ses muscles crispés trahissaient la violence de la nuit. Sur le matelas coulaient quelques gouttes de sang dont l'écœurante odeur emplissait la pièce. Comme Lily qui réprimait un haut le cœur, Heather se força à prendre sur elle, à inspirer à fond. Alice s'était blottie contre Frank, qui semblait appréhender la situation bien mieux qu'elles trois réunies. Peut-être parce que dès le début, il avait pleinement pris conscience de tout ce que la révélation bâclée de Lupin impliquait. Cela avait pris du temps, mais il avait pu finalement accepter, et dès lors pleinement passer outre tous les aspects sordides de la lycanthropie de leur ami, et se préparer d'autant mieux à affronter telle situation, là où les filles étaient restées naïves, inconscientes même.

Trois regards stupéfaits s'étaient posés sur eux dès leur entrée, mais aucun n'avait prononcé un seul mot, comme si briser le silence allait immanquablement briser l'illusion d'optique qu'ils semblaient vivre. Se tordant les mains, Lily devança nerveusement les questions qu'elle lisait dans les regards fatigués des Maraudeurs.

- Vous nous aviez expliqué comment venir ici...  
- Et on s'est dit qu'une sortie matinale ne nous ferait pas de mal, ajouta Alice avec un air espiègle un peu forcé.  
- Sans compter que Remus serait heureux de nous voir, compléta Frank avec son timide sourire.  
- Et que vous auriez peut-être faim, conclut Heather en déposant au sol ses paquets, qui reprirent instantanément leur taille originelle.

Thermos de thé, chocolat chaud, cookies, Chocogrenouilles, viennoiseries encore tièdes, les elfes de maison les avaient gâtés. Alice profita de la stupéfaction générale pour ouvrir les rideaux, et les lumières de l'aube éclairèrent doucement l'étrange scène. Au centre de la pièce, Remus dormait toujours. Les Maraudeurs mirent un temps à comprendre le geste immense que venait de faire leurs camarades envers eux, alors que tous se laissaient tomber sur le sol. L'atmosphère s'apaisa alors que le soleil perçait l'obscurité de la pièce. Alice inspira à fond, et le regard souriant qu'elle posa sur Remus n'avait plus rien de forcé. Sirius lui sourit en retour, comme si aucun mot ne pouvait suffire à la remercier pour cette bienveillance qu'elle dégageait avant tant de force. James fixa longuement Lily, qui eut un sourire un peu embarrassé.

- Merci, lui murmura-t-il simplement à l'oreille alors qu'il enfouissait sa tête au creux de son cou.

Peter et Frank se firent un devoir de distribuer à chacun un solide petit déjeuner, tandis qu'Heather s'asseyait doucement, hésitante, au côté de Remus, si pâle qu'il paraissait presque mort. Elle frissonna à cette idée, et s'empara d'une vieille couverture pour mieux le recouvrir. Se faisant, elle ne put réprimer une grimace devant les cicatrices qui marbraient la peau du Gryffondor. Le voir ainsi, plus vulnérable qu'un enfant, lui ôta ses dernières peurs. Remus Lupin n'avait rien d'un monstre, alors que sa respiration à peine perceptible faisait des nuages de vapeur devant ses lèvres gercées.

À l'autre bout de la pièce, se brûlant la langue sur son thé trop chaud, Sirius grimaça. Ses amis lui avaient bien trop fait la leçon pour qu'il se risque à faire la moindre remarque, mais voir la russe veiller sur le sommeil de Remus comme elle aurait veillé sur un frère lui donnait envie de frapper dans un mur. Ce sentiment n'avait rien de rationnel, mais cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait cessé de chercher à comprendre les raisons de cette fureur contre sa camarade de classe.

Lorsque le lycanthrope ouvrit enfin les yeux, il crut rêver encore. La pièce sentait le chocolat et les croissants chauds, et les rires résonnaient doucement autour de lui. Le sourire de Frank fut le premier à paraître devant lui. Remus se figea, stupéfait, honteux presque. Il sentait les regards pourtant bienveillants de ses camarades lui brûler la peau, et ses joues s'empourprèrent. Il n'avait pas voulu qu'on le voit dans cet état. La présence de ses amis ici, à l'aube, rendait leur connaissance de sa situation plus réelle que jamais. En leur annonçant de façon si impulsive ce qu'il était, pendant les vacances, il avait secrètement espéré enterrer le sujet. Faire taire toutes les questions. Rester à la surface des choses, tout en ayant la bonne conscience d'avoir enfin dit la vérité. Mais leur présence à son réveil allait plus loin. Par leur présence ils reconnaissaient le monstre qu'il pouvait être. Ils se montraient prêts à tout entendre, à tout voir, tout dire. Les questions viendraient, il le savait. Mais il ne se sentait ni prêt à y répondre, ni désireux de le faire. Prêt à s'enfermer dans un mutisme honteux, presque boudeur, Remus ne daigna pas leur rendre le moindre sourire. Il était en colère contre James, qui avait sans doute vendu la mèche à Lily. En colère contre eux, de l'humilier en le voyant dans cet état. Mais une voix s'éleva, une voix très douce, très chaude. Comme une caresse un peu sucrée, qui laisse flotter sur le cœur un souvenir de douce euphorie. Il ne sut à qui elle appartenait, mais elle perça sa sombre bulle de malheur, de colère comme on panse délicatement une plaie mal refermée.

- Bienvenue parmi nous, Remus.

Il ferma les yeux. Pourquoi être en colère, alors qu'il était entouré de si belles personnes ? Ils étaient là pour lui, sans jugement, simplement par amitié. Sa vision était un peu floue, il ne distinguait guère les visages qui l'entouraient. Peu lui importait, ses sens de fauve lui faisaient ressentir d'autant plus fort la magnifique énergie que tous ces êtres dégageaient autour de lui. Il était encore tôt, l'infirmière ne viendrait pas le rejoindre avant une paire d'heures. Une jolie main lui tendit un carré de chocolat qu'il croqua avec plaisir. Plusieurs bagues d'argent brillaient dans la lumière du matin, dont une immense saphir qu'il ne put quitter des yeux pendant un instant. La main passa alors sur sa joue, il ferma les yeux. Cela ne pouvait être que Morphée, pour l'accueillir si tendrement dans les profondeurs du sommeil. Tous se turent, et les regards se posèrent sur le loup-garou endormi, la tête posée sur les genoux d'une Heather douce comme on ne l'avait jamais vue. Elle était belle, avec ses yeux cernés qui se posaient sur Remus avec tout l'amour qu'on a pour un frère. Heather n'aurait plus jamais peur de rien, maintenant qu'elle avait vaincu sa plus grande crainte, et elle paraissait grande, solide dans l'aurore qui les entourait de sa froide beauté.

* * *

_« _

_jeudi 23 avril 1978,  
Institut Durmstrang, _

_ Heather, _

_ Les hiboux sont un peu longs à arriver jusqu'ici, mais j'ai reçu hier le faire part de tes fiançailles. Tu me l'avais déjà annoncé de vive voix, mais bon, suivons le protocole comme il convient. Mes félicitations, ma chère sœur. Je suis ravi que tu ais suivi les conseils maternels, Mère n'a pas son pareil pour prédire les unions durables. Je suis certain que tu seras très heureuse avec Lucius Malfoy son nom a l'air de parler à Karkaroff, qui a eu un sourire plutôt éloquent en lisant le parchemin par dessus son épaule. Tout cela est de bon augure. _

_ J'ai hâte d'avoir un petit neveu, j'espère que vous ne tarderez pas. Pas de nièce je t'en prie, je n'ai pas envie de devoir acheter des ensembles roses pastels à une hystérique. _

_ Mes camarades ont été très impressionnés lorsque je leur ai parlé de la famille Malfoy. Je ne réalisai pas que ton Lucius avait des origines aussi illustres. Bien joué ma chère. _

_ Sinon à l'Institut la vie suit son cours. J'ai eu la confirmation aujourd'hui de mon passage direct en troisième année en septembre. J'ai pris pour cela quelques cours particuliers auprès de mes différents professeurs, pour combler mes possibles lacunes, mais je ne me fais pas trop de souci. Tu pourras toi-même me donner quelques leçons d'approfondissement durant l'été. En vérité, j'ai hâte d'achever ma scolarité. Une fois diplômé, je pourrai être enfin utile à notre cause. _

_ J'espère que tu révises studieusement tes examens de fin d'année, bien que je ne me fasse aucun souci pour toi. Tu es plus brillante n'importe qui. Et tu es une Proskoff, tu ne connais pas l'échec. _

_ J'ai grand hâte de te revoir, je suppose que nous nous retrouverons à Londres à la fin du mois de juin. _

_ Très affectueusement, _

_ Ton frère, Alexander Proskoff. _

_»_

* * *

_ **samedi 25 avril 1978, Poudlard**_.

Le printemps était là, rieur et tiède sur leur visage ravis. Les élèves avaient envahi le parc ensoleillé, déserté bibliothèques et salles d'études malgré les examens approchant dangereusement. Poudlard avait des accents de fêtes, d'enfance et de bonheur qui touchaient tout le monde, y compris les plus hautains Serpentards. Allongés dans l'herbe, Rosier et Rogue ricanaient joyeusement, profitant du soleil. À quelques pas, Phoebe Malfoy pouffait avec ses camarades, et Owein contemplait sa petite cour avec une évidente satisfaction. Heather sourit, assise sur un banc de pierre, un livre ouvert sur les genoux. Regulus croisa alors son regard. Le même regard que son frère aîné. La même fierté, la même intelligence suffisante et désinvolte. La même supériorité moqueuse. Regulus Black lui sourit, et elle le trouva beau. La jeune fille ne sut expliquer l'étrange sentiment qui éclot alors dans sa poitrine. Un mélange de respect, de colère, de tristesse. Face au sixième année, elle ne pouvait imaginer qu'à grand peine les terribles émotions qui devaient agiter Sirius Black. Abandonne-t-on si facilement un petit frère ? Elle aurait voulu crier, prendre Regulus par le bras, le sortir du piège immense qui se tendait devant lui. L'héritier des Black courait droit dans le mur, et si certains Serpentards lui semblaient déjà bien trop avancés sur cette voie, lui méritait encore de refuser. De ne pas se perdre. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Impuissante dans son terrible jeu de rôle, elle ne pouvait que contempler la descente aux enfers de personnes qu'elle estimait réellement. Rogue et Black auraient mérité bien mieux que la vie de ténèbres à laquelle ils se vouaient le sourire aux lèvres. Elle soupira. Des pas rapides la tirèrent de ses sombres réflexions. Lily et Remus arrivaient vers elle, les yeux pétillants de joie. Heather haussa un sourcil tendrement moqueur et plongea son regard dans l'abîme émeraude de sa meilleure amie.

- Ne me dis rien, sourit-elle. Tu as obtenu ton permis de transplanage ?

L'éclat de rire très enfantin qui agita la Préfète-en-chef valait toutes les réponses positives du monde. Derrière elle, Remus Lupin paraissait très fier, et pourtant terriblement modeste. Un monstre de contradiction, songea sa camarade.

- Bravo à vous deux, c'est super! reprit la russe en refermant son manuel. Il va falloir que je me bouge pour obtenir le mien dans quelques semaines, ajouta-t-elle avec un rictus éloquent.

Lily secoua la tête faussement agacée, et une expression amusée se peignit sur le visage du lycanthrope. Aucun d'eux ne doutait des capacités d'Heather à passer brillamment son permis de transplanage lors de la dernière session d'examen, qui aurait lieu au mois de mai. Leurs amis parurent alors, et félicitèrent chaleureusement les nouveaux diplômés. Alice trépignait d'impatience sur le seuil, comme une enfant capricieuse, faisant se lever les yeux au ciel de Frank.

- Mais j'ai faim, gémit la brunette en grimaçant. Et puis deux permis de transplanage, ça se fête ! Allez, à table tout le monde.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et la suivirent de bon cœur jusqu'à la Grande Salle où le déjeuner venait à peine d'être servi. Lily s'assit aux côtés de ses deux amies, et se figea soudainement. Violemment, elle se retourna vers la sorcière russe qui en renversa son verre de jus de citrouille avec un cri de surprise.

- Evans, ça ne va pas la tête ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Les yeux de Lily avaient une étrange teinte, de celle qui faisait souvent trembler les premières années dans leur salle commune.

- Proskoff, je ne t'ai _jamais_ dit que je passais mon permis aujourd'hui. Il était prévu pour le week-end prochain. Comment as-tu su ?

Heather eut un sourire en coin. Et Lily ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits.

- J'ai commencé la légilimencie ce matin avec Selwin. Tu es un livre ouvert ma Lily, répondit la russe en lui tirant la langue.

- HEATHER PROSKOFF, JE T'INTERDIS DE T'IMMISCER DANS MA TÊTE ! fulmina la Préfète-en-chef, furieuse, faisant se retourner toute la tablée.

Mais déjà Heather se levait un grand sourire aux lèvres, alors que Shelly Turner la saisissait par le bras. « Tous à l'entraînement ! » avait rugi Potter son balai dans un main, une part de tarte dans l'autre. Quelques gloussements se firent entendre en réponse à la déclaration du capitaine et Lily se retourna pour fusiller les impertinentes du regard.

« LA PROCHAINE QUI OSE LEVER LES YEUX SUR JAMES, JE LA CRUCIFIE, EST-CE BIEN CLAIR ? »

Sirius, Remus et Peter éclatèrent de rire, et seule Alice tâcha tant bien que mal de garder un silence sérieux durant le reste du repas, alors que Lily s'acharnait sur ses petits pois, qui n'en avaient pas tant demandé. Frank secoua la tête, mi exaspéré par la fureur de la Préfète-en-chef, mi amusée par sa jalousie enfantine. Le regard émeraude de Lily croisa alors le regard moqueur d'Alice, et toutes deux partirent un immense éclat de rire. Poudlard leur manquerait, cruellement.

* * *

_Et voilà ! J'ai déjà hâte d'écrire la suite alors que je pars demain pour deux mois. Dommage! _  
_Bref, j'espère que ce (long) chapitre vous a plu. J'ai bien aimé parler un peu plus de Lily au début du chapitre, essayer de la comprendre davantage. J'espère que le tableau que j'en ai peint était juste. La lettre de Lucius met vraiment le feu au poudre, ils sentent qu'ils doivent agir, faire n'importe quoi pour être prêts, une fois qu'ils seront dehors. Pour Sirius, chassez le naturel, il revient au galop ! J'espère que ce petit affrontement vous a plu. Pour une fois, Heather comprend que se taper dessus ne mènera à rien, et qu'il leur faut grandir un peu. Est-ce que Sirius va être capable de se remettre en question réellement ? On verra ça par la suite. Et pour finir, Remus accepte enfin qu'on puisse l'aimer pleinement pour ce qu'il est, tout ce qu'il est. Heather a vaincu ses phobies d'enfance, en devenant une vraie maman poule pour le loup garou. Et en plus elle commence à devenir une super trop forte légilimens - y a encore du travail, hein - et ça met Lily hors d'elle de savoir que sa meilleure amie peut fouiller dans sa tête. _

_J'aimerais pouvoir vous promettre de vous écrire rapidement la suite à mon retour, malheureusement je ne garantis rien ; le temps de réadaptation va sans doute être très long. Heureusement, les grandes lignes des chapitres jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire sont déjà plus ou moins tracées, c'est déjà ça. Je compte sur vos nombreuses reviews pour me motiver quand je rentre ! _

_Très affectueusement, _

_Hélène. _


	35. II - Chapter 15

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Vous ne rêvez pas, je suis bien de retour. Après bien quatre mois d'absence, je ré-apprivoise ce site et l'écriture, je dois avouer que ça fait du bien. Merci aux nouveaux ajouts en favoris, aux nouveaux followers. Merci particulièrement à Ginny Lily, Mimi70 et HayaDesdemona You're the best.  
Ce chapitre a été long à écrire. Ce ne sera certainement pas le plus réussi, je m'en excuse par avance, mais c'est une remise en selle comme une autre. La fin de l'année approche pour nos héros, et moi-même j'ai du mal à l'écrire. Le prochain chapitre marquera la fin de la deuxième partie._

* * *

_**Chapitre 15. « Je t'aurais épousée, si tu me l'avais demandé. »**_

_jeudi 7 mai, bibliothèque de Poudlard. _

Silence religieux. Rien ne bougeait dans l'obscure bibliothèque, c'était à peine si la quiétude des lieux était troublée par le bruissement des livres studieusement feuilletés. Chacun s'était plongé avec ferveur dans les antiques parchemins - leurs examens commenceraient moins d'une dizaine de jours plus tard. La tension était encore montée d'un cran avec l'arrivée du mois de mai. Les potions anti-stress circulaient avec fébrilité, et des petits malins promettaient des miracles à grand coups de philtres de concentration distribués sous la cape à chaque coin de couloir. Les visages étaient pâles, les traits tirés. Les Serdaigles semblaient faire un concours aux yeux les plus cernés, et même les Maraudeurs avaient fini par se traîner jusqu'à la vénérable bibliothèque sous l'impulsion d'une préfète-en-chef de plus en plus autoritaire. Brutalement, la fin de l'année s'amenait dans les conversations. Les pelouses bruissaient des projets estivaux, on parlait voyage, découverte, farniente et vie post-Poudlard. Mais pour l'instant, ils avaient leurs ASPICS à passer - et réussir.

Heather ferma douloureusement les yeux sur son parchemin dont les mots finement calligraphiés commençaient à se faire flous. Rien n'était plus difficile à réviser que les guerres des gobelins. En face d'elle, Owein grommelait entre ses dents qu'il n'avait rien à faire des propriétés de la giroflée exposée à la lumière d'une lune décroissante. Quant à Rogue, il dodelinait de la tête au dessus d'un auguste grimoire de métamorphose. Il était grand temps que cette période de révision cesse, songea la jeune fille en laissant échapper un fort peu discret soupir, qui lui attira les regards courroucés d'une tablée voisine. Au diable les Serdaigles et leur amour immodéré des études, elle avait envie d'action ! Mais pour une fois, même Owein ne semblait pas prêt à abandonner ses ouvrages pour une virée nocturne. D'une écriture élégamment négligée, il prenait en note les informations nécessaires à la bonne réussite de la théorie des potions, qui serait leur première épreuve. L'orgueilleux Préfet-en-chef avait assuré qu'il triompherait des ASPICS, et s'en donnait les moyens. Se balançant sur sa chaise, Heather songea qu'il était tard, et que les filles avaient déjà dû regagner leur dortoir. Lily leur avait mis en place un programme de révision très strict, qui leur laissait le loisir de faire des vraies nuits – histoire de ne pas rivaliser de cernes avec les Serdaigles, qui portaient sous leurs yeux la couleur de leur studieuse Maison.

Résignée, elle referma son ouvrage et laissa ses pensées vagabonder, les yeux dans le vague. Quiconque l'aurait vue alors n'aurait aperçu qu'une élève lambda hautement préoccupée par les examens à venir. Pourtant les sujets qui obsédaient la Gryffondor étaient bien plus sombres. Le temps passait beaucoup trop vite. Plus Selwin la complimentait sur ses progrès étonnants, plus elle se sentait emprisonnée dans un rôle des plus troubles. Elle n'avait pas imaginé que sa tâche d'agent double la ferait vaciller à ce point. Elle mentait tellement qu'il lui était difficile, certains matins, de savoir qui elle était réellement. Prises dans leurs révisions, Alice et Lily ne se rendaient pas compte du combat permanent que menait leur amie, et contre toute attente, c'est en Remus qu'elle avait pu trouver une oreille attentive. Mieux que quiconque, le lycanthrope comprenait ce que signifiait cette impression constante de devoir faire cohabiter deux personnalités antagoniste au sein d'un même corps, et la jeune fille lui en était infiniment reconnaissante. Distraitement, les yeux mordorés de la russe se posèrent sur Regulus, qui par soutien, passait autant de temps à la bibliothèque que ses aînés. Les sourcils froncés, une main sur le front, il paraissait plus sérieux que jamais. La ressemblance avec Sirius était frappante, et Heather ne put retenir une grimace. La réaction outrancière du Gryffondor, quelques semaines plus tôt, la hantait toujours. Bien naïvement, elle avait cru qu'en devenant agent de l'Ordre du Phénix, ses relations avec le Maraudeur s'apaiseraient. Cette confrontation avait pourtant prouvé l'inverse, et la méfiance instinctive, la haine viscérale que lui vouait l'aîné des Black la blessaient beaucoup plus qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre. Elle se souvenait, des mises en garde de sa professeure. « _Lorsque votre trahison éclatera au grand jour, beaucoup n'y croiront pas, vous serez honnie. » _Elle le savait pourtant, elle s'y était préparée. Mais soudainement, l'idée d'être à jamais enfermée dans ce rôle un peu trouble, de vivre en permanence sur la frontière ténue entre le bien et le mal, cette idée l'effrayait. Le comportement de Sirius était l'exemple même de ce qu'elle aurait à subir toute sa vie. Méfiance, crainte, rancune, colère. Aucune gratitude, alors que c'est sa vie qu'elle mettait en jeu sur le grand échiquier de cette guerre à peine déclarée. Un frisson la parcourut brutalement, et même Owein releva la tête pour lui lancer un regard interrogateur où perçait une pointe d'inquiétude. Mais déjà son trouble disparaissait, et son habituel masque d'ironie éclatante d'orgueil reprenait le dessus. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent, et les lèvres de la Gryffondor murmurèrent une proposition qui fit lever les yeux au ciel de Rogue et frissonner de plaisir le Préfet-en-chef. Au diable les révisions !

* * *

_vendredi 8 mai 1978, bureau du directeur._

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, et Morphée s'était faite reine des dortoirs. Partout, la noirceur du sommeil était tombée sur les yeux fatigués des élèves. Plus un bruit ne troublait les solennels murs de pierres sombres. Poudlard s'était endormi paisiblement. Pourtant, l'obscure torpeur s'était arrêtée à la porte de Dumbledore - le directeur n'avait pas coutume de passer des soirées inactives. Assis derrière son élégant bureau, il observait avec bienveillance les deux femmes qui lui faisaient face. Erynia Selwin avait son air sévère qu'il lui connaissait depuis toujours, dureté que trahissait pourtant un pétillement presque enfantin dans ses yeux d'un bleu perçant. Mordillant avec distraction une bouchée de pâte d'amande, la redoutée professeure de Défense contre les forces du mal retrouvait une certaine humanité. Albus Dumbledore avait toujours admiré la vaillance d'Erynia, et ce depuis qu'elle avait franchi les portes du château, une quinzaine d'années auparavant. Le directeur n'avait jamais oublié. L'air farouche de cette gamine perdue et maigre, livide et maladive, son regard acéré. La petite Erynia n'avait pas eu une enfance facile, et de cette enfance volée elle avait tirée une force remarquable, ainsi qu'une carapace difficile à percer. Meilleure élève de sa promotion, elle n'attirait pourtant guère la sympathie de ses professeurs, tant elle était froide et calculatrice. Major à l'examen des Aurors, plus jeune Langue-de-plomb de l'histoire, spécialisée dans l'art difficile des manipulations de mémoire, Erynia Selwin excellait partout. Le directeur se servit un verre de brandy et sourit, en pensant que la jeune femme incarnait sans doute à elle toute seule l'entièreté des qualités recherchées par chacune des Maisons du château. Une bien belle Poufsouffle, sans aucune doute ! En face de la jeune professeure, Augusta Londubat était plongée dans un compte rendu finement calligraphié. Des portraits souriant se mouvaient sur chaque page.

- C'est du beau travail, Erynia.

Les épreuves avaient fait de la mère de Frank une femme sèche, raide, en vigilance constante. Son visage prématurément ridé gardait les stigmates des batailles qu'elle avait eues à mener, et il semblait qu'elle n'avait jamais plus été capable de parler gentiment depuis son entrée au Bureau des Aurors. Habillée entièrement de noir, ses cheveux de jais retenus en une stricte tresse dans son dos, elle était une femme sans beauté, mais au charisme effrayant. On la disait sans pitié envers ceux qu'elle traquaient, et sans indulgence envers elle-même. A son métier, elle avait sacrifié sa vie de famille et de femme, et Merlin sait pourtant qu'elle était une personne extraordinaire.

Erynia Selwin eut un hochement de tête et reprit la pile de dossiers qu'avait fini de feuilleter sa collègue. Elle venait de leur présenter ses conclusions concernant ses élèves «_ officieux _». Pour la plupart, ils formeraient à la fois la relève des Aurors et de l'Ordre du Phénix. Le directeur se leva, et jeta un regard par la fenêtre. Dehors, le parc s'était paisiblement endormi. Une nuit de printemps somme toute très ordinaire. Sa voix était pourtant grave, presque soucieuse, lorsqu'il se retourna vers les deux femmes.

- Quand pensez-vous pouvoir intégrer vos élèves à l'Ordre ? Je crains que le temps nous soit compté.  
La professeure de défense sentit les regards de ses aînés se faire très lourds, mais prit la parole avec son assurance habituelle.  
- Les Gryffondors sont prêts. Hormis Pettigrow, ils sont tous aptes à être initiés. Sans compter qu'ils postulent pour la plupart tous à l'examen d'Auror, ils seront des combattants efficaces, et des informateurs précieux. Concernant Sally-Anne, l'initiation se fera en même temps. Sa rupture avec sa famille est presque consommée du fait de sa relation avec un non Sang-Pur. Pour sa propre sécurité, je crois important qu'elle rejoigne rapidement les rangs de l'Ordre. Je prévois la cérémonie dès la fin du mois de juin.  
- Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas de Pettigrow au sein de l'Ordre ? demanda Dumbledore en fixant la professeure avec insistance. Peter m'a toujours semblé être un bien brave garçon.  
- Ce gosse est trop perdu pour être capable de réellement choisir un camp. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, il ne serait au courant de rien ! Mais ses amis ne peuvent rien lui cacher, et cela ne me plaît pas. Sans être doué de mauvaises intentions, je le pense trop vulnérable pour s'engager de la sorte dans cette lutte. Il nous mettrait tous en danger.

Augusta Londubat acquiesça en silence. Elle avait bien connu les Pettigrow, fut un temps. Un temps de cris, de larmes, de bouteilles brisées et d'insomnies pour le petit Peter. Mais l'Auror n'était pas du genre à verser dans le sentimentalisme. Ce dont ils avaient besoin, c'était de soldats. D'hommes et de femmes, même terriblement jeunes, prêts à se battre pour une cause sans faiblir ni faillir. Et ça, Pettigrow n'en serait clairement pas capable. Elle se tourna donc vers Erynia avec un sourire carnassier.  
- Et qu'en est-il de la future épouse Malfoy ?  
La professeure de Défense ne put retenir un sourire de fierté.  
- Elle s'en sort mieux que je m'y attendais. Les préparatifs du mariage sont parfaitement lancés, sa future belle-famille l'a déjà adoptée, et selon Lucius, ces enfants de salauds de Mangemorts chuchotent déjà son prénom jusqu'aux oreilles de leur prétendu Lord.

L'Auror eut un hochement de tête appréciateur.

- Et concernant ses capacités de défense ?  
- Son occlumencie est parfaite. Je ne doute pas ne plus rien avoir à lui enseigner d'ici quelques semaines. La légilimencie vient doucement, et son aptitude à manipuler la mémoire est très honorable, du moins suffisante pour la mission qu'elle s'est vue assignée. Quant à ses capacités en défense, je pense qu'elle a toutes les cartes en mains pour réussir parfaitement le rôle qu'on lui a assigné.  
- Un rôle plus important que jamais, ajouta sombrement le directeur. Le Ministère gère de plus en plus mal cette histoire, refusant d'admettre qu'il y a un homme derrière tout ça. Le jour où Voldemort se dévoilera au Ministre, le Royaume-Uni sorcier va vaciller. Sans Heather, nous ne pourrons rien faire contre ça.

* * *

_lundi 18 mai 1978, bibliothèque, Poudlard_.

Le temps filait, le mois de mai s'enfuyait sous leurs doigts. La dernière ligne droite s'étendait à leurs pieds, et le souffle court, ils ne pouvaient qu'espérer tenir la distance. Les visages étaient anxieux, les mines, pessimistes. Tous n'avaient qu'une hâte en finir, enfin ! Chacun a un jour senti cet étrange sentiment lui étreindre le cœur, cet affrontement bizarre entre la peur d'un mauvais moment à passer, et le fou désir que cela se termine. Ainsi en était pour tous les septièmes années de Poudlard, qui planchaient depuis des mois sur leurs révisions d'ASPICS, jusqu'à en oublier tout ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur. Relevant le nez de son parchemin, Remus Lupin poussa un discret soupir. Même l'élève studieux qu'il était commençait à fatiguer. Pourtant, il s'était rarement senti aussi bien. Autour de lui, ses amis n'avaient pas lâché leurs ouvrages du regard. Son cœur se gonfla de plaisir à ce mot. Des _amis_. Des frères et sœurs qui savaient tout de lui, et l'aimaient tout de même. Il esquissa un sourire alors que ses yeux se posaient sur Frank. Il détailla un instant le visage rond et jovial de son camarade, un visage qui ne perdait que rarement ce doux sourire, parfois moqueur, toujours bienveillant. Pourtant, il avait fallu du temps au fils d'Augusta Londubat pour accepter pleinement la lycanthropie de son ami. Craintes et préjugés bien compréhensibles que Remus avait patiemment appris à apaiser au fil de nombreuses discussions souvent fébriles. La veille au soir, Frank lui avait posé des questions douloureusement personnelles, mais nécessaires. Jamais Remus ne s'était ouvert aussi sincèrement à quelqu'un des circonstances de la morsure, des sentiments terribles qu'amenait la pleine lune. Mais cette franchise avait payé, et Frank avait su dépasser ses craintes pour mieux les faire disparaître. Jamais Remus ne s'était senti aussi pleinement sincère envers lui-même et les gens qu'il aimait. Nul besoin de mentir ou de faire semblant, plus jamais. Un sourire béat éclairait son visage, alors qu'il laissait ses yeux passer de visages en visages. Lily mordillait sa plume avec inquiétude, James zieutait par dessus son épaule pour mieux lire ses fiches de révisions, Alice parcourait fébrilement l'index de son manuel d'enchantements niveau 7, Peter et Frank débattaient le plus discrètement possible d'un détails de botanique, Heather somnolait sur son bureau, et Sirius paraissait absorbé dans son cours de métamorphose. Comme s'il avait besoin de réviser sa métamorphose, se murmura le lycanthrope. Le beau visage de l'aîné des Black était pourtant tout aussi soucieux que celui de ses camarades. Remus le soupçonnait pourtant de ne pas prêter grande attention aux examens tout proches. Bien des questions se posaient pour Sirius, et ses nuits se faisaient de plus en plus agités. En apparence pourtant, le Maraudeur ne laissait rien paraître, ayant même appris à rester indifférent à la présence d'Heather, ne lui prêtant pas plus d'intérêt qu'à un meuble. James ne lui avait pas laissé le choix, et même Remus avait su se montrer intransigeant Heather faisait partie du groupe, et en aucun cas ils ne se rangeraient aux arguments spécieux de Sirius quant à une hypothétique trahison de la russe. Le lycanthrope soupira. Il n'oublierait jamais, la lueur de rage haineuse qui avait brillé dans les yeux de Sirius ce soir-là. « _Le jour où cette vipère se retournera contre nous, ne venez pas pleurer – je vous aurais prévenus._ »

* * *

_ lundi 25 mai_, _aux portes de la Grande Salle. _

Aller à la potence, en rang par deux. Les visages étaient blêmes. Alice serrait la main de Frank à lui en briser les phalanges. Lily tortillait une mèche de cheveux autour de son index. James et Sirius gardaient leur désinvolte impassibilité, Remus étouffait un bâillement las. Heather était la dernière de la file, un peu en retrait. Elle ressassait ses sombres rêves de la nuit, des songes où dansaient les terribles visages des Malfoy, des Nott et des Black dans un terrifiant ballet masqué où toute vérité n'était qu'un habile mensonge, un écran de fumée. Il y avait des matins où la jeune espionne ne savait plus que croire. Les doutes la tourmentaient plus que le manque de sommeil, et le sourire d'Owein lui-même ne suffisait plus à la dérider. Parfois, elle regrettait amèrement son engagement impulsif au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix. Tout aurait été plus simple, si elle avait été l'héritière obéissante qu'on attendait qu'elle soit – mais il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière, et une Proskoff assumait toujours ses choix, fussent-ils les pires.

Une frêle silhouette apparue soudain au détour des escaliers. Heather fronça les sourcils, elle aurait reconnu entre mille l'attitude décidée de la jeune Callaghan, celle-là même qui lui avait sauvé la mise lors de son incursion dans l'infirmerie, et dont la sœur avait été assassinée par Bellatrix Black et les Mangemorts sur les rives du Lough Allen. Deirdre n'avait qu'une douzaine d'années, et possédait pourtant un aplomb impressionnant. Elle semblait peu se soucier de sa tenue négligée, qui aurait sans doute fait bondir son directeur de maison, et ses longs cheveux bruns paraissaient avoir essuyé une tempête. Fort heureusement pour elle, le professeur Flitwick n'était pas là pour le lui faire remarquer. Sans accorder la moindre importance aux regards curieux voire hostiles de ses aînés, elle vint se planter avec assurance devant la russe qui lui offrit un regard interrogateur avant de la suivre à quelques mètres de là. Deirdre Callaghan fut rapide et concise, alors que les élèves commençaient à entrer dans la Grande Salle transformée en salle d'examen.

- Tu n'as pas oublié que tu m'en dois une, Proskoff ?

Heather hocha brièvement la tête, craignant le service qu'allait lui demander la gamine.

- Je voudrais que tu me rendes un service, et que tu n'épouses pas Malfoy. Parce que je t'aimais bien, et que si tu le fais, tu deviendras complice des assassins de ma sœur.

Les yeux clairs de la Serdaigle brillaient d'une détermination sans faille, et Heaher ne put répliquer. Qu'aurait-elle pu lui dire ? La deuxième année devait ignorer sa mission, pour sa propre sécurité, et cela l'attristait. Elle aurait voulu la rassurer, lui dire que les assassins d'Harriet paieraient pour leurs méfaits. Mais elle ne put que retenir sa respiration et baisser les yeux. Callaghan eut un rictus amer, désabusé, avant de tourner brusquement les talons. Avec rage, elle jeta quelques mots par dessus son épaule et disparut dans l'ombre du couloir.

- Bonne chance tout de même pour tes ASPICS. Nous ne nous reverrons pas. Ou ce sera sur un champ de bataille.

Le cœur serré, la mine sombre, Heather pénétra dans la Grande Salle où l'attendait sa copie de théorie des potions. Et son envie de vomir n'avait rien à voir avec le stress de l'examen.

* * *

_dimanche 31 mai, terrain de Quidditch_.

« Faites que ce match demeure dans les mémoire. »

Potter avait été clair. La défaite n'était pas une option. Le soleil éclatait de chaleur dans un ciel infini de printemps – rien que pour eux. Ils avaient laissé les examens derrière eux, prêts à regarder vers l'avenir. Aujourd'hui était leur grand jour, leur victoire, leur final. Le rideau tomberait bientôt sur leur pièce en sept actes – mais ils occupaient encore la scène. La coupe serait Gryffondor ou ne serait pas. Dans les gradins, tout Poudlard hurlait, sifflait, acclamait ou huait les deux équipes qui surgissaient sur le terrain comme des boulets de canon, se fendant de figures compliquées pour prouver leurs talents respectifs. Au micro, Alice était déchaînée. Vert et rouge s'affrontaient une ultime fois.

Le vent lui fouettait le visage, le soleil lui brûlait la peau, alors qu'Heather achevait avec brio son pas de deux avec Turner. Les deux filles de l'équipe virevoltaient avec confiance et élégance, tout était dans le prestige, la classe, la folie. James paradait une dizaine de mètres au dessus d'eux, chef de meute, général déjà victorieux. Cooper, Duncan et McConnor éclataient d'arrogance dans leurs saltos compliqués. Les Griffons étalaient leurs talents de vols, et les Serpentards relevaient le défi. Ce n'était rien de plus que de l'esbroufe, de la morgue. Aucune équipe ne gagnerait de points à prouver sa maîtrise de vol ou ses talents de voltigeur. Mais l'image de ses danseurs du ciel resteraient gravée dans les mémoires. Sous les cris de la foule, les joueurs prouvaient leur valeur. Puis Mme Bibine siffla, et les Souaffles s'échappèrent de leurs coffres. Tout pouvait commencer maintenant.

Heather s'éleva dans les airs, éclatante d'assurance. Déjà Potter et Duncan menaient le jeu, et les Turner malmenaient avec éclat la défense vipérine. Le vent lui emmêlait les cheveux, le soleil la forçait à plisser les yeux. Ils n'avaient pas droit à l'erreur. Mais Heather souriait, fière au milieu du ciel. Rien n'existait plus que le Vif à trouver, l'ivresse des hauteurs. Le Quidditch était un sport de mégalomanes – à califourchon sur leurs morceaux de bois, les joueurs se prenaient pour des dieux Olympiens. Et les cris ne faiblissaient pas, Alice décrivait avec fébrilité et enthousiasme le duel serré qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux brillants. Rosier était un admirable gardien de but, Sally-Anne une poursuiveuse talentueuse. Cooper frôlait la catastrophe à chaque Souaffle arrêté – bien qu'il ne les arrêtât pas tous. Heather ne lâchait pas des yeux Julian McNair, le sachant redoutablement rapide. Et quelques dizaines de mètres en dessous, les sifflets de la foule ne faiblissaient pas.

« POTTER MARQUE, GRYFFONDOR REPREND LA TÊTE ! »

Le professeur McGonagall s'était levée avec une joie furieuse, une _ola_ s'improvisa chez les supporters Rouges & Or. Tout était une tempête de sons et de couleurs chatoyantes, dans ce ballet rapide et brutal, cet affrontement décisif.

« PAR MERLIN ! UN COGNARD MANQUE DE PEU COOPER, QUI SE RÉTABLIT _IN EXTREMIS_, MAIS LAISSE AUX SERPENTARDS MARQUER DEUX BUTS CONSÉCUTIFS ! »

Turner renvoya la balle à l'envoyeur, et c'est Rosier qui chancela sur son balai. Duncan égalisa avec facilité. Le temps filait, le soleil était de plus en plus haut dans le ciel. Les buts s'enchaînaient, les Turner jouaient de la batte avec une redoutable précision, face à la brutalité des Serpentards. Le trio infernal des Gryffondors menaient une défense acharnée face à une Sally-Anne terriblement rapide. Ils n'avaient jamais aussi bien joué, et dans les gradins, même les Poufsouffe hurlaient à s'en briser la voix. Heather désespérait de voir jamais arriver le Vif. Et puis Julian McNair fit une terrible embardée, alors qu'un Cognard sifflait à l'oreille de l'attrapeuse rouge & or. Dernière ligne droite.

« MCNAIR SEMBLE AVOIR VU LE VIF ! PROSKOFF SE LANCE A SA POURSUITE, ELLE NE PEUT LE LAISSER L'ATTRAPER, POTTER LA CRUCIFIERAIT! »

Le score était trop serré. Le Vif serait la victoire éclatante de l'un ou l'autre camp. McNair était terriblement rapide, fondant en piqué vers la loge des professeurs.

- TURNER, A VOUS ! hurla la voix de Potter au milieu du brouhaha.

Les jumeaux redoublèrent leurs efforts pour ralentir la progression du Serpentard, et le match sembla se figer pour mieux assister à l'ultime duel entre les deux attrapeurs. Heather jouait de toutes les possibilités de son Foudroyant pour rattraper son adversaire. Indolent, le Vif flottait au dessus d'un Dumbledore tout sourire. Si elle voulait gagner, la collision était inévitable. Heather raffermit la prise sur le manche de son balai. Dix mètres. Huit. Six. Quatre. Elle tendit la main, résolue. McNair ne comprit jamais comment il fut éjecté de son balai pour atterrir sur les genoux d'un professeur Rogue des plus agacé par l'incompétence de ses joueurs. Heather ferma les yeux. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur la petite balle dorée. Se prépara au choc.

La fête de victoire des Gryffondors commença à l'infirmerie, où une Heather commotionnée eut bien du mal à se remémorer les heures précédentes, et même la redoutée professeure de métamorphose s'autorisa un pas de danse avec le capitaine victorieux, dont les cheveux n'avaient jamais été tant en bataille.

« _ET GRYFFONDOR L'EMPORTE ! GRYFFONDOR GAGNE LE TOURNOI DE QUIDDITCH ! POTTER PEUT PARTIR AVEC LES HONNEURS, JAMAIS PERSONNE N'OUBLIERA CE MATCH, NICK-QUASI-SANS-TÊTE EN PARLERA POUR LES DIX PROCHAINES DECENNIES A CHAQUE ELEVE QUI FRANCHIRA CES PORTES ! GLOIRE A POTTER, GLOIRE A PROSKOFF, DUNCAN, COOPER, MCCONNOR ET LES TURNER ! LE LION DE GRYFFONDOR PEUT RUGIR FIÈREMENT SUR POUDLARD CE SOIR ! _»

* * *

_vendredi 5 juin 1978, parc de Poudlard_

La nuit tomberait bientôt. L'air fraîchissait, le parc avait la douceâtre saveur de la fin. Les arbres balançaient doucement dans le vent du soir, les éclats de voix jaillissaient dans le lointain, depuis la Grande salle et les tours du château. Le parc était vide, écrin de velours pour pierres précieuses. Décor de théâtre pour tragédie.

Heather aurait voulu crier, pleurer, se battre. Elle ne pouvait que se taire, incapable de détacher le regard du visage grave qui lui faisait face. Merlin, qu'il était beau ! Owein avait les traits tirés par le manque de sommeil, un rictus de tristesse mal dissimulée sur les lèvres. Son cœur se serra, douloureusement. Étau de glace pour figer le temps et les larmes. Ils ne pleureraient pas. Personne ne devrait savoir combien ça faisait mal, personne – jamais. Il avait les cheveux en bataille, déjà éclaircis par le soleil de printemps. Les yeux plus brillants que jamais, mais le masque se fendillait, la représentation était terminée. Rideau.

- Alors, ça va se finir comme ça ?

La voix d'Heather n'était qu'un souffle rauque, feulement de détresse animale. Owein aurait voulu la serrer contre lui, ne jamais la lâcher. Ne plus jamais la laisser partir. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Mieux valait couper court, trancher net. Ne pas laisser la plaie s'infecter, suppurer. Ne pas se pourrir, ne pas se haïr.

- Tu ne nous as pas laissé le choix, Heather.

Elle savait. Venus brillait, la première étoile dans un ciel de printemps. La lune montait dans un ciel immense – la lumière de la lune fait tomber les masques, met à nue la vérité des choses. Il avait raison, comme souvent. C'était elle, et elle seule. Bourreau et victime. Offerte en sacrifice à un idéal dont elle ne pouvait lui parler, l'entraînant avec elle dans sa chute. Elle avait décidé, programmé. Les contes de fées ne peuvent durer éternellement. Un tel amour ne pouvait lutter contre la réalité. Rendre les armes, baisser les bras. Accepter la défaite, la sale défaite au goût de gris, les ravages de la guerre sur la peau. _Qu'il aurait été doux de mourir là, maintenant, contre toi, ta peau, ma peau nos odeurs nos chaleurs, qu'il aurait été beau de ne faire qu'un enfin pour toujours, loin du monde, loin de l'horreur, du devoir, de l'honneur. Mais je t'aime pourtant, Dieu comme je t'aime, et comme le monde sera moche, loin de toi. _Elle n'avait pas besoin des mots, il lisait en elle comme dans un livre, l'épopée de leur amour dans ses yeux à elle, ses yeux brillant de larmes inavouées, sa moue d'enfant blessée et ses mains crispées, jointures blanchies. Étoile ternie.

Et il se souvenait, le redoutable héritier Rhys-Meyer, il se souvenait de la brûlure de cette première rencontre, de leur combat d'ego, au corps à corps, de son odeur, du goût du premier baiser, de ses failles, de ses cicatrices qu'il avait embrassées une à une pour mieux les soigner, de ses cauchemars d'enfant et de la chaleur de ses lèvres. Il n'oublierait pas, les tango, la fièvre de la Salle sur demande, des éclats de rire, des promesses faites aux étoiles, d'Andromède enchaînée à son rocher – du destin inéluctable. Il gardait en lui ce désir fou, cette passion ardente qui lui valait les moqueries, il s'en fichait, il l'aimait, il l'aimait comme personne avant comme personne après. Il avait été les rois du monde, Zeus et Héra au sommet de l'Olympe, ils avaient été la superbe du ciel, la grâce sans nom de la nuit, l'infini du temps. Ils avaient été une flamme indicible, l'éphémère perfection. Et elle s'en allait.

Décidée, crucifiée sur l'autel de sa fierté. Heather se déchirait pour mieux le perdre, se jeter au gouffre d'un mariage non désiré. Comme si tout ça n'avait pas existé, rien de plus qu'un décor en papier mâché, la pièce finissait, les acteurs se démaquillaient. Rien de plus qu'un écran de fumée.

Et Owein parlait, ne pouvait cesser de lui dire combien il l'avait aimée. Aux pieds du mur, il souriait tristement, acceptait la défaite. Grise et poussiéreuse sur le bûcher de leur histoire-brasier, leur passion achevait de se disperser au vent des regrets. Finis. Et elle était belle, désespérément belle, à mourir pour elle. Ses cheveux auburns étaient des flammes dans le soleil couchant, ses tâches de rousseur, son nez busqué, sa moue terrifiée, et ses yeux. Prunelles mordorées où il s'était laissé emprisonner si souvent. Quelques mois, quelques semaines. Des photos passées et des souvenirs ternis. Des nuits blanches déjà grises, une Salle sur demande qui ne s'ouvrirait plus jamais pour eux, un Noël unique comme un rêve de coton, une famille effleurée, restée à l'état de rêve, des étoiles inaccessibles et l'envie de fuir qu'ils n'avaient jamais concrétisés.

_J'y ai presque cru, à nos amours déchues. À ta peau, ton odeur, ta saveur, la couleur de tes rêves mêlés aux miens, au son de ton rire pour déchirer la nuit. J'y ai cru, à cette fuite éperdue contre toi. Je t'aurais épousée, tu sais. Mais c'est fini, alors, cours, va, jette-toi dans les bras de Malfoy et de l'horreur de l'obscur. Perds-toi dans les méandres de tes propres ténèbres. Tu seras belle à ton mariage, tu seras royale. Moi je t'aurais aimée même boueuse, crasseuse, démunie, plus bas que terre. Si tu avais voulu, je t'aurais emmenée loin de tout ça, je t'aurais sauvée de ton propre gouffre pour goûter au bonheur à l'autre bout de la terre. Je t'aurais sauvée comme tu m'as sauvé, le jour où je t'ai rencontrée. Tu as fait de moi quelqu'un de meilleur, et je te dois plus que les mots ne peuvent le dire. _

La fin se dessinait sous leurs amours consumées. Rien de plus qu'une histoire à destruction programmée. Ils n'avaient été qu'une chimère, une brume de bonheur, un mirage chancelant. Fini. La silhouette d'Owein Rhys-Meyer disparaissait lentement dans la silencieuse fin de jour, les arbres sifflaient une sombre mélopée et Heather pleurait.

* * *

_Tadaaam. Voilà, Owein et Heather c'est fini. Il fallait bien que ça arrive. J'ai eu un mal fou à écrire cette scène - comment faire se séparer deux personnes qui s'aiment autant ? Mais c'est fait. Qu'est-ce que ça vous a fait d'apprendre que Selwin était une Poufsouffle ? L'allusion était fugace, mais je suis sûre que vous l'aviez imaginée Serpentard ou Gryffondor ahah :D J'espère que je m'en suis pas trop mal tiré avec le match de Quidditch, c'est tellement pas ma tasse de thé ! Le prochain chapitre sera un chapitre d'adieu à Poudlard, préparez vos mouchoirs. _

_Plein d'amour pour vous, _  
_Courage à ceux & celles qui sont encore en examens/concours/oraux, l'été arrive bientôt ! _

_Gracieusement vôtre, _

_Hélène. _


	36. II - Chapter 16

_Coucou tout le monde ! Voilà, après un certain temps d'attente, me revoilà enfin. Ce chapitre clôt la Partie II, en marquant la fin de l'ère Poudlard. Chapitre un peu spécial en ce qu'il est un chapitre d'adieu de chacun des protagonistes au château, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Un grand grand merci à HayaDesdemona, Mimi70 et Ginny Lily pour leurs supers commentaires et leur fidélité à toute épreuve :) Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Partie II Chapitre 16.  
****Le temps des dernières fois.**

* * *

Ils n'auraient jamais cru que le temps passerait si vite. Et pourtant, le rideau tombait paresseusement sur la scène, les masques pâlissaient, les acteurs se réfugiaient en coulisses. Le théâtre fermait ses portes – pour deux mois ou pour toujours. Bal de fin d'année, remise des diplômes. Révélations de dernière minute, derniers affrontements de rivalités inter-maisons. Les cris de joies, la liberté tant espérée. Une dernière danse – la Salle sur demande ne se relèverait pas de la soirée d'adieu des Maraudeurs. On paressait sur les pelouses, à l'ombre sucrée des arbres, les pieds dans l'eau d'un lac miroir, l'infini du ciel et de l'été sous les doigts. Les fenêtres avaient été ouvertes en grand pour mieux laisser entrer le soleil de printemps, les odeurs de bonheur et d'inconscience estivale. La guerre elle-même semblait avoir déserté les esprits, et Poudlard avait des allures de jardin d'Eden. La fin d'une aventure en sept tomes. Chacun en garderait cicatrices et beaux souvenirs. Et aux pieds du mur, au bord du gouffre, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de regarder en arrière pour contempler la beauté de leurs années passées.

Lily errait dans la bibliothèque depuis l'aube. Désertée, l'auguste salle sentait le cuir et le vieux parchemin. Mademoiselle Pince lui avait ouvert les portes avec un sourire bienveillant – Lily Evans avait été une de ses visiteuses les plus assidue. Le silence poussiéreux avait des accents nostalgiques, et Lily marchait dans les rayonnages, caressant du bout des doigts ces livres qui lui avaient tant appris, en un dernier pèlerinage, un ultime remerciement. Ils avaient été son armure, les jours où les insultes des Serpentards se faisaient trop lourdes à porter _Sang-de-bourbe_. Sa fierté, lorsque grâce à ce savoir, elle surprenait ses camarades par ses connaissances. Ses meilleurs amis, lorsque ses pensées s'embrouillaient, que la colère lui montait à la gorge à l'en submerger. La bibliothèque avait été son refuge, son repaire de bête féroce ou terrifiée. Elle y avait appris _l'Histoire de Poudlard_ par cœur, effectué son premier Patronus pour réconforter une première année larmoyante, révisé ses enchantements jusqu'à épuisement, distribué remontrances et conseils scolaires en tant que Préfète, puis Préfète-en-chef. Même les Serpents les plus venimeux n'avaient plus osé s'en prendre à elle en son domaine. Lily sourit. L'écho des rires d'élèves alanguis dans le parc montait jusqu'aux fenêtres à croisées. La jolie rousse se laissa tomber sur une chaise sans élégance. C'était fini.

Elle ne pouvait y croire. Leur rôle dans la pièce s'arrêtait là. Poudlard avait existé avant eux, et continuerait après leur départ. Cela semblait inconcevable ! Le château avait été leur maison, leur famille, leur refuge pendant presque la moitié de leur vie. Il avait abrité leurs rires et leurs larmes, leurs plus grandes craintes et leurs premiers émois. Il avait contemplé avec bienveillance se nouer les amitiés les plus fortes ou les plus destructrices, se construire les amours les plus improbables, s'épanouir leurs vies en devenir. Le château avait été l'abri de leurs premières fois. Premier baiser, premières règles, premières transgressions, premier mensonge, flirts ou bagarres. Aujourd'hui était le jour des ultimes regards, confessions ou souvenirs. Ils prendraient un dernier repas dans la Grande salle passeraient une dernière nuit dans leur dortoir, fermeraient manuels et sacs de cours, jetteraient un dernier regard aux hauts murs, monteraient à bord du Poudard express pour un dernier voyage. Un drôle de sourire flottait sur son visage, et ses yeux verts brillaient de larmes inconscientes.

Elle n'avait jamais oublié. La première chouette, et cette lettre. À aucun moment elle n'avait douté, ou cru à une blague. Depuis toujours elle savait. Sa différence, sa force. Lily Evans était une sorcière dans l'âme aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs. Pousser les portes de Poudlard avait été sa plus grande reconnaissance. Naïvement, elle avait espéré que ça serait facile, Severus à ses côtés. La gifle avait été amère, sous les regards condescendants des nouveaux amis de son presque frère. Ne comprenant pas comment des années d'amitiés pouvaient imploser par une simple couleur d'uniforme, elle avait dû apprendre à survivre, face aux insultes et à la fausse compassion «_Tu es née-moldue, tu ne peux pas connaître ça_. » Mais Alice lui avait serré la main, offert un sourire magnifique. Alors Lily avait résolu de devenir la meilleure, dans tous les domaines. Avec l'aide de cette indéfectible allée, la Née-moldue avait patiemment appris à prouver sa valeur. Rattrapant son retard culturel. Dévorant les livres, observant comportements et attitudes des Sangs Purs. Révisant avec acharnement. Passant toutes ces soirées dans l'obscure bibliothèque, lisant avidement tout ce que lui conseillait Mademoiselle Pince. Apprenant finalement à laisser aller. Parfois il fallait accepter qu'il y a des combats perdus d'avance Severus Rogue était de ceux-là. Elle en avait pourtant versé bien des larmes, la jolie Lily. Frappé maintes fois les murs dans l'espoir de les faire tomber, de renverser les barrières des préjugés, de la haine. Reproché mille fois aux Maraudeurs, et particulièrement à James, de s'en prendre injustement au réservé Serpentard. Ça n'avait servi à rien. Il y a des destinées faites uniquement pour se séparer. Telle était la teneur de son amitié avec Severus Rogue. Lily soupira. Elle avait grandi. Elle n'était plus la petite fille timide des débuts, un peu trop perdue dans ses livres et ses études. Lily n'avait plus peur, ni d'aimer ni de haïr. Un sourire inconscient étira ses lèvres roses, comme à chaque fois que l'image de James s'imposait à elle. Entre tous, il était certainement le plus beau cadeau que lui ait fait la vie. Et Lily Evans ne doutait point de s'appeler un jour Lily Potter – il y a des évidences qu'on n'explique pas. Elle embrassa du regard l'immense bibliothèque avec une infinie tendresse. Comme toute chose, il lui fallait apprendre à laisser aller. Elle n'avait pas peur de quitter le rassurant cocon de Poudlard. Elle n'était pas seule, le château lui avait donné bien des armes pour affronter les tempêtes du monde extérieur. La bibliothécaire lui offrit un dernier sourire un peu timide et Lily sortit de la pièce sans se retourner.

* * *

Il n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Une dernière fois, juste une dernière fois. Ses trois camarades avaient levé les yeux au ciel en un feint agacement. Ils comprenaient mieux quiconque la nécessité de cette dernière visite. Les vestiaires étaient sombres et tristes, en ce jour de départ. James n'aurait pas pensé ressentir le besoin de revenir en ces lieux pourtant si banals. Si on lui avait demandé où il souhaiterait passer ces derniers instants à Poudlard, il aurait spontanément répondu sur son balai, ou avec les Maraudeurs, sous la cape d'invisibilité. Pourquoi pas dans la Cabane hurlante. Mais c'est ici, sur ce banc de bois qui avait vu passer des générations de joueurs de Quidditch qu'il se retrouvait pour la dernière fois. Un sourire flottait sur son visage, et derrière ses lunettes rondes, ses yeux pétillaient des souvenirs ineffables que recelaient ces lieux. Quelques temps auparavant, si on lui avait demandé ce que représentait le Quidditch pour lui, sans doute aurait-il dramatiquement répondu _toute ma vie_. Mais ces derniers mois James Potter avait grandi. Le Quidditch resterait sans doute sa plus grande passion, sa fierté, son exutoire. Mais ce n'était pas la vie. Sa vie avait des yeux verts comme les champs après la pluie, des cheveux solaires, un caractère insaisissable. Sa vie avait la saveur des pleines lunes, des frissons, de l'aventure, du plaisir des règles transgressées. James Potter n'était pas un garçon à aimer la routine ou la facilité. Il avait fait sienne l'idée que tout devait se vivre à fond, ou mieux valait mourir. _Moi je veux tout, tout de suite, ou bien je refuse._ James riait trop fort, s'énervait trop vite, travaillait trop ou pas du tout, répondait avec insolence ou se taisait, était trop fier et peut-être trop passionné. Excessif jusqu'au bout des ongles. On ne lui avait jamais appris la demie mesure, le juste milieu. La vie de James ne pouvait se résumer à quelques hobbies, les souvenirs d'une aventure, un grand amour. L'héritier Potter était bien plus que ça.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, inspirant à pleins poumons cette douceâtre odeur de sueur, de bois et de savon. Les vestiaires recelaient parmi les plus beaux moments des ses dernières années. Comment oublier? Poursuiveur à douze ans, capitaine à quinze. Fier général en chef des armées volantes de Gryffondors. Ils avaient perdu et gagnés bien des matchs, risqué leur vie, souffert des plus atroces courbatures, vécu bien des frayeurs. Mais sous la pluie, la grêle, la neige, au cœur d'une tempête, jamais James n'avait raté un entraînement. Retenues ou promesses de Maraudeurs, rien ni personne ne l'aurait fait faillir à son devoir. Pas même Lily. Le vol était son exutoire comme sa fierté, son talent inné qui lui avait valu bien des jalousies. Et avait grandement contribué à son ego démesuré. Il étouffa un rire, bien conscient de cet aspect de sa personnalité qui en agaçait plus d'un. Oui, James Potter pouvait se montrer insupportablement arrogant. Égoïste parfois – tare habituelle d'enfant unique.

Mais James était aussi absolument grégaire. Leader naturel et charismatique, il avait découvert en première année le bonheur de vivre en groupe – en bande. L'enfant unique s'était vu donné trois frères, quatre en incluant Frank, et cela avait changé sa vie. Capitaine, Préfet, Maraudeur. Tout cela incluait le groupe, les regards, les interactions, les disputes et même les haines. En couple ou en groupe, tel était son credo. Quels qu'en soient les sacrifices. Il se souvenait, des disputes de dortoir, de son agacement de devoir suivre les règles de vivre ensemble. Et puis il avait appris, intégré, compris. Le bonheur d'être à plusieurs valait bien quelques sacrifices. Peu lui importait les ronflements de Remus, si celui-ci était là pour lui même à trois heures du matin. Et Remus avait toujours été là, pour l'aider à finir un devoir, l'écouter parler de ses histoires de cœur sans lever les yeux au ciel, recevoir ses plaintes, ses emportements contre un mauvais joueur ou une retenue injuste, ses plans machiavéliques et ses mauvaises blagues. Tout comme Peter et Sirius n'avaient jamais failli. Ils étaient une famille, et être une famille signifiait ne jamais laisser personne derrière. Quitte à recevoir un coup de dents. James ferma les yeux, les images défilant dans sa tête. La révélation de Remus, dès la première année. Et ce pacte, tacite de pouvoir un jour être à ses côtés lors des transformations. Ils avaient transgressé bien des règles, mais celles-ci avait été leur coup de maître, leur chef d'œuvre, au delà même de la géniale invention de la Carte du Maraudeur. Dérober les manuels à la Réserve et jusque dans le bureau même de McGonagall avait été la partie la plus simple du processus. Après celui, il leur avait fallu des mois de travail acharné, d'erreurs terribles et d'immenses périodes de découragement pour arriver à leur but. À la Toussaint de leur cinquième année, les Maraudeurs étaient devenus _animagi_ non déclarés. Dumbledore avait-il su ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Mais ils avaient réussi, liés à jamais par cet immense secret qui leur aurait valu, sinon Azkaban, une exclusion certaine. James ne pouvait se départir de son sourire. Il n'était pas triste de quitter Poudlard, non. Il était de ceux qui ont la grande sagesse de se nourrir de chaque instant de bonheur sans regarder derrière. Le passé était le passé, rien ne servait de le pleurer. Au contraire, l'idée de renouveau, de l'inconnu, l'excitait au plus haut point. La volonté de se jeter à corps perdu dans la bataille le rendait fébrile. Selwin avait raison, il était né pour être Auror et servir l'Ordre. Il n'avait pas peur.

* * *

La nuit était fraîche, apaisante. Le ciel était bleu, d'un bleu sombre et profond, un voile de velours parsemé de milliers de diamants. Le besoin s'était fait pressant de revenir sur ses pas, une dernière fois. Revenir en arrière pour goûter encore une fois la saveur de la nuit depuis la tour d'Astronomie. Elle n'avait pas oublié, le jour où les masques étaient tombés. Son cœur se serra, lourd de sanglots refrénés depuis leur rupture. Heather n'avait jamais appris que les larmes apaisent, réparent, emportent dans leur flot tumultueux une bonne partie du chagrin. Pourtant jamais elle n'avait autant pleuré que cette année. Cette année qui avait tout changé. À bien y réfléchir, elle réalisait que tout avait changé le jour où elle avait fugué pour retrouver Lily et échapper à son père. Elle avait cru que ce geste ne porterait pas à conséquence, et pourtant. Cette fuite adolescente lui avait fait réaliser qu'elle était libre – l'emprise d'un homme n'est jamais aussi forte qu'on le croit, il y a toujours un moyen de sortir de la cage. Et elle avait explosé la cage. Fait voler en éclats ses croyances les plus profondes, ses préjugés, ses craintes, ses attentes, ses ambitions. Heather était devenue quelqu'un d'autre, après s'être déchirée en deux pendant bien trop longtemps. Son cœur se serra. Il en avait fallu beaucoup, pour réaliser qu'elle ne voulait pas être cette fille qu'on l'avait destinée à devenir. Du sang et des larmes. L'image de Léthée hantait toujours ses rêves, certaines nuits. Sa silhouette éthérée s'effaçait dans le gris du monde, et Heather ne pouvait que la regarder s'en aller, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Elle était responsable, et ne méritait aucun pardon. Mais elle allait se battre pour venger la mémoire de son amie, de cette petite sœur tant aimée. Elle était une Proskoff, jamais une Proskoff ne reculait devant l'adversité. Si elle ne menait pas à bien cette mission, jamais elle ne trouverait la paix, Heather en était persuadée.

Les étoiles se voilaient, et elle ne pouvait occulter les souvenirs de cette passion consumée. Jamais elle n'avait aimé comme elle avait aimé Owein. De toute son âme, de toutes ses forces. Et il lui manquait, affreusement. Elle n'avait rien dit bien sûr, mais même Sirius avait remarqué ses yeux rougis de larmes et ses silences. Lily l'avait serrée dans ses bras longuement ce soir là, mais qu'y pouvait-elle ? Heather les avait sciemment jetés au gouffre d'un impossible amour. Elle chassa ses sombres pensées. Ce n'est pas l'envie de penser à Owein qui l'avait menée jusqu'à la tour.

L'année finissait. Il allait lui falloir quitter l'enceinte rassurante du château et de sa famille. Car ils étaient sa famille. Lily la féroce, Alice la superbe, Frank le bienveillant, Remus le confident, Peter le débonnaire, et James le grand frère. Même Sirius, dans sa haine farouche, lui était devenu un repère. Et puis, elle repensait parfois à leurs trêves, à l'automne. Elle se souvenait des larmes du Maraudeurs, de sa douceur aussi. Peut-être ces moments de paix n'avaient fait que renforcer leur rancune réciproque, par dépit d'avoir un instant montré leur faiblesse, elle n'en savait rien. Heather soupira. Bien sûr, elle reviendrait souvent à Poudlard l'an prochain, en tant qu'apprentie de Slughorn. Mais rien ne serait plus pareil. Ni Quidditch ni dortoirs en désordre, pas de folles fêtes dans la Salle sur demande, de sorties entre amis à Pré-au-lard ni de nuits torrides dans le dortoir Serpentard. Tout ces souvenirs lui donnaient le vertige, des cours de potions aux romans lus au bord du lac, des doutes les plus atroces aux réunions de Selwin, de l'odeur d'Owein à celle des vestiaires, du calme de la bibliothèque à l'atmosphère unique de la Salle commune. L'an prochain elle ne serait plus une élève, et Merlin sait qu'il était rassurant de l'être encore, ne serait-ce que pour une nuit. Quitter Poudlard c'était quitter l'enfance, affronter le monde. Devenir Madame Malfoy. Heather savait parfaitement ce qui l'attendait dehors, et cela l'effrayait. Il était trop tard pour reculer.

* * *

L'infirmerie était vide. Une forte odeur de menthe flottait dans l'air. Tous les lits étaient impeccablement faits au carré, tous éclatants de blancheur. Remus eut un soupir et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Ce lit, toujours le même, le plus proche de la loge de l'infirmière, qu'il avait occupé une à trois nuits par mois depuis sept ans. L'infirmerie, c'est là qu'il s'était dirigé d'instinct après le repas du soir. Une dernière part de tarte, un dernier fou rire gryffondorien, un dernier discours directorial, un dernier moment dans les odeurs de camphre et de désinfectant. Il avait appris à aimer ce lieu que d'aucun fuyait comme la peste, appris à s'y plaire et à prendre son mal en patience. Remus était de ces garçons terriblement sages pour leur âge, qui avaient compris que ce sur quoi on n'a pas de prise, il nous faut l'accepter. Il avait fallu du temps au petit garçon terrifié, bien des nuits sans dormir et de sanglots ravalés, d'imprécations rageusement jetées au ciel et de question restées sans réponse. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi lui et non un autre, l'avait-il mérité ? Le temps avait fini par faire son œuvre. Remus n'avait plus de haine, Remus avait grandi. Accepté qui il était, appris à tirer parti même du pire. Grâce à un amour parental inconditionnel et à l'aide inestimable du professeur Dumbledore, Remus avait appris qu'il y a du bon en toute chose, et qu'il ne tient qu'à nous de voir le verre à moitié plein. Remus Lupin était un loup-garou. Honni par la société, craint et haï. Remus était un monstre sanguinaire toute une nuit durant, chaque mois. Il n'y avait rien qu'on puisse faire contre ça. Mais Remus n'était pas seul. Des mains s'étaient spontanément tendues vers lui. Ses parents les premiers, Dumbledore par la suite. Puis ses amis. James et Sirius n'avaient jamais lâché l'affaire, dès lors que Peter avait innocemment soulevé que les loups-garous toléraient mieux les animaux que les humains. Les Maraudeurs s'étaient battus pour lui, depuis leur première année. Et de ce soutien indéfectible, Remus Lupin tirait une force immense, une gratitude infinie qui l'avait fait grandir. Autour de ce terrible secret, Remus n'avait réuni que les meilleurs. Une grande famille qu'il chérissait plus que tout au monde. Il sourit, songeant à la maternelle Lily, à Alice qui semblait toujours tout savoir sur tout le monde, à Frank, craintif mais fiable, et à Heather, féroce et fragile, qu'il avait mis un temps fou à apprivoiser. Il les aimait tous, avec une indulgence coupable souvent, leur passant leurs défauts, leurs caprices, leurs erreurs. N'avait-il pas pardonné à Sirius d'avoir attiré Rogue dans un piège, cette terrible nuit où le loup avait failli se faire meurtrier ? Oui, Remus Lupin leur aurait tout pardonné, même le pire. Car il n'avait jamais su comment leur dire à quel point il n'était rien sans eux. Ils étaient ses amis, sa famille, sa vie était liée à la leur pour l'éternité.

Des pas retentirent dans le couloir, des pas pressés qui tirèrent un sourire au lycanthrope. Il aurait reconnu l'allure décidée de l'infirmière entre mille. Combien de nuits passées sous sa garde vigilante, combien de blessures pansées, de chocolats chauds déposés sur sa table de nuit, de mains réconfortants posées sur sa joue ? Mme Pomphresh avait été sa plus précieuse alliée durant ces sept années. Repoussant les curieux, le soignant toujours au mieux, lui contant les ragots bras-cassés comme disait Peter, le traitant toujours avec compassion mais sans cette pitié qui l'horrifiait. À ceux qui la traitent de harpie, Remus rétorquait qu'elle était un pilier essentiel au bon fonctionnement de cette école. Combien de vies sauvées entre ses mains habiles ? L'infirmière lui offrit un gentil sourire, alors qu'elle aidait une élève fort pâle à s'asseoir sur un lit. Une Poufsouffe à l'air intrépide que Remus avait croisée plusieurs fois dans cette pièce. Mme Pomphresh l'appelait la plus grande fauteuse de trouble du château après les Maraudeurs, mais lui vouait une tendresse évidente. Remus adressa un petit signe de la main à sa camarade, dont les ecchymoses violacées trahissaient les propensions à la bagarre avant de s'éloigner d'un pas léger. Il savait la tempête qui les attendait à l'extérieur. Il savait que sa condition ne rendrait que plus compliquée son insertion au sein d'un monde sorcier déjà déchiré. Il savait qu'il aurait encore du temps à passer à Poudlard en tant qu'apprenti. Il savait qu'il jouerait un rôle actif dans la résistance en marche, et il désirait prendre part à cette guerre. Remus Lupin n'avait plus peur, ni de lui, ni du monde. Car il n'était pas seul.

* * *

Un chat ronronnait de façon indécente sur le canapé au cramoisi terni. Alice haussa un sourcil circonspect. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment compris la fascination de ses paires pour les boules de fourrure à quatre pattes. Étendu sur le dos, étiré en un inconvenant et euphorique sommeil, le félin semblait ne pas se soucier de prendre toute la place il avait appris à se faire respecter de la majorité des élèves de la Salle Commune. Qui plus est, ce soir-là il ne risquait rien. La Salle commune était étrangement vide, soit que les élèves traînent encore pour leur dernier repas, soit qu'ils s'affairent à boucler leurs valises à force de sorts grommelés avec exaspération devant la montagne inattendue d'affaires à ramener à la maison. Alice sourit. Comme toujours, elle s'y prendrait à la dernière minute, probablement aidée par la baguette habile d'une Lily faussement agacée. Peu lui importait. Alice se moquait des convenances, riait aux nez des apparences et des règles de vie commune. Elle était franche et directe, acerbe ou moqueuse, bienveillante souvent, tigresse s'il le fallait. Alice distribuait coup de dents et coup de langue ronronnant comme une mère louve protège ses petites. Avec dignité. Et ce soir était son dernier soir à Poudlard, à la rêveuse Alice que certains disait folle. Pas folle. Juste coupée de certaines réalités matérielles et pragmatiques, les reprenait souvent Lily. Alice s'en fichait. Elle voulait bien être une douce dingue, un peu perdue dans ses livres et ses étoiles. Alice était maladroite, jamais à l'heure, peu portée sur les convenances sociales et les réalités concrètes de la vie. Mais Alice savait que vouloir c'est pouvoir et que l'impossible n'était qu'un mot forgé par les hommes pour excuser leurs échecs. Elle était fine et observatrice, la jolie Alice. Elle comprenait les gens mieux qu'ils ne se connaissaient eux-mêmes, et se moquaient souvent de ses amis aveugles et butés dans leurs obsessions idiotes. Elle avait flairé l'odeur de secret de Remus bien des années auparavant, sachant qu'il ne lui faudrait pas plus de quelques jours pour le découvrir, si elle le souhaitait réellement. Elle ne l'avait pas fait, soucieuse d'attendre qu'il se déclare par lui-même – ce qu'il avait fait de façon proprement inattendue, elle devait bien l'admettre.

Blottie dans son fauteuil favori, Alice sourit. Elle regardait la lune monter dans le ciel, drapée de nuées comme une princesse dans de la soie. Un petit pincement au cœur lui tira une grimace. C'est fou ce que cet endroit allait lui manquer. La Salle commune avait été son territoire pendant sept années. Sept longues années à se gorger de rires et de présences tièdes, d'amitiés et d'amour au delà du rationnel. Alice était un animal grégaire, de ses louves se liant pour toujours d'amour avec leur compagnon mais vivant en meute. Pour équilibrer une enfance un peu triste d'enfant unique, aurait doctement murmuré une Lily au visage grave. Ses doigts erraient avec douceur sur le velours usés par le temps. Poudlard lui avait été une maison de substitution pendant sept ans. Le temps d'étancher sa soif de connaissance, d'apprendre la vie en communauté, d'apprivoiser l'espèce humaine. Alice avait appris vite, les intrigues de cours et les embrouilles de gamins, les relations amours-haines et les sentiments feints. Le château était un grand théâtre sur les planches duquel Alice n'était restée que simple figurante. Car Alice ne mentait ni ne jouait. Alice était franche, souvent trop, sincère, spontanée à l'excès. Elle ne craignait ni les regards ni les remontrances, encore moins les ragôts. Elle aurait été un piètre agent double, comme le lui avait fait remarquer Heather un soir. Alice s'en moquait. Elle savait qui elle était, où elle allait. Et elle n'y allait pas seule. Quatre ans. Quatre années d'amour avec Frank, avec cette certitude non pas naïve mais innocente que toute relation peut être éternelle. Étrangement, nul n'avait jamais osé émettre le moindre doute sur leur couple. Moins charismatique que Lily et James, moins scandaleux que les histoires de la jolie Turner, moins explosifs que Heather et Owein, Frank et Alice n'occupaient que rarement le devant de la scène. Ils s'en moquaient. Ils étaient les racines fiables et profondes de l'amour tel que le concevait Dumbledore. L'amour qui défend, rassure, protège. Celui qui fait rempart contre le mal. Frank et Alice étaient les piliers silencieux et discrets des Gryffondors, un couple simplement royal sans qui le monde n'aurait pas tourné de la même manière.

Alice ne put retenir un petit rire. Ils avaient pourtant fait trembler les murs de Poudlard, à leurs débuts. Les colères d'Alice étaient légendaires, destructrices. Celles de Frank étaient plus froides, glaçantes de silence amer et rancunier. Il avait fallu parfois biens des missions de pourparlers menées d'une main tremblante par Evans et Lupin pour apaiser le gouffre entre les deux amants. Leurs professeurs eux-mêmes avaient parfois dû s'en mêler, tant le meoral de leur couple phare influaient sur l'humeur des Griffons. Personne n'avait jamais oublié le soir où leur directrice de Maison les avait tous deux enfermés dans sa salle de classe après les cours, pour qu'ils cessent leurs enfantillages et trouvent un terrain d'entente raisonnable. Après maintes tables renversées, plusieurs objets cassés et des hurlements à faire trembler le Baron sanglant lui-même, Alice avait craqué. Il en avait fallu du temps à Frank, pour la mettre aux pieds du mur, la fuyante Alice qui avait vainement tenté d'échapper à leur amour pendant des mois. Elle ne voulait pas, au début. Trop farouche, trop indépendante, cette passion lui faisait bien trop peur. Mais Frank était tenace, persuadé qu'il passerait sa vie avec elle, et avec personne d'autre. Alors ce soir là, au milieu des décombres de la salle de métamorphose, Frank l'avait embrassée très doucement, comme on apprivoise un animal sauvage. Alice avait pleuré avant d'éclater de rire, et lorsqu'ils avaient pris le chemin de la tour bien après le couvre-feu, même Rusard n'avait osé leur dire quoi que ce soit, tant le fauve Alice Smith ronronnait fort de plaisir.

Blottie dans son fauteuil rouge, Alice avait un regard très serein, les yeux perdus dans les vagues de la nuit. Bien sûr, Poudlard lui manquerait. Mais la vie, la vraie, les attendait dehors, et elle mourrait d'impatience de courir au devant de l'univers. Elle n'avait pas peur.

* * *

Le silence du dortoir le glaçait autant que celui d'un tombeau. Jamais en sept ans cette pièce n'avait été aussi parfaitement ordonnée. Aussi tristement vide. Ils avaient soigneusement fait leurs valises, prenant garde à ne rien oublier, ni chaussettes ni posters, encore moins bonbons ou souvenirs dérobés à une éventuelle victime serpentarde. Il s'était lui-même enorgueilli d'avoir conservé nombres de trophées pris à leurs adversaires ancestraux. Leurs valises étaient pleines de bazar et leurs têtes de souvenirs. Son cœur, d'émotions contradictoires. Sirius Black passa par habitude une main dans ses cheveux en bataille. De ce qu'il en savait, la pièce ne différait pas réellement de tous les autres dortoirs gryffondors. Cinq lits aux rideaux rouges disposés en cercle dans une chaleureuse pièce avec vue sur le parc. Des croisées aux fenêtres, et un panorama vertigineux. La pièce était douillette, particulièrement accueillante. A la seconde où il en avait poussé la porte, sept ans auparavant, il avait su que cette chambre serait plus la sienne que ne l'avait jamais été celle qu'il occupait au square Grimaurd. Et rien ne l'avait jamais détrompé.

Il avait aimé y inventer les farces les plus odieuses – donc les plus drôles –, y engloutir les sucreries les plus savoureuses à en avoir mal au ventre le lendemain – une tellement bonne excuse pour ne pas aller en cours de potions –, y conspirer des heures durant jusqu'à l'aube, mettant au point les plans les plus machiavéliques – dont certains n'avaient encore jamais été appliqués –, y cracher les plus infâmes injures contre « les Sangs-purs, leurs doctrines et leur stupidité de consanguins », y réfléchir à tous les moyens possibles et imaginables d'aider Remus après lui avoir fait avouer son terrible secret. Ce à quoi ils étaient parvenus avec brio et beaucoup de classe, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser en souriant avec morgue. Un rire fier le secoua un instant en songeant qu'ils avaient tous trois enfreint bien des règles, mais celle-ci était la plus grave, en se faisant _Animagii_ au nez et à la barbe de Dumbledore en personne ! Sans parler de la Carte du Maraudeur. Sirius en était particulièrement fier, car il en était l'initiateur. Il se souvenait parfaitement des regards sceptiques de ses trois camarades, le soir où il avait proposé de créer une carte exhaustive et interactive de Poudlard, capable de déceler et de tracer toute vie, de percer tous les masques, tous les passages secrets. Remus avait haussé les épaules en décrétant avec fermeté que c'était impossible. Peter s'était tu, comme souvent, pour laisser à James l'occasion de se prononcer. Cornedrue avait haussé un sourcil moqueur, mettant au défi son presque frère de trouver les sortilèges et enchantements adéquats. Sirius Black n'avait jamais perdu un défi, et toutes les semaines qui suivirent, il fréquenta assidûment la Bibliothèque, et plus particulièrement la Réserve, tantôt sous le couvert de la cape d'invisibilité, tantôt grâce à une autorisation professorale contrefaite. Peter s'était moqué de lui, l'accusant de draguer la bibliothécaire ou quelque innocente Serdaigle au sein de ce temple du savoir. Ce à quoi Black avait ironiquement rétorqué qu'il n'avait pas besoin de draguer une Serdaigle pour en obtenir ce qu'il voulait - un sourire, quelques mots glissés dans un manuel et deux trois regards insistants étaient amplement suffisants. Il sourit. Cela n'avait pas été aussi facile avec la jolie Leanne. Quitter Poudlard c'était aussi dire au revoir à la douce sixième année. Oh bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas à proprement parler un couple. Il aimait chez elle sa féroce indépendance, son ironie mordante et ses crises de jalousie inavouée. Ainsi que la courbe de ses hanches, se dit-il avec un de ses sourires qu'on a à évoquer une pâtisserie particulièrement savoureuse. Une goûteuse sucrerie, une sympathique distraction. Rien de plus.

Sirius Black n'était pas du genre qui tombe passionnément amoureux. Il n'aimait de l'amour que ses fièvres, son éphémère, pas ses douceurs et ses tendres habitudes. De ce fait il avait fait couler bien des larmes, ne cherchant pas à faire mal, simplement à se faire du bien. Égocentrisme aveugle à la douleur qu'il avait pu causer chez ces jolies filles abandonnées pour d'autres. Il avait un constant besoin de distraction - ses préférés étant tout ce qui incluait une bande de Serpentards à ridiculiser et des règles à enfreindre. Sirius Black était égoïste, souvent. Hautain, bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'entendre. Insupportablement arrogant, beau et talentueux – dans tous les domaines, se vantait-il souvent. Il aimait prouver qu'il était le meilleur, et le rappeler aux Serpentards était son sport favori, tant pis si cela entraînait bien des retenues.

Pour autant, si l'aîné des Black était un sale gosse, il n'était pas dépourvu de qualité. Sirius protégeait sa famille, au détriment des règles, des convenances et du sens commun souvent. Il lui arrivait bien souvent d'agir de façon inconsidérée, et peut-être même par pure méchanceté – n'avait-il pas manqué de faire tuer Rogue par Lupin, ce soir de pleine lune où il lui avait dit de pénétrer dans la Cabane hurlante ? Mais il n'en demeurait pas moins capable d'agir pour ce qu'il croyait juste. Black protégerait ses proches jusqu'à la mort sans ciller, nul ne pouvait en douter. Et si son engagement dans la Résistance avait d'abord été initié par une rébellion primaire vis-à-vis de sa famille, acte enfantin s'il en est, cet engagement s'était plus profond, plus réfléchi au fil des ans. Il est des causes qui valent la peine qu'on meure pour elle, avait-il dit un jour avec un sérieux inhabituel. Ce jour-là, même Peter n'avait pas osé se moquer de son ami.

Sirius avait changé, en sept ans. Appris la gravité que requièrent certaines situations. Appris à faire confiance aux gens, peu à peu. Il ne l'avait jamais regretté. A Poudlard, il avait trouvé une famille. Et cette famille ne perdrait rien de son unité une fois les grandes portes franchies sans un regard en arrière. Sirius Black n'était pas de ceux qui regrettent, il irait de l'avant quoi qu'il arrive. La vie s'étendait à leurs pieds, et avec elle, la guerre. Son regard se posa sur le plafond jadis immaculé. Comme un chien fou, il trépignait d'impatience à l'idée de quitter enfin l'étouffante enceinte du château. Mais au fond de lui, bien des angoisses meublaient ses nuits. Sirius Black ne parlait que peu de lui, ne se confiant qu'à demi mot, masquant ses plus sombres terreurs sous un voile de froide arrogance ou de colère sans fondement.

Sirius Black avait peur. Non pas de la guerre et de ses horreurs, ni même de la mort ou de perdre ceux qu'il aimait. Non, l'aîné des Black était terrorisé à l'idée de brandir sa baguette face à son petit frère, un jour ou l'autre. Car il n'en doutait pas. Si le sang des Black était, comme sa mère le répétait à l'envie, quasiment royal, il était le héros d'une tragédie à la grecque qui ne pourrait finir que dans une sanglante lutte fratricide. Depuis bien des semaines, cette question hantait ses rêves. Tomberait-il un jour sous la baguette d'un membre de sa propre famille ?

* * *

Les elfes de maison l'avaient toujours reconnu, quelque soit la forme qu'il prenne pour se glisser subrepticement aux cuisines. Peter leur offrit un petit sourire de remerciement alors qu'un elfe aux oreilles démesurées déposait devant lui un plateau à l'apparence savoureuse. Le Gryffondor huma avec un plaisir déjà teinté de nostalgie le chocolat fumant que personne ne savait faire aussi bien que Loury, la petite elfe muette aux yeux brillants. Autour de la tasse il découvrit des pâtes d'amande enchantées d'inspiration animales et regarda avec une fascination enfantine les éléphants trottiner sur une soucoupe sous le regard indifférent d'un chat roulé en boule dans un coin. Les confiseries l'avaient toujours fasciné, déjà enfant il préférait les regarder s'ébattre joyeusement que les manger. Il sourit, pensant à James et Sirius qui n'avaient jamais eu ce genre de scrupule, et attrapa délicatement un tigre qui feula d'indignation, avant de se laisser manger avec résignation. La pâte d'amande avait des arômes de fleurs d'oranger et de rose, Peter ferma les yeux. Poudlard allait lui manquer, beaucoup. Il n'avait absolument aucune envie de retourner chez ses parents. Une grimace déforma son visage habituellement rieur. Ce n'était qu'un secret de polichinelle, mais Peter avait toujours tenu à maintenir les apparences. Il avait honte de sa famille au moins autant que Sirius, mais lui n'avait pas pu transformer cette humiliation en colère. Simplement en crainte frissonnante et en insomnies anxieuses. Les Maraudeurs seuls connaissaient l'entièreté du problème. Des coups aux hurlements, de la dépression maternelle à l'alcoolisme héréditaire, des supplications d'enfant aux heures cachées sous le lit. Aux yeux de beaucoup de gens, Peter était quelqu'un de joyeux et léger, naïf et presque obéissant. Mais le garçon au visage débonnaire et aux blagues souvent pas drôle était plus que ça. Seulement, on lui avait dit un jour, mieux vaut en rire qu'en pleurer. Alors, bon gré mal gré, Peter riait.

Il acheva son chocolat à petites gorgées, savourant ce dernier instant. Pour une fois, il avait ressenti le besoin de faire les choses seul, lui qui ne savaient vivre au dehors du groupe, continuellement accroché à ses amis comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il avait appris à ses dépends qu'être seul, c'est être faible, et dès le premier jour, en posant le pied dans le dortoir qui serait le leur pour sept longues années, il avait remis entre les mains de ses amis tout ce qu'il était. La vie sans eux n'était que crainte et humiliation, échecs et violences. Alors qu'en tant que Maraudeur, Peter avait réussi. Et cela lui réchauffait le cœur d'une gratitude immense, que ses amis aient toujours été là pour lui, pour l'aider, le tirer vers le haut. Il avait une vie à Poudlard. Une vie dont il était fier. Il repensa à la jolie brune qui l'avait accompagné au bal de St Valentin, à ses joues rosies de timidité, aux regards appréciatifs de Sirius lorsqu'il les avait regardé quitté le bal pour un endroit plus intime. Il se rappela leurs dizaines d'escapades nocturnes, la carte du Maraudeur qui les rendait tous puissants. Il se souvint des fous rires en cours de potion, des heures de retenues où même séparés, ils arrivaient à communiquer grâce aux miroirs à double-sens. Peter aimait sa vie à Poudlard, et n'avait aucune envie de la quitter. Le monde extérieur l'effrayait plus qu'il ne pouvait le dire. Mais là où iraient ses amis, il suivrait sans hésiter, le sourire aux lèvres et l'envie de dérider chaque visage qu'il rencontrerait.

* * *

La Grande Salle bruissait des conversations et des rires propres à tout petit-déjeuner. Le départ était imminent, et le discours de Dumbledore avait secoué les cœurs. À la table Gryffondor, l'émotion était palpable. Les Maraudeurs avaient fait un discours étonnamment sage pour mettre au défi quiconque de les égaler. Lily s'était étonnée de les voir se conduire aussi bien, et James lui avait fait un clin d'oeil plein de sous-entendus. « Aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas à nous d'occuper le devant de la scène, Lily-jolie. » Heather sirotait un Earl grey les yeux perdus vers la table des Serpentards, indifférente à l'agitation manifeste de Frank à sa droite. La grande horloge sonna gravement la demie de neuf heures, et déjà les Préfets tapaient dans leurs mains pour rassembler leurs ouailles, les enjoignant à se regrouper avec leurs valises dans le hall pour se préparer à prendre place dans les calèches. Lily s'apprêtait à faire de même quand Sirius et James la saisirent chacun par un bras pour l'en empêcher. « Un petit instant, rien qu'un petit instant. » lui chuchota Remus avec un sourire. Alors Frank Londubat, les mains moites mais le visage décidé se leva, et sa voix magiquement amplifié résonna sous le plafond magique. Heather ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits, alors que les Maraudeurs souriaient de toutes leurs dents et qu'Alice le regardait sans comprendre.

- Veuillez me pardonner, mais il me faut demander quelque chose, et il n'y a plus bel endroit pour le faire qu'ici, à cette table, dans cette Salle où je t'ai vue la première fois.

Ses yeux s'étaient plongé dans ceux, interrogateurs, d'Alice. Sa voix ne tremblait pas, basse et grave, et chacun s'était tu comme pressentant la solennité de l'instant. À la table des professeurs, Selwin souriait, et Dumbledore n'avait jamais paru aussi heureux, picorant des bonbons au citron comme s'il assistait à un merveilleux film.

- Alice, la vraie vie nous attend dehors. Ce ne sera pas facile, nous le savons tous les deux. Certains devoirs ne peuvent être ignorés, et nous nous jetons peut-être dans la gueule du loup. Je sais que nous prendrons nos responsabilités, je nous fais confiance. Et je sais aussi que j'ai passé les six dernières années à t'aimer follement, et que je compte continuer toute ma vie. Alors je prends mes responsabilités, parce qu'il m'est intolérable que les réalités quotidiennes doivent nous séparer.

Alice sembla suffoquer. Elle qui contrôlait toujours tout avec le sourire semblait perdre pieds, les joues rouges et le cœur prêt à exploser. Là, au centre de la Grande Salle, sous les regards de tout Poudlard, Frank Londubat s'agenouilla devant la jolie Gryffondor aux cheveux courts.

- Alice Smith, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Le silence n'avait jamais été aussi pesant qu'à cet instant. Tremblante, Alice paraissait sur le point de fondre en larmes, et Lily dut la pousser de la main pour la faire réagir. « _Go, Al'._ »

- Oui, Frank, _oui_.

Une immense clameur s'éleva de toute part, et le plafond magique lui-même s'illumina d'un soleil ravi. Minerva McGonagall tamponnait fort peu discrètement un mouchoir en dentelle sous ses yeux d'une main, tout en agitant sa baguette de l'autre. Un nuage de pétales de roses enveloppa les nouveaux fiancés qui s'embrassait sous les hourras de la foule. Même certains Serpentards se joignirent aux applaudissements euphoriques des élèves. Hystériques, Sirius et James agitèrent leurs baguettes, et l'ultime œuvre des Maraudeurs apparut sous les yeux émerveillés des élèves comme des professeurs. Flamboyant et majestueux, un lion immense se matérialisa à partir du feu des torches environnantes, dont les flammèches roussirent les chevelures de quelques élèves indignés, avant de pousser un rugissement de joie fière qui résonna sous le plafond. Derrière lui apparurent, tels de magnifiques Patronus faits d'argents, une foule d'animaux gambadant joyeusement. Venaient en premier un cerf et sa biche bondissant par dessus les tables, suivi d'un loup jappant de plaisir avec un grand chien. Sous le plafond apparurent alors un couple d'aigle immense, dont l'un portait sur son dos un rat fébrile de bonheur. Enfin, fermant la marche en solitaire, apparut un lynx fier marchant d'un pas souple, ronronnant de plaisir en se frottant à certains élèves, laissant derrière lui des filaments d'argents.

Sous le plafond apparurent alors quelques mots, simples mais parfaitement justes.

_**Merci Poudlard, nous ne t'oublierons pas.**_

* * *

_Tadaaaam ! Voilà, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ! _  
_Les animaux de la fin, je suppose que vous avez deviné... La biche c'est Lily, les aigles Frank & Alice, et le lynx, Heather. _  
_A très vite dans les reviews j'espère :D _

_La suite mettra un peu de temps je le crains, je dois d'abord parvenir à faire un plan un tant soit peu précis de la Partie III à venir. Mais je ne lambinerai pas, promis. _

_Toute à vous, _

_Hélène. _


End file.
